Royal Hand of Fate
by Dee31
Summary: Sequel to “Slight Twist of Fate”: Gabriella’s mind has finally wrapped itself around being a princess and has accepted what it means for her life. Can her heart do the same, especially as Troy slowly realizes what he is letting slip through his grasp?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places created by the High School Musical franchise or by Disney nor the songs used in this story by various artists._

Prologue

As Gabriella Montez stepped out of the cab, outside the house she knew held at least one of her most favorite people in the world, Gabriella took her time and soaked in the familiar sights and sounds of a world she left behind almost two years ago here in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Despite all the promises to visit, Gabriella had only managed to see Sharpay and Ryan Evans a handful of times, mostly because Sharpay had the means to travel to Europe whenever she and Ryan wanted to, while she had seen Tessa Grainger and Taylor McKessie only once over the two years and that was during the summer between their freshman and sophomore years at their respective colleges. After hearing a discreet cough, Gabriella turned around to see Paul Westmore, Gabriella's constant companion and bodyguard, paying the taxi driver while he pulled their bags to the curb.

"Thanks Paul," murmured Gabriella, reaching out to take her bag from him only to have Paul draw it further away.

"No way, we've gone through this Gabriella. You are not to carry these bags or I'll get my head chewed off when we go back to Copanvy," scolded Paul. "The last tongue lashing I got was harsh enough for me to not let you do anything your independent mind wants to now."

"I know, and I'm sorry I caused you to get lectured but really, having to carry everything and drive me everywhere is just crazy unless it's official business. I could understand why we both got in trouble when we were going to the ball for that one girl coming out and I was seen driving the car but carrying my own luggage while on vacation? I don't think that's a violation," expressed Gabriella, reaching out as she tried to grab her bag again but missed. "Fine, have it your way. I don't want to hear about how heavy it is."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Now you are calling me weak? What is this world coming to?"

Gabriella laughed as the two made their way towards the two-storied home in front of them, one that was very familiar from her past, the Grainger household. "Do you know what you're going to say to them?" asked Paul, seeing Gabriella hesitantly stop herself from ringing the doorbell when they reached the porch.

"Surprise?" offered Gabriella.

"Do they even know you're coming?" pushed Paul.

"Umm, not really. I know that at least Tessa is here. There's a huge college party the gang who is home is going to bring in the New Year's and I know she was going to get ready here. In fact, if you listen, you can hear her singing at the top of her lungs," replied Gabriella, smiling more as the voice got louder as the music got louder.

Paul did listen and chuckled as he heard exactly what Gabriella had described. "Good luck getting her attention with just the doorbell then."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and pushed the doorbell, pausing to see if anyone answered the door. She tried a few more time and finally got someone to answer the door on the eighth ring.

"This better be good, I was in the middle of… GABRIELLA!" screamed Tessa, immediately engulfing the other girl in a tight hug. "I can't believe you're here! Why didn't you tell me? What are you doing here? Did you bring something dressy? You so are going to this party with us tonight! How was your flight? Where are you staying? How could you not tell me you were coming?"

"Whoa Tessa, slow down," said Gabriella, pulling away and grinning back at her best friend. "I wanted it to be a surprise as I had some time off from my own schooling and desperately wanted to see you all. Now do you know why I was information fishing with you a few nights back?"

Tessa thought back before she lightly hit Gabriella on the shoulder. "You sly little girl! Shar is going to flip when she sees you!"

"Sharpay is here?" asked Gabriella, stepping into the house with Paul right behind her. "As for where we are staying, can Paul and I crash here? Only for a few nights before the family plane has to take off again to take me home. I have some royal social something to attend in a few days in England."

"England? Royal? Oh my God! You're going to meet Prince William and Prince Harry!" screamed Tessa, spinning around after she closed the front door.

"Who is going to meet Prince William and Harry?" asked Sharpay, coming down the stairs before she stopped, a wide grin on her face forming as she saw the still petite, dark haired beauty. "Well, well, aren't we full of surprises Princess?"

"Hi Sharpay," returned Gabriella, instantly finding herself in a big hug which she returned. "How are you?"

"I'm fabulous, as usual. Tessa and I have plans to go to a party in an hour or two though. You are going to come right?" questioned Sharpay. "Paul here too of course."

"Gee, thanks," got out Paul, setting down their bags. "Where is it? I have to go check it out before I am allowed to let her go."

Tessa arched her left eyebrow at this. "Say what? Still?"

Paul shrugged. "My orders on this trip. Can't let Gabriella go without doing due diligence of checking out the area, making sure there are no real threats. Hey, you're lucky it's just me on this trip. Curtis was also scheduled to come but Gabriella and I managed to beg the powers to be to let us come alone."

"Curtis still stiff as a starched collar?" asked Sharpay, giving Gabriella a knowing look when Gabriella nodded her head. "Surprise, surprise. Guess we couldn't have him here now to spoil all our fun. Here Paul, go check out the place, I'll give you my keys. You scratch it one bit though, you pay."

Paul half saluted before he caught the keys Sharpay threw at him. "Someone going to give me directions?"

Tessa laughed. "I think that can be arranged. This way," directed Tessa, leading Paul into the kitchen to give him written directions to where the party would start in just an hour.

Sharpay used this time to survey Gabriella and shook her head. "If it is at all possible, I think you have gotten more curvy and yet skinnier. How is that possible? You didn't…"

"No!" exclaimed Gabriella. "As if my parents, let alone my grandparents, would let me have any type of plastic surgery! I guess I was just a bit of a late bloomer or something. How are you and your latest college guy doing?"

"And what a transition that was!" joked Sharpay with a laugh. "Ben is doing well but he's starting to bore me. You know who really has my eye now? This really hot guy that works for Daddy at Lava Springs full time. Not like a pool boy or golf instructor but one of the men on the management team. He is absolutely gorgeous, I'll have to tell you more about him later!"

Gabriella just nodded her agreement as she picked up her bag and just stuck out her tongue at Paul as he came into the hallway and caught her, giving her an immediate disproving look. "You never change Gabriella," said Paul, shaking his head as he went out of the house through the front door, leaving the three girls together.

"So, shall we finish getting ready or what?" asked Tessa, even more excited now about the party because her best friend was in town to help celebrate the night.

Sharpay and Gabriella just looked at each other before they both grinned, the three girlfriends hugging each other tightly before grabbing Gabriella's and Paul's bags both and hauled them upstairs before getting ready for the party.

- - -

Two and a half hours later, Paul was back behind the wheel of Sharpay's pink Mustang but with Gabriella, Sharpay, and Tessa all piled in with him. While he was out scoping the neighborhood and place where the party was being held, Paul had spotted some of the other security team lurking around as well. He took the time to tell them to stay out of sight when Gabriella was around as he knew how upset Gabriella would be if she knew they weren't truly on their own. It had been a long time since Gabriella had been able to get away from Copanvy and the numerous pressures she dealt with as being a princess to the country so Paul wanted to give Gabriella the sense that she truly was independent here on a visit, with the exception of him, letting her have at least a few days where she didn't feel that she was being watched and singled out as she felt every other day.

'Maybe it's called lying but to me, it's just giving the poor girl a break. She doesn't need to know she has a team of seven other men around, looking out for her,' thought Paul as he smiled a little more, seeing Gabriella more relaxed and happy than he had seen her in the last two years since they left Albuquerque.

Once he parked the car, he opened the door and got out, helping Gabriella out before locking the door and following the three giggling girls into the huge fraternity house on the University of Albuquerque campus. Paul shook his head as he quickly moved out of the way of a fraternity brother who had just rushed outside and was now puking his guts out into the bushes. 'And knowing that type of guy, I bet I see him around drinking again in twenty minutes,' thought Paul before continuing to trail the three girls.

Gabriella, Tessa, and Sharpay found the drink table and grabbed their drink of choice. Sharpay had a vodka something drink in a red cup, Tessa filled her red cup with beer, and Gabriella popped open a can of soda and poured it into a red cup so it wasn't so obvious she wasn't drinking, well except to the people who saw her.

"Gaby, are you still not drinking?" demanded Tessa, smirking a little at the blush on Gabriella's cheeks. "I thought the legal drinking age over there was eighteen."

"It is but I still don't like the taste Tess," returned Gabriella with a small smile. "Besides, it's a bit frowned upon back home."

"You mean no one in Copanvy likes to drink?" questioned Sharpay. "I don't believe that for a second!"

Gabriella shook her head. "Oh no, Copanvy has some of the best wine in the continent but unless it is wine taken moderately, my grandparents have instilled it on me that I should not be partaking of such beverages freely."

Tessa stared at her best friend for a moment before shaking her head. "Well they aren't here tonight so drink up!"

Gabriella laughed. "Just the same, no thanks."

Tessa rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say Gabriella."

The four walked around the fraternity house, going room to room, looking for people they recognized and wanted to hang out with. Gabriella watched as Tessa and Sharpay would wave at a few random people and was relieved that only a few people seemed to recognize her but didn't say or do anything out of the ordinary. 'Maybe time is a great mask for one's identity and past.'

They decided to hang out in what usually was the dining room of the fraternity house that had a great view into the living room which served to be the dancing room for the night. Paul chuckled as Tessa, Sharpay, and Gabriella lasted only half a song before he saw them scurry off to the dance floor to move with the beat. 'Those girls could never resist a good dance.'

Gabriella lost herself in the music, as she was always prone to do, and let herself get loose, letting her guard down that she was so used to having up back home in Copanvy. Here, no one really cared who she was and the paparazzi didn't seem to be aware of her presence, which she was very grateful for. She found herself laughing as three cute guys quickly approached and started dancing with them, the girls making sure they were close together and keeping an eye out for the other while still having fun. Gabriella started feeling the guy behind her slip his hands lower than her waist after the fourth song so Gabriella gave him an apologetic smile before spinning out of his grasp, right into Paul's arms, which were waiting for her just a few feet away.

"I hate that we have this down to a science, me rescuing you like this," murmured Paul, smiling down at Gabriella who was twirling in front of him.

"Hey, you have to admit, this goes a lot smoother than it used to the first few times I ventured out," replied Gabriella, using a louder voice than normal to be heard over the music.

Although her grandparents were strict, Gabriella had found that when she was away at school, the equivalent of the United States' college, she could be a little less reserved although Gabriella still had to be on her best behavior. After some pleading, Paul had eventually agreed to sneak off with her to some dance halls with some select friends and would let her have her fun, being there whenever she needed someone to deter any unwanted advancements.

Paul, feeling silly as always dancing with the princess of his country, eyed the next room over again which was a little quieter. "Want to take a break?"

Seeing that Paul needed a rest from the music, Gabriella nodded her head and followed him back to the little corner they had picked out earlier, leaning against the wall and just enjoying watching Tessa and Sharpay dance with the two guys still.

"Gabriella?" asked a very familiar voice.

Gabriella snapped her head to the left and grinned as she saw her other best friend from high school. "Taylor!"

Both girls immediately hugged each other, not caring who was looking. "I can't believe you are here! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hey, I'm allowed to have my own surprises when I can. I'm so glad I found, well you found me! Tessa had mentioned a few nights ago that you would probably be going to this party with her and Sharpay and I thought that this was a great opportunity to see all of you at once. I'm here for two more days before I have to go back," explained Gabriella, smiling more as Taylor hugged her again.

"That's great! We definitely need to hang out then! I'll make sure to clear my schedule the next two days then. Where are you staying?" asked Taylor.

"At Tessa's with Paul here," returned Gabriella, alerting Taylor that Paul was also there.

Taylor blushed at having missed him earlier. "Hey Paul, sorry about not greeting you properly."

Paul just nodded his head in understanding. "Don't worry, I know you were way more excited to see Gabriella here."

"Understatement of the year!" threw in Tessa as she and Sharpay made their way back over to the little group. "Glad you made it and found our little surprise guest star for the weekend Tay!"

Taylor smiled back at them before a different expression covered her face suddenly, without warning, as if she had just remembered she left the stove on at home. "What is it? What's wrong?" asked Gabriella, instantly concerned.

Before Taylor could say anything, a pair of arms slipped around her waist while another familiar face joined the group. Taylor turned her head to kiss her boyfriend, Chad Danforth, before looking over at Jason Cross, another high school friend, to see who between the two guys would register a special face in the group.

Much to the girls' surprise, Jason was the first to realize Gabriella was there. "Gabriella!" yelled Jason, a bit intoxicated. "You're here!"

"Hey J," greeted Gabriella, trying not to gag from the strong scent of alcohol coming from her high school friend. "How's it going?"

"I'm good! Whoa, what are you doing here? Aren't you like in Asia or something?" returned Jason.

Chad rolled his eyes before slapping Jason on the back of the head. "Try Europe dude. Hey Gabriella," said Chad, turning his attention back to Gabriella, stepping around Taylor to give Gabriella a big hug. "It's so good to see you! When did you get into town?"

"A few hours ago," replied Gabriella. "I'm glad I'm able to see so many familiar faces! So you all are home for Winter Break?"

Taylor nodded. "Well everyone except for Jason and Chad here. They both belong to this fraternity actually. It's the same one that Chucky belonged to, surprise, surprise."

Just then, a loud chorus of a guy's name started to be yelled throughout the front of the fraternity house, announcing someone's arrival. While Gabriella was straining to hear whose name it was, Chad quickly shot a worried look over to Taylor who returned it, both unsure of what to do with the newest arrival at the party. Sharpay and Tessa were next, recognizing the name and both wanting to smack themselves for not realizing that he would be here since the fraternity had some of his old East High basketball teammates as members. Although he wasn't a member himself, it should have been a huge given that Troy Bolton, the now dark brown haired Big Man On Campus, would be here at the fraternity party.

Tessa watched as realization slowly dawned on Gabriella's face once she realized that the name being called was "Troy" and not "Roy" or any other name she wished it would have been instead. Gabriella's heart began to speed up at the prospect of seeing the love of her young life again, after a little more than two years of not seeing each other, a little more than a year of not really talking. She raised herself up on her tiptoes to see over whatever heads she could manage and felt her breathing stop as she spotted him, for the first time in so long. Gabriella watched as Troy made his way from the front door to the living room, coming more into view as he greeted various people who were shouting his name. She felt some part of her melt again as Gabriella saw that stunning grin of his, noting somewhere in her mind that Troy had gotten even more muscular since the last time she had even seen him via web camera.

Before she knew it, Gabriella felt like something had started drawing her towards him, some invisible force, that caused her to walk through the circle of friends in front of her, disconnecting only when she was on the threshold between the dining room and the living room. That's when she saw it, Troy's hand tightly grasping that of a tall, red haired girl with beautiful green eyes. Now, Gabriella's breathing became more labored, not from seeing Troy after all this time but from realizing that she had, quite possibly, really lost the guy of her dreams. She watched, transfixed, as Troy laughingly took the red head into his arms, holding her tight against his body as their bodies slowly started to grind together to the music, Gabriella's gaze following his hand as they cupped the girl's butt, drawing the girl impossibly closer. It wasn't until she watched them lean towards each other, felt the ache in her heart as their lips touched and ignited a passionate kiss, that Gabriella realized that she was silently crying, feeling a teardrop hit her right hand.

Gabriella tore her eyes away and looked down at the hand that still wore Troy's promise, as it had every day since she had left Albuquerque, and began to wonder if it was all a dream she had made up in her silly, romantic head of hers. She raised her eyes again in their direction only to close them against the image of Troy laughing as the girl in his arms began to nibble on his neck. The next time she opened her eyes, she was staring into the concerned blue eyes of Paul, who had seen enough from where he was in the other room to know that Gabriella needed to escape, and quick.

"Come on Gabriella, let's go. Sharpay, Tessa, and Taylor are ready to go," said Paul, making Gabriella realize that her best friends were now around her as well, all working as a block from whatever was going on with Troy and the other girl beyond them.

"It's okay, I'm fine," protested Gabriella, wiping away her tears, glad that they had stopped. "He's not doing anything wrong. We aren't even dating."

"But it doesn't make it hurt any less," commented Tessa, giving Gabriella's left hand a squeeze.

Gabriella sadly nodded her head before looking at Chad, who was standing next to Jason on her right. "Who is she?"

Chad looked at Taylor, almost as if he was asking if he should tell Gabriella, before gazing back into Gabriella's hurt brown eyes. "Her name is Tara and they've been going out for most of the last semester."

After a moment, Gabriella asked only one more question on the matter. "Is Troy happy Chad?"

Hesitating a little, Chad nodded his head. "I think he is."

"Good," answered Gabriella, realizing that Chad's words hurt her but at the same time also made her feel better about the situation. "I think maybe we should go. Chad, J, please don't tell him I was here. I don't want him to know."

"But Gab, I know he would love to see you," protested Chad, seeing where this was going. "He hurt for so long after you left Gabriella, he really did."

"I know he did, as I did too," replied Gabriella. "It's better this way, that I just leave my part in his past buried and forgotten. Take care of him for me, all right?"

Chad let out a sigh, knowing when he was beaten. "As always. Will you come and visit again sometime soon at least?"

"I'll try," responded Gabriella. "Thank you Chad, for the truth. It means a lot to me."

Gabriella quickly hugged both Chad and Jason as there was a loud commotion as some guy knocked over the stereo, causing all the music to stop. "Bye Chad, Jason. It was great seeing both of you!"

Paul helped Gabriella quickly make her way out of the fraternity house just as Troy and Tara made their way over to the gang who were not so quick to leave. "Hey guys," greeted Troy. "Great party huh?"

"Oh, just the best! Actually, Tessa, Taylor, and I are actually heading out. Too much fun for us," said Sharpay, using her best acting skills as she forced a smile on her face. "We'll see you guys later! Toodles!"

With that, the three girls made their way out to join Paul and Gabriella who were waiting them at Sharpay's car before they all piled in and took off for Tessa's house again, to spend the following fifty-six hours together, much to Paul's chagrin, sleeping, talking, and just spending good, quality girlfriend time together.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Four and a half years later…_

Gabriella grimaced at the sudden stop she had to make in order to avoid rear-ending the car in front of her as the signal light ahead turned red. Seeing this was her opportunity to finish her hair, Gabriella quickly twirled her straight dark brown hair around her ponytail's base and used bobby pins to secure the netting she slipped over her now, almost neat bun. Gabriella checked it out in the rearview mirror just as the car in front of her began to move again, although at a slow pace.

'Slow down Gabriella, getting worked up about this isn't going to get you to the studio any faster,' said Gabriella to herself as she stayed a good distance behind the other car until she was able to turn off the road she was currently on and into the parking lot of the Royal Copanvy Ballet Company. Gabriella quickly grabbed her bag after parking the car and ran into the building, up three flights of stairs, dumping her bag and street clothes into her locker, slipping on her pointe shoes, and running into studio 17 just as the class began warm-ups at the bar.

"Good of you to join us Princess," said Rodger, the instructor of the class. "Quickly, take your place with Christopher and start warming up."

Gabriella silently nodded her head as she dashed over to where Chris Sonders was currently standing, stretching out his back as he leaned back, greeting her with a smirk on his face though as she picked up where everyone else was at for the current combination.

"Late again Ella. You know Rodger will eventually flip out on you for that, princess or not," teased Chris, his green eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Shut up Chris," hissed Gabriella, resisting the urge to "accidentally" smack him in the face with her hand as she turned.

Gabriella focused for the rest of warm-ups, only letting her mind wander a few times while doing easy stretches. She glanced over a few times and found herself always shaking her head as Chris would catch her gaze and smirk at her, making her want to laugh. 'God, I've known this guy for what, four and a half years now? Chris still has his ways of getting a reaction out of me, no matter what I try,' thought Gabriella. 'Yep, it really has been four and a half years since I started ballet dancing as a way to forget, an emotional outlet to stop the tears. I can't believe so much has really changed since then yet hasn't.'

"Anna, you are getting a tad sloppy over there," called out Rodger, shaking his head in a disapproving manner, calling Gabriella by the name she used within the ballet company with the exception of Chris, while Gabriella aligned her leg better behind her, nudging Chris in the chest in the process.

"Ouch, Ella! You are wearing wood at the tips of your toes," whined Chris, rubbing his chest as he pulled back from leaning forward.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she turned around to the do the last set of warm-ups. "Oh stop being a baby," whispered Gabriella. "It wasn't even that hard."

Chris didn't have an opportunity to say anything back as Rodger came back around and gave them both a look, causing them to finish the set in silence before the true pas de deux work began in the middle of the room.

Gabriella felt herself shiver as Chris wrapped his large hands around her waist but it wasn't the type of shiver Gabriella had when she was in love with the guy, it was more of a shiver of anticipation of the routine they would be rehearsing for the day. Ever since Gabriella started those years ago, she fell in love with ballet and the way she was able to express herself through a constructive channel, instead of just bawling like a baby. 'Of course, it helps that Grandmother loves the ballet so I get instant approval from her for just doing this.'

As the classical music filled the air though, Gabriella pushed all thoughts out of her mind as she focused instead on the music and the complicated ballet steps she and Chris were performing together. They finally nailed the lifts that had been giving them trouble for the last three weeks and Gabriella ended in a graceful pose after the pirouettes that ended the combination. After holding the pose for a few additional moments, Gabriella finally dared to look at Rodger who was looking at herself and Chris who had now come back over to stand with her, both nervous as to what the instructor had to say to them. The other students looked on as Rodger continued to just stare at the dance partners, neither knowing how to respond to that focus in his eyes.

Just as Gabriella was about to scream out of nervousness, a smile appeared on his face. "I think I just decided on our leads for this season's ballet! This year, instead of all the nervousness and everything that goes with announcing when we are watching you all in class for casting, we wanted to catch you on your every day performance, for that truly reveals your talent and character. Congratulations Christopher and Anna, you have several weeks destined to spend together with lots of hard work and hopefully a just reward at the end."

The entire room erupted in applause as everyone gathered around, giving them hugs and shaking hands. When the commotion died down, Gabriella ventured over to Rodger and gave him a small smile. "Thank you Rodger, this is such an amazing opportunity!"

Rodger grinned back. "You've earned it, despite your tardiness. No more of that, especially after today all right? You have a lot of hard work ahead of you and I know you and Christopher have great chemistry and work ethics together but I need you on your best. I cast you because you were simply right for it and don't you let me catch you thinking it's because of what you are either. If you danced like a duck and were the queen herself, I wouldn't cast you in the lead. Chorus maybe but not lead."

"Thank you, I needed to hear that," admitted Gabriella, giving Rodger a hug.

"I figured as much," returned Rodger, stepping back from the hug and looking back at his class. "So, as you all have figured, casting will be posted by the end of tomorrow! Rehearsal schedules will be up early next week. I need you all on your top form so that means take care of yourself, eat, drink water, you all know the drill. I will not stand for crash dieting either, let me remind you. Hospital visits are not on my agenda this year!"

"Oh, Ella, guess you have to give up those cheeseburgers again if I'm supposed to lift you in the lead role!" teased Chris, earning a swift jab in the ribs by Gabriella's elbow.

"Just for that, I'm eating three tonight," murmured Gabriella through her smile, knowing she'd hear it from Rodger if he had heard her while he was talking.

Once Rodger was done, the class continued with its normal floor routines, leaving Gabriella and Chris to talk to Rodger at the end to get all the details about the ballet the company was doing this season and all the other details they were privy to as they were the only one cast at the moment.

As Gabriella walked out of the Royal Copanvy Ballet Company's building, Chris by her side and her ballet bag in her hand, she spotted two familiar photographers and waved, smiling a little more at them. "Hey Martin, hi Henry. How are your families?" she asked.

Martin took a few more pictures before lowering the camera. "The wife is doing well, she's due any day now actually with our first baby."

Gabriella nodded her head. "A daughter right?"

Martin grinned back at her. "Yes, a daughter. Heaven help me if she's as lovely as you are."

Gabriella felt her cheeks warm at the compliment. "Thank you Martin, you always find a way to make me smile more. And you Henry?"

"As well as can be expected. My parents are doing well and my sister-in-law wanted me to thank you for those flowers you sent her last week while she was in the hospital. It was very sweet of you," replied Henry, letting his camera hang from around his neck. "You always think of so many other people."

Gabriella shrugged. "I'm just glad she's doing well. All right gentleman, I have to run as I have an appointment. See you two later!"

Both photographers nodded and headed their own ways to their cars, leaving Chris and Gabriella to walk back to the parking lot together. "I still don't understand how you handle all this so well," commented Chris, shaking his blonde haired head. "You're even friends with the paparazzi and their family!"

"Don't call them that!" protested Gabriella. "Trust me, Martin and Henry are photographers on my list. Paparazzi are those people who invade your space, tying to catch you at your worst so they can get high amounts of cash for them only to attack you again the next day and the next. I lived through that once and I never want to deal with the true paparazzi again. Martin and Henry I've come to care for because they really are men who are working to support their families and who respect me and my privacy. Paparazzi would never let me walk to this parking lot alone with just you accompanying me to my car as this would be great fodder for the next scandalous romance rumor."

Chris just shook his head at his friend and partner. "And that right there is proof you have pent up emotions about all this. I just think it's cool. I mean, after all, my co-starring lead in our ballet company's production is the princess of our country. Heaven help me if I drop you on stage," teased Chris, his green eyes twinkling with laughter.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at this and unlocked the driver's door of her car, throwing her bag in. "You are impossible Chris. I'll see you tomorrow morning then?"

"Tomorrow morning, 6 AM. That run is going to do you wonders, promise," said Chris, leaning in and kissing Gabriella on the cheek. "I'll meet you at the park near the palace all right?"

"It's a plan," agreed Gabriella, getting into the car. "See you Chris!"

"Bye Ella!" called out Chris, watching Gabriella safely leave the parking lot before getting into his own car and driving home.

* * *

"Are we done with the formal session now? Can we just have girl talk?" asked Gabriella, anxious to tell Emma Westmore her news.

Emma and Paul had gotten married a year and a half ago, having officially taken to each other two years before that. Gabriella had always suspected that there was something going on even before then between her therapist and her bodyguard but it took a lot of time and pressing from Gabriella herself to get the relationship started. Now, they were happily married and lived in a house of their own, close to the palace, with Paul still working as Gabriella's bodyguard as needed while Emma had official therapy sessions with Gabriella once a month under Queen Lauren's insistence.

Emma eyed the other woman and shook her head, putting the pad of paper and pen down on the side table. "All right, no recording of what you are about to say. What is this news you have to share with me?"

"I got the lead!" screamed Gabriella, surprising Emma enough to cause the other woman to drop her mouth wide open and leave it that way for a few moments.

"You what?" exclaimed Emma. "Did you really?"

"Yes, me and Christopher both! Isn't that amazing! I'm going to be the lead in the Royal Copanvy Ballet Company's performance this season! All that dedication and hard work has paid off!" stated Gabriella, a wide grin now on her face.

"Gabriella, that's amazing!" said Emma, her own smile on her face. "Congratulations, truly that is such an accomplishment! Your family is going to be so happy!"

Gabriella nodded her head. "I know the grandparents will for sure love it and Mom and Dad will be happy because I'm happy. God, it's just incredible how much my life has changed since you and started talking all those years ago Emma. It really is so different."

"Well, you have come quite a long way from your Albuquerque, New Mexico days. No more Alicia Covina, no more Riley Sutton and his nightmares, except for the very few occasions, no more aggressive paparazzi, and no more gossipy high school kids who for the most part attacked you and your character out of their jealousy of your life. I agree, you've come a long way, young princess," agreed Emma.

"And then there's that, being an actual, royal princess. How do you think I've adjusted to the life?" asked Gabriella.

"I think you've done really well, at least as well as could be expected for coming into all of this so late in your life. You handle all social occasions now with grace, are friendly with all the people of Copanvy, and are well loved actually by most of them. I'd say you've adjusted quite well," commented Emma. "You have quite a bit going for you now Gabriella, that much you must realize, especially with this new lead role of yours."

Gabriella nodded her head, her face now showing some sobering from her happy mood. "I know but sometimes, sometimes I can't help but feel that I'm missing something still, something I know I had a taste of seven years ago and haven't felt since. Call me crazy Emma but I still miss him, I still have these feelings for him," confessed Gabriella, looking down at the gold ring that still sat on her right hand, despite the heartache she experienced four and a half years ago, despite having not really spoken to him since. "I'm going crazy again aren't I?"

Emma sadly shook her head. "No Gabriella, not crazy. You're just still in love with the first guy who really loved you and who was your first true love. I was there, I saw that connection and chemistry between you two. It's not something you easily forget Gabriella, no matter how hard you try. If you feel this way, why don't you just call him? I know your cell phone has changed at least twice since we all left the United States so there is no way for him to call you."

"No, I couldn't do that," argued Gabriella, her voice soft as she thought back to the years she was sixteen and seventeen and was head over heels in love with Troy Bolton. "He's moved on with his life and probably doesn't even remember me."

"Right, that boy, I mean guy, forget you and what you shared? Need I remind you that he loved you so much he is probably still carrying scars from the scuffles he got into that year?" returned Emma.

"Just as I still have mine," returned Gabriella, unconsciously rubbing her side where she knew a pale scar still marred her skin. "Anyway, I still can't believe that Taylor and Chad are finally getting married this year. It's so weird knowing that they are still together and more committed than ever. I mean, yes they broke up for a few years but they were brought back together by that love. That has to say something."

Emma eyed Gabriella, silently wondering if Gabriella still harbored hopes that the same thing would happen with her and Troy. "It does, I agree. What about your other friends from East High, oh and West too?"

"Tessa is doing good. She's playing the field, having had I think three serious relationships after she and Zeke Baylor broke up barely into their freshman year. The distance was too much for them, which I for one totally understand. Sharpay and Ryan are both freelancing as they call it, dating whoever they want. I haven't heard from Martha Cox, Kelsi Nielson, or Jason Cross in ages actually. God, we all really are so grown up now aren't we?" stated Gabriella.

"That you are but I think it's still great that you've kept in touch with those that you have. It'll be good for you to see them at the wedding too," said Emma, looking at her watch before picking up her pad of paper and pen again. "Well, unfortunately I have to run. I need to go start dinner. Paul's parents are coming over and I need to make sure this time, dinner is all ready before they arrive or risk having his mother invade my kitchen again."

Gabriella laughed, standing up with Emma and walking out of the room together. "Heaven help us if that happens again."

"Exactly," returned Emma, digging through her purse for her keys. "So I will see you over at our house on Friday right for dinner?"

"Wouldn't miss our weekly tradition for the world," replied Gabriella, hugging Emma before she stepped out into the main hall of the palace. "See you Em!"

"Bye Gabriella!" called out Emma, giving Gabriella one last smile before walking through the hall and out to her car.

Gabriella, left to her own devices, went up the main staircase and down the hall, through the numerous hallways and finally reached her private bedroom, entering and closing the door behind her. Feeling a bit nostalgic from that brief talk with Emma, Gabriella went to her walk in closet and pulled down one of two boxes from that fateful year of her life, setting it down on her bed as she crawled up next to it. She took the top off and smiled immediately as she saw the familiar scrapbook her friends from back then had put together for her, feeling a sad smile on her face as she pulled it out of the box, laying it on her lap before getting the courage to look at it again. 'It's not like I don't talk to Sharpay, Ryan, Tessa, Taylor, and even Chad every once in a while. But it just isn't the same, even during visits,' thought Gabriella as she flipped through the pages, finding laughter bubbling up as she saw some of the candid pictures that were included mid-way through the scrapbook.

Before she could get to the last part of the scrapbook, one she knew was full of pictures of herself and Troy, there was a loud knock on her door. Gabriella looked up and smiled as Paul peeked his head in. "Everything all right?" he asked.

Gabriella nodded her head. "You just missed your wife."

"Figured as much since you were here," said Paul as he strode into the room, glancing down and seeing the now closed photo album sitting on Gabriella's lap. "Trip down memory lane?"

"Something like that," replied Gabriella, quickly tucking the scrapbook back into the box and putting the lid back on. "Sometimes I have to wonder how my life would have turned out if Dad hadn't come back that spring with news of this new life that I have now. Would things have turned out that much differently?"

Paul gave her a sympathetic smile. "That's the thing with fate and life, You just, well, you just never know," answered Paul. "Come on, let's go get some ice cream or something to cheer you up."

"You do realize that Emma is going to kill you if you're late to your parents' dinner at your place right?" returned Gabriella, carrying the box over to the closet to put it back before she met Paul at the door.

"Who said anything about me being late? I'm never late when it comes to Emma," returned Paul.

"Right, sure you aren't. Sometimes, I have to wonder what she sees in you," teased Gabriella as she and Paul continued down the hallways, the side stairs, and some more hallways before they reached the kitchen. They scooped their ice cream and settled down there in the kitchen, not even getting a weird look from the kitchen staff who were used to this behavior from the bodyguard and princess both, as Paul and Gabriella talked and joked for the next hour.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as she returned to her room, Gabriella took a nice, long hot shower to help soothe her aching muscles from her earlier run and then for her first rehearsals for the production with Chris at the studio, which had lasted for a few hours. After she changed into a clean pair of tights and a royal blue leotard, Gabriella pulled on a pair of jeans and a flowery top before she swept her still wet hair into a high ponytail, leaving it to be put into a bun later when she returned back to the studio.

When Gabriella walked into the dining room, she smiled as she saw both of her parents already there, having just sat down in their usual places, her father at one end of the table with her mother at his right, leaving the seat on his left to be Gabriella's given seat. She thanked the male servant who stepped forward to help her get seated and again when a plate of her favorite pasta was put in front of her.

"Yum!" exclaimed Gabriella, about ready to stick a pasta filled fork in her mouth when she heard a disapproving sound from her left.

"Really Gabriella, should you be eating that now that you are going to be the lead this season and will have all eyes on you? I would have thought the Royal Copanvy Ballet Company would have stricter rules for their principal dancers," criticized Lauren, shaking her head. "Markus, see that the pasta is removed immediately and a nice salad with a side of fruit is brought. That will be Gabriella's lunch from now on through the end of the season."

The male servant reluctantly did as he was told, giving Gabriella an apologetic look as he retrieved the plate that was in front of her, waiting until Gabriella slowly put the fork down on the plate before it was taken away. Gabriella let out a sigh, letting her gaze connect with that of her mother's sympathetic gaze. 'She seemed happy enough yesterday with me having the lead. I guess it's going to be a forced diet this season,' said Gabriella unhappily in her head. 'At least I'll always have an ally in Mom.'

Lauren and Edward both sat down, Edward at the other end of the long table with Lauren on his right. "So, Gabriella, are you off to another rehearsal?" asked Edward, wanting to change the subject as he saw his granddaughter's sad demeanor as a salad was placed in front of her.

Gabriella looked up and nodded her head. "Chris and I practiced this morning at the studio but we have normal class this afternoon and another practice for us. I'll be in the best form I think ever by the time the performances start," assured Gabriella, checking herself to keep from putting any attitude in her voice. She had learned years ago when they first came to Copanvy that neither of her grandparents, as the king and queen of Copanvy, accepted any type of attitude, even from family, except the occasional from their son and her father Stephen.

"Ah, yes, Christopher Sonders. I'm glad that partnership is working out finally to bring you both success within the ballet company," commented Edward, smiling at his granddaughter.

"She just better not be getting interested in him in other ways," muttered Lauren under her breath, realizing she hadn't been as quiet as she had intended to be when she saw Stephen give her a dirty look which she would accept only from him.

"Mother," warned Stephen, a certain edge in his voice that alerted Gabriella that there was something going on she wasn't aware of.

"Why would I be interested in Chris outside of ballet Grandmother? He is just a friend, really," assured Gabriella, sticking her fork into another piece of lettuce, trying to imagine it was the yummy pasta she almost had as her lunch.

When Gabriella looked back up, she saw all four faces of her family members staring back at her, some discomfort on all of their faces. "What?"

Edward cleared his throat. "I think it's time that we are honest with you Gabriella."

Lauren looked to her husband but nodded her head as she turned her attention back on her granddaughter. "You should know this has been decided on since you came to Copanvy but under your parents' persuasion, we decided to hold off on telling you until this summer. I guess today is as good as any actually."

Gabriella, panicked now, looked anxiously from her grandparents to her parents who both were not meeting her gaze now. 'Oh God, this is bad, so very bad.'

"Gabriella, it is tradition in Copanvy for a princess to be engaged and married by the age of twenty-two. We have held off on enforcing this tradition with you because of your determination to complete your education and then to get your masters degree. Now though, as you are done with school, we, meaning your grandmother and I, along with our council of public representatives have agreed that it is time you are wed," announced Edward, intently watching Gabriella's face to see any change in her expression.

He didn't have to wait long as Gabriella stared at him openly in shock for a few moments before she furiously shook her head. "That's funny Grandfather, really. Another great joke from you!"

"I'm not joking Gabriella, I'm actually very serious. We expect you to be engaged this year before your twenty-fifth birthday and married before you are twenty-six. In generations past, the marriages have always been arranged but, as we know this is difficult for you to accept already, we are willing to let you decide on your own husband of choice out of the pool that we approve of. We already have a list and plan on making the introductions for your review starting next month," explained Edward, glancing at his son to see him gazing back at him, checked anger evident in his brown eyes. "Stephen, you knew this was coming and that this was a reality."

"With all due respect sir, I remember you and Mother talking about this but not the way you just explained it. I thought I would be the one to talk to her about it," said Stephen, feeling Annette's soothing hand cover his on his right leg under the table. He heard a long intake of breath from his left and looked over to see Gabriella, still slightly shaking her head, trying to take in deep breaths. "Are you all right Gabriella?"

Before Gabriella could help herself, she burst out, "Am I all right? Dad, how can I be all right? My grandparents just told me that I'm supposed to get engaged to someone of their pool of choosing to get married to all in the next year and a half! Dad, I haven't even dated anyone since Troy! How can I be expected to marry already, especially against my will, to someone I don't love? And to top it all off, you have known about this but haven't said anything to me! How am I supposed to feel right now?"

"Hurt, betrayed, anxious," supplied Annette from across the way. "We understand that Gabriella."

"But you are agreeing with them aren't you Mom?" accused Gabriella, seeing that apologetic look on Annette's face. "You of all people, I can't believe this!"

"Gabriella, you will lower your voice now and get rid of your attitude. We have been more than lenient with you on this matter. The council has wanted you married to an eligible and respectable young man for years now but have respected your parents' wishes to hold off until you were allowed to finish your schooling. This will not wait any longer," replied Lauren, narrowing her eyes as she stared at her still struggling granddaughter. "This is your duty as Princess of Copanvy and you will fulfill it, end of story."

Gabriella stared disbelieving at both King Edward and Queen Lauren, not seeing them as her grandparents or family at the moment as family meant caring for each other and she certainly didn't feel cared for at the moment. Without another thought, Gabriella pushed back her chair before a servant could help her up and left the room, anxiously rushing to get outside of the palace, knowing she would suffocate otherwise. When she finally got to the exit she desired, she opened the glass door and walked out onto the upper gardens. Gabriella dragged a long breath into her lungs before she let it go, finding herself still shaking as she made her way to her favorite bench surrounded by flowers.

'Are they serious? I'm expected to marry someone before I'm twenty-six? To someone I don't know, that I don't care for? All for some tradition of this country? What happened to this being modern times?' ranted Gabriella in her head, wiping away tears of frustration, so caught up in her head that she didn't hear either of her parents as they quietly sat down on each side of her on the bench.

"Gabriella," started Annette, her heart twisting as she saw her daughter in one of the most emotionally distraught states she had been in since their New Mexico days. "I'm so sorry sweetie."

Gabriella dragged in a breath again and let it go before she sadly shook her head. "No, this is what I'm fated to isn't it? Living a life where I have no free will, where I'm expected to jump when I'm told to like I'm a royal dog?"

"Hey, no one expects you to be that obedient," joked Stephen, glad he was able to produce even the slightest smile on Gabriella's face. He gently took Gabriella's left hand into both of his, shooting Annette a silent look begging for help before he turned his attention back to his daughter. "I know this is tough, and it must sound so foreign to you about these obnoxious royal duties that you are expected to perform, but it is unfortunately our fate, our life. You know that I know how you feel though Gabriella, it's what happened with me too."

"Then why are you letting them do this to me? Why are you just sitting there, letting them make this demand of me and my life?" asked Gabriella, knowing she may be out of bounds but had to ask the question. "You disobeyed them and married Mom! And you both are so happy and in love! Why can't I have that same fate?"

Stephen returned her gaze, surprised that he had the strength to do that much. "If you had someone in your life right now that I knew you were crazy about, I'd stick up for you and by you in an instant but that's isn't the case Gabriella. You haven't even really dated anyone."

Gabriella continued to stare at her father, trying to piece together his reasoning as she slowly realized the truth in his words. "Not since Troy," whispered Gabriella, paling a little. "So because things didn't work out with him you're punishing me? You didn't even like Troy in the beginning!"

Seeing that neither father or daughter were really listening to each other now, Annette decided to step in, as was usual in these situations. "Gabriella, what your father means is that we can't give your grandparents a valid reason for you not to marry into an almost arranged marriage before your twenty-sixth birthday. Trust me, when I was first told about this I argued with your grandmother for an hour and got into some hot trouble with her for it for weeks after but I tried to get her to understand, truly I did. Sometimes I even wonder if she's so hard on you because of what your father and I did, that she is viewing you as her chance to make things better in the royal family."

"Better? How is forcing me into a loveless marriage better?" demanded Gabriella, looking off into the distance, her gaze trained on some birds on the lawn of one of the lower gardens. "I just wish I was a bird right now, so I could be free of all these demands, so I could have my own life, and live it my own way."

An idea formed in Stephen's mind just then, of a way to somewhat make Gabriella happier at the moment. "Would you settle to flying to see your best friends in New Mexico in about two weeks?" offered Stephen, grinning as he saw that instant smile on Gabriella's face.

"Really? I can really go?" asked Gabriella, excited at the prospect of going back to Albuquerque to see everyone. "When?"

"Well I have some peace meetings to attend to in Washington D.C. next week so you can come out with me, be my guest of sorts to the social events, and then from there you can fly to New Mexico, with Paul of course. Will that at least help make this moment a bit less painful? I know it won't make the problem go away but it's the best I can do at the moment," admitted Stephen. "What do you say?"

"Of course I say yes!" exclaimed Gabriella. "I would love to go visit! For a week maybe? Can I stay there for at least that much time?"

Annette answered before Stephen could even think about it. "Of course Gabriella, a week isn't too much to ask. You need to talk to Rodger though and let him know, and Christopher."

Gabriella excitedly nodded her head. "Definitely! Oh my God, this is so great! I have to go call the girls!"

As Gabriella was about to stand up, Stephen gently tugged on her hand to get her to sit down again. "Wait Gabriella, we still need to talk about this marriage thing. I know you are excited about the trip now but that doesn't erase this problem we are all now facing. I know you're hurt and frustrated."

"To say the least," admitted Gabriella, sitting back down on the bench. "Why is this a duty, to be married before a certain age?"

"It's more of a royal strategy per se than anything else that has been around for ages. Several generations ago, daughters were used all the time in arranged marriages to create strong alliances for families, especially noble or royal ones. It also served to keep the power within the families," explained Stephen, thinking back to his history lessons from his younger years. "In recent times, the arranged part has become more obsolete in several countries but there's still that expectation that royal princesses especially will marry within a selected pool of candidates for almost the same reasons I suspect. In your case, there's extra pressure as you are the only child of your generation. If you do not marry, the line will die with you as you will have no offspring, at least that's the mentality."

"So then would the pressure be off if I had a child out of wedlock?" asked Gabriella, shocking both parents.

Annette shook her head. "That wouldn't help you at all Gabriella so please don't think that way. I know you are very smart and with that said, I am willing to bet that you are scheming in your mind a way out of this but finding some guy and getting pregnant just to provide an heir for the next generation is not the answer."

"Not to mention that it would be considered scandalous and a slap in your grandparents' faces," added Stephen. "Look Gabriella, I know this is a lot to take in right now but what I am proposing is for you to take your time to think about this. It's not like you have to get married tomorrow."

"But I have to get married within a year and a half!" argued Gabriella. "That's still putting a time constraint on something that I should be able to decide on myself."

"That's true, I agree, but I have thought about this a million times before Gabriella and just don't know what more I can do for you here. Your grandparents are very set on this and unfortunately, your grandmother was right back there. This is part of the territory of being a princess, obliging the royal expectations," said Stephen, hating the sadness that resided again in his daughter's brown eyes. "Look, they won't start bringing the eligible bachelors around until at least next month. Let's just make the best of things now, focus on this trip to see your friends, enjoy your time out there, and then when you come back we'll start to think about this more. I do promise you this though Gabriella. If you don't meet a single man that is introduced to you that you like and can see yourself caring for the rest of your life, I will do my absolute best to make sure you aren't forced against your will then."

Annette patted Gabriella's hand before giving her a gentle smile. "I think what your dad means is that neither he or I will allow for you to be bullied by this royal commitment to this country to be in a bad situation for the rest of your life but at the same time, keep an open mind and please try to give this a shot. It would go down a lot easier with your grandparents if they saw you at least trying."

Gabriella let out a long sigh. "All right, I get it. Give it the old college try and if it doesn't work, we can renegotiate, right?"

Stephen nodded his head. "I promise you at least that much."

"Your word has always been golden Dad. Fine, when I come back from New Mexico, I promise to try to go along with this arranged marriage of sorts for the benefit of this country. You know, I bet millions of girls would stop dreaming of being a princess if they knew their prince wasn't always in the picture and that they would end up being forced into a marriage," commented Gabriella, looking off into the distance. "Being a true princess, even in modern times, isn't all romance and fun."

"But it can still include those aspects if you work at it sweetie," returned Annette, slipping an arm around Gabriella's shoulder and drawing her body against Annette's as the little family continued to sit on the bench in the upper gardens, each silently wondering what Gabriella's future really would be like in the next year and a half.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Gabriella!" screamed Tessa, being the first to spot their best friend as she made her way out of security between Paul and Curtis. Tessa rushed towards the brunette while Gabriella ran towards her at the same time, instantly hugging each other tight, being shortly joined by Taylor and Sharpay, making it a nice, big group hug.

"I've missed you guys so much!" exclaimed Gabriella, so happy to be back in New Mexico, even if it was just the airport. "God, so much has happened recently!"

"How were the meetings in D.C.?" asked Taylor, thinking that was what Gabriella was talking about.

"They went well, Dad let me even sit in during a few of them," supplied Gabriella. "Come on, let's go get something to eat! I'm starving!"

"Aww, poor baby didn't like first class food?" teased Tessa, already leading the group of girlfriends out of the airport and towards the garage. "Paul? Do you need us to stay for you guys to get your usual tinted windows car?"

"No need," replied Paul. "It's waiting with a driver outside. Are you girls sure you don't want to drive in that car instead?"

"Are you kidding? It's a sunny, beautiful day here! We are so driving with the top down in my Mustang!" exclaimed Sharpay, rolling her eyes in the process. "Really Paul, I thought you were much smarter than that!"

Paul threw up his hands in surrender. "All right, I guess it's just you and me in the car Curtis. Where are you girls going? And don't lie to me Tessa."

"Like I would ever," returned Tessa, batting her eyelashes at the bodyguard.

"Tessa," warned Paul before Curtis could jump in.

"Fine spoilsport. We're going to Gaby's favorite pizza place since she's so hungry. We'll meet you there?" offered Tessa.

Curtis nodded his head. "We'll meet you at the parking garage's exit."

Sharpay sighed. "Fine, have it your way and make it obvious my car is carrying a special royal guest," said Sharpay, hoping it would cause the two bodyguards to back off.

"Not working either Sharpay," stated Paul as he shook his head.

"Hey, a girl has to try," replied Sharpay, shrugging her shoulders as the girls continued on to the garage while Paul and Curtis went to look for the hired car. "God Gabriella, they are still so overprotective!"

"Only here," answered Gabriella. "Back home they give me a lot more freedom. I think they're like on high alert here because of the history here and that they don't have every place wired like they do in Copanvy. We even have a bigger team than you see back there. They just don't know that I know."

Taylor wrapped her arm around Gabriella's shoulders. "Well, we'll do our best to ignore them this week. We have our best friend from high school back and there's nothing that is going to spoil that for us."

Gabriella grinned back at Taylor, instantly relieved that she was back with people who knew who Gabriella really was as a person and not the image she had worked herself into being over the past years. 'Thank God for true blue friends!'

"Do you remember the time we came here right before senior year started Gab? When that hot waiter guy gave you his number?" asked Taylor before she bit into her slice of pizza.

"Oh my God! I totally remember that! He was so into Gabriella Sharpay, you wouldn't believe it! And our girl here wouldn't have any of it! Did you ever call the poor boy?" questioned Tessa.

Gabriella shook her head. "I didn't. Shortly after, things with me and Troy picked up and I didn't think of the guy here after that. Now those were the days that I sometimes wish I could capture in a bottle and relive whenever I wanted to."

"Despite all the hardships?" asked Taylor, a bit surprised by this admission.

Gabriella thought for a few moments. "I guess I should rephrase that. I wish that I could relive those moments that left me in such happiness and bliss while still keeping those hard times. Those times that I cried, that I hurt, they've only made me that much stronger in truth. Yes, it was hard to deal with Riley Sutton's attack and rape, it was terrible going through Alicia's attack months after, but both events served as reality checks for me and tested me into showing my real strength and character. I don't know if I'd be the same person I am today without all that."

Tessa grinned at Gabriella. "And we all know that you would be a complete wimp otherwise, right?"

"Hey!" protested Gabriella. "I didn't mean that either! It's just, things happen for a reason. You know I believe in that a lot."

"I do, otherwise you wouldn't be wearing that ring on your right hand still," replied Tessa, looking at the promise ring of years ago shining on Gabriella's right hand that was resting on the table. "That's a true testament to faith."

"Still harboring a secret hope that Troy will come after you as a proper knight, or rather a prince, would do for his princess?" asked Sharpay, watching Gabriella's expression carefully.

After a few moments of being silent, reflecting on Sharpay's question, Gabriella slowly nodded her head. "I think that may be why I haven't really wanted to date anyone for all these years. Well that plus going on a date with bodyguards, visible or not, is hard plus never knowing if a guy likes you for you or for the fact you are royalty of the country. I know I was hurt when I saw Troy with that redhead on New Year's Eve those years back but I got over it, knowing that I was the one that let him go freely after all. I was the one that dropped the ball by not returning his emails and calls as often as I had in that first year until it finally just tapered off."

"But Gaby, it's not like you ignored him on purpose. I remember how infrequent you got with all of us during that time too. You had a lot going on, actively going to meetings with the king and your dad, having to attend all those royal social functions, and trying to go to school. It's understandable," returned Tessa.

"That may be true but I could have done better. I talked to him a few times sporadically via email even after New Year's Eve four and a half years ago but it just didn't feel the same, I felt weird knowing that he was with some other girl that wasn't me. Maybe what I'm hoping for really isn't necessarily Troy again but to feel what I felt when I was with him, to be loved in that manner again," confessed Gabriella. "God only knows I'm desperately hoping I find it in order to keep my sanity in my near future."

Taylor, who had been quiet for most of this portion of the conversation as she didn't want to slip up about something Chad informed her about, took this as a chance to change the subject that clearly still stung Gabriella. "What's going on in your near future?"

Gabriella opened her mouth to respond when she heard a scream from a table across the room. "Oh my God, there's someone famous here!"

All four heads in the booth they were occupying turned to see a pretty brunette grinning in their direction while Gabriella quickly moved her head back so it was resting against the booth, safely hiding her face behind Tessa who didn't even notice. She said something quickly to the guy with dark brown hair who was sitting across from her before getting up and making her way to the girls' table. "Aren't you Princess Gabriella of Copanvy?" asked the excited girl.

Gabriella looked around the table for help but didn't see any as Sharpay and Tessa both gave the girl curious looks while Taylor averted her face from the girl, instead looking at Gabriella. "Umm, yes?" offered Gabriella, giving the girl a weak smile.

"I am so excited to see you! What are you doing here in old Albuquerque, New Mexico?" questioned the brunette. "I've seen you in so many magazines in the last few years. It's refreshing to see a princess in the news and a good role model at that instead of all these crazed celebrities and even princes misbehaving. I'm Celeste by the way."

"Nice to meet you," returned Gabriella, reaching out her right hand and shaking Celeste's offered one, signaling Paul and Curtis that they could go back to eating their pizza. "I'm flattered you know who I am."

"What girl couldn't?" asked Celeste. "Wait, is that you Taylor McKessie?"

Taylor groaned in her head before turning her attention back to the brunette standing at their booth, somewhat thankful that the pizza place was pretty empty at the moment since they were between lunch and dinner rushes. "Hi Celeste."

"You never told me you knew a princess! How very bad of you Taylor. It's okay though, I'm sure you didn't mean to brag," returned Celeste. "Is it okay if I take a picture with you and of course your friends Princess Gabriella?"

Gabriella anxiously looked around the table and saw Taylor reluctantly nod while Sharpay and Tessa both had huge grins on their faces, finding this encounter to be extremely funny. "Sure, if it's okay with all of them."

"Great! Troy! Can you come over here with my cell phone please? I need you to take a picture!" called out Celeste, turning her attention to the dark brown haired guy for a moment before smiling back at Gabriella. "This is so cool! My friends are never going to believe this."

"Yes they will," grumbled Taylor, bracing herself for what she knew what was coming next.

"Here babe, I have your phone. Who do you want a picture with?" asked the guy, walking towards them while he tried to navigate through Celeste's phone to find the camera option.

"Princess Gabriella silly!" replied Celeste, grinning at Troy as he snapped his head up at the name.

Troy felt all the blood leave his face as his blue eyes connected with all too familiar brown eyes that reflected as much shock as he felt at the moment. "Brie?" he managed to say, which was a miracle to Troy as he felt his throat tighten while his stomach twisted into knots.

A familiar pang was felt in Gabriella's heart as she stared back into those blue eyes that always used to be the windows into her young love's soul and feelings. It got worse as she heard him say her name, the name only he called her. "Hi Troy," returned Gabriella, putting a small smile on her face. "I think you remember the girls."

Troy, having realized for the first time there were three other girls with Gabriella, looked around the table and saw Sharpay's and Tessa's curious faces while Taylor had an almost pleading look on her face. "Of course. How is everyone doing?"

"Fabulous," returned Sharpay. "What are you doing here in Albuquerque? Last I heard you were part of some NBA team, working your way up."

"I am but it's not basketball season so Celeste and I thought we'd come and visit my hometown," explained Troy. "So she could meet my parents and everything."

It was then that everything started to click in Gabriella's mind as she looked at the adoring way Celeste was looking up at Troy, the manner with which her right arm was wrapped around his waist. 'This is no Amy situation with Troy, like last time I saw him here with another girl that turned out to be his older cousin. They're together. Once again, I come back to Albuquerque to find Troy taken by another girl. I guess I'm fated to have it repeatedly told to me that he is no longer mine nor my future.'

"Aren't I the luckiest girl in the world? A hot and up and coming fiancé who is so committed to me heart and soul," exclaimed Celeste. "As Taylor already knows, Troy and I are getting married next year!"

Tessa felt her mouth drop as she looked at the brunette and then back at Troy, shaking her head slowly. 'God Troy, I know you have no real responsibility to Gabriella but why did you let her find out this way?'

Sharpay didn't fare much better as she just stared at Troy as she saw panic slowly creep into his blue eyes. 'At least you have the decency to look scared now as to what is about to happen you creep. Wait, Taylor knew?' thought Sharpay, whipping her head around to look at the girl next to her who was currently finding the table suddenly interesting.

"Umm, congratulations to you both then," replied Gabriella when no one else at the table said anything, forcing herself to try to stay calm. Her eyes darted to the sparkling engagement ring on the other brunette's left hand and silently counted backwards from ten to try to get control over the tears that were starting to choke her as she pushed them down so they wouldn't be visible.

"Brie," Troy managed to start saying, stopping when Gabriella shook her head.

"I'm happy for you Troy, I'm glad that you have found happiness and love. That's great news," replied Gabriella, giving Celeste the best smile she could. She then remembered the now heavily weighted item that was sitting on her right hand's ring finger and quickly moved her hand to sit on her right leg under the table.

The sudden movement caught Troy's gaze and he felt his stomach drop further as he saw the flash of gold on her right hand. 'The promise ring. She's kept it all this time? Oh God, what have I just done?'

Tessa also saw Gabriella's actions and knew that Gabriella was most likely on the verge of breaking down. "Well, as lovely as it was to see you again Troy, and to meet you Celeste, we have to go. Gaby is here for only a short amount of time and we have promised a visit to some other high school friends."

Sharpay caught onto Tessa's efforts and nodded her head, calling to a waiter to bring the bill and a box for the remaining pizza. "Yes, we are so sorry we have to leave but when a high school best friend is here from out of town, every second counts right?"

Celeste nodded her head showing her understanding. "Do you mind if we take a picture before you girls leave?"

Tessa and Sharpay both nervously looked over at Gabriella who was now looking down at the table, just as Taylor still was. "Sure," mumbled Gabriella, forcing herself to look back up and at the woman she so wanted to be at the moment.

After the waiter placed the box and bill on the table, Tessa made quick work of putting the pizza in the box while Sharpay pulled some money out of her wallet and placed it on the bill. Tessa shot Gabriella a worried look after she scooted out of the booth, allowing Gabriella to scoot out after her. Sharpay had to nudge Taylor before Taylor looked up and realized that they were leaving. Once all four girls were out, they gathered together with Celeste at the end next to Taylor and smiled at the cell phone, Gabriella struggling the most to smile at the cell phone for the promised picture, dropping it as soon as Troy lowered it back down.

"Thank you so much! Wow, I am so honored to have met you and to especially know that you and Troy must have gone to East High together with Taylor and the others. What a small world! You simply must come to our wedding!" exclaimed Celeste, unaware of the silent knife she was driving in and twisting in Gabriella's heart.

"Umm Celeste, I'm sure Gabriella has other things to do than to come to our wedding," murmured Troy, reminding the five girls that he still could speak after being silent for so long. "It was nice seeing you again Sharpay, Tessa, Taylor… Brie."

"You too," returned Gabriella, looking at Troy again despite how much it pained her. "Congratulations on your happy news."

"Thanks!" replied Celeste, wrapping both arms around Troy's waist, not registering the fact that he didn't return the embrace as was usual.

With that, the four girls left the restaurant, leaving two familiar men Troy recognized to follow after. "Paul!" he called out, stopping the younger of the two. "Please take care of Brie for me."

Paul silently nodded his head, knowing in his own heart that Troy meant no harm today and was most likely as shocked and as hurt as Gabriella was at that same moment. "Always."

Troy watched as the two bodyguards got into a tinted car while Sharpay's pink Mustang, which had been upgraded to the current year's model, zoomed by, giving him one last glimpse of his past, who currently was in the back seat with her face in her hands, most likely crying, leaving Troy with the worst feeling of helplessness that he had felt in quite some time.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Gabriella Montez, are you listening to a word I'm saying?" asked Tessa, exasperated that Gabriella seemed to not hear her at all as she sat on Tessa's bed, staring blankly at something.

_From the bottom of my broken heart,  
There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know,  
You were my first love, you were my true love  
From the first kisses to the very last rose.  
From the bottom of my broken heart,  
Even through time may find me somebody new,  
You were my real love, I never knew love  
'Til there was you  
From the bottom of my broken heart._

"Gaby!" exclaimed Tessa, getting more and more frustrated as she saw Gabriella's glazed eyes as she stared at what Tessa now realized was the picture of the gang from high school that Gabriella had given everyone before she left for Copanvy.

_You promised yourself  
but to somebody else  
and you made it so perfectly clear  
still I wish you were here_

"Taylor, get in here!" called out Tessa, grateful that the other girl quickly came into Gabriella's room, just in time to see a single tear travel down Gabriella's cheek.

"Gab, no, no more tears," pleaded Taylor, instantly gathering the other girl in her arms while Tessa's mood softened as she realized now what was going on.

Tessa sadly sat down on the other side of Gabriella as Gabriella seemed to continue to stare off into space again without any real expression besides that single tear. "Tay, could she be in shock or something?"

"I'm not in shock," replied Gabriella, finally snapping herself out of her memories and her thoughts that were so appropriately accompanied by Britney Spears' "From the Bottom of My Broken Heart," which was playing in one ear from her IPod. "Sorry, I spaced. Got caught up in a song."

"What song?" questioned Tessa, instantly suspicious, picking up the IPod and seeing the title on it. "Gaby, I thought we agreed last night that just as we have forgiven Taylor for not telling us anything about Troy's engagement to that girl that you were to put him in your past."

"It's not that simple Tess," answered Gabriella, looking down at her right hand and twisting the ring around her finger. "He meant a lot to me back then. In some ways, Troy still does mean a lot to me."

"But he's engaged," stated Tessa, hating to be blunt like that but felt that she needed to say it.

"I know that Tessa and I accept it, but it doesn't make the hurt go away or make me forget the amazing memories we shared. It just serves as a message from fate to me about what I must face when I go back to Copanvy," answered Gabriella, wiping away the solo tear.

Taylor gazed back at her best friend who seemed to always have that hidden strength every girl wished she possessed in times like this. "You keep saying that. What exactly is going on Gabriella?"

Tessa groaned as she heard a knock on the front door of the apartment she and Taylor shared, where Gabriella, Paul, and Curtis were staying. "No talking in there until I get back!" called out Tessa as she answered the door.

Troy stood nervously outside the apartment he knew Taylor shared with Tessa, suspecting that Gabriella was staying with her two best friends from high school instead of Sharpay's mansion or a hotel. When the door was ripped open though, he was unprepared for the shocked face of Tessa's before she replaced it with a look of determination as she stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind her. "Umm, hi Tessa."

"Don't 'umm, hi Tessa,' me Troy Bolton! What are you doing here after everything that happened yesterday? Come back to take another shot at my best friend's broken heart?" accused Tessa, not caring that her voice was rising with each word. "Newsflash, I don't think you can break it any more than you have."

"Tessa, I didn't come here for that, honest. I just, I need to talk to her," stated Troy running his right hand through his dark brown hair before rubbing the back of his neck from the nerves he felt. "I promise, I don't have any evil intentions here. I need to just, I need to explain everything, I owe her that much."

Tessa scoffed. "You are damn right you do plus more. Do you know that despite everything you may think you know, you don't even know the half of what that woman in there has gone through? How much more you have hurt her without even realizing it, like you did yesterday? I know, I know, it's not your fault because you aren't together, haven't been for six plus years, but she's been hurt by you more recently than you think."

"What are you talking about?" questioned Troy, now curious as to what Tessa was referring to. "I haven't seen Gabriella, at least in person, since she left Albuquerque those years ago! I never made it out to Copanvy to see her before all our communication started to drop off."

Tessa took a moment, trying to collect her frustration that she was unleashing on Troy and cooled herself off before continuing. "Look Troy, I'm sorry to be putting you through my protective act again but I think it's only fair that you know that Gabriella saw you in person about four and a half years ago."

Troy instantly closed his eyes, trying to go back in time to what Tessa could be referring to. He opened them again and saw the truth in Tessa's words. "I'm confused, when could this have been? I have been nowhere near Europe my entire life."

Tessa, knowing that Gabriella would probably be mad at her for doing this, decided to tell Troy about it. "New Year's Eve party at Chad and Jason's frat house at U of A. Remember, I think you were dating a redhead at the time, Sara or Tara? Anyway, Gabriella surprised us all with a visit and we went to the party, forgetting that you would show, and well you did and Gabriella was devastated that night yet handled it with grace after a twenty minute breakdown in the car. She put her best foot forward after that, to walk away from you and your memories, or so I thought. Seems Gabriella still has a soft spot for you and always will as you are her first love."

"As she is mine," returned Troy, trying to absorb everything before smacking himself on his forehead and hitting the back of his head against the white wall he was now leaning against. "Think Bolton, think. Why didn't you see her that night?"

"Because she didn't want to be seen by you and you were too occupied with your girlfriend at the time," answered Tessa.

"But I've always known when Gabriella was near, at least I did when we were together in high school," replied Troy. "I guess not so much after since I didn't sense her in the pizza place yesterday or at the frat party those years ago. If she was put through all that then, why is she still wearing the promise ring I gave her?"

Before Tessa could respond, another voice answered Troy's question. "Because I believed that your promise still meant something, that despite our time apart, you seeing other girls, that we would find our way back to each other. I learned yesterday though that my belief was a silly teenage girl's dream."

Troy looked over at Gabriella as she stood in the doorway now, Taylor behind her as a silent support, and shook his head. "Please, Brie, can we talk about all this?"

Gabriella nodded her head, taking a step forward, feeling Tessa grab her arm as she passed her. "You don't have to do this Gaby," said Tessa, concern in her eyes.

"I do," replied Gabriella. "I'll be fine."

"But…" started Tessa before Taylor grabbed her arm and dragged her inside, closing the door to their apartment.

Troy stared at the closed door and then down at Gabriella, who had changed so much yet so little over the years. "Thanks. Maybe, can we take a walk or do you need Paul with us?"

Gabriella shook her head. "He doesn't need to be invited, he'll follow with Curtis on their own. I think a walk is the best idea right now. I need some fresh air anyway."

Troy nodded his head and walked down the hallway and into the elevator, pressing the ground floor, both silent until the doors opened again and they walked out into the lobby of the apartment building. He held one of the doors open for her and the corners of his mouth tugged upwards as she gave him a grateful smile. They walked together in silence for a few more yards before Gabriella spoke up first.

"So when did you propose to Celeste?" asked Gabriella, wanting to know Troy's history, what she had missed out on even if it hurt her more.

"About three months ago," returned Troy. "She and I met about a year ago and we clicked. It was the first time I really meshed with a girl like I used to with you."

Gabriella nodded her head, looking down at the ground under the guise of trying not to trip over her own feet while her mind was really racing with how she felt about this new revelation. "You're happy right?"

"I have been," replied Troy. He let silence fill the air between them again as they continued to walk along the street before he got the courage to ask her about what Tessa revealed to him moments before. "Why didn't you say hi at least when you came on New Year's Eve? Why did you leave your visit a secret?"

Gabriella considered what to tell Troy before she chose her words carefully to answer his question. "It was a surprise for everyone, no one knew I was coming actually. I didn't greet you that night or make my presence known because I saw how happy you were with that girl and I didn't want to confuse your life any more than I already had. You moved on then, just as you have now, and that's the right thing to do, what I wanted and want you to do. I just want you to find the life and happiness you deserve Troy."

Her gentle words tugged again at Troy's heart as his own mind was busy trying to understand and accept everything that she was saying, what had already happened in his past. "What about yours? Ours?"

"We're two separate beings now, as we have always been, but now we have a much more separate way of looking at life. You've found yours and now I just have to somehow find mine back in my destiny in Copanvy," answered Gabriella, giving him a sad smile. "I'm just glad one of us was able to find true love again and do something about it."

"Gabriella, I really am sorry about all this, about the pain you must have felt back then and now," said Troy, looking straight into Gabriella's brown eyes. "I really did mean that promise when I made it to you senior year of high school at the time. If things had been different, I would still be living up to that promise instead of breaking it as I am now. When you stopped returning my emails as often as you used to, I should have fought harder to try to keep in touch, I have recognized that on several occasions before on my own ponderings of the past. I obviously didn't learn from the summer before senior year when the same thing happened. Maybe that's why I deserved to lose you as I have."

Gabriella bit her nip nervously as she listened to Troy, shocked at Troy's last sentence. "No, I'm sorry I lost sight of such a great thing after that first year of distance. Life got hectic and the adjustments got harder then but I should have tried harder, I know it. Maybe though this is where we were supposed to be."

"We're supposed to both feel guilty about the past and wishing that things had been different? Don't get me wrong, I really love Celeste but Brie, you were my first true and actual love of my life," returned Troy, daring to place the palm of his right hand on Gabriella's left cheek, relishing the feel of touching her again.

"But not your last," replied Gabriella in a whisper, drawing in a shaky breath. "I meant it when I said it earlier, that I really am happy for you Troy. Be sure to let me know when the actual wedding date is. Forgive me for not going but I would still like to send you a congratulatory gift."

"Brie, no, you don't have to," protested Troy, looking up and being somewhat amazed that they had made it back to Tessa and Taylor's apartment building.

Gabriella shook her head. "I don't have to but I want to, especially for everything you did to help me through all those hard times in high school. I'll always remember you as my Wildcat savior Troy and for that I'll always be grateful. Best of luck with your future," said Gabriella, raising herself up onto her toes to place a gentle kiss on his cheek, realizing as she pulled away that Troy still carried the scar through his eyebrow from one of those fights he got into during high school over her. She gave him one last look before tearing herself away from his side, quickly walking into the lobby of the building, looking over her shoulder one last time to give him a small wave as she entered the elevators and left him behind as the doors closed.

* * *

Sharpay, dressed in her best "night out" outfit, worriedly looked over at a seemingly depressed Gabriella before she returned her gaze to Tessa and Taylor, who were sitting across from her in the half-circular booth in the club they were at for the night. "So we came to a club why?"

"Gabriella needed to get out of the apartment, a change of scenery," explained Tessa, not amazed that Gabriella was staring off into space again. "She was like this back home and we need to snap her out of it. I know she loves dancing so this was the best solution Tay and I could come up with."

Sharpay nodded her head in approval and understanding. "Gab, let's go dance!"

"No, I'm okay here," answered Gabriella in a quiet voice.

"See?" replied Tessa, rolling her eyes at Gabriella's behavior. "Gaby, we didn't get you all dressed up and hot looking to just sit here, hidden behind a table in a booth at one of the best clubs here! Now come on, we're dancing, now!"

Gabriella sighed and slowly nodded her head, sliding out of the booth after Sharpay got out, not seeing the worried look Taylor had on her face at the moment. 'Maybe being hard on her and pushing her to snap out of it isn't the answer like Tessa thinks. Gab seems really hurt and too distracted to be here,' thought Taylor as she watched Gabriella move out onto the dance floor, courtesy of Sharpay's dragging.

"Don't make me drag you too Taylor!" exclaimed Tessa, getting tired of having to prod everyone into getting into the mood for being at the club. "Gabriella is fine, honest."

"She's not though Tess," replied Taylor. "You can see the pain and heartache clearly in her eyes while she battles for her rational, responsible side to win in being happy for Troy and letting him go."

Tessa thought about what Taylor said for a few moments before reluctantly nodding her head. "I know what you are saying but the idea of her moping over him is just too depressing. Speaking of, why did your boyfriend bring said guy here?" asked Tessa as she spotted Chad and Troy entering the club. "Taylor, you didn't…"

"No! I told Chad where we were going because I had to break our plans for the night. I in no way invited him!" defended Taylor.

"We better go and do damage control before this gets ugly fast," muttered Tessa, already walking towards where Chad and Troy were near one of the bars, Troy ordering them beers while Chad checked out the crowd a few feet away. His grin grew as he saw Taylor approaching but dropped as soon as he saw the murderous look on Tessa's face.

"Umm, hey girls!" called out Chad, trying his best to ignore the piercing look Tessa was throwing his way. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"Can it Danforth. What were you thinking bringing Troy here, tonight?" demanded Tessa, not allowing for Taylor to get involved as she knew she would be too soft on her fiancé. "I know you've done some nonsensical things before but this is truly idiotic!"

"Hey!" protested Chad. "We deserve a night out just as you girls deserve a girls' night."

Tessa rolled her eyes. "I agree but why did you have to pick this club? It's not like we live in a small town out in the middle of nowhere where there is only one place serving alcohol. Honestly Chad!"

Chad shrugged. "We can be in the same place, honest. I won't bother Taylor while she spends girly time with you and Sharpay and Ga… Oh shit, sorry, I forgot she would be here too!"

"Bingo," replied Tessa dryly. "I'm sorry I'm so harsh with you right now but honestly, after what happened this afternoon, we just need to get Gabriella happily distracted. You do know what happened right?"

Taylor nodded her head. "He does, I filled him in earlier too. Look Tessa, maybe this won't be such a bad thing having Troy here. I don't think he's all that likely to approach her after this afternoon. Chad can make sure of that too."

Tessa eyed Taylor and then Chad before reluctantly nodding her head. "I guess that's going to have to do then. Paul and Curtis are somewhere around here too along with the rest of Gabriella's team. I bet Paul would stop Troy advancing before any of us anyway."

She spotted Troy coming in their direction and left, knowing herself well enough to know that Tessa would have pounced on him for hurting Gabriella again but also knowing it wasn't all his fault. This left Chad and Taylor to force smiles on their faces as they greeted him.

"Here's your usual," said Troy, handing Chad the beer. "Hey Taylor, I didn't know you'd be here. Do you want something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks," responded Taylor, feeling a bit torn between where she should be and where she was now. "Have a good day?"

Troy let out a long sigh and shook his head. "I'm sure you know that I didn't. Is Gabriella okay?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself," suggested Chad before Taylor elbowed him in the side, hard. "Oww, woman! Oh, umm, forget I said anything Troy."

"What the hell are you talking about man?" asked Troy, clearly confused and yet not all that phased by Chad's random ramblings with Taylor censoring him. "Brie is here?"

Taylor inwardly groaned as she glared at Chad, who was currently trying his best to look adorable to try to deflect some of the annoyance and anger radiating from her towards him at that moment. She tore her eyes from her fiancé and instead focused on Troy's face as he searched the crowded club for a familiar brunette.

Troy's heart continued to pound faster as he searched the club, carefully, for any sign of Gabriella, feeling his mouth go dry as he finally found her, dancing with Sharpay and Tessa, surrounded by a group of leering guys. He watched as some of the guys got a bit more forward with the three girls who were busy dancing with each other, acting as if they didn't have a group of grown men watching their every move. Troy started walking closer to see Gabriella's face clearer and to be closer if anything happened when he felt a firm grip around his right wrist. He looked up and saw Chad sadly shake his head at him.

"Don't do it dude, she's not yours to worry about Troy," stated Chad, seeing the sadness creep into Troy's facial features again. "I'm sorry but you can't do this to her or yourself. You're engaged to Celeste for God's sake! You go over there now and she's going to think there's hope again and I'm sorry but I can't willingly let you put her through that not to mention what you'll do yourself."

Troy stared at his friend for another moment before turning his head again to look at Gabriella, who was currently talking to some of the guys along with Sharpay and Taylor. 'God, she has matured in more ways than one,' he thought as he eyed how the strapless black dress seemed to hug her every, mature curve. 'She's sophisticated with that dress and that swept up do yet also spells out sexy. Leave it to Brie and her girlfriends to put that together.'

Eventually, Troy ended his torture and looked back at Chad who seemed relieved that he wouldn't have to drag Troy back from getting into any fist fights with the guys still hanging around the girls on the dance floor. After Taylor left to join the three other girls on the dance floor, Chad and Troy found a high table with two tall chairs and sat down, getting into a conversation about sports in general before discussing basketball, as they always did whenever they were together. Despite their easy talk with one another, neither guy could resist gazing back to the dance floor where the girls were dancing and talking and having a blast with one another, making both men wish things were like they were in high school.

* * *

Gabriella smiled at Sharpay as she and two of the guys came back the booth they had picked out earlier in the night with drinks in their hands. "Thanks," murmured Gabriella to the blonde guy who she thought was named Fred as he handed her a bottled water, the second one he had insisted on buying for her, while everyone else had some type alcoholic beverage, ranging from beer to Midori Sours.

"No problem," he replied, grinning at her, somehow making Gabriella feel a bit nervous.

She chalked it up to nerves of being in a new situation and continued to sip from the water, listening to the conversations around her while she still felt Fred's gaze on her, as if waiting for something to happen. Gabriella brushed it off as she listened in on Sharpay's flirting with the black haired man who seemed to be interested in taking her home while Tessa and Taylor talked amongst themselves. The water helped cool off Gabriella's body as she continued to drink it between adding to the conversations around her.

"Do you girls live around here?" asked Fred, looking at Gabriella.

"They do," returned Gabriella, indicating Taylor and Tessa. "I grew up here but am just visiting now."

"Where do you live now?" questioned the blonde. "Somewhere nearby still?"

Gabriella shook her head, several more times than she intended to. "Far, far away. Another country actually."

"Ah, a foreigner," he said, smirking at her for some reason beyond Gabriella's comprehension. "Why don't I show you around?"

Gabriella blinked back at him as she started feeling her body heat up a bit more, causing her to drink the last of her water. 'That's strange, I feel like I'm heating up more instead of cooling off,' she thought as she started noticing everything was getting less focused although by just a little. 'Am I just jetlagged or something?'

"Excuse me, I have to use the little girls' room," said Gabriella, glad that Fred slid out of the booth and let her get out, following behind her as she went in the direction of the restrooms. He seemed to hesitate as he saw a short line of other women waiting for the bathroom before standing beside Gabriella as she now leaned against the wall. "I think I'll just wash my face. I'll meet you back at the table."

"Are you sure?" questioned Fred, giving her a once over.

"I'm fine, thanks," replied Gabriella as she ditched the line to head straight into the bathroom to the black granite counters where the sinks were.

She heavily put both hands down on the counter as she blinked her eyes several times, trying to focus again as she got more frustrated that her vision wasn't clearing. Gabriella turned on the sink and filled her hands with water as she splashed some on her face, using a paper towel to dab dry, then using the towel to wipe the back of her neck. Not knowing what caused this sudden feeling of being sick, Gabriella moved so that her back was leaning against a wall so she wouldn't block the sinks for others while she tried to now control her quick breathing, which seemed to subside once she took measured breaths in and out. 'I guess I'm just not used to partying like this anymore.'

Unsure of how much time she had already spent in the restroom, Gabriella pushed off the wall and threw away the paper towels, moving into the hallway of the restrooms, bumping right into a human wall who instantly encircled her with his arms to steady her. Her eyes took in the navy blue polo shirt as they continued moving upward, noting the chest of the guy was toned, gasping as she finally looked into a very familiar pair of blue eyes. "Troy!"

Troy gazed worriedly down at Gabriella who didn't seem like herself at all, her eyes a bit glazed over. "Hi Brie. You all right?"

Gabriella took her time in answering but eventually nodded her head. "Just fine," said Gabriella, shyly looking away, realizing after a few beats that Troy still had his arms wrapped around her waist. "Umm, maybe I should go back to the girls. I'm starting to feel a bit tired."

"Uh, sure, I'll go with you," offered Troy, relieved as she nodded her acceptance of his offer.

As they exited the restroom area of the club, one of Gabriella's favorite dance songs came on. "Oh, Troy, I love this song! Will you dance with me?"

Troy, definitely confused in this change in Gabriella's behavior from this afternoon agreed, especially after seeing a certain creepy look a blonde guy a few feet away was giving them. 'I think I saw him with her earlier. Doesn't look like the best intentions type of guy either,' thought Troy as he allowed Gabriella to lead him onto the edge of the dance floor as she slowly started getting into the rhythm of the song.

He gulped as Gabriella did a quick drop only to come back up, brushing his body with hers every inch of the way. She grinned seductively at him over her shoulder as Gabriella began to move with the music again, smiling more as she felt Troy's arms snake around her waist. 'God, this feels so good!' screamed Gabriella in her head, feeling as if everything was a dream.

Their bodies grinded together to the music, continuing to get closer by the second until Gabriella's body was fully molded to Troy's. 'This is so wrong, I shouldn't be doing this to Celeste but I just can't help myself,' reflected Troy as he breathed in her familiar fragrance again. 'Who knows if this will ever happen again, if I can ever find this magic again with her.'

After a couple of songs, Troy noticed that Gabriella's energy seemed to drain away as she turned around in his arms again so that she was facing him, effectively turning their dancing into slow dancing despite the fast rhythm of the current song. "Brie, are you all right?" asked Troy, feeling himself grin at the same time as he felt her nuzzle her head into the crook of his neck like she used to in high school.

"Just tired," replied Gabriella. "This is so much fun Troy, I've really missed this. I've missed you even more though."

"I've missed you too Gabriella," admitted Troy, pulling his head back a little so he could gaze down into her eyes that were staring back up at him. "More than you'll ever know."

He watched as her eyelids slowly lowered and all Troy's self control snapped as he seized the opportunity and gently kissed Gabriella's lips, savoring the moment as she responded in kind, letting out a little sigh as she deepened the kiss first as his arms snaked around her waist tighter. After a few moments of sharing several kisses, which brought back memory after memory for Troy, he pulled back and searched her face for any signs of regret, thankfully seeing none. Instead, Gabriella tucked her head back into the crook of his neck, sliding her right hand up his chest, to rest right over his quickly beating heart.

"I love you Troy," whispered Gabriella, just barely loud enough for Troy to hear her correctly. "I love you and wished it was you I would marry."

Shocked and unsure of what to do next, Troy took his left hand and picked up her right hand that was resting on his chest to kiss the back of it, realizing then that she was without the promise ring. That sight alone woke Troy up out of his little world that he and Gabriella had just created together, effectively bringing him back down to reality.

'No, this isn't right. You're engaged Troy! She told you she was happy for you! But you know she really isn't, just as you aren't really sure you can live without her now. Those three words she spoke touched the corners of your heart you thought were non-existent now. That has to mean something!' argued Troy in his mind. "Brie, maybe we should think about what we're doing right here, right now. I'm still engaged Gabriella, I'm sorry."

Gabriella lifted her head and leaned back so that she was looking into his face again. "I still love you Troy, I can't help it," confessed Gabriella, reaching up to gently brush back some of his soft dark brown hair that was hanging over his blue eyes, smiling a little just before he felt her weight in his grasp become much heavier than it was before. He saw Gabriella's eyes roll slightly before her eyelids closed, before her back arched over his arms as she laid now passed out in his arms, completely reliant on Troy to keep her standing.

Troy panicked, unsure of what to do as he took in Gabriella, positive that she was now passed out. "Shit. Paul!" yelled Troy, spotting Paul and Curtis talking together at a table close by.

Paul glanced over and quickly got up, rushing over. "What happened?"

"I don't know but she seemed out of it since I bumped into her near the restroom. She was fine, tired but fine, and then she just passed out," explained Troy, now having Gabriella's body in his arms as he didn't want to lay her on the ground of the club, his left arm supporting her knees while his right supported Gabriella's shoulders. "I think she may have been slipped something."

Paul felt for Gabriella's pulse, finding it but grimacing at the slowness of it. "We have to get her out of here and to a private doctor, the one she used to see. Can you carry her? I need to call Emma and get the number of the doctor we used to use those years ago."

"Just do it," said Troy as he rushed out of the club, unaware of all the attention he and Paul were getting as they rushed Gabriella out and into the waiting car that pulled away as soon as Curtis closed the door and joined them in the front seat.

Troy used the car door to help him prop Gabriella up a little better, feeling himself become more and more worried as she continued to passively lay in his arms, showing no signs of waking up any time soon. He brought her body up a little as he leaned forward, kissing her softly on the forehead as he felt a few hot tears course down his cheeks. "You can't die on me now Brie, not after tonight. Please, don't die. I love you."

He sighed again as he saw her unresponsive face again, mentally kicking himself for expecting her to suddenly wake up or something at his words. Somewhere in the distance, he heard Paul give the driver directions to the private doctor's whereabouts while Paul kept his fingers on Gabriella's pulse via her left wrist. Troy looked at Paul who tried to give him a reassuring look, which Troy just brushed off, finding nothing comforting about this situation. Hoping to see her eyes open, Troy turned his attention back on Gabriella's face only to notice that it was getting paler in color. He closed his eyes momentarily as he thought, 'You can't be so cruel God to have us to be brought together again by fate only to tear us apart again like this, after realizing what still lives on in both of us. Brie has to live, she just has to.'

When the car stopped, Curtis opened the car door while Paul ran around and led them into the hospital through a back door, all the men running as they tried to desperately get Gabriella whatever help she needed, all hoping for the best but fearing the worst.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Troy stood up in the small room where he, Chad, Taylor, Tessa, and Sharpay were waiting now, as they had been for the past two and a half hours, to hear some type of news from Paul as to how Gabriella was doing. Nervous beyond words, Troy continued to pace back and forth, lost in his own thoughts and words to not even hear the comforting words the other four were exchanging with each other, Chad having a comforting arm around Taylor while Tessa and Sharpay hugged each other.

After another ten minutes, Paul popped into the room, a serious and upset look on his face. "You were right Troy. Gabriella's blood tested positive for what the doctor thinks is GHB that must have been slipped into Gabriella's drink by that guy you said you spotted leering at you guys earlier after the restrooms. We sent some of the team back for him but he was gone and no one there knew who he was."

"That's impossible though," argued Sharpay. "Gab only had bottled water and I was there for both."

"Did you buy them?" questioned Paul, turning his attention to the blonde.

Sharpay started to nod her head before she paled, realizing she hadn't. "No, that guy Fred did but I was there with him. We were the drink runners for the table."

"Sharpay, think clearly about this. Were those bottled waters in your sight at all times? Was this guy ever with his back to you?" pushed Paul, seeing Sharpay as the only clue in to how this could have happened.

She searched her mind, frantic now thinking she could have spared Gabriella another traumatic experience, and tried to replay the trips to the bar in her head, focusing on what the blonde guy was doing during each of those trips. "I can't remember. He might have. Oh God, I aided in Gabriella being in the hospital!"

Troy shook his head as he pulled the blonde girl into his arms, comforting her in the best hug he could give her. "You didn't, you didn't know Sharpay. The guy could have sneaked GHB into Gabriella's drink at any point without you seeing, especially if you had a full set of drinks yourself to carry. You wouldn't have even noticed from concentrating on not spilling them."

"Troy is right Shar, you couldn't have prevented this," agreed Tessa.

Chad slowly raised his hand, causing the rest of the group to look at him. "Call me dumb but what is GHB?"

"GHB is short for Gamma Hydroxybutyric Acid, usually a liquid that is often used in date rape scenarios," explained Taylor, recognizing the term from her undergrad years as a science major. "It would explain so much like why Gabriella probably didn't detect its presence in her water. She wouldn't be able to see it or taste it as it is usually a powder that quickly dissolves into a liquid or a liquid base already."

Tessa paled at this explanation. "You mean, that guy drugged her water with intentions of…raping her?"

Troy's anger flared at these words, not at Tessa but at the guy who almost hurt Gabriella in the same manner in which Riley Sutton did years ago. "That SOB, if I ever find him," started Troy, jumping from his seat to stand on his feet again, stopping as he felt a gentle squeeze on his hand. He looked down and saw a still teary Sharpay looking up at him.

"You couldn't have known Troy, just as you said I couldn't have," returned Sharpay. "You saved her though. If it wasn't for you, God knows what that guy would have done to her. To be honest, I don't even know if any of us would have even noticed in time to save her from a déjà vu of an event she should never have to relive again. We are such horrible friends!"

"Hey, listen to me, all five of you," stated Paul, unable to witness anymore of the self-blame going around the room. "It doesn't matter about what we could have done or think about the what ifs. To put it simply, Gabriella is still with the doctor being checked out but she's going to live. He's not sure what was in the GHB as the doctor suspects it was home created but because Gabriella wasn't drinking alcohol with it, the effects aren't as severe as they could be, which is probably why she lasted so long coherently conscious. Just, please, try to keep it together. I don't know how much Gabriella is going to remember whenever she recovers but we're going to need to be prepared for anything, all right?"

Chad, Taylor, Tessa, Sharpay, and Troy all nodded at Paul before he got called back into the hallway. "God, he is such the voice of reason now," remarked Tessa, feeling new respect for the bodyguard.

"Yeah, no more humoring us because he had to because we were stupid teenagers," said Taylor. "He's treating us like adults, like equals."

"Hey, I resent that!" protested Sharpay, causing a round of laughter, even from Troy, as they all shook their head at Sharpay and her still elevated sense that she was better than the rest of them which still came out every once in a while. The tension eased a little from the room just then.

After another twenty minutes, Paul came back into the room, this time with a smile on his face. "Gabriella is going to be just fine. We're moving her back to your apartment Tessa and Taylor if that's okay. She's not awake but we want to get her out before daylight so it's not so much of a commotion."

"Of course," agreed Taylor, being the first to stand up. "Whatever we can do to help, we'll do it."

"Exactly! I just want to take our girl home, safe and sound," expressed Tessa, Sharpay nodding her head in agreement.

Paul smiled again at the group of best and close friends Gabriella was lucky to have in her life, even after all the years had passed. He looked over at Troy, who looked like he desperately needed to see Gabriella while also needed to do something with his pent up tension. "Troy, would you carry Gabriella for me from the stretcher to the car and then the apartment?"

Troy nodded his head, giving Paul a grateful smile. "Thanks Paul."

Paul nodded, leading the dark brown haired guy out of the room and into the room across the way where Gabriella still lay motionless. They waited for a few minutes for the cars to get ready before Troy scooped Gabriella back into his arms, securing his hold as she was now wrapped in blankets to keep her warm. While they drove back to Tessa and Taylor's apartment, Troy just stared at the brunette woman in his arms, silently relieved that color had returned back to her face along with the knowledge that she would be okay in a few hours when she woke. The doctor had said he would be around in the early afternoon to check on Gabriella again but that the worst was over.

When the car stopped in front of the apartment building, Troy got out and gently carried Gabriella into the building through the garage's side door into the lobby, following Tessa into the apartment and then into Tessa's room. After Tessa and Taylor worked together to clear the bed of Tessa's clothes, magazines, and CDs, Tessa pulled back a corner of the comforter and the top sheet, letting Troy gently place Gabriella onto the bed. He and Tessa worked silently together to unbundle the hospital's blankets from around Gabriella who was now dressed in only a hospital gown and her underwear, her dress having been taken off during the examination and now in Sharpay's possession. Once he was sure Gabriella was as comfortable as she could be at the moment, Troy pulled the sheet and comforter back over her, gently tucking her in and kissing her forehead one last time before pulling away, but not before he whispered his heart's message to her one last time that night. When Troy pulled away, he blushed as he saw Tessa knowingly smile at him, shaking her head a little as she left the room, leaving Troy to keep watch of the one person he was finding that he held above all others still, the true love of his youth and quite possibly the love of his lifetime.

* * *

Gabriella felt an intense pounding in her head before she struggled to open her eyes, blinking several times to try to soothe the pain she felt as her eyes adjusted to the light that filled the room. She slowly looked around and saw that she was in what looked like Tessa's room. Ever so carefully, Gabriella sat herself up in the bed, looking down as the sheet slipped down and saw that she was in a hospital gown. 'What am I doing in a hospital gown?' she wondered, racking her brain to try to figure out what had happened last night. 'I remember the club, I remember going to the bathroom and feeling sick, then getting this dazed yet dreamy feeling. I walked out and then ran into… Troy! I remember walking with him, the feel of his arms around me, and then dancing but what the hell happened after that?'

Her forehead and nose scrunched up while Gabriella desperately tried to piece together what occurred the night before. 'God, I need to stop thinking, it's making my head pound more,' said Gabriella to herself, her head now resting in her hands, trying to massage the headache out.

"Hey, I thought I heard someone get up," whispered Taylor, smiling at Gabriella. "The doctor gave us some mild medicine for you to take to help with that headache. He should be around in less than an hour to check you over again. Want some lunch?"

Gabriella nodded her head, doing so carefully as to not cause any more pain. "Why are you whispering?" asked Gabriella, now looking up at one of her best friends.

"Troy," replied Taylor, tilting her head to the left.

Slowly, Gabriella turned her head and felt herself smile a little as she saw Troy sleeping against the wall next to the bed, a blanket thrown across him. "Has he been here all night?"

"More like all early to late morning, yes," answered Taylor. "Come on, I'll fill you in outside. Oh, here's some clothes from your bag I thought you may be more comfortable in than that hospital gown."

Gabriella took the clothes from Taylor and gave her a grateful smile. "Tay, what happened? Why am I in this gown?"

"I'll tell you outside. Do you need help getting changed?" questioned Taylor.

"I think I'll be okay," replied Gabriella, swinging her legs over, careful not to step on Troy, and standing up, wavering a little but happy she was able to stand up on her own. She went into Tessa's bathroom and washed up, taking her time in cleaning up and then putting the pair of khaki shorts and white baby doll top with multicolored flowers embroidered along the edges over clean underwear Taylor also gave her. Gabriella threw the used hospital gown into the trash and slowly walked out, pausing before she left the room to see Troy peacefully sleeping still.

Gabriella wasn't all that surprised to see Curtis and Paul both sitting on the living room couch, Paul especially looking at her with concern, while Chad, Tessa, Taylor, and Sharpay were sitting at the dining room table, Chad quickly getting up to let Gabriella sit down. "Thanks," murmured Gabriella.

"Here, take these," instructed Taylor, handing Gabriella two white pills and a glass of water. "Do you want a sandwich or a salad? We picked up both for you as we didn't know what you'd feel like."

"Troy will probably want the sandwich so I can eat the salad, thanks guys," replied Gabriella, unaware of the looks being traded around the table at the moment as she was passed a Greek salad. "So, someone want to fill me in on what happened?"

Sharpay dropped her mouth at this, only to pull it back up as she reminded herself they needed to be supportive and calm, which was currently a struggle for Sharpay. "You passed out in Troy's arms out on the dance floor. He carried you to the car and we rushed to the hospital where you were examined for a few hours. You had been slipped something by that jerk you were talking to most of the night."

"Fred?" asked Gabriella, following the story. "How? I had bottled water?"

Chad shrugged his shoulders. "Our best guess is that he opened it, dumped some out somewhere and slipped in the drugs. I think the doctor said it was homemade, GPS?"

"No, that's a navigation system sweetie," replied Taylor, gentleness in her voice. "It was GHB Gab."

'GHB, GHB, why does that sound familiar?' wondered Gabriella, paling as she finally placed it. "One of the common date rape drugs? The guy was working to rape me at the end of the night?"

Tessa heard the slightly hysterical edge in Gabriella's voice as she stopped eating and scooted her chair over to take Gabriella's left hand in hers. "Quite possibly but the key here is that he didn't succeed, right? You're safe, you're among friends, nothing is going to happen to you."

"But rape?" asked Gabriella weakly, flashes of an experience seven years ago entering her mind, images she had banished from her every day memory long ago. "Oh God…"

The four friends helplessly watched as Gabriella struggled to think about what she had just learned, all relieved when she seemed to be able to pull herself together again. After a few deep breaths, Gabriella returned to looking at her friends in the eyes, a brave front but one that she had mastered over the years. "I'm fine, honest."

Tessa just nodded her head, wanting to be there for her best friend in whatever capacity she was needed. "We believe you. Do you remember anything from last night though Gab?"

Gabriella thought for a few moments before she slowly said, "I remember us dancing, then having guys surround us, flirting with you girls. I remember talking to Fred the most of them while also talking to you three. I remember feeling really hot all of a sudden and tired, getting up for the restroom and telling Fred he didn't have to wait with me when there was a line for the ladies' room. He left and then I decided to just wash my face to cool off. I spent some unknown time there, trying to get control over feeling dizzy and slightly unfocused while also trying to cool down. Then when I left I ran into Troy, who steadied me. We were going to the table but then I heard a favorite and dragged him to dance with me. I remember feeling like I was in a dream state, that I think I started thinking I was dreaming, being back in his arms. After that, it kind of gets fuzzy and dark."

"Hello? Yes sir… Yes sir… Hold on," said Paul, getting up and exiting through the front door with his cell phone in his ear, giving Gabriella a look before he left.

"You don't remember anything after that Brie?" asked Troy, wearing a heartbroken expression on his face at that moment, clear to everyone in the room who was now looking at him that Gabriella wasn't remembering something emotional and important. "Nothing you said or did?"

She blinked a few times, trying to think of what he was talking about. "No, I don't," answered Gabriella. "I remember us dancing Troy, being together like it was old times."

"Think harder Brie, please," begged Troy softly, the pain in his eyes becoming too much for Gabriella to take, forcing her to break their gaze, instead looking at her half-eaten salad. "Please Gabriella, you must remember it."

As the silence stretched on, Sharpay, Tessa, Taylor, and Chad all exchanged glances, all four extremely nervous as to what would happen next.

"I'm sorry Troy, that's as much as I remember," replied Gabriella quietly, looking up just in time to see Troy shaking his head sadly before leaving the apartment, closing the door softly behind him.

Chad immediately followed Troy out, closing the door again, leaving the four girls sitting at the table, one very hurt and yet confused brunette among them.

"Troy! Troy man, hold up!" called out Chad, grateful that Troy stopped at the end of the hall, now leaning against a wall. "What's tearing you up Troy?"

"Evidently nothing," bit out Troy, bitterness in every syllable. "I just, I had hoped that last night meant something, that it was a confirmation from somewhere that she and I were meant for each other, that she still loved me."

Chad stood silently for a moment before asking, "What would give you that feeling, those thoughts? You're engaged Troy."

"I know!" exclaimed Troy, letting out a frustrated groan. "I know, trust me I know! I was up thinking about all this while watching over Brie to make sure she was going to be fine. You want to know what the hell happened last night? What she can't remember? She kissed me, or we kissed, I don't know who initiated but we both kissed each other! And, to top it off, she told me she loved me still Chad, that she missed me. It's like hearing those words from her mouth were the magic words to reopen pieces of my heart and soul that I forgot were locked away. To hear her say she didn't remember, it just crushed me man, totally and utterly crushed me."

"Wow," uttered Chad, completely shocked at this revelation. He just stared at his best friend from pre-school, unable to think of anything worthy of being said at the moment. Chad heard a discreet cough and looked to his left to see Paul standing there, a few feet away, an unreadable expression his face. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough, I just let the doctor into the apartment to check Gabriella out. Is that really true Troy? What happened before she passed out?" asked Paul, somehow not all that surprised that it had happened last night when he wasn't looking. He and Curtis had agreed with Gabriella to let her have some less guarded time while keeping an eye on her whereabouts. The last time Paul had seen Gabriella was when she was walking out of the restrooms with Troy, Paul not bothering to look again as he knew he could trust Troy.

Troy nodded his head, raising his right hand to rub the back of his neck. "That's what happened all right. It's burning in my memory like hot coals that don't want to be put out. Maybe instead of Gabriella having the dream it was me, some part me that desperately needed to hear that from her again after seeing her for the first time in years."

"I never understood why you two gave up," admitted Paul, being older and braver than Chad in this subject matter. "You went through so much together here in this city, you stayed in touch for about a year, and then it all just kind of tapered off."

"College happened, I got busy with school at U of A and Gabriella really stepped out into the Copanvy society as a princess while she also started school there. Our lives got hectic and we had one last conversation where we both agreed it was too hard to keep talking to each other like we were, never able to see each other. We wanted to be friends but neither of us were dating during that time period and we kept saying those three words, I love you, each time we talked. I think the time and distance just killed it in the end," reflected Troy, now finding the ceiling rather interesting as he thought about that time in his life. "We talked a few times after that but it wasn't the same, we were both so hesitant and guarded as to not be too flirtatious or affectionate that it just put a sour note on our relationship that deserved so much more."

"And then when she came two years after she left, Gabriella saw you with your then girlfriend," summed up Paul. "I guess that put the nail in it for sure then. I remember that night well."

Troy let out a dry chuckle that caught both Chad and Paul off guard. "You know, if I'm honest with myself, I'd admit that I've been Gabriella's since the moment I heard her sweet voice singing with me at that teen club on New Year's Eve. Even when we weren't talking, Brie has always been in my heart, in my mind, in my soul. Maybe that's why it took me so long to really settle with one girl."

"And now that you have, settled with Celeste and are planning on getting married, you're finding Fate a bit too cruel to bring Gab back in your life now, right?" replied Chad, knowing he spoke the truth as Troy nodded his head. "What are you going to do man?"

"What can I do? Brie is still a princess of some faraway land and I'm engaged to a woman who I've honestly cared and loved more than I have anyone else second to Gabriella. This isn't fair to Celeste, in fact I don't even know if she'll keep me around after I tell her about last night," admitted Troy. "I wouldn't blame her for kicking me to the curb, then I'll have two lost loves to think about at night."

"Don't do this to yourself Troy, please," pleaded Chad, walking over so he was leaning against the wall next to Troy. "I know it must hurt like all hell right now but think that at least you had some type of moment with Gab last night."

Troy scoffed a little at this. "And what a moment it turns out to be. One that she doesn't remember and that was probably drug induced."

"Come on Troy, stop this. This isn't like the Troy Bolton I knew when he was seventeen and I was the romantic cynic. I never would have thought you'd give up so easily right now," stated Paul, getting Troy's attention again as evidenced by Troy's gaze on the older man. "Yes, I think you are giving up. You say you love your fiancé, Celeste, but yet you are sitting here dreaming about a fleeting moment with Gabriella last night, admitting that you still think about her, feel for her, yet you are ready to let her go just like that, again?"

"What the hell am I supposed to do Paul?" returned Troy, a bit louder than he intended. "Gabriella is going to go back in a few days to Copanvy, you and Curtis with her, and I won't see her again for a while. How are we supposed to make this work? If not for the distance, there is definitely my inferior social class ranking as well. From what I remember hearing about her grandparents, I wouldn't be welcomed."

"That very well may be," conceded Paul, knowing that Troy spoke the truth there. "But you won't know for sure unless you fight for her, just as you fought for your 'Brie' back in high school. Look, I know you are engaged to another woman, I'm not trying to break that up, but I do want you to think about what you just said out here, what you felt last night. If something was so long and dead all those years ago, I find it hard that you would be feeling this all of a sudden now. Hey, my wife would be proud of me for that speech!"

Chad smirked at Paul. "You're married?"

Paul let out a little chuckle while he raised an eyebrow at the younger man. "Is that such a surprise? I know, romantic cynic and all, it's hard to believe but I got bitten by love's allure a few years back and now am happily married to Emma."

"Emma, that name sounds familiar. Oh God, Gab's psychologist Emma?" asked Chad.

Paul nodded. "That's the one."

"Wow, talk about unlikely!" exclaimed Chad.

"Says the guy whose fiancé has an IQ twice his own," teased Paul.

Troy grinned at this. "He got you good there Chad. Congratulations man, I'm happy for both you and Emma. You must find being married to your liking based on that smile of yours that's on your face when you just talked about her."

"I am happy. Oh, and that look? You were wearing it too a few minutes ago when you were talking about Gabriella. Look, here's some advice from an old guy. Take your time with this, think it through, but don't take too long. Gabriella and your fiancé both are wonderful women it sounds like, who both care for you a lot, probably even love, but you'll have to give up one for the other in the end. As for this idea that Gabriella confessed things out of being forced to by drugs? GHB made her feel like she was in a dream, it made her tired, it made her hot, it made her sweat, it made her pass out, but it did not make her say those things to you Troy. And I can tell you for a fact, she still feels those things but would never tell you now in a normal situation because she thinks you are happy with Celeste and is happy for that. That's just how she is," stated Paul. "The question is, are you really as happy as she thinks you are?"

"I honestly thought I was up until a few days ago. Celeste, she just is so down to earth and really cares for me for who I am, not because I'm some up and coming yet struggling basketball player trying to make it in the pros. We've had a lot of great memories together," confessed Troy.

Paul gave Troy a small smile. "Then maybe that's your answer Troy. Just, I don't even know why I'm telling you this, just know that Gabriella's window for you to be in her life is closing and it's closing fast. If you finish thinking and figure that she's for you, act on it before too much time has passed, all right?"

Troy and Chad looked at each other, stumped looks on both of their faces before they looked back to Paul, who had just answered his cell phone again and was walking back down the hall towards the apartment at a quick pace. "What was that about?" asked Chad, extremely confused by what Paul said and then the manner in which Paul walked off.

"Dunno but I sure as hell want to find out," returned Troy as he and Chad both walked back to the girls' apartment, opening the door just in time to hear Gabriella protest something.

"No! Paul, absolutely no way! I'm supposed to be able to spend more time here!" exclaimed Gabriella, standing up from her seat. "Paul, why do we have to go back today?"

Paul let out a sigh before looking Gabriella in the eyes. "Pictures and rumors have reached your grandparents and your parents but let's just say they are flipping out to put it mildly, using your lingo. There must have been some paparazzi outside the club that we didn't even see in the rush to get you out of there. We're both in deep trouble when we get back."

Gabriella closed her eyes and counted backwards from twenty, trying to get her emotions in check. "All right, let's go then. I'm sorry girls but I need to go home and face the music. Heaven help me if something else blows up in my face," muttered Gabriella, looking at Sharpay, Tessa, and Taylor who all worriedly looked back at her. "Don't worry, I'll be fine and I'll make sure Paul will be too but I guess this also means I have to cut this trip short, I'm sorry."

"Maybe you should check with the doctor to make sure you can travel," suggested Tessa, thinking of anything to try to keep Gabriella in town for a little while longer.

"If you don't mind me stepping in here, the princess will have no complications going on an airplane today," volunteered the doctor. "Her side effects look to be over and the GHB is more than likely completely out of her system now."

"Okay, let's not use that reason then," stated Tessa, giving the doctor a not so good look.

"Tessa, it isn't his fault, it's mine," commented Gabriella, seeing the look on Tessa's face. "Speaking of, thank you so much for taking care of me late last night, early this morning doctor. It means a lot to me and my family both that you left your family to help me out."

"It was my honor to help you Princess. Anytime you need anything, please call me," replied the doctor. "I guess I should go and leave you with your friends."

Paul nodded at the doctor and walked him out of the apartment, thanking him in the halls and paying for his services before returning to the apartment, seeing all the sad faces in the room now. "Look, I'm sorry I have to be the bad guy here but I got direct orders to bring Gabriella back today. There is a flight leaving in less than two hours we need to be on or I'll lose my job or worse, my head."

Chad chuckled. "Nice joke man."

Curtis shook his head. "He's not joking Chad, Paul is being serious. I know all of you guys love hanging out with each other but Paul and I have real jobs and lives at stake here. We need to return the princess back to Copanvy on that flight or there will be serious consequences for all of us, even Gabriella."

"And yet I feel like they already did their worst to me," mumbled Gabriella before looking back at Tessa, Taylor, Sharpay, Chad, and then Troy. "I'm so sorry everyone but I think it's best I get packed."

"We'll help," offered Taylor, following Gabriella into Taylor's bedroom where Gabriella's clothes were while Paul and Curtis packed their own things that were in the living room.

Sharpay and Tessa were uncharacteristically quiet as they waited with Chad and Troy, who both seemed to be lost in their own thoughts at the moment too. After fifteen minutes, Gabriella and Taylor both appeared again, Gabriella's bags in hand. The silence shared between the six friends hung in the air until Paul and Curtis came back in, Paul hating to rush the moment but knowing that time was of the essence.

"Come on Gabriella, we have to go. Curtis and I will wait in the hall," said Paul, waving at Sharpay before he was hugged by both Taylor and Tessa, shaking hands with Chad and Troy while Curtis just left without a word.

Gabriella waited a moment after the door closed and then turned her attention on her friends. "I hate these moments, can I just say that?"

"You and all of us," agreed Tessa, being the first one to approach the brunette, hugging her tightly. "I'm going to miss you like crazy, like always. We need to seriously talk when you get back, all right?"

"I have a feeling I know what based on the conversation moments ago but I'll call you as soon as I can. I don't know what's waiting for me at home but I'll call you when I can," promised Gabriella, returning the hug.

"Same goes for me," added Sharpay as she hugged Gabriella after doing air kisses on the cheeks. "Maybe we can video conference call or something."

"That's a possibility," agreed Gabriella. "Oh, and I think I have something you'll die for that I forgot to bring. I'll send it to you, promise."

"Hey, no designer things for me and Tay?" complained Tessa, grinning.

"Of course there are but we all know Sharpay is the most label conscious of us all," replied Gabriella, glad that the moment was far less dramatic and emotional as it was when she first moved away. 'In some ways, I think we've gotten used to saying good-bye to each other now since we've visited each other as often as we could in the past.'

Taylor was next and made sure she gave Gabriella as comforting of a hug as possible. "Be strong, all right? I know you're really confused, especially after last night, what you do and do not remember. Just know we are all here for you all right? I can't wait to see you at our wedding either."

"Me too, I know you'll be a beautiful bride Taylor," returned Gabriella, smiling once more. "Chad, you're going to take extra good care of her for me until then right?"

Chad nodded his head, getting his own hug from Gabriella. "Of course Gab! Do you think that girl would not make sure of that before she married me?"

Gabriella laughed. "That's true. I'll see you then too. I really can't believe it's so close!"

"Me either," replied Chad, instantly throwing up his hands in defeat as he saw three pairs of eyes glaring at him from behind Gabriella. "Hey, that was meant in a good way! Geez!"

Laughing, Gabriella stepped back and then turned her attention on Troy who had a multitude of emotions written on his face, especially in his eyes. "Troy…"

"Brie…" responded Troy before both of them walked towards each other until they were hugging each other tightly. "I'm going to miss you again, as I have since you left."

Gabriella hid her face in his neck, biting her lip as she listened to his words, more confused than ever about where she stood with Troy. "Me too, I'll miss you a lot Troy. Hey, maybe being friends will work better for us this time. You'll let me know when you and Celeste are registered and everything right?"

Troy's blue eyes darkened at the mention of his fiancé. "I'll see you at Chad and Taylor's wedding. Save a dance for me?"

Gabriella smiled a little as she pulled away, kissing him on the cheek, unable to resist the temptation to do so. "Of course. Bye Troy."

"Bye Brie," returned Troy, slowly letting go of Gabriella as she reluctantly pulled away from him. "Have a safe flight."

"Thanks," replied Gabriella, picking up her bag that she dropped on the floor and hoisting it onto her shoulder, walking towards the door and opening it, revealing a waiting Paul and Curtis. She turned a little and looked at Troy one last time over her shoulder. "And Troy? Thank you for last night. It means the world to me to know that you're still the sweet Wildcat I remember you to be."

Troy just grinned back at her as she crossed the threshold of the apartment and closed the door behind her. 'You're exactly as I remember you to be but we will never be as I remembered, as sad as that may be, and that's the truth. If only our lives had been different,' thought Gabriella as she followed Paul and Curtis into the apartment building's elevator and then into the waiting car, making time for the airport.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gabriella had just entered her room again in the palace after walking around Louvis, the city in Copanvy where the royalty spent most of their time in and where the palace was located, when her long time maid, Philippa Sanchen, came in with a worried look on her face. "What is it Pip?" asked Gabriella, instantly concerned.

"Princess, your grandparents and parents are waiting for you in the library," stated Philippa, not looking Gabriella in the eyes. "They've been waiting for over an hour for your return so I suggest going right away."

"Pip, what's happened?" questioned Gabriella, still refusing to go into the room with both pairs of family members present without a clue as to what she was walking into.

Philippa sighed. "I think it has something to do with your visit to the States but they wouldn't say more and none of the other servants know anything further. I tried to find out more but they are being very silent on this one."

Gabriella nodded her head. "Thank you for trying anyway Pip. I guess this was bound to happen after they let me rest for a day or so," stated Gabriella as she started the walk to the library on the opposite side of the palace. Philippa stayed behind in Gabriella's room to tidy things up but Gabriella was grateful for the sudden appearance of Paul by her side.

"You're walking into a hornet's nest, I have to warn you," murmured Paul as they continued to walk side by side. "I've already gotten my scolding from my superiors and I can only imagine you are going to get worse. Mine is just a hairline's breath to a suspension."

Gabriella turned her face towards Paul and saw the grim expression on his face. "Well that's just peachy," replied Gabriella, feeling her nerves collect as they finally reached the doors to the library. "I'm in for it this time aren't I?"

Paul returned her look with a sympathetic one. "The only thing I can say you have going for you right now is that you haven't been in paparazzi trouble for years so they can't claim a habit on this one."

"And that doesn't sound all that promising why?" returned Gabriella, not expecting an answer as she took in a deep breath and forced herself to enter the room on the other side of the doors.

All four heads snapped up at the sound of the door opening and then closing, making Gabriella wish that she had the ability to disappear once she saw the disapproving looks from her grandparents and then the worried look on her parents' faces. 'Yup, they definitely took it easy on me yesterday when they greeted me briefly and then left me alone to rest after making sure I was fine.'

"Hi?" offered Gabriella, unsure of what else to do at the moment.

"Sit down young lady, now," commanded Edward in his deep voice as he indicated the sole chair between the two couches that were occupied by her family. "We have many things to talk about."

Gabriella was sure to hold in the groan that she felt bubble up as she did as she was told, not having to wonder for long what she was in for as her grandmother laid into her barely after she sat down.

"What were you thinking involving yourself with that boy again? Honestly Gabriella, what are we to expect if we can't let you take a simple trip to New Mexico without getting involved in these stupid scandals? You can't say it isn't his fault either because your life was fine until you clearly met up with him again!" exclaimed Lauren, getting straight to the point. "You were there for less than a week and you managed to make headlines again and in his arms! Do you know how horrible that is for us?"

"Gabriella, I think what we all mean is that we're worried about you, and how you are recovering from this GHB drug you were slipped that Paul briefed us on," threw in Stephen, shooting his mother a look before turning back to Gabriella. "Are you truly all right, recovered?"

Gabriella nodded her head, keeping her eyes on her father and her mother, afraid to face her grandparents who she knew were seething at the moment. "I'm fine. The doctor that used to care for me when we lived there treated me as well that early morning and I had Taylor and Tessa as well as Troy there to care for me when we returned to their apartment."

"Your friends share an apartment with this boy that you stayed with?" asked Lauren, shock in her voice. "What were you thinking?"

"No, Troy, that's his name Grandmother, does not live with Tay and Tessa but he helped them watch over me while I was recovering at their shared apartment. Troy is just…a friend," said Gabriella, less conviction in her voice in the last part of her statement. "I'm sorry I've caused all this ruckus."

"You better be! Do you even comprehend the type of damage control we had to do? Have you even realized that you just invited the paparazzi back into your life? Better yet, did you even think Gabriella?" questioned Lauren, not soothed at all by the hand Edward laid on hers in an effort to comfort his wife.

Tears gathered in Gabriella's eyes that she managed to hold back as she stared back now at her grandmother whose face was just as red as her anger was. "I'm sorry Grandmother, honest I am. I didn't know that my drink had the drug in it, you have to know that. I didn't purposely go out there to cause trouble. I was drinking bottled water, the best precaution I could think of to avoid something like this. I behaved as you would have expected me to, as you have instructed me to ever since we came here all those years ago! Grandmother, Grandfather, can't you see that I've tried so hard to fit in here? To be the perfect princess you want me to be? It was a mistake, that night, and it will not happen again."

"You bet it won't because you're not allowed to be anywhere near that boy," returned Lauren, determination in her eyes. "Do you understand? He's nothing but trouble."

"Mother!" exclaimed Stephen, shocked at this turn of events. "Troy Bolton if anything helped save Gabriella. You can see it in the pictures of how he rescued her out of there, you can see it by the accounts Paul and Curtis both give."

"Not to mention that Troy is Gabriella's first love Mother," added Annette, unable to hold back her own feelings and words on this. "She loves him still, to this day, but has stayed away from him because she knew what you and Father expect of her. Gabriella has sacrificed so much more than any young girl and young woman should ever be asked to and she had done it without complaint. What more do you want from her?"

Lauren's eyes flashed as she now focused on her daughter-in-law. "Annette, I don't think you are in any position to talk. You are the one that took our Stephen away, away from his destiny and the arrangements we already made for him. Of course you would stick up for this boy of hers because you were him those years ago. He's only going after her now because of her being royalty, don't you see? Not to mention he is far beneath anything that would be good enough for Gabriella."

"I think what Lauren means is that Gabriella needs to be more careful now as she is about to start the search for a suitable husband now," said Edward who fought to be the rational, emotionless person in the room, despite his own ranging thoughts and emotions. "Gabriella, I understand that this probably wasn't all Troy's fault but this is how it looks in the press. They associate him with you and recall not only this past week but the trial over your rape and everything that's negative. You must see that isn't good for you, for us as a royal family."

"You make it sound like Troy raped me Grandfather and not Riley Sutton," stated Gabriella, looking back at her grandfather. "I can tell you that without Troy, I would have been in a much worse state than I was when I came here that summer immediately after and even when we came back for good that year in December. Troy means everything to me but you don't have to worry about him anymore."

Lauren was about to argue but stopped herself at these words. "So you realize that he's awful for you?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No, he's perfect for me but he's found someone else perfect for him. I learned this past week that Troy is engaged to be married next year so you don't need to worry about me falling into a troublesome relationship with a guy that you so clearly don't approve of even though I'd give anything to be back with him."

"Oh sweetie," said Annette as she stood up and hugged her daughter who gratefully returned it. "I'm so sorry. Did you find out when you woke back up?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No, the day before. We were at the club because the girls wanted me to have some fun, to try to cheer me up."

"And that speaks wonders for your other friends," remarked Lauren dryly, ignoring the warning look on Edward's face. "Gabriella, you are no longer seventeen years old. You'll be twenty-five in December and you need to seriously evaluate your life and your future. You are going to be the future Queen of Copanvy but you cannot hold this crown up high with all this trouble, these scandals in your life. It's clear to me now that we most certainly need to arrange a marriage for you soon."

"Mother, please, take it easy on her," pleaded Stephen from where he was now standing behind his daughter, a comforting hand on Gabriella's right shoulder. "Can't you see that this isn't the best time to badger her into this? She's already agreed to meeting the appropriate suitors and she understands what this past few weeks mean for her. Enough for now, please."

Lauren opened her mouth only to stop as she felt a firm squeeze of her hand from Edward. She glared at him while he returned her hard stare without flinching. "I think Stephen is right, we aren't doing any good by digging into our granddaughter while she is hurt. Gabriella dear, you should also know though that your weekends will be booked for the next month or two."

Gabriella pulled herself out of her foggy thoughts when she heard this and dared to look her grandfather in the eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

"To help damage control your image, we've arranged for you to do charity work. On Saturdays, you will be working at a teen center while on Sundays, you will be working at a homeless shelter. You've already developed a reputation for doing these philanthropic activities on your own but your grandmother and I have decided you need to be seen at these two places for the next several weeks, at least until everything quiets down again. I personally think you'll enjoy them as you do the other volunteering you do," explained Edward, glad to see the agreeing nod Gabriella just gave him. "Good, I'm glad that we can agree on that. Lauren, aren't you due for tea with some nobility or something?"

Lauren just looked at her husband and nodded her head, accepting his help up off the couch. "Gabriella, I expect better of you. You've done so well to improve over the years, please don't throw that all away over a boy who is clearly not even available."

Gabriella watched in silence as her grandparents left the room and sank back into her chair once the door closed behind them, neither sparing her or her parents another look. She almost laughed as she heard the audible sighs from both of her parents as they came back around and sat down on a couch so they could face her again. "We're so sorry sweetheart," said Stephen. "Your mom and I were more worried about your health but you know your grandparents, they are very much set in their old ways."

"I know," murmured Gabriella, trying to sort through her thoughts. "I've been taught enough and seen enough since we've come to Copanvy to know to expect that from them. I think the news that Troy is getting married next year at least helped sooth Grandmother's concerns, if only a tad."

"That may be true but it's clear that it doesn't help you feel any better. How do you feel about that?" asked Annette, knowing even better than Stephen how their daughter really felt in regards to Troy.

Gabriella took a moment before looking back at her parents. "I'm not going to lie, it hurts but I at least know that he's happy. She, umm her name is Celeste, she seems really nice, more bubbly than I thought he would go for but it has been a long time since we've been together. Apparently, he never mentioned me to her."

"I'm sure he didn't want this fiancé of his to be jealous of you," assured Stephen, a smile on his face. "After all, what other woman could compare to the loveliness of my daughter, inside and out?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes at this. "God, you are such a dad!"

Annette and Stephen just laughed, both glad that Gabriella was able to joke now. "So you are dealing rather well with this it would seem."

"Maybe I am now but I had a tough time to start. Going out that night before the whole GHB thing helped, just to relax with my girlfriends again, the ones closest to me for sure, but I was the one to really let him go. All those years ago when I could have fought to keep him, to say let's try the long distance thing, I let him go," remarked Gabriella with a small shrug. "I believed in that old saying about letting someone go and knowing if it was true if he comes back and knowing if it was false if he didn't. Well in this case he didn't, but I know in my heart what we shared was deep and special, that it was true love. It just wasn't enough."

"I'm sure it was Gabriella but with the time that has passed, I'm sure that you are right, that Troy tried to move on as you have tried as well. Maybe you can still be friends," offered Stephen.

"Quite possibly but we'll see. If you two don't mind, I actually called a session with Emma that starts in about twenty minutes and I wanted to freshen up a bit," stated Gabriella, causing worried looks to appear on her parents' faces. "No, no, I'm okay. I just, knowing I was slipped a date rape drug has me a bit unnerved and I just want to talk to her about that on a professional level. I'm fine, I'm not going nutty, promise."

Stephen chuckled. "That would be the day, our daughter going nutty."

Gabriella got up and hugged both of her parents before heading towards the door, stopping short to turn back to them. "Thank you Dad, Mom, for standing up for me today. That meant a lot."

"Anytime sweetie," replied Annette, giving her daughter a smile before Gabriella slipped out of the room to get ready for her therapy session.

* * *

Troy bounced the basketball back to Chad to check it and caught it as Chad returned it before Troy faked left and then right to make a smooth layup, winning the third of their one-on-one games. Chad let out a frustrated groan and shook his head as he grabbed his water bottle and sat down against the nearby wall of the gym they were playing at, only to be joined by Troy shortly after.

"I cannot believe you are kicking my ass like this! I'm either way out of shape or you got really good with the pros," stated Chad with a shake of his head. "I'd like to think it was just you getting better since college."

Troy chuckled after he took a few sips of water from his own water bottle. "Sure, keep thinking that Danforth."

"Shut up!" exclaimed Chad, shoving Troy a little on the shoulder. "Man, it's great having you back home Bolton, I've missed this."

"Same here man, same here. It's amazing how very different I feel being back in Albuquerque. Don't get me wrong, I love New York but it's so much faster than life here in New Mexico. I miss those days where you and I played on the same team and I knew where I was going in life. Now, I'm not so sure man," confessed Troy.

Chad eyed his best friend for a while, trying to find the right words for the situation. "Well to me it seems like you still are that same guy who knows what's up, what he wants out of life. You're working to get yourself up to that level to play regularly for a professional NBA team, you've got a fiancé that you love, and you've got all of us clowns back here and spread across that went to high school with you to support you all the way. What more do you want dude?"

"Gabriella," murmured Troy unconsciously, realizing too late that he had said her name aloud. He confirmed this by seeing the shocked look on Chad's face. "I meant, umm, not having to listen to Celeste's gabbing on the phone all the time."

"Right, and I'm the next Shaq, old ankle injury and all," replied Chad, sarcasm dripping from his every word. "Dude, who do you think you're talking to? It's me, the guy who has been through almost everything with you. I was there when you and Gabriella were the super couple, the untouchables."

"Yeah, well, we certainly have left that in our past," mumbled Troy before drinking again from his bottled water. "We ended up being not quite so untouchable."

"Troy, if this is how you feel, why are you engaged to Celeste? Why aren't you over in Copanvy trying to fight for Gabriella's hand again? The Troy I knew in high school would have dropped everything to be with his girl in a heartbeat," returned Chad, confident that he was right. "You moved heaven and earth to be there for her back then. If you still feel the same, what are you doing here? What are you doing with Celeste? Yes I know she's gone back to New York now while you stayed here to help with the wedding and all, which Tay and I appreciate with you being best man and all, but don't you think that you owe it to both women to be honest with them?"

Troy stared at Chad for a few moments, letting his best friend's words sink in further. "When did you get so deep and advice column like?"

Chad grinned. "Listening to Taylor and her older sister multiple times over the years along with watching Oprah man. Hey, you know it's been for the good otherwise I wouldn't be marrying the woman of my own dreams. Gotta admit though, I never would have thought back in our old East High days that we would be getting married, let alone before you."

"Well, as you pointed out earlier, things change bud," answered Troy. "And for the record, I'm happy you finally got enough guts to actually propose to Tay. You two make each other better and happier and that's great man."

"Hey, that's not a bad line to use for your best man speech," teased Chad. "All right, all kidding aside Troy, what are you going to do?"

"What is there to do? Gabriella has her life in Copanvy, one that sounds like she is still under control of her grandparents and her responsibilities there and I do love Celeste Chad, don't doubt that. Maybe I just feel so confused because Gabriella is my first love and they do say that first loves never really leave your heart," stated Troy, now playing with the basketball in his hands.

"That's true too. Look Troy, all I'm saying is that if you still feel for Gabriella what you felt all those years ago, you shouldn't give up and use poor Celeste as a substitute for the best thing you've ever had. I can tell you and her are happy together, that you do care for her, but I have to wonder if you are getting married to her because you want to or if you are settling. Don't get mad at me, just think on that," Chad said as he placed a hand on Troy's shoulder.

Troy just nodded his head, showing silent agreement with Chad's words. "Want to be victim again in another game? It'll help clear my thinking."

"Sure man but I have to warn you, with you all distracted like this, I may just win a game," kidded Chad as he got up and then gave Troy a hand up. "Home team advantage?"

Troy laughed. "All right, I guess I can give you at least that in payment for your therapy session back there."

The two best friends from pre-school played another two games after that, Troy winning both but almost losing the last to Chad with a one-point margin. After showering at the gym, they both hopped back into Chad's car and drove to Chad's apartment where Taylor had dinner prepared for them to eat. They were ecstatic to see it waiting on the table when they made it home, both men grateful for Taylor and her good cooking as they dug in with Taylor just shaking her head at the two, thinking in her mind that as much time had passed, neither male had really changed that much since high school, in more ways than one.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A week later, during the last week of June, Gabriella was lying on her bed, her head propped up on her favorite pillow, with a cell phone firmly attached to her ear, giggling here and there when Taylor would say something funny. It was too early in the morning for Tessa or Sharpay to join in like they sometimes did on these long distance calls of theirs but Taylor and Gabriella were enjoying themselves anyway.

"So how are the wedding plans coming?" asked Gabriella as she turned her head to make sure she still had a few minutes left to talk to one of her best friends. "Are you all nervous yet? You don't seem to be."

Taylor laughed. "If you were here, you would totally retract that statement Gab, I'm a complete mess!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes at this, giggling a little herself. "Somehow McKessie I find that hard to believe and trust me, I really do wish I could be there to help you prep longer than just a few days before the wedding. I reminded my grandparents of your wedding and they actually handled it better than I thought they would. I rehearsed this long speech about how you are my best friend and that I'd do anything short of taking my life to go, especially as I'm a bridesmaid. Thankfully they agreed, with of course the promise that I keep up with my rehearsals and make up my time volunteering at the shelters when I come back. Oh, and I apologize ahead of time for the huge group of security that will be there on your special weekend. At least they'll blend in their suits right?"

"Hey, if that's what it takes to get you here, that's fine with me. Did things really get that bad when you went back to Louvis then?" asked Taylor, knowing that now was the best time to really get the details from Gabriella.

The brunette sighed as she sat back up in her bed, swinging her legs over the side of her bed as she thought of what to tell Taylor. "I think things were bad when I left and they only got worse when I had that momentary special guest spot in the tabloids. Luckily, the paparazzi haven't been hounding me but Martin and Henry both told me openly that the price for my picture has gone up quite a bit since."

"Who is Henry and Martin? Guys you are dating?" questioned Taylor, trying to recall if Gabriella had ever talked about them.

Gabriella laughed. "No, definitely not. They'd certainly find that funny though. They are two men who are photographers here in Copanvy who are dedicated to just me and the other members of my family I think. Remember how I told you Paul and Curtis were more relaxed here? Well a lot of it has to do with the fact that it is only usually Henry and Martin who are after me for pictures and that is always done in a tasteful, respectful manner. I've never seen a picture published of me out and about where I looked terrible or that was misconstrued. They really do hold true to their word to me that they make sure they sell the pictures to only those magazines and newspapers who write the truth."

"Wow, it really does sound that much better over there and somehow I'm not surprised that you befriended these two gentlemen. So you smile for them every once in a while and they give you space. Sounds like the perfect deal to me," commented Taylor. "Speaking of my wedding though, did you get that bridesmaid dress fitted? I know when you took it back with you that it was all wrinkly and a bit big."

"Don't worry Bridezilla, it's fine," assured Gabriella, laughing a little at Taylor's own giggle at the nickname. "I have to say, you really are handling this all with grace. I know you are stressed but you aren't freaking out the way I thought you would, the way I probably will be, but for so many other reasons."

There was a pause on the line while Taylor tried to figure out what Gabriella meant just then, almost positive that Gabriella wasn't talking about some unknown future with some unknown groom. "Is this about Troy and him being engaged to Celeste?"

"No, why would you think that?" asked Gabriella, inwardly glad that Taylor guessed the wrong thing when her insightful friend picked up on a hidden meaning in her words. "Troy deserves to find happiness, to find love, and from the way Celeste was looking at him at the pizza place, she really does adore him and I can't ask for more. I just hope it's for Troy being Troy and not Troy the up and coming basketball pro. Knowing Troy, at least the Troy I knew back then, he wouldn't have proposed to this girl if he wasn't absolutely taken with her."

Taylor listened as Gabriella talked about Troy and his fiancé and couldn't help but find more respect grow for her best friend. 'Not many women out there can be big enough to want their ex, their first love, to be happy with some other woman if it isn't them, especially when they end on good terms. If not Troy, I hope that Gabriella meets her perfect match soon. She more than deserves it after all she has been through.'

"Tay, you still there?" asked Gabriella as she got up and walked to her bathroom, turning her cell phone on speaker mode so she could freely work on getting her makeup and hair ready for the charity concert she, Chris, and a few other members of the company were participating in. "Taylor?"

"Sorry," mumbled Taylor, realizing she spaced on Gabriella. "Too many things on the mind."

Gabriella laughed. "I hear you on that. I'm just glad that Chris and I chose a routine for today's performance that we could do in our sleep! All the other rehearsals have been kicking our behinds but it's good as it really makes sure we know our stuff."

"You know, you never told me what role you got for this performance," returned Taylor as she went into the kitchen to start the coffee pot.

Gabriella was about to tell Taylor when there was a knock on the open bathroom door. She spun around with a bobby pin in her mouth and smiled at Pip, who was standing there. "Hey Pip!"

"Afternoon Princess. Paul sent me in to check on how long you would be to get ready to leave," stated Philippa. "You know how he is with his strict schedules when it comes to the public events. A bit overprotective still and fresh off his close to suspension and all."

"HEY! I can hear you out here!" complained Paul, laughing as he heard Gabriella's laughter float out to the hall as the doors were open.

"Then you know it's true!" called out Gabriella, grinning more as she stuck the bobby pin into her half completed bun. "I'll be fifteen minutes, twenty minutes max."

"Fine, High Maintenance Princess!" complained Paul, smirking to himself as he saw the grins on the other security members' faces.

Philippa just shook her head at the familiar banter. "Honestly, the man has no respect for who you are and your station in life."

"And that's the way I like it Pip, you know that," returned Gabriella. "Just as I like you that much more when you let yourself let your guard down around me. You have to admit, we have fun without all these stupid restrictions."

"True but I don't dare risk seeming disrespectful. My superiors would have a fit. Speaking of, shouldn't I be doing your hair?" asked Philippa as she advanced towards Gabriella.

"No, I've got it, honestly Pip. You do wonders for my hair but this is a simple bun and I'm almost done. Can you go and keep Paul company so he doesn't rush me though? I really need to make sure I get everything done before we leave for the charity concert," said Gabriella, turning her attention back to the mirror and her conversation with Taylor. "Sorry Tay!"

"No problem Gab, just a slice of the royal life. Glad to see Paul is even cheekier than he allows himself to be around us. He and Emma have really been good for you," commented Taylor.

Gabriella couldn't help but agree. "I know, they have been. Everyone thinks it's weird because Emma is my therapist and Paul is my bodyguard of sorts but to me it's no different than being close friends with Chris who is my dance partner. Nothing should ever bar people from being friends if they want to be."

"Or lovers or married or lots of other things," agreed Taylor.

"Exactly, which is why I am again very happy for Troy, that he is marrying the woman of his choice, and living his dreams the way he wants to. Just by having the choice to choose who he marries I'm envious of Tay. I'm jealous of you and Chad too. Just promise me that you'll always cherish your freedom Taylor," pleaded Gabriella as she placed the last pin necessary to keep her hairstyle in place.

"You make it sound like you're a captive bird who is being held hostage to sing or get your feathers plucked," responded Taylor, getting a bit uncomfortable as silence was heard on the other end of the phone. "Gab, you all right?"

Gabriella forced herself to spray her hairspray on her hair before picking up her foundation and other makeup items she used for performances as she began applying them. "Sorry, I was busy putting some makeup on," lied Gabriella. 'You were really on the spot there Tay but I don't have the time to really explain this now, especially when I know there are half a dozen pairs of ears outside in the hall within hearing distance.

"Oh, well I should let you go then. Will you email me pictures of the performance today? It's at an outdoor theater right?" questioned Taylor.

"Yup and I'll ask Pip to do it as she's coming today," replied Gabriella. "I'll make sure to send them out tonight."

"Good, sounds like a plan. Break a leg Gab and I'll talk to you later," returned Taylor.

Gabriella smiled, despite the great sense of longing she had to reach out and hug Taylor. "Thanks Tay, bye!"

Once the phone was hung up, Gabriella quickly applied her heavier than normal makeup and packed it all up in her bag before running into her bedroom, grabbing her dance bag and costume, and making it to Paul's side just as he was about to enter her bedroom. "I'm here, I'm on time!"

"Barely," teased Paul as they started walking down the halls of the palace, got into the two cars they were taking, and made their journey to where the charity concert would be held.

* * *

"I so mean it, there's nothing like a high after an amazing performance," expressed Gabriella excitedly as she began to take her hair down backstage of the outdoor theater. "Chris, I'm so proud of you for nailing that spontaneous lift and not dropping me too!"

Chris chuckled from the seat next to her as he used some of her makeup remover to take his off. Both had changed out of their costumes immediately and changed into their street clothes, Chris in a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt while Gabriella had on a flowery knee length skirt and a light blue top. "Well, I have to make sure I keep you safe Ella otherwise I know a certain bodyguard who would kill me before I could be beheaded."

"Haha," got out Gabriella as she rolled her eyes, brushing out her hair a bit more until the waves flowed again. "Why am I dance partners with you again?"

"Because you need the best to bring out the best in you," teased Chris, a smirk on his face as he finished getting his makeup off.

Gabriella began to work on removing her own makeup, finishing a few minutes later after applying just a little bit of blush to her cheeks and some light lip gloss. She packed up her bags again and stood up, stopping as she realized Chris was silently laughing at her while shaking his head. "WHAT?" demanded Gabriella, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Just, why take off the make up to put more on? I swear you girls, I mean women, are too high maintenance some times."

Gabriella let out a suppressed shriek of frustration as she glared back at Chris and now a laughing Paul. "What is it with you two and calling me high maintenance today? I am so not! Take it back!"

"Well I grant you that you aren't on Tessa's or say Sharpay's level but you have gotten more complex as the years have passed Gabriella," stated Paul. "You used to be happy with lip gloss and now it's lip gloss and blush."

"Ooo, I added blush. String me up and call the tabloids," returned Gabriella with her own smile. "But it's okay, go ahead and tease me, get it in now, because you both will get it later, trust me."

Chris gave her a quizzical look as they left backstage and started walking to their cars. "And that meant what Ella?"

"Oh just that as my date to my best friend's wedding in less than a month, you are going to have to behave and play nice Chris as I torture you with all our girly stuff that I know you so love. As for you Paul, well, Emma can take care of it for me," stated Gabriella, giving both men her own smile before hugging Chris good-bye and then getting into the waiting car.

Paul and Chris exchanged one look that said it all as they both were debating on whether or not Gabriella was serious on making their life hell for the day's teasing or if she was just kidding. "Guess it's about time huh?" asked Chris.

Paul nodded his head. "She's behaved too long without payback. She's due."

Chris chuckled. "This wedding weekend should be interesting then."

"And you only know a tenth of it," mumbled Paul before he got into the car with a wave just as the car started driving away.

Forty-five minutes later, Gabriella stepped out of the car only to see her mother worriedly walk her way as soon as she passed the main entry hall. "Mom, what is it? Is Dad okay?"

"He's fine but, there's someone here to see you," murmured Annette, giving her daughter a sympathetic look. "He's playing nice with your father right now in the library. Dinner will be ready in an hour and he will be joining us. I've been waiting here for you to return so I can warn you before your grandmother gets to you."

Gabriella let out a long sigh, which caused a suppressed chuckle from Paul who was standing nearby. She glared at him and shook her head before she turned her attention back to Annette. "They don't give up do they? Not even after the first two suitors this past week bombed?"

"Apparently not. At least you know what you are getting yourself into and your father and I will be there to pull the plug if things get really unbearable," promised Annette.

"That's the only thing that makes this doable Mom," replied Gabriella, giving the older woman a hug. "Thank you for still looking out for me as a mother and a best friend."

"Always," said Annette as she slipped her hand in Gabriella's while she directed one of the servants to take Gabriella's bags to her room as they continued on to the library.

They paused for a few moments outside the library to allow Gabriella to collect herself before they made their presence known to the two men in the library. "Aww, there's my beautiful daughter now. Gabriella, sweetie, please meet Patrick Diaz. Patrick, this is our daughter Gabriella."

Gabriella, who had found the carpet suddenly interesting, forced herself to curtsey before she slowly looked up and saw a charming smile and nice brown eyes staring back at her, surrounded by slicked back black hair. "Hello," she greeted shyly, laughing at herself inwardly at her sudden mood change.

"It's nice to finally meet you Princess," returned Patrick, discreetly looking Gabriella over from head to toe. "You look lovely tonight."

A blush crept onto Gabriella's cheeks as she smiled back at him. "Thank you for your kind words. Please, call me Gabriella though."

Patrick nodded his head. "I'd be honored."

Stephen and Annette exchanged a look as everyone got settled, both wondering if this meeting would at least go better than the first two they had to save Gabriella from, the first from boredom, the second from a rather forward young man.

"How was your performance Gabriella?" asked Patrick, choosing a topic he knew he could get Gabriella to talk on for at least a little while.

"It went really well, thank you for asking. I think the concert brought in quite a bit of money for the foundations participating and it was exhilarating to perform in front of a live audience like that again. I guess I tend to forget what it is like every once in a while after some time of not performing. There really isn't anything like it," confessed Gabriella, smiling more as she thought about it.

'She really is beautiful when she smiles like that,' thought Patrick as he grinned back at her. "I guess that must be similar to the thrill I get from racing cars. The adrenaline running, leaving you high after it's done?"

Gabriella thought for a moment before nodding her agreement. "Sounds to be rather close actually. I guess I never thought of the emotions one would feel from doing such a sport like racing."

"Maybe you'd like to come out with me one day then? To feel it first hand?" offered Patrick, actually finding himself hoping she would agree.

"Maybe, we'll have to see about that," agreed Gabriella, choosing to ignore the immediate disapproving face on her father's face just then. "So besides racing, what else do you do Patrick?"

The two continued to talk, getting to know each other, not needing Annette or Stephen to interject between the conversations to keep it going or to steer it in a more appropriate direction. This of course allowed both parents to better observe the two young people's interactions, giving them the best insight as to how Gabriella really felt about this particular eligible bachelor that her grandparents and their council had picked out.

"What do you think Stephen?" asked Annette quietly as they were now walking behind Gabriella and Patrick, who were walking to the formal dining room for dinner ahead of them.

"She seems happy enough. I haven't seen her laugh so freely with anyone other than our staff and maybe Chris in a while. That has to mean something right?" offered Stephen.

Annette thought about this and found that she had to agree. "I think it does but I haven't seen that laughter quite reach her eyes. It makes me wonder if Patrick really is making her laugh or if our daughter is pulling a royal card and just humoring him."

Stephen chuckled at this. "Somehow, I wouldn't put it past our intelligent daughter to think of some scheme that involves her looking happy to try to throw her grandparents off her trail, thinking they would back off if she showed she was interested in a suitor already. There is still time for these two to get to know each other better if Gabriella chooses to after all. If nothing else, it looks like they could be friends in the end."

"I just want her to be happy Stephen," confessed Annette as she heard Gabriella's light laughter drift back down the hall towards them again.

"As do I, and deep down, so do my parents. Come, let's stop worrying about our grown up daughter like she is four and is about to burn herself on the hot stove," said Stephen, hating to see his wife so worried. "She'll be fine, she's come out of worse before without more than a few scratches. Let's just enjoy dinner and let Gabriella handle this the way she best sees fit."

Annette laughed at this, rolling her eyes at her husband. "This, coming from a bigger protector of our daughter than Paul and Curtis combined? Why Stephen, I'm simply shocked."

Stephen had to chuckle at this himself. "What can I say? I know my baby is growing up and we have to let her fly."

"And fly she shall," agreed Annette as she kissed her husband briefly before they entered the formal dining room to share in a delicious dinner with actually good company.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gabriella parked her car in the parking lot next to the teen center she was volunteering at on her Saturdays and quickly got out, locking the car before walking towards the front doors of the center. She had only started last Saturday but already felt comfortable with the teenagers who went there for a solution to boredom as well as a place to help them just get away from their problems. Some acted a bit star struck around her while others welcomed her while others ignored her. 'That's typical behavior of teenagers, I remember that all too well courtesy of the kids back at East and West High both,' thought Gabriella as she waved quickly at Henry and Martin, who were snapping a few of her before she entered the building.

"Good morning Princess," greeted one of the teenage girls who volunteered at the receptionist/check in desk. "Claudia said for you to find her as soon as you are settled."

"Thanks Mina, come on back and join us after you're done all right?" invited Gabriella with a smile before she moved on through another set of doors that led to an open room where several different games were set up including air hockey and ping pong tables. Loud laughter filtered through the door of a side room where Gabriella knew there was a large TV, assuming from that there was a group watching maybe Saturday cartoons or a comedic DVD.

Gabriella put her purse in a locker and locked it before searching for Claudia, who she found in her office. "Morning Claudia," greeted Gabriella, leaning against the doorframe of the office.

Claudia Ortiz looked up from the paperwork in front of her and smiled as she saw the petite brunette standing in front of her. "Good morning Princess Gabriella. I'm glad to see you back, I was a bit afraid they scared you off last week."

Gabriella let out a laugh as she took one of the two offered seats and sat down. "Why, just because one of the overly hormonal teenage boys made a bit of an off colored remark to me, something about me being in his dreams accompanied by a bit of descriptive hip action? Nah, I've seen a lot worse."

"All I can say is thank God you are not quite of the same ilk as our Queen. I think she would have fainted at that lewd behavior. Oh, that was a form of treason wasn't it?" said Claudia, covering her mouth quickly, a horrified expression on her face.

"Relax, that's not going anywhere. Besides, it's not treason if it is the truth," replied Gabriella with a smile. "Trust me, she would have fainted and more, I know my grandmother. I actually really enjoyed my time here last week, playing some of the games with the teens and just talking to some of them. I was actually wondering about one girl in particular actually. I think her name was Selena Davies."

Claudia paused her writing to look up at Gabriella. "What exactly were you wondering about Selena?" asked Claudia a bit cautiously.

Gabriella noticed the hesitancy and knew her instincts were correct. "She just, Selena seemed very withdrawn, friendly and sweet but very, what's the word, hesitant. Selena also appeared very jumpy, especially around the opposite sex."

Claudia studied the young woman in front of her and slowly nodded her head. "I think your suspicions are correct. Selena just experienced something rather traumatic in the last month, which I think is what drove her here, even if she was coerced by her younger sister Iyana. Selena won't talk about it but Iyana has disclosed a little to me, not wanting to say more than she needed to."

"So nothing is really known? Is Selena getting some type of help?" asked Gabriella, feeling her heart sink more as she realized that her instincts were correct about the blonde that she had observed her last week. "Is there someone who is helping her through this?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I've talked to her so she knows that we have confidential sessions here if she wants to talk and also have a support group with a women's shelter but she didn't seem to be very keen on that. Selena pretty much has kept to herself these past few weeks, coming here only when Iyana drags her," responded Claudia, turning her attention back to her paperwork. "I'm sure they'll show up within the next hour, it's the usual time they come in."

"I have to say, I'm impressed," stated Gabriella, getting up from her chair. "You're so busy running this place yet you know these teenagers so well, even enough to know when to expect them."

Claudia shrugged while she lifted her head to return Gabriella's gaze. "It's my job and I really care about these teenagers."

Gabriella just nodded her head before she left the office, heading to the kitchen to help another two volunteers in setting up the morning snacks for the teenagers to feast on.

A few hours later, Gabriella had just finished getting her behind kicked by a thirteen year old girl at ping pong when she spotted Selena sitting off on her own again, sitting on a bean bag and reading a book with a glazed look on her face. Following her instinct, Gabriella surrendered the paddle over to a black haired boy before she walked over to Selena, quietly taking a seat on the bean bag next to Selena, careful not to surprise her.

After a few moments went by and Selena didn't acknowledge her, Gabriella decided she would need to take the first step. "Selena right?"

Selena slowly looked up and widened her eyes as she saw the brunette sitting next to her over the top of her book. "Yes," responded Selena, her voice a bit shaky.

Gabriella smiled at the young girl. "I'm Gabriella. It's nice to meet you. What are you reading?"

"_Little Women_," answered Selena, lowering her eyes but clearly not reading again.

"Ah, one of my favorites. How many times have you read it?" questioned Gabriella, hoping to get Selena to talk a little more to her.

"About twenty-three times," answered Selena without much time spent contemplating that number.

"Wow, you have me beat. I've only read it fourteen times," replied Gabriella, keeping her smile on her face. "Aren't interested in playing games or hanging out with your sister?"

Selena shook her head. "I'm only here so my parents think I'm normal, going out and having fun."

"Yet you're here and clearly aren't," observed Gabriella. "I don't blame you."

Selena's green eyes snapped back up as she looked back at Gabriella. "What do you mean?"

"I just mean that you look troubled and I know what that feels like, trust me I still am troubled by some things," confessed Gabriella, steadily looking Selena in the eyes. "I went through some hard things in my teen years."

"Like what guy to date or what designer shoes to wear?" scoffed Selena, shaking her head. "I don't think you understand what I'm going through, all due respect Princess. No one here knows what it's like."

"Oh yeah? Tell me about it," prodded Gabriella, knowing that Selena was showing signs of cracking. "What could be worse than not knowing what to wear?"

Selena's eyes flashed before she burst out, "Being raped, raped by someone you trusted, your best friend! How about that?"

Gabriella was a bit taken aback by this but didn't let it show, knowing that now was the only chance she had to really reach Selena while her defense was down. "I agree, that is a lot worse, a lot more than any teenage girl should go through, especially alone."

"What do you know about this, about true pain, physical and emotional? I bet you've never had a single bruise on your body given to you from someone else," bit out Selena, overwhelmed with emotions that finally began to pour out from her, breaking down all her defenses as well as her control. "You don't know what it's like…"

"To have someone roughly run his hands over your body, tearing at your clothes, making you feel so dirty that after twenty showers in a row you still don't feel clean? To know that although you said no, pleaded with him, cried, that he still hurt you, had his way with you, and that there wasn't anything you could do to stop him? To see everyone looking at you, wondering if they know and if they did, if they thought you were a dirty slut like you see yourself?" returned Gabriella, keeping her voice low but allowing the strength of her own feelings seep out with each word.

Selena stared at Gabriella in surprise as she realized that Gabriella just described a good deal of how she had been feeling. "How do you know all that?"

"That was me about seven years ago. I was seventeen and unlike you, it was a guy I wasn't even friends with. Him being your best friend probably makes it worse, I don't know, but I know what it feels like to be violated, to never know if the conscious nightmares as well as the ones at night would ever fade away. Selena, you don't have to talk about this, any of this with anyone here, but I hope you are talking to someone. I couldn't have done what I did back then without my friends, my family, and my therapist. It really does help," stated Gabriella, giving Selena a sad smile. "If you want to talk, I'm here but I don't expect you to spill just because I have. I just, I had this feeling about you and I wanted you to know you aren't alone."

"Thank you," murmured Selena, still shocked to find out that Gabriella shared what she did with her, not even really knowing who Selena was.

Gabriella just smiled as she got back up and looked back down at the blonde teenager. "Anytime you need Selena, let me know. Claudia also has my number so if you want to meet some other time and place, I can do that too."

Selena just nodded her understanding before Gabriella walked away, not seeing Iyana and a close friend of Selena's rush to Selena's side to make sure she was all right after her short outburst. Neither had heard any of the conversation after Selena yelled at the princess and were worried that Selena had gotten herself into trouble for disrespecting a royal family member but were relieved to see Selena actually giving them a small smile, quite a change from the weeks before.

* * *

Patrick cleared his throat as he nervously looked around the fancy restaurant he and Gabriella were in for a nice dinner date just as the main course was placed in front of both of them. He had ordered the filet mignon while Gabriella ordered the rosemary chicken. "It looks delicious," murmured Patrick, daring to look up to look at Gabriella's face.

She smiled back at him, relieved that he finally looked back at her. "It definitely does," agreed Gabriella before she picked up her utensils and started cutting into her chicken. Gabriella daintily placed a piece of the chicken in her mouth and closed her eyes to savor it. When she opened her eyes again, she blushed as she saw Patrick staring at her with an amused look on his face. "What?"

Patrick just chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing. I think I'm just simply amazed at how normal you are."

Gabriella arched an eyebrow at this. "Should I take offense to that? Need I remind you that you were quite intimidated by me just a few minutes ago."

"No, not intimidated exactly, just nervous. I mean, we're here at a fancy restaurant on our first real date without anyone else around. That's a normal feeling isn't it?" asked Patrick. "I know the circumstances are a bit different than a normal dating situation but I think we're both rather normal, wouldn't you say?"

She let out a little laugh at this. "Yes, I'd say so. I actually don't blame you about being nervous in this classy restaurant. I feel that way whenever I'm in places like this or at official royal events all the time. I'm so much more laid back."

Patrick studied Gabriella with a thoughtful look on his face. "You do pull off the very elegant and sophisticated look, I have to say, but I can see you much more comfortable in a pair of sweats and a favorite t-shirt, am I right?"

"On the nose, how do you figure all that?" asked Gabriella, impressed by this observation.

"Just observation and the fact that I'm that way myself. At least you had the luxury of not living this life all your existence. I think I was born into this world with a silver spoon and was never given the chance to be truly normal," said Patrick, looking intently at Gabriella, who seemed to genuinely smile back at him. " It's not all it's cracked up to be is it?"

"Can I trust you?" questioned Gabriella, a bit hesitant to be this free but felt in her gut that he could be trusted. After Patrick nodded his head right away, Gabriella proceeded. "It definitely is not. I'd give anything to have the life I had before being swept up into this life but I know that this is what I am now and I think for the most part I've accepted it. There're just moments sometimes where I find myself longing for an old memory, an old feeling."

"At least you know what to long for," replied Patrick with his own gentle smile. "I think that's why I turned to car racing. It's as normal as my father would allow me to be. Of course. he won't stand for me to fix them myself."

Gabriella paused from taking another bite of her chicken into her mouth and looked back at Patrick puzzled. "Then how is it that you told me just two days ago while we were with my parents at the palace that you work on your cars?"

Patrick grinned. "Because I do, just far, far away from the official garage within my father's control. Sometimes, I even dress up purposely in mechanic clothes and a baseball hat on so it's harder to spot me."

"Sneaky, I'll give you that," said Gabriella with a laugh. "I've tried that disguise thing every once in a while but it doesn't seem to work on my own family."

"Well, that's because you have lots of eyes on you all the time, even when you probably think you are alone," supplied Patrick, taking another bite of his baked potato.

Gabriella scoffed at this. "Right, me thinking I'm alone ever, that's a joke. I am perfectly aware that everyone in Louvis watches me, whether it is to report back to my family, to report to some tabloid or newspaper, or to report to their own friends and family. Not to sound conceited, because I don't think this really is, I am that aware of everyone watching my every move. It's hard not to when some people openly stare at you like the older couple to our right and the young couple on your left, diagonally behind you are now."

Patrick did a quick look around and realized that Gabriella was right, there were those stares plus a few more than flickered their way here and there. "Wow, you aren't joking. I don't think this is considered being conceited either since it is obviously true and not wanted. Why don't we finish dinner and get out of here so I don't make you feel any more like a circus main act than I am already."

Gabriella gave him a grateful smile before she continued to eat, silently thinking to herself how good of a guy Patrick was actually turning out to be. They had spent a few hours together every other day or so since they had been introduced but tonight was their first time alone, away from the palace and other supervision of sorts. Gabriella in no way felt an instant connection with him but found that if she had to spend the rest of her life with someone of her family's choosing that Patrick wouldn't be a bad choice. 'Can you really do that though Gabriella, choose a man and know he will be your husband for the rest of time?'

During the rest of dinner, Gabriella appreciated the fact that Patrick tried hard to keep Gabriella amused and at ease, blocking out the whispers that floated around the room about them every so often. When the bill arrived, Gabriella reached for it but found that Patrick was much faster, having slipped his credit card in the black portfolio before he handed it back to the waiter, who smiled at him before disappearing.

"Patrick, you didn't have to do that," said Gabriella, looking back into his brown eyes.

He grinned back at her and lifted her right hand that was resting on the table and brought it to his lips as Patrick softly kissed the back of her hand. "It wouldn't be a proper first date if I didn't and I will not have it be said that Patrick Diaz is without manners either. Believe me, this has been entirely my pleasure."

Gabriella eyed him carefully, wondering if he was being true or just a charmer at the moment. "Is that so?"

"It is. Look, I know you have a tough situation on your hands and you weren't exactly placed in the easiest position by your grandparents a few weeks ago when they announced to you that you would have to marry some eligible male they deemed appropriate. You have many more suitors to consider in the coming months and I, I guess this is me trying to make a lasting impression on you. I may not know you as well as your dance partner does or your bodyguard but I want to because you, Brie, have intrigued me at the very least," declared Patrick with a smile that Gabriella could only best describe as seductive. "Is that all right if I call you Brie?"

She nibbled on her lip for a moment before she actually shook her head. "I'd prefer not. You can call me Ella if you want for short."

Patrick nodded his head in understanding. "Then Ella it will be. Don't like the name Brie huh? I hate it when people call me Patty."

Gabriella scoffed at this. "Who in the world calls you Patty?"

"My older brothers," grumbled Patrick, maintaining the smile on his face. "What can I say? I'm the baby of the bunch, of course I get teased."

"Well I think that's adorable in that context," comforted Gabriella as the bill came back. She busied herself with her purse so Patrick wouldn't feel her staring although she found herself stealing looks at him. 'I don't feel strongly attracted to him but he is a really great guy. The more time I spend with him, the more comfortable I feel and the more I actually want to see Patrick. Maybe Mom is right, things all happen for a reason, when they are meant to.'

Once Patrick had signed his name and put away his receipt and his credit card, he looked up and saw Gabriella smiling at him. "Ready to go?"

"Yes," answered Gabriella, smiling up at him more as she took his offered hand to stand up while a waiter pulled out her chair for her. "Thank you."

The waiter just smiled back at her as she walked out with Patrick, not even feeling odd when Patrick slipped her hand in the crook of his arm as they continued to walk through the restaurant and then outside. They had just made it to Patrick's silver Porsche as Gabriella spotted Martin popping out of a car nearby, a smile on his face.

"Princess, can I get a picture of you two, please?" asked Martin. "I don't want to impose but this would really help with the hospital bills."

"That's right, your baby girl has just arrived in the last week! What are you doing out here when you could be home with her?" asked Gabriella, surprised that Martin would willingly leave his new addition to his family so soon.

"I have to work," answered Martin. "Although, I don't want to do so at the cost of your privacy either Princess. You know I would never do that to you."

"I know, don't worry Martin," answered Gabriella before she looked at Patrick, who shrugged his shoulders. "Do you mind?"

"A picture of me appearing with one of the most gorgeous girls in the world? Now why would I mind that?" teased Patrick, a cute little twinkle in his brown eyes.

Gabriella laughed at this before she nodded at Martin. "Just a few, okay?"

A relieved look washed over Martin's face as he approached the couple quickly. "I just want action shots, if that is okay and not too uncomfortable. I don't want you two looking all forced into a portrait sitting out here in the parking lot. Then everyone will know I guilted you into doing this for me."

"You didn't, don't worry," said Gabriella with a sweet smile before turning towards Patrick, knowing that Martin was now taking pictures by the flashes of light she saw in the darkness in her peripheral. "You sure you are okay with this?"

"I wouldn't have said okay otherwise," assured Patrick as he opened the door for her to get in. Just as Gabriella was about to duck down to get into the car, Patrick caught her right hand in his left and lifted it to his lips as he kissed her hand again, this time lingering a little more over her hand than he had in the restaurant. Gabriella looked back up at him and gave him a smile before sitting down on the passenger's seat, buckling herself in before Patrick closed the car door. Martin continued to take pictures until the sports car was out of the parking lot, waving at Gabriella with a grin on his face as she waved back at him, her arm outside of the window.

When the Porsche finally rolled to a stop on one of the side driveways at the palace, Gabriella waited until Patrick came around and helped her step out of his car. They walked together to the side door that led from this side driveway and into the East wing of the palace. When they were a few feet from the doorway, Gabriella turned and smiled at Patrick, actually finding herself truly happy at that moment.

"Thank you for everything tonight Patrick, from dinner to the great company to indulging Martin for those pictures. His family really does need the money," said Gabriella, looking Patrick in the eyes. "He wouldn't have asked otherwise, meaning he wouldn't have stepped in for that picture."

"You're amazing, you know that?" stated Patrick, returning her gaze. "Here you are, a true royal blooded princess yet you behave like an average, down to earth young woman who has a good heart. It simply amazes me Gabriella that you even have this bit of innocence in you that I just find charming. It's just so rare Ella, it really is to find these qualities in a woman in our class."

"Calling all the other women you know that you've been subjected to in your years as snobby are you?" kidded Gabriella, causing Patrick to chuckle.

"Not necessarily, but they don't have their priorities as set as you do," conceded Patrick, somewhat sobering as he looked down into Gabriella's open face. "I don't want this to come off weird, which I have a feeling it is going to, but will you, is it okay… never mind."

Confusion crossed Gabriella's face as Patrick stumbled over his words. "What is it Patrick?"

"Ella, this is going to sound so shy grade school boy of me but, may I kiss you?" asked Patrick, hating the blush he knew was on his cheeks, as he lowered his gaze to avoid looking her in the eyes just then.

Gabriella stared for a few moments at this man who stood in front of her, who came off so confident all the time, now appearing in front of her at his most vulnerable. "I'd like that," whispered Gabriella back, surprised she actually meant every word as she found this side of Patrick utterly sweet.

Patrick snapped his head back up and grinned at her. "Really?"

She answered with giving him one last smile before he moved closer to her, cupping her left cheek in his right hand before slowly pressing his lips against hers. Gabriella focused on the kiss, on the feelings she felt at the moment, and was surprised when something sparked in her that she never thought would come alive again, especially with someone else. When Patrick pulled away and smiled down at her, Gabriella knew she must be wearing a goofy grin but suddenly didn't really care. For the first time in years, Gabriella had finally seen what a full picture of her future in Copanvy could look like and it did have happiness in it, despite everything else that went with her responsibilities, but that was enough for Gabriella to know, at least at this very moment.

* * *

"Mmm, Troy, you need to surprise me more often," stated Celeste as she rested her head on Troy's naked chest as they laid in bed together on a sunny New York afternoon. "I really could do with more surprise visits like this."

Troy chuckled as he wrapped his arms more tightly around his fiancé's body as he pulled her closer to his side. "Well, Chad had a little lull in his schedule and list of things of me to do so I thought I'd sneak home to see you. I couldn't resist seeing you after our time apart already."

Celeste smiled back at him, brushing back some of his dark brown hair off his sweaty forehead. "And that's why I love you Troy Bolton. Wow, I'll be Mrs. Troy Bolton by this time next year. That's just, amazing. As soon as Chad and Taylor's wedding is over, you promise that we'll focus on our own, right?"

"Of course Celeste. This is just practice for me, trust me," assured Troy, kissing Celeste softly on the lips. "So what have you been doing while I've been gone?"

"Oh, work and work. Life is boring here in our apartment without you, especially in our bed," teased Celeste, mischief twinkling in her eyes.

Troy suppressed a groan as he shook his head at her. "Celeste, you are insatiable you know that? Then again, I wouldn't have you any other way."

Celeste let out a giggle as Troy started kissing down her neck and then across her bare left shoulder, only to groan in frustration as her cell phone went off, in a ringtone that meant it was the office. "Hold that thought Troy," said Celeste as she wrapped a blanket nearby around her body before she got out of bed and picked up the offending cell phone. "Hello?"

Troy gazed at Celeste as she slipped into her professional mode, discussing something serious. He looked over at the clock and knew that he should really get out of bed anyway if he was going to run some errands today before spending some more time with Celeste before his flight back to Albuquerque the next night. Seeing that Celeste was still occupied, Troy slipped out of bed and padded into the hallway of their apartment and jumped into the shower, finding the warm water soothing as he began to wash up.

By the time he came back into their bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, he saw the frown on Celeste's face. "What is it Celeste?"

"I have to go back in. My largest client came by the office wanting to meet with me and refuses to meet with any of my team. Something about her trusting only me with her financial decisions," complained Celeste.

"That's a good thing though, right? For your client to trust only you as their financial advisor?" questioned Troy, unsure of why Celeste was so unhappy about this.

"It is but not at the expense of our time together when we haven't really seen each other," whined Celeste, forcing herself to get up and start getting dressed in business attire. "I'd rather be here with you."

Troy slowly approached her and wrapped his muscular arms around her waist, looking at her face via the mirror. "Then go to work, take care of business, and come home. I have some errands to run anyway and then we can spend tonight together, however you want, promise."

Celeste's eyes lit up at this. "Really? So you'll be here when I get back?"

He chuckled at this. "Thought I was here for only a day? No way! My flight doesn't leave until tomorrow night and I do have to meet with Coach tomorrow morning but until then, I'm all yours."

"Well, I better get dressed and going then," said Celeste, kissing his cheek before slipping her skirt on and pulling the zipper back up.

Troy himself got changed during this time, finding some clean clothes he left behind in his drawers. As he was going through his drawers though for a t-shirt, his fingers brushed against a velvety box that he had completely forgotten about. Before he could pull it out, Celeste's voice called to him from inside the bedroom. Troy quickly closed the drawer and threw on the first t-shirt he found as he walked out of the small walk-in closet. "Leaving already?"

"I have to but that will only bring me home that much earlier. Give me a call when you're done with your errands all right?" asked Celeste as she slipped her arms around Troy's neck, pulling him down for a deep kiss, sighing as she pulled herself away. "I love you Troy."

"I love you too Celeste," returned Troy, kissing her one last time before he allowed her to slip away from his embrace. He waved as she left the apartment and then walked back into the bedroom, taking the time to fix the bed again. Troy grabbed his cell phone from the side table and his wallet as he slipped them into his pocket and turned to leave the room but found himself drawn back to his set of drawers.

Slowly, Troy opened the third drawer and put his hand back in the corner where he felt the velvet box moments before. He shakily picked it up and stared at it, debating on whether or not he really wanted to see its contents. Troy knew what it was without having to open it, a present for her that he was going to give to her on their one year anniversary. 'You were so hopeless back then, just in some ways as you are now. You and Brie never did see that day though did you? One year of actually being in a relationship together but man does it feel like so much longer, especially taking into account the feelings you shared with her.'

Troy let out a deep sigh before he slipped the box back into his drawer and covered it back up, not knowing what he would do with it now, as it seemed like it had lost all meaning. 'God Troy, stop doing this to yourself! You're marrying an amazing girl, someone you love! Get a grip! And yet you can't and you haven't ever since you laid eyes on Gabriella a few weeks ago. As much as you try to fool yourself Troy, will you ever succeed?'

"God, I really hope I can otherwise I don't want to see the consequences of failing," murmured Troy to himself as he left the apartment entirely, pulling out his cell phone, and dialing a familiar number as he took the elevator down to the busy streets of New York. "Chad? Man, I need to talk…"


	10. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places created by the High School Musical franchise or by Disney nor the songs used in this story by various artists._

Chapter 9

"I miss you too Celeste, but I'll see you in less than two weeks when you arrive in Albuquerque," promised Troy with a smile. "Love you, bye."

Chad and Zeke both stared back at their high school best friend and just shook their heads at the goofy grin on Troy's face as he flipped his cell phone closed and put it back in his pocket on the right side of his khaki shorts. He looked up and immediately narrowed his eyes on his two friends. "You can change the scenery, the time, and the girl and he still remains the same," commented Zeke with a smile of his own. "It's good to see you again Troy."

"I agree, it has been too long," replied Troy, who gave Zeke a hug.

Troy and Chad had arrived at the airport fifteen minutes before to pick up Zeke and also Jason, who were both coming into town a little less than two weeks early before the wedding to help Chad out as well as reunite with their other high school buddies. While Troy had walked away to answer Celeste's call, Zeke had come through the security area and joined Chad after a hug. They were discussing Zeke's flight from Miami when Troy had ended his conversation with his fiancé and returned with that look on his face.

"Anyway, what time is J's flight due in?" asked Zeke as he dropped his duffle bag onto the ground next to him. "Do we have time to go get my luggage or is he going to be in soon?"

"Actually, his flight was due in half an hour but the board read that it had landed already when I was over there," stated Troy. "Maybe we can wait a few before going to grab the suitcase?"

Zeke nodded his head in agreement. "That's cool with me. So what's this I hear about you having a run in with Gabs? Tessa told me it was quite dramatic."

Troy and Chad both stared at Zeke in shock. "Wait, you still talk to Tessa?" asked Chad.

"Dramatic? What did she tell you?" questioned Troy.

Zeke stared back at his two best friends and silently tried to decide how to answer both of them without treading onto that very sensitive ground. He had never been so happy to see a familiar brown haired guy heading in their direction from the security area as he was then. "J! Jason, over here!" called out Zeke, purposely ignoring both Chad and Troy, who were still eyeing him over.

"Hey guys, what's up?" greeted Jason, a grin on his face as he hugged each of them in turn. "So Mr. Best Man, when's the bachelor party?"

Troy couldn't help but shake his head at Jason. "Man, how you have changed. It's actually a co-ed bachelor/bachelorette party. Dinner and a night out at a club or two," Troy informed both Jason and Zeke. "Taylor's sister wouldn't let me get away with anything unsupervised for some reason."

"Dinner at Hooters at least?" asked Jason, eyes bright.

Chad howled at this. "Are you kidding me man? With Taylor there, that's the number one restaurant not to go to if I want to get married two days later."

Zeke laughed at this. "I tend to agree with that. Chad is prone to mischief, whether Taylor is with him or not and it's twice as bad when she's with him."

"It's all right, we'll have fun. I mean, we'll have the whole gang back together, the first time in a very long time to have every single person. Now that Jason's here from Portland, he adds to you Zeke from Miami, Tessa and Sharpay are both here in Albuquerque, Martha is flying in from somewhere in Texas, Kelsi and her husband are coming in from Sacramento, Troy is already here from New York, Ryan will be coming in from Los Angeles, and of course, we have Gabriella coming from Copanvy. That's the entire gang back in Albuquerque for at least a few shared days. It'll be just like old times," commented Chad with a smile, not sure though if this was the right thing to say as he saw a pained look on both Troy's and Jason's faces just then while Zeke smiled back.

Zeke too saw their expression and couldn't help but ask, "Hey, you two all right?"

Jason and Troy looked at each other and saw they wore what they suspected were identical expressions. "It's just hard to think about seeing our exes I think Zeke," answered Jason, seeing the truth of his words on Troy's face. "Kelsi and me may have broken up in college but I still care for her. She was so far away in L.A. while I was in Oregon for school and it just didn't work. I ended up ending it but that doesn't mean I stopped caring. In some ways, I was kind of heartbroken to hear that she got married last year."

"I hear what you are saying J, I feel like I still care for Tessa that same way but she and I have managed to get to a good place where we are comfortable being just friends. I think for us, our romantic emotions have left for the most part but there is always going to be a special place in your heart that is reserved for your first true love, which you have to admit these girls are to us," replied Zeke, giving Jason and Troy a sympathetic smile. "It was great while it lasted right?"

Chad had carefully watched Troy's face during Zeke's little speech and saw the flicker of pain masked by the turmoil on his face. 'He still is fighting that battle within himself, I can see it still. Troy really is a good guy and is trying to do right by Celeste but he can't not deal with these renewed feelings for Gab this weekend. Taylor has already called it but this is like the last chance for something to happen between them before he goes off to New York to plan his own wedding and Gabriella goes back to Copanvy to rule a country.'

Troy cleared his throat as he forced his face to become neutral again. "Well, why don't we get those bags of yours you two? Then we can grab an early dinner before a guy's night in? Chad and I figured we could recapture our old days with video games and horror flicks all night."

"Awesome!" exclaimed Jason.

"I think that's doable," added Zeke with a grin.

The four guys headed for the baggage claim, instantly falling into a comfortable conversation about, well, sports, each grateful that it really didn't feel like any of them had been apart from each other for longer than a few months. In fact, it actually truly felt like old times.

- - -

Chris watched with curiosity as he spied on Gabriella and a black haired guy that he recognized as Patrick Diaz, who had just entered the lobby of their dance studio, feeling safe to do so as he didn't believe either had seen him quite yet. He silently peeked around the corner of the hallway that led to the studio's elevators and watched as Gabriella and Patrick talked before they hugged and Patrick kissed her right hand. Chris saw the blush creep up Gabriella's cheeks before Patrick turned around, leaving Gabriella to stare after him for a while before she herself turned around to head towards the elevators.

As she did that, Gabriella immediately spied Chris, who was now doing his best to look like he hadn't just spied on his close friend. "Christopher Sonders! What are you, four?"

Chris chuckled at this as he fell into step with Gabriella's pace towards the elevators. "Hey, I'm just looking out for my close friend. I had to see which guy this was and how you really felt. That blush is pretty charming, I have to admit."

Gabriella playfully swatted at his shoulder, giving him a stern look before shaking her head. "You are incorrigible you know that? Yes, that was Patrick and yes it has been going pretty well in the three weeks or so that we've somewhat dating. At least it has been better than the eight other guys I've been forced to meet with."

This gave Chris immediate pause before he hit the top floor on the elevator button panel. "Eight others? Ella!"

"Not my fault, trust me. It sounds like I'm speed dating right? Well that's how it feels to me. You know what I confided in you last weekend at rehearsals when it was just you and me? Well my grandparents are determined to see this through. Whenever I don't have something going on with Patrick, I walk into the palace to find a different guy waiting for me. The first two were definitely busts, then there was Patrick, the two after him were boring as anything, and then the two after that just seemed interested in getting into my pants and the money. The last two were okay and I'm supposed to be seeing the last one, Toby Moreno, tomorrow night after practice," replied Gabriella dryly as she and Chris exited the elevators. "I think if anything else, I'm glad they gave me mandated volunteer work on the weekends and I also have ballet rehearsals so it limits the time they can play with as far as my social calendar goes."

"So did Patrick go to the homeless shelter with you this morning then?" asked Chris, curious as to how Patrick ended up picking Gabriella up as Chris himself had picked up Gabriella from the palace early that morning and then dropped her off at the homeless shelter after their morning rehearsal.

Gabriella shook her head. "No, he came by after and we grabbed some lunch before heading here. Why?"

"Just curious is all," answered Chris with a smile. "Meet you in the studio in ten?"

Gabriella nodded before the two split ways to go to the different changing rooms. Once Gabriella was done, she entered today's rehearsal studio and rolled her eyes at Chris, who was already stretching out on the floor, giving her a pretend look of disappointment that she was later than he was. "Oh shut up Chris, we all know you ran to get here before me, I heard you take off running just before I opened the locker room door."

Chris chuckled at this. "All too observant. So, while we are stretching and before Rodger gets in here, tell me more about what I'm going to be facing in two weeks! You sure you want to bring me and not oh so charming Patrick or even Toby?"

"You keep this up and maybe I will," teased Gabriella with a smile on her face. "Well, I'm leaving a few days before you to help my best friend with more last minute wedding stuff to sort of make up for the fact that I wasn't allowed to go to her bridal shower as a royal engagement cropped up on that same weekend, and then I will pick you up on Friday of that week. There's a bachelor/bachelorette party the night before but I know you have work so don't worry about that. After I pick you up, I imagine some errand running, then the rehearsal and dinner that you are invited to, then Saturday is the actual wedding. Morning after is some farewell brunch for just the old high school gang and their dates and then you and I mister have a flight to come back here on that day."

He nodded his head at this, understanding that it was a packed schedule. "Well that's all and good but what of the other stuff besides the schedule?"

"Meaning?" prompted Gabriella, not sure what Chris was aiming at.

"Meaning, Ella, am I going to have to deal with an emotional and heartbroken partner and friend while she wistfully watches her first love with his fiancé?" asked Chris, seeing the truth in her brown eyes before she hid them again.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Yes, you will get to meet Troy along with the other gang. You've met Sharpay and Ryan before but I think you'll get along well with my other friends," replied Gabriella.

"Ella, why do I get this feeling you plan on hiding yourself away from this guy this whole week you'll be there? I thought you said when you came back that you were going to try to be friends," stated Chris, truly concerned for his close friend. "You know, if you want, we could pretend I'm one of your suitors to make him jealous, see if that wake the idiot up."

Gabriella rolled her eyes at this. "Stupid middle school games aren't going to work on him and I don't think I want them to. Troy has made his decisions in life and I have made mine. We just aren't meant to be."

"Says you now but that's not the tale you told up until about a month or more ago. Admit it Ella, you still harbor him in your heart," pushed Chris. "It's okay, I promise I won't sell this to a tabloid."

"You better not," returned Gabriella with a fake glare before she reluctantly nodded her head. "So what if he is still in my heart? He is engaged to a woman who seems to be good for him, who has made him very happy according to Chad. It's not like he and I would work out anyway, not with this mandate of my grandparents and their council. He'd only get hurt worse if we started something now and I can't do that to him, not when he's happy. Besides, no one knows about this sort of arranged marriage thing going on and I'd prefer that it stay that way as I really don't want the press knowing. That's all sorts of drama brewing right there if it does. Could you image? 'The Royal Marriage Watch' or some bs like that."

"Umm, you do realize that there are pictures of you and Patrick and some of these other guys in the news right?" questioned Chris, not knowing now if she realized that.

She nodded her head before she stretched to her right, over her right leg and then her left. "I know, Martin took most of those but there hasn't been a murmur of the actual arrangement. People just think I'm finally coming out of my shy shell and dating again, which is fine. I knew at least that my grandparents would be discreet about this as it would be a mockery to the royal line if it became known that they were showing off their granddaughter like she was a prized horse to be sold."

Chris let the matter drop as Rodger came into the room and quickly stood up, giving Gabriella a hand. "Rodger, which dance would you like to start?"

Rodger gave it some thought before he decided it was time to choreograph the last dance. "The dance before the finale I think. We have about two months until you both are taking that stage as the leads and I want to make sure we have everything choreographed two weeks at latest after Anna and you both come back from the States. Both warmed up then?"

Gabriella nodded her head along with Chris. "I think we're both still loose too from this morning."

Rodger smiled at this. "Good, that's what I like to hear. You both have proven so far that I made a smart choice of picking you two with your dedication. I just want to see this production do well come October, all right?"

"We wouldn't have it any other way," replied Chris with a grin.

Rodger nodded at the two before going over to the stereo and popping in a CD that had the second act on it. He played the song a few times before he got back up and started marking Chris' positions with him, leaving Gabriella to watch as she continued to stretch. They spent three hours in the studio and still weren't done but they were definitely farther along than they were before they started. Gabriella hugged Rodger before she and Chris went to go change and then met again in the hallway as Chris was giving her a ride home.

"Want to get some dinner?" offered Chris. "I don't know about you but I'm starving."

Gabriella let out a laugh. "You're always hungry, you sort of remind me of my good friend Chad from back in Albuquerque. I wish I could but I have another guy to meet back at the palace."

"Ah, so that's why you are dressed up in that cute little summer dress, hair flowing, light makeup on. I should really be good at picking up on the signs by now but it seems like I always play the role of the oblivious guy," commented Chris, smiling at Gabriella before he turned his gaze back onto the road in front. "Do you know anything more on this one?"

"Nope, never do. I'm just praying it's over before I know it," returned Gabriella with a sigh. "The things one does for her country."

Chris chuckled at this before he shook his head. "I don't think I ever thought that I would hear it that dating was a forced royal duty but I can see where you come from on this one. It must suck to have all that on your tiny shoulders."

"You don't even know the half of it," murmured Gabriella quietly as she continued to look out the window. "You really don't."

Chris allowed the comfortable silence to linger in the air between the two close friends for the rest of the drive, stopping only when they arrived at the palace. "You going to be all right Ella?"

Gabriella gave him a small shrug. "One way or the other I will be. See you in the morning Chris and thanks for the ride."

Chris gave her an encouraging smile. "See you in the morning Ella. Good luck."

She gave him a small smile and a wave before she turned and faced the main doors of the palace, taking in a deep breath before plastering a smile on her face before she walked into the evening of unknowns once again.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Dude, where are the girls?" asked Chad, anxiously eyeing the club's front doors for any sign of his fiancé and the rest of their friends. "They were right behind us when we left the restaurant."

"Chill Chad, I'm sure they are just prepping Taylor's outfit or something. Latashua did say they had something special for Taylor to wear tonight," comforted Troy, placing a steady hand on his best friend's shoulder. "You know Taylor's older sister wouldn't let Taylor miss out on this. They'll be here and then you can flirt with Taylor all you want while the rest of us watch in envy."

"Oh shut up, Celeste will be here soon enough in the morning," returned Chad. "Although, Gab is here tonight…"

Troy glared at Chad before forcing himself to walk away, not wanting to get into an argument with his best friend at that very moment. Chad had been secretly egging Troy on into thinking about his feelings when Troy really didn't want to as he knew he would uncover too much that he had spent time burying. Ever since Gabriella left a month or so ago, Troy had been thinking of Gabriella, at least a few times a day, that much he would admit but with Celeste in his life as his fiancé and with Gabriella living so far away, Troy wouldn't admit to much more. 'It just would cause too much trouble for everyone, too much heartache, but I can admit to myself that I still love her and probably always will.'

Chad watched as Troy walked away and eventually stopped to hang out with Chucky, Chad's older brother, knowing that his tactics may be a bit tough but were called for as Troy refused to see reason. Troy hadn't really seen Gabriella at all this week as the girls had been busy with things every day but even at dinner tonight, Troy and Gabriella were polite but didn't talk much to each other although were caught several times gazing at the other. Even Jason and Zeke, not knowing the full story of what happened the last time Gabriella was out, knew that Troy currently possessed a divided mind in regards to his love life, along with a much more divided heart. Chad heard whistles erupt from around him and knew in an instant that the girls must have arrived. He looked and grinned as he saw Latashua, now in a black cocktail dress, walk in with her baby sister on her arm, Taylor wearing a fake veil and a hot pink sash that read "Bachelorette for 2 more nights" across it over her white strapless dress that fell to her knees.

Taylor smiled as Chad quickly approached and returned his kiss as he drew her into one of his familiar hugs. "Hey," greeted Taylor. "You look like you didn't believe we were coming or something."

"He didn't, not until you showed up. I think he was worried some tall and handsome stranger came and scooped you up before he had a chance to marry you," teased Jason, a grin on his face as he patted Chad's back.

"Shut up man!" exclaimed Chad with a blush that Taylor always found adorable.

Meanwhile a few feet away, Chucky and Troy were enjoying a nice conversation about baseball when Troy's attention was drawn to the entrance of the club, making Chucky look as well, curious to see what had Troy's attention. There stood Martha, in a light blue halter dress, Tessa, wearing black skin tight pants and a green halter top, and a pregnant Kelsi, who had on a red maternity dress that fell to her knees, but among them a very mature looking Gabriella. Chucky let out a whistle as he grinned at Gabriella, who had used the short time to change into a strapless burgundy dress that fell about mid-thigh. He chuckled at Troy's intake of breath as Gabriella turned her back to the club to talk to Tessa about something, giving the two boys perfect view of her exposed lower back between the material being joined at the top by a single hook, Chucky assumed, and the skirt part of the dress that started several inches below.

"Seriously Troy, you gave her up? You're insane," teased Chucky, getting slapped on the arm followed by a glare from Troy immediately after. "What? I'm just saying. Gab does look hot tonight. Kind of makes you rethink that decision you made all those years ago huh Troy?"

"Dude, I swear between you and your brother, you're both aiming to drive me mad," complained Troy as he shook his head but allowed his gaze to remain on Gabriella as she moved through the club with Tessa and now Sharpay, who was wearing a dress of teal color with silver sparkling gems along her straps and around her waist.

The three girls paused to talk with Latashua and Taylor before they pulled the two, plus Martha and Kelsi, away from Chad, Ryan, Jason, and Zeke. The four other guys moved over to where Troy and Chucky were standing, watching the scene unfold as the girls got into the rhythm of the current song and started swaying to the music, each in their own manner. Troy especially got caught up in watching Gabriella move, reminding him of a night about a month or so ago where he was caught doing the exact same thing, watching his ex dance to the music. That memory also brought back the feelings of her being in his arms though, the way she made him feel with the simplest of touches.

Chucky chuckled as he saw that familiar entranced look on Troy's face. "Man, you definitely have it bad man, utterly and totally. Who are you trying to fool?"

Troy winced at these words, knowing the truth in them but still somehow fighting to hold onto his vow to stick by his commitment to Celeste. "I've already broken one promise to Gabriella, I can't do it again to Celeste."

Chucky just shook his head. "I have to say, what you are doing is honorable, stupid but honorable. With that said, I think I'll go see how Miss Montez is doing since you don't have the guts to."

As Chucky left, he made sure to throw an exaggerated wink towards Troy before he fell into rhythm with Gabriella, who looked behind her to see who it was and smiled over her shoulder at Chucky. Troy allowed himself to watch the two dance together before he shook his head and tore his gaze away, frustrated at himself more than anything.

"Can't have it all man, can't have it all," comforted Ryan, patting Troy on the shoulder. "Come on, let me buy you a beer."

"Or three," mumbled Troy, causing Ryan to laugh as they headed to the bar.

A few hours later, Kelsi and Gabriella were talking at a table in the quietest corner of the club, which wasn't all that quiet, but allowed for the girls to catch up without having to yell too much. Kelsi felt her cell phone vibrate in her clutch and took it out, recognizing the number as her husband's. She answered and immediately got a bright smile on her face just from hearing his voice. Gabriella immediately found herself envying her good friend from high school at the simple happiness that Kelsi had in her life, both in love and soon to be family. When Kelsi hung up the phone, she immediately picked up on Gabriella's change in mood and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Still wishing things were different right? I bet you'd give up your royal lineage in a heartbeat to turn back the time and make everything better," murmured Kelsi, seeing Gabriella immediately nod. "Then why aren't you doing anything about it?"

Gabriella let out a little sigh as she allowed her gaze to wander back over to where Troy was chatting with Chucky, Ryan, and Jason just then at some barstools across the club. Their eyes met again, for what seemed the hundredth time, as Gabriella felt her cheeks warm, again. She turned her attention back to her waiting friend and gave her a helpless shrug. "This is what it is. I can't be selfish and ask Troy to break up his engagement to a woman who I have no reason to dislike for no good reason but that I want him back. I could never do that to him. Besides, I have my own things in my life that would disrupt that path of thought anyway."

"It wouldn't be selfish if you both would live the rest of your lives happily ever after together," commented Kelsi, reaching over and squeezing Gabriella's left hand that was resting on the table. "I can see it in your eyes Gabriella that you still think of him as your Wildcat and I can see it in his that he always will be. The only thing preventing this is you, both of you."

"But what of his fiancé? And my own duties not to myself but to my family and my country? I can't just throw that all away," argued Gabriella, knowing full well that Kelsi was just voicing thoughts that Gabriella herself had thought before.

Kelsi let a few moments go before she spoke up again. "Have you even just talked to him, without anyone else around since? I mean on this trip, with all the cards out on the table?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No, it's just been polite conversation really."

"Then why don't you try it and then see how you feel. Maybe you are just imagining that there's something there which isn't but then again, maybe your heart knows the truth better than your mind," replied Kelsi before her cell phone vibrated again. "I have to go, that's my husband to pick me up. He wanted me to have an early night with the baby and all. Are you going to be okay?"

Gabriella nodded her head. "Yes, I will be. Come on, I'll walk you out."

The two women walked out of the club and shared a hug as they reached the rental Kelsi and her husband Tom had rented for the trip out to New Mexico. Gabriella thanked Kelsi for her advice before leaning down and waving at Tom, who waved back to her after kissing his wife hello. Once Gabriella closed the door, the compact car took off and Gabriella found herself not actually wanting to go back into the club just yet. Instead, she decided to walk around the perimeter of the building, feeling safe only in knowing that Paul was somewhere behind her, having promised to not be seen this week unless he and the team had to be.

After a little while, Gabriella felt a hesitant hand placed on her right shoulder, which startled her enough to cause her to spin around and let out a huge sigh of relief as she realized she was staring back into familiar blue eyes. "Troy, you scared me!"

Troy gave Gabriella his half smile and smirk that she remembered from years ago before he said, "Sorry. I didn't want to call out your name either because I thought that might startle you more, you know with you being in a dark area and all. I was thinking, do you maybe want to get some coffee or something?"

Without hesitation Gabriella nodded her head, causing Troy to smile even more. "To our favorite diner maybe?"

"You read my mind. Come on," invited Troy, letting his hand naturally gravitate to Gabriella's and hold hers in his as they walked to his rental car. He opened the door for Gabriella and let her get in before closing the door, walking around the car and getting in on the driver's side, unaware of the chuckle Paul just let out as he watched the former couple take off into the night together.

* * *

Both Gabriella and Troy couldn't believe how easily their conversation flowed after only a few moments of nervousness on both of their parts. They had been at the diner for an hour and were currently sharing a stack of fluffy pancakes with crispy bacon with Troy's coffee and Gabriella's tea.

"Still don't drink coffee huh?" remarked Troy as he took a sip from his freshly refilled mug. "Taste is still too strong?"

Gabriella scrunched up her nose and nodded her head. "You know me, never one for the strong stuff, including alcohol."

"Glad some things don't change," replied Troy with a smile.

"Yeah," agreed Gabriella before looking around at the diner. "Although this diner of ours seems to have gotten a paint job sometime in the last several years."

Troy looked around for the first time since they entered and nodded his head in agreement. "Guess so. Sometimes, even an old classic needs a touch up I guess. So tell me about Copanvy. What's the actual city the palace is located in?"

"Couldn't find that out on the globe or do you still not know what that blue round ball like thing is with all those masses painted in different colors as it apparently isn't a basketball?" teased Gabriella, giggling a little as Troy chuckled after rolling his eyes at her. "Louvis is the city name and Copanvy is located on the North-Eastern tip of Spain, somewhat above Portugal with some of Spain in between. It is on the coast, which is where I love to spend some free time when I get it, but Louvis is about two hours inland. It's actually a mix of cultures, which I love. It's a Spanish royal lineage with English influence and it does show in some of the things and people that exist in my country. The people though are the most amazing part and I've really enjoyed it because of them."

"What makes them so enjoyable?" asked Troy, intrigued to learn more about Gabriella's new home, especially by that sweet smile on her face as she talked about it.

"They just are, as a whole, so open minded and welcoming. I mean, sure the stories of my trial made it back to Copanvy but most people I meet don't seem to look at me like I'm this victim or this huge slut that invited what happened to me in high school to happen. Sure I've met males in particular who seem to eye me more than they would anyone else because they know what has happened to me but I've never felt true danger as a result. It's safe enough there for me to wander around without Paul and Curtis always by my side although they are mandated to be there at all formal and royal events. Even the photographers there are polite and courteous and actually care about me as a person instead of a piece of meat like the paparazzi here do," explained Gabriella, taking a bite out of a piece of bacon.

"Sounds like paradise for anyone famous," commented Troy. "No wonder you like it there, especially after what happened here in Albuquerque. I can still see some people staring at you here but it wasn't the craze that it was then."

"For which I am very grateful," murmured Gabriella. "I guess that's why I was a bit surprised in June when Celeste spotted me and made a huge to do out of it. It's not like I'm that famous as a royal either outside of Copanvy."

"You must appear in some of the mainstream magazines every once in a while at least because that's where she gets her information from," answered Troy, somewhat being grounded by talking about his fiancé. "Well it seems like you've adjusted to this new life of yours quite well."

"I have but I think you've done far better than me. At least you have your freedom and free choices to make instead of them being made for you," replied Gabriella. "I think I have tried my hardest to accept the changes in my life but there's still a part of me that wishes that she had remained here with you, with everyone else."

Before Troy could speak, Gabriella's cell went off and she went to answer it, rolling her eyes as she did. "I'm fine Mom, really… No, I did not get kidnapped from the club… Tessa, stop that, honestly, I'm going to be twenty-five this year just like you… We'll come back right now, all right?... Yes, he's here too… No you cannot talk to him, stop it… Bye!"

Troy quirked his scarred eyebrow at this. "I take it they've noticed we are missing?"

"Apparently it's lights up and they took headcount and got worried when I wasn't there and then noticed you weren't there when I was talking to Tess. We better go," said Gabriella, giving Troy a sad smile.

Troy placed some money on the bill that was already sitting on the table and shook off Gabriella's attempts to pay. "It's a midnight snack, don't worry about it. And don't take this the wrong way, but could we maybe talk some more if you are up to it after collecting our drunk friends?"

Gabriella smiled back at him. "I'd like that. I have a hotel room that will serve as somewhere quiet and private if that works for you? That way we don't have to come back to a diner or anything."

"Sounds cozy," joked Troy, wiggling his eyebrows to make sure she knew he really was teasing. "Sure, I can meet you there after I make sure the guys are all settled. Do you have your own car though?"

"Are you kidding me? Paul is following me everywhere although he is out of sight. I'll just hitch a ride with him," replied Gabriella. "One of the benefits of being followed all the time."

Troy laughed before he helped Gabriella up and out of the booth, both walking back to his rental. "So where's your hotel?"

"The Hyatt, Presidential Suite on the top floor. Text me though before you are on your way to make sure I'm there. I don't want you to have to linger in the hallway. It might make some of the security team a bit suspicious," remarked Gabriella, watching familiar sights pass her by. "You know, I'm glad we can talk like this. I've really missed you Troy."

"I've missed you too," replied Troy, meaning every word as he looked back over at her, itching to just hold her hand. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel instead and focused on what was coming up ahead.

After ensuring everyone was home safely, Ryan driving himself and Sharpay back to their family's mansion where Sharpay still lived as he was pretty sober by that time, Gabriella driving Tessa, Martha, Taylor, and Latashua back to Taylor and Tessa's apartment, and Troy driving Chad, Jason, Chucky, and Zeke back to Chad's place to crash, Troy and Gabriella met back up again as planned at the hotel. When Gabriella opened the door for Troy, he was relieved that she too had changed into something more casual, his mouth going more dry than earlier that evening when he realized that Gabriella had on a black pair of sweatpants with his old East High sweatshirt. She saw Troy staring back at her in his own gray sweat pants and a U of A t-shirt and became conscious of her comfy clothes. "What can I say, these are still my favorite to relax in."

Troy just nodded as he entered the suite, having spotted Paul down the hall and nodding quickly to him before he let the suite door close. "Wow, the Presidential suite. Pretty nice."

Gabriella shrugged. "What can I say? With a security team that needs to be close by, we needed the space. Besides, we're having the bridesmaids' breakfast here on Saturday before the wedding."

"Sounds like fun. Speaking of the gang and what will be a huge layout of food I'm sure, do you remember all those huge meals your parents would always have prepared for us whenever we hung out at your mansion?" asked Troy as he took a seat on the leather couch in front of the large flat screen that Gabriella had just put on mute before she took a seat there herself. "I swear that was like heaven for the guys."

Gabriella let out a laugh at this. "I think it was like paradise for you all actually. God, I do miss those sundaes of ours though."

Troy's eyes lit up at this. "Those do sound delicious. I wonder if room service would have all the ingredients."

"I highly doubt it. It's okay, we can have them another time. I'm just happy that somehow or another, you and I started talking tonight. Being just polite with you wasn't enough for me I've come to realize," confessed Gabriella, a sweet smile on her face.

"Me either," agreed Troy. "I've missed hearing your voice and your laugh. As much time has passed, I think it's changed only a fraction and is still as charming as before."

"Still the charmer I see," teased Gabriella as she wore an even bigger smile on her face now. "So tell me about this basketball career you have!"

Troy let out a dry laugh at this. "That right there is proof that I have gone nowhere near where I wanted to be in high school. Remember, I wanted to be some all known basketball pro in the NBA who has titles to his name by this age? Yeah, not so much. I'm still working my way up but I'll never have 'Rookie of the Year' or anything to my name anytime soon."

"But the point is that you are still trying, that you are still fighting the fight for your dream. That's good to see, honest," replied Gabriella, reaching over and patting his right hand with her left that was laying on the couch between them.

Troy and Gabriella both felt that familiar spark between them and Troy could not help but turn his hand over so that he could lace his fingers with hers, looking at them as if this vision was a treasure he had sought all his life for. He glanced up and saw that Gabriella too was looking at their joined hands and wondered what she was thinking. "Brie?"

Gabriella slowly raised her eyes, allowing Troy to see the unshed tears gathered there, feeling his heart tear into pieces seeing that expression on her face. "I'm so sorry Wildcat, so so sorry Troy," whispered Gabriella.

As Troy watched a few tears cascade down her cheeks from behind her now closed eyes, he drew himself closer to her so that he was there to wipe them away before they could roll off her face. He stared back at her just then as his actions startled Gabriella to open her eyes and look back at him, unaware that he had moved that much closer to her. "Don't be Brie, there's nothing to be sorry for."

"But if I had fought harder," started Gabriella, stopping as Troy shook his head at this.

"I think in honesty we both fought as hard as we thought we could at the time," replied Troy gently wrapping Gabriella into his embrace, bringing her face to rest against his neck. "We really had the best of intentions but it wasn't anyone's fault Brie, that much I've come to realize."

"And now we're destined for two different lives with two different people," whispered Gabriella, her mind busy between absorbing how wonderful it felt to be in Troy's arms again and what she was going to have to decide in the matter of months in regards to her own pseudo love life.

Troy remained quiet as he also allowed himself the freedom to absorb this familiar feeling he felt whenever Gabriella was near him, savoring it as he did at the club but this time knowing that it actually and truly meant something. "Do you remember when we first said those three magical words to each other?"

Gabriella sniffled before she pulled back and looked at him. "How could I forget? You won over my mother and father that night by offering to do the dishes all before dropping those yucky, greasy soap bubbles on my nose."

"At least it wasn't on top of your head!" complained Troy, chuckling a little at the memory. "God, I just remember looking down at you as you calmed down from the tickling laughter and just thinking how gorgeous you looked and before I knew it, the words were out of my mouth."

"And I for one think that was the best thing you ever said to me, among others but definitely one of the best," replied Gabriella with her own smile. "We had some really great times Troy."

"That we definitely did. Do you remember when we played mystery caller in that stupid dress store when you first came to Albuquerque? I don't know why but that memory really sticks out for me," murmured Troy, looking away at the silent TV before looking back at Gabriella.

"I think one that sticks out for me was our trip to Hawaii," added Gabriella. "Our time on the beach that early morning and just that sense of peace we had there."

"Mmm, those were some good moments too," agreed Troy.

The two continued to talk about the good memories, both relishing in the feeling of being back together and living those former moments out with each other, something neither thought they'd be able to do again. As sunrise approached, both started drifting to sleep without realizing it, remaining curled up together on the couch to dream some of the better dreams either have had in quite a long time.

* * *

Chris checked in with the front desk per Gabriella's instructions and picked up their room key and the room number in the envelope she left for him there. He went up the elevators to the top floor and greeted the few security members he recognized in the hallway. 'God, I have serious jetlag. Maybe Gabriella will be gone already so I can just sleep for a few hours. It is 11 AM local time, at least according to that clock that was downstairs,' thought Chris as he slid his keycard into the slot on the door and opened it when the green light flashed.

He slowly opened the door and noticed that there were two lamps still lit in the living room along with a silent flat screen TV. Chris entered the room and stopped as he saw two people on the couch, which was to be his bed. Curious, Chris walked around to the front of the couch and laughed to himself as he saw his favorite dance partner snuggled up and fast asleep in the arms of who he could only assume was the famous Troy Bolton. He gently shook his head and walked to the second bathroom to wash up, trying to be as quiet as he could while he thought of what this all meant for Gabriella.

When Chris was done, he left the bathroom only to be surprised with another presence in the room, one that was currently taking a picture of the two on the couch. Not knowing if the brunette woman in front of him was a friend or a paparazzi member that stealthily got in, Chris called out, "Hey, who are you and what are you doing?"

The brunette almost dropped her camera, startled at the deep voice that came across the room before she looked up and saw a tall, somewhat muscular blonde man with amazing green eyes staring back at her. "Umm, I'm Tessa Grainger, one of Gabriella's best friends. Who are you?"

"Christopher Sonders, Gabriella's close friend from Copanvy, otherwise known as date this weekend," supplied Chris, who let a smirk appear on his face now that he knew the woman was no danger as he recognized the name from pervious conversations with Gabriella. "Do you always take pictures of your friends sleeping?"

"Only when it's as precious as this, and trust me, Gabriella and Troy like this is very precious indeed," returned Tessa with a smile before she looked back down at the two on the couch who started stirring.

Gabriella was the first to open her eyes and let out a groan as she immediately recognized Tessa's mischievous face. "Oh God Tessa, what now?" mumbled Gabriella as she felt Troy tighten his hold around her waist.

"Nothing," replied Tessa, an all too innocent look on her face. "Your date is here though."

Gabriella's eyes shot open wider at this as she turned her head and sure enough saw Chris staring back at her. "Chris!"

"Brie, shh, it's too early to be so loud," murmured Troy as he started slowly waking up himself. His eyes widened though as he heard a masculine laugh he had never heard before and looked behind him to see a man standing behind the couch now, looming over the two. "Who are you?"

"Chris Sonders and you must be Troy," greeted the blonde. "Nice to finally meet you after hearing about you for so long."

"Chris, shut up!" exclaimed Gabriella as she reluctantly untangled herself from Troy to smack Chris on the arm.

"It's just the truth Ella, geez," got out Chris as he rubbed his arm. "Was she always this violent?"

"Only when you upset her," replied Troy with his own smile, reaching out and brushing some of Gabriella's dark brown hair behind her right ear. "What time is it?"

"11:30," answered Tessa. "I actually came over to pick up the princess to meet the girls for lunch but if you two would rather sleep still like that…"

Blushes appeared on both Troy's and Gabriella's faces at this as they both got up, finding this new situation they were in currently a bit awkward. "I guess I better get going. Chad is probably wondering where I am. Wait a second, did you say 11:30?"

Tessa nodded her head, a look of confusion on her face. "Why?"

"SHIT! Celeste's plane came in twenty five minutes ago. I can't believe I forgot. Chris, nice to meet you, Tessa see you later, you too Brie. Oh and Brie? Thanks for the great night," said Troy, leaning in and kissing Gabriella lightly on the cheek quickly before running out of the suite.

Gabriella blushed more as she gingerly felt where his lips had just been on her cheek as she watched Troy leave. Immediately after the door closed though, Gabriella had a very curious pair of friends on her hands who were currently staring at her. "What?"

Chris just grinned at her. "Now aren't you glad I had the foresight to offer to get myself to this swanky hotel via shuttle instead of having you pick me up after a fun and evidently eventful bachelorette party of yours? That could have been you rushing out of here. Must have been some night too if you got him to forget about his fiancé."

"I agree with this guy here! You've got some explaining to do but first get your cute butt into that bedroom and change!" urged Tessa. "You don't want to be late and have to explain the real reason to everyone else now do you?"

"All right, all right, I hear you," mumbled Gabriella as she went into the bedroom to get changed, pausing for a moment to lean back against the closed door and relish in the happy mood she woke up in. She quickly realized that it had everything to do with the dark brown haired man whose arms she woke up in and who would always have a part of her as she had a part of him, no matter what their futures held.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Taylor stood still as Gabriella pulled one last time on the strings that laced up the back of Taylor's ivory strapless bridal gown before she felt Gabriella tie them securely, making sure the beaded bodice fit Taylor's upper half securely but not too tightly. Running her hands over the beaded lace of the top half of her dress and then the bottom skirt that felt smooth to her touch, Taylor smiled to herself, knowing that today was going to be one of the best days of her life. Today, she was finally marrying Chad Danforth.

Sharpay caught the soft smile and grinned as she worked on fluffing out Taylor's undercoat before straightening out the dress's chapel style train. 'She really looks amazing, especially with that happy glow on her face.'

"Taylor, you look absolutely stunning," murmured Gabriella as Tessa stepped back from making the final adjustments to Taylor's bridal headpiece. "An image of what every bride would be lucky to be."

Taylor felt her cheeks warm at these words but couldn't help but smile back at her best friend. "Thank you."

The older McKessie woman smiled at her little sister, putting one last hairpin into Taylor's black hair to secure the last stray hairs that had managed to escape Taylor's updo that the hairdresser had crafted back at the hotel. Latashua stepped back from her baby sister and smiled, wiping away a stray tear. "You really are beautiful Tay. I can't believe today is the day and that you're actually all grown up and marrying that lunkhead basketball man of yours."

Taylor let out a little laugh, hugging her sister tight to her. "You'll always be my big sister Latashua. I wouldn't have made it through dating the lunhkead long enough to fall in love in the first place if it wasn't for you and your great advice, especially your ten rules."

Latashua laughed at this, shaking her head. "I think you would have been just fine. What do you think Mom?"

Both young women turn their heads to a very tearful mother. "I think your father and I are the luckiest parents in the world to have such wonderful daughters," gushed their mother, immediately enveloping both girls in a tight hug while being careful to not ruin either of their dresses or hairdos.

Tessa, always being the photographer of the group, took a few pictures of the special moment and then focused the camera on Gabriella and Sharpay, who were also watching the scene with smiles on their faces. Soon there was a knock on the door and Sharpay went to answer it, smiling at the older man standing on the other side whose face lit up when he saw his youngest daughter.

"Taylor, you look simply breathtaking. You really aren't my baby anymore are you?" he said as he entered the room, sharing in the family embrace his girls were still sharing, adding more sentimental emotions to the room.

Sharpay, Tessa, and Gabriella all looked at each other and smiled as Tessa took a few more pictures before she checked her watch. Just before she could say anything though, the wedding planner that Gabriella had hired as a gift to Taylor appeared, emitting nothing but energy and happiness.

"Everyone ready? Bridesmaids please follow me out to line up and get ready to enter. The music has just started for the groomsmen and the lucky groom to take their places," announced Celine Jardin, the peppiest wedding planner any of them had met ever. "Taylor, I will be back for you and your dad in five minutes to give you some time alone but be ready. Your special day is finally here!"

Sharpay rolled her eyes at this, causing Gabriella and Tessa to laugh while they followed Latashua out of the dressing room of the church. As they stood behind the closed doors to the main part of the church where all the guests were already seated, each of the girls tightened the sash around each other's waist while also straightening the lower half of the lilac floor length chiffon dress they were each wearing so they would look perfect for Taylor. Latashua grinned at her sister's best friends as they giggled nervously, herself looking down at her latte colored version of the same dress to make sure everything was in place, including the thick straps attached to the rounded neckline. Satisfied she looked as good as she would, she looked back up and saw Gabriella squat down to adjust the flower wreath on the flower girl's head, a cousin of Chad's, before she kissed the little girl's cheeks. 'Taylor really has the best girlfriends she could ask for. I'm just glad they were all able to be here to support her on this special day.'

"All right ladies, we're ready. Remember, take your time, don't rush down that aisle, and smile! Oh, the flowers!" exclaimed Celine before she turned to her assistant and handed each of the four girls a bouquet of blue iris, white daisies, light blue roses, yellow roses, and blue hyacinth wrapped together by either a lilac or latte colored ribbon. "Perfect, you all look beautiful!"

Their designated music started not a second later, allowing the girls one last collective breath in before the doors were opened and the flower girl was directed to walk ahead, dropping rose petals down the aisle. Sharpay watched Celine and started her own procession into the church, followed by Tessa, and then Gabriella, and finally Latashua as the maid of honor.

As Gabriella walked slowly down the aisle, she made sure she had a smile on her face, a true reflection of her genuine happiness for her best friend who was marrying her high school sweetheart on this day. Just that thought alone though caused Gabriella to look up at the five men standing at the front of the church watching their procession, smiling more as she saw Jason at the end, and then Zeke, Chucky, Troy, and finally a nervous looking Chad, all smiling back at the girls as they continued to walk and then take their places at the front. Gabriella allowed herself to let her gaze slide back to Troy, feeling her face blush as she found his familiar blue eyes admiring her with a softness in his eyes that reminded her so much of their time together all those years ago. Gabriella forced herself though to break the connection as she neared the front and looked down to make sure she didn't trip over the steps, taking her place next to Tessa and looking out at the guests, spotting Chris immediately and smiling at him too as he winked at her from where he was sitting seven rows back and in the middle of a pew on the left side of the church.

Troy felt a sharp but discreet jab in his left side and looked to his left to see Chucky giving him a look that told Troy that he had been caught staring at Gabriella as she walked down the aisle towards him, her long curly dark brown hair curling around her shoulders with half of it pulled back from her face in a half updo. He gave Chucky an understanding look as he glanced over at Gabriella one last time, tearing his gaze away from her as he heard the music Kelsi was playing change to indicate Taylor's arrival with her father. The group of guests in the church all stood up at this and turned their attention to the lovely bride walking down the aisle towards her future.

Chad gulped as he saw Taylor walking slowly towards him on her father's arm and was happy that he was successfully able to resist tugging at the neckline of his stiff white shirt at the collar that was secured also by a black tie that had been passed down through the Danforth men when they got married. When Taylor finally stopped in front of Chad, she gave him the softest of smiles that assured Chad that this was really what he wanted to be doing, committing himself fully to this woman who had loved him in his stupidest of moments as well as his best. He stepped forward and took Taylor's hand in his as her father kissed her cheek, becoming nervous again as he saw a few happy tears escape Taylor's brown eyes before both of them walked the last few steps to the priest together, both knowing that this was exactly where they wanted to be, today and forever.

As best man, Troy knew he had some important parts in the ceremony and forced himself to pay attention to the priest as the ceremony continued, only to find himself looking over at Gabriella as a passage on love was being read by Martha. He smiled more as he realized she was also looking back at him, a flattering blush present on her cheeks, making her even more beautiful than he already thought she was at that very moment. When it came time for the vows though, Troy dutifully handed the rings over to Chad who gratefully took them, chuckling at himself a little as they both saw Chad's hands tremble a little. Troy placed a comforting hand on Chad's shoulder and grinned at his best friend since preschool, reminding him that everything would be all right and that this was just the start of a wonderful life together with Taylor.

The rest of the ceremony passed quickly as Chad and Taylor pledged themselves to the other and sealed their promises with a kiss, their first as a married couple. Everyone cheered as Chad dipped Taylor backwards before pulling away, chuckling as he saw the intense blush on her cheeks as she gazed happily back at him. Taylor retrieved her bouquet from her sister before heading back down the aisle on Chad's arm, allowing Troy and Latashua to follow after, leading the rest of the party out of the church. As Troy was walking down, he spotted Celeste and smiled at her, finding himself feeling a little bit guilty now as he gazed at his fiancé smiling back at him from where she was in the pews.

'No matter how beautiful Brie may be today Troy, you can't let yourself get lost in the past. Remember, Celeste is the future,' said Troy to himself as he walked out with Latashua, getting into the stretch limo that waited just outside the church for the wedding party to follow the sedan that held the bride and groom as they left to take professional pictures at a local park.

While the guys were watching the women fuss about Taylor for her solo shots before they took pictures as an entire group, Troy used the opportunity to watch the way the slight wind blew Gabriella's dark brown curls around while she smiled a smile of pure happiness. He chuckled as they struck runway model poses before Tessa, Sharpay, and Gabriella stepped aside to allow Latashua and Taylor to take some sister pictures before Chad was posed with his now wife.

"You know, honestly, I still don't understand why you don't act on these feelings Troy," murmured Chucky as he stopped besides Troy, giving Troy a knowing look. "You've been watching Gabriella since she walked down that aisle and don't deny the fact that you were imagining getting married to her and not your fiancé during the ceremony during those times you spaced. I'm not Chad but I am like your big brother so don't even try lying."

Troy watched with a grin as Gabriella and Tessa each took a hand of the flower girl's and began to swing her around, making the little girl giggle more. "I'm not going to lie, at least not to you. Yes, I was having fantasies of what our life would have been like if she wasn't a princess but the reality is that she is a real princess with a life that I don't really even know about. We talked two nights ago and that was wonderful but having Celeste here reminds me that Gabriella really is my past, that Celeste is my future."

"Come on Troy, be honest with yourself. Gab may be your past but your future is not yet written. Why are you really marrying a woman who you love but aren't completely in love with when you have the love of your life within your reach?" countered Chucky, wanting with all his heart for the younger man to wake up and do something about this situation Chucky had silently watched for years. "Troy, you really are like my second baby brother and I want to see you happy, just like Chad is today. Why Taylor settled with him I'll never know but they make each other happy, the same way you and Gabriella used to be and can still be. Love isn't all that common these days Troy."

"You don't have to remind me Chucky," returned Troy, feeling his grin slip away as the conversation continued to get more serious. "Look, I am grateful for what you are trying to do here but I proposed to Celeste and I'm going to fulfill that commitment. Gabriella and I can still be good friends."

"But will you be happy with just that, being friends? That's hard to believe with your history, regardless of how much time has passed. I still remember the night you got that pretty scar through your eyebrow. When you got into a brawl with that idiot Riley over her. You can't tell me that you don't feel those emotions for her still that you felt then, to at least a little degree. Stuff like that, it just doesn't vanish without a trace," commented Chucky. "Look, I know this is all sappy and what not and I plead being influenced by this wedding nonsense but take it from me, someone who hasn't found a fraction of the love with a woman that you have experienced with Celeste but especially with Gabriella, true love doesn't come around often."

Troy just silently nodded his head before Chucky got called over to join in on the pictures of the siblings before the parents got involved. He watched for a few moments and began to fantasize again of his own wedding, realizing that he really wasn't picturing the proper face on his bride. Instead, Troy was thinking of the brunette standing only a few feet away from him as she watched with Ryan and Sharpay at her side as the Danforth and McKessie families tried to organize themselves for the pictures. Troy gathered his wits and walked over, greeting the other three before falling into an easy conversation with them for at least fifteen minutes before they were called back over for the promised East High era picture with the one West High honoree.

Tessa got a mischievous glint in her eyes as she saw Troy and Gabriella talking and laughing together over something while they walked towards the group. She quickly turned around and talked to Taylor, who smiled back while she nodded. Tessa went over to the photographer and told him about Taylor's new request.

The friends gathered together with Chad and Taylor in the middle, with the women on Taylor's side and the men on the other side. They posed while the photographer snapped some pictures but then stopped, shaking his head.

"This is all wrong," the man said, surveying the group. "Why don't you pair up so it's more balanced and interesting? Did some of you used to date? Best friends?"

Taylor looked over and smiled at Tessa knowing the other woman would be the first to start the movement. Tessa saw the bride's look and nodded, crossing from where she was to stand in front of Zeke, giving him a smile in the process. Kelsi, not wanting to make things more weird between her and Jason than the strange silence they had if they weren't talking with others, kneeled down on the grass with Martha's assistance, who sat down next to her. Ryan stepped forward and sat down next to Kelsi, leaving Jason standing next to Zeke.

Gabriella's sharp mind though didn't miss the calculating looks her friends were throwing to each other and caught onto what they were trying to do in isolating her and Troy so they would have to be together. Before Sharpay could move to sit with her twin, Gabriella's hand shot out to stop the blonde as she shook her head. "Oh no you don't. You're staying up here. Wouldn't want your dress all dirty right?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "It's just some grass and dirt," replied Sharpay calmly, barely able to suppress the disgust in her voice in having to get on her knees for the sake of this picture.

"Now I know something is up. Sharpay, why don't you stand with Troy and I'll sit?" offered Gabriella, taking a step forward to do so before Troy grabbed her hand, pulling her to a stop.

"Brie, come on, it's just a picture. For old time's sake?" said Troy, pleading with her, his blue eyes intently staring back into her brown eyes. "Please?"

Unable to resist that look, as was usual for her with him, Gabriella reluctantly nodded her head and stepped back towards him so that she was standing in between him and Taylor while Sharpay and Jason were motioned by the photographer to join the group in the front, Jason sitting next to Martha so Sharpay could sit between Ryan and Kelsi now. Gabriella caught the look of victory on Tessa's, Taylor's, and Sharpay's faces and let out a sigh knowing that the meddling was only going to get worse as the day and night continued.

"All right, you six in the back, look like you actually care for each other! Chad and Taylor you look perfect but the other two couples, can you maybe turn into our newlyweds with the men's hands on the women's waist who is in front of you? We want the best picture here!" called out the photographer, prompting Zeke and Troy to get closer to Tessa and Gabriella.

Tessa relaxed easily into Zeke's embrace but Gabriella felt herself stiffen as she felt Troy's hands on her hips, knowing that she wasn't nervous about him but what this would look like, the memories it was starting to cause her to remember again.

"Come on, relax. Let's give Chad and Taylor an amazing picture to look back on of our group. This is a tribute to our younger years, the times we had together as friends and for some of us as more. I promise I won't embarrass you with doing bunny ears or anything," murmured Troy, his soft voice in Gabriella's ear comforting her as she allowed her body to melt a little bit more into his, feeling the smile grow across her face as she laughed at his last statement.

The photographer nodded his head as they all finally posed together, clicking away as the videographer worked around him. By the end of the pictures, somehow Troy's arms had ended up wrapping around Gabriella's waist as she had leaned back into him fully, showing the comfort the two shared around each other now. Before they could step away from each other, the photographer turned his camera on just the two of them.

"You two, stay right there! The bride and groom requested a picture of you two," stated the photographer, ignoring the dirty looks Troy and Gabriella sent towards their friends who were now standing behind the photographer. "I have to agree with them you make a nice couple. Can you both pose and smile for me?"

Troy and Gabriella exchanged a look as they both silently agreed to go along with the request as this was a small thing to start a war over on Chad and Taylor's wedding day. 'Now tomorrow is a whole different story. Those three girlfriends of mine are going down,' thought Gabriella to herself as she smiled at the photographer as he snapped away, having her turn so she was facing Troy for a few shots before letting them go and refocusing on the bride and groom.

Just as Troy was starting to enjoy having Gabriella in his arms for so long again, he heard the photographer move on to some pictures of just Chad and Taylor. He looked down and paused as Gabriella looked up at him at the same time, a warm emotion in her brown eyes, looking at him the same way she always used to look at him in high school, a look Troy hadn't seen since then, even on the night of the club a month or so ago.

"Brie? You still feel this too huh?" murmured Troy as he raised his right hand to cup her left cheek in his palm. "The connection, the sparks?"

Gabriella just stared at Troy, taking in the overwhelming feeling of being in love again, mystified that this feeling had somehow wormed its way through the defenses she had come to Albuquerque with. Knowing that she couldn't lie to him, Gabriella nodded and gave Troy a soft smile. "It's still there, as dormant as it was, it still is there," replied Gabriella. "Maybe our late night talk the other night woke it all up again."

Troy shook his head though, disagreeing. "I think it started before that. I don't think it ever died for me Brie, and I don't think it did for you either."

She felt her head tilt so she was leaning into his palm more, screaming at her body for being a traitor in revealing her real emotions and feelings when her mind was starting to finally have control again. "It definitely didn't disappear for me, all those years Troy, but things change, people change," said Gabriella, being the stronger of the two to take a step back and break the embrace. "You have a new life now with a woman who I can only hope is as good to you as you are to her."

Troy stood there as he watched Gabriella give him a sad smile before she turned and walked away from him, leaving him to stare at her retreating form as his mind began to run at full speed. 'What just happened? Did I really confess that I felt something still to her and have her tell me she did too but to walk away? What does this mean? Could she still really feel that way, can there still be an us? No Troy, of course not. She said it herself, you have Celeste now, you have her in your life to take care of and cherish for the rest of your life. Then why are you pining over another woman?'

He let out a frustrated sigh as he squashed his inner turmoil, knowing it would do no one any good if Troy fell victim to his troubled romantic thoughts on a day dedicated to his best friend in the world and Chad's new wife. Troy plastered a grin on his face as he too walked towards the rest of the group, knowing that as much as he was troubled by this sudden event, he was there to celebrate Chad and Taylor's big day and Troy wasn't about to mess that up for them.

* * *

After the slideshow that showed Taylor and Chad growing up and then together, the newlyweds took to the dance floor to share in their first dance as man and wife, Tessa and Gabriella both smacking Zeke and Chucky, who started chuckling at Chad's ungraceful dance moves as he took Taylor around the dance floor.

"Chucky! He's your brother!" exclaimed Gabriella. "Don't tease him when he's the happiest he's been in a while!"

"Are you kidding? That's prime time to tease him Gab!" returned Chucky with a grin. "He's not even paying us any attention."

Gabriella looked up and saw that Chucky was right as Taylor and Chad were both happily grinning at each other, their eyes only on each other, despite their random stumbling. "Now see, that's real love, not yelping in pain as he steps all over her toes," joked Zeke, getting a high five from Chucky.

Tessa rolled her eyes from her place next to Zeke. "Honestly, I swear you guys never grew up!"

"Maybe so but we're having fun despite everything else," returned Jason, joining in with the laughter from the other side of the long table.

Gabriella gave up trying to quiet their teasing and instead turned her attention to the round table nearby where Chris was currently sitting, talking to Kelsi and her husband. He caught her look and grinned back at her, letting her know that he was okay by himself still. They had met up again once the wedding party and other East High friends made it to the banquet hall but were separated as the wedding party was seated at a long table in the front of the room with the dates of theirs being seated at that round table. Seeing Chris turn his attention back to Kelsi, Gabriella allowed herself to look at Celeste and felt a pang of what she knew to be jealousy rush through her as she saw that Troy was currently squatting down next to his fiancé, grinning back at her before he leaned in and they shared a kiss. Unable to watch for more than a few seconds, Gabriella turned her attention to the couple on the dance floor and felt her jealousy grow as she admired the lovebirds who were complete opposites yet were perfect for each other.

"What are you thinking Gab?" asked Sharpay as she took the seat next to the brunette that Chucky had vacated to go and make his rounds among the Danforth family.

"Just how happy I am for Taylor and Chad, for Troy and Celeste, for Kelsi and Tom. They've found each other and the happiness there is in that. That's absolutely a blessing in life that I am still trying to obtain for myself," confessed Gabriella, smiling more as Chad kissed Taylor soundly on her lips as the song ended before Chad handed her off to her father for the traditional father-daughter dance.

"Hey, you're preaching to the choir here," teased Sharpay, a smile on her face. "Besides, from what happened during the professional picture taking session, I think you and Troy still have a chance to make that happily ever after you two started in high school."

"Come on Shar, you know that's not possible," returned Gabriella, looking back at the blonde. "He's happy with her and that's all I've ever wanted."

Sharpay scoffed at this. "So you're going to give up on your own happiness in the process? Gabriella Montez, princess or not, will you act selfish for once?"

"Not at the cost of hurting another woman who doesn't deserve it. Besides Shar, you don't know what's going on with me fully, what's going on at home. It wouldn't work and things are better this way, just me and Troy being friends. No one gets hurt, everything works out," replied Gabriella, getting the feeling that Sharpay was buying into nothing that Gabriella was saying at the moment. "Honestly, I can't ask Troy to be free for me when I myself am not free for him."

This gave Sharpay pause, stopping the retort that was ready to come out of her mouth. "What do you mean you are not free for him? Are you seeing Chris? I thought he was your dance partner!"

"He is, trust me, Chris is definitely just that," assured Gabriella, lifting her brown eyes to look in Chris' direction, smiling as she now saw Tessa sitting with him, recognizing the flirty nature that was now coming out of her best friend. "Otherwise Tessa wouldn't be flirting with him right in front of me."

Sharpay whipped her head around and laughed as she saw that Gabriella was right. "Well, I guess it's safe to say that you aren't an item with Chris then considering he is flirting back with her. They did seem to hit it off last night at the rehearsal dinner," commented Sharpay. "Bets that she ends up waking up in your suite in the morning?"

Gabriella laughed and shook Sharpay's hand. "You're on. I think they'll hook up tonight but I don't think it'll get that far."

"Did I actually see right, did you actually just bet with my twin?" teased Ryan as he came by and pulled up an empty chair to sit next to the two girls. "That's hazardous to your health you know, especially if it involved designer clothes."

"Oh! The terms! Loser buys winner the newest designer purse of her choice?" offered Sharpay.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "Sounds as good as anything."

Ryan rolled his eyes at this as the girls shook on this. "Honestly, I think somehow someone was watching out for you both when they chose what life you would be living in this lifetime. I can't see you Sharpay especially not having an almost unlimited credit line on a credit card to support your habit."

"Well, as Daddy always says, it's better to have a shopping habit than a drinking or drug one!" said Sharpay with a grin on her face. "Besides, it will be Gaby here buying me the purse I've been eyeing for the last few weeks."

"Whatever you say Shar," returned Gabriella with a laugh. "So Ryan, where's your girlfriend?"

"Sharpay scared her off, third one in a row," grumbled Ryan, shooting Sharpay a dirty look.

"What? I didn't do anything! If the girl can't handle a friendly sister of her boyfriend talk then she isn't for you Ry," defended Sharpay. "Besides, I don't know what you saw in her anyway. She had such bad taste in clothes!"

"Lucky for you she wasn't a serious girlfriend otherwise we'd not be speaking right now," replied Ryan, giving Sharpay another look. "Guess it says something though when she hightails it out of New Mexico after only spending two days with you."

"Exactly," said Sharpay. "You need a girl of endurance, who will adore me as a sister-in-law eventually and she definitely would not have adored me."

Ryan let out a laugh finally. "That, she definitely did not."

The three continued to talk as they watched the wedding festivities continue, joined shortly by Tessa and Chris as they enjoyed the music and watching Taylor and Chad start making their rounds to each table.

An hour later, the music stopped and the DJ came onto the microphone. "All right, it's time for the cutting of the cake but not before we have the ever exciting bouquet and garter toss! Mr. and Mrs. Chad Danforth, please come out to the center of the dance floor. Let's have the single men stand over to the left and all the single women to the right. Come on, I know you are all dying for this!"

Tessa and Sharpay squealed as they both jumped up to go stand on the right side of the dance floor, leaving Gabriella, Chris, and Ryan laughing behind them. "They really are still so much alike," commented Ryan with a shake of his head. "Thank God they didn't find each other earlier than they did. I would have been tormented for sure at home."

Gabriella giggled at this. "Now that, I have a gut feeling you are right about. Aren't you going to go try to catch the garter Ry?"

Ryan slowly nodded his head as he got up from his chair. "I suppose. I want to go get pictures of Chad taking Taylor's garter off anyway. See you later?"

"Sure," answered Gabriella, finally able to talk to her dance partner alone for the first time that night. "So? What do you think of my friends?"

"Very charming. And the stories I have learned about you! You so have been holding out on me!" exclaimed Chris with a smile.

"Oh God, who do I have to kill?" murmured Gabriella as her mind started thinking of the things he could have learned about her New Mexico days.

"No one as I find the stories priceless. Now, aren't you supposed to be on the dance floor Princess?" teased Chris. "Single ladies were called out you know."

"Well yeah but I think you would agree that my situation is a bit different from everyone else's. My fate is already sealed and I don't need flowers to support that," returned Gabriella. "Why don't you go and try to catch the garter?"

Chris shook his head. "Me and marriage? No way. If you aren't going to go out, neither am I so I'll stay right here."

"Suit yourself," replied Gabriella before she turned her attention to where Taylor was currently sitting with Chad on his knees in front of her. A raunchy tune came on as Chad got a silly grin on his face while his hands pushed up Taylor's dress some before his hands disappeared. The look on Taylor's face of shock spoke volumes as to the mischief Chad must have gotten into while having his hands under her dress, only to be confirmed as she smacked his shoulder before he burst into laughter, pulling her white garter down and off her leg. Chad was still laughing as he got up and kissed Taylor on the lips quickly, happy that she returned it despite the glare she gave him.

"All right, now that is done, let's have the ladies have the floor first. Taylor, if you will come to me and turn your back on your wonderful lady guests. Ladies, please move in front of the center table and spread out. I don't know how good of an arm the bride has," teased the DJ, making sure that Taylor kept her back to the females who were now spread out across the dance floor, Tessa and Sharpay play fighting while they waited for Taylor to throw the bouquet.

Troy watched the commotion from the sidelines while he talked to Zeke and Jason both, laughing as he spied Celeste anxiously bouncing on the balls of her feet, having taken her heels off a few moments ago so she could really try to grab the bouquet. He scanned the group for another familiar brunette and frowned slightly as he saw her sitting out talking to Chris, wondering why she wasn't with Tessa and Sharpay at least in this traditional act that supposedly determined who would be married next. Troy returned his attention to Taylor though as the DJ started counting down from ten and watched as Taylor threw the bouquet up in the air, over her right shoulder.

Martha made the first jump in an attempt to catch the bouquet but it sailed easily above her reach, already out of range for Celeste. Sharpay and Tessa though were right there for it, both trying to beat the other in grabbing it. In the process, a few other girls tried to catch it as well and the bouquet ended up getting jostled around until it finally landed, on Gabriella's unsuspecting lap.

Gabriella stared down at the grouped flowers in shock, wondering if this was some silent sign from the heavens about her future and what was in store for her and these suitors she was still meeting. She heard Chris chuckle and looked up to glare at him, only to feel her left arm being tugged as Sharpay and Tessa pulled her from her chair and put the bouquet in her hand as they walked Gabriella to the front where Taylor was happily smiling at them.

"Guess it found its rightful owner," said Taylor with a smile before she and Gabriella shared a hug. "I always thought you'd be before me but now I know you will for sure be next."

"I don't know if that's a good thing Tay," murmured Gabriella quietly under her breath, breathing a sigh of relief as the photographer distracted the girls long enough for Gabriella and Taylor to take pictures together with the bouquet.

Once that was done, the DJ directed the guys to take the dance floor while Chad stood next to the DJ, swinging the garter around on his finger. He missed the commotion as Zeke and Ryan both dragged Troy out onto the dance floor to play along with them, letting go of him as soon as they were in the center. Troy, knowing that Ryan, Zeke, and Chucky would go after him if he tried to escape, stayed put and waited for Chad's toss.

Seeing that Troy wasn't that into catching the garter, Jason decided to give him a reason to want it. "Troy, twenty bucks says you can't catch that thing."

Troy turned his attention to his high school friend and nodded his head while a cocky grin developed on his face. "And twenty bucks says you can't. Draw if neither of us get it?"

"Deal," agreed Jason, shaking hands with Troy before the two turned their attention to Chad, who finally turned his back to the group of men behind him.

"Ready guys?" called out Chad with a grin before he raised his arms and positioned the garter on his fingers in a sling shot style, shooting it rather far for doing it backwards and not seeing where it was going. As soon as he released it, Chad spun around to see where it went and laughed hard as he saw Chucky, Jason, and Troy going after it, the dark brown haired man winning as he jumped in the air and caught it, holding it firmly in his right hand as he got tackled by the other two. Unable to resist being part of it, Chad ran towards them and helped Troy ward off Jason and Chucky both, patting Troy on the back as his best friend was back on his feet and dusting his dress shirt off while Chucky laughed and Jason glared, reluctantly handing Troy his earned twenty dollar bill. At this, Chad and Chucky both laughed harder seeing the satisfied smile on Troy's face as he took the money and quickly pocketed it.

Chad and Troy posed for some pictures as the music started again only to soften a few moments later. The DJ picked up the microphone and grinned at Troy, who was currently talking to Celeste, his arm around her waist while also including Martha and Zeke, who stood near the two. "Will the man who caught the garter and the woman who caught the bouquet please come out to the middle of the dance floor? As is tradition at some weddings, the garter must be put on the woman before they share a dance for good luck. So maybe it is a newer tradition but it's fun nonetheless," announced the DJ, looking around trying to spot the woman he saw earlier on who caught the bouquet. "Come on, we all know who you two are."

Troy gulped as he realized that the DJ was calling him and Gabriella both out for this ritual that Troy had never heard of before. He looked back down at Celeste, who gave him an encouraging smile. "Go on Troy, go do it! The DJ isn't going to let you off the hook because you already have a fiancé."

"Are you sure?" asked Troy, nervous about what he would be doing in a few minutes in front of so many people. "I can have Zeke here do it."

Zeke shook his head immediately at this though. "No way, you caught it and earned the money for it, you do it."

"Come on Troy, it'll be fun," encouraged Martha. "And your fiancé is right. This DJ is still calling for you!"

Troy let out a little sigh before he unwrapped his arm from around Celeste, kissing her forehead quickly before making his way to the middle of the dance floor. He looked around and tried to find where Gabriella had hidden herself. Fortunately he didn't have to wait for long as Sharpay and Tessa both emerged from the crowd dragging Gabriella behind them, a deep blush on her cheeks as she glared at her girlfriends and a smirking Chris, who was the one to give her the last push onto the dance floor. Before either of them knew it, the DJ had positioned a chair for Gabriella to sit on while Troy kneeled down, taking in deep breaths and staring at her painted toes before gaining the courage to look back up into her face. When he finally did, Troy wasn't all that surprised to see the mixture of embarrassment, nervousness, and yet happiness in her brown eyes as he felt the exact same.

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" asked Troy, maintaining the eye contact. "We don't have to do it."

Gabriella nodded her head a little. "We do if we want to get this reception going. They're halting everything for this. You know I'm embarrassed and I know you are nervous so let's just give them what they want. I trust you."

Troy smirked a little at this and felt his feeling of happiness at being this close to Gabriella again overwhelm him more as he picked up her right foot. The two concentrated only on each other as Troy slowly slid on the garter and began slipping it up Gabriella's right leg, allowing his hands to skim ever so softly over her ankle and then her calf muscle. Gabriella found herself fighting to keep her breath even as she felt his fingers dance across her skin, in an almost lover's touch, making her blush more. Troy grinned up at her as he felt his heart speed up as his hands continued to move up, sliding the garter over her knee to finally rest on her thigh mid-way, making sure her dress remained draped over his lower arms and her leg to help give her some type of modesty. Once he knew the garter was in place, Troy forced himself to bring his hands back down and out from under her dress, feeling himself blush as she looked down at him with darker brown eyes than he had seen her with.

"Well done!" congratulated the DJ with a grin. "I'd say that was even better than the groom taking it off the bride… What do you people think?"

A loud round of catcalls and hoots reverberated off the walls of the room, an increase of what was already going on while Troy and Gabriella focused only on each other but were now hearing. Troy quickly stood up and gave Gabriella a hand up as the DJ moved the seat out from the center of the floor. Chad and Taylor quickly came over and hugged both of them, Taylor squealing a little when she hugged Gabriella, whispering into the brunette's ear how happy Taylor was that it was Gabriella and Troy who caught the bouquet and garter. The photographer came by with the videographer and took quick pictures of the four, Taylor and Gabriella standing in between Chad and Troy.

"And now that we have all the formalities almost over, I'd like to open the dance floor in the middle of this song to everyone else but would like to remind the four on the dance floor already that they must dance together, bride and groom and bouquet catcher and garter catcher, for at least half of the song for the good luck to persist. This next song is a request by a Miss Tessa and Miss Sharpay who send their love to their favorite couple," announced the DJ before he pressed a button and the new song came on.

Taylor and Chad smiled at each other as they stepped towards each other for the dance, Chad pausing to shove Troy a little closer to Gabriella to get Troy to start dancing with Gabriella just as the lyrics began.

_Ooh... _

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
How it could be now or might have been (or might have been)  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

Gabriella slowly raised her arms to rest her hands on Troy's shoulders as Troy wrapped his hands around Gabriella's waist, both feeling awkward being so close together in front of an audience, especially knowing that Celeste was watching them somewhere among the sea of faces. Sharpay saw this distance and tension and quickly looked around the room and saw that Celeste wasn't anywhere to be seen so she darted out to the dance floor to forcefully move Troy's arms so that he was now holding Gabriella closer, his arms wrapped around her waist while Gabriella had her hands behind Troy's neck. Satisfied that they would stay like that, Sharpay gave them a nod before scurrying back off the dance floor, getting a discreet high five from Tessa while Chris and Zeke both laughed at them.

"You know they are going to kill you when this song is over right?" stated Chris, looking at the two girls who both had satisfied grins on their faces. "They clearly know now that you meant this for them and not Chad and Taylor."

"Maybe so but we needed to do something to get them to share one last dance together. Who knows after tonight if they'll ever get to again," explained Tessa. "Besides, maybe this is exactly what they both need."

Zeke shook his head. "You still are meddling in their love life huh?"

"As if! We're simply helping them realize what's still there, what even you Zeke can see between them," returned Sharpay, turning her attention back to the two couples on the dance floor.

_Somewhere in my memory I lost all sense of time  
And tomorrow can never be  
'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been (or might have been)  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

Gabriella sighed after Sharpay quickly left her and Troy on the dance floor, feeling like she had just been manipulated into this situation by her girlfriends on purpose. 'May as well enjoy this while it lasts. This very well may be the last time you ever dance with Troy,' thought Gabriella as she continued to move to the soft music, following Troy's lead.

Troy glared at the retreating blonde and realized as he finally started really listening to the music what the song was about. He narrowed his eyes as he slightly shook his head at Sharpay and Tessa, who were now involved in a conversation while watching him and Gabriella, knowing that they were victims of the girls' most recent schemes. When Troy heard Gabriella's sigh though, he turned his attention back to her, only to see a mask of conflicting emotions on her face. "Brie, what's wrong?" asked Troy softly, causing Gabriella to look up at him.

"Just listening to the song is all. I realize now that they not only got us to be together in this dance but requested a song that fit us so perfectly. It's S Club 7's "Never Had A Dream Come True." I recognize it because it used to be a favorite of mine when it first came out but I never realized that it would hold so much meaning," confessed Gabriella, knowing that there was no reason to hold back on her feelings and thoughts now, now that she knew for sure that Troy would be out of her life after tomorrow's farewell brunch.

_I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you_

Troy just nodded as he continued to sway back and forth with Gabriella in his arms, feeling more about dancing with her as other people moved onto the dance floor, including their friends. He looked around and didn't see Celeste, finding himself grateful that she wasn't there at that moment. Troy looked down again and gave Gabriella a sad smile. "You know you really were a dream come true to me that night at the ski lodge but more so when we met again at the masquerade ball. Just holding you that night, I knew that you were someone special and yet I feel now that even feeling that was not close to what you really mean to me."

"You mean meant," murmured Gabriella, looking away to try to hide the tears that had suddenly filled her eyes.

He caught her though and used his right hand to tilt her chin up and over so that she was looking back at him. "No, I meant present tense. Brie, I know our present isn't where either of us thought we would be in our lives and in relation to each other but you still mean a lot to me. I still have these feelings for you that seem to have never left and I'm glad because with you Gabriella, with you I always felt like I could do anything, be anything. You honestly brought out the best in me and I wanted, well I wanted to say thank you for that if for nothing else."

"And you did the same for me," returned Gabriella with a sweet smile as she wiped away a stray tear. "I can't imagine what my life would have been like in Albuquerque without you there to protect me, to care for me, to love me for me. You were so amazing Wildcat, I just can't even fathom what my life would be without you in it, past and present. Promise we'll keep in touch as good friends?"

"The best of friends," agreed Troy with a smile of his own, tightening his embrace around the woman who definitely still resided in his heart, letting the conversation naturally drop as they both became preoccupied with their present thoughts and feelings as they listened to the lyrics that continued.

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
(Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, baby)  
You'll always be the one I know (I'll never forget)  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try  
I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no_

_I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you_

_A part of me will always be with you..._

As the song came to a close, Troy wrapped his arms more tightly around Gabriella as she wrapped her own around his waist, both giving each other what felt like one last embrace that said good-bye to who they once were together. Gabriella closed her eyes to savor the feel of his lips pressed against her forehead as he kissed it lightly, opening them only to gaze back into the clear cobalt eyes of his that held nothing but love for her, a reflection of what her own must show him in return.

Celeste, having witnessed only the last half of the dance since she was in the bathroom, slowly approached the two with a hesitant smile on her face as she reached them. She placed her hand softly on Troy's shoulder and felt him jerk as he whipped his head around to look at her. "Celeste, hi," he said, a nervous edge in his voice.

Celeste just smiled at him and asked, "Can I have this dance?"

Troy looked down at her before he looked at Gabriella, who was still in his arms. Gabriella saw the confusion in his eyes and quickly stepped back, breaking his hold on her. "Thank you for the dance Troy, and to you Celeste for letting me borrow him. You really do look wonderful together," said Gabriella, a smile on her face that passed as happy through Celeste's eyes but Troy saw the secret sadness behind it before she turned and walked a few feet away only to end up dancing with Chris, who had been waiting for her a short distance away, to the current slow song.

"Are you all right Troy?" asked Celeste, concern in her tone.

Troy ripped his eyes away from his first true love and looked down at his current love, his fiancé. He forced a smile on his face and nodded, knowing that it was a lie but would have to do. "I couldn't be better," he murmured as he pulled Celeste closer to him, fighting with himself to push aside the memory of Gabriella being in his arms and the way she felt. No matter what he did though, Troy continued to look at Gabriella from across the dance floor as she did the same, neither seeming to be able to look away from something they both knew that was in the past but something they both secretly wanted to have once again for their future.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Gabriella pulled the zipper closed of her suitcase and heaved it off her bed, giggling a little as Chris rushed into the room with Paul as they heard the loud thump, both a bit confused as they saw Gabriella standing there in the middle of the room.

"What was that noise?" asked Chris, looking for the source of it while Paul sharpened his gaze on the suitcase next to Gabriella.

"Packed a bit much in there Gab?" teased Paul as he went over and lifted the suitcase up, letting out an exaggerated huff as he pretended to struggle with it. "God, this suitcase did not weigh close to this much on our way over. What did you pack?"

"Just some of my favorite things from the U.S. that I can't find in Copanvy and some things for my parents that they miss and some clothes," confessed Gabriella, a sheepish smile on her face. "Come on Paul, you were watching me the whole week and know exactly what I bought!"

Paul shrugged but grinned back at her. "I did but I didn't suspect it added up to be all this. Plus you have your carryon duffle and purse, which is really a bag. I'm starting to suspect the plane may be a bit too heavy."

Gabriella immediately put her hands on her waist as she looked at Paul in mock anger. "Was that you just calling me fat mister?"

Chris couldn't help but chuckle at the two as he stood a few feet behind Paul. "Better watch it Paul, Ella has you cornered there."

"Please, you think Gab has anything on my wife as far as that stuff is concerned?" returned Paul as he glanced back at the dancer. "Emma I think has been giving Gabriella secret lessons on how to make my life tough when Emma herself can't be here."

"Ooo, I am so telling her you said that too!" exclaimed Gabriella, laughing as Paul narrowed his eyes at her before chuckling himself. "Of course she wouldn't do anything because that's so true in some ways."

"Exactly!" pointed out Paul, grinning at Gabriella. "So what's on the agenda before we leave for the airport?"

Gabriella pulled out her cell phone and looked at her calendar. "We have a brunch with the high school gang in an hour and then some time to go shopping one last time with Tessa and Sharpay before heading to the airport for that way too long flight back."

"Ah, so that's why you wanted to rehearse early this morning," commented Chris, a knowing look on his face. "Wanted to reserve that free time after the brunch to drag me shopping with you girls, AGAIN. Honestly, what's with you girls and this constant shopping for things you already have?"

"Did you not hear me? I said Tessa would be there. I suspect after the hook up you two had last night that you'd be happy to see her again," replied Gabriella, a satisfied smirk on her face as she saw Chris suddenly look bashful. "Yes, I know you two made out in the coat room. I had a feeling you'd make a move on her but I just didn't take you to be the closet type of guy."

"Anyway, we better get going if we don't want to be late to that brunch of yours," said Chris, trying to get the attention off him and his "hook up" with Tessa the previous night.

Gabriella smiled back at him and nodded her head, ready to let her close friend off the hook for what she actually thought would make a nice couple. 'It's just too bad they have so much distance between them. Reminds me of me and a certain brown haired, blue eyed man.'

Pushing that thought aside, Gabriella reached down to pick up her duffle while Paul dragged her heavy suitcase out of the bedroom and into the living room of the suite. Once Chris grabbed his bags, the three left the suite while the security team formed around them as was routine here in New Mexico. Gabriella approached the front desk and checked out while Paul called for the car to be pulled around. Once the bill was settled, Gabriella and Chris walked out through the back entrance of the hotel as Curtis had reported a group of paparazzi lingering around the front and got into the car with only a few pictures being taken of them by two men with cameras there.

"Seems like the paparazzi are still interested in you here in the states Ella," commented Chris as he grinned back at his close friend. "They were even worse yesterday but I think your team did a good job in blocking them from a lot of the wedding and the reception. Did they follow at the park?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Probably, but there isn't much that can be done about that. Nothing really good for them to take pictures of anyway. I told you that Copanvy only has photographers and not paparazzi. Do you see the difference now?"

Chris chuckled as he nodded his head. "These guys here invade your privacy and hound you like a dog while the photographers as you call them back at home leave you alone or at least ask. I can now at least understand why some of these American celebrities go crazy with all this attention. At least you have me here though to keep your reputation intact."

Gabriella laughed as she saw the kidding smirk on Chris' face. "Oh yeah, you are such a saint that they'll never make up stories of me being a wild child here with you here by my side. I am definitely glad I savored the paparazzi free days earlier on in the week now."

"Sorry to interrupt you two but Emma wants to talk to you Gabriella," said Paul, handing her his cell phone. "Just wants to say a quick hello. Guess she misses you more than me."

She rolled her eyes at her bodyguard, hearing Chris' chuckle, as she took the cell phone from him. "Hey Emma," greeted Gabriella. "I promise Paul has been behaving so you don't have to hurt him for me when we come home tomorrow morning."

Emma laughed as she heard this. "Well I'm glad. Paul should be old enough now to behave without both of us having to scare him into behaving."

"You would think so right?" replied Gabriella, a smile on her lips. "How are things back at home?"

"Fine, nothing out of the ordinary. I've been to the teen center a few times this week to meet with Selena. She seems to be more open to talking now," reported Emma. "I think she has benefited the most with the time you have spent with her at the teen center on Saturdays and the other days you have met with her and her friend or sister."

"Well I'm just glad she is starting to feel better about the situation. I felt so bad and frustrated when we learned we couldn't do anything to prosecute her ex-best friend because there was not enough physical evidence," stated Gabriella. "I mean, I guess that was yet another place where I was lucky I am what I am to have Paul and the rest of the security team to intervene during the fight with Riley and Troy. Had I been by myself, I would have taken the scalding hot showers, rubbing my skin raw, as Selena did immediately after as soon as I could move and would have lost the evidence Riley left that helped seal his sentence. God, I really have been so lucky in so many ways Emma."

"You have been but you have also fought through everything just as Selena is starting to in order to heal yourself and to be stronger as a person. It wasn't easy what you did Gabriella and I think Selena admires you for that reason, and how much you have been willing to open up to her about your own experience, as hard as it is for you to talk about it with her. She really recognizes that Gabriella and I wanted to tell you that. I know her sister and her friend are very grateful to you too, they told me that this afternoon," replied Emma, a smile on her face as she recalled the actual words the three girls had spoken to Emma about Copanvy's young princess. "I think you spearheading this Big Brother and Sister type program was also brilliant. Of course we need to continue to grow the volunteer base from you, me, Chris, and Paul."

Gabriella let out a little laugh at this. "Yes, I would have to agree with you on that. I think once we really formalize that program and start maybe doing PR for it we'll get more attention to the center and more volunteers for the program. Thank you so much Emma for your support with this project and donating your expertise for free to help Selena. It really makes the world of difference."

"I just think we make a good team Gabriella, always have," replied Emma. "Uh oh, I hear the doorbell and I think that's the in-laws. Tell Paul he's in trouble for telling them that they could come over for a visit without him being here for me."

"Still fighting that battle huh? I'll be sure to slap Paul on the arm for that," promised Gabriella. "Have fun!"

Emma scoffed at this before she said goodbye and hung up the phone, leaving Gabriella to hand Paul the cell phone back before smacking him on the arm. "Ouch, what was that for?" asked Paul, rubbing his arm.

"For leaving your wife with your parents, ALONE," stressed Gabriella, giving Paul a glare before turning her attention back on Chris. "So, how did you like meshing lips with one of my best friends?"

"ELLA!" exclaimed Chris, turning a nice shade of pink.

"What? This is just a small taste of your own medicine Chris. All those times you've teased me about harboring feelings for Troy, for being taken with Patrick and somewhat with Toby back home. Payback sucks huh?" teased Gabriella with a laugh as Chris glared at her before turning his attention away from her so he could look at the scenery passing them by. "Oh come on, that's not even that bad."

Chris rolled his eyes. "All I'm going to say now is that if you don't watch it, you may just fall flat on your face the next time we have a lift," got out Chris while he turned his attention back on his close friend. "Oh, and I may have to tell Patrick one or two of these embarrassing stories I've heard about you. I'll have to leave Troy out of some of them or he'll really know you are just using him."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him. "Using Patrick? For what?"

"To get your grandparents off your back," replied Chris with a smirk. "Don't you think I'd be able to tell that you aren't fully into this guy? I know you probably the best out of everyone in Copanvy with a few exceptions. Your heart isn't fully into this guy Ella."

"Maybe so but that's not his fault and that doesn't mean that I'm using him either. I resent that actually," stated Gabriella before crossing her arms and looking at him, amusement completely gone from her brown eyes. "And for your information, my supposed close friend, I really do like Patrick."

Chris scoffed. "Maybe like but definitely not love. You want to know love? Take a picture of yourself when you are looking at Troy. That's what love looks like, what being in love does to your face, that soft smile and bright eyes. Honestly Ella, who are you trying to fool?"

"Myself," murmured Gabriella as she now turned herself away from him, ignoring also Paul's concerned look as she focused on what they were passing by and only that.

"Ella, come on, don't be mad," pleaded Chris. "I just want what's best for you and so does Tessa, and Sharpay, and all the rest of your friends."

When silence greeted him, without even a glance from his usually happy friend, Chris stuck his hand out and gently placed it on Gabriella's right shoulder, feeling a tremble beneath his hand. Worry filled him as he moved towards her, taking his seatbelt off to pull the now silently crying woman into his arms, relieved when she eased into his hold and just let herself go, one of the very few times Chris had ever seen her break down.

Paul looked back and let out a sigh as he watched the scene, somewhat relieved that Gabriella was finally letting go of her emotions that she had tried to keep harnessed for way too long. 'She still loves him and I think he still loves her but they both have something stopping them. How could fate be so cruel to bring them together when it's impossible for them to be together?' he wondered as Gabriella let out a quiet sob as Chris continued to hold her, letting Gabriella release everything she had been holding back for months, even years.

Twenty minutes later, the car pulled to a stop and parked at the back entrance of the small restaurant Taylor and Chad had chosen for this farewell brunch of theirs. Paul looked around and kept his earpiece in to listen to the initial report his security team was giving in regards to safety and paparazzi status before he turned his attention back to the backseat where Gabriella was currently wiping away the remaining tears. "You going to be okay?"

Gabriella turned her heard and gave Paul a watery smile. "As much as I just bawled like a baby, I'll be fine, honest Paul. I guess it all had to come out sometime huh?"

"Yes but it's not a sign of a weakness. Even the strongest person has to have her moments too," said Chris, smiling at her. "Come on, let's dry you up and get you ready to have a blast with your best friends in the world before we head back to duties and endless rehearsals in Copanvy."

"It's not so bad," returned Gabriella, laughing a little as Chris gave her a shocked look. "What? It really isn't. I've spent how many years now adjusting myself to this royal life of mine and I can finally say that I can roll with the punches with the best of them. There's a reason why Troy is engaged and it's to take away that temptation for me to disobey my family, my country, for my own selfish heart."

"But as much as you have adjusted Gabriella, I think your parents would agree too, you aren't expected as our Princess to give up your freedom just to keep up with some rather old tradition of being arranged if that means you'll be unhappy. The royal family doesn't rule Copanvy like it used to, that's why the council gets elected as to have the power it does. It is really balanced between the two, the monarchy and the advisory council when it comes to ruling the country," said Paul, feeling he had to say something to try to help her feel better about everything. "I've watched you grow quite a bit in the past several years and I can't help but say that I am proud of who you have become, regardless of what life has presented you. You've always handled it with maturity and class."

Chris nodded his agreement. "Even when everyone gave you trouble in the company when you first started, just for being of the royal blood. Instead of sinking to their level, you dealt with it but in a mature manner, making it hard for them to hate you out of jealousy. I know too many girls who would have ripped their hair out, Tessa probably being one of them I have a feeling."

A smile crept back onto her face at this comment. "Something like that. Honestly, if you two weren't here, I don't know where I'd be this weekend."

"You'd be fine," assured Paul. "Maybe a little bit bored but that's the extent of it, especially since Chris here and I are just so hilarious."

All three laughed together, giving Gabriella to calm down and allow the redness in her features to go away, making it look less obvious that Gabriella had just cried. When Tessa and Sharpay showed up and parked next to them in Sharpay's pink Mustang, Gabriella knew it was time to go and gave Paul the signal that she was ready to get out of the car.

Paul got out first and ran around to open her door, causing a roll of the eyes from both Sharpay and Tessa, who were now roommates in a luxury apartment as Tessa had vacated the apartment she and Taylor used to share officially yesterday morning before the preparations for the wedding. "Honestly, she's not going to get shot in a parking lot here in Albuquerque," complained Sharpay. "If anything you draw more attention to her."

"Maybe you're right but this place has too much history to let her just roam without protection," countered Paul, his face serious.

"Told you it was the history," said Gabriella as she hugged both girls. "Morning you two."

"Good morning sunshine," teased Tessa as she returned the hug. "Hey Chris."

"Hey Tessa," returned Chris, both exchanging a look that clearly spoke volumes as to what happened between the two.

Sharpay cocked her eyebrow at this and burst out, "I can't take this! Did you or did you not hook up last night and spend the night with him?"

Chris looked taken aback by Sharpay's bluntness in front of him but Gabriella gave him a look that told him this was scarily normal for the blonde. Tessa though just glared at Sharpay, fighting a deeper blush that was now on her cheeks. "What does it matter Sharpay? I don't go nosing into your love or sex life!"

"You do too!" countered Sharpay, giving her a satisfied smirk as Tessa seemed to realize in that instant the truth there. "So, out with it!"

Tessa gave Chris an apologetic look, grateful he now had an amused smile on his lips, before she replied, "Yes, we hooked up but I spent the night in our newly moved into apartment Shar! I was there when you woke up this morning if you remember."

"Well yeah but you could have easily have snuck in early this morning," returned Sharpay. "So did you really just sneak in?"

"No, I was there the entire night. I came home with you!" pointed out Tessa, letting out a sigh as Sharpay seemed to back down at this. "Happy now? You've just embarrassed me in front of said hookup guy."

Sharpay opened her mouth to speak but shut it immediately, opening and closing her mouth before she looked over at Gabriella and knew that she was definite going to be using one of her credit cards this afternoon on the shopping trip. She turned her attention back to Tessa and then Chris, giving them a soft smile. "Sorry you two, curiosity just got the better of me there. That's what happens when I don't have a current love life of my own."

Chris let out a chuckle. "That's quite all right Sharpay, you just made my morning even more amusing than Ella has already."

Gabriella smacked Chris on the arm, earning a yelp from him, before all four were ushered into the restaurant and into the backroom where the gang would have their brunch. As they took a seat, Gabriella saw a projector and a screen set up and wondered momentarily what it was for before waving at Kelsi, Tom, Martha, and Ryan, who were sitting somewhat across the round table from them. The happy newlywed couple entered shortly after that to a loud round of catcalls as they both blushed before taking two seats, Taylor sitting next to Sharpay with Chad to her left. As they knew it may be a little while for everyone to arrive, they continued to talk, catching up on things they still hadn't over the last few days while friends continued to trickle in until the last people arrived, Celeste and Troy.

Gabriella in particular took notice of their arrival, feeling a tug at her heart again as she watched the way Celeste naturally leaned into Troy's arm that was wrapped around her back, his hand fitting so naturally on her waist. She smiled at both of them as she realized they were looking back at her before they took the last two seats, Troy sitting next to Chucky, who had been invited especially despite this being just the old high school gang. Troy saw Gabriella's gaze linger on him so he gave her a smile that she returned before laughing at something Chris just whispered to her.

'If I didn't know they were just friends and hadn't seen Chris and Tessa kissing last night, I think I'd be jealous,' admitted Troy to himself before he picked up his menu and started looking for what he wanted to eat that morning. He nearly jumped as he felt a soft squeeze on his left knee, looking at Celeste as she gave him an innocent smile. Troy shook his head while he grinned, slipping his left hand down under the table to intertwine their fingers and rest their joined hands on his thigh.

Shortly after they all received their coffee, juice, or tea they had ordered, Chad stood up and cleared his throat, grinning at all of his high school friends. "Well, as you all know, Taylor and I are officially married and we both wanted to say a special thank you to all of you for making the trip back to old Albuquerque to share in our special day and the days or weeks before. It has been wonderful hanging out with the guys again as I know Taylor has savored each moment spent with her girlfriends again and, knowing that this may be the last time we all see each other like this for a while, until the next wedding even, we wanted to say cheers to our many friendships, relationships, and memories."

Everyone lifted their glasses and mugs up before clinking them against each other, smiling at each other as they drank to Chad's toast to the group of friends, remaining on his feet as Taylor joined him in standing. "And to properly toast these memories, we thought we'd share a DVD that Tessa and I worked on years ago the summer after graduation. They're full of pictures of all of us in our senior year and some random ones from before we all became a big group of friends. She and I never got to show everyone so Chad and I thought that now would be an excellent time. We hope you enjoy it as much as we have enjoyed having all of you here with us."

Applause and excitement filled the room as Chad popped the DVD into the laptop he brought in and started playing it, taking his seat once again next to Taylor as they all turned their attention to the screen, which started with a picture of the entire gang together, the same picture Gabriella had given them all before she left in the middle of senior year for Copanvy.

Chris felt Gabriella tremble a little next to him as the picture changed to one of her, Troy, Taylor, and Chad in a living room. He worriedly looked at her only to have her shake him off, giving him a small smile to try to communicate that she was okay. Not convinced, Chris just nodded but made sure to keep an eye on her and how she was feeling as the pictures continued to fly by, accompanied by music that seemed to tell the story of their bonds together that still held them to each other today.

As the picture show continued, Troy couldn't help but think back to the time when these were all taken, envisioning Gabriella sleeping in his arms the day after Alicia's attack, recalling the way they all laughed at Chad's retelling of his butter stick dare, remembering the way his heart sped up the day Sharpay learned that Gabriella and Troy were together, the day that they had all become friends across social cliques without even realizing it at the time. His blue eyes drifted from the screen to look at Gabriella, who looked almost as lost as he did down memory lane, noting how comfortable she looked with Chris' arm around her. Since Celeste arrived, he and Gabriella hadn't had much time to talk like they did after the bachelor/bachelorette party but Troy knew that Gabriella was happy now, for the most part, with her life, at least from what she had told him. Having Gabriella and Celeste talk and really spend time together with both Chris and himself around was intense at first but he was grateful that both women seemed to be able to have a pleasant conversation with each other, not causing any weird awkwardness he feared would be there.

Troy turned his attention back to the screen and felt his heart speed up as he saw a picture he hadn't brought himself to look at in quite a while. It was a picture that Tessa had taken during those final days before Gabriella left, with Troy's forehead against Gabriella's as they both stared into each other's eyes, love and a real connection being displayed for the world to see in that one captured moment. He heard a sigh and saw that its source was Gabriella as she continued to watch the screen, catching her wipe away a single tear quickly before anyone else saw. Troy rubbed the back of his neck as he took in the possible meanings behind that single water droplet from her eyes before he was reminded of the woman he was here with as she squeezed his hand from where their hands were resting on his thigh still. Looking down into her eyes, Troy saw that they were searching for his genuine thoughts and hoped that they weren't as apparent to her as clearly as he felt the emotions. Hoping to help soothe her worry, Troy squeezed her hand back before smiling and forcing his attention back to the screen that now started to show pictures of the gang in the spring of that year.

Taylor glanced over at Tessa, who in turn looked at Sharpay, who then looked back at Taylor after all three girls had half watched the show but were watching the couple that used to be exchange glances here and there. Their expressions though when they watched the memories on the screen spoke more to all three than either would ever admit. 'They are so in love still, despite having grown up and changed in so many ways. What is it that's really keeping them apart?' wondered Taylor as she heard a burst of laughter again as a picture of Jason singing into a banana along with Kelsi playing the piano appeared.

Chucky too couldn't help but notice the number of times Troy had reached up to rub the back of his neck, a clear indication that he was anxious or nervous about something, during the duration of the movie. During another time of seeing Troy do this, Chucky nudged Chad, who looked over and saw what had his brother's attention.

"Dude, he's still got something major going on with him. Have you talked to him anymore?" asked Chad, agreeing with his brother's attention on his best friend.

Chucky shook his head. "Haven't had a chance, fiancé is always with him. Maybe lil bro they really aren't meant to be together if neither of them can make the first move on their feelings."

"That's bull and you know it," whispered Chad. "Even I knew it back then in high school that they were connected even when I didn't realize I had such a great thing with Taylor. We have to get them to talk one last time as a last ditch effort before they leave this brunch. I know him and it'll kill him to not have one last talk or chance with her per se."

Chucky nodded his understanding as he let the quiet conversation drop when Celeste curiously looked over at the brothers. He gave her a fake smile and turned his attention back to the screen, focusing on prom pictures, showing a single Troy and Ryan among the group of friends during a group shot after all the couple pictures.

The slideshow finally ended with another group picture taken at what was then the Montez mansion. Applause broke out around the room again as everyone shared their appreciation for Tessa and Taylor's work in encapsulating their senior year so well with the chosen pictures and music both. Tessa and Taylor both stood up and curtsied before sitting back down just as the food came out.

"So you and Princess Gabriella dated in high school?" asked Celeste softly, catching Troy's attention.

He almost choked on his food at this question, realizing that having her next to him through such a slideshow would spell out his past relationship with Gabriella to her rather plainly. Troy swallowed before he nodded his head. "We did date in high school before she left for Copanvy. Are you upset about that?"

Celeste paused for a few moments before she shook her head as relief flooded Troy's body. "No, how can I be? It's in the past and she may be a princess but I have my knight in shining armor sitting with me now right?"

Despite what his heart was answering, his mind made a comforting string of words come out of his mouth as Celeste smiled back at him again, the light in her eyes returning. "You're right, this is now and you're here with me," said Troy as he looked back at her. He leaned over and kissed her forehead for emphasis, of what he wasn't sure, but he felt she was looking for it.

Ryan was half listening to the school boy banter Zeke and Jason were currently exchanging next to him as he watched Troy interact with his fiancé before swinging over to Gabriella to catch her uncomfortably tearing her gaze away from the same sight and launch herself into a conversation with Chris, Tessa, and Taylor.

"Do you still think they're going to miss the boat on this one?" asked Martha from her seat next to him. "To most of us, their connection is unmistakable but I can't understand why Gabriella hasn't said something to him."

"Because she wants what's best for him," supplied Kelsi, adding her two cents into the conversation. "Gabriella has always wanted what's best for him, even if it isn't her."

Ryan nodded his agreement. "Kelsi has a good point but I can't help but wonder if there's something else going on too, something that Gabriella hasn't told any of us. I mean, I feel like she's my sister just as much as Sharpay is after all this time we've spent still in touch and visiting her and I can sense that there's something she's holding back now."

"Like what?" prodded Martha.

"I'm not sure," admitted Ryan, shrugging his shoulders. "Could be anything at this point to be honest."

"Could be," agreed Kelsi. "We won't know though until she's ready. Gabriella has always had her own reasons for things and I'm sure this is no different."

"Whatever it is though, you have to admit, must be big for her to let him slip away from her as she is," stated Martha, looking again at Gabriella and Troy. "Do you think she'll go to their wedding?"

Kelsi shook her head. "I doubt it. Too painful. I mean, seeing Jason now after all this time is fine for me but I think we had more of a closure than Gabriella and Troy did back in high school."

"As always, good point Kels," returned Martha, realizing that the lack of closure did make their situation a bit more awkward than any of the other former couples of their group.

"Maybe that's the problem too, why they stopped talking all together," threw in Ryan, thinking about the situation further. "They couldn't very well have this closure they need over the phone and they hadn't seen each other until about a month ago and by that time, Troy already appeared to have moved on. Either way you look at this, it's a tough situation for both of them, even if they do feel the same way they used to."

Both women nodded their heads before the conversation was turned to a lighter topic, mostly due to Jason and Zeke, who joined the conversation, Jason having gotten over the weirdness of seeing Kelsi pregnant and with her husband. If anyone in the room knew what Gabriella felt at that moment it would be him, but he wasn't about to admit that to anyone as he knew that he still held a special place in his heart for Kelsi but wouldn't say anything now as she was already happy and settled into her new life with her husband. 'When you love someone, sometimes all you can do is let go,' thought Jason as he watched Kelsi blush as Tom kissed her cheeks before Zeke cracked a joke that got all of them laughing again.

After another two hours, the group looked at each other and decided it was time to leave, some having flights that same day while others planned on lingering for a little longer. They all walked out through the back entrance, Taylor and Chad both surprised by the limo waiting for them with their names written in white on one of the tinted windows.

Taylor immediately looked at Gabriella, who gave her a guilty look before smiling and shrugging her shoulders. "One last present from me to you both. A limo will also be waiting for you when you get back from Tahiti. I have to send off and receive my best friends in style as they start their new life together, right?" said Gabriella as she hugged Taylor back. "Have a wonderful honeymoon Taylor and thank you for letting me part of this huge event in your life."

"No, thank you for being here and doing so much Gab, from the wedding coordinator to this limo to just being here. You really are one of my best friends ever," replied Taylor, hugging Gabriella even closer if that was possible.

Gabriella gave her a watery smile as they pulled apart, letting Taylor go to say goodbye to the other friends around. Chad approached Gabriella soon after and hugged her too. "Thank you Gab, for everything. I may not know what's going on with you but know that no matter what happens, your first true love really does love you back."

She gave him a shocked look before she laughed a little, somehow not surprised really that Chad would get in a word or two about her situation with Troy. "Maybe so but he's with her now and he's happy. As I told everyone else, that's all I need to know."

Chad shook his head at her. "Maybe so but I can tell you, he was happier back in high school with you than I've ever seen him before or after. That has to mean something to you."

"It's complicated Chad, it honestly is. Now, enough worry about me and my somewhat love life. You have an amazing trip and treat Taylor like a queen all right?" returned Gabriella, giving him one last hug before stepping away.

"Like always," he replied, a grin on his face before he turned his attention onto Zeke.

Paul chose this time to approach Gabriella, who was watching the rest of her friends exchange goodbyes. "Gabriella, we should probably get going on this shopping trip you insist on if you want to make it back in time to the airport for our flight. You have a royal engagement the day after we land so we really do need to be on that plane."

Gabriella nodded her head. "I understand. Let me say goodbye to everyone and I'll get Sharpay, Tessa, and I think Ryan going."

With that Paul left, leaving Gabriella to start saying her goodbyes. She made sure to hug everyone tightly, not knowing when she would see any of them again. Gabriella made sure to hug Kelsi especially tight, whispering in the petite pregnant woman's ear her thanks for Kelsi's excellent advice and encouragement from three nights ago. Kelsi just gave her a knowing smile before the two parted.

Last of the group was Troy, who looked back at Gabriella, his blue eyes moving down and back up her body, causing Gabriella to let out a nervous giggle. "Checking me out Wildcat?" teased Gabriella, wanting there to be nothing but easy moments for her to think back on as her last time spent with Troy.

"Memorizing your beauty," flirted Troy, finding that the words easily slipped out of his mouth before he could censor himself.

Gabriella felt the blush on her cheeks as she reached into her purse and pulled out her phone. "So we're going to make good on this friends thing right? To start, I think I need your number. I'm sure it's changed."

Troy nodded as he took her phone and slipped out his own and gave it to her. Both punched in their information, posing for the ID picture together for each phone, before saving the information. Before Troy could give Gabriella back her phone, it started ringing, bringing up a picture of a man with brown eyes and black hair. "Umm, your phone is ringing," said Troy, handing the phone over to her.

"Oh, thanks," said Gabriella as she took the cell phone from him and looked to see who it was. "Hey Patrick!"

Troy slipped his cell back into the pocket of his khakis while he watched Gabriella's face light up at something this Patrick guy must have said. 'Who is this guy? Could she be actually dating him and hasn't said anything?'

"Listen, I'm actually leaving my friends now and will be heading to the airport in a couple of hours. Can I call you back when we get back to Copanvy?" returned Gabriella as she listened to Patrick's answer on the other side. "Great, yes, I'll see you Wednesday night for sure… Bye Patrick."

Gabriella pushed the end button and slipped her phone back into her purse, all of a sudden becoming self-conscious as she looked back up to see Troy intently gazing back at her. "What?"

Catching himself from asking what he really wanted to know, Troy shook his head. "Nothing, just thinking that it'll be a while until I can see you again probably."

"We'll see. Maybe we'll just have to do a yearly gang reunion. We all had a blast this past couple of days together. Something to think about," replied Gabriella with a smile. "Where's Celeste?"

"Oh, umm, I think the bathroom," offered Troy, looking around and seeing that Celeste still wasn't back in the parking lot with the rest of them.

Gabriella just gave him a smile before she hugged him, realizing that one of them had to make the first move. She smiled even more as she felt his arms snake around her waist, resting comfortably around her waist as they both allowed themselves the indulgence of lingering there for a few more moments than was necessary. Troy caught himself breathing in her scent and realized that it hadn't changed over the years, something that warmed his heart even more somehow. When they finally did pull apart, Gabriella reached up and laid a light kiss on his cheek while he returned it on her cheek a moment later. "Call me when you get back to Louvis?"

She nodded her head. "Of course. I'm impressed, you remembered what I told you the other night."

"I remember everything you tell me," he returned, grinning at her while his blue eyes clouded over with a few different emotions. "Take care of yourself okay Brie?"

"You too," she returned, squeezing his hand before she turned around and walked toward Sharpay, Tessa, Chris, and Ryan who were all waiting for her next to Sharpay's Mustang.

"Ready for me to buy you that purse?" asked Sharpay, knowing the brunette would need a distraction right now.

"Ready to go shopping. You really don't need to buy me that," replied Gabriella, looking over her shoulder in Troy's direction, seeing that Celeste had just walked out of the restaurant and was now holding Troy's hand while he talked to Zeke, Jason, and Chucky. When she looked back, all four of her friends were giving her a sympathetic look. "What? Guys, honestly, leave this alone. This is hard enough as it is."

"Well, I for one think that if Sharpay wants to buy you a purse, you should let her," said Ryan, wrapping a comforting arm around Gabriella. "It was, after all, part of the terms."

"The terms of what?" asked Tessa, somewhat upset that she wasn't involved in whatever bet that was going on.

"Bye guys!" called out Chad one last time as he and Taylor got into the waiting limo. Everyone turned their attention to the newlyweds and waved, sending them off with catcalls, laughter, and screams of goodbye and good luck. Once the limo was gone though, the group of high school friends started to disperse.

"All right, the mall?" asked Sharpay. "We can all fit in my car if that's okay with your team Gaby."

Paul gave Gabriella a nod of his head that signaled to Gabriella that this was their plan and that they should get going. "Sounds good. We don't have too much time though Shar so we can't go off on tangent shoe shopping too much."

"Me, shopping for unplanned items? Never!" returned Sharpay, which earned a severe cough from Ryan as he got into the backseat next to Tessa and Chris, Tessa more sitting on top of Chris due to the lack of space back there.

"That'll be the day you walk out of a mall with only the items you went to buy," teased Ryan as he settled in and buckled his seatbelt.

"I can do it, honest. Today we'll just go get Gabriella's purse I owe her and call it a day," returned Sharpay, starting the engine and slowly reversing out of the parking spot.

The five waved to the few remaining people in the parking lot, namely Zeke, Jason, Troy, Celeste, and Chucky, before Sharpay pulled out of the back and onto the streets of Albuquerque. "So what was this bet about?" asked Tessa, figuring in her mind that it had to be a bet that Sharpay lost to buy Gabriella a purse.

Sharpay and Gabriella both exchanged a look before silently agreeing it was better they not admit to their bet. Ryan though thought it would be amusing to tell Chris and Tessa. "It was actually about you and Chris here, whether you would spend the night with him. Gab won."

"YOU BET ON ME!" exclaimed Tessa, immediately scooting up so she her head was next to Sharpay and Gabriella in the front seat. "HOW COULD YOU!"

"Chill Tess, it was a harmless bet. Besides, you've done far worse betting if I remember correctly," replied Sharpay, glancing back to smile at her friend. "And anyway, I'm the one that should be complaining. You made me buy princess here a designer purse she probably could have gotten before it was even released!"

"Honestly Shar, you don't have to buy me the purse," replied Gabriella.

"No way, I would have made you buy me the purse had I won so it's only fair," said Sharpay. "Besides, my twin here has challenged my shopping control so I have to prove that he's not right. Think of the bag you want and don't go cheap on me."

Gabriella rolled her eyes at this and ventured a look at the backseat to see a not pleased Tessa, who smiled only when Chris whispered something in her ear, a grin on his own face. She felt a smile appear as she saw the cute blush appear on Tessa's face before Gabriella herself turned her face away to look out the window, seeing parts of Albuquerque she was pretty sure she'd not see again in a long time. Gabriella desperately wanted to focus on anything but the sadness she felt in her heart as they continued to drive further and further away from her first love, the same man who at the same time was thinking about her and their still existing love and connection as he pulled out of the parking lot with his fiancé by his side in the passenger seat.

Troy was finally being honest with himself as he examined all that had happened in the last few days between himself and Gabriella, taking advantage of the comfortable silence that filled the car. He glanced over at Celeste, who caught his gaze and smiled back at him, knowing she trusted him completely. A well placed grin on his face seemed to comfort Celeste enough for her to turn her gaze out the window while Troy concentrated on the road in front of him, images of both women floating across his mind. 'God, what am I going to do? What am I supposed to do?'


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Gabriella stretched her back, which was now tight from the rehearsals that she and Chris had gone through earlier that Saturday morning. It was now the third week of August and Rodger was more than anxious about the fate of this season's ballet. He seemed to have faith in them and their abilities but Gabriella hadn't realized until the past few weeks what a perfectionist Rodger was when it came to the technical moves and the overall feel of the performance.

Chris chuckled as he closed the door of his own car and sauntered over, leaning against Gabriella's car that was parked next to his in the parking lot next to the teen center. "Aww, is Ella actually sore?"

"Yes, she is, and of course that is also in large part due to her partner dropping her none too gracefully," returned Gabriella, sticking her tongue at him. "If you aren't careful Chris, I'll make sure you and Tessa never hook up again."

"Hey!" protested Chris, embarrassed as he felt a blush on his cheeks at the mere mention of the girl he met in New Mexico that lingered in his mind. "Not that it really matters. I bet she has already moved on with some other guy that's in the same city as her."

Gabriella shook her head as she giggled. "And confident and cocky Chris went where just now? I can tell you that Tessa asks about you as you ask about her every time I talk to her or see you. If nothing at all, it is somewhat comforting to know that you are suffering as much as I was."

"Was?" questioned Chris, raising an eyebrow at this as they began walking towards the teen center for their Saturday volunteering that Chris now joined her on between their practices. "What is with this 'was' that just came from your lips? You seriously only left Albuquerque two or so weeks ago with him freshly living in your heart."

"I just, well, I think I've managed to finally make myself realize that the past is the past, there's nothing more to do about it. Troy is somewhere in New York talking about wedding invitations with his fiancé and is happy. That's the way it should be. And before you even say it, I'm not just talking this time. All that time you accused me of not being fully in rehearsals when you got back, you were right," said Gabriella, smiling at him as he opened the door to the center. She greeted Mina, the volunteer that always was there as a receptionist type role, before Gabriella continued. "Troy was on my mind, a lot, after Taylor and Chad's wedding but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that it was for naught. You out of all my friends besides Paul and Emma know my entire situation. No one back in the US does because I can't bear to make it even more of a reality."

Chris nodded his head, showing his understanding of that. "And yet, not voicing it, has not prevented the continuous flow of suitors at your door. I think the only consistent one I've seen you with is Patrick. Even Toby has managed to drop off. Eventually you will have to tell them Ella."

"I know, and I plan to, but I want to do it on my own terms, when I was sure this is what I was going to fully embrace as my reality. Before, I think I was also afraid he would know and get hurt but I realize now that he's truly moved on and so must I. To be honest, Patrick really is starting to look like the one too," admitted Gabriella, smiling instantly as she saw Iyana, Selena, and their friend, Brandi Suarez, all sitting next to Claudia and a few other teens. "You know, they really have made a lot of progress, in particular Selena, over the past weeks."

Chris smiled at the look of pride on Gabriella's face. "This is definitely true and you are the main reason for their success you know. Those three girls and many others here have seemed to brighten quite a bit by having you here, at least from what I can tell since I started coming. They seem to have more confidence in themselves and honestly seem to adore you."

Gabriella blushed at these words as she turned her gaze back to Chris. "I don't think so but Emma has remarked on the same thing. If that's true, then I'm just glad that I could help, especially with Selena. You know my history back in Albuquerque but not many really know that version. They only know the version the media put together. I think seeing all these teenagers really respond to our pilot sibling program also made me realize the need in expanding it. Thank you by the way for agreeing to do those spots with me. I really didn't want to be on camera by myself."

"Aww, is the princess shy?" teased Chris, winking at her before he spotted his own little brother, Michael Stewart, or Mikey for short, heading their way. "Hey my man!"

"Hey Chris," greeted Mikey, doing a little hand shake unique to just him and his older brother. "Good morning Princess."

"Mikey," Gabriella half scolded with a smile. "Gabriella, remember?"

"Or Ella," volunteered Chris.

Mikey nodded his head. "Sorry, Gabriella. It' still a bit hard to remember to do that and not feel like I'm disrespecting you."

"I appreciate that but trust me, if you disrespected me, I'd let you know," replied Gabriella with a smile. "So, what is the latest around here?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I was just going to challenge Chris here to a game of air hockey to give him a chance to win his five bucks back from last time," replied Mikey.

Gabriella let out a little laugh. "Guess you better go defend your reputation Christopher."

"Haha," got out Chris before he followed Mikey to the table, leaving Gabriella to wander over towards the girls. "Hi everyone!"

"Hi Gabriella!" they all exclaimed, bright smiles appearing on Iyana's and Brandi's faces especially as they saw the brunette standing there. Selena, despite the connection she had with Gabriella, was still a bit more on the reserved side and just gave the woman a smile with a wave of her hand.

Gabriella smiled back and sat down on the chair nearby around the coffee table. "How's everyone?"

"Great," answered Iyana, always the most talkative of the three girls, being the most energetic thirteen year old Gabriella had known to date. "Claudia was just telling us about the responses coming in to help out with the big sibling program you started. That's so cool of you."

"Thanks but it's really about you guys, all of you," replied Gabriella, looking especially at Selena. "I know sibling programs are usually focused on the younger kids but I think that teen years are even harder, at least mine were."

"Plus it has put more attention on the center which is much appreciated," commented Claudia with a kind smile at the young princess. "You've really done a lot for this place and the homeless shelter you also work at on the weekends. It means a lot to all of us here, there, and in Copanvy in general I think to know that you genuinely care about the people of the country, especially in the little time you've been here."

"Meaning that I was imported in," kidded Gabriella, causing the girls to laugh along with Claudia. "How could I not? This country is amazing, just as I was telling an old friend from high school while I was in New Mexico. The people especially make me proud to be what I am here."

"Aww, you're making us blush," joked Brandi. "Oh! Speaking of! Is it true that your high school boyfriend was there at the wedding too?"

Gabriella visibly paled at this, not knowing how to respond. "Brandi, hold your tongue," scolded Selena, knowing from her own conversations with Gabriella as her older sibling that her high school boyfriend was a bit touchy sometimes.

"No, it's okay Selena. Brandi is just curious. Yes, Troy was there, along with his fiancé," replied Gabriella praying that only a few more questions would come out of the thirteen year old's mouth.

"So it is the truth and not a rumor made up by the tabloids this time," remarked Brandi, causing a confused expression to cross Gabriella's face. "You haven't seen the latest?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No, what are you talking about?"

Claudia and Selena both looked on nervously as Iyana helped Brandi look for the magazine they were just looking at an hour ago when they first came in. "Ah, here it is," exclaimed Iyana as she handed the magazine over to Gabriella.

Gabriella took it from the girl and opened it to the indicated page by the earmark and felt herself pale even more at the spread in front of her. There, in front of her, were two pages with pictures of her and Troy from the wedding picture session, arms around each other, along with one taken of them at the diner the night of the bachelor/bachelorette party, and the last being of the two of them kissing through French doors. The last one caught her attention as it was out of place and she instantly placed it as the picture that was stealthily taken years ago when they were playing Sardines in the mansion with the rest of the gang. Gabriella's brown eyes quickly skimmed the article and the picture captions, feeling her throat tighten at the overall image the article painted. 'Princess Gabriella of Copanvy got rather cozy this weekend with a somewhat known basketball pro in the US…seen wrapped in each other's embrace…is it possible that this princess could be settling for her old high school boyfriend while she's been seen dating Patrick Diaz among many other men belonging to Copanvy's upper class?...they looked awfully cozy and relaxed together…even shared a kiss.'

"That's a lie, we didn't kiss! That picture is years old!" exclaimed Gabriella, unaware she had spoken aloud until she looked up and saw all three girls and Claudia looking back at her before she felt Chris' calming hand on her shoulder.

"Ella, what's wrong?" asked Chris, concern in his voice.

Gabriella silently handed the magazine over while she struggled to control her breathing while reigning in her emotions. She shook her head slightly but that wasn't enough to destroy the feeling she had that this article would be waiting for her when she got back to the palace and that she would be in even bigger trouble than before over a tabloid story that used an old picture of them kissing to make her time with Troy seem long and drawn out and romantic when it was in actuality short but special.

"I'm sorry Gabriella, we didn't mean to upset you," apologized Selena, glaring over at her younger sister and their friend.

"No, it's okay, I know you didn't," replied Gabriella, forcing herself to smile. "I guess I still don't have a tough enough skin for this public scrutiny and lies that seem to never end."

Claudia gave her a sympathetic look. "I don't think many people would be able to either. I read that article too and anyone who knows you even a fraction wouldn't believe the image of you that is painted in that article. Whether or not you met up with an old flame, it doesn't make you a wild liability to the crown or whatever rubbish it said. If anything, I think it's a bit of a romantic story."

"Well he was there but so was his fiancé. Troy and I spent some great time down memory lane together but I think we both have adjusted to the fact that we're destined to be friends from now on, which is fine with both of us," returned Gabriella, her eyes going from one girl to the next until she was looking at Claudia again.

"But you look so cute together!" expressed Iyana, being supported with a nod of agreement from Brandi.

Gabriella just smiled at this. "Thank you Iyana and Brandi but Troy and I both know this is what's best for both of us. And you'll learn too as you get older that looking cute together isn't everything."

"That's true otherwise I would have swept this princess off her feet years ago," teased Chris as he attempted to ease the mood for his friend as he placed the magazine back down on the table. "Anyone up for some DDR while Gabriella and Claudia discuss boring adult stuff?"

"YEAH!" agreed Iyana and Brandi as they jumped off the couch, running towards the corner where the DDR mats were set up. "Come on Chris!"

He chuckled before he yelled, "I'll be there in a second!"

Before Gabriella could get up and follow Claudia and Selena into Claudia's office, Chris stopped her as he placed a caring hand on her shoulder. "Are you really all right? Clearly that was out of context bullshit and even the writer knows it. Don't let it phase you."

"I'm not but I know when I get back to the palace, you can bet it will be the one thing that will hit me hard. That type of publication, well it never seems to fall off the radar of my royal grandparents. I guess it is a good thing I have their good graces as far as ballet otherwise they wouldn't have a single reason to really care for me," stated Gabriella, sighing a little at the end.

Chris clucked his tongue at this. "That's not true Ella and you know it. Your grandparents have a lot to be proud of you for and I am willing to bet that although they may not show it, they love you just as much as your parents do."

Gabriella let out a loud scoff before she could control it. "You don't know the true Queen and King of Copanvy then. Chris, how could they really care for me, love me like a granddaughter as they should, but force me to go through this arranged meeting of sorts? Granted, yes, I probably wouldn't have met Patrick without it but it's not the most loving thing to do to your own blood."

"True but I think your grandparents are set in the old ways, the traditions. Don't get me wrong, I'm angry whenever I hear of them mistreating you but I can't see anyone knowing you and not loving you Ella, and I say that as one of your closest friends. Keep your chin up all right? You have nothing to be ashamed of. I mean, even here, after most of these teenagers got over their awe of royalty being among them, they've really opened up to you, and I know at least three girls who love you to bits. I also know for a fact that Claudia is very appreciative of the attention you have brought this center. Gabriella, you may be what you are but you use it for the best to benefit everyone, and a woman with a heart like yours, well you just attract that reciprocal love back," stated Chris, a grin on his face. "Now come on, relax, enjoy your time here after you deal with business with Claudia regarding the public relations bit of the Big Sibling program. You can worry about family later, when it happens all right?"

She gave him a grateful smile before nodding her head. "Thanks Chris, I needed that."

He gave her a quick hug before Chris left to join the teenagers currently on the DDR mats, chuckling as Mikey and Iyana were currently battling it out with what looked like Iyana having the lead. Gabriella took a few breaths in and out before she was able to fully clear her mind, well as much as that was possible. As she walked towards Claudia's office, she gathered herself to discuss the next phase of the Big Sibling program public relations blitz that she and Claudia were planning and stayed there in the office for the rest of the time, working all the details out with both Claudia and Selena, who was contributing where she could, grateful for the distraction.

* * *

Dinner back at the palace that evening was nothing but silent and full of tension as Lauren, Edward, Stephen, Annette, and Gabriella all ate their dinners with little conversation between them. Gabriella's parents had been part of a rather large fight with her grandparents not an hour before dinner and neither set of parties walked away with any sense of resolution having been agreed between them. For her part, Gabriella just looked at her family and wondered if she really wanted to be the one to start a conversation. 'Maybe I should finally just clear the air, make this easier for everyone,' she thought before resolving to do just that.

She softly cleared her throat after taking a sip of her water goblet. After she saw she didn't get anyone's attention besides her mother, who gave her a curious look, Gabriella took in a deep breath and cleared her throat again, this time louder. "I may not know exactly what you all argued about earlier but I do know that if my suspicion is correct about the subject matter, none of you have anything to worry about. The article that appeared in the tabloid today is a complete false story, as are many others that have passed this entire family by, and I would like to say for the record that Troy and I did not kiss in any shape or form while I was in New Mexico."

When Gabriella finally looked up again from her plate that she found so interesting, she gulped as she saw the sympathetic looks her parents were throwing her while her grandparents were both blatantly staring at her. "So you deny that you were in his arms, in the open, in New Mexico?" asked Edward in a stern voice.

"Grandfather, that was for a set of professional pictures for Taylor and Chad. You know those magazines cut and crop those pictures to whatever they want people to see. You can even ask Paul about this," offered Gabriella.

Lauren shook her head at this idea. "He'll protect you with his life Gabriella, something that is good and bad. We realize that these magazines lie, this family has been subject to rumors and untruths for many generations but the citizens of this country does not. Those outside of Copanvy know even less of the truth of our family. All we have Gabriella is the reputation and respect given to us by our blood lineage."

"Which I respect Grandmother, honestly I do. That alone is reason enough for me to be well aware of what my actions mean. I know when I first came here all those years ago I was a young girl who still had quite a bit to learn, but I would like to think I'm not so green around being a part of this family now," replied Gabriella, finding herself curiously opening herself up as the conversation went on. "Grandmother and Grandfather, I have nothing but utter respect for our country, its people, and above all this family. Troy is an engaged man and we did spend time together but we're nothing more than good friends. That alone is enough for me to be happy right now."

"And what of you and Patrick Diaz?" asked Edward in a much calmer voice, glad to see his granddaughter speaking openly but in a controlled manner. "He seems to be your one constant of all the suitors you have seen."

Gabriella paused, trying to truly assess her feelings for the black haired man who had become a regular part of her life in the past few weeks. "Patrick is sweet and very caring. I keep seeing him because he treats me as a woman and not some pampered princess. I guess to answer you Grandfather, I like him, far more than any of the other men I have seen who are either too shy to talk to me or too hormone driven for my liking."

"Good because his father has already approached me in regards to a possible future between our families," revealed Edward with such calmness that it unnerved Gabriella even more.

"His father has spoken to you?" got out Gabriella, her voice quiet. "Mom, Dad, is this true?"

Stephen nodded his head slightly to confirm this new development. "Raul Diaz paid us a visit while you were in New Mexico. He talked to me and your grandfather but I chose not to say anything to you because this is your choice. No one is making you marry Patrick, regardless of what Raul may think his visit means."

"Although we do favor him quite a bit," threw in Lauren. "However, as a compromise with your parents earlier today, we agreed to give you some more time without interference. I do want you to know Gabriella that seeing you deal with all of this maturely and with your famous open mind means a lot to this family. I know your grandfather and I can be tough on you but I want you to understand we are not only your grandparents but the heads of the royal family that rules this country, even if it is at a lesser influential role during these times."

Gabriella felt shock fill her body even more at this and looked to her mother, who gave her a smile. "I think what your grandmother is saying, for the first time in a very long time, is something I actually agree with. You are facing this old expectation of you to be arranged in sorts to a man for the rest of your life rather well, much better than I would have at your age, even possibly so compared to me now. Your grace under pressure is honestly one of those traits I admire most about you Gabriella."

Lauren watched as mother and daughter just smiled that much more warmly at each other and felt her heart tug a little, knowing that bond the two shared was ever so strong and was something Lauren would never begin to touch, as much as she had longed to all these years. 'Maybe that is one of the reasons seven years ago I decided to take on the role of strict guider on royal life instead of doting grandmother.'

Edward cleared his throat, gaining his family's attention again. "Well, shortly after our, discussion, with your parents Gabriella, your grandmother and I decided we should give a ball to help you meet more candidates and to in some ways make it clear to the Diaz family that they are not the per se winners of your hand quite yet. It should be fun for you and also productive. We have our yearly balls in each season but we haven't had one specifically for you since you were introduced so it would be great timing to have it in October with our annual Fall Ball."

"Everyone who is everyone will be there Gabriella, even if they don't know about this search you are on. If it is something I have learned about our people and you is that they really do hold you in their favor," added Lauren, a small smile on her face.

"And who can blame them? Our daughter is not only stunningly beautiful on the outside but gorgeous on the inside as well," commented Stephen as he smiled back at Gabriella and then at Annette.

"I couldn't have said that better Stephen," replied Annette, squeezing her husband's hand with relief that Gabriella was getting it easier from her grandparents than she may have before Stephen and she had talked to them earlier on. 'I guess this time around, the yelling match not to jump down her throat actually paid off.'

"However, we do need to make sure you use this time at the ball to meet whatever bachelors there are that are still eligible that you may not have seen," added Lauren, wanting to make sure Gabriella kept her focus. "It isn't public knowledge about what is going on, the upper class families who know are all discreet, as comes with our social rankings so we'd like to provide an avenue to meet more of the elite that may not know."

"How did this group of men come to be chosen Grandmother?" asked Gabriella, finally voicing a question she had wondered on for quite some time now.

"Recommendations from the council, many of which are related to the members in one way or another or in good standing with the men and women who make up the other half of the ruling party of Copanvy," answered Lauren.

Stephen predicted Gabriella's next question and answered it before she asked. "Patrick is the son of Raul Diaz, the elected head of the council. The youngest son was chosen, I have no doubt, because he is closer to your age."

Gabriella nodded her head in understanding. "That would make sense. Speaking of, I must go, I have to get ready for a date with him tonight," said Gabriella, scooting back her chair to stand up after looking at her watch and realizing the time. "Thank you for your own open mindedness tonight and for answering some key questions for me."

She made sure to kiss the cheek of every family member around the dinner table before Gabriella left the room, somewhat feeling better than she had before about her fate which was starting to be known to her as Patrick Diaz.

* * *

Troy sat back on the couch of the apartment he and Celeste shared as he threw the game controller onto the coffee table, sighing in defeat as he managed to get killed again in the latest war video game he had bought the other day. Celeste was at work still and Troy had found himself completely free for the day. Instead of doing something more productive after his morning workout at the gym, Troy had decided to try to master the video game. 'Instead, I think it has mastered me,' he thought to himself as he pulled out his cell phone to look at the time. '3 PM, that means it is 9 PM there. She should be up, right?'

Without giving it another thought, Troy flipped open his phone and hit send after selecting her name from his contact list. A smile appeared on his lips as he listened to the romantic ballad that was her current ringtone. It had been two weeks or so since they had last seen each other and Troy was happy to say that he and Gabriella had kept their word and stayed in contact with each other. If it wasn't talks on the phone, they'd been able to trade emails here and there, leaving Troy feeling excited at the idea of just having her in his life again.

"Hey Wildcat," greeted Gabriella, a smile in her voice. "How's it going?"

"Bored, totally and utterly bored," complained Troy, making sure to use his whiney voice for her amusement.

Gabriella laughed on the other line. "Well, that just makes me feel wonderful. I'm just the person you call when you get bored huh? I thought that was what your best friend is for."

Troy shrugged as he settled back into the couch more. "He is but he and Taylor just got back from their honeymoon. I don't want to pull a him and be the one to ruin the moment for them."

"And here I thought you would want payback for all the times he interrupted us back in high school," teased Gabriella, laughter in her voice. "So whatcha doing?"

He looked at the game menu that was still glaring at him from the TV and grabbed the remote to turn it off. "I was trying to beat some war game I bought only to find that my killing skill isn't all that up to par."

"It's because your heart is too good to be that cold, calculating killer," replied Gabriella, earning a chuckle from him. "It's true though, totally."

"Well what about those fights in high school? Those were pretty bloody and violent," stated Troy, knowing he was right as he ran his left hand over his scarred eyebrow.

Troy could almost see Gabriella reluctantly nod her head as there was a pause in the conversation. "That very well may be but you've never killed someone and as much as you had the temptation to torture Riley at the time, I don't think you could finish it."

"You don't think I could have killed that bastard for what he did to you? Gabriella, he raped you!" exclaimed Troy, instantly regretting his words as silence now hung between them. "I'm sorry, I should not have said that."

Gabriella let out a slow breath before she spoke again. "No, it's okay. Yes, Riley did rape me but I could never see you killing him and not feeling remorse after. That's really what I mean Troy, that you have a conscious and wouldn't be able to live with yourself after."

"All right, you have a point," conceded Troy as he got up and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. "Although in Sutton's situation, I may have made an exception."

"No doubt you would have, you and Paul both," replied Gabriella. "How's New York City life?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders, leaning now against a kitchen counter. "It's life. I'm thinking I may pick up some volunteering or something, maybe teaching kids how to play basketball or something."

"I'm sure those little kids would love to be taught by someone in the NBA," replied Gabriella. "See? There's that big heart I was talking about."

"Whatever you say Brie. Besides, I'm not all that big in the NBA anyway. Only a few people really recognize me," stated Troy. "I think that is probably what I'm going to do. It'll solve my boredom and more importantly be helping out our community."

"And the big golden heart wins again," teased Gabriella. "Hang on a second."

Troy held the phone to his ear as he walked into the living room again and sat back down on the couch. He heard her voice murmur something and a male voice return, going back and forth before she finally came back on. "Sorry about that."

"No worries. Was that Chris?" asked Troy.

There was a slight pause before he heard Gabriella's answer. "No, he's actually out tonight with some of his friends at a bar or something. I actually should get going Troy."

"Ella, come on, we're going to miss the movie!" called out a faint male voice, one that Troy didn't recognize.

"Hang on Patrick, I'll be right there. Besides, if we're late, it's all your fault since you just had to talk to your old college buddy," teased Gabriella before she got back to her conversation with Troy. "Sorry Troy."

"Hey, no worries. I guess I better let you go. Talk to you soon?" offered Troy.

"Definitely. Great talking to you Troy. Night!" returned Gabriella before Troy heard a definite click before the line went dead.

Troy stared at his cell phone for a few moments before he scrolled to his picture gallery and pulled up the picture that he and Gabriella had taken for their caller ID pictures, one on each phone. He felt a smile tug back onto his lips as he gazed down at the picture, thinking back to a time where it was just him and her. After letting his gaze linger for a little while longer, Troy snapped his phone closed and put it on the coffee table, instead picking up his laptop that was on the coffee table next to the discarded game controller.

Once Troy logged into his laptop, he opened his email and sent a quick reply to Chad to let him know that he was fine and expected to see pictures of their trip. After exploring the internet for some time, absently looking at the latest news, Troy's mind sharpened as he recalled the name Patrick being used by Gabriella for the guy that called just before she left. His jealousy over the unknown guy also crept back making him curious as to whether she really was seeing someone named Patrick. 'He could be another dancer like Chris though right? Only one way to find out.'

Doing something he had never done before, Troy opened up a new web browser page that defaulted to his preferred search engine and entered "Princess Gabriella Montez" before he hit the enter button. A number of hits came back including some fansites. 'Wow, she is quite popular isn't she? I wonder if she's ever seen these sites.'

Resisting the urge to go to some individually driven and opinionated sites, Troy clicked on News and then sorted by most recent. His blue eyes scanned the titles as he felt himself slowly pale upon finding quite a number of recent stories including a name of Patrick Diaz linked with Gabriella's. He clicked on a random, credible looking news website and froze as he saw a picture of Gabriella with a male arm wrapped tightly around her waist. It was night time and Gabriella was smiling as she looked up at the guy who looked back down at her, adoration clear in his brown eyes. Troy just sat there, staring at the picture, for literally minutes before he forced himself to read the caption. "Princess Gabriella out on the town with Patrick Diaz. Could this be a friendly date or finally something more for the two after months of dating?"

He again sat there utterly speechless while his heart started beating even faster as he gazed at the picture of the two together again. Troy swallowed hard as he tried to get himself to breathe normally again, feeling as if he could hear his blood rushing through his veins with each rapid heartbeat. Lastly, Troy became very aware of a sharp pain in his gut and knew then, if it wasn't apparent already, that Troy Bolton was jealous, something he hadn't felt in several years, a feeling he had never felt unless it involved Gabriella Montez, his Brie. Troy thought back to his last trip to Albuquerque and heard all the words that were spoken by his buddies to him while he focused on memories of Gabriella smiling at him while she walked down the aisle and the sound of her laughter at the diner the night of the bachelor/bachelorette party. Almost as if a light bulb was literally turned on in his head, Troy sat up straighter, realizing how very intense his suppressed feelings for his first love still were, finally understanding the true extent with which they went.

Before he could examine them any further though, he heard keys in the front door and instantly closed the laptop, putting it back on the coffee table quickly, knowing he looked a bit guilty just then.

"Troy, I'm home," called out Celeste as she slipped her high heels off her feet. "Where are you?"

"Umm, the living room," called out Troy as he quickly picked up his game controller and had it in his hands before his fiancé came into the room.

Celeste walked in and paused as she saw him sitting on the couch with the game controller in his hands, looking at a blank TV. "Troy, sweetheart, don't you have to have the television on to play?"

"Oh, umm," stumbled Troy, slapping himself in his mind for not turning the TV back on. "I'm challenging myself, seeing how many points I can get without the visual assistance."

"Uh huh, okay then," returned Celeste slowly, not sure if she really believed him but willing to let it drop. "I've had a really long, stressful day at the office. Do you mind if we skip cooking and just go get some dinner?"

Troy tossed the game controller next to him on the couch and nodded his head. "Umm, sure. Where do you want to go?"

"How about that new chic Chinese/Thai cuisine place? It's only a few blocks away but that does mean you have to dress Mr. Sweats," teased Celeste, a smile on her face. "You game?"

"Sure, sounds good," replied Troy as he got up and kissed Celeste on the cheek before going to change. 'I'd rather just have some cheap greasy burger right now but fancy Chinese/Thai it is.'

Within a few minutes, the couple was out the door of their apartment and hitting the busy streets of New York, one thinking of nothing but the perfect man beside her while the other had only one thing on his mind, a perfect brunette who currently was out with another man thousands of miles away.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The leaves on the trees outside Troy and Celeste's apartment were turning orange, red, and brown, the colors that signified that fall was starting to push summer aside during the first week of September. Troy dragged his attention from the window and refocused on the many magazines spread out in front of both him and his fiancé, each set of pages sporting different flowers that ranged in that difference from color to size to scent to meanings. He tried to discreetly look at his watch and suppressed a groan that surfaced from the back of his throat as he realized that they had been sitting at their dining room table for over three hours looking at these floral arrangements.

"Troy? What do you think if we have white roses with white lilies for the tables?" asked Celeste, pulling Troy out of his inner thoughts.

He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to quickly think of an answer. "Umm, isn't that a bit, well, colorless?"

Celeste paused for a moment, giving his input some thought before she nodded her agreement. "That's an excellent point Troy. I'm so glad that you are one of those guys who actually want to help with the wedding. There are just so many choices here! What about adding some carnations?"

"Umm, sure?" he offered, not knowing what Celeste was really envisioning at this point. "Hey, do you want something to drink or maybe for me to order some Chinese? It's getting late, about 7."

She paused from flipping a page in one of the many magazines to smile back at him. "That would be great. Can you make sure to get the scallion pancakes and orange chicken for me?"

"But of course," replied Troy as he leaned over and kissed Celeste before he got up and grabbed the Chinese delivery menu from the folder they kept in the kitchen with the other takeout and delivery menus. Troy dialed the number on the paper and peeked around the corner to see Celeste deep in thought while she continued to figure out the best flower combinations for the floral center pieces for the reception.

When the restaurant picked up, Troy quickly gave them their order for delivery to their apartment consisting of scallion pancakes, orange chicken, chicken fried rice, and sweet and sour pork. Just as he had flipped his cell closed, it started ringing, a sweet picture greeting him in the front window. He quickly looked around the corner again and saw that Celeste was still deep in thought so he walked over to their bedroom and closed the door most of the way before he sat down on the bed and answered the phone.

"Hey Brie," he greeted softly, wondering if she could tell that he was grinning like the stupid fool he was.

"Hi Wildcat," returned Gabriella in her own quiet voice. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No, not at all," lied Troy. 'Well, it's not really lying considering all I'm doing is sitting there watching Celeste pick and choose things for the wedding.'

He heard a little sigh come from here followed by an unmistakable sniffle. "So what are you doing then?" she asked.

"No, no questions from you before you give an answer. What's wrong Brie?" Troy questioned, knowing in his gut that something was wrong. "Something is wrong and I can tell."

Gabriella let out another little sigh. "I just, I needed to talk to someone Troy, someone who still gets me."

"Well you've got him. What's going on Brie?" he asked, worry in his voice.

"I just, my life has just gotten so busy with ballet rehearsals and volunteering and helping chair this new program and attending all these royal functions. Troy, I just feel like I'm being pulled in so many directions only to have that heightened by the pressure I feel all the time to be this perfect princess that little girls can look up to and who represents her family well at all times of the day," confessed Gabriella, actually feeling better at being able to voice this out loud. "I can't even talk to Emma or Chris and especially Paul about any of this as they'll just want to take something away from me but I love what I do but I just feel like it's just too much. Not to mention that Paul would then be under the obligation to tell my grandparents and that's not a good idea."

"Whoa, Gabriella, slow down. Now you say that you love all these things. Where are you feeling the pressure from then?" prodded Troy, trying to understand what the brunette woman on the other side was going through.

There was silence for a few moments, which made Troy think that they had lost their connection before she spoke again. "Just, to be perfect, to behave how I'm expected to behave, to do what I should do to fulfill royal duties. I know this all probably doesn't make sense to you Troy and I'm sorry but you were one of the first ones I thought of to talk to, especially after this dream I just had."

Troy quickly looked at his watch and calculated what time it was in Copanvy. "Brie, it's past 1 AM over there. Was it a nightmare or something?"

"Sort of," replied Gabriella. "I think all of this building up in me has led me to have anxiety in my sleep in some ways."

"What did you dream of?" pushed Troy.

After a few more moments of silence, Troy got his answer. "It started out as a dream about the opening performance and getting dropped by Chris and then moved to the dining room back in our original home in Albuquerque and that fatal night with Riley. I know I was thrashing in my bed because my covers when I woke were twisted and pushed down and the teddy bear you gave me was on the floor…"

"You still have him?" interrupted Troy, grinning at this tidbit.

"Well yeah, what was I going to do with him? Suffocate him in a box just because you weren't my boyfriend anymore? How wrong of me would that have been? Anyway, to finish this story, after the nightmare of the rape, you came into my dream and made it all disappear. What's funny is with your appearance, a sense of security and calmness came over me, just like you holding me always used to work. Maybe that's why I'm calling you, I'm taking it as a sign from fate that I needed to talk to you just now. It would explain why I just confessed that I dreamt of you," concluded Gabriella, thinking about this possibility.

Troy sat in stunned silence, not knowing what to say to Gabriella. "Troy, are you there?" he heard Gabriella call out.

Clearing his throat, Troy replied, "I'm here, just a bit blown away."

"I knew I shouldn't have told you all that, I scared you didn't I?" returned Gabriella. "I'm sorry Troy."

"No! Don't be, it's a good thing," stated Troy. "I guess I'm glad that in your subconscious I am still there as a comfort and protector figure. That means a lot to me Brie, honest. So what are these royal duties though that you are talking about?"

"Oh, just attending events and balls and some other things," replied Gabriella, dropping off suddenly.

Troy knew Gabriella too well still to know that she was purposely hiding something now. "Gabriella, what are you hiding now?"

Silence was his answer though as she seemed to not want to freely divulge the last item she had on her chest and on her mind. When Troy was about to try to pull it out of her, there was a knock on the door before Celeste popped her head in. "Troy, is the food going to be here soon?"

Troy looked down at his watch and realized it should be at their apartment any minute now. "Should be, yes. There are two twenties in my wallet on the dresser if you don't mind paying the delivery person."

"Sure," answered Celeste, moving into the bedroom to taking the money out of his wallet. "Who are you talking to?"

Without hesitation, Troy replied, "Oh, just a good friend."

"Which friend?" pushed Celeste, raising an eyebrow as she looked at him inquisitively.

"Chad," he stated without missing a beat, instantly wondering why he didn't tell Celeste the truth.

"Oh, okay. Tell him I said hi and welcome back from their honeymoon," said Celeste before she ducked back out of the room, leaving the door open.

"You still there?" asked Troy, hearing nothing but silence on the other line.

There was a long pause before Gabriella questioned his recent actions. "Why did you just lie Wildcat? Does Celeste not want you to talk to me?"

"No, it's isn't like that at all, I don't know why I did," confessed Troy, feeling as confused as he probably sounded.

"If she did, I could totally understand and will accept not talking to you if it means making her happier," offered Gabriella.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's totally not like that. Honestly, I don't know why what just happened did," admitted Troy. "Anyway, you were just about to tell me what this all important royal responsibility is that has you stressed out the most."

There was another sigh before Gabriella replied. "It's nothing for you to worry about Troy. I just need to accept it and move on. Speaking of, I better let you go so you can eat your dinner with your fiancé. Thanks for listening Wildcat and for not laughing at me."

Troy felt that something important was still being hidden from him and wondered if it had anything to do with Patrick, the guy Troy now recognized as someone that Gabriella was seeing, at least according to the information Troy found on the internet. "You're welcome, anytime you need me I'm here. You sure you don't want to talk more?"

"No, I'm good," replied Gabriella. "Good night Wildcat."

"Night," returned Troy before he flipped his phone closed, just as there was a knock on their apartment door signaling that their food had arrived.

After going through some more floral choices and then starting in on the general color scheme of their wedding right after dinner, Celeste finally stood up from the table and stretched. "Well, I think that's about all I can handle for tonight. You ready for bed Troy?"

Troy raised his eyes to look into hers before he shook his head. "I still have some energy in me. I think I'll stay in the living room for a bit so I won't disturb you."

"All right then," replied Celeste, leaning down and kissing Troy soundly. "Good night Troy."

"Night Celeste," he returned, watching as she disappeared into their bedroom and then shut the door.

Troy slowly got up from the table and flipped the dining room light off before he padded through the apartment to the living room, turning on a light and letting himself fall back onto the couch, laying down on his back with an arm covering his eyes despite the lack of light. For the past few hours Troy had battled to keep at least a semblance of paying attention to Celeste and the wedding choices while his mind was really thinking about Gabriella and what he had learned earlier on that night.

'Something else is definitely weighing in on her mind and her heart even, I can sense it but she won't tell me yet easily confesses everything else to me, even dreaming of me. And that means what for you Bolton? You know you've been dreaming of her too.'

He groaned as his thoughts turned on himself and decided he needed a distraction. Spying the stereo remote on the coffee table, Troy grabbed it and turned on the stereo, making sure to turn the volume down so not to disturb Celeste. 'Ah, now you are getting to the center of all this. What exactly do you feel for Celeste compared to what you still feel for Brie Bolton? Why is it that you were so much more excited about marrying this woman in the next room before you went to New Mexico the first time this past summer than you are now? Stop lying, you know the excitement has gone down.'

As Troy continued the internal debate he was having with himself, he cringed at one point as he heard a song playing on the radio that seemed to sum up his current mood and state so perfectly.

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

'Well except for the fact that Brie has no idea that I still feel this way for her and that she's constantly in my thoughts. I think she would freak out and not talk to me if she did, for the sake of a woman who I'm engaged to that Gabriella barely knows. Thank you Hinder for performing a song like "Lips of an Angel" to express this turmoil, meaning I am not alone in these feelings. Maybe I should get in touch with the writer, find out what he did,' thought Troy as he sighed again, hating this feeling of not knowing what to do as he continued to listen to the song.

In summary, Troy felt like he was the world's biggest jerk for not being straightforward and honest with both women. However, he knew by doing this that he would hurt at least one of them if not both and that was the sole reason why Troy had dragged his feet in even confronting himself with what was really going on. Troy had heard what Chucky, Chad, and Ryan had to say to him in New Mexico, even what Zeke and Jason had offered, but didn't let himself really acknowledge the truth to their words until he came back home to New York and felt that things with Celeste were quite a bit different than they had been at the start of summer.

'Even though I'm still in love with Brie though, there isn't anything I can do right? She's a princess of a foreign country and I'm a lowly aspiring professional basketball player who isn't amounting to anything at the moment. Brie has so much more going for her and deserves someone who can offer her the same caliber in his own life,' mused Troy. 'And Celeste, I do love her but the spark that has always been there between us seems to have faded. How much that has to do with seeing Gabriella again I'm not sure. Even if I don't have a chance with Gabriella, can I really string Celeste along, marry her, when she deserves to marry someone who can give her his whole heart completely?'

Troy continued to think long and hard about his situation while various songs continued to play on the radio, a few hitting close to home while others didn't, none though summarizing his situation as well as "Lips of an Angel" did. Eventually, having agonized for over two straight hours, caught up comparing memories with Celeste with those with Gabriella, Troy drifted off into a tortured sleep, his unconsciousness now taking on the role of continuing this debate between the two women in his heart while his conscious mind was resting.

Early the next morning, Celeste awoke to find cold sheets next to her, where Troy normally would have been. 'Where is he?' she wondered, looking over at the clock and seeing it was definitely mid-morning, 4 AM to be exact.

After she stretched a little, Celeste got up and out of bed and walked into the hallway, first checking the bathroom and then the dining room. She heard a soft mumble and followed it to the living room where she saw Troy sound asleep, talking a little in his sleep. Celeste grabbed a nearby blanket and spread it out over his body to keep him warm for the rest of the night, not having the heart to wake him, but was also curious as to what he was saying. As she drew the blanket up, Celeste paused near his lips and heard the last thing she had wanted to hear pass through his lips at that point in time of their relationship.

"Brie, I love you…"

* * *

"Mmm, Mom, a girls' day is totally what I need right now. This was a fantastic idea!" exclaimed Gabriella as she laid down on the towel she had just placed on the bench in the steam room.

"And having it in a spa was an even better idea," added Emma from where she was sitting against the corner of the steam room, a cool towel over her face.

Annette laughed as she laid down herself on another part of the bench. "Well I thought it was well overdue and was in need as I know both of you have been busy with the Big Sibling program for the teen center. I'm just glad that it is taking off so well."

"So are we, trust me Annette," replied Emma, letting out a sigh of relaxation at the same time. "I think we're both actually overwhelmed with the response we got from people who want to volunteer. I've never seen the teen center as populated as it is now."

"Neither have I," agreed Gabriella, placing a cucumber on each eye before placing the cold, wet towel over them. "We even had enough response to send some to the existing Big Sibling program at the children's center in Louvis who gratefully took the volunteers. I'm just so happy that it seems to be brightening the mood in the center. Not only did we get volunteers though but we also got donations of money and things the teenagers at the center love to utilize and even attracted more teenagers who would otherwise be doing whatever else they would be."

"And this is why I said you two need a break. It was a successful launch with a great public relations campaign led by my very own daughter. As I've said before Gabriella, you never cease to amaze me," replied Annette with a smile on her face, despite knowing her daughter couldn't see her.

Gabriella felt a grin on her own face. "I'm just glad that even Grandmother and Grandfather are happy. I can tell they really are trying to be less critical now of me and I think that has a lot to do with you and Dad. Am I right?"

There was a pause before Annette responded to her daughter. "It may be but I think your grandparents also saw that dealing with you as an adult works better than trying to direct your life like you're a clueless child. Who knows though with your grandparents, I certainly don't."

Emma laughed at this. "I don't think anyone in Copanvy does, your highness."

"Emma, you were doing so well just calling me Annette!" scolded Annette, laughing a little as Emma quickly apologized.

"Sorry, force of habit!" replied Emma. "I know, even after all these years I slip. So Gabriella, how are rehearsals going?"

Gabriella let out a sigh as she thought of all the complicated dance moves that Chris and she still had to master before October. Rodger had officially choreographed the entire ballet but that didn't mean that Chris and Gabriella as the leads had perfected it yet. Gabriella unconsciously rubbed her bruised left side as she thought of all this, a large bruise that she earned after a failed catch on Chris' part a few days ago. "If we don't kill each other first, we should be good come October. We have most of it down, we just need to really concentrate and focus to get everything done in time and to perfection. I don't want to let anyone down."

"And you won't," replied Annette. "What is this though about trying not killing each other?"

Emma giggled a little. "Don't worry Annette, it's just figurative. I think Christopher and Gabriella have been teasing each other to no end to try to battle the stress of all the pressure and expectations of the company and the King and Queen."

"Is that all it is?" asked Annette, concerned that there could be something else going on with her daughter and her dance partner.

"Yes and no. He has been dropping or not catching me lately but I think that's just the process of learning, nothing intentional. As long as Chris doesn't drop me on my head I'll be okay. Emma is right though, Chris loves teasing me about Patrick and this whole process I'm going through. I'm at least grateful he's let go of the Troy topic," confessed Gabriella, taking in a deep breath of the steamy eucalyptus scented air.

"Patrick and Troy, what an interesting topic to bring up dear daughter. What exactly are you feeling these days about the two?" asked Annette, knowing this was the opportunity she wanted to talk to Gabriella about the truth of what was going on in her daughter's heart.

Gabriella let out a loud groan, thankful in some ways that the steam room was void of anyone else besides the three women. "Mom, seriously!"

"What? We haven't talked about this in quite a while Gabriella. You know you can trust both me and Emma," replied Annette, shifting a little so she we more comfortable on the bench.

"Fine," got out Gabriella with a sigh as she refolded the now semi-cold towel so the colder parts were now lying against her face. "Patrick is still very sweet and I enjoy my time with him. I think he's the only reason why I haven't gone completely insane with this arranged search. He is very mature, more mature than his brothers that I've met, and I actually get the feeling that Patrick likes me for me and not what I am. In summary, I really like him."

Before Annette could ask, Emma spared her the trouble and asked the same question Annette was thinking. "But do you love him?"

Silence dragged on in the steam room while both older women waited for Gabriella to answer. After some time, she finally did. "I think I could."

Both women got the answer they knew they would, both beginning to wonder if this path Gabriella was now on was really what was best for her, regardless of it being best for the family and supposedly the country. "Gabriella, sweetie, if you don't love Patrick though, maybe he isn't the right one for you," murmured Annette.

"He's the closest one though Mom. I have to try to love him because if not him, who else is there?" returned Gabriella, sitting up and catching the towel and cucumbers as they fell from her face. She drew her knees up and rested her chin on her arms positioned now on her knees. "The man that I do love, well he's in the past and is moving on each day that passes from what we were. Besides, I'm even questioning now if it is love. After all, we were together for less than a year, knowing each other for less than a year, when we were still in high school. Can that be true love?"

"Do you truly doubt it Gabriella?" questioned Emma, looking directly at the young woman a small distance away from her after taking her own towel off her face. "It may have been less than a year together and in high school when most people are just crushing on each other but I think you know deep in your heart that it is and was love, then and now."

"Those butterflies in your stomach when he's near, the pain that lives in your heart knowing he's marrying another woman, that's love Gabriella. If you need even more proof, think back to how much Troy went through to stay with you, to fight for you, to keep you safe," added Annette, not wanting her daughter to start doubting that special man and time in her life. "Gabriella, that was the happiest I have ever seen you, from when you were born to this day. Don't start doubting him and the existence of this connection, this bond, this love that you've shared and I think still do."

"Yet he isn't fighting for me now, is he?" Gabriella returned, bitterness in her voice.

Emma and Annette heard it clearly and were a bit surprised by the sudden change in mood in Gabriella. Emma got up and sat next to Gabriella as Annette sat up so that they were all sitting together on the same bench. "Gabriella, did you ask him to?" asked Annette.

Gabriella let out a little sigh and shook her head. "No, I didn't. In fact, I think I told him not to by telling him I was happy for him and Celeste, that he was doing the right thing, and that we should both move on."

Quickly, Emma thought back to all the conversations she had had with Gabriella over the years and remembered a quote that Gabriella had cited to Emma a few months after her arrival in Copanvy after the final move. "Gabriella, do you remember what you told me a few months after you stepped into this role officially as princess? When I asked you about Troy and where things stood then? You said that you were following your heart, that you knew that you would love Troy for the rest of your life, and that no matter what happened, you had to let him go. You cited Richard Bach's famous quote to me, 'If you love someone, let them free. If they come back they're yours; if they don't they never were.' Do you remember that Gabriella?"

Gabriella thought back to the conversation and meeting Emma was referring to and nodded her head when she recalled the exact conversation. "I told you that I loved him, with my entire being, but that I had to let him go to follow his dreams and that if it were meant to be, it would be, and then I would know for sure that we were meant for each other. So are you trying to tell me that he was never mine to begin with, confirming my own thoughts?"

"No," replied Emma, rather fast. "I was trying to remind you of the real love and deep connection you felt then and what I think you still feel now. That's not simply puppy love you feel Gabriella, not when it lasts this many years, especially taking into consideration you didn't talk for most of it. What you remember is your young first love but I think seeing him again in New Mexico twice this past summer has brought all that back and if you were truly over him or not in love, you wouldn't be struggling the way you are now."

"Who says I'm struggling?" returned Gabriella, knowing perfectly well she wasn't fooling anyone.

"We do," replied Annette with a little laugh. "Oh Gabriella, sweet sweet daughter, I don't know what I'm going to do with you. You have your father's sense of duty firmly instilled in you yet you have my passion. Listen, all your father and I want for you is for you to be happy, to marry a man you actually truly love who will be your best friend and lover for the rest of your life. Yes, having a jeweled crown in the mix does complicate it a tad but I know you know how to resolve this in the best manner possible. Just listen to your heart Gabriella. If like turns to love with Patrick, great. If not though, just keep your eyes open at the ball in a few weeks, promise?"

"Promise," agreed Gabriella, immensely grateful she had such a deep relationship with both her mother and her therapist turned friend.

Emma smiled at the mother and daughter who shared in a hug. "Well, with all that heavy stuff out of the way, and considering I think we've been in here too long, what do you say to hitting the Jacuzzi before the massages?"

"Excellent idea Emma!" exclaimed Gabriella, instantly getting up, more than ready to leave the steam room behind. As she exited, she took in a deep breath of the colder air of the rest of the spa, feeling even more upbeat than she had in days. 'Maybe that steam room really did help, not only with the much needed relaxation but the talk in there seems to have lightened my heart and my mind quite a bit. Guess the spa really was a brilliant idea after all.'


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Gabriella looked at the setting sun and let out a sigh as she allowed herself to rest her head on Patrick's shoulder, having really talked herself into giving him a fair shot, at least more of a shot than she had unconsciously been giving him before the talk she had with Emma and her mother a few days before. Patrick tightened his hold around Gabriella's shoulder with his right arm, smiling a little more as he looked down at the content looking woman.

"What are you thinking about? It can't be the dread of an upcoming work week," teased Patrick, grinning as he heard a soft giggle from her.

"True, it is a Sunday and I'm not here worried about a deadline or anything but I was thinking about everything going on in my life," replied Gabriella, turning her head slightly so she was looking back into Patrick's brown eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

"About how special you've become to me," confessed Patrick, secretly loving the blush that appeared on her cheeks with his words. "It's been a little over two months since we were formally introduced and I'd like to say that our time spent together has left quite the impression on me. I do have to wonder if that will all change in a few weeks."

Gabriella gave him a quizzical look. "What do you mean? What would happen in a few weeks that would change this between us?"

Patrick debated on whether or not to expose his insecurity but decided that he should just lay all his cards on the table for her to see. "The ball your grandparents are having. It may not be written in the invitation but I know it's an event where you will be expected to meet more eligible men and will have more choices to choose from put in front of you."

"Patrick, you make it sound like I'm going to choose my favorite chocolate out of an assorted box," returned Gabriella. "Just because I'll be dancing and meeting new guys doesn't mean that's going to change what we have."

"Really? And what exactly do we have Gabriella?" ventured Patrick, knowing in the back of his mind that he was pushing this a bit far.

She took her time gathering an answer for him but in the end settled for being honest. "Truthfully Patrick, I'm not really sure. Look, I really do like you, I enjoy our time together. You, out of everyone else I have met, have made our time very special and meaningful and you have shown that you care about who I am as a person. That says a lot to me."

Patrick nodded his head in understanding. "I know what you mean. I can't tell you how many dates I have been on that were set up by my father or my older brothers that were complete disasters or short lived. To be honest, I was so very relieved that you turned out to be you and not my worst case scenario I dreamt up while waiting for you that first night. I also understand this is an odd situation to be seeing each other under."

"To say the least," murmured Gabriella, laughing a little along with Patrick at her words. "No matter what happens though Patrick, I want you to know that you are special to me too."

He grinned back at her before he slowly leaned his face towards her, inwardly happy that she met him halfway as their lips met, both feeling that special connection that continued to spark as the kiss deepened, Patrick running his left hand through Gabriella's long dark brown locks. For the first time, in a long time, Gabriella gave herself the freedom to return the passion he was giving the moment, running her own right hand through his black hair, smiling against his lips as the kiss eventually cooled off and they broke apart. They leaned their foreheads together as they both caught their breath, Gabriella keeping her eyes closed to focus on the feeling of attraction she felt for Patrick at that very moment. When she finally opened them, she lost her breath as she saw the intense look in the other pair of brown eyes, only to have the moment interrupted as a flash of light went off from nearby.

Gabriella and Patrick instantly jumped apart, Patrick's gaze searching until he spied the culprit. Without another word, Patrick jumped out of his convertible and ran towards the man with the camera who Gabriella didn't recognize. The man took off running, leading both out of sight of Gabriella, who now was standing outside the car, straining her eyes to see where they had gone. A few minutes later, an out of breath Patrick slowly trudged back towards Gabriella, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Didn't get him huh?" asked Gabriella, giving him a sympathetic smile.

Patrick shook his head. "I'm sorry, I tried but the bugger was too fast. Speaks of me being out of shape and all. How embarrassing!"

Gabriella shook her head and stepped towards Patrick, surprising him by wrapping her arms snugly around his waist. "Not at all. That type of guy, paparazzi as I call them, are used to running for their life and livelihood. Besides, I know for a fact that you run circles around me. Shall we discuss how you left me in the dust yesterday morning when you came for a morning run with me?"

"That's true but it was only so I could sneak back around and scare you," admitted Patrick, a chuckle escaping his mouth.

She playfully slapped him on the chest for the reminder. "That's right, I almost forgot about that mean thing you did."

"Oh, come on Ella, you know you can't stay mad at me for long," teased Patrick, wrapping his own arms around her before kissing her again on the lips, keeping it light just in case the paparazzi guy came back. "We better get going, it's a few hours drive back from the coast to Louvis."

"True. Patrick, thank you for a wonderful afternoon and now evening out here. I really don't get to see it enough," said Gabriella, smiling up at him and feeling oddly comfortable in his arms.

"Well, we'll just have to make it a regular thing now won't we?" replied Patrick, kissing her one last time before helping her back into the car to start the drive back to the palace.

A few hours later, as Patrick cut the engine after parking in his usual spot on the side of the palace, he looked over and smiled at a peacefully sleeping Gabriella. He watched for a few minutes before he released his seatbelt and kissed her lightly on the lips, chuckling when that didn't wake her. Patrick instead nudged Gabriella lightly and then a little firmer until her eyes fluttered open. It took her a moment to realize who she was with and where she was but he was greeted with a soft smile from her. "Hi Sleeping Beauty," he greeted.

"Hi," she sheepishly replied. "I guess I was more tired from my morning rehearsal and helping at the homeless shelter than I thought."

"Guess so," agreed Patrick, "but I don't mind. The rest is the least you deserve for all that you are doing. Actually, I have a surprise for you."

Gabriella looked at him suspiciously, seeing the happy look on Patrick's face. "A good one?"

"Would I dare give you a bad one? I think I'd be in big trouble if I did. Come on, close your eyes," he coaxed.

She continued to eye him before she decided to give in, reminding herself that she could trust him and genuinely wanted to give Patrick a real, honest chance. Gabriella waited a few moments with her eyes closed, listening to him move around the car, most likely searching for something, before she felt her left hand being picked up from her lap. Slowly, she felt something cold touch her body, causing her to shiver a little in anticipation and from the coldness, as she felt whatever it was slide upwards before she felt something warm over the back of her hand. "Can I look?"

Patrick let out a low laugh before he said, "Open those beautiful brown eyes for me Ella."

Gabriella smiled at the way her nickname sounded coming from his lips before opening her eyes, which darted immediately to her left hand where Patrick kissed her again. "Oh my… Patrick…"

He grinned back at her, gently dropping her hand back to her lap as he placed both of his hands on the sides of her face, turning her so she was fully looking at him. "It looks beautiful there Ella, as much as I had hoped it would when I was in the jewelry store, contemplating if this would be right for you, for us."

Before Gabriella could say anything further, Patrick leaned down and captured her lips with his, distracting Gabriella enough to forget about her new piece of jewelry as she lost herself in the man in front of her. She surprised both of them as she was the one to deepen the kiss, the first of many they shared that evening between talking of their future, at least until she reluctantly brought herself to finally say goodnight. When she was at the door, Gabriella waved goodbye to Patrick with her left hand, his token of affection sparkling in the moonlight.

* * *

Troy sat at his desk in their apartment, trying to focus on writing the verbiage of the wedding invitations for his marriage to Celeste in the spring. He let out a frustrated groan as he balled up another piece of paper and tossed it over his shoulder to join the thirty-odd other paper balls. 'Why can't I get this right?' he wondered, dropping his head into his hands in frustration. 'Celeste asks one simple thing of me to help and I can't even do it!'

After giving himself some time, Troy cleared his thoughts and focused on the loving feelings that were always associated with weddings and what it felt like to commit one's self to the perfect soul mate, the other half of one's being, for the rest of time. Troy put the pen to paper and allowed whatever he thought to be written without thinking about it, without giving himself the chance to second guess himself. Twenty minutes later, he grinned down at the first full draft he was able to put together after only about two hours of time. As he picked up the piece of paper from the desk, Troy breathed in before he allowed himself to finally read what he wrote.

'Not bad,' he thought to himself as he continued to read the intro until he got to the bride's name. "Gabriella Felicia Anna Lauren Montez…"

"What about Princess Gabriella?" asked a voice, startling Troy out of his shock.

Troy whipped his head around and felt his heart beat faster as he saw Celeste leaning against the doorway of their second bedroom, which served as a study of sorts. "Umm, hi Celeste."

"Hi," she returned, looking at Troy oddly. "Why were you just saying Princess Gabriella's name?"

"Me? Say her name? Oh, I just finished talking to her on my cell," replied Troy, kicking himself inwardly for thinking of such a stupid cover.

"Funny, I didn't hear you talking just now," remarked Celeste, searching Troy's face for a few moments before shrugging a little. "So, do all these paper balls on the floor mean no success yet?"

Troy instantly thought of the version he now had face down on the desk and nodded his head. "I know, it's taking me forever but I want it to be perfect for you."

Celeste smiled at this, making Troy feel even guiltier for the position he was putting everyone in. "That's sweet. Well, I'll leave you to it. Come outside when you're ready? I'm looking at different favors."

"Sure," said Troy, relieved when Celeste left the room.

After watching the doorway for several minutes to make sure she didn't come back, Troy slowly grabbed the piece of paper from the desk and flipped it back over to stare at his writing. He read it over several times and just couldn't believe he had written Gabriella's name in the place of the bride. 'My God, if Celeste ever saw this, she would flip out and leave me for sure,' he said to himself in his head, instantly looking around for a place to put the piece of paper. For a few moments, Troy was tempted to ball it up and throw it away but he couldn't, for a few reasons. Once he reexamined the wording of the verbiage, Troy discovered he really liked what he wrote as it expressed what he would imagine he would feel on that day of his wedding. Another reason was that it represented a fantasy of his, one that was coming to the surface more and more frequently as time went on.

Troy dragged in a deep breath and let it out as he stared at their names together. 'Gabriella Felicia Anna Lauren Montez and Troy Anthony Bolton… God, that really does look so perfect like that.'

His eyes flew back up to the doorway as Troy heard Celeste's soft voice singing in probably the dining room and felt his gut wrench over the large amount of guilt he currently felt, having lied to her more in the past week to cover his true thoughts and emotions than he had since he had met her until this past week. Letting out a sigh, Troy grabbed for a legal sized envelope and stuffed his writing in, sealing it with the saliva from his tongue as well as the brass clip, smoothing tape over the seals on both ends for good measure. 'What are you afraid of? Celeste finding the wedding invitation verbiage you wrote for your marriage to her with the name of your first love, your ex? Of course you are, you know what a bastard you are being to her right now. Celeste deserves more than your love which you give freely but not completely Troy. She's a wonderful woman that deserves so much more than what you are offering.'

Once the drawer where he put the envelope was closed, Troy got up and stretched a little before he bent down and cleaned up all the paper balls and deposited them in the recycling bin out in the kitchen. Troy got a clean glass from the cabinet and filled it with water, taking the time to slowly drink it as he tried to clear his mind. When the water didn't help, Troy knew he had to get out, if even for a little while.

"Hey Celeste, I'm going to go take a walk, maybe pick up some groceries for dinner. Do you want anything?" he asked as he walked into the dining room where Celeste had all the different magazines spread out again. Another guilty pang filled his gut at this sight but he pushed it away.

Celeste tore her gaze from the glossy page in front of her and looked back at her fiancé, knowing him too well to know that something was troubling him. "Hey, you look bothered. Do you want me to come with you? We could walk in Central Park, get some ice-cream, and just talk if you want."

'She has to be sweet Celeste and make this harder too,' thought Troy as he put on what he hoped was a convincing smile. "No, don't worry about it. You've got a lot you want to accomplish today and I just need to take a little breather, get some fresh air. Do you want me to bring back ice-cream though since you suggested it?"

Her eyes lit up immediately at this idea. "That sounds divine right now! Cold Stone? Can you get me the Coffee Lovers Only with extra Heath bar pieces?"

Troy chuckled at the excited expression on Celeste's face. "Well when you ask that way, how can I possibly refuse?" he teased as he walked over and kissed her on the lips a couple of times before forcing himself to break away. He gave her a wave and one last smile before he grabbed his keys and cell phone before heading out the door of their apartment.

Troy walked through the streets of New York City, battling with himself over the situation he was now facing. Either way he looked at it, he was hurting someone, whether it be Celeste, himself, or even Gabriella. 'That is if she still cares about me that way. She does have a rich boyfriend now who her family probably loves to death.'

That thought made Troy's stomach twist in knots again, proof that even if she moved on after he supposedly did that he still cared and loved her. More memories flooded his mind of the past seven and a half years, which were mostly void of Gabriella. He thought back to his first sexual experience and remembered how he had been picturing Gabriella in his mind at certain key points. When he reflected on the reason why he ended his relationships before Celeste, Troy realized it was because they didn't compare to Gabriella, whether Troy consciously thought that or not at the time. Even the memory of winning the division title in college with his team involved Gabriella in that he thought of her for strength and support while he struggled only to snap out of it a moment later, playing his best ever to help his team win.

As Troy thought more and more, the realization hit him that no matter what he was doing, Gabriella had always been with him, in his mind, his heart, and even his soul. 'Could that be right though? Could being with a person for less than a year be enough for her to live on for this long? For seven and a half years filled with seeing other people? It is if you truly love her as much as you think, no, you know you do Troy. But how can I love both Brie and Celeste?'

Troy's cell phone vibrated, startling him out of his deep thoughts. He pulled his phone out and let out a dry chuckle at his best friend's timing. "You seriously have the best timing these days Chad."

"Well, you get double for your money because Chucky's conferencing in. We both wanted to check up on you and see how NYC is," said Chad.

"Hey man!" greeted Chucky shortly after. "How you doing?"

Troy laughed at this greeting. "Better now that you both are on the line!"

"Sounds like a dilemma. So, what is it this time? What colors the flowers should be for the bridesmaids' bouquets or who to cut off the invite list?" asked Chad, having given Troy his input on things a few times in the past week.

Troy was silent at this making Chucky worry. "Troy, what is it?"

"I'm ending things with Celeste, tonight I think. The wedding is off guys," stated Troy, finding it hard to start but easier to accept as he continued to talk. "I know that I did the right thing in trying to stand by my promise to her, to stay with Celeste, but I think I've realized that this just isn't fair for either of us to continue this whole thing when one of us isn't fully committed."

"Dude, she didn't cheat on you did she?" questioned Chad.

Troy shook his head, despite the brothers not being able to see him. "It's more like I have the cheating heart. Maybe you two will think I'm stupid but I still, completely and totally, love Gabriella. Yes, I've known that I will never forget her as my first love but, as cliché as this is, Brie has never really left me, not to me anyway. God, I'm such a bastard for leading Celeste on so much."

Soon after he was done speaking, Troy was startled by the excitement coming from one of the other lines. "Excuse my little bro Troy, he's just excited you have accepted and acknowledged something we have all known for a while now."

"You've even known Chad?" asked Troy.

Chad scoffed and protested by exclaiming, "Hey, I'm not as dense as I used to be! So what are you going to do?"

"Find the courage to talk to Celeste and be as gentle as possible. Celeste has been nothing but wonderful and I really love her guys," replied Troy.

Chucky saw this as his chance for another big brother moment and jumped in. "But you aren't in love with her Troy. There's a difference. Celeste is smart and a woman. I wouldn't be surprised if she is somehow expecting this."

Troy paled at the thought. "Do you really think she knows?"

"Of course not man!" comforted Chad while Chucky said, "Yes, I bet she does."

Upon hearing Chad's words, Chucky made a disgusted sound. "Dude, honestly? You are married and still don't understand women. Of course Celeste knows!"

"How? She doesn't even know about what went on here in Albuquerque. It's not like you know all that much, you're still single!" exclaimed Chad.

"By choice Chad! You can ask any of my past girlfriends, who are still among my friends by the way, and they'll tell you we didn't end things over mistreatment or misunderstandings. I don't know how Taylor handles you!" threw back Chucky.

"Well you may be friends with them but what of Vanessa? The one that got away?" challenged Chad, flustered by Chucky's words, hating the fact that his brother was right.

There was silence before Troy spoke up. "Chad, stop. Think about what you are saying."

"I am! She was the fucking love of his life!" responded Chad.

"And I lost her," replied Chucky in a quiet voice after a few more moments of silence. "I lost her in a house fire in the middle of the night. You're right Chad, Vanessa is the love of my life but unlike Troy, I don't get another chance with her. Troy, please man, go after Gabriella before it's too late and you end up like me."

If nothing else had sunk into Troy's conscious mind, Chucky's plea certainly did. "I hear you Chucky. True loves never really leave your heart huh?"

"No Troy, they don't. It's been three years since that fire and I can't even begin to think of dating another woman now," confessed Chucky. "In some ways, I think that's why I've at least tried to push you to start you thinking about whether or not marrying Celeste is really what you want. If it is, then go for it Troy, but the more I hear you talk, the more I know this would be a mistake to continue down this road but it is your call. You know your heart, you know how you feel about these two amazing women. Chad and I, well all we can offer are our own outside opinions, right Chad?"

After a pause, Chad reluctantly agreed, following his brother's lead. "Right. First, Chucky, I'm sorry bro, I totally forgot about what happened with Vanessa in my frustration. Second, Troy, if you want to go after Gabster, I'll be right behind you. If you want to get married to Celeste in the spring, I'll be beside you as your best man. You've been my best friend since pre-school, I'll support you no matter what."

Troy let out a long sigh as he heard Chad's words, feeling less certain about what he was sure he was going to do only a few minutes ago, smiling only when he heard Chucky's acceptance of Chad's apology. "I think I know what I want to do guys but I think I need to think this through before I head back on my own, no offense. I just, well I want to make sure I'm doing this for the right reasons."

Suddenly, a huge round of screams was heard on one of the other lines but this time it was feminine screaming. "Chad, what was that? Tay okay?" asked Chucky, concerned along with Troy.

Chad groaned as he walked with his cell phone into the living room where Sharpay, Taylor, and Tessa were gathered around a phone on speaker. "Just the women giddy about something," he muttered, leaning against the wall as his curiosity was also piqued.

"It's about time you fucking admitted to actually liking Patrick to us Gaby!" exclaimed Tessa, a wide grin on her face. "Shar and I have been tracking you via tabloids for two months now! Out of all the guys we have seen pictures of you with, he is by far the best looking too."

Sharpay quickly agreed. "Why didn't you bring your special guy to Tay's wedding Gabriella?"

"Because I wasn't sure about him before but I think he just may be the one," confessed Gabriella.

"You aren't just saying that because of that bling right?" questioned Taylor, always being the grounded one of the four women.

Gabriella laughed. "No Tay, don't worry. However, diamonds are rather sparkly, even in the moonlight."

All three women started giggling again, which prompted Chad to roll his eyes, becoming aware of who was on the other side of the lines when he heard Chucky discreetly coughing. 'Shit, Troy did not need to hear any of that,' he thought as he walked back into his and Taylor's bedroom and closed the door. "Sorry, hopefully your eardrums aren't ringing like mine are after that screaming."

"No but I so don't envy you having all three of them at your place when they are on the phone with Gab," answered Chucky, chuckling as he heard another groan from Chad.

The third line though was silent, Troy having absorbed every word he heard. 'Is it possible that I'm too late? Could Patrick have proposed in only two months to Gabriella? Well of course he could have. He isn't stupid enough to let an amazing thing pass him by I'm sure.'

"TROY BOLTON!" yelled Chucky, snapping Troy out of his thoughts again.

"What?" asked Troy, a bit dazed.

He heard two sighs before Chad spoke. "What crazy thoughts are you thinking of now dude?"

"Just that Gabriella sounds like she's moved on with her life now with this Patrick guy and the three girlfriends of hers seem to approve of him," replied Troy.

"Troy, they've never even met the guy," Chad reminded his best friend.

"Still though, they sound excited so she must have said nothing but positive things about him to them. Maybe Celeste is who I'm supposed to end up with at the end of this. Maybe this was just the closure I needed," murmured Troy as he sorted through the new information he had just heard. "I mean, Gabriella has a right to move on as I have."

"That's true but even with what you just learned, do you still think this is fair, being with Celeste when you aren't in love with her?" asked Chucky, trying to be as sensitive as he could be in regards to this topic.

Troy rubbed the back of his neck as he thought about this, knowing that Chucky highlighted a good point. "I'm not sure. Big brother, what do I do?"

"Follow your heart," advised Chucky. "And stop listening to everyone else, especially Chad. Like I said Troy, only you know what's right."

"Man, we're starting to sound like the three in the next room," whined Chad, hearing another burst of screams and laughter.

"I think Chad has a point. Let me be all girly by myself while you guys talk sports or something to compensate for this sensitive talk to make Chad feel better. I need to go take a walk and clear my head some more. Shit, I need to get Celeste's ice-cream too," stated Troy, remembering Celeste's request.

Hearing Troy's need to be alone again, Chad and Chucky quickly said goodbye, which left Troy flipping his cell phone closed before he slipped it into his pocket again. He wandered around the streets for a little while longer before he ended up at the Cold Stone Creamery near their apartment. Troy was still thinking about what he wanted to do and felt he needed to do when his turn was finally up.

"What can I get for you sir?" asked a smiling young Hispanic girl on the other side of the counter, dressed in the Cold Stone uniform.

"Umm, a Love It of Coffee Lovers Only with extra Heath in it," replied Troy, absently thinking again as the girl started to work on Celeste's ice-cream.

Looking at the different ingredients lined up and the ice cream flavors in the freezer begging to be chosen, Troy's mind wandered back to senior year in high school when he and Gabriella fell in love with their special sundae. He smiled as he thought of the experimentation they both did that one night, the ice-cream on faces and body parts, and the sweet kisses they shared through it all.

"Will that be all sir?" asked the girl, looking at him patiently.

"Oh, no," said Troy. "Can I get chocolate with marshmallows? Actually, can I get mint with M&Ms? Wait, sorry, I can't decide."

"Do you need extra time sir?" she pushed as she began to lose that patient look on her face.

Troy thought for a few moments before he finally focused on what he wanted. "No, I know exactly what I want, for sure this time. This one is special. Let's start off with strawberry…" he replied, continuing to tell the girl the ingredients of that special sundae from years ago. When he was done, he paid for the two ice-cream creations, making sure to leave a large tip before he left and headed back home, a final decision residing in his heart.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was the day before the big ball, the first week of October, and Gabriella was so focused on the ballet opening the following Wednesday as a special preview that she did not even realize that all the commotion going around the palace for days before was because of the ball. She had just gotten back from a long rehearsal and a nice lunch with Selena, who was definitely doing much better in so many ways since Gabriella first met the girl, when she slowly started to notice that the servants around the palace were moving at a quicker pace than normal, all heading in the same general direction.

Paul spied the young princess and chuckled at the puzzled expression on her face. "You don't know what's going on do you?"

Gabriella gave him a confused smile before she asked, "Should I?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Honestly, the way Emma talks about this whole thing, you'd think she was the one this ball was being thrown for in some ways."

"Oh my God! The ball!" exclaimed Gabriella as she smacked herself on the forehead. "I totally and completely forgot!"

Paul chuckled at this. "Somehow, I'm not all that surprised," he returned with a smile. "How are the rehearsals going anyway? Emma said she barely has talked to you the past two weeks because you've been so busy."

Gabriella sheepishly nodded. "I have been and tell her I miss her so much right now. I barely have time to talk to my Little Sister as it is and I know how important it is to keep that relationship going. After this preview, opening performance next week, I think I will be a lot more settled and available to talk. Rehearsals are good but being leads, there is definitely a lot more to remember, execute, and perfect in Rodger's words."

"I'm sure you'll do great," assured Paul. "Well, if you don't mind me saying so, I think you need to take a shower."

She scrunched up her nose at this. "Do I smell that bad?"

"A little," he teased with a smile.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at this. "Fine, I'll go drag myself away to clean up, just for you."

"Thank you," replied Paul, a secret smile on his face as he watched Gabriella leave for her suite of rooms. He spied Annette lingering nearby before she approached him.

"Do you think she suspects?" she asked, not knowing if her daughter had a clue about her surprise.

Paul shook his head. "Not a clue your highness. I would say this is definitely a job well done, on both of our parts."

"Good," replied Annette, grinning at Gabriella's longtime personal bodyguard. Annette walked towards the first receiving room in the second hallway and knocked on the door, laughing a little to herself as she heard the sounds on the other side of the door.

* * *

After a long, hot shower to help relax her muscles, Gabriella had just finished blow drying her hair when she saw her mom pop her head into the bathroom via the mirror. "Hey Mom," greeted Gabriella with a smile as she brushed her long dark brown hair to help her natural waves create some volume to her hair.

"Hi sweetie. How are you feeling? Nervous about tomorrow?" asked Annette, walking into the bathroom.

Gabriella shook her head. "Honestly, no. I've been so distracted with rehearsals that I completely spaced on the ball being tomorrow. Don't I have to get a gown and everything?"

Annette observed the panicked edge in her daughter's voice and just gave her a smile. "Gabriella, that was taken care of a few weeks ago remember? The fitting and the withholding of what it looks like you had to endure with myself and your grandmother?"

A blush grew on Gabriella's cheeks as she realized she had forgotten about yet another thing. "Sorry, I really am spacing on things that aren't right in front of me huh?"

"Just a little," soothed Annette with a little laugh. "So, are you done in here so I can show you the dress? I think you are going to love it."

"Sure," replied Gabriella, securing the towel around her body again as she followed her mother out and towards her huge walk-in closet. She gave her mother a puzzled look as Annette stopped short of the closet, which currently had the door closed. 'That's odd, I never close it and I don't think Pip does either.'

"Go on ahead sweetheart. I want to see the look on your face," encouraged Annette, a bright smile on her face now, her brown eyes twinkling.

Gabriella gave Annette one last suspicious look before she placed her hand on the doorknob and threw the door open, only to let out a scream. "OH MY GOD!"

"Good to see you too Gaby," teased Tessa as she rushed forward and hugged her best friend with all the strength she had. "You didn't think we'd let you have yet another fun ball without us did you?"

"Move Tessa! She needs to breathe!" commanded Sharpay, who embraced Gabriella next before she kissed each of Gabriella's cheeks in greeting.

"And you are any different how?" asked Ryan with a smirk as he hugged Gabriella, kissing her on the cheek.

"I didn't squeeze the life out of her like Tess did!" argued Sharpay, placing her hands on her hips.

Taylor emerged out of the closet last, shaking her head. "Gabriella, if you think this is bad, you should have heard the blonde twins arguing on the long flight here! I don't think I could have stood being strapped between them with me and Tessa serving as a buffer," said Taylor as she grinned and wrapped her arms around her best friend, who returned the hug whole heartedly. "Surprised?"

"To say the least! I can't believe you guys came out here for the weekend!" exclaimed Gabriella, an ear to ear grin on her face. "This is great!"

Tessa shook her head, clearly disappointed. "Gaby, like we would come out for just the weekend and just for the ball! We got Taylor to take a vacation from her all important medical schooling and I took a week and some odd off of work to spend the entire week with you! Sharpay and Ryan, well they do what they do."

"Hey!" protested Sharpay, playfully hitting Tessa on the arm, who stuck her tongue out at the blonde in return. "You make me sound like the pampered princess here!"

It was Gabriella's turn this time to mock offense. "I am not pampered! I think you have me way beat in that category Sharpay!"

"Oh please, you live in a palace!" exclaimed Sharpay.

"And you have five cars yet you insist on driving in that pink Mustang of yours, the newest version," threw back Gabriella. "Here I am with a little old compact that I am more than happy with. Oh, and your closet, or should I say closets, are way bigger."

Sharpay arched a finely shaped eyebrow at this. "Oh really? That may be so, put all together, but my clothes, don't still have tags on them, especially when they came from the designer themselves, unlike a lot of clothes I see in here!"

"Girls!" shouted Ryan, not wanting to see how bad this conversation could get. "Let's just call it a tie, shall we?"

"Me, tie, with her?" scoffed Sharpay before she broke out in a grin. "That would be a honor!"

Gabriella laughed with Taylor and Tessa as Gabriella and Sharpay shared another hug. "So where are you guys staying?"

"Here, they are all set up with rooms in the East wing. I thought it would be fitting," volunteered Annette, who had felt her heart warm at the vision of the happy meeting of the close and best friends.

"Very much so Mrs. Montez… Err, what should we be calling you now? Princess?" asked Tessa, who looked very complex by this. "I remember calling you Mrs. M and Mrs. Montez even after Gabriella's royalness came out."

"And you are all very grown up now and we are relaxed around here so I expect you all to call me Annette, and Stephen will be Stephen," stated Annette, kindly smiling at each of the four before resting her gaze on her daughter. "Maybe we should allow Gabriella to change and get you four settled into your rooms?"

Gabriella, having forgotten she was only wearing a towel, blushed making her friends laugh at her, well everyone except for Ryan who blushed himself and looked away, realizing too that Gabriella wasn't properly dressed. "Umm, I'm going to go outside," he mumbled, quickly leaving the room with the others following him out after rolling their eyes at his embarrassment. Her mother also left with them to help navigate them back to their rooms.

'They'd probably get lost on the way, despite the rooms being on this floor, the second floor, and there only being two floors to this place. It may not be tall but the palace is wide and long,' thought Gabriella as she surveyed her clothes for something appropriate for an unknown day with her best friends, her thought jumbled again as she realized just how much was going on in her life at the moment. 'The ball tomorrow, the sneak peak and opening night next week, Chris's birthday party on Monday, and Patrick. That's quite a bit.'

"Gabriella, may I assist?" asked Pip, startling Gabriella from her thoughts.

Gabriella smiled back over at the older women and nodded her head. "Thanks Pip. I normally can pick out clothes but for some reason I just can't stay focused on one simple task today."

"Don't worry, I completely understand," replied Philippa as she went directly to specific parts of Gabriella's closet to collect a long, flowing khaki colored skirt with a nice white top and matching jacket. "Will this work? It will give you the layers in case it gets cold and also looks trendy."

"Brilliant Pip, thank you," replied Gabriella, who had grabbed some underwear a moment before and now rushed to the bathroom to change. Once satisfied with how she looked, Gabriella grabbed her purse and cell phone before she headed towards the East wing where everyone was waiting for her.

Ryan, who was leaning against a wall, smiled at her. "Ready to go Gab?"

"Sure. Where are we going?" asked Gabriella, unsure of what they wanted to do on their first day in Copanvy.

Sharpay rolled her eyes at this. "Umm, hello! Ball tomorrow? You may have a designer, custom made gown but we do not and packing said dress would have been hell. We need dresses and Ryan needs a suit."

"No I don't, I brought my own," protested Ryan.

"Shut up Ry, you are not wearing that wrinkled old suit! You need a new one or my Mustang isn't pink!" exclaimed Sharpay as she began to walk off, dragging Tessa along with her.

"Man, she hasn't changed has she?" murmured Gabriella, an amused smile on her lips.

"Are you kidding? Shar change? That's like asking the moon to stop orbiting around the Earth," teased Taylor. "She is still her fun self though. Oh, before you find out in some weird way, Sharpay and Zeke have kind of started flirting and have gone on a few dates."

"WHAT?" Gabriella almost screeched, stopping her walk and staring at Taylor. "Are you serious?"

Taylor nodded her head. "Tessa is cool with it though. Guess the saying is true, you can't help but fall in love with who you do."

"Wow," muttered Gabriella, hearing for the first time Ryan's chuckle. "And what exactly are you laughing at Ryan?"

"Oh, just your reaction. I felt the same way when I found Sharpay and Zeke making out one night. It's casual though so nothing major yet," stated Ryan.

"Speaking of, where's Chad Tay?" questioned Gabriella, noticing that Taylor was here without her husband. "Didn't run away already did you?"

Taylor laughed. "No, he did say he wanted me to send his love to you though. Chad had a business trip come up last week and was due to come back this weekend but since he was missing the ball didn't want to come out. He has catch up work and all that. I hope you don't mind."

Gabriella nodded her head. "Not at all! I'm just glad you're here, all of you."

"Will you three get your cute little behinds moving? They are going to close the shopping plaza Annette recommended before you three make it to the front door!" exclaimed Sharpay, now glaring back at them before dragging a reluctant Tessa behind her.

"Still glad all of us are here?" joked Ryan as the three picked up the pace before Gabriella realized that they were going the wrong way.

She stopped their walk and called out to the two in the front. "Unless you have some secret GPS that will show you a secret passageway, you might want to follow me out of here."

Taylor and Ryan burst into laughter at this, seeing the smug look on Gabriella's face and the embarrassed one of Sharpay's while Tessa just rolled her eyes. The three stood there as Tessa now dragged Sharpay behind her before the group of friends walked down another hall and finally down the main stairs.

"Do you all mind squeezing into my car?" asked Gabriella as they walked out the front doors, her car keys in her right hand.

"No need, I'd be happy to take Tessa off your hands," stated Chris from where he was leaning up against his own car. "Hey Tess."

"CHRIS!" yelled Tessa, breaking out into a run towards the man who had kept her attention since Taylor and Chad's wedding weekend.

Chris instantly swept Tessa into a big hug, kissing her deeply before coming back up for air and looking at Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, and Ryan. "Hi everyone else," he replied, a sheepish smile on his face while Tessa wrapped her arms around his waist and looked back at her friends.

"Hi," Taylor, Sharpay, and Ryan returned, amused looks on their faces.

Gabriella though, had an entirely different look on her face. "Christopher Sonders! You are so dead! You knew this whole time and you didn't say a word to me about them coming!"

Chris quickly threw up his hands in the air, moving so that his car now stood between him and Gabriella, who had just recently narrowed her brown eyes at him. "Well, in my defense, I only knew about Tessa and she said she'd, well, not do such good things to me if I slipped it out that she was coming. I almost did today too in my excitement."

"So that's why you were so distracted and DROPPED me at least seven different times today," remarked Gabriella, crossing her arms over her chest. "Over Tessa Grainger!"

"Hey, you make me sound like some… Never mind," started Tessa, realizing as Taylor put out a hand to stop Tessa's words that she didn't want to get in the middle of the dance partners.

"Whoa, I thought you'd be happy that I was happy and excited to see your best friend," defended Chris. "She was going to hurt me otherwise!"

If Gabriella could have narrowed her eyes any further without closing her eyes, she would have in that instant. "Like I won't? All I can say Chris is for your lack of loyalty to me, your supposed close friend, you better watch your back at rehearsals. You may be in control of dropping or not dropping me but there's plenty else that can go wrong for you out on that stage, in front of hundreds of people," replied Gabriella, instantly dropping the angry look and putting a sweet smile on her face.

Despite the sudden mood change, Chris swallowed, hard, because he knew that Gabriella was already conspiring something in her mind for him. "Umm, Tessa, why don't you go with Ella?"

Gabriella immediately axed that suggestion with a shake of her head. "No, you came here specifically to see Tessa, I'm not going to deprive you of that. Meeting us at Kinsley Plaza?"

Chris groaned. "Shopping? Ella!" he whined.

She shrugged in response. "That's where my friends have chosen to go so deal."

Ryan let out a low whistle at this, knowing Gabriella well enough to know that Gabriella was enjoying every moment of torture she was inflicting at that very moment. He watched as Tessa gave Chris a sympathetic smile before running a soothing hand over his arm. Ryan got into the backseat behind Gabriella and closed the door, starting the burst of laughter from everyone over what just happened.

"Gab, you still got it! I can't believe how quickly you turned the table on Chris!" exclaimed Taylor, smiling as she saw Chris worriedly look over at their car.

"I know! I am so fucking proud of you Gaby! That was my work, right there!" added Sharpay.

Gabriella just laughed and shook her head, feeling as if nothing in the world could get her down now, especially because she had her best friends with her. She had just put the car in reverse when Sharpay screeched from the passenger seat.

"Shar, what's wrong?" asked an alarmed Ryan as Gabriella had slammed on the brakes in reaction the Sharpay's scream.

"I totally forgot! The bracelet Patrick gave you! I need to see that close up," demanded Sharpay, taking Gabriella's left hand in her own two and admired the way that the diamond bracelet continued to sparkle brilliantly in the sun as it had when Gabriella first lifted her hand up to the steering wheel. "Gabriella, that's serious money!"

Gabriella self-consciously tried to take her hand back but felt Taylor gently hold onto it so she and Ryan could also take a look. "It is gorgeous Gabriella. Patrick really must care for you," remarked Taylor, observing the way Gabriella smiled at the mention of Patrick's name. 'Is it possible? Gaby is actually moving on?'

Seeing that her hand was let go of finally, Gabriella took her hand back and placed it back on the steering wheel while she looked off into the distance. She turned back around and smiled at Taylor. "You make it sound like he gave me an engagement ring Taylor."

Taylor shrugged. "He may as well have, at least from my stand point. Girl, you've got more diamonds on that little hand slash wrist there than I do in my entire jewelry collection. Patrick had to have spent a lot on that."

"And guys never do that without being serious about a girl," remarked Ryan, feeling he had to throw in his own two cents. "So, when do we get to meet this prince of yours?"

Gabriella laughed, finally succeeding in shaking the odd and nervous feeling she had off. "Tomorrow at the ball. Shar, you have to promise me you will behave though okay?"

Sharpay scoffed. "Me? I always behave! It's that friend of yours and Tessa you will have to stop from having sex on the dance floor!"

Gabriella looked in her rearview mirror and saw Taylor and Ryan both holding in their laughter so she tried to do the same, failing moments later causing everyone else to laugh with her. "Oh man, this feels so great to be back with you guys. Thank you," said Gabriella as she finally gained control over her breathing again and instead focused on successfully reversing this time and following Chris to the plaza where they would spend the rest of the afternoon and early evening at until every person had something bought there for the ball, except for Gabriella, who was now excited to see the gown waiting for her back at the palace.

* * *

Troy flipped his longer than normal brown hair out of his cerulean eyes as he placed the last box down in his new apartment. He surveyed the once empty apartment he had moved into only late last week and smiled in satisfaction that the place started to feel like an actual home instead of the emptiness it radiated days before. After grabbing a clean glass and drinking some water, Troy moved to the first of two bedrooms in his apartment that served as his bedroom while the other was his study. Having just received the cherry wood bedroom furniture that morning, Troy got to work on unpacking his clothes that were mostly in his luggage, pushing aside those clothes on the floor that he knew were dirty already.

About two hours later, Troy looked around and was satisfied with how everything seemed to fit in the right places in his new home. With all the clothes put away and the boxes and suitcases broken down and stored in his closet, his bedroom actually looked spacious, even with a queen bed sitting in the cherry wood frame against the far wall. Next he went out to the hallway and picked up a box marked bedroom and put it down on the bare mattress. When he lifted the lid, his heart beat a little faster as he viewed its contents. This box now in his hands was the box dedicated to his year with Gabriella. Troy reverently lifted out the turquoise sweater Gabriella had worn the night they had met at the lodge and put it up to his nose, smiling that it still smelled a little like her. He put the piece of clothing down on the bed and began looking through the box, smiling more as he saw things and pictures he had almost forgotten were packed away, like the napkin of the first fine dining experience he and Gabriella had shared and so many pictures that Tessa and Taylor both had given him after Gabriella left as leftovers from their scrapbooking project they gave her. On the side of the box was a wooden picture frame that held a collage of pictures that Gabriella had left behind for him to find via Chad the night he returned from saying his final goodbye to her all those years ago. Troy ran his fingers over the glass, over some of his favorite pictures, before he looked up and around to find a place for it.

He found it almost immediately and walked over to his bedside table, placing the large frame next to one that was smaller but meant just as much to him. Troy sat down on his bed and looked back at the smaller frame, a gift Chucky had recently given him with a note of encouragement. Slowly he reached out and picked the frame up and gazed down at the two pictures in the frame, knowing that for the first time in a long time, Troy had made the right decision in his life with no questions about it.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Gabriella nervously tapped her fingers against her slip covered thighs as she waited for Pip to make one last minute adjustment to Gabriella's gown that she would be wearing that night. Not even twenty minutes before, Gabriella had checked in on her friends who were already dressed in their gowns, now having their hair done by some of the hair dressers Annette had come in for the young women. Taylor had chosen to wear a soft orange halter dress with a skirt that flared out while Tessa wore a dark purple sheath styled satin dress that flared out a little at her mid-calves and flowed on the floor a little. Sharpay though, in typical Sharpay style, had picked a pink strapless dress with lace and netting flowing out from the sparkly bodice, with a solid skirt underneath it all. 'They all look so gorgeous. I can only hope to look half as good and I think sadly they are all so much more excited than I am.'

She heard a laugh and turned to see Annette standing in the doorway of Gabriella's bedroom. "Honestly sweetheart, if you don't calm down I don't think you'll even make it from the self-induced panic attack you'll have."

Gabriella rolled her eyes despite the smile on her lips. "Gee, thanks Mom, that was all the encouragement I needed to hear. I'm just, I don't know, nervous about tonight's ball. Before you say it, yes, I've been to so many already over the years but this one, I don't know, my gut feels like this one is different. Maybe it's because Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor, and Tessa are here but it feels like a more pivotal moment in my life. You don't think Patrick is going to do anything stupid like propose in front of everyone downstairs do you?"

Annette heard the panic in her voice and immediately shook her head. "I don't think that is a worry. You yourself told me that Patrick knows that tonight is the night for you to have another look at who else is out there. He won't jeopardize his position with you and make himself look like a fool in front of all the elite that are already starting to come in for the ball. Plus, you won't have to worry too much as he knows decorum and will only be able to dance with you once tonight without gossip going around that you two are serious. You aren't serious are you?"

"No, not quite. Granted I haven't seen any other guy besides Patrick, Chris, Paul, the rest of the ballet company, and Ryan in the past two weeks really because of rehearsals. Oh God, the performance is next week! My best friends are going to see me horribly fail or fall flat on my face!" exclaimed Gabriella, feeling herself get even more worked up.

"Okay Gabriella, enough! You have to calm down," soothed Annette as she approached her daughter and laid loving hands on Gabriella's shoulders. "First, the ball is just a ball like any other. Go out there, meet people, just have fun. Have fun with your friends, that's why I asked them here. Second, the ballet sneak peek and premier is four days away, don't worry about it now. Between now and then, you have more rehearsals and you have your best friends here to keep you occupied when you aren't there rehearsing. Everything is going to be just fine, honest."

"I can only hope that you're right Mom," murmured Gabriella before she was distracted with Pip coming back in with Gabriella's gown, freshly pressed and altered.

Annette stood back and watched as Pip assisted Gabriella into the dark yellow taffeta A-line gown that was created especially for Gabriella. Instead of the gown having traditional straps, there was a single row of beige organza flowers stitched together and onto the front and back of the dress that continued across the front of Gabriella, over the sides of her Gabriella's shoulders, and ended in the back where the zipper was. The skirt portion of the gown flared out due to the petticoats underneath and had a side pleat on the right to create a more fluid look to the skirt. As Annette surveyed her daughter, she couldn't help but smile at the beauty Gabriella had become, especially over the last few years when she actually started embracing her more mature looks instead of trying to hide them.

'I think she tried hiding it for so long not only to try to draw less focus on her but also as a result of some fear of attracting the type of attention Riley had given her. Her no longer hiding her outer beauty now is only a testament of how far along she has come in getting over her rape,' thought Annette, a smile on her face as she saw Pip pulling the zipper up before she began to fix Gabriella's half-do and adjusting the tiara that adorned Gabriella's dark brown locks while Gabriella focused on somewhere else other than the three-way mirror.

"There, we're done now. It wasn't that bad Gabriella, don't give me that look," stated Pip, a grin on her face as she surveyed Gabriella's appearance. "Actually, if I do say so myself, this is probably my best work yet, especially getting your hair to curl so well tonight."

"I'd have to agree Gabriella, you do look gorgeous tonight. Why don't you take a look?" encouraged Annette.

Gabriella looked at Pip and then her mother before nodding her agreement, slowly turning her gaze towards the mirrors and gasping a little as she saw herself fully dressed and ready to be presented at the ball. "Wow, Pip, you are amazing!"

Pip laughed a little. "A true artist is only as good as her muse and that dear princess is you. You'll for sure be the focus of this ball, even if it wasn't intended."

A knock saved Gabriella from any further gushing from either woman and was followed shortly by the appearance of Stephen, who had a wide grin on his face. "Well ladies, I see you both are ready and lovely as usual. Lucky me I get to escort both breathtaking visions into the ball tonight."

"Oh Stephen stop," returned Annette with a wink. "You're making Gabriella blush!"

Gabriella laughed at this. "And yourself Mother," teased Gabriella. "I guess it's now or never huh?"

Seeing her parents nods, Gabriella quickly turned to Pip and gave her a quick hug and said her thank you to her for doing such a great job before she took her father's offered arm and walked with her parents down the halls and stairs, before they reached the main doors that led to the ballroom. Lauren and Edward were both there as well, clearly having waited for the rest of their family to make one big entrance.

Gabriella smiled at her grandparents and barely suppressed a groan as she noticed her grandmother doing a one-over on her before nodding her approval. 'Grandmother has lightened up recently, then again I haven't been home often enough to really notice, but I guess old habits die hard.'

Guests continued to be ushered through the side doors that were designated for the general list of invited guests to enter through while the music from the band that had been playing faded until there was no more music in the air. Gabriella swallowed hard and tried her hardest not to bounce on her feet as she was susceptible to do while she was nervous.

The traditional music that was all too familiar to Gabriella now began to echo through the ballroom, becoming louder as the doors in front of the family were slowly opened. Instantly, there was silence from the room except for the music that announced to the guests that the royal family was making their entrance. Gabriella was able to take in one more deep breath before they started walking forward, Gabriella hanging behind her parents as was custom.

'Maybe one day I'll have someone to walk with me. Who am I kidding? I know I'll have someone within the next year and a few months because of this mandate to marry by my twenty-sixth birthday but to who?' wondered Gabriella as she let her parents walk some distance ahead of her before she herself stepped into the ballroom, instantly feeling all the eyes on her. Remembering the expectations of her and her appearance, Gabriella put a gracious smile on her face as she continued to follow her parents through the crowd, meeting random people in the eyes while she smiled at everyone.

Before she could reach the platform where the thrones were placed at the opposite side of the room, Patrick appeared, looking sharp as ever in his black tuxedo with the traditional white shirt and black bowtie. "May I be blessed this evening to share in the opening dance with you Princess Gabriella?" asked Patrick, giving way to the more formal expectations of the evening.

Gabriella, sensing her grandparents' eyes on her especially, smiled at Patrick, inclining her head ever so slightly before she took his offered hand and they moved to middle of the dance floor where they joined other dancers who were already positioned to start the first dance of the evening. As the music started, Gabriella followed Patrick's lead, comfortable in letting her guard down with him as she allowed her gaze to sweep the room once before refocusing on him as his grip on her hand tightened before he spun her away from his body only to bring her back with a flick of his wrist. When she twirled back to him, Patrick placed a steady hand on her waist and smiled down at her.

"I had to throw some showmanship in there to make this dance unique from the many others you'll have tonight Ella," he whispered, making Gabriella smile more. "Have fun?"

"Like I always do when I'm with you," returned Gabriella, absently following his lead as the song continued on. "Speaking of fun, I need to introduce you to my best friends who are here from the U.S. They and my mother surprised me yesterday with their arrival. I know you'll like them."

Patrick nodded his head. "I'd be honored to, especially if they are anything like you Ella. Maybe after you dance with a few more gentlemen so it seems more appropriate? That is, if you get a break?"

Gabriella detected the insecurity in Patrick instantly and tried to give him a reassuring smile. "I most certainly will, as soon as I get a break then. Thank you for the dance," she replied as the music came to an end, leaving both Patrick and Gabriella bowing and curtsying separately before Gabriella was swept up by her next dance partner, Toby.

After twirling around the room with at least half a dozen partners, Gabriella finally found a break and managed to make her way over to where Sharpay, Ryan, Chris, Tessa, and Taylor were standing, mingling with a few other guests while staying together. She smiled at the sight of Chris and Tessa's hands intertwined together and let them know it by the grin on her face. "Enjoying yourselves?" she asked as she stopped in front of the group of five.

"Immensely! Gab, you look stunning tonight," exclaimed Taylor, being the first of the group to hug her before everyone else followed suit.

"Now I can see why you are so fit! Dancing so formally, constantly, must take a lot out of you," commented Tessa with a teasing grin on her face. "Chris here seems to be a bit shy about ballroom dancing."

Gabriella laughed and cocked her right eyebrow at her dance partner. "Aww, is Chris actually scared of ballroom dancing? I would never have figured he would be of any type of dancing."

"Shut up Ella, you don't want to make a scene in front of all these nice upper class people," murmured Chris, hoping those words would be the right words to keep Gabriella from teasing him further.

"Maybe she doesn't but I can't help but tease you. How can a ballerina not do ballroom?" asked Sharpay.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Honestly Shar, a little tact maybe? Just because we've had private lessons since we were little doesn't mean everyone else has."

"I know you had the right intentions there Ryan but that totally didn't make me feel any better," teased Tessa with a smirk at Ryan's blush.

"And you two had private ballroom lessons why?" asked Chris, knowing only a little about the Evans twins.

Sharpay scoffed. "Because our family is among the few elite and truly sophisticated families in the U.S., not to mention one of the richest families in New Mexico. Of course Ryan and I had lessons. I can teach you some even now if you want."

Taylor and Gabriella laughed as they saw Chris give Tessa a worried look at this suggestion. Tessa though was the one that decided to push him. "Come on Christopher, gotta try to expand your horizons sometime."

"Was it me or did she just pull a Darbus without even knowing Darbus?" murmured Taylor, causing Gabriella to giggle more.

Sharpay placed her hands on her hips and started tapping her right toe against the floor. "Well?"

"All right, I'll take you up on your offer," groaned Chris, getting a pinch in the side from Tessa, who was barely holding in her laughter. "Thanks a lot Ella!"

Gabriella threw up her hands in defense. "Hey, I did nothing of the sort to push you out there! That is all you and your woman per se."

"Oh, I'm his woman huh?" questioned Tessa.

As the three women watched Sharpay escort Chris onto the designated dance floor, Taylor replied, "You know you want to be his woman. What are you guys anyway?"

"Major flirts?" offered Gabriella with a laugh at Tessa's blush.

"Shut up!" replied Tessa with a laugh, resisting the urge to playfully slap Gabriella as Tessa was well aware of the many eyes trained on them at the very moment. "And honestly, I think what we have right now is just fun. Yeah, maybe if things were different I'd want to be serious with him but there isn't much we can do with this distance and all."

"Preaching to the choir Tess," murmured Gabriella, giving her a bit of a sad smile before forcing another smile on her face as another suitor came by.

"May I tear you away from your lovely friends to have this dance Princess Gabriella?" asked a barely taller guy with sandy blonde hair and green eyes.

Gabriella gave him a little curtsy before she followed him onto the dance floor and started moving around with him to the music, trying to follow his lead, which wasn't as smooth as some of her previous dance partner's that night. She tried not to wince the times he stepped on her toes and definitely tried ignoring the quiet laughter she saw on Tessa's, Taylor's, and even Ryan's faces as they watched from the sidelines.

After him, there was another gentleman, and then another, all asking for the pleasure in dancing with her while Gabriella really wanted to spend time with her best friends who were sometimes dancing but mostly hanging out with each other. When Gabriella was dancing with her fifth dance partner since leaving her best friends, she started feeling the heavy presence of eyes on her, not the feeling she got knowing that lots of people were observing her but of eyes that were really seeing her, into who she was. She looked around for the source and landed on a pair of familiar looking brown eyes that were watching her from across the room while he nodded absently as he was supposedly listening to two young women next to him. Gabriella gave him a small smile before her dance partner moved her in such a way that she could no longer discreetly look in Patrick's direction.

As Gabriella moved onto her seventh dance partner though, she felt that intense gaze again, this time accompanied by an increase in heart rate. 'What in the world?' she wondered to herself as she began looking around the room again, seeing the concerned expressions of her parents and friends who had noticed her confused look. Gabriella closed her eyes momentarily, which she realized was a mistake as her partner took it as a sign that she wanted to be brought closer to his body, doing just that. Being the polite young woman she was, Gabriella gave him an apologetic smile and pushed gently on his shoulders to hint to him she wanted her personal space back but the guy just tightened his hold on her.

Just as she was about to forcefully push him away, Gabriella heard the one voice she hadn't expected that night, the reason why she felt a different feel in the air tonight. "May I cut in? A new song has just started and I do believe this is my dance," he said, smirking a little as the other guy reluctantly nodded, realizing that his song was over, and handed Gabriella's hand over to the next person.

"Thank you," she murmured, curtsying as was custom while he bowed before stepping towards him and positioning her arms as etiquette dictated for the current dance. "I was standing here, desperately thinking of how to free myself without making a scene in front of thousands of people and you saved me, as you are prone to doing still I see."

"Ah, see, I knew something drew me across the ocean to be here tonight," he teased, his blue eyes twinkling as he stared down into those familiar brown eyes he fell in love with years ago. Troy continued to keep them moving across the floor, chuckling a little as he watched Chad and Chucky surprise Taylor and the rest of their friends at that exact moment. "I think Taylor is much happier now."

Gabriella tore her eyes away from Troy's momentarily and grinned as she saw Taylor kiss Chad before realizing where she was and pulling away after only a few moments with a blush on her cheeks. Chad and Chucky both seemed to laugh with everyone else before they turned their attention out on the dance floor and waved at her, Gabriella lifting her left hand off Troy's shoulder to wave back before turning back to Troy. "You planned this to be a surprise for all of us didn't you Wildcat?"

Troy nodded his head. "We did but there's a bit more to this. Chad though has been missing Taylor like crazy so it's just in time that we reunited them. I think Chucky or I would have killed him had we gone another day with his pining for Taylor."

She let out a laugh, music to Troy's ears, causing him to grin. "So the shoe is on the other foot for our bushy haired friend. I love it," she replied, smiling more before she realized how well Troy was actually doing with the dance. "Troy, when did you learn how to ballroom dance, let alone get the confidence to dance without prodding?"

"Let's just say it's been an interesting past month," he returned, smiling back at her and savoring the feel of her being back in his arms, knowing in his heart that this was right. 'Now, just how to break it all to her.'

"Oh, and where are my manners? Hello kind sir and thank you for coming to the ball," said Gabriella, giggling as Troy rolled his eyes at her.

"Did you really just greet me formally?" questioned Troy, his scarred eyebrow quirked.

"Well, yes, I think I did but it was out of ingrained politeness. You, sir, are quite rude and did not even greet me," countered Gabriella with a smirk.

Troy, stumbled a little as he realized she was right. 'That's right idiot, mess up everything right from the start,' he admonished himself before he said, "My deepest apologies dear Princess Gabriella. May I be forgiven for such a treasonous act and be allowed to greet you properly before we catch up and away from the prying eyes as our dance is now done anyway?"

Gabriella looked around and let out a sigh of relief when she realized no one else was around, waiting for her hand for the next dance, which could have been attributed to the lessening of the crowd. "Meet me out on the terrace behind you in five minutes. I can't be seen going out with any male from the ballroom for decorum's sake."

Troy nodded his head as he released his hold on her waist, only to gently kiss the back of her hand before she slowly pulled away, a blush on her cheeks. She immediately turned and moved towards where she spotted Emma, Paul, and her parents while Troy walked over to greet their friends, who were barely holding in their excitement at seeing the two together again.

"Surprised?" asked Paul, a smirk on his face as Gabriella neared. "I bet you are."

Gabriella's eyes narrowed on him. "You had something to do with this didn't you?"

Paul shrugged. "All I will admit to right now is that Troy has my cell phone number."

Emma rolled her eyes at her husband. "Forgive his stupidity right now Gabriella. You know how he loves teasing you. I must say, you two had like instant chemistry out there again."

"No we didn't," returned Gabriella. "There's nothing more than friendship Emma. Actually, I wonder where Celeste is. I doubt he would have come here on a vacation without her, even if he was with his boys."

A look crossed Stephen's and Paul's faces unnoticed at this, both men glancing at each other before refocusing on Gabriella.

"Well are you happy he's here Gabriella?" asked Annette, curious as to how her daughter was handling her first love's appearance at a ball that was supposed to introduce her to new potential suitors, at least according to her grandparents.

"Of course Mom, why wouldn't I be?" returned Gabriella, looking towards the clock in the wall and seeing that it had been five minutes. "If you will excuse me, I need some air."

"I'll go with you," offered Paul, only to stop as Gabriella shook her head. "Are you sure?"

"I'm safe going out to the terrace on my own here at the palace, promise," returned Gabriella with a smile as she began to make her way through the crowd, one destination and one person only in her mind.

Troy tracked Gabriella's movement through the crush of people and knew that his time was here and that he needed to grab onto it before it slipped through his grasp. He turned back to their friends and smiled. "I'll be back in a little bit, okay?"

"But Troy," started Chad before Taylor discreetly elbowed him in his side. "Oww, what was that for Tay?"

"Leave him alone," she whispered as Troy gave her a grateful look and disappeared himself through the crowd.

"Am I the only one that wants to follow them out and eavesdrop?" asked Sharpay, knowing full well where Troy was going as she had just seen Gabriella exit the ballroom a moment before Troy left.

"Oh, I am so onboard with that idea!" exclaimed Tessa, both women pouting as Chucky and Ryan both placed a restraining hand on each girl's shoulder.

Ryan shook his head at his sister. "I don't think so sis. Leave them be to enjoy this, all right?"

Sharpay studied Ryan's face for a moment before sighing. "Fine, spoil my fun but if I miss some key gossip and have to read about it in a tabloid Ryan Evans, you are so in trouble."

"I'll take my chances sis," replied Ryan with a laugh.

"Anyone else see the old flame rekindle just now?" asked Tessa, seeing as she wasn't going to be able to investigate either as to what was going on outside.

Chris raised his hand. "I don't know about old flame but if Ella and I could pull that chemistry off on stage, we'd be a real success."

"What are you two doing in the ballet anyway?" asked Chucky, curious as to what Gabriella had put so much energy into over the past few months.

"Well, we're dancing-" started Chris before a familiar young woman from the ballet studio approached the group. "Hi Natasha."

"Christopher, we must show these old people how to really dance. Most of these people don't know a beat if it bit them in the nose. Dance with me?" she begged.

Chris looked at her before looking back at Tessa, who was purposely not looking at him. "Umm, I'm sorry Natasha but I can't. I promised this dance to this woman right here," he stated, wrapping an arm around a surprised Tessa. "Maybe another time?"

Natasha looked over Tessa before shrugging her tiny shoulders and leaving the gang. "Wow, is she a prima ballerina that dances with you?" asked Chad, getting that feeling simply by the way the woman walked, let alone how she knew Chris.

"Something like that," murmured Chris. "Well Tess, I think you got your wish. We better go dance before Natasha makes a big stink about me lying to her."

"Why Christopher, you have such a way of sweeping a woman off her feet," replied Tessa in a dry tone before she allowed him to escort her onto the dance floor and started smiling again as soon as he whispered a few things into her ear.

"Hmm, a Troyella version two?" asked Ryan, laughing with the others at his use of Troy and Gabriella's couple name that the tabloids liked to use. "Seems like they are headed that way."

"Could be," agreed Taylor. "What do you think those two are talking about outside?"

Sharpay shrugged her shoulders. "Who said they are talking? Maybe Troy has finally decided to be bold and ravish her out on the terrace to get her attention from all these males here tonight. Then again, he probably wouldn't be because of that stupid Celeste. Honestly, I know I have no reason to hate her but she so has ruined any chance those two have of finding happiness together."

"Where is she anyway?" asked Ryan, looking around the room and not seeing a single hair that could be Troy's fiancé.

Chucky and Chad both coughed at the same time, looking away from the other three who instantly grew suspicious. "You know where she is and what's going on out there don't you?" asked Sharpay, narrowing her eyes on the brothers.

"Maybe?" offered Chad, flinching as he felt Taylor's familiar hand on his shoulder, refusing to look at her because he knew that would be his undoing. 'We've done so well at secretly doing everything else, I can't break down now. Troy should be the one to tell them everything.'

"Chad, sweetie, what's going on?" asked Taylor as she moved around him and still found him evading her gaze.

As Chucky watched Chad try his hardest not to break, he soon found himself facing inquisitive looking Evans twins. "Hey, I'm not talking either!"

"Even under threat of severe pain and torture? I'm sure there's a torture chamber somewhere here," taunted Sharpay, getting that crazed look on her face that all the guys feared, including Ryan.

"Chucky, if you value your life, I'd consider giving it up, whatever it is," advised Ryan, instantly feeling bad for the other man.

"She can try all she wants, I'm not letting anything slip, not when you'll all know within an hour I bet, from the source itself," replied Chucky, taking a step back and putting Ryan in between him and Sharpay. "Come on Shar, let's go find you a nice prince of another country or something to keep you occupied."

"There's a prince here?" asked Sharpay, immediately distracted.

Ryan laughed at seeing Chucky's diversion work, giving Chucky time to slip away unnoticed by Sharpay, who was currently scanning the room for any man who looked remotely royal. When she looked back to where Chucky used to be, her eyes instantly narrowed again realizing he duped her.

"When I get my manicured hands on that guy," started Sharpay only to drop her sentence when a tall, lean man who looked to be about their age approached and flashed her a perfect grin. "Hello."

"Hello," he greeted. "May I steal you away for a dance?"

"Certainly," she readily agreed, taking his offered arm as they took to the dance floor alongside Chris and Tessa. Taylor and Chad soon followed allowing Ryan the opportunity to walk around the room on his own, eventually finding Chucky, who was talking with Stephen and Annette, and joining in on their conversation.

* * *

Gabriella found a not so well lit corner of the terrace to wait at while she gazed out towards the gardens. She felt foolish but couldn't help but grin as she thought of Troy coming all the way to Copanvy for the first time just to be at this ball with the others. They had continued to talk over the phone and through emails but just having him actually there with her felt so much better. 'Don't get too excited Gabriella. He still has Celeste, his fiancé and his current love. What do you expect to happen anyway? For him to come and rescue you again from the biggest responsibility you have resting on your shoulders? That is so not happening.'

"Hello Brie, fancy meeting you out here," came that familiar voice again, interrupting her thoughts. "Come here often?"

Gabriella laughed as she turned to face him. "Hi Wildcat," she echoed, feeling free enough out on the terrace to give him a proper hug in greeting. She noticed that both of them prolonged the embrace a little longer than was necessary but both seemed to not complain as they finally pulled apart. "So, whose idea was it to crash the ball tonight?"

"All of ours," answered Troy. "We wanted to see what your world was like and since the invitation was put out there by your mother, we figured coming wouldn't really be true crashing anyway."

"Good point," agreed Gabriella. "I still can't believe she arranged to have everyone here and managed to keep it a secret for so long."

Troy chuckled at the small pout that was currently on Gabriella's face. "Well from what I hear from Paul and Emma, you've been too busy to even remember the ball. I'm sure if you were that spaced that your mom could have snuck an elephant by you as a new pet and you wouldn't have noticed."

"Hey! I take offense to that!" exclaimed Gabriella before her stern look dissolved into laughter. "But that is sadly true. I see your point. I've just been so focused on rehearsals that I haven't even stopped to think about anything else."

"Ah, so you weren't just ignoring me this last week by not returning my calls," stated Troy, feeling a bit of relief.

"I'd never just ignore you, well at least these days," returned Gabriella. "Wow, now I'm super nervous about Wednesday."

"What's on Wednesday?" asked Troy, seeing the change of expression on her face.

Gabriella bit the corner of her lip for a moment before she decided to tell Troy. "Wednesday is the sneak peek, pseudo opening night for the ballet. Knowing my mother, she's arranged for all of you to go too."

Troy grinned at the idea. "So? Don't you want to know that you have a whole group of people cheering for you from the audience?"

"Well I like the idea of having the support but what if I fall flat on my face because Chris drops me or I miss a turn? It's going to be humiliating already, I don't know if I could do that with you all out there! I know for sure Chad would have a field day of any mishap he sees," remarked Gabriella, picturing in her head the bushy haired friend of theirs laughing uncontrollably in the audience while Gabriella blushed at running into someone accidentally.

"Chad laughs at anything and anyone, even if it is called for or not, you know that Brie. How about this? Will you feel better if I put an apple in his mouth to gag him so he can't be truly understood throughout your performance? Kinda like a barbequed pig?" offered Troy, loving that he was able to get her to laugh again. "I'll do it if it makes you feel any less nervous."

"As tempting as that is, I think that would make too much of a spectacle. Who am I kidding? I'm not some prima ballerina who is going to nail this on her first night," stated Gabriella, looking away from Troy and focusing on a star far above their heads. "I just wish that everything could be perfect in my life, that I'd live up to my grandparent's expectations and my own at the same time, that I would pull off this season's performances without a hitch, and that I would find the solution to all my problems."

'It may be cheesy Bolton but do it now, tell her,' his mind urged, preparing him to actually follow its advice when another voice joined their conversation.

"Ella, I thought I'd come find you. Your friend with the big hair, well I think he's your friend as he's been hanging around the rest of the people you have been with tonight, just got himself into a bit of a mess. He was fishing around the basin of the chocolate fountain for something he dropped and somehow ended up with the fountain tipping over and onto him mostly, along with some of the other guests. Your grandparents do not look all that pleased," informed Patrick, coming closer to where Gabriella and Troy stood. "I thought it best to find you to help with the situation."

"Oh God, yes, thank you," replied Gabriella, instantly running back to the ballroom in hopes of salvaging whatever trouble may be unfolding, leaving Patrick and Troy behind.

The two men stood there on the terrace for a few moments, sizing each other up, recognition clear in both of their eyes. Troy was the first to attempt to be civil by sticking his right hand out to Patrick. "I'm Troy."

"Patrick. Here on a visit?" returned Patrick while shaking Troy's hand, hoping it would be a short one.

"Something like that," murmured Troy before remembering that Chad and Gabriella both probably needed his help inside. "I better go, sounds like my best friend needs me."

"Certainly," replied Patrick as he watched the brown haired man dash back into the ballroom. 'And so it begins.'


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Chad Danforth, if there is any sort of fountain in that flat, you are to go nowhere near it, do you hear me?" instructed Taylor as she, Chad, Chucky, and Troy piled out of the car they came in. The guys all chuckled at Chad, who had a bashful look on his face.

"I got it Tay, I think I'm traumatized already as it is. I can't believe I did that at the ball and ruined Gab's night for her," mumbled Chad, still feeling down as he had all day today and the day before. "Plus I don't think her grandparents were all that happy to see me there this morning after I kinda tipped over that heirloom vase in addition to being the spectacle I was Saturday night."

Chucky nodded his head in agreement. "I will give you that I was even embarrassed for you at brunch after that but her parents and Gaby seemed to smooth it over well enough. You're just lucky that vase was only fifty years old."

"As opposed to what?" scoffed Chad.

"Oh, one hundred or more," offered Chucky with a grin. "Come on dude, cheer up! Gabriella has cleared her schedule the best she can to hang out with us for the rest of the week since we didn't really get to see her yesterday. I know Troy is excited about seeing her again tonight. Focus on that."

Chad thought about what his brother said and found himself smiling at what the night could hold for his best friend. "Ah, good point bro. Troy, you ready for tonight?"

Troy rolled his eyes as the focus turned on him suddenly. "Come on you two, it's not like I'm offering her the cure for AIDS or anything monumental like that."

"It's pretty up there I'd say," replied Chucky with his own grin.

"All right boys, you keep dancing around what's going on. I want to know what's up," stated Taylor, giving each of them a look they all knew she borrowed straight from Sharpay.

As it seemed to be happening lately, Troy was saved from answering as he saw Gabriella's car pull up with Tessa, Sharpay, and Ryan. He gave Taylor an apologetic smile as he jogged over to the driver's side and opened the door for Gabriella. Troy offered her his hand and she took it with a smile as she stood up. He took a second to survey how beautiful she looked in the black flowing skirt that ended mid-calf and the red top that hugged her curves nicely yet in a tasteful manner. 'How she pulls that off when any other girl would look slutty, I'll never know,' he thought as Troy gently shut the door for her and followed the others into Chris's flat where he was having his birthday party.

On the way, he saw some flashes of light and was surprised Gabriella didn't seem fazed by it. "You don't care that your picture gets snapped like that now?" asked Troy, seeing he had Gabriella's attention as he held the door to the flat open for everyone else to go through.

Gabriella smiled as she looked back over her shoulder and waved. "Not when it's done by those two guys. Martin and Henry are kind of like my resident photographers who document my life but take care on what they choose to sell and to whom. We have a mutual trust that was established back when I first came to Copanvy."

Troy nodded his head at the two men across the street, who waved back at them. "Ah, I can see they are definitely fans of yours then. Then again, who wouldn't be?"

"Oh stop," replied Gabriella as she herself went through the door, letting Troy finally close it firmly behind him.

The eight of them made their way up two flights of stairs before they reached the closed door that allowed the pounding music to flow into the hall. They exchanged quick glances before they opened the door, Gabriella leading the way.

She scanned the room that served as the main party room, Chris's living room, and instantly spotted her close friend and dance partner, laughing and serving drinks. She shook her head and moved in his direction, a grin on her face as he almost spilled some of what he was pouring onto the counter. "Come now Chris, it's only 9 PM. You can't be drunk already," she teased, smiling more as he turned around and wrapped her in a big hug.

"Nah, not drunk, just uncoordinated. You should know that Ella," he returned with a grin that seemed to permanently be on his lips.

"No kidding, I have the fresh bruises to prove it," she answered, pulling back and pointing to a nasty bruise on her calf. "You just better hope that it's gone by Wednesday or that makeup can cover it up otherwise Rodger is going to have your head Christopher."

Chris just smirked at this. "Don't worry princess, it'll be okay. If not, we'll just use whiteout and color it brown."

Gabriella rolled her eyes at this. "Whatever you say. Happy birthday Chris!"

He took the offered present from her and grinned. "For me?"

"Duh, open it!" she exclaimed.

As he tore at the paper of the rectangular present, Chris paused only to greet the rest of Gabriella's friends, taking extra time to greet Tessa and kiss her, making them both blush before he returned to the task at hand. Chris opened the lid of the rectangular box and saw two envelopes. He gave Gabriella a questioning look, which she innocently returned before he opened the first. His jaw dropped to the floor as he saw what the first one held. "A first class ticket voucher/IOU to be used only to Albuquerque, New Mexico? Are you crazy?"

Gabriella laughed at this. "Maybe but I thought you'd like to go back, and in style, whenever you want."

"Someone is playing matchmaker and it isn't us," murmured Sharpay, enjoying the blush that just intensified on Tessa's cheeks.

"Shut up Shar," returned Tessa, feeling good at least that Chris seemed happy with Gabriella's gift to visit her judging by the grin on his face. He looked up at that moment and gave her his best flirty smirk, which she found herself returning while her cheeks remained warm.

"Dude, what's in the second envelope?" called out Chad, curious as to what else Gabriella could get Chris.

Chris guiltily looked back down at the unopened envelope. He opened it and gasped as he saw a pair of season tickets now in his hand. "Season tickets to the Louvis Knights? Are you fucking serious? I love you Ella!"

Gabriella giggled as she was quickly swept up off the ground as Chris spun her around. "I thought you'd like them both, just not sure which one more since you on one hand get to see Tessa whereas the other you get to sit courtside to watch your favorite basketball team, you sports nut."

"You are fucking fantastic! What did I do to deserve you as a dance partner?" asked Chris as he set Gabriella down again. "Thank you so much Gabriella! Honestly this is all too much but I'm not complaining!"

"Figured you wouldn't," returned Gabriella with a grin on her face. "Best go hide those before some drunk person spills a drink on them."

"Oh shit, you're right. Tessa, come with me so I don't forget in a drunken move later where they are?" invited Chris as Tessa immediately nodded, the pair moving to his bedroom.

Chucky let out a chuckle as Chad offered up a new bet. "Fifty bucks says they come back out in an hour, Tessa's hair all messed up."

"No deal, that's a given," replied Sharpay, a smirk on her face. "Tessa give up that opportunity? I doubt that. Oh, and Gabriella, whenever that guy in there that's probably screwing our best friend right now comes out to New Mexico, you better come out with him or I will take that as a slight."

"Sure Sharpay, whatever you say," returned Gabriella with a small smile. "Of course I'll come out with him. I just didn't disclose that to him."

"So are the Louvis Knights any good?" questioned Ryan, having been people watching a moment before but now looking at Gabriella.

Gabriella shrugged, looking back at Ryan and missing the exchange of glances between Chucky, Chad, and Troy. "I believe so. Chris is always raving about them and I know my dad enjoys the games when he can make them. Soccer and basketball are pretty huge here but basketball I think is growing. If it wasn't pre-season, I'd offer to take you guys this week but I think that'll have to wait for another time as I don't think they have started any scrimmages. The team usually comes by the palace to meet with the grandparents before their first game played, even if it is pre-season. I guess you can call them the official team of the palace or something."

"Oh, that's okay Gabster, I'm sure we'll be back at another time where we can see them," Chad quickly said, forcing a smile on his face while Troy nervously looked away, this time Gabriella noticing.

'Okay, something really is going on,' she thought as she saw Troy look back a few moments later, his blue eyes focused just behind Chucky's shoulder so anyone else would think that he's engaged in the group when he really wasn't.

Chucky observed Gabriella's sharpened gaze on Troy and shook his head, knowing Troy was going to have to tell Gabriella and everyone else tonight or risk having it slip out unplanned. 'Better do it now Troy before your surprise goes awry.'

An upbeat song started filling the room, one that the gang all recognized, and followed its magnetism towards the designated "dance floor" as Sharpay, Taylor, and Gabriella especially started getting into the rhythm. Chad, Chucky, and Troy held back while Ryan went right ahead and joined the three women in dancing to the music.

Troy watched as Gabriella's body started becoming one with the music, a sight he had seen so many times in his time spent with her yet was something he didn't realize until then that he greatly missed. As some time passed, as indicated by the song changes, the three men stood there watching and chuckled as eventually Chris and Tessa both emerged again, Tessa still having sex hair despite how hard she tried to smooth it out.

Chad, Chucky, and Troy all shared a laugh only to be heard by Tessa and rewarded with one of her famous glares. "Ooo, better watch it. Tessa seems to still have some feistiness in her," commented Chad with a chuckle. "Speaking of feisty, I've never seen some of these moves these women are doing out there."

"Oh, like the more dirty bump and grind? I think it's sexy," replied Chucky. "Although I bet Troy hasn't noticed anyone besides Gab. Right Troy?"

At the mention of his name, Troy turned his head and looked back at his two companions, tearing his gaze from the brunette who was enjoying her time well spent dancing with her best friends. "What was that?"

"Exactly," returned Chucky with a laugh. "Dude, get over whatever inhibitions you have and dance with her and then tell her! This is the night, one that is for sure void of Patrick and any other stupid guy here in Copanvy who is stupid enough to think they have a chance with her."

Just the mere thought of Patrick made Troy feel jealousy grow again only to be squashed a second later. "They do have chances with her, all of them, including Patrick. Gabriella is a free woman and I can't stop that just because I want to."

"Maybe but you can lay your heart and intentions on the line and see if she feels the same. You'll never know if you don't try Troy. We came all the way here, did what we did, especially you, for this opportunity," Chucky reminded Troy. "It's all up to you now, as much as my blood lil bro and I may want to get involved, it doesn't matter because you make the calls and shots here."

"Come on Troy, take the chance. Think about what drove you here, why you came, why you've done what you have. I may not be as smart as you or Chucky when it comes to women but I know that you will sorely regret it if you don't come clean tonight," said Chad, laying an encouraging hand on his best friend's shoulder.

Troy stared back at both Chad and Chucky, who had both done so much to help him get here once his decision was made and nodded his head. "You two are absolutely right."

"Atta boy. There's our guy!" exclaimed Chad with a grin.

Troy barely heard him though as he purposely strode out to the dance floor and approached Gabriella, who was laughing at something Taylor just said to her. "Hey Brie," he greeted. "Can I join?"

"Of course," she replied with a smile, turning so she was facing him. Troy surprised her a little when he ventured to put his hands on the side of her swaying hips but she just smiled in response, actually enjoying the feeling it gave her. 'May as well enjoy it Gabriella. This is probably the last time you get to be like this with him before he's a married man. Speaking of, where's Celeste? Did she truly not come with him?'

For the next hour, the group of friends continued dancing while they also talked. Gabriella greeted a few people from the ballet company who came by and talked but she mainly focused on her friends, especially the brown haired man who was now dancing with the front half of his body flush against her back. She turned her head and looked up at him, blushing a little as she saw his intense cerulean eyes staring back at her, a smile playing on his lips. Just then, a slow song came on and most of the non-couples began to abandon the dancing area. Troy was about to leave after he unwrapped his arms around her waist but Gabriella found herself reaching out and pulling him back by his hand. "Dance with me?"

Troy searched her face for a moment before he nodded, placing his arms around her waist with her facing him this time, smiling more as he felt her wrap her hands around his neck, absently playing with the hair on the back of his neck. The two continued to not say anything as the song continued on, not really paying attention to who was around or what was going on. It was just them and the music, but mostly just them.

A few songs passed, leaving both to be even closer together in proximity to each other, Gabriella leaning her head against Troy's shoulder, letting herself be free of the restrictions she usually put on herself in this type of situation, one where she was in front of many other people. Whenever she was in a restaurant or at a ball or at the park, Gabriella had developed a type of ability to censor herself to make sure she didn't do anything out of line or that could be misconstrued. Right now though, Gabriella lost that skill by just being in Troy's arms again.

She let out a sigh as the new song began to play and froze for a moment, forcing herself to relax again as the music continued, her ears being the gateway for her mind to focus on the lyrics. Troy felt Gabriella stiffen first before he heard the lyrics himself, wondering if fate was at it again with their lives.

_Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain_

_If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever_

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

_I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now_

Troy first heard the sniffle before he felt the wetness of her tears on his chest. Before he could do anything to help soothe her though, Gabriella ripped her body away from his as she ran away out of Chris's flat. Getting over his shock, Troy spared the rest of their friends only a brief look before he tore after her, following her up two more flights of stairs before she burst through a door and let it slam in Troy's face before he opened it again. He kept this slower pace of his though as he saw they were on the rooftop of the building and didn't want to rush into anything out of being anxious. "Gabriella? Brie?"

Her name rolling off his tongue sent shivers down Gabriella's spine as she shook her head, keeping her back towards him as she leaned her hands against the half wall around the perimeter of the building. "You should go Troy."

"Do you really want me to? I will if you really and truly want me gone Brie but I don't think you do," he replied softly, slowly walking towards her. "What is it, what's wrong?"

As Gabriella felt Troy's presence right next to her at the wall, she took a deep breath and let it out, calming her emotions as she wiped at the tears before daring to look at him. "This, us, this façade we fall into whenever we're together like this. That song, it felt like fate waking me up. Chris has no idea of what that means to me so he wouldn't have programmed that in with some stupid intention of hooking us up in his mind."

Troy saw the hurt and the longing combined on her face. "What was fate waking you up to then Brie?"

"To you having a fiancé, not even a girlfriend but a fiancé back home. To us not being together, to us not making it through the long distance and everything else we said we would do together. Most of all, to the fact that despite your beautifully sung song, you didn't wait Troy, you didn't wait for me like you promised," stated Gabriella, looking him in his eyes briefly before she gazed out over Louvis again. "But what's done is done, and you are happy and I truly am happy for that."

He couldn't help but scoff at this. "Brie, did you just hear yourself? You stand there talking about how upset you are that I didn't wait and then you say that you're happy I moved on because I'm supposedly happy. I don't think you mean that one bit, I think you wish we were together again, like we were meant to be, and should always be, and I agree."

"What?" asked Gabriella, shocked at his words. "But how can you think that when you're engaged to Celeste?"

"I'm not, not anymore," replied Troy. "I haven't been for a little over a month now…"

_Troy walked into their apartment, ice-cream creations in hand, and closed the door softly to hear Celeste happily humming from the dining room. Hearing that was like pouring acid into an open wound but Troy steeled himself against his softer emotions, knowing what he had decided on doing was really the best for the both of them. 'She really does deserve someone better.'_

_Realizing he had to do it before he lost his nerve, Troy placed the ice-cream cartons in the freezer before walking into the dining room. "Hey Celeste."_

_Celeste looked up at him and smiled, feeling it vanish though as soon as she saw the troubled look on his face again. "Troy, what's wrong? The walk not work?"_

_Troy let out a sigh as he sat down in the empty seat next to her, forcing himself to ignore the many wedding articles that were scattered around the table, almost mocking him in regards to what he was about to do. "Actually it did, a lot."_

_"Then what's troubling you?" questioned Celeste, a puzzled look on her face._

_Seeing the real concern in her eyes made Troy feel even worse so he decided to do what he came home to do as quickly and as painlessly as possible, at least he hoped. Troy gently took Celeste's left hand in both of his and stared down at the engagement ring he so happily slid on her finger on that special night. 'God, this is so tough.'_

_"Troy?" she asked, her voice starting to have a certain edge to it that alerted Troy to her nervousness, to how anxious she was._

_"Celeste, you have been nothing but amazing to me, ever since I met you. You really and truly are such an amazing woman, I still can't believe that you chose me to spend the rest of your life with. It's so flattering and humbling though that I, as much as I hate this, to be fair to you, I have to end our engagement," said Troy, hearing how rushed his words were but seeing that she clearly understood them. "I thought I was ready for this, I thought we were ready but it turns out that I'm not. I'm so, so sorry Celeste."_

_He stared at her as a range of emotions crossed her face, hurt, anger, sadness, love, hate, but most importantly, recognition. Celeste gently took back her hand to wipe away some of her tears but surprised him with a nod. "I knew it was coming to this, but I guess I was being selfish."_

_"Wait, what?" asked Troy, this time being the one confused. "What are you talking about?"_

_She took in a deep breath before she forced herself to look at him again. "I'm not blind Troy, and I am certainly not as dense as your best friend. I saw the chemistry between you and her at the wedding. I may not have seen the sparks at the first meeting at the pizza place but it was unmistakable when I saw you two dancing, the way you looked at her during the wedding ceremony. I know it wasn't our wedding you were thinking of Troy and it's okay."_

_Troy adamantly shook his head. "NO! It's not okay, you don't deserve this!"_

_"But it is how you feel, how you breathe, how you live. I think you honestly meant it when you proposed, when you said you loved me, when you tried to move on by dating me. Seeing Princess Gabriella though again, I think it reopened a dusty box of your history together that you had long since buried in a corner in your mind. Some part of me since the wedding has wondered if things would change between us and I became more aware of what was going on with you. You tried your hardest Troy to keep us together, to go through with this wedding, to honor your commitment to me but I think something must have snapped in you to bring you to this now. To be honest, I've known for some time now that I would hear those words from your mouth and I am at least happy in that you didn't say them the day of our wedding," confessed Celeste. "And before you ask me how, because I know you will, I know you that well, I knew because of instinct but also because you confessed your love for her in your sleep. That cemented it for me Troy. I knew you were hers in those four words. Maybe you have always been hers."_

_Troy was silent for several minutes, speechless in fact, until he found his voice again. "So you're fine with this? With us being over?"_

_Celeste sadly shook her head. "I'm not fine or okay with this but I accept it. There's a difference there. All I can say is that she must be something special for you to hold onto her and what you had after all this time. I guess all this is all irrelevant now."_

_Troy and Celeste both stared at the wedding articles spread out around the table before he noticed her slowly taking the engagement ring off her finger. He put out his right hand and laid it gently over her left, stopping her movements. "We may not be together anymore, we may not be getting married, but I want you to keep the ring, and I want you to know Celeste, with every cell in my body, that I do love you."_

_"Just not as much as her right?" responded Celeste, bitterness in her voice. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for."_

_"No, it was totally called for and I deserved that. I'd rather not talk about Brie because this, right here, is between you and me. Celeste, a major reason why I convinced myself this was the right thing to do is because I knew how unfair I am being, to keep you tied up when you deserve to be in love with someone who is in love with you back. To be with someone whose heart is fully yours, without a doubt. I can't deprive you of that experience Celeste, as much as I've wanted to try to make this work. I'm a huge jerk and I know it but I want you to know that I really, truly, do love you and wish nothing but the best for you," said Troy, blinking back some of his own tears as he watched hers get watery._

_Celeste used her right hand to wipe some of the tears away again and nodded her head. "I know you do and I love you too. I understand in some ways why this all happened and all I can hope for you now is that you find the happiness and love you are seeking with her. I have another confession to make."_

_"What?" asked Troy, feeling puzzled again._

_Celeste stood up from the table and walked into their bedroom before appearing again with a few somewhat glossy pages in her hand. She handed them over to him and watched as his expression became even more shocked as he looked at each of the articles or pictures. "You know I've always been a bit celebrity obsessed, that's how I recognized Princess Gabriella after all, but I don't think you realized I looked at so many sources. These are the latest of what I've seen."_

_Troy looked at the pages and saw that most of them were pictures of Gabriella with a man he began to recognize as Patrick but some others when she was with other men. 'My God, how many guys is she actually seeing or are they just friends?' he wondered._

_"I guess, some part of me, the selfish part, wanted to keep on going like we were because I knew that she was seeing these men in Copanvy, hoping that it meant that we would stay together but I know now that what I did, it wasn't fair to you and I'm sorry," said Celeste, genuine sincerity in her voice and in her eyes._

_He forced himself to put the pages down on the table and looked back at his now ex-fiancé. "Don't be, you have nothing to be sorry for," he murmured as he ventured to embrace Celeste, happy that she returned it._

_They stayed that way, in each other's arms, just memorizing the way it all felt just then, knowing as soon as they pulled apart they would have to deal with reality such as how to tell everyone the news, what the living arrangements would be, and how to behave with each other._

"And shortly after that, I started working on how to get myself back to you," concluded Troy, still carefully looking at Gabriella's face, watching the emotions continue to cross her face.

After some time, Gabriella finally looked back at him, a troubled look now on her face. "So you came to Louvis, you came to Copanvy, for this week just to see me?"

He immediately shook his head and gently placed his hands on her shoulders to turn her around so they were facing each other now. "No, don't you see, I've come here to fight for you. To fight for our love, our history, for you Brie, something I should have done quite a long time ago."

"What are you talking about Troy? You're here for a week and as much as it means to me that you came, I don't see how all of this can change what we are to each other. At the end of the week, you'll be going back home to the U.S. with everyone else," replied Gabriella, still trying to absorb everything Troy had just told her, trying to wrap her mind around him no longer being engaged.

Troy shook his head. "Do you really think so little of me and my commitments? I decided three and a half weeks ago I wanted to fight for you with everything I had, despite the uphill battle Paul advised me we're going to have, and to do that I've moved myself here. I knew I couldn't ask you to move for me so I came to you, an actual citizen of Copanvy and all. Your dad helped with that too by the way."

'Oh Mom and Dad both are so in trouble,' she thought quickly before she turned her attention back on the man in front of her. "Are you serious? How can you just break off your engagement to Celeste and do all this in the span of a month though Troy? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," he replied, knowing he needed to show her exactly how certain he was. "Gabriella, you may still be shocked, I'm sure you still are, but I want you to know that even though we lost touch right after you moved away, that we ended things so long ago, I've always loved you and it's always been you. Dating other women, even being engaged to Celeste, if I was honest, was all out of trying to fool myself into believing that you weren't the love of my life, just my first love. Brie, it's always been you, always, and it still is. I know I have no right to demand you to stop seeing other men but if you aren't committed to one of them, I want to ask that you at least keep us in mind, keep me in mind. This may be selfish of me to say but Brie, Gabriella, after all this time, I need you to know, I'm in love with you. I really, and truly, love you."

Gabriella stared, opening and closing her mouth a little, until she finally found her voice. "Is all this serious? Or am I going to wake up from this beautiful dream to find my sad reality again, the one without you in it?"

Troy felt relief as he chuckled, placing the palm of his right hand on her cheek to cup her face. "If this is a dream, I hope this is one that we'll both never wake from," he murmured, leaning in and capturing her lips with his, grinning from happiness as he felt her return the kiss, the single sign he needed to finalize the validation of his actions that started a little over a month ago. 'This is what it is all about.'


	20. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places created by the High School Musical franchise or by Disney nor the songs used in this story by various artists._

Chapter 19

_Gabriella was the first to pull away from the kiss, smiling back at Troy with a grin that matched his own. "Wow, that was, well, just like it used to feel."_

_"And how's that?" asked Troy, reaching out to brush some of her hair back, savoring the feeling of being able to do this simple yet so important and endearing act._

_"Like the most incredible feeling in the world, with sparks and a nice warm feeling," replied Gabriella, leaning into his embrace so she could rest her head on him again. "Troy?"_

_"Hmm?" he asked, soaking in this newfound blissful feeling._

_"I love you too Wildcat," whispered Gabriella, her hand nervously clutching and then releasing the brown fabric of his shirt where her hand laid on his chest._

_Troy pulled himself away slightly so he could look at her better. "Do you really mean that Brie? Like truly, honestly?"_

_Gabriella nodded her head, giggling a little at his astonished look. "Of course I do and you must have known for you to have made all the choices you have so far in the past month. I really and truly do love you Troy."_

_"I love you too Gabriella," murmured Troy before he dropped his head back down to share in another kiss with her._

_After a few more minutes of being fully absorbed with one another, Troy pulled away after feeling Gabriella shiver a few times. "Cold?"_

_"A little," admitted Gabriella. "It's starting to pick up a cold wind these days."_

_"Well let's get you back inside then to join the rest of the gang who are probably wondering where we are anyway. Speaking of them, what do you have planned for us for the rest of the week if anything?" asked Troy as they started walking towards the stairwell door, hands naturally gravitating towards each other and intertwining._

_"Oh, just hanging out between my rehearsals and the sneak peek on Wednesday night. I was thinking maybe a picnic on Thursday around the coast area," explained Gabriella, thinking in her mind as to what else was planned for this week. "Wait, Thursday sounds familiar for some other reason."_

_"Another performance?" offered Troy._

_Gabriella shook her head, knowing that after the sneak peek they would have a few days rest before the true, real opening night on Saturday. 'Thursday, I had a free day planned right? Chris didn't mention anything and I know Emma and Paul are busy with his parents that day. What else could it be and with who?' she wondered just before it hit her. "Crap, Patrick."_

_Troy heard Gabriella murmur something quietly to herself before she tensed up and stopped walking with him to the stairwell door, now only four feet away. "Brie, what is it?"_

_When Gabriella finally looked back up, Troy was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Troy."_

_"Sorry?" he questioned. "For what?"_

_As a tear slipped from her eyes, Troy quickly approached and wiped it away with his thumb, leaving his hand on her face as he began to see all the worry and confusion enter her brown eyes again. After sniffling a little, Gabriella said, "For leading you on."_

_"For leading me on? What are you talking about Brie?" asked Troy, feeling really confused at that exact moment._

_"Troy, I really and truly love you. I don't think I've ever stopped loving you since high school," stated Gabriella. "And I know now that you feel the same way but I think there's something you should know, something that is different about my life now."_

_Troy nodded his head. "I get it, you being a princess changes everything. We have to be more discreet and be mindful of where we are. We have to set examples, etc."_

_Sadly, Gabriella shook her head, wishing that was all it was. "That all may be true but Troy, you yourself are aware that there are other men in my life right now. That I've been dating some of them consistently."_

_He shrugged his shoulders, not liking the feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach, but suppressing it in order to be there for the woman who was standing right in front of him. "I know that, I came prepared with that knowledge. If that's what has you so worried, I'm fine with it. I want us to be given the chance though that we deserve, that we lost when you moved here. As long as we try, I'll die a happy man, preferably when I'm old and gray."_

_Instead of laughing, at least a little, like he had hoped, Troy saw more sadness creep into her facial features, most notably the downward pull on the lips that he was so used to seeing smile at him. "If only it was that simple Troy."_

_There was something in the tone of her voice that made him freeze, a mixed sense of heartache, desperation, sadness, and regret. "Brie, what is it? What are you not telling me?"_

_"I…" started Gabriella just before a group of people came crashing through the stairwell door, some of them Gabriella recognized from the ballet company. They were so loud as they stumbled around that Gabriella lost her nerve to tell Troy everything._

_Troy watched as a few of the guys swayed together after a loud laugh from them all, making sure that none of them got too close to the half wall, satisfied when they all settled onto the roof. He turned back his attention on Gabriella, who managed to sweep away all the emotions that were clearly visible on her face, making Troy wonder for a moment if he had imagined it but he knew better._

_"Well, shall we go down to spend time with our friends?" asked Gabriella, putting her best fake happy face forward._

_"Gabriella, wait, do you want to talk still? What were you about to say?" questioned Troy, placing both hands on her upper arms._

_Gabriella bit her lip before she shook her head. "Nothing, it was nothing. Come on, let's go."_

_She grabbed his right hand in her left and led Troy back towards the stairwell and then down the stairs, into Chris's flat. Troy followed Gabriella and found himself immediately brought back onto the dance floor where their friends were still dancing, not all that surprised when he realized his mind cleared of all previous thoughts, being filled with just the feeling of having Gabriella's body pressed so close to his and knowing that he still had a chance to make this his permanent future._

Troy barely shook himself out of the memory from the previous night in order to stop at a solid red light. He was headed to meet the gang at a restaurant Gabriella picked out that morning and gave them all directions to before she ran off to rehearsals, where she had been all morning and afternoon. Neither of them had a chance to really talk again since the rooftop and the big news of Troy moving to Louvis hadn't been announced to everyone as of yet. 'I have to do that today before they find out from someone other than me. Sharpay and Tessa will both kill me if not.'

He kept his eyes focused on the road but glanced down at the paper with the directions every now and then until he found the place, smiling a little as he realized how small and remote it was. 'Of course she would want her privacy for a low key friendly dinner,' he thought as he got out of his car and locked it before walking in, glad he wore a pair of slacks and a gray button up as the restaurant was definitely more upscale than the gang's favorite diner in Albuquerque.

"…so do you think they'll actually make it back to dating, and maybe more? Won't it hurt them even more though when he has to leave with the rest of us? What about Celeste?" asked Tessa, immediately shutting herself up as she saw Troy approach.

"Hey guys," greeted Troy, seeing Chad and Chucky both barely able to hold in some laughter while the rest of the group just looked at him with curiosity in their eyes. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Not at all, not at all," said Chucky, patting an empty seat next to him. "Come, sit with me and help keep me amused."

Troy chuckled as he sat down, relieved when the conversation picked up again but about something completely different. Seeing this as his chance to talk to Chucky about what just happened, Troy asked, "So what did I really walk in on?"

"Truth?" asked Chucky.

"Yes, the truth," stated Troy, wanting a honest answer.

"Everyone's speculating about you and Gab. Wondering if you are leading her on because as far as they know, you and Celeste are still together," explained Chucky. "They all seem happy that you two are getting along well but I think the girls, ever protective of each other, are worried you are going to hurt Gabriella, again, and by a lot."

"You two didn't say anything?" questioned Troy.

Chucky shook his head. "Not our truth to tell, although Chad almost slipped a few times. I was there to stop him though. I'm actually a bit surprised no one questioned you not hanging with us this afternoon after brunch and where you've been staying and why you have your own car. However, I think Taylor is putting the pieces together."

Troy managed a chuckle at this. "She always was the smartest one, besides Gabriella that is. Surprised Tay hasn't pulled it out of your brother."

"All I can say is, if you want to be the one to tell everyone, you need to do it soon because Chad's strength is waning and his tongue can only be held for so long," warned Chucky, looking over and seeing Chad trying to ignore the curious looks Taylor was giving him as he talked to Ryan.

A waiter came by to take Troy's drink order while Chad and Chucky placed another order with him as well. "Three beers coming right up," the waiter said before he left the table to enter in the new order, leaving the three guys to talk amongst themselves while Ryan picked up on a new conversation with Taylor.

This of course left Sharpay and Tessa talking, going back to the original topic before Troy showed up. Both being bothered with not knowing what was really going on and being concerned with Troy hurting Gabriella without thinking about it, they decided to find out the truth their way. Sharpay, never being one for discretion when there was something she was dying to know, decided that this was the opportune time without Gabriella around to quiz Troy from across the table. "So Troy, what are your intentions with Gabriella?"

Troy nearly choked on the water he had just started drinking, his eyes bulging open as he stared back at the blonde. "Excuse me?" he managed to get out.

"You heard her. We want to know what your purpose is here. Why are you here? Where is your fiancé? Why are you insistent on leading Gaby on?" questioned Tessa, joining in on the inquisition.

"Leading her on?" returned Troy, arching an eyebrow at this. "Who says I am leading her on?"

"Celeste perhaps or did you forget that she still lives and breathes and that you are engaged to her?" threw back Sharpay, getting annoyed at this dumb act she perceived Troy as having at the moment.

"Don't get us wrong, we like that you are friends again but at the same time, not at the expense of her developing feelings for you when she's started moving on and you are already committed. So, tell us, what is going on in that head of yours?" pushed Tessa.

Troy, now a bit agitated that two of his friends, Gabriella's best friends, could think of him in such a negative light, retorted saying, "I don't know, maybe I want to just screw with her mind a little bit more since I am so obviously damn evil. I get off on pain, or did you not notice that? I mean, what more could I want than to have Gabriella find happiness with some other guy only to pull her back and hurt her again, scarring her probably for the rest of her life. Maybe I want to screw up everything I have going for me with the one girl that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Yes, I am that suicidal that I want to ruin my life, at my own hands. Happy?"

Taylor, realizing that the words coming out of his mouth were from anger decided to step into the fight before it escalated. "Troy, I don't think Tessa or Sharpay mean to intend that you are intentionally trying to hurt Gabriella or that you are a bad guy. We all know that you aren't but I have to agree with them in wondering what's really going on here. You aren't exactly acting like an engaged man now."

Before Troy could say something else, Chucky placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Troy, come on, they are just concerned for Gab, remember what I just told you. Just tell them the truth and this will all be over. They just don't know what to think right now without a lot of the facts."

Troy thought on this for a few moments before nodding his head. His blue eyes scanned the faces around the table, noting that Sharpay and Tessa looked like they were about to kill him while Ryan and Taylor were just curious as to what was going on, leaving Chad and Chucky with supportive looks on their faces. He took a deep breath in before he let it back out, looking at Taylor first and then panning around the table as he talked.

"Look, I'm sorry for my extreme sarcastic side just then but you guys don't know all the facts, as Chucky just pointed out. Only two people here do and they aren't the ones glaring at me or staring at me with wonder in their eyes. I told Brie this last night and I think you should know this too," Troy said, flipping some of his bangs out of his eyes as he focused on his friends again. "Celeste and I haven't been engaged for over a month, I ended things with her and spent a few weeks on the couch in our apartment before I came here to Copanvy."

"But you came here just for the ball right? Where are you going to live now?" asked Ryan, intrigued as to what was really happening.

Taking his time, Troy scanned the faces around him again and was pleased that Tessa's face at least softened a little although it looked like neither she or Sharpay were quite ready to let him off the hook yet. "Here, I am living here in Louvis. Taylor, I have to apologize to you. I am the one that abducted Chad, he was never on a business trip. He lied for me, with Chucky, to help me move from New York to Louvis. So yes, that sums it all up basically. I am no longer with Celeste but we ended on as good of terms as I can ask for considering. I am now a citizen of Copanvy, thanks to some official help and influence to get me processed so quickly, and I am here to fight for Brie, to fight for something I dare not want to think again about losing."

Tessa and Sharpay both stared at Troy, seeing the true sincerity in his eyes while his voice betrayed no deception as he spoke. Ryan knew in his own heart that Troy finally meant it, that he was going to work to not let Gabriella get away this time. Taylor though, what she saw was a man who used to be the boy her best friend fell in love with, who had grown up into a man who knew what he wanted and would love her best friend until the end of time if given the chance.

"Aww, isn't that sweet, he doesn't want to lose you Ella," commented Chris, alerting the group that someone else was around.

Troy quickly looked up and blushed deeply as he saw not only Chris but Gabriella standing right behind his shoulder. He began to rub the back of his neck out of nervousness, worried that Gabriella would freak, but was rewarded with her placing her soft hand on his wrist and stopping his motions.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Wildcat, especially if you meant that little speech. That's actually really flattering," stated Gabriella, giving him a soft smile. "Gives me something to smile about after an intense day of rehearsals, trust me."

He grinned back at her as he stood up and helped her into the chair next to him, hearing chuckles from Chad and Ryan at his gesture.

"Troy, I think I need help with my chair too," teased Chris before getting slapped on the arm by Tessa.

"Stop it! I think we gave Troy an obviously unneeded hard time, we don't need you tearing into him too," stated Tessa, shooting Troy a smile which he returned.

"Thanks Tess," he said, smirking as Chris now pouted from a few seats down. Troy took his seat again and felt all eyes back on him again. "What now?"

"Aren't you going to kiss her?" asked Sharpay, getting an innocent look on her face.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Oh, so you seem to approve of me being here with her now huh?"

"Well yeah, for now, until you mess things up you idiot by not kissing her!" exclaimed Sharpay, rolling her own eyes at him.

He looked over at the brunette on his right and smirked a little as he saw the mixed expression on her face. "What do you say, should we appease the Ice Queen?"

"I heard that!" called out Sharpay.

Gabriella laughed at this and nodded her head. "I guess it wouldn't hurt and the restaurant is a bit empty."

Before she could have a second thought, Troy leaned down and captured her lips with his, smiling against them as he felt her return it with as much passion as he was giving it. After a little while, he pulled away and wrapped his right arm around her shoulders, grinning as he saw the beautiful blush grace her features. Troy also heard the laughter and cheers from their friends but chose to ignore it as he leaned his head down again, this time whispering in her ear. "You really look so gorgeous when you blush like that. I'm amazed actually at how much more adorable it is now than it used to be and it used to be pretty damn cute."

Gabriella lightly elbowed him in his side as she felt the familiar fluttering in her stomach. "I don't know what it is about you but you seem to bring that out, a lot."

"Good, because I like it," he returned, grinning more as she tried her best not to make a face at his comment.

After the group had polished off their appetizers and having placed their orders for dinner, the conversation turned to what they would be doing for the rest of the week, leaving Gabriella to take the lead in the conversation. "Well, tomorrow is the sneak peek so I apologize now that you are all attending. I protested but my parents would not hear of you guys not going so sorry about that. You have the day though to do what you want as Chris and I have final rehearsals during the day so unfortunately it is another day of not seeing everyone. Good news is though that we have all day Thursday to spend together, which I thought we could do at the coast, one of my favorite spots. Picnic and some other country like activities. Friday morning we have cleanup rehearsals for the true opening night on Saturday and then I can spend your last afternoon and evening with you all."

"Sounds pretty packed," commented Ryan. "I'm guessing Sharpay is going to want to go shopping for an outfit especially for the ballet tomorrow too."

Sharpay beamed at Ryan. "Brother, I have trained you so well!"

As Ryan rolled his eyes, Chad laughed. "Trained you or something else!"

"Hey!" protested Ryan, throwing a napkin at Chad.

Chad threw it back and chuckled. "Hey, just the truth!"

"Well if she does go tomorrow, make sure you buy something for a formal dinner on Friday. I know it's been a week by then since most of you have been here but it was the first opportunity my grandparents had and I had for a formal dinner at the palace. They would like to meet all of you as they have heard at least some things about you, of course only the good," stated Gabriella, looking around the table and sensing a wave of nervousness wash over everyone. "Oh come on, I know I've told some horror stories about them but they have seemed to get better and they don't go all crazy grandparent-like on anyone else but me so you are all safe."

"But do you think it's safe for us to meet them, especially Chad and his not so impressive behavior at the palace as of yet?" asked Taylor, more worried that Chad would break something else that was irreplaceable.

Instead of arguing, Chad hesitantly nodded his own head. "I am actually truthfully worried about that too."

"Don't be," assured Gabriella, smiling encouragingly at her best friend's husband. "They haven't said anything to me about you since after the vase incident and they won't send you to the torture chamber if you spill wine on your shirt."

"Hah! See, I told you there was a torture chamber!" exclaimed Sharpay as she smirked at Chucky who threw his hands up in surrender.

"Well, there's no point in that now since you all know what's going on with Troy now. Nothing left that you don't know," returned Chucky, patting Troy on the shoulder before taking another sip from his third beer. "It's all out on the table."

Troy cleared his throat at this, finding his hand was already rubbing the back of his neck. 'God this really is a bad habit.'

Gabriella eyed Troy's giveaway sign that there was something more he was hiding. "Troy, what else is there that you haven't told everyone? You announced that you broke it off with Celeste and that you moved. What else is there?"

Troy looked back up at Gabriella and found an odd sense of calm as his blue eyes stared back into her caring brown eyes. When he felt her hand cover his on the table and then intertwine their fingers, Troy knew it would be best to just tell everyone everything. "Well, there's the fact of my job."

Chris quirked an eyebrow at this. "You already have a job? How long have you been here?"

"About a week and a half. It's a deal that my manager back home struck with the team here, where I was this afternoon. I just had my first official pre-season practice with my new basketball team," announced Troy with a grin, feeling his hand be squeezed by Gabriella before looking over to see the relieved and happy look on her face. "There is a downside here though."

"What is it?" asked Tessa, confused as to what it could be.

"I'm a Knight," replied Troy, laughing at the irony with everyone else around the table.

"Well I'm sure these Knights will be truly respectable unlike the Knights back at West," stated Ryan with a smile.

"Wait, you are now playing for my favorite team? The Louvis Knights? That's fucking awesome man!" shouted Chris in excitement, calming himself down immediately as he saw a few heads turn in their direction. "Congratulations Troy! They really are a great team and if I didn't already have courtside seats, I'd beg you for them but thanks to Ella, that's not needed now."

Chucky chuckled at this. "We actually found that funny, that Gabriella chose that as one of your birthday presents. I think Chad almost blew Troy's secret right there."

Chad nodded his head. "I think I may have if Chucky wasn't around. Too coincidental huh?"

Gabriella just smiled at this. "No, just fate."

Troy looked back at Gabriella and grinned. "Fate huh?"

"Yes, fate," replied Gabriella, smiling softly as she felt his lips press lightly on her forehead. "What else do you think brought you back to me, especially now?"

Troy was so happy to hear her words that he missed the hint that something else was going on with Gabriella at the moment. "I don't know, me?" he mentioned before grinning and wrapping his arm around her shoulders, bringing her body closer to his.

"Oh, I think it had to do with you but it also was fate that guided you quite a bit. I'm just grateful that it did," said Gabriella.

"Do you really mean that Brie?" asked Troy, again finding himself blown away by this amazing woman.

"With all my heart," she returned, knowing somewhere in the back of her mind that she had to tell Troy the whole truth as to what was going on but was at the moment thinking only with her heart, which wanted to love and cherish Troy and these moments together while she still could.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Chad, Chucky, and Taylor climbed out of Troy's car after Troy parked in a parking lot three blocks away from the theater where the Royal Copanvy Ballet Company would be holding all of their performances for the season. Troy took an extra moment to pull out the flowers he had just bought at the florist for Gabriella, making sure that the arrangement was still neatly tucked in the clear and green wrappings with the yellow bow.

The four of them started their walk to the theater, meeting up with Ryan, Sharpay, and Tessa, who were standing at the corner of the block where the theater was waiting for them with Emma along with them.

"About time you four showed up. Thought we lost you for good after you left the palace with Taylor in tow," stated Tessa.

"Not that it would be a bad thing if we did," teased Sharpay. "We however would miss Taylor though."

Emma quietly laughed as she watched Gabriella's friends continue to bicker while they started moving with the line towards the front of the theater. Just as they were at the front, right under the big sign that displayed the name of the ballet and the leads, Paul appeared next to her, dropping a kiss on her lips before wrapping his arm around her waist.

"How's our little star?" asked Emma quietly, knowing that Gabriella hadn't told her friends about how involved Gabriella really was in this ballet.

Paul smirked. "How do you think she is? Stressed? Worried? Scared? Nervous? All of the above? Her parents are back there trying to soothe her still while her grandparents are in the royal box. I had to leave to make sure I'd be able to go in with you but the rest of the team is stationed around. I get to blend in though since I'm lead."

"Lucky us," teased Emma with a laugh, blushing as Paul leaned in and kissed her before taking her hand into his. "I wonder if they even suspect that Gabriella is what she is tonight."

Paul glanced back at the friends who were still digging into each other and laughing and shook his head. "Highly doubtful from that commotion."

However, Chucky and Troy both did look up just as they were about to walk under the overhang that held up the lit sign and both saw the words, "A Forbidden Love starring Christopher and Anna." Neither of them really took much notice after that though, figuring that it wasn't the same Chris as they had gotten to know and that Tessa was with most of the time while they were here in Louvis so far. 'If it was, Gabriella's name would be up there too right?' thought Chucky as he handed an usher his own ticket before walking into the theater, bringing up the rear of the group of friends.

They settled into the fourth row from the front with a clear view of the stage that currently had the curtains down and also a little into the orchestra pit where the instruments were being tuned. Troy brushed some of his brown hair out of his face and looked to his right to see Chucky, Paul, and Emma in a conversation while Taylor, Tessa, and Sharpay were giggling over something to his left, with Ryan studiously looking around the theater. To his immediate left, Chad seemed to be busy people watching, leaving Troy to his own thoughts, which mainly centered on how he thought his second practice went with his new team.

'Overall, they seem to be pretty accepting of me and they are all great athletes. Maybe Tomas Moreno and I could become friends in time,' he thought to himself as he recalled the average height but quick man he met first out of the whole team yesterday and who Troy paired up with for drills today. 'He seemed pretty cool but so does most of the rest of the team. I can tell I'm also being seen as somewhat of a threat too but that'll pass in time, I hope.'

Troy felt a slight jab from his left and looked over to see Chad grinning at him. "Dreaming of Gabs are we?"

"No," returned Troy with a chuckle. "Although she isn't far from my mind at the moment. I was actually thinking of practice and how I'm falling into the team now."

"I don't see you limping today. That's a plus from the hard practices you used to go to," commented Chad, remembering a time in college when Troy and Chad both could barely move and flipped coins to see who would get off their beds in their dorm to get things like food and water for them both. "How I do not miss that pain!"

Troy rolled his eyes. "The pain hasn't started because I think this coach actually would like to see his team intact with as minimal injuries as possible. I think it'll ramp up next week, at least that's what Tomas told me today."

"Better not be replacing me with some Hispanic or European basketball pro here, got me?" replied Chad with another grin on his face. "Then again, who could replace the all mighty Chad Danforth, best friend and used to be basketball extraordinaire?"

"Exactly man, who could?" returned Troy with a laugh just as the lights flickered and then dimmed.

Troy turned his attention from his best friend to the now rising curtains, his blue eyes intently focused on finding Gabriella out of all the dancers now coming onto the stage. After a full dance, Troy's gaze finally landed on the woman he had come to see tonight as Gabriella gracefully made her entrance on her pointe shoes and stopped in the middle of the stage. Everything else around Troy seemed to fade away into the darkness, including the other ballerinas, as he focused only on his Brie. His cerulean eyes observed the way Gabriella's body lightly moved across the stage, her hair that was left down in her half-do flowing behind her as she sashayed and performed other moves that Troy honestly did not know the names of. It was only when he saw a pair of hands lift Gabriella up that Troy realized that Chris was now on stage next to Gabriella, performing a small partner dance before she danced with another man all before finally exiting the stage several minutes later.

"Dude, that couple dance was awesome," murmured Chad, getting smacked on the arm by Taylor.

"Shh, and it's not called a couple dance but pas de deux," scolded Taylor, smiling as it appeared that Chad quieted down again.

Troy silently laughed before he looked back up just in time to see Gabriella make another entrance, this time leading a small group of ballerinas behind her. As time passed in the first act, Troy slowly began to realize exactly what role Gabriella was playing in this ballet. He ripped his attention from the stage as Gabriella made another exit and glanced down at the program in his hands, realizing for the first time that the picture on the cover was of Gabriella and Chris. 'How did I not see this? And the names outside! Wait, didn't it say Anna?'

He was distracted again when Gabriella made another appearance, this time being the last before the curtains finally dropped, leaving the image of her being dragged away from Chris in opposite directions by other ballerinas who were playing the role of their friends or family. Troy let out a deep breath before he turned his attention back to the program and saw that in the lead roles were the names Christopher Sonders and Anna. 'Why does it list Gabriella as Anna with no last name?'

Emma looked over and caught the confused look on Troy's face as he stared at the cast listing. "Anna is the name Gabriella goes by in the company and for publicity reasons, they chose to publish only that name. Gabriella didn't want the attention on the ballet to be all about her being in it. I think you could probably understand that."

Troy looked up at Gabriella's long time close friend and therapist and gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks, I needed that explanation. Wow, I can't believe she's the lead and never said anything to any of us."

"I second that," agreed Taylor, also now looking at the program in her hands, seeing that Tessa and Sharpay were as well.

Sharpay leaned forward from where she was and looked down the row at all the people with them. "Did anyone besides Emma and Paul know about Gabriella being the lead and the fact that she kicks ass up there?"

Ryan chuckled. "I don't think anyone did based on that look. Guess this really was meant to be a surprise."

Paul nodded his agreement. "It was and let me tell you, Gabriella got ten times more nervous than she already was in the past few weeks when she realized you were all going to be here for the sneak peek tonight," he revealed, feeling a sharp jab to his side. "Oww, what was that for Em?"

Emma rolled her eyes at her sometimes clueless husband. "You don't have to announce to the world Gabriella's every feeling."

"But they're her best friends, not the world," protested Paul.

Chucky laughed at this. "Hey Chad, looks like it isn't just you who isn't so up and up with the wavelengths of your wife."

"Ha ha," got out Chad before almost sticking his tongue out at his brother, stopping at the sudden look he got from Taylor, reminding him of where they were. "Very funny brother."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say Gaby and Chris have real chemistry too," commented Sharpay thoughtfully, now looking at the picture on the program.

"Yeah, Shar has a point. Even in this picture of the two of them looking at each other while Gabriella has her leg extended behind her. Ryan, what's that move called?" asked Taylor, looking at her own program.

Ryan chuckled at him suddenly becoming the ballet encyclopedia, having taught Taylor and Tessa some ballet terms earlier while they were standing in line like pas de deux. "Gabriella is performing an arabesque while using Chris as a support per se. See how her leg is at a ninety degree angle but she is supporting her weight mostly on her right pointe shoe while using Chris to steady her but you can also tell she's so balanced that if he walked away, she'd be able to hold it without him."

"Which she could then turn into an attitude if she bent that left leg behind her at the knee at about one-hundred and twenty degrees and pulled her body and arms up," added Sharpay, looking up from the program to see the confused looks on her friends' faces. "Did I lose you somewhere?"

"I think I'm just going to nod and smile," said Tessa, laughing as she heard relieved chuckles from Chad and Chucky, who nodded their heads in agreement. "I am impressed though that you twins have this much knowledge of this form of dance."

"Of course we do silly Tess. We were forced to not only go through ballroom dance lessons but also ballet when we were little. Thank God Daddy came to his senses and realized that we were meant for theater. Ballet just bored me to tears," confessed Sharpay, ignoring the chuckle from her brother.

"Shar, you were never the patient and graceful type," teased Ryan, dodging the hand that came towards him in a slap but getting a glare from his twin instead.

"Gotta give it to your twin Shar, you just aren't that type," agreed Tessa.

The lights flickered ten minutes later and then eventually dimmed as the second act of the ballet began. Troy had talked amongst the group during the break but was mainly lost to his train of thought as to how much Gabriella's life had changed since high school. 'Being a princess is number one but there's also the volunteer work and becoming a stellar ballet dancer,' thought Troy as he watched Gabriella duck behind scenery and props only to pop out again until she full on ran towards Chris, who caught her and lifted her up over his head before letting her slide back down to the stage. Troy's eyes never left Gabriella when she was on the stage and automatically began searching for her when she was gone for her next entrance. He was able to follow the storyline in between it all and felt actual tears in his eyes at the end, as he watched Gabriella, in character, get married to another man while she thought her lover, played by Chris, stood her up in their running away together when he was really killed by the other man's goons at that exact moment.

'Since when did you get this sentimental Bolton?' questioned Troy in his mind as he blinked back the tears and pushed away the horrible feeling that haunted him for a moment as the lights on the stage turned back on and the curtains were raised again to start the bows. 'It's not like that really could happen right? Gabriella isn't set to marry another man anytime soon and you and she are just starting out again. There's still time to make a difference before anything gets that serious like death. It won't come to death this time right?'

As Troy saw the cast of the ballet company continue to come out and take their bows and curtsies, Troy fought the nagging feeling in his head that he was missing something. 'You're just being paranoid Troy. With all the violence that happened in high school between Riley and Alicia, it's no wonder you're apprehensive right now but that's then, this is now. The only thing that can stop you from being with Brie again is you and all these stupid thoughts.'

Troy had finally pushed away the last lingering negative thought out of his head just in time to see Chris and Gabriella take the stage together, both beaming from ear to ear at a successful completion of their first performance as leads. Already clapping from before, Troy, along with the rest of the group and the audience at large, stood up and clapped even louder for the pair who took turns bowing and curtseying before gesturing to the orchestra below them and moving backwards to behind the curtain line. Due to the amount of applause, the curtains were raised again for the entire company as they all bowed and curtsied before they waved to the audience in general, Troy grinning a little more as he felt Gabriella's gaze fall on him and smile just that little bit more before the ballet company moved back and were shielded with the final drop of the curtains.

"That was fabulous!" exclaimed Sharpay, grabbing her purse and turning to the others.

"Better than fabulous! Chris and Gabriella were amazing!" shouted Taylor, a smile on her face as well. "My God, that storyline too, was so romantic and sad!"

Paul saw a set of emotions cross over Troy's young face at these words and also saw them leave as Troy put a grin on to mask them. 'You always have been a smart one, Troy. Let's just hope that none of this really comes down to things being taken this far in reality.'

"Jealous Tessa? Gabriella and Chris do make a good couple," teased Chad before he got smacked by both Tessa and his own wife.

"You are such an idiot sometimes Chad," said Tessa as she shook her head. "They do look great up there together though, and it shows how much work they really put into this. It all paid off."

"I agree. Once this crowd thins out, how about we go around back to congratulate her?" offered Emma with a smile as Paul's hand slid into her grasp.

"Sounds good to me. Can't wait to get on her for not telling us this big secret of her being lead!" stated Chucky as he raised his arms and stretched a little from being crammed into the theater seat for the past two and some odd hours minus the intermission. After the crowd thinned a little more, the group joined the sea of bodies to congratulate both Gabriella and Chris.

* * *

Once the curtains dropped for the last time, Chris immediately swept Gabriella into his arms, twirling her around as they both let out a sigh of relief before they screamed in excitement with the rest of the company. "Ella, that was amazing! You were amazing!"

Gabriella, now back on her own feet, grinned back at her partner and good friend. "No, you were fantastic! Not even one drop tonight!"

Chris grinned back at her. "Well I had to make sure of that otherwise I'd be sent to the torture chambers with all your family watching."

"Whatever you say Christopher," replied Gabriella before she was swept up into hugs from other company members.

"Anna and Christopher, you did wonderful tonight!" exclaimed Rodger as he walked onto the stage, instantly having his way cleared for him as he approached the two who were standing still close together. "What a wonderful way to kick off this season! I can tell we are going to be a success because of you two!"

"Thanks Rodger," returned Gabriella before she returned Rodger's hug.

When she pulled away, Rodger snapped his fingers and an assistant came forward with a bouquet of wildflowers. "These, my princess, are for my star this season. They compare very little to the roses that fill your dressing room but I wanted to give you something to celebrate your success."

Gabriella grinned back at him. "Just hearing you happy with our performance is more than enough but thank you Rodger. This means a lot."

"And my flowers are where?" demanded Chris, grinning as Rodger rolled his eyes at him. "Unfair treatment here Rodger!"

Just then another assistant appeared with a large box of Belgium chocolates. "Actually, I figured since I deprived you so many times of your candy bars while we were rehearsing nonstop in the past few months because I wanted you in shape, I would reward you this once with the finest chocolates I could find for you," returned Rodger, a smirk on his face as Chris's eyes lit up at the sight of the box he now held in his hands. "That suitable?"

"More than!" exclaimed Chris before shaking Rodger's hand. Immediately after, Chris tore the box's lid open and started eating one, savoring the taste on his tongue before he snapped the box closed again, making sure no one else could take any.

Rodger chuckled as he shook his head at his male lead. "Now, don't eat too many of those. We still have several performances to go and I expect every single one of them to be better than this one. You've all set the bar tonight as a company and I want you to keep raising it and have an amazing final performance in a few weeks. Great job everyone!"

The ballet company cheered together before everyone started disbursing, Gabriella and Chris going towards their dressing rooms with some of the other main ballerinas. Gabriella stopped though as she spotted her parents.

"Gabriella! You were amazing tonight!" exclaimed Annette, immediately embracing her daughter in a tight hug, which Gabriella returned. "You made us so proud!"

"More like an angel sweetheart, an absolute angel," said Stephen as he took his turn and hugged his daughter to him. "You really have worked so hard these past few months especially, not to mention over these years and I think I speak for all of us when I say we are so proud of you."

Gabriella pulled away and truly felt pride in what she, Chris, and the rest of the ballet company had accomplished so far from their rehearsals just by seeing the happiness in both her grandparents' faces over Stephen's shoulder. "I hope you both enjoyed it as well, Grandmother, Grandfather."

Edward made the first move and embraced his only granddaughter in a tight hug. "Of course we did Gabriella. You were wonderful up there and I couldn't be happier to call you my granddaughter than I am tonight. You really showed everyone what class and grace and talent our family really has."

"I knew you had it in you," murmured Lauren as she surprised Gabriella with a hug that wasn't all that tight but spoke volumes as to how happy her grandmother really was with Gabriella's performance and Gabriella herself at the moment. "You really were a vision and the living proof of why I love ballet so much. All the emotion you conveyed mixed with that skill you have out there. Gabriella, I am just so proud of you right now."

When Gabriella pulled back, she blinked back tears of happiness just knowing that she was able to bring those words out from her grandmother finally, after all this time. "That means so much to me Grandmother."

"I may not say it Gabriella but I am proud of you every day, I really am, but especially tonight. You truly were magnificent," stated Lauren, giving her granddaughter a kiss on the cheek.

Gabriella beamed just that much more, savoring this moment and storing it away in her memory for safe keeping, knowing this was a rare moment to have with her entire family. "Oh, and thank you so much for the beautiful and vibrant flower arrangement you sent to my dressing room earlier tonight! It gave me courage when I thought I had none left during warm-ups right before the show."

Edward smiled back at Gabriella. "It was the least we could do. Well, I'm sure your friends will be coming around to congratulate you so we best be on our way."

"Right Father," agreed Stephen, nodding his agreement. "We'll catch up with you later at home tonight or tomorrow after your coast trip with the gang."

Before they could leave though, Patrick quickly approached, bowing as was customary before the royal family before grinning at Gabriella and kissing her on both cheeks. "As I told you, you were phenomenal Ella!"

Gabriella blushed and gave him a smile back. "Thank you for saying that and for coming. Those gorgeous roses are all so beautiful too. Really, you didn't have to fill my room with them practically!"

"Since I won't be seeing you tomorrow after all, I wanted to do something nice for you tonight," replied Patrick with a twinkle in his eyes. "I totally understand though why you cancelled since your friends are in town for just this week."

Lauren raised her right eyebrow at this. "Gabriella, why doesn't Patrick join you and your friends tomorrow? I'm sure he'd like to get to know your friends as you have gotten to know some of his."

"Mother," hissed Stephen low enough so only Edward, Lauren, and Annette could hear him.

Lauren just gave him a look back that said to let the situation be and not say anything further. Stephen shook his head and just put his hand over Annette's that was now resting on his right arm, trying to soothe him. 'Just when I thought she was turning a corner with our daughter, Mother pulls another card out of her sleeve,' thought Stephen as he saw the now awkward situation between his daughter and her suitor unfold.

"It's quite all right your majesty. Ella deserves to have some good quality time with her friends without any outsiders around," said Patrick, fighting his urge to jump in and invite himself to the outing, especially knowing that Troy would be there without a doubt.

Gabriella licked her lips nervously as she debated with herself what to say. 'Do I invite him and stay on Grandmother's good side at the cost of possibly making tomorrow weird with him around or do I take his offer and deal with Grandmother's disappointment later?' she wondered as she looked over and saw the expectant look on Lauren's face.

"Hey Ella, before I forget, what time am I supposed to be at the palace tomorrow morning for the coast?" asked Chris as he jogged up to the group, in his street clothes but still wearing his makeup. As he slowed, he realized there was some type of moment going on and instantly knew from the look on Gabriella's face that something had just been decided that she wasn't too happy about.

"8 AM Chris and Patrick, it would be great if you would come. Can you meet us all at the palace at that time too tomorrow?" questioned Gabriella, hating herself for making the false invitation but also realizing that she wasn't all that set against it either. 'It just would be less strange if he could meet all the gang without Troy around. This is going to be way too weird to have both guys I am sort of dating there all day tomorrow.'

Patrick gave Gabriella his most charming smile and nodded. "I can certainly be there."

"Perfect. Well, we must go. Edward, Stephen, and Annette, shall we leave these young people to their own?" Lauren gave Gabriella one more smile before she left on Edward's arm, Annette and Stephen both following them out after giving their daughter one last congratulatory embrace and a sympathetic smile before they left.

After Gabriella's family left, Chris cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the chemistry in the air at the moment. "Umm, Ella, why don't you go and change? I'm sure that your friends will be back here in a few and would like to take you to celebrate or something."

Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts and realized that Chris was right, that her friends would of course be coming backstage as they were on the list to be allowed back here and that she was still in her costume. "I better go change. Patrick, will you be all right out here?"

"Go on in Ella, I'll keep him company," assured Chris, receiving a grateful smile from Gabriella as a reward before she turned and closed the door behind her in her dressing room to get changed.

Silence filled the air for a moment before Patrick decided to start a conversation. "So, great job tonight. You and Ella must have worked really hard to get to where you were tonight, pretty flawless."

Chris nodded his head. "We worked pretty damn hard, I have to say. I'm surprised you've never dropped by a rehearsal before or stayed for the classes."

Patrick gave him a sheepish smile. "Well, I figure Ella wanted her own space for her hobby and she seemed to take great pride in this and wanting to be able to concentrate when she was with the ballet company."

"Ah, I see. She does like to focus as much as possible. I do admit it's hard to do around me," replied Chris with a chuckle.

"Right, because you are so dreamy and attractive," teased Tessa, approaching both men quickly and kissing Chris soundly before looking at Patrick, realizing it was the first time she really met the other man Gabriella was seeing. "Hi, I'm Tessa."

"Patrick," he returned with his best smile, giving Tessa a very nice glimpse of what physically attracted her best friend to the guy. "Nice to meet you. Where are the rest of your friends?"

"Oh, they probably got caught up in the crowd of people who are swarming outside. So much chaos just because of Gaby. Honestly!" joked Tessa with a giggle. "Oh, Chris, you were so great up there!"

"Bout time you said something about my performance on stage!" exclaimed Chris, pouting a little to see if he'd get any sympathy but highly doubting it.

As expected, Tessa just rolled her eyes at him. "Please, like I really need to stroke your ego any more than it already has been."

Chris got a sudden look in his eyes as he wiggled his eyebrows. "How about stroking something else?"

"Eww, I so did not need to hear that!" complained Sharpay as she and the rest of the group of friends approached. "Seriously Tessa, is that all you and this fantastic male lead do and think about?"

Tessa and Chris both blushed as he wrapped an arm around her. "We think and do other things," returned Tessa.

Sharpay arched an eyebrow at this. "Like what?"

"Well, we, umm, talk about ballet!" exclaimed Tessa, grasping at the first thing she thought of.

"Even I am not dumb enough to believe that," chimed in Chad, getting an instant glare from Tessa.

"At least you admit you are dumb," fired back Tessa, a smirk on her face.

"Hey! Tay, get your best friend under control!" whined Chad.

"God Chad, can't you stick up for yourself against Tessa?" remarked Chucky, chuckling as he saw the start of another battle between the two.

Ryan laughed himself. "Yeah Chad, it's not like Tessa is my sister or anything. Now Sharpay, she's someone to be scared of."

"Ry!" complained Sharpay. "You make me out to be so harsh. I can't possibly be worse than Tessa PMSing."

"Hey! I object to that and you so are!" got out Tessa, getting into the rhythm of the banter going on.

As the friends continued to tease each other, Taylor looked over and saw that Troy and Patrick were exchanging a rather interesting set of looks, each man having a neutral expression on their face but their eyes telling the world that they were pretty much sizing each other up as the competition. Not wanting anything to happen on a night that her best friend should be happy, after a successful debut as the lead in a ballet, Taylor decided to intervene. "Wow, you must be Patrick Diaz. Gabriella has told us so much about you."

Patrick's brown eyes moved from Troy to meet Taylor's own before he smiled at her. "That I am, nice to meet you. I'm sorry, I don't believe I caught your name."

Taylor took his offered hand and found herself blushing a little as Patrick kissed the back of her hand. "Taylor, Taylor Danforth."

"Ah, Gabriella's best friend that just got married recently to a man named Chad I believe?" returned Patrick, another dazzling smile on his face.

"That would be him, the guy with the big untamed looking hair. Next to him is his brother Chucky, my brother-in-law, and I think you already met Tessa. The blonde guy with the stylish hat is Ryan Evans and next to him is his twin Sharpay Evans. I believe you know Paul and Emma, which leaves this guy here, Troy Bolton," introduced Taylor, choosing her words carefully towards the end.

The air seemed to still as everyone watched the two men look at each other for a moment before Troy offered his right hand out to Patrick first, reminiscent of the real first time they met at the ball. "Good to meet you again."

"You too," replied Patrick, his smile dimming a little from his face, despite his best efforts.

Just then, the door to Gabriella's room opened and a huge grin grew on her face as she saw that all of her friends were standing out in the hallway, waiting for her. "Wow, I didn't know you guys would get back here this fast," she said, brushing out some of her hair still. "I was just going to ask Chris to make sure you guys got through the door. I know I put you on the list but I was worried."

"Worried as usual, that's our Gab," replied Chucky, moving to be the first to congratulate and hug Gabriella. "You were wonderful out there! Made us all flabbergasted that you had such a hidden talent and proud!"

"Who said it was a hidden talent? I think it was just a gift she never shared," teased Ryan as he took his turn hugging her.

All of the friends took their turn each congratulating her, leaving Paul and Emma to be the last while Troy waited until the last moment, nervous about how he should act in front of Patrick, not really knowing how to handle this situation. Taylor glanced over with a smile on her face, which was immediately replaced with a look of concern as she saw Troy's hesitant look. She walked over and laid a comforting hand on his left arm. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Troy looked up from the ground and over at Taylor, catching himself rubbing the back of his neck again with his free hand that wasn't holding the flowers he brought for Gabriella. "I'm just, I don't know how to act with Patrick around. It's weird and yet it hits home as to what type of situation we all are in right now, the three of us."

Taylor nodded her head in understanding. "I can totally see where you are coming from Troy but think about this. You and Gab have a history together and you both know that you clearly love each other. Why not just give what you have a shot, forget about anyone or anything else. I think she'd really love those flowers you bought for her."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," admitted Troy, about to step forward as they both heard Sharpay's squeal.

"Oh my God Gabriella! Who sent you all these gorgeous long stemmed red roses in here?" exclaimed Sharpay from where she was, standing on the threshold of Gabriella's dressing room. "They simply are amazing and they fill the air so sweetly!"

"I want to see!" called out Tessa as she ran over and saw the multiple arrangements of red roses that practically covered any flat surface in Gabriella's dressing room, leaving only enough room for her makeup on the vanity. "Wow Gab!"

Gabriella blushed deeply as she shot Patrick a shy look, causing him to grin in response. She was careful not to meet Troy's eyes just then, afraid of what she would see for once as she said, "That's actually from Patrick but my family sent the yellow arrangement of daisies, lilies, roses, and carnations on the coffee table."

Taylor sensed Troy's hesitation and discreetly tried pushing him a little on his back, Emma being the only other person to notice his reaction and Taylor's antics. Emma walked over and joined the two, wanting to help where she could, realizing that this could not be easy for Troy, having to face not only another man for the affections of the woman he loved but a man that he would soon learn had the favor of the King and Queen. "Troy, what lovely flowers! Yellow roses and a single sunflower. I didn't even get to admire their beauty outside. Why don't you give them to Gabriella now? I know she'll love them."

Troy gave both Emma and Taylor a grateful look but refused to budge, grateful that Gabriella was being distracted by Paul, Chucky, and Chad at the moment while Ryan talked to Patrick about something. "I appreciate what you two ladies are trying to do here but I can't give these to her. It's bad enough I thought she was just in the chorus but to have to give her this after he filled her room with long stemmed red roses, I can't live up to that!"

"But Troy, you can! These came from your heart and they show how much you know her," argued Taylor, desperately wanting Troy to give himself a fair chance. 'They really have come too far for him to lose hope now. He even moved here for her!'

"I agree with Taylor Troy. Where's the young man who was not only a phenomenal basketball player but had a love so fierce for the woman standing only a few feet away years ago that he put his life on the line for her? I thought that was the man who moved across the ocean for her," stated Emma, staring Troy straight in the eyes. "Was I wrong?"

Troy took in a deep breath, shaking his head. "No, you're not. I still do love Brie just as much as I did then today, if not more, but how am I supposed to compete against a guy like Patrick who clearly has money to burn?"

"It's not all about the money Troy," said Taylor. "In fact, the woman you and I both know would happily trade all of this for true happiness and love."

After a moment of thought, Troy nodded his agreement. "You're right Tay but this still feels weird being in front of him and approaching Gabriella. How do I act?"

"Maybe just tone it down a little but use your judgment. You should still be yourself but be respectful that he's there," suggested Emma. "Now, are we going to have to push you in her direction again?"

Troy chuckled as he felt the tension in his body drain away. "No, I think I can take it from here. Thank you both for the pep talk, I really needed it."

He hugged both Taylor and Emma quickly before he made his way over to Gabriella, leaving Taylor and Emma to watch the way Gabriella's face lit up as soon as she saw Troy standing in front of her, becoming even brighter as he shyly presented her with the bouquet he had hidden behind his back. Both grinned as Gabriella instantly threw her arms around Troy's neck, squealing in delight as he wrapped his own arms around her waist before twirling her around once, kissing her on the cheek.

"You were absolutely gorgeous, stunning, amazing, and so many more things up there Brie!" murmured Troy as he set her back down on her feet. "I had no idea that you were actually the female lead!"

Gabriella blushed more at his compliments. "Well, I wanted to keep it a surprise for you all since I knew you were coming and I was too nervous to talk about it before as I didn't want to jinx myself either."

"Hey, I think whatever you did worked because you were just that great. You too Chris," replied Troy, looking away from Gabriella and shaking Chris's hand.

"Thank you Troy, it wasn't easy lifting such a heavy woman all the time though. It's seriously tough work," deadpanned Chris before chuckling as Gabriella playfully swatted at him. "Careful! You may hurt those nice flowers he just gave you!"

Gabriella refrained from any further attacks, seeing that she had lost a few rose petals in her actions. "Fine, you're safe for now, but I have all season to get you back. Thank you so much Troy for these. You remembered didn't you?"

"Your favorite color being yellow? Yes. Your attachment to sunflowers because they are not only yellow but so definitely unique and yet underappreciated in the flower world? Definitely," replied Troy, grinning as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I remember everything you have ever told me Brie."

"And that's what makes you so special," she replied as she leaned up again, intending to kiss him on the lips this time but opting for another kiss on the cheek as she spotted Patrick looking on at them from his conversation with Ryan. 'God, this is so weird now, how is this going to be tomorrow?'

Luckily, Sharpay and Tessa both dragged Gabriella away from the whole situation and into the dressing room to get a private tour of Gabriella's stage home per se, forcing Gabriella to abandon all other thoughts over the tension as she showed them around, despite her protests that there wasn't much to see. Troy and Patrick though, they were left talking to the others out in the hallway, both not thinking of much more than wondering what the other man was about and who, ultimately, would get the woman who lived in both of their hearts.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The ride out to the coast had been pretty uneventful as three separate cars were taken out to a small ranch Gabriella liked to frequent for those days she wanted to go horseback riding along the coast and on the beach. Taylor, Tessa, and Sharpay had ridden in Gabriella's car while Chucky, Chad, and Ryan rode with Troy in his car, leaving Chris to ride with Patrick in his sports car. As they all got out of the now parked cars, most of the group stretched before a friendly older man came out and greeted Gabriella with a small bow and a grin.

"Welcome back Princess Gabriella," he said, smiling at the other people with the brunette. "Ah, is this the group of friends you mentioned to me?"

Gabriella nodded her head before she made quick introductions of everyone to Piotr, the owner of the ranch. "Is everything set up?"

"But of course. The carriage for those who cannot or do not want to ride is all set up with room in the back for your picnic baskets, and horses have been saddled for those who want to ride," stated Piotr. "Everything will hopefully meet your requirements and your approval."

"Piotr, without a doubt, I'm sure everything is going to be fantastic," replied Gabriella as she gave him a smile before turning her attention back on her friends. "As you can probably see, I plan on having us take a more country and coast appropriate form of transportation to get to our picnic spot. There's a carriage available as well as horses so you can each pick which way you want to go."

"Ah, so this is why you told us to bring pants to change into if we weren't wearing them," commented Sharpay, her eyes focusing on the horses currently being attended to for them. "I can't wait! Ryan and I haven't been horseback riding in at least two years!"

Ryan shook his head and laughed. "You haven't wanted to though in all fairness since Dad told you that you couldn't have that new foal your horse gave birth to. I think it was your way of protesting that."

"Maybe so but Daddy isn't here now," remarked Sharpay as she and Ryan walked towards the horses to take their pick.

"Well, I guess those two are going to be riding. I myself am not adventurous enough to try something completely new so I'll take the carriage," stated Chucky, pulling a picnic basket out of the trunk of Gabriella's car and taking it with him to the waiting carriage.

Taylor smiled at the indecision on Chad's face and placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Come on Chad, let's not pretend we know how and risk injury, especially you. A ride with your brother should be nice."

Chad groaned. "I hate it when you can read my mind like that and are so right," he mumbled before giving her a grateful look from saving him from probably another disaster. "Troy, you coming?"

Troy's blue eyes wandered from the horses, to the carriage, to Gabriella, to Patrick, and then back on the horses. 'I could take a stab at it and try learning it on the fly but that is a bit risky for me. The last time I rode a horse, it was a pony at a kid's farm and it was tied to some contraption that allowed it only to move in a circle.'

Sensing Troy's indecision, Chris decided to help out. "Well I don't know about you but I'm going to save myself bodily injury and body aches tomorrow and go in the carriage. I have no doubt that Rodger would literally give me a new one if I managed to hurt myself before Saturday. Ella, you better be careful too."

Gabriella rolled her eyes at this. "Chris, I know how to ride, honest. I even have a horse here that I do very well with. Don't worry."

Tessa quickly decided on going in the large carriage with Chris, giving him a brilliant smile as he helped her up. This left Troy standing there with Gabriella and Patrick both as he continued to debate on what would be best to do. After a few more moments, Troy had almost convinced himself to play the safe route when he saw Patrick place a hand on Gabriella's back, starting their movement towards the horses.

"Wait, I think I want to try riding," called out Troy, surprising Gabriella and the rest of the gang now in the carriage.

"Are you sure Troy? Have you ever ridden?" questioned Gabriella, not wanting Troy to get hurt.

Troy jogged up to where Gabriella now stood and gave her his best smile. "I may not have ridden more than a pony before but I'm sure someone would be gracious enough to help me out, right Brie?"

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh as she saw his face turn into his pleading puppy dog face. "I guess, with a face like that, I have to."

Patrick meanwhile stood to the side and watched the exchange, realizing that both of his hands that were now hanging on his sides were clenched, especially at hearing Troy use a nickname for Gabriella that Patrick had previously thought she didn't like. His mind flashed back to a date weeks ago when he had tried calling her that but she had told him she would prefer him not to. 'So that's the reason why. "Brie" is reserved only for Troy. Maybe they do have a much deeper connection than I gave it credit for.'

"Princess Gabriella, your horse is ready," called out one of the normal staff members Gabriella recognized as Raul.

"Thanks Raul," she replied, walking towards him, leading both Patrick and Troy in the same direction towards the horses, neither man looking at the other as they each got on a horse on either side of her.

"Dude, he doesn't know how to ride!" exclaimed Chad once he got over his shock of seeing his best friend walking away from the carriage. "What is he doing?"

"He's fighting for the woman in his heart, any way that he can," replied Taylor, instantly seeing the change of heart Troy had in the end as soon as he realized that Patrick and Gabriella would be alone otherwise, albeit with Sharpay and Ryan as well.

Tessa shook her head. "God, this is going to get ugly, even more so after we leave isn't it?"

"Could be as it doesn't look like either man is going to give up this fight," commented Chucky, watching with the others as Gabriella, Sharpay, and Ryan started off, leading the carriage with Patrick right behind them. Troy, after having some trouble getting his horse to start moving forward, was given some quick tips by the groom before he also caught up with the group on horseback just as the carriage itself started moving.

As the carriage traveled behind the riders, the individuals inside the carriage admired the scenery but mostly focused on the scene in front of them. For the most part, Gabriella was occupied by talking with Ryan and Sharpay but there were moments where it was narrower and the Evans twins would fall back and allow Patrick and Gabriella lead, Troy still trailing behind as he got the hang of riding. At one point though, Gabriella looked over her shoulder and saw that Troy was a good distance away, far closer to the carriage than the rest of the riders so she dropped back and waited for him as he drew closer to her. Patrick was about to pull up as well but Ryan, almost sensing what was about to happen, struck up another conversation with Patrick, forcing him to continue to ride at Ryan's pace, following Sharpay's lead now.

"Wait, are we seriously following blondie's lead? Aren't we going to get lost?" asked Chad, panicked by the idea of following Sharpay somewhere, especially in a situation where she wasn't at all familiar with the destination.

"I doubt Gab will let that happen. Aren't you at least happy that she's taken notice of Troy struggling a bit and is making the effort to spend time with him for trying to hang with them?" answered Chucky, nodding towards the pair who were now laughing as they talked to each other, Gabriella making sure she was close enough to help reign in the horse in case something happened.

Chris noted the way Patrick kept glancing back over his shoulder and started to feel a bit bad for the other man. "You know, in some ways, I feel sorry for Patrick."

Tessa head snapped in his direction at this. "What? How can you say this?"

"Well, I mean," he started, wondering in his head how to explain this without giving away Gabriella's secret he knew she hadn't let out of the bag yet. "It's just that I know he and Ella have gotten close and I think the guy at least cares very strongly for her and he's decent."

"But Troy has changed his whole life for her!" argued Tessa. "I mean, I admit, I was very defensive about his intentions with Gab when he first got here but he's made it clear that he really loves her and will do what it takes to keep her in his life and happy."

Taylor nodded her agreement. "Not to mention that although I don't know Patrick that well but from what I am sensing from him, he doesn't love her, not really. However it isn't like he's after her money or her status either. I can't quite put my finger on it but it's not the normal dating thing going on out of love."

"Maybe it's lust," suggested Chucky, half joking. "I mean, it's not like Gabriella is unattractive or anything. I've always thought her stunning but that is just me. It could be anything really."

Silence fell over the carriage as they continued to watch the scenery of the coast of Copanvy pass them by in between breaks of watching the scene unfold up ahead, which got just a tad bit more intense as Gabriella rejoined Sharpay and Patrick up front to make sure they were going in the right direction while Ryan traded places with her and was now riding with Troy, teaching him some tips as well as they continued to all travel to the spot for the picnic.

After an hour or so of riding, they finally reached the open field that was one of Gabriella's favorite spots because of the open space and also the great view of the ocean that spread out directly in front of them and down below where the side of the cliff met the raging ocean. Gabriella smiled at Patrick as he rushed to her side to help her dismount after he got off his own horse. She bit her lip a little nervously as she felt those familiar sparks between them as Patrick allowed her body to slide down against his, brown eyes meeting brown eyes as they stared at each other a bit longer than necessary while Patrick kept his hands on her waist even after her feet touched the ground.

"Thank you, that was very sweet of you," she murmured, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

Patrick grinned back at her. "Anytime my fair Princess."

"Excuse me, I know she's a princess and all but can someone help me down?" interrupted Sharpay, huffing at not having any assistance herself in dismounting from her horse nearby.

Patrick chuckled as he reluctantly let go of Gabriella and went to help out her friend, making sure to keep space in between their bodies as Sharpay gratefully took his assistance. Gabriella meanwhile turned her attention on Ryan and Troy as Ryan was trying to coach Troy on how to successfully get off the horse he was riding. Although she knew it was bad of her, Gabriella couldn't help but giggle a little as Troy made it safely to the ground only to be wacked in the face by the tail of Ryan's horse as it swung back and forth. Troy heard the familiar giggle and looked up at her, rolling his eyes as he saw that the slap in the face by a horse's tail was at least amusing to someone.

"Glad you got a kick out of that Brie, really," he called out dryly as she slowly came closer to him. "A little compassion would be nice here."

"Aww, Wildcat, you did so good all the way here too up until then. At least it was just a tail slap in the face and not Sharpay's claws right?" joked Gabriella. "Really though, you did a lot better than I thought you would."

"Thanks, I think," he got out before finding himself actually smiling when she placed a quick kiss on his cheek before hurrying off to greet the others in the carriage as it finally pulled to a stop.

Chad and Chucky were the first ones out, helping Tessa and Taylor both out while letting Chris jump down himself. Chris and Chucky took the two large picnic baskets out of the carriage as Gabriella, Taylor, and Tessa brought out the blankets and spread them on the ground close enough to the edge of the cliff to enjoy the view. Meanwhile, Chad meandered over to where Troy was, tying up his horse and Gabriella's up to a nearby tree, following Ryan's lead on how to properly do it.

"Dude, did you really just get smacked in the face by a horse's tail?" asked Chad, still laughing at having seen that.

"Yeah, and it stung, but Brie's kiss made it all better," said Troy, knowing that would gross Chad out, as innocent as it was.

Troy was rewarded with a scrunching of Chad's face before he rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Seriously? You are so sickly sweet still about her!"

Ryan laughed at this. "And you expected this to change how since high school?"

Chad shrugged his shoulders. "Guess I thought adult Troy would be more slick about her is all. After all, he has played the field quite a bit since high school where he really only dated two other girls besides Alicia and Gabriella seriously."

Troy felt an involuntary shudder go through his body at the mention of one of his ex's name. "Honestly, do you have to bring Alicia up? I still have random nightmares of losing Brie at her hands, not to mention the jerk Riley too."

"Hey, that's totally understandable Troy," replied Ryan, placing a comforting hand on Troy's shoulder. "That was a hell of a lot to go through as a teenager, especially within one year even."

"Alicia is supposedly out of the mental institution now, stuck seeing a psychiatrist for the next few years I heard. Chucky said he ran into her sister, Sammy, the other day and she told him about it. I guess she and Riley's older brother Tom got married recently but don't really keep in touch too much with their younger siblings. I don't blame them for a second," relayed Chad.

"Riley still is in prison right? No loose nut job on the street?" asked Ryan.

Chad shook his head. "I think Paul and the security team would have been informed about it before it even hit the news if he got let out of there early. Anyway, back to Troy and his wooing skills. Man, they have improved. You won over Celeste that way too."

"I think you should stop while you're ahead man," remarked Troy as he felt his mood dampen a bit as he thought of his ex-fiancé and began to wonder where she was at that moment. 'I may not be in love with her but I still do care. Has it been enough time to call yet as a friend? Probably not.'

After everything was set up among the blankets, everyone settled down to feast on the range of food the picnic baskets contained, from roast beef sandwiches to peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, fruit to cookies, and every other finger food the palace cooks were able to put together for them that morning. Gabriella found herself in an awkward position between Troy and Patrick but was grateful that Chucky kept Troy talking most of time when she talked to Patrick while Patrick talked to Chris who sat next to him on the other side while Gabriella talked to Troy.

'This isn't too bad but I can still feel the high amounts of tension between the two. I can't keep doing this though, dating both. It's tearing me apart while I know it's hurting both of them in some way but how do I choose when it's so hard, my heart over my responsibilities?' she wondered as she found a quiet moment to herself, breathing in the fresh air and letting it out slowly, trying to relax the stress from her body. Gabriella felt eyes on her and looked up to see Tessa, Sharpay, and Taylor all looking back at her. "What?" she mouthed.

All three women shook their heads but Taylor at least made a little sign with her hands, that of a triangle. Gabriella rolled her eyes as she immediately caught her meaning. 'See, this is bad when even they can see it all and feel it. It still feels so surreal to have Troy here, for good, to give us another true shot that we were robbed of years ago but I still also feel this attraction with Patrick and he's the one that I should choose for the sake of my family and the country, right?'

"So Troy, are you excited about your first pre-season scrimmage next week? I can't wait to sit courtside and see you play. Ella has told me about how wonderful you are on the court," said Chris as he wrapped an arm around Tessa. "She's not much of a liar so that must be the truth."

Troy blushed at this and gave Gabriella a small smile for the compliment before he turned his blue eyes back on Chris. "I do all right. There are guys on my team though that are superb. I think we have a great shot as a team of winning the championship this year."

Chad scoffed at Troy's modesty. "Dude, don't let Bolton fool you. He's awesome on the courts and I should know since I played with him through most of our lives until I got seriously injured. Troy's not only a strategic thinker while playing but he's also speedy. I've never seen someone work the court like he does."

"He didn't used to be so fast though," added Chucky with a laugh. "I think all that running from sorority houses when the house mother would find him in one of their rooms made him that much faster running for his life."

"CHUCKY!" protested Troy, feeling the blush deepen on his face as he carefully glanced over at Gabriella to see her expression.

She surprised him by having a small smile on her lips as she arched an eyebrow at this revelation. "Running for your life from sorority house mothers? Do I want to know what other trouble you got yourself into in college?"

"Well, there was this one time," started Chad before he stopped talking as he got pelted in the middle of his forehead with a melon ball. "Man, that was perfectly good melon ball too!"

Troy rolled his eyes. "I had to get you to shut up somehow and you're too far away to smack."

Taylor laughed as Chad continued to pout as she wiped his forehead for him, taking away the stickiness left behind from the melon ball where it made contact. "Oh, it's not that bad and there's plenty more of the fruit salad for you to eat Chad."

"And listen to that sympathy," teased Ryan, chuckling. "I'm glad some things never change."

Tessa shook her head as Chad gave Taylor a silly grin just because he felt like it when he looked at her. "I don't think most of us have though if you really think about it. We're all pretty much the same personality wise. Troy is still the sports hotshot, you Chad are still the goofball, Chucky is the wise guy, Taylor is the smartie pants, I'm still the sarcastic one, and Ryan still is fashionable. The only one that really has changed is Gabriella becoming a codified princess while Sharpay just wishes and acts like she was one."

"Hey!" protested Sharpay with a laugh, throwing a grape at Tessa. "I'm my daddy's princess and that's all that matters."

"Besides, I don't think she'd deal with all the pressures that Gabriella handles with grace nearly half as well," commented Ryan, ducking quickly as a melon ball flew his way. "Oh come on sis, you know it's true."

"What type of stress and responsibilities could Gabriella really have? She's not next in throne yet anyway," replied Sharpay.

Gabriella froze mid-bite at this turn of events, realizing that her friends were unknowingly crossing some pretty fresh and serious ground as far as she was concerned. She felt coldness on her face and knew then that she had probably paled considerably, especially seeing the worried look on Chris's face. 'He must realize that I'm thinking about this arranged marriage that's hanging over my head,' she thought as she looked over and also saw Patrick gazing back at her, his face more with a curious look. 'Patrick is probably wondering if they know and what I'm going to do about this if I haven't. God, maybe I should just come clean, tell them all now.'

Meanwhile, Patrick was watching the mixed emotions cross Gabriella's face as she continued to ponder the situation she was in, unaware that her friends had already moved onto another topic of conversation, back to Troy and his future with the Knights. After years of being schooled on how to behave in public in order to not disgrace his family, Patrick was able to control the looks of jealousy from showing on the surface but it didn't stop him from feeling it. 'Well, now that I know for sure he's contracted to play with the Knights, I know for sure that Troy is here to stay. I wonder though how he would feel if he knew that Gabriella has a responsibility to uphold in which he's not a part of. No, even I cannot be as low as to expose that to him if she doesn't want to. I can however prove my worth of her over him in another way…'

Troy had just finished telling his friends about how awful he felt about trying on his Knights jersey for the first time as it reminded him of West High all those years ago when he heard Patrick clear his throat. He turned his head and saw Patrick curiously looking back at him. "What's up Patrick?"

Patrick returned his look, careful not to look in Gabriella's direction. "I was just thinking, since we all know you are fast on the ground, especially on the basketball courts, that we could test your speed in another form, say riding a horse."

"Patrick, Troy just learned how to ride today!" exclaimed Gabriella, not getting a good feeling in her stomach about this idea. "He is in no way ready to race you especially because I know you and how you've basically grown up riding horses. That's totally an unfair advantage."

After a few moments, Patrick reluctantly nodded his head in agreement. "Sorry Ella, I didn't think of that. That would be an unfair advantage, I'm sorry I suggested it," he murmured, kissing the back of her hand that he had picked up off the blanket as he finally looked her back in her eyes with an apologetic look on his face. "I just thought it could liven up our little outing is all but you are very right. I wasn't thinking."

Troy felt his eyes narrow on the image of Patrick's lips on Gabriella's hand and felt not only envy but a bit of anger flow into his bloodstream. His heart began to speed up as Troy then saw the connection the two had and how slick Patrick really was. 'Oh, he knows how to play this game all right but this is one game I intend on not losing, even if it has to go into overtime…'

"I take you up on your challenge Patrick," said Troy, unable to stop the passion driven words from tumbling out of his mouth. "Shall we do this now?"

Patrick tore his gaze from Gabriella and looked back at Troy, intrigued by the courage the other man just showed. "Troy, it's okay, it was a stupid suggestion. Maybe another time when you are more seasoned on riding a horse."

"No, I want to do this. Come on Diaz, let's do this now. We'll see if beginner's luck is on my side or if time and skill is on yours," replied Troy as he got up off the blanket.

Gabriella scrambled up to her feet and placed her hands on Troy's shoulders, making him look at her. "Troy, please, think this over. You don't need to do this, honestly. No one will think less of you if you don't. This is just some stupid macho challenge that you don't need to take on. You have nothing to prove."

Troy gazed over Gabriella's dark head and connected with the intense brown ones a few feet away. "No, I have everything to prove. I'll be fine, don't worry Brie."

He quickly kissed her forehead before stepping around her and meeting Patrick as they walked to their separate horses, discussing the route in which they would take around the field and the number of times they would have to complete it. Basically, Patrick marked out the perimeter of the open field, suggesting it be completed four times to declare the winner. Without hesitation, Troy agreed and got back onto the saddle after untying his horse.

Ryan, sensing Gabriella's unease along with everyone else's, got up and ran over to Troy before anything could start. He quickly gave Troy as many tips as he could as to how to make his horse gallop faster but still keep control, reminding Troy of what to do to make the horse stop or go and how to indicate speed. When Ryan was satisfied he shared as much helpful knowledge as he could, he took a step back and assumed the role as judge by counting down from ten to one before waving his arm, signaling the start of the race.

All eyes were on the two men, who instantly set off racing, most impressed with Troy's ability to keep pace with Patrick although Gabriella knew that Patrick was pacing himself for Troy at the moment. 'We've ridden together and I've seen Patrick ride much faster than that.'

Chris glanced over and saw Gabriella silently nibbling on her lower lip out of nervousness as her eyes never left the two riders. He walked over to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders, pulling her body close to his as Chucky and Chad both went over to stand with Ryan to help judge and cheer Troy on. "He's going to be okay Ella, honest. They are racing but it's not at any dangerous speed," stated Chris, kissing the top of Gabriella's head. "Don't worry, everything is going to be okay and we can all laugh at this in a year."

Gabriella shook her head, barely registering Chris's presence around her. "No, I had a bad feeling about this and I should have stopped it for good instead of letting this go on."

Tessa, Taylor, and Sharpay also got up from the blankets and stood with their best friend, who was now wringing her hands from her worry as Troy and Patrick completed the second lap fairly close to each other, Patrick letting Troy have a bit of a lead.

"Gab, he's doing fine. Troy is even leading and Patrick looks sturdy in his saddle. Both will get this macho act over with and we can call it a day," assured Tessa, hoping that she was right in the end.

"They are just trying to compete for your love you know," Sharpay pointed out rather bluntly. "They've been sizing each other up since the moment they met, even before they met officially after your performance, and this is just an outlet."

"Yeah but what if this outlet proves deadly?" asked Gabriella, gasping as she saw Troy almost fall out of the saddle only to gain control again at the last second. "God, I can't believe these two! This is so ridiculous, they don't have to do this!"

Taylor sadly shook her head. "But they do because they're guys and this is how they handle things. You know all the stories and memories of Chad, Chucky, Troy, Jason, Zeke, and Ryan fighting things out on the basketball court or via video games as well as using those methods to just have fun with each other. They're all just that competitive."

"But why was Troy so stubborn? He's barely hanging on as it is and I know Patrick is holding back from riding as fast as he really can. Is he trying to encourage or goad Troy?" wondered Gabriella as she now saw Patrick advance ahead of Troy, picking up some speed, which of course encouraged Troy to push his horse into galloping even faster.

Everyone watched as the two men raced to finish their final lap, Patrick now firmly in the lead with several yards separating him from Troy, who was still desperately trying to catch up. It was no use though as Patrick easily passed where Ryan, Chad, and Chucky stood, which served as the finish line, slowing his horse down into a slow canter before he turned around to watch Troy just finish, successfully slowing down his horse as well. Patrick grinned as he saw the relieved look on Troy's face and rode over so that they were side by side on their horses. He extended his hand out to Troy and said, "Great effort out there Troy. If I didn't know better, I would have thought that you've ridden before."

Troy eyed Patrick, trying to determine if Patrick was being sincere or not, and decided to go with the flow and shook his hand in return. "Well, I think if you had gone your full speed, I would have been left in the dust so I don't know how well I really and truly did. You are an excellent rider Patrick."

"Thank you," replied Patrick with a smile. "Maybe after some more time here in Copanvy and experience riding we can have a rematch?"

"Sure," agreed Troy, still feeling uneasy with Patrick.

Patrick nodded his head and dismounted, immediately tying up his horse again next to Gabriella's as he faced Gabriella and her friends approaching. He honestly didn't know what to expect as he knew he pulled a fast one in suggesting the race and following through with it but was relieved when Gabriella threw her arms around him and hugged him. Patrick's heart dropped a little though as he realized why he was getting such an embrace.

"Thank you for taking it easy on Troy in the race. It helped me feel better that you weren't both galloping at your normal neck breaking speed that you do when you race with your friends," she whispered in his ear, before giving him a kiss on the cheek and pulling away.

Troy watched Gabriella instantly approach Patrick and felt the blood rushing through his veins again with hints of jealousy and dislike for Patrick once again mingling in. Just like before, Troy felt his heart speed up as he literally could hear each of the distinct but quick beats of his heart as Gabriella whispered something to Patrick before kissing his cheek. Anger began building up as Troy began to think about how he actually was humiliated by Patrick and was manipulated into some ways into looking to be the loser in this situation, not only in finishing last but also clearly being pitied by Patrick, so much that Patrick slowed down his pace for him.

Unbeknownst to Troy, his hands gripped the reigns still in his hands tight as he focused on this train of thought while his whole body tensed. The horse he was riding began to move a little as a result and eventually reared up onto his hind legs as Troy unconsciously tightened his hold on the reigns so much that he pulled back on them, hard, causing his horse to react that way. Troy didn't even realize what hit him until he landed on the ground, flat on his back, feeling the air pushed right out of him on the impact before he closed his eyes and blacked out.

Gabriella watched in horror as she stepped back from Patrick as she began to see the nervous movements of Troy's horse before he threw Troy out of his saddle and onto the ground with a loud thump. She closed her eyes briefly before she immediately opened them again to run over to where he was currently laying, eyes closed. "Troy! Oh my God Troy, please be okay," she begged as she fell to the ground beside him. Gabriella heard the horse protest as Ryan and Patrick both worked to calm him down but could only focus on Troy, who was unresponsive to her touch. Hearing his shallow breath was enough for her to know that he was still alive but Gabriella knew that being thrown from a horse could mean so many things from internal bleeding to broken bones and everything else in between.

"Tessa, can you call Paul for me please? He's at the ranch. Tell him we need to get Troy to the hospital immediately," cried out Gabriella as she saw Taylor kneel down on the other side of Troy, starting to check his vitals and for anything out of place she could check without moving him, putting her medical knowledge so far to use.

After some time had passed and Troy had made no signs of stirring, Gabriella let the first tear that had threatened to fall since she saw the horse begin to throw Troy from its back, not caring enough to wipe it away as it was quickly joined by others. "Please Troy, please be okay. You can't leave me now, please Wildcat, don't leave me. I need you. I love you," she whispered to him, Taylor being the only one around to hear her as Gabriella leaned the side of her face against the palm of his hand she was holding, praying for a miracle.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Troy blinked a few times as he forced his heavy eyelids to open and realized after a few moments that he was in the bedroom of his apartment, the blinds doing a fairly decent job of keeping the sunlight out of his room. He began to move to get up but instantly regretted it as pain shot through his entire body. 'What the hell happened to me?' he wondered before he recalled the events from the day before.

_When Troy came to again, he had opened his eyes to see a bright fluorescent light above, suspended from a not so familiar ceiling. Troy carefully turned his head to the side and felt a grin form on his face as he realized that she was there, sitting in a chair pulled up next to his bed, her eyes anxiously watching him. It was then that he felt the tight squeeze on his right hand and knew that her soft, small hand was tucked into his, focusing his attention on squeezing it back, which made her smile._

_"Hey Wildcat," she murmured, relief flooding her body as she gazed back into his eyes that were a bit of a dull blue at the moment but that was to be expected. "You gave me and everyone else quite a scare back out on the coast. If you hadn't come to in what Taylor said was really only a minute or less, I think I would have freaked out for sure."_

_Troy thought back to what could have possibly put him in this sterile hospital room with Gabriella by his side and remembered suddenly the horse riding race that ended with him being thrown off quite suddenly when his horse reared up on its hind legs. He closed his eyes against the memory of sailing through the air before he quickly landed hard on his back. With that memory came the realization that he would probably be hurting as much as he was just then for the next few days. Troy's eyelids quickly lifted though as panic registered in his brain. "Am I okay? Is anything broken? Can I still play for the Knights?"_

_Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at Troy and the rush of words that fell out his mouth just then. "Everything is fine Troy, honest. You blacked out for at most a minute before coming back but you were very disoriented. Do you remember that at all?"_

_He focused his mind in trying to go back to the coast earlier on in the day and vaguely remembered waking up with his head on Gabriella's lap until the medical team arrived. "A little. Oh my God, I'm paralyzed aren't I? I'm not ever going to play basketball again or walk with you on a beach at sunset or dance with you in my arms!"_

_Gabriella quickly got out of her chair and sat down carefully on the edge of his hospital bed as she used her fingers of her free hand to ghost over the left side of his face, soothing him. "You're going to be sore for a few days but the doctors say you'll be fine. They're looking at the final films and scans right now but everything else proves to be okay. Not even a broken bone or real bleeding. You'll still be able to play basketball, don't worry there."_

_"Then that means for sure then that I'll still be able to do all those things with you too, especially dancing with you in my arms," replied Troy with a smirk, grimacing in pain as he felt his back protest with severe aches as he tried to sit up to kiss her yet felt relief as he felt himself also move his legs and toes at the same time, despite the pain._

_"Hey, easy there Troy, you're fine but it's going to take you some time to get back on your feet. You should probably call your coach and let him know later. The important thing is that you are alive, and well, and are going to be just fine, something I didn't think was possible a few hours ago out there on the coast. I think I'm going to ban you from horse riding from now on. You really scared me Wildcat," murmured Gabriella as she leaned down and kissed his forehead, brushing some of his brown bangs away right after._

_A serious look crossed Troy's face just then. "You care about me that much?"_

_Gabriella stared at him for a few moments before she nodded her head. "Of course I do Troy. Why wouldn't I? You are my first true love and you have always been in my heart and mind, every single day of my life since then. I'd be crazy to forget about something as amazing as we have shared. I love you Troy, as silly as that may be, but I do."_

_Troy knew in an instant what a lovesick fool he must look like at that moment as he felt the smile on his face grow to a full out stupid grin at those words. "I think you and your words make me feel a million times better than the stupid drugs I am assuming are mixing in with my IV right now. I love you too Gabriella and you have always been my Brie, no matter time, distance, place, or anything else."_

_She heard herself sigh in a dreamy contentment before she leaned down to spare him from moving and placed her lips softly over his, letting her lips glide over his until Gabriella felt Troy's right hand on the back of her head, bringing her face closer to his as Troy's tongue darted out, tasting a bit of Gabriella's strawberry chap stick. Gabriella parted her lips slightly to grant him access for a few moments of sweet exploration before she reluctantly pulled back, hearing the door open._

_"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just coming in to check on Mr. Bolton," apologized Richard Samuels, one of the royal physicians who was kept on call by the royal family almost exclusively. "I can come back."_

_Troy chuckled as he saw a deep pink blush grace Gabriella's cheeks at being caught in such a heated kiss. "No, please come in Doc. I'd like to know why I'm in this discomfort and am tense as well as when it'll all go away."_

_Richard merely raised a black and gray eyebrow at this, which had Troy blushing this time, making Gabriella giggle. "I think Dr. Samuels what Troy means to ask is if the results from the scans and x-rays are okay or not. He's set to play for the Knights this season and I don't think he can bear the thought of missing a single game."_

_The older man laughed as it took Troy a few moments to meet his eyes again. "I'm sorry to say that although I see you walking and doing other slow movements as early as tomorrow, I don't think you'll even feel like being very physical or fast for a week or so. As for the Knights, isn't it just preseason right now?"_

_"It is but Troy is a bit die hard when it comes to basketball," answered Gabriella, giving Troy a knowing smile. "I'm sure though that if you say he can't play or practice for a week, he'll follow it."_

_"Or try my hardest to," added Troy, getting over his earlier embarrassment. "So nothing broken or ruptured?"_

_"Some cuts on your skin, a nice bump on the back of your head which explains that headache you must have right now, but nothing else of significance. You truly must have someone looking out for you young man," replied Richard. "Now the limited physical activity also does mean other activities off the court if you catch my drift."_

_This time both Gabriella and Troy blushed, glancing at each other before looking back at the doctor. Gabriella spoke first, shaking her head. "We aren't, well we aren't like that Dr. Samuels. My medical history in regards to that area is still the same as it was a few months ago."_

_Richard gave the young princess a smile. "I'm sure your family would be very relieved to know that but of course I will not say anything as always. Troy, I'm going to give a few prescriptions I want you to fill immediately and I'll make sure I check on you a few times in the next few days. I know hospitals aren't usually comfortable so I'm going to release you but I'm serious about you taking it easy all right? I've also made arrangements for a nurse practitioner to be with you in shifts for monitoring through the night and most of tomorrow as well. Do you have any questions?"_

_Troy shook his head, murmuring his thanks to the doctor before the older man left, leaving Troy rather relieved when he was finally out of the room. "Now was it just me or did you also feel like you were seventeen again? With your father looking at us with that critical eye of his."_

_Gabriella laughed, pure music to his ears. "Dr. Samuels may be a bit blunt but he's a great doctor Troy and if he says you'll be fine, I believe him."_

_"Well then, I guess I will too," replied Troy, smiling a little more and just enjoying the moment of gazing back into Gabriella's eyes before a nurse came to give Troy some assorted pills, the mix or one of them alone sending Troy off into dreamland a short time after._

"Well look who is finally conscious again," teased a familiar voice from the doorway.

Troy forced himself to turn his head and rolled his eyes as he saw Chucky standing there, a smirk on his face. "Dude, I think you'd want to be unconscious too if you had this big of a headache and were sore all over your body like I am right now."

Chucky nodded his agreement. "That is probably true but it's four in the afternoon and we were getting worried that you were going to sleep through this whole formal dinner at the palace to meet Gab's grandparents. You know, the King and Queen of Copanvy?"

"Shit, that's tonight isn't it," moaned Troy, closing his eyes against a wave of pain wash over him. "I don't know how I'm going to make it through without looking like a wuss in front of her family."

"Maybe you shouldn't go then Troy, Gabriella will understand," chimed in Taylor as she walked into the bedroom, past Chucky, with a glass of water and a small paper cup with pills in it. "Here, take these, they'll help take away the pain. The rest of the pain I can remove by kicking Chad and Chucky out of your apartment if you want."

Despite the torture Troy's body aches were putting him through, he chuckled at this, especially as he saw Chad now standing with Chucky in the doorway, neither looking very happy at being called pains. "Nah, I think they're okay there."

"Your call," replied Taylor, a smile on her face as she helped Troy sit up in the bed, blushing a little as the sheet slipped down and uncovered his naked chest.

Troy didn't notice though as he anxiously took the glass of water and pills from Taylor's hands, downing both quickly before putting them both on his nightstand. He leaned his head up against the headboard as he took mental inventory of where he was hurting, realizing that he was more stiff than really injured. "So Dr. Danforth, do you think I can safely walk around and sit through an uncomfortable dinner with the rest of you at the palace tonight?"

"Well, I…" started Chad, immediately shutting up as Troy tossed a stuffed basketball pillow at him that he still had from his days at East High.

"Shut up man, I'm talking to your intelligent wife, the one studying to be a doctor? I wouldn't trust your medical advice for the world," taunted Troy, smirking at Chad as he tried to pout but failed.

Chucky just shook his head in amusement. "Smart man you are Troy, bump to the head and all!"

"Anyway, yes, I think you should be fine. Dr. Samuels came by a few times today and said that you looked fine to him. You were even awake the last time, just before he insisted on Gabriella going home after being here all night with you. Do you remember that?" asked Taylor.

Troy focused on recalling his day so far, what little of it he was actually conscious for, and did remember Gabriella and Dr. Samuels both talking about how she needed to get back to the palace. "I'm guessing she lost the battle to stay huh?"

"She fought her hardest man but that doctor, he's slick. He must have anticipated her resistance although she was dead on her feet around noon and he called Paul to come and get her. The others had used her car earlier in the morning to go to the palace on their own while the three of us stayed here," explained Chucky. "I've got to say, I had doubts about whether you and Gab could truly reconnect right away, enough to make all those emotions and your bond rise above her relationship with Patrick but I think it's actually happening before our eyes."

"Really?" asked Troy, a bit surprised by this observation. "I don't think it's over though, far from it. What we feel for each other is genuine and true but there's something that's stopping her from truly abandoning herself to it. Maybe she's hesitant about me, with my love life from the past."

"Could be," answered Chad, thinking about this himself. "Is it possible that she loves Patrick?"

Chucky smacked Chad on the back of the head. "Dude, why did you have to put that though in his head?"

"It's totally possible though Chucky," stated Troy, "I've know that was probable from the start but I can't help but keep trying. Speaking of Brie, how is she? Was she okay when she left? Why did she stay so long?"

"Do you really have to ask that question? Gabriella stayed because she loves you and cares for you and was worried something would happen despite everything being concluded to be okay after all the tests. We even found you two cuddled in bed when I came in with the nurse to give you your medicine, you being sound asleep and her singing some sweet ballad as she stroked your hair, looking at you like she thought you'd vanish if she stopped," returned Taylor. "Gab was dead on her feet though by the time Dr. Samuels sent her home. She'll be happy to see you tonight though. I think I can leave the two here to change you and help you shake loose those stiff joints and muscles you must have right now. If you can't really walk though, I highly suggest, as a med student that is, that you rest tonight though, okay?"

Knowing that Troy wasn't going to let anything stop him from attending the dinner tonight because he knew how important it really was to him, to Gabriella, and to possibly them in the future, Troy nodded his head in agreement, keeping his eyes on his bedspread so that Taylor wouldn't see the determination in his blue eyes. After giving himself a few minutes to gather his courage to force his body to work through the pain, making sure Taylor was safely out of his bedroom, Troy swung his legs around to the side of the bed and pushed off the mattress, staggering a little as he attempted to stand up. Chucky and Chad both rushed to his side, each steadying him a little. Soon, after Troy found his bearings, he pushed himself forward, gently brushing away his best friends' hold on him and felt the stiffness continue for a few steps but gradually ease as he continued to walk it out.

Chucky and Chad both watched, concern in their eyes, until it looked like after a while that Troy was going to be okay. He didn't look as fluid as he usually did when he moved but he was definitely steadier than he was before with a focused look on his face. 'First he moves far away from what he knows for Gab and now he is fighting through some major body aches for her. What else is there left to do to show her how in love Troy really is with her?' wondered Chad as he just shook his head, knowing that somehow, someway, things just had to work out for his two friends.

* * *

'Thank God we are on our main entrée now. Any more of this weird tension and I may go crazy,' thought Tessa to herself as she took a bite of her fish. 'I thought everything would be all right when we all got here and were introduced to Gabby's grandparents but it seems like something changed for good when they met Troy as the last one in the gang.'

Sharpay watched as Troy skillfully avoided both gazes of Gabriella's grandparents as he turned his head to talk to Stephen, who he was sitting to his left while Gabriella seemed to be throwing worried looks between her grandmother, who was still observing Troy, and Troy himself, almost as if she was reassuring herself that no one had tried to kill each other yet. 'And here I thought I had it bad with my parents and boyfriends. How is it possible though that her grandparents seem to have such a suspicion of Troy already when they haven't really met him before tonight?'

'Maybe there really is something more to just loving someone enough to be dating the guy for Gabriella, but what could it be?' wondered Ryan from his position further down the table before his attention was redirected towards the king who asked about his family who were with Sharpay and Ryan the last time they were in Louvis for a visit.

'Mmm, this t-bone is delicious,' thought Chad as he closed his eyes and savored the flavoring in his mouth as he chewed.

Taylor had just finished talking to Annette about how her medical school was going when she realized that despite the various conversations going around the table among the friends and Gabriella's family that there was definitely something in the air that was distinctly different. She focused at the opposite end of the table where Troy and Gabriella was sharing a secret smile from across the table but also saw the queen watching them both with a critical eye. 'Queen Lauren could be the reason why Gabriella is holding back so much. What could she possibly have said to Gabriella before Troy even came though that would keep them apart now? I know Gabriella loves Troy, maybe more than she did in high school, and him her, but there's Patrick to consider and Gabriella's hesitancy.'

Chucky on the other hand was just grateful that his little brother so far had been behaving himself, avoiding catastrophe at the dinner table, grimacing though as Chad let out a loud burp. 'God Chad, grow up already and get some manners!'

"So Troy, tell me a little about your parents," said Lauren, trying her best to be as friendly as possible to the young man while putting aside her apprehension about Troy, especially seeing him and Gabriella together now for the first real time, up close.

"Umm, well my father is a PE teacher and basketball coach at East High where most of us went to high school and my mom is in international business," replied Troy, careful in choosing his words. "They both live in Albuquerque still."

Lauren nodded her head. "And what is it that you do?"

Stephen saw the nervousness on Troy's face as he thought of how to answer Stephen's mother. He cleared his throat from down the table and called out, "Mother, did we prepare that special dessert for the young people to taste tonight? The one we discussed?"

Lauren's careful eyes moved from Troy's face to look at her son's down the table. "Why yes Stephen. It isn't exactly Louvis cuisine but since you seemed so adamant that they would like it and that Gabriella enjoys it, I thought it couldn't hurt tonight."

Gabriella's brown eyes light up in excitement. "Grandmother, is it really? Baked Alaska?"

"Why yes, it is. I can tell your father ruined the surprise, yet again," replied Lauren, laughing a little at the situation and from the joy she saw in her granddaughter's face. "I'm glad we could do something that would be a treat for you before your big night tomorrow. Speaking of, maybe you shouldn't be having this dessert. I don't know much about it but it sounds like if it is so delicious that it could be rather rich and fattening."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Honestly Grandmother, one delicious dessert of ice-cream and meringue on fire won't kill me, honest. Chris will still be able to lift me tomorrow on opening night, promise."

Unable to resist the sweet, pleading look on Gabriella's face, Lauren relented. "All right, you do know best and you have done so well since you started rehearsals of behaving as far as food is concerned. I just want what's best for you sweetheart."

"I know, and I thank you," said Gabriella, meaning every word.

Troy quirked an eyebrow at watching Gabriella's conversation with the queen, intrigued on how different her grandmother was with her and Stephen while she seemed to treat Troy more warily. 'That is to be expected though right? I'm not family, I don't know her and vice versa. Maybe in time she'll warm up to me.'

After everyone was done with dinner, the plates were cleared and soon the flaming Baked Alaska was paraded in by the staff, Chucky's, Chad's, Troy's, and Tessa's eyes bugging out the most when they saw the delicious looking dessert get brought in and then served.

As Tessa took the first bite, she savored the sweet taste in her mouth as the ice-cream melted with the meringue. "This really is delicious. Great idea Mr. M!"

Stephen chuckled at this. "I'm glad you like it. It's been ages since I had this too. And I know I banned you from calling me Prince, don't make me do it too with Mr. M."

"Okay, Stephen," replied Tessa, feeling rather comfortable with Gabriella's father as she already was with Annette.

Everyone dug into their desserts and soon, there was none left, mostly thanks to the young men who took seconds and thirds, even fourths in Chad's case, of the delicious dessert none of them had had before. When all the plates were cleared, Lauren was the first to get up, causing everyone else to stand up at the table.

"Well, it was certainly lovely to meet you all. I can speak for the king as well that it has been a pleasure to talk with and get to know you all better. Usually after dinners we retreat for drinks with our guests but as you are more good friends of our granddaughter, we thought it best to leave you alone to have them without us old people," announced Lauren, smiling at each of Gabriella's friends, taking extra time to look at both Chad, who she recognized as the one who had a bit of a disaster with the chocolate fountain the night of the ball, and Troy, who Lauren still did not know what to think of. 'No matter, he will be gone with the rest of them tomorrow.'

"I think I can say on behalf of myself and Lauren as well, thank you for being such great friends still with our granddaughter and we wish you all a safe journey home," added Edward with a smile on his own face as he walked towards Lauren and offered her his arm before they walked out, giving the group of friends one more smile each before leaving the dining room.

Stephen and Annette both looked at Gabriella's friends, chuckling a little as they all seemed at a loss of what to do now after having a rather strong presence leave the room, well all of them except for Gabriella. "Well, I do believe that is our cue as well to leave. It really was wonderful to see almost the entire group back together again. Thank you so much for coming out to spend time with Gabriella here. I know she had a wonderful time at the ball and this past week especially because you were here," said Annette. "I really was just so happy you all were able to make it out after my initial invitation to most of you. And of course I am glad that those of you who I didn't know of as coming came as well."

"Hopefully we will see you all soon. You are always welcome here anytime you can break away from your careers and studies, I hope you know that," stated Stephen. "And, well, Troy I think you will enjoy your time here as a citizen of Copanvy despite your friends' departures."

Troy looked from Stephen to Gabriella who gazed back at him, knowing once again this was the right move for him. "I think I will, maybe even more so once these knuckleheads leave."

Sharpay, Tessa, Taylor, Ryan, and Gabriella all laughed at this, knowing how very true it probably would be. "Without Chucky around to tease him and Chad to trip up his smooth moves? I don't doubt that Troy won't miss them," states Taylor with another laugh.

"Well that's not true either cause I'll miss them, like all of you, but it's just like when I was in New York on my own as well," returned Troy. "We'll all see each other soon again though, I make that vow now."

"Good enough for me," replied Chucky.

"Well, I guess this is our cue to leave. Annette, shall we?" stated Stephen, sensing that there would be only sad good-byes and reminiscing from now on.

Annette smiled in agreement at her husband before she hugged each of the younger people in the room, including both Gabriella and Troy as well, while she wished the others good and safe trips home. Stephen shook hands with the guys as he hugged the young women as well before he and Annette left the dining room together.

"So, do you want to get some drinks together and hang out in my personal lounge maybe?" offered Gabriella, not sure what else to do but wanting to delay the good nights for the night.

"Would you get in trouble if we snuck a blender, buckets of ice, and some alcohol up in your room to do our own drinks?" asked Chad, knowing he and Chucky had bought some alcohol and mixes before they arrived at the palace and had them in their backpacks, knowing ahead of time that it would be a sad and tough night for the friends, especially the females in the group.

Gabriella thought about it and shook her head. "As long as we are responsible and not too loud, I don't see why not."

"Excellent!" exclaimed Chucky. "Want to help me smuggle that blender?"

"Glasses too?" threw in Ryan.

"Smart man!" shouted Chad before getting hit on the shoulder because he was too loud by his wife.

"Honestly, don't you have any control of that mouth of yours? Wait, I know the answer to that. No!" stated Taylor, earning laughter from the group again.

After half an hour or so, everyone was all settled on the couches in Gabriella's room, each with a mixed drink of some sort in their hand, talking about the past week and other moments from the past.

"Do you remember the time we had homecoming at your mansion? That was so much fun!" exclaimed Sharpay. "I heard that homecoming actually sucked that year, like every year anyway."

"Oh fess up Sharpay. You wouldn't have gone to that dance anyway," pushed Ryan, knowing his twin well enough to say that. "I did notice for the first time that night how well Martha could really dance."

"So that's why you asked her to prom, besides being good friends," concluded Chad.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Being friends is good enough but Martha was beautiful that night especially. I remember that."

"And there wasn't a better grooving couple on the floor either," said Ryan proudly.

"That night was fun, agreed, but something way better happened that night," remarked Tessa, recalling the video footage Taylor shared with her.

Chad cocked his head to the side. "What happened? I don't remember anything else happening that night besides us having a blast."

Sharpay too was looking at Tessa curiously. "What exactly are you talking about Tess?"

Tessa looked over at Taylor, who shrugged her shoulders. "Well, that was the night that Troy gave Gabriella the promise ring and sang to her outside. I think the song was Nsync's "This I Promise You"."

"Brie, you told them!" exclaimed Troy, reaching back and rubbing the back of his neck, despite the ache in his muscles from the movement. "I thought that you said you didn't."

"I didn't!" Gabriella replied, defending herself. "I mean they know that you gave me the ring and that you sang but I don't think I told them what."

Both turned their attention to Tessa and Taylor, who both were conveniently looking elsewhere at the moment before Taylor thought of another memory. "I think we had a blast the evening of preparing Gabriella for the first date you two had actually. Remember Tessa?"

"Oh, when we broke out in song! Well sort of. That was fun helping Gaby release some nerves through singing and goofing off like that," recalled Tessa.

Troy and Gabriella both shyly smiled at each other in that moment, remembering what happened at the end of that first technical date, the heated kiss that was interrupted by Annette opening the front door.

"Well I still remember how floored I was when I saw all of you hanging out together that first day Ryan, Kelsi, and I came over. I never would have thought that so many different groups at East High could mesh, even a straggler from West High," remarked Sharpay, smirking at Tessa before Tessa threw a pillow at Sharpay. Sharpay surprised everyone by catching it before it hit her face and threw it right back at Tessa, making both girls giggle.

Chucky laughed himself as the pillow got tossed from there towards Chad, who didn't suspect it and got nailed in the head. "You know, I have to admit I thought it bizarre when I saw you all together for the first time too. Especially my brother dating a smartie. I never would have thought Chad would have gotten Taylor to marry him but somehow he did it."

"Shut up dude!" exclaimed Chad, having recovered and now used the pillow to chuck it at his brother, who easily caught it. "I'm not that stupid. Am I Tay?"

Taylor just shook her head. "Of course not Chad. Otherwise I would have gotten fed up and dumped you way back when."

Chad grinned like a fool at these words. "Thank you! See Chucky?"

Chucky just rolled his eyes. "She loves you man, I don't know why but she does, therefore I declare her blind to all your flaws, including the stupidity. Although, I think she still does get embarrassed when you do stupid stuff like tipping over the chocolate fountain at the ball. Might want to think about that."

"Hey, that was an accident!" defended Chad.

"But it made quite a scene and a mess," replied Ryan, chuckling at the memory. "I don't think I've seen so many finely dressed people drenched in chocolate before."

The entire group laughed at this, including Chad, and continued talking about life as it was before the clock struck midnight and Tessa realized that they should all get some sleep before they had to wake up in five hours to catch their flight. "I know I'm not normally the responsible person here but I really don't want to be going home feeling grumpy as all hell and dealing with even grumpier people on such a long flight home. Maybe we should all head to bed?"

Taylor nodded her agreement. "Tessa has a point. I know Chad will be like a four year old if he doesn't get at least some sleep."

"And that's different from normal how?" asked Sharpay, earning some more laughter. "Guess that's a night then. Troy and Gabriella, are we going to see you when we leave?"

"Of course, we both planned on taking you guys. Well Troy in his car and an escorted car with me. Security team didn't want to let me go to the airport tomorrow without them or something like that," answered Gabriella, getting up from her spot from one of the couches.

"Great, so we'll save the good-byes for a few hours. Troy, if you want, you're welcome to crash here and share my bed. Completely platonic of course. Unless you'd rather share Gab's and risk torture chamber," teased Chucky. "Although I think you're too sore for anything funny."

"Haha," got out Troy. "I think I'll actually take you up on that offer. Would be a waste of time otherwise."

With that, everyone got up and started moving into the hallways, making sure they were quiet as to not wake up anyone. When they reached the East wing, everyone shared quick hugs before disappearing into their rooms, leaving Troy lingering out in the hallway with Gabriella. The two remained quiet as they gazed at each other, both silent for a few moments before Troy remembered what he had in his pocket.

Troy nervously cleared his throat as he shifted from one foot to another, ignoring the protesting muscles, barely suppressing the need to rub the back of his neck, instead keeping his hand firmly in his pants pocket that held the item that got him to feel this way.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was watching the sudden change in Troy and was curious as to what happened to cause him to feel this way. 'Now that it is just the two of us here in Copanvy, well soon it will be, is he having second thoughts about moving here?'

Seeing that Gabriella was getting a concerned and worried look on her face, Troy decided to man up and just do it. He slowly pulled his hand out of his pocket and presented her with the key, watching her face carefully in the dimly lit hallway. "Umm, I brought this for you if you ever need a place to get away or if you ever wanted to come over, not that I'm expecting you to, but just in case," he mumbled, letting a sigh of relief as Gabriella took the key from his open palm and inspected it, a smile tugging at her lips as she inspected the design of it.

"Sunflowers and hearts with a 'T & G' etched in. That's so sweet Troy, but more so because you thought of giving me this," stated Gabriella, pocking the key before she wrapped her arms around his neck and quickly kissed Troy on the lips. "I can't believe you trust me with your key to your apartment. At least I'm assuming this is what it is."

Troy confirmed with a nod. "It is to my apartment and of course I trust you with it. Like I said, even if I'm not around, I wanted to give you a place to runaway to if you need. I honestly didn't know what to expect from your grandparents tonight but they weren't that bad."

'Little do you know they were on best behavior tonight,' thought Gabriella just before Troy wrapped his own arms around her waist, dipping his head to meet her lips again in a more sensual set of kisses.

Before they got too far gone, they sprang apart as they heard a quiet clearing of the throat, turning around to see it was Taylor. "Sorry to break it up guys but I was just thinking since it is the hallway of the palace that maybe you might want to take it elsewhere?"

Gabriella blushed at the realization that what they just did was rather stupid yet very sweet and reluctantly unwrapped herself from Troy's body. "Thanks Tay. I should head to bed anyway."

Troy stared into Gabriella's eyes for a few moments before agreeing. "Well, good night fair princess. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Good night Wildcat," she returned, raising herself on her tiptoes to kiss him quickly before turning on her heels and walking down the hallway.

Troy watched from where he still stood, somewhat bewildered when Taylor ran to catch up with Gabriella and continued to walk back to Gabriella's room together. 'I wonder what they are going to talk about.'


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

A few hours came quickly and soon everyone was gathered together again, this time in a semi-quiet part of the airport to say good-bye to each other. At the last minute, Chris showed up and was now off a little ways saying good-bye to Tessa in his own way, also known as making out. Taylor, Chad, and Chucky had just returned from the gift shop to get a few last minute souvenirs for their families while Sharpay and Ryan left to buy first class upgrades for the trip home for them and maybe the others if there was availability.

"You know, those two, as level headed as they are at times, especially Ryan, they never cease to amaze me sometimes with them and their money," remarked Chucky. "I remember watching Sharpay on the playground in elementary school as an older kid thinking that she was crazy for ordering everyone around like they were her servants but little did I know she was just warming up."

"That, dear brother, is an understatement," joked Chad, laughing with Troy.

Seeing that the guys fell into a discussion about basketball right after, focusing on Troy's future with the Knights, Taylor took the opportunity and walked with her arm linked with Gabriella's a few yards away, making sure no one was around to eavesdrop. "Gabriella, have you given any thought to what I said earlier this morning? About telling Troy about this arrangement?"

Gabriella paused, looking around to make sure no one was within hearing distance, and nodded her head. "I plan to tomorrow. I just don't have any time today with a royal lunch of some sort, the teen center, and then opening night. I know it's his birthday and all so it isn't an ideal time, but I think you're right. It's important to tell him now before he finds out somehow else."

Taylor smiled. "I know you'll do the right thing. I have to admit, you floored me when you told me about this arranged marriage tradition here in Copanvy but if you have any chance of working this out with Troy, even to be fair to both you, you telling him, even on his birthday, is the right thing to do. Actually, I'm not sure if I'm more surprised about this than I was about you being a princess."

"Hey, it's not all sunshine on my side of the fence either, trust me," replied Gabriella, looking over and forcing a smile on her face as her eyes met those clear blue eyes that showed nothing but trust and love. "I just, honestly, I haven't wanted to interrupt what we are developing again and I don't want to lose him Tay."

"Troy loves you and cares for you more than I think you give him credit for Gab. You both will do the right thing, even if you don't truly end up with each other in the end. At least you will know you were always honest with him," encouraged Taylor before their flight was called as being in pre-boarding status in ten minutes. "I guess we better go and Gabriella, don't worry, until you give me the word, no one will hear about this from me, not even Chad or the girls."

Gabriella smiled at her best friend and hugged her tight. "Thanks Taylor, you're the best."

"Well, I try," returned Taylor, hugging Gabriella just as tight.

The two girls joined the others who had regrouped around their carry-on bags, the mood having changed drastically from a fairly fun and light mood to one that was downright depressing. The young women immediately embraced each other, making promises of staying in touch and picking up on their usual calls again while the guys exchanged handshakes and manly hugs with each other. Gabriella, Troy, and Chris then switched groups to say farewell to the others before stepping back to watch as the royal security team escorted their friends through the security line.

Before Chad and Chucky could go through though, Troy jogged over to them as well as he could despite the stiffness settling into his muscles again to give both men a firm hug one last time. "Thank you both for helping me out so much, moving me here and helping me settle in. You two are the brothers I never had, really."

"We'll always be brothers, no matter what," returned Chucky, patting Troy on the back.

"Now just make sure it all wasn't in vain okay? Win Gab's heart all over again," stated Chad.

"You know I will," replied Troy with a smirk. "At least that's the plan."

The two brothers smirked back and nodded their heads before being urged to go through security and join the others patiently waiting on the other side. Troy stood there watching his childhood and teenage era friends leave, taking with them some sense of security and confidence he had while they were in Copanvy with him. 'It was so much easier to think that everything is going to turn out all right when they were all here, cheering me on, pushing me when I balked. Now, with just me here, with maybe Paul and Chris as friends and eventually the guys on the basketball team, can I do this? Can I really make Gabriella see we were meant to be together in the end, after all that has happened? Wait, am I even thinking about this? Marriage, already?'

Troy jumped a little as Gabriella placed her hand down on his shoulder as she and Chris came to stand by him. "Whoa, are you okay Wildcat?"

Blinking a few times, Troy nodded his head. "Just startled me out of my thoughts is all. Kinda sad to see the whole gang gone."

Gabriella gave him a sad smile. "You don't have to tell me that. Look, Chris and I were going to grab some breakfast before the teen center. Did you, maybe, want to come with us? To both?"

"Sure, I'd like that," returned Troy without any hesitation.

"Of course you would bud. Great company and extra time with your girl, what more could you ask for?" teased Chris as he playfully punched Troy in the arm, seeing it safe to do so as Gabriella was currently talking to Paul about the plans for the day.

Troy rolled his eyes at this. "With you around Chris, I think maybe I won't be so bored after all now."

Chris chuckled. "But of course. I have to keep you on your toes still, despite the absence of your crew."

"Especially your girlfriend, right?" joked Troy, barely avoiding another punch on the arm and laughing at the same time as Chris tried to get him back for his comment. Gabriella looked over at that moment and couldn't help but smile at how well the two men were getting along.

After breakfast a few hours later, Troy, Chris, and Gabriella arrived at the teen center a little bit earlier than their usual time. Troy hesitated a little in the lobby, looking a bit unsure of his surroundings. Gabriella slipped her hand into his and smiled encouragingly. "It's going to be okay Troy, really," said Gabriella.

"Yeah Troy. Most of the teenagers here don't bite and the ones that do, well, you'll find out soon enough," added Chris, exaggerating pain as Gabriella hit him on the back of his shoulder. "Hey, you don't want to bruise me or I'm not going to be able to guarantee your safe lifts tonight."

Troy chuckled at the banter. "Let's just say if you drop her intentionally, you'll have to answer to me," he threw in, earning a grateful look from Gabriella. He returned her smile and tugged on her hand that was in his so they both would walk into the main room of the building with Chris following behind.

Almost immediately, Gabriella was embraced by three sets of arms belonging to Selena, Iyana, and Brandi, effectively dislodging Troy's hand from hers as she moved to return the hug. "Hey girls, how's it going?"

"We've missed you! We haven't seen you all week like we usually do at least once during the weekdays," exclaimed Iyana.

"Although we perfectly understand you have a life, don't we little sister," added Selena, glaring at Iyana, who blushed a little.

Brandi laughed at the sisters. "Let's just say we missed you Gaby."

"I missed you all too. Now that my friends from high school are gone though, I should be back over more often during the week in between rehearsals," returned Gabriella, stepping away from the group hug.

"We read the review in the newspaper Gabriella and it sounded like you were perfection! We can't wait until we can see you in a few weeks!" exclaimed Selena. "Was it that great?"

Gabriella nodded her head. "It felt that way, at least to us dancers. Seemed to please the crowd too."

"You were as graceful and as beautiful as an angel Brie, stop being so modest," interrupted Troy, grinning at Gabriella before he turned his attention to the three teenage girls. "Hi, I'm Troy."

"Oh," said Iyana.

"My," added Brandi.

"God!" exclaimed Iyana again. "You're him! You're really here! Oh my God!"

Troy watched with caution as the young girl continued to get more and more excited as she stared at him. He tore his eyes away from her for a moment to look at Gabriella, who gave him an apologetic look while he heard Chris's distinct chuckle nearby. "Umm, I guess, yes?"

"I am such a basketball fan and I read all about you joining the Knights! We are so going to win the championship this year with you on the team!" yelled Iyana.

"And you're here with Gaby. That means Troyella is back on right? No more Patella? That's awesome!" added Brandi, joining Iyana now in jumping up and down.

This time, Gabriella got a confused look on her own face along with Troy. "Troyella? Patella?"

Selena rolled her eyes at the younger girls' silliness. "Sorry, they've not only been watching the sports news about Troy but also some of the tabloid stuff. I think they got the Troyella name from one of the celebrity magazines, a combination of your names."

Troy nodded his head in understanding. "I figured that much. I heard it before too through those channels and some of our friends teased us with it too. Guessing Patella is also a name combination?"

This time, Selena looked more hesitant to answer so Iyana did it for her. "Patella stands for Patrick and Gabriella. Don't get us wrong Gabriella, everything we read about Patrick sounds great but he doesn't have the history you do with Troy and everything we've read about your past relationship with Troy has been so super romantic and sweet! Besides, Patrick has never shown up here with you."

"Girls, please, can we talk about something else?" asked Gabriella, shooting Troy an anxious look. "We all came here to hang out with you and everyone else, not to discuss my personal life. If I didn't know better, I would think you two were freelancing for some of the celebrity blogs or magazines."

"Hmm, that is a lucrative idea," murmured Chris before getting glared at by Gabriella. "I kid, I kid! Geez."

Troy, Gabriella, and Chris spent roughly three hours at the teen center before they split up, going their separate ways. Chris agreed to meet Gabriella a little bit earlier than the rest of the company for warm-ups while Troy dropped Gabriella off for her royal lunch just before he got a call from his coach of the Knights to dress for a fancy event and meet the rest of the team for a special lunch.

It was only an hour and a half later when Troy found himself back at the palace again though, this time with the rest of the Knights and the coaching staff. "Dude, why are we here again?" asked Troy, nervously looking as the palace loomed closer as the van drove through the gates Troy had just driven in and out of a few hours ago.

Tomas chuckled a little at Troy's apprehensive look. "No worries Troy, the royal family is rather normal. We're going for our annual dinner with them before our first preseason game, which unfortunately you will be sitting out for because of your injuries. It got moved to today and as a lunch at last minute this year though, not sure why. Are you all scared of meeting the prince, princess, king, and queen of Copanvy or something?"

Troy forced himself to swallow as the van pulled to a stop. "More like meeting Brie's grandparents again only for them to figure out that I'm here to stay," he mumbled, ignoring the confused look on Tomas's face.

When the team regrouped in the palace courtyard, an older man Troy recognized as one of the palace servants who manned the front doors appeared and escorted them into the dining room. Troy's eyes widened some as he saw how different the same room he was in last night had changed from a room with only one long table to a room with two long tables with china that was less luxurious than the ones they used last night. He heard a discreet cough and looked over to see Paul smirking at him from Paul's position against the wall, next to the buffet table.

"Still getting used to this life huh Troy? Better get used to it if you want to stay in contention for your woman," murmured Paul, chuckling a little at Troy's blush. "You already blab to your teammates about her?"

"Hell no," returned Troy, biting his tongue instantly to curb any further inappropriate words from passing his lips. "I care too much for Brie to disrespect her like that, not to mention I'm a pretty private person."

Paul nodded his head with approval. "Good man, good man," he said before putting his hand up to his right ear where there was an earpiece. After a few words, Paul returned his attention back on Troy. "If I were you, I would take a seat at the table closest to us, on the other side though, second from your right."

Troy looked at the seat Paul indicated and then looked back at him with a confused look. "Huh?"

"Just do it," ordered Paul quietly before he moved to stand by the opening doors.

Without another moment of hesitation, Troy darted to the seat that Paul indicated and stood there with Tomas across from him as the royal family made their entrance. Queen Lauren and King Edward first appeared, followed by Princess Annette and Prince Stephen, and last but certainly not least, Princess Gabriella. Troy's breath caught in his throat as he saw Gabriella walk through the doors, casting a sweet but general smile on the men in the room, brightening more with a subtle twinkle in her soft brown eyes as her gaze landed on Troy.

Troy followed Tomas's lead, who stood up straight with his best posture and his back to the table to be the first to greet the royal family after the coaches. The head coach, Roberto Martinez, walked with Edward and Lauren, introducing them to those players who were new to the Louvis Knights and reintroducing them to those they had met before like Tomas. Roberto and Gabriella's family walked around the perimeter of the tables before going down the middle, leaving Troy to be the last one they greeted.

"And this man right here is our secret weapon. He may be missing the first couple of pre-season games this year but I have full confidence that he will help lead us in taking the Championships. May I introduce to you Troy Bolton, who just moved here from New York and was signed not too long ago with us. Troy, this is King Edward and Queen Lauren," introduced Roberto, oblivious to the charged moment that was being exchanged just then.

Troy felt his own blue eyes widen when he met those brown orbs of Gabriella's grandmother that showed a great deal of surprise before being replaced by deep suspicion and anger as her eyes narrowed on him. In some ways, Troy felt like the rest of the room had faded away as he continued to be the subject of Lauren's stare for several more moments without any words being exchanged. He managed to bow, as was polite in front of the royal family, but Troy could only see and feel her eyes on him, communicating to Troy how much Lauren did not like his presence in the room and what it meant.

Lauren felt her heartbeat speed up as her gaze connected with that of her granddaughter's supposed first love, the one man that threatened all that Lauren had hoped to secure for her granddaughter within the next few months. As Lauren stared at him for a few moments longer before she felt Edward leading her away in an attempt to diffuse the situation, it dawned on Lauren that Troy Bolton hadn't left town with Gabriella's other friends, he was here to stay.

Gabriella watched from a few basketball players down as her grandmother and Troy stared at each other, unsure of what to make of it along with the rest of her family. Luckily, it seemed that none of the other players or coaches seemed to notice as both Lauren and Troy had masked their facial expressions but if one knew either of them at all, they would realize that the two people were both shaken up to different degrees, in different ways, by that twenty second introduction and silent stare.

Subtly, Paul escorted Gabriella further down the line as another coach made introductions to the players and staff for her but quickly seated her in the open seat next to Troy, winking at Troy when no one else was looking before retaking his position against the wall. Troy had discreetly smirked as he followed Gabriella's lead during their introduction, both pretending like this was the first time either of them had met to avoid any unnecessary questions. Once everyone was seated, the dining room staff served the first course, a spinach salad with sliced apples and glazed walnuts with a citrus dressing, allowing for Troy to boldly reach under the table and hold Gabriella's hand in his, the intertwined hands now resting on both of their thighs pressed together.

Gabriella rewarded him with a sweet smile before she began to eat her salad with her left hand, giggling quietly as Troy began to draw circles on her palm with his thumb as he took his own first bite of the salad. Throughout the lunch, everyone at their half of the long table continued to talk to each other, the players using the time to get to know both Stephen and Gabriella better while Troy himself soaked in the time of being able to be with Gabriella in public despite the secretly hidden PDA. Despite their secret though, Troy felt a flare of jealousy bloom inside him as he observed Tomas openly flirting with Gabriella, causing her to giggle at his actions.

Stephen noticed this too and glanced over to see a struggling Troy who clearly knew that it was important to keep up his behavior and façade of not really knowing Gabriella in front of his teammates to avoid rumors flying around as well as for the benefit of Stephen's parents seated at the other table. 'Patience Troy, it will all come together one day soon if it was truly meant to be.'

About twenty minutes after dessert was served, Edward stood up and gained everyone's attention instantly. "My family and I would like to thank you all for being here and accepting the slight change in tradition of our usual dinner to kick off your basketball season, even if it is pre-season. As many of you have probably learned, our granddaughter is part of the Royal Copanvy Ballet Company and their opening night is tonight so we will all be there of course but we wanted to make sure we still kept up with tradition with at least a lunch. As always, the Louvis Knights have always been our favored team in the professional basketball world and we expect yet another great season for you all. Thank you for coming and we hope you enjoy the rest of your day."

The players and the coaching staff all stood up and applauded while Roberto, who was sitting to the king's left hand side, stood up and shook the king's hand before Edward moved to collect his queen and exited the room, saying one final general good-bye from them both. Troy reluctantly let go of Gabriella's hand as Paul pulled out her chair for her, indicating that it was time as well for Gabriella to follow her parents out as they both were getting up to leave as well. She gave the rest of the players seated at their table a smile and a small wave, her brown eyes meeting Troy's blue orbs at the last second, giving him a genuine smile before allowing Paul to escort her out.

Gabriella let out a sigh of relief that the lunch went well without any big problems, despite her nerves that had developed once she realized that the lunch she was attending was with the Louvis Knights and that her grandmother would surely realize that Troy was staying in Copanvy.

"Relieved nothing went wrong at lunch Gabriella?" asked Paul, chuckling a little at the clear look of relief residing on the young princess's face.

"It's almost too good to be true Paul. Being able to spend time with Troy with my grandparents in the same room without something disastrous happening. I honestly thought Grandmother was going to lose it when she recognized that Troy was a real part of the Knights and that he would be staying here longer than she probably thought," commented Gabriella.

The pair continued to talk as they walked through the palace, stopping only when Stephen approached them both. "Gabriella, your Grandmother and Grandfather want an audience with the whole family now before you leave for the theater."

Gabriella saw the unsmiling face of her father and knew that everything had been too good to be true at lunch. "It's about Troy isn't it?"

Stephen grimaced but nodded his head. "I'm afraid you are probably right."

Paul dropped back a few feet to follow the father and daughter as they walked down the hallways and eventually entered the king's favorite library while Paul stayed just outside of the now closed doors, hoping for the best for Gabriella.

On the other side of the doors, Gabriella was praying for anything to save her from what she already knew was going to be the wrath of her grandparents judging by their current facial expressions. As the seconds ticked by though, the room continued to remain silent, Gabriella seated on the loveseat by herself while Annette and Stephen were seated on a longer couch. Lauren was currently observing her granddaughter through narrowed eyes from where she was seated in Edward's favorite chair while Edward himself continued to pace behind his wife.

The ticking of the clock in the room was slowly starting to drive Gabriella mad while she waited for one of her grandparents to speak as she did not dare speak first. 'Not when I could get myself in worse trouble that I may already be in. Maybe though it isn't about Troy but them wanting to wish me good luck. Yeah right Gabriella, get real. There's going to be a consequence for having Troy here, just pray it isn't anything too drastic.'

Just when it was looking like Edward would speak, Lauren asked the question that had been burning on her tongue for a while now, without a second glance at her husband. "How long?"

Gabriella swallowed hard as she saw her grandmother's narrowed eyes trained on her, and only her. "How long what Grandmother?"

"Don't sass me granddaughter. How long have you known Troy would be residing in Copanvy as an official citizen and playing for the Louvis Knights?" asked Lauren, in no mood to sugar coat anything she had to say.

Gabriella hesitated for a moment before forcing herself to answer her grandmother as Lauren continued to look at her, brown eyes meeting brown eyes. "I found out within the last week Grandmother. It was a surprise to me to learn about all that, honest."

"I don't believe you," got out Lauren. "Do you know why? Not only is he in a signed contract with the Knights but he is an official citizen of Copanvy. That's a hard fete to do in so little time unless someone with influence expedited the process. Oh yes, I had the security team check the system for him right after we left the dining room and learned that his application went in and was approved in a matter of weeks when it should have taken months. Don't lie to me Gabriella Felicia Anna Lauren Montez. I know that had to have been you."

"It wasn't though!" defended Gabriella. "I had no idea he was coming to the ball let alone changing his whole life for me Grandmother! Do you think I would have let that happen? I wouldn't have because he was already starting to live out his dream of playing in the NBA in New York, he had a fiancé, he was happy!"

"Then why encourage the man now Gabriella? Why interrupt his dreams and happiness to bring him here when you very well know what's going to happen in the next year and a half with you and it looks like Patrick Diaz?" questioned Edward, seeming to be a lot more calmer than his wife about this but none less disappointed in the situation.

Gabriella let out a frustrated sigh as she shook her head. "I didn't invite Troy here! I didn't approve any application for citizenship! And for your knowledge, Troy is no longer engaged and he's moved here for me. Haven't you ever been in love? Don't you know what that means to me that he did all that without even me asking him to or him asking if it was okay? Troy did this all for me, and it means the world to me."

"But if not you, then who approved his citizenship request? Annette?" asked Lauren, finally looking at her daughter-in-law for the first time since Gabriella entered the room. "Was it you?"

Before Annette could answer, Stephen stood up from the couch and faced his mother. "It was me Mother. I approved Troy's citizenship application and expedited it. If you have any issues with that, leave my girls alone and discuss it with me."

"Stephen? How could you? You know what this arrangement means! This isn't some silly relationship we are trying to solidify here but the selection of the future king to rule with Gabriella when her time comes! How careless can you be?" demanded Lauren, not allowing herself to be intimidated as Stephen walked closer to where she was sitting. "I am trying to plan out the future of this country here. Am I the only one that cares about what will happen after I'm dead, after you are dead?"

"I care Mother but not at the expense of my own daughter's unhappiness!" declared Stephen. "Unlike you, I cannot sit here and watch her sacrifice herself, what she herself dreams of, just for what was expected of this royal family decades ago. These are modern times and I think a new view of this family is necessary for us to evolve with the rest of the world."

"That may be but your brother, God rest his soul, understood and agreed with this tradition and recognized its importance. Why can't you?" asked Edward, now standing behind Lauren again. "Mario knew his duty in life. What did we do so wrong in raising you?"

Stephen just shook his head, not wanting to get into this fight over his deceased brother again. "Mario was the first son, he had been groomed to be the future king since he opened his curious brown eyes. I have not and neither has Gabriella. What has you so fearful about her choice in life, if Troy really is it?"

"He may now be a citizen but he is not of Copanvy blood, and he's a basketball player for his chosen professional career. Now don't get me wrong, I enjoy the sport as much as you do but that's not the most esteemed sport for a royal hopeful," explained Edward.

"What if he stopped playing basketball?" offered Annette, feeling the tide of the conversation changing a bit. "What if Troy, in addition to moving to Copanvy, took to a more respectable job or career for a potential royal? Would that make it more plausible to allow Gabriella to really choose her future husband?"

"No, I wouldn't want that for him, absolutely not," argued Gabriella, cutting off Lauren as she was about to speak. "I'm sorry but I cannot ask him to do that. Who knows, he may not even want to marry me! I couldn't live with myself if I took away that dream from him too."

Lauren quickly nodded her agreement. "That is only fair to the young man, I'm glad you are thinking responsibly Gabriella."

Stephen, not wanting his daughter to give up so easily when they were so close to possibly securing a window at least of hope for Gabriella's true love to live on, decided to argue on her behalf. "She may be thinking responsibly for the country, for this family even, but she is not for herself nor her own love. Mother, Gabriella deserves happiness, she deserves to spend the rest of her life with the man she loves. Honestly, once you get to know Troy, once you see what he does for her, what he has sacrificed but more importantly how Troy treats Gabriella, you'll understand why I learned to accept him as her chosen one."

"That may be so but what of the future? What of her safety? I cannot afford to let history repeat itself and leave our family without an heir after you Stephen," threw back Lauren. "I refuse to risk Gabriella's life!"

While her face showed confusion, Gabriella felt her entire body pale at the mention of her life being at risk. 'What in the world is Grandmother talking about? Could I be in trouble again? Does she know something about Riley being free or something that I don't know?'

"Mother, in all due respect, Mario was seriously injured and later died from the injuries he received in a car accident and he was not even matched yet. Just because Mario got into a car accident does not mean Gabriella will get hurt because she decides on a man who is not on the list of royally approved suitors. They are totally unrelated!" exclaimed Stephen.

Lauren bit her tongue, realizing that Stephen was unaware of the history that was very true to this situation. 'This is not the time or way I want him to learn of what has happened. Not many people know and I'd rather keep it that way.'

"Gabriella, does Troy know of the search for your future husband? Does he understand that you very well will be engaged to another man by the end of the year?" asked Edward, bringing the conversation back to safer grounds. "Do any of your friends know?"

She shifted a little on the loveseat, not knowing what to really say. Gabriella could feel four pairs of eyes staring at her and didn't know what would be worse, for the truth to be out and to face the consequences or for lies to come out to avoid it. Letting out a sigh, Gabriella replied, "Chris, Paul, and Emma all know. Taylor was told very early this morning. Troy does not know nor the rest of our friends."

Edward smiled a little, giving Gabriella the feeling of his approval of her actions. "I'm glad you have used discretion on who you have told."

"Thank you Grandfather but I think it is only right that you know that I plan on telling Troy tomorrow. It's the least I can do for him, for him to know why Patrick is really still in my life romantically," volunteered Gabriella, realizing that it was better now to have all her cards out on the table.

"See? Gabriella is using her mind as well as her heart and is using discretion. Why does she have to be punished by taking away her right to love who she wants?" asked Annette, surprised a little by how much control Gabriella had shown in regards to who she told this to. 'True only the real families being considered know but I would have thought she would have told at least all her girlfriends by now.'

"It's not about punishing her Annette, it's about grooming her and readying someone else who is appropriate to take the throne of Copanvy along with her. The future king must be someone that is respected and loved by the citizens of Copanvy as well as someone who has a sensible and fair mind. He also has to have a true love of this country," replied Edward. "Look, what if we come to a compromise here? What if we allow Gabriella to continue to see Troy up until the time she becomes officially engaged? Will that keep everyone happy?"

"Edward! That's unacceptable!" shouted Lauren from her chair, jumping to her feet. "Not only is that encouraging a further bond do develop between our granddaughter and Troy but it also gives Troy false hope!"

"Not if she tells him about what is going on," argued Annette, wanting to grab onto the olive branch that Edward was offering.

"But he is a liability, he can't know," stated Edward, wanting to keep his granddaughter happy, his family united, but also wanting to not create a situation that would later become an issue. "Troy absolutely cannot know of this arrangement, this search. He's a basketball player in a professional league. There will be press and paparazzi all over him if he's the great star that Roberto makes him out to be. One small slip up from him, even on a drunken night, could spell the disaster for this family and the view the public has of our traditions that have been around for ages. I am willing to concede Gabriella still dating Troy up until her engagement only if there is an agreement that Troy will not know."

Gabriella exchanged looks with both Annette and Stephen, each unsure of what agreeing to this would actually mean. 'Could I really do that to Troy? Continue to see him without telling him, without being honest? If it is the only way you can be together while living in harmony with your family, I think you can Gabriella,' she thought, still biting the corner of her lip as she debated the situation in her mind.

Lauren watched with sharpened eyes as Gabriella continued to ponder the possibilities of the offer, realizing now that Gabriella cared for Troy enough to actually want to spare him this voluntarily while also wanting to be with him. 'Please God, do not put my granddaughter in the same place history has to this family, do not let fate lead her down that same path. If so, everything I've done will be for not.'

By the time Lauren finished her thought, Gabriella had finally decided on how she wanted to live this part of her life. "What if Troy knows? What if I can't hold this back from him, if I need to tell him for the sake of being fair and honest? Maybe I'm selfish but I can't give him up that easily and I think he deserves to know what he's getting into. I understand your point Grandfather but I love him too much to keep him and leave him in the dark or to just let him go, letting him think I just gave up hope."

"Then we'll have him deported," answered Edward, thinking quick on his feet. "If you feel the need to tell him, I understand, but we cannot afford to have him here in this country then to stir up trouble on his own as well as involve the press. The rest of the world really doesn't follow much of Copanvy news but if anyone could do it, to bring Copanvy to the headlines of some other country's news, it would Troy Bolton, the American citizen who lives here."

'She's driving herself crazy right now with these choices,' said Annette to herself in her mind. "Gabriella, you don't have to decide right now. You have time to think about this."

"No, she needs to decide now before she leaves the room. We need to know what to expect and prepare for it appropriately," announced Edward.

Lauren could almost feel the indecision and distress roll off Gabriella in waves and couldn't help but feel bad for her granddaughter. 'It's a hard decision to make, love over duty, but I have faith you'll decide the right thing in the end.'

Stephen just shook his head in disgust over the manner in which his father was treating the situation. "Gabriella, whatever you decide, your mother and I at least will be behind you, no matter what."

Edward shot his son a nasty look before shaking his own head. 'You are only confusing the poor young woman son.'

After a few more moments of deliberation, Gabriella had made up her mind. "If telling Troy means that he gets deported and banned from this country, which is the second part of this that I think is going unsaid here, I won't tell him. It's not going to be easy but I can't let him go, not like this. It's horribly selfish of me but I just, I can't do that yet, not now and I fear not ever."

"Gabriella, can you truly be happy though, with this decision? We want you to be happy and if not telling him but being with Troy is only going to loom over your head, then it wouldn't be worth it," said Annette, worry evident on her face and in her voice.

"It is though, if it means that Troy and I can be together without further problems, at least for now. I think deep down in my heart I always knew that it wouldn't last, not with this marriage thing going on," confessed Gabriella, slowly getting up from her seat. "Now that is decided, may I please be excused? I need to get ready for opening night."

"Of course Gabriella. Break a leg tonight," replied Lauren, kissing Gabriella's cheek back as Gabriella leaned down to kiss hers.

After kissing the cheeks of her grandfather and both of her parents, Gabriella left the room, with a much heavier heart and conscience than she entered with but knew that despite what this could mean later on down the road, this was the best decision she could have made with the position she was in. 'I can't risk Troy being taken away from me again, this early on. Just some more time to make up for the future of lost time, right?'

Paul watched as Gabriella walked out of the library, her shoulders slumped in defeat and the expression on her face telling the world that she had lost something dear to her in that room with her family. Whether it was hope, her heart, or an argument, Paul just wished that it wasn't her spirit that had helped her so far in life, get through so much and get so far.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_Troy waited outside of the exit door of the theater, playing with the velvet box he had decided to modify and give to Gabriella now as it had always been meant to be given to her, even now after all these years that had passed. Instead of flowers that would die in a week or more if he was lucky, Troy had decided to add something to the gift that was intended to be their one year anniversary gift and present it to her tonight, on opening night. While Troy continued to lean against a wall across from the pair of doors of the theater, Troy thought back to the performance tonight and couldn't help but feel his heart constrict again as he recalled the tears that flowed down Gabriella's cheeks, tears that were not there on the sneak peek night. He also recalled the almost suffocating feel of jealousy when he had looked up from his seat in the middle of the theater to see Patrick sitting with Gabriella's family in the royal box._

_Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Troy pushed it all aside, forcing himself to realize again that no matter who else was present and what their intentions were, Gabriella and his relationship would only be as strong as they made it. 'I'd do anything for that woman.'_

_Moments later though, Troy wasn't so sure as the doors opened to reveal Gabriella leaving with her hand tucked into Patrick's arm as he escorted her out. Gone was the confidence that filled Troy moments before about his relationship and his love for Gabriella, only to be replaced with a green eyed monster called Envy and a deflated hope that he really stood a chance against someone like Patrick, who clearly had the approval of her family._

_He continued to watch as Gabriella left with Patrick, followed closely by Paul and some other security team members. Troy's blue eyes were so trained on the couple that he didn't see Chris spot him and approach him after talking to Chris's own family and friends. Feeling a heavy yet comforting hand on his shoulder, Troy nearly jumped out of his skin until he saw Chris slightly smirking at him. "Hey man, great job tonight," Troy got out, trying to recover from his thoughts only moments before._

_"Thanks but I sense my partner was more distressed about something else although her performance didn't suffer for it. Did you two have a fight or something?" asked Chris, also watching Gabriella get into Patrick's car with his assistance before Patrick got into the driver's side and drive off. "Ella seemed really heartbroken tonight over something."_

_Troy shook his head. "It wasn't me, at least that I know of. Everything was fine when she left the basketball lunch today with the team. Could she maybe be waiting to tell me she's decided on him, on Patrick?"_

_"I highly doubt that Troy. If nothing else, I have learned that Gabriella truly does love you and whoever and whatever is in her heart stays with her for the rest of her life. Whatever it is, Ella will tell us when she is ready. Hey, you wanna come out with me and some of my buddies?" offered Chris._

_"Nah, thanks man. I just, I think I better just spend the night reflecting at home. I'd only bum you out if I went out with you," returned Troy, knowing that if he went out that he would for sure bring down the spirits of any people around him._

_Chris shrugged his shoulders. "All right, your call. Have a good night Troy."_

_"Night and congratulations again!" replied Troy, a smile on his face that quickly dropped after Chris left. Troy sighed as he reached into his pocket and felt the velvet box, shoving it down further in while he grabbed his keys before heading to his car._

Troy awoke to sounds coming from his kitchen, puzzling him a great deal as he lived alone while it alarmed him only a little for some reason. After wiping some of the sleep out of his eyes, Troy swung his legs around and got up to his feet, slowly padding towards the noise, a grin forming on his face as he saw the girl of his dreams in the kitchen, hurriedly trying to prepare what looked like breakfast. Troy leaned his shoulder against the archway to the kitchen and smirked as Gabriella successfully flipped what looked like a buttermilk pancake over with just the use of the pan.

"You do realize that you could be just as effective using a spatula right?" asked Troy, instantly alerting Gabriella of his presence.

After closing her eyes momentarily to slow down her heart rate that jumped at his words, Gabriella opened them again, quickly surveyed the stovetop to make sure everything was still cooking and not burning, before she turned her attention at the smirking man sexily leaning against the wall with only his shoulder touching. 'And only in his boxers, oh my God!' exclaimed Gabriella in her head.

"Umm, good morning?" offered Gabriella, a smile on her lips as she allowed her eyes to connect with his before allowing herself the pleasure of skimming down his body, seeing the hardened muscles that had developed far more than what she had seen and felt years ago when they were in high school. Gabriella's gaze stopped as she spotted the pale white line that would forever scar Troy, a direct result from him defending her against Riley on the most horrible night of her life so far. She smirked a little as she saw his abdominal muscles quiver a little under her gaze, making Gabriella feel a little bit more powerful knowing that he had as much of a reaction to her as she did him.

Troy cleared his throat as he saw one of the pieces of bacon getting a bit too dark, on the verge of burning. "Brie, you may want to pay attention to your cooking or risk burning it all together."

Gabriella snapped her attention back to the stove and immediately took the first round of bacon out of the pan before adding the next round, putting the cooked bacon on a plate prepared with a white paper towel while she used the spatula to add the newly done pancakes to a batch she had finished earlier before pouring more batter into the pan.

While she was back to concentrating, Troy couldn't help but walk up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist that was covered by a white flowery top with her brown flowing skirt that sat right on her hip bone. He felt a shiver race through her body and smiled, forgetting all about the previous night. 'All that matters is that she's here with me now, voluntarily, and is in my arms.'

She fought hard to ignore the sparks his hands on her stomach were creating, trying to focus on the breakfast she was almost done making for him in celebration of his special day. "Troy, as much as I enjoy this closeness, if you don't let me concentrate, your breakfast for sure will be burned," whined Gabriella, turning her head to kiss him quickly on the cheek, causing him to grin. "Please Wildcat? I want this to be perfect."

Troy sighed, unwrapping his arms from around her. Instead, he jumped up on the free counter space nearby, content to just watch her focus on finishing up the rest of the breakfast she was cooking. When she was done putting the scrambled eggs with Swiss cheese in a bowl, Troy finally dared to speak again. "So, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure of having a genuine princess cooking for me?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, showing him how silly she really thought he was. "Umm, isn't it someone's big twenty-fifth birthday today? I had to do something special for you and since I can't get you courtside tickets to the best team in the country, I had to settle with something I could make."

'Wow, I really did almost forget it was my birthday today. Too much going on I guess,' he thought while he just grinned back at her. "Well this was very sweet of you. I guess we'll see how good of a cook you are huh?"

"Shut up!" Gabriella exclaimed, playfully hitting his naked chest, allowing her palm to linger there over his beating heart. Troy ceased the moment and held her right hand there with his left, tugging gently to bring her towards him and now between his legs that hung over the counter's edge. Slowly, her smile dropped as the moment changed from playful to sensually serious as their eyes stayed connected up until their lips finally met, connecting in the most genuine kiss they had shared recently. When Gabriella was about to pull away, Troy pulled her back, not ready to let her go, addicted to her taste that he had missed last night.

After a few more moments, Gabriella successfully pulled herself away, despite her desire to stay connected to those lips that always caused high voltage electricity to run through her body. "Troy, breakfast is ready and I am not about to let you think I can't cook just because the food is cold. You may also want to throw a t-shirt on or something," she suggested, going against her instincts that wanted him to remain almost naked in front of her. 'Since when did you become so sexually driven Gabriella?'

"I agree to the breakfast being eaten now but I'm comfortable in my boxers, unless you really aren't. In fact, maybe you could lose some clothing for breakfast, since it is my birthday and all," Troy answered, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ugh, you are incorrigible!" exclaimed Gabriella, playfully swatting at Troy again before ducking out of his hold and grabbing the bowl of eggs, the plate of pancakes, and the plate of bacon. "Can you bring in the coffee and orange juice Wildcat?"

Troy sighed and nodded his head. "Guess that's the least I can do."

Gabriella giggled as she set what she was carrying down on his dining room table, glancing back to see the shocked expression on his face just then. "You like?"

He gazed around the room, mindful to put the coffee and orange juice down on the table as he looked around and saw the mix of latex and Mylar balloons, all sporting "Happy Birthday" on them, chuckling at the large Mylar balloons that were in the shape of "25". Among those though were also streamers and a banner that also read "Happy 25th Birthday Troy!" hung in the corner of his living room. Troy just shook his head, completely floored by Gabriella's thoughtfulness and how much effort she had put into this morning already for him. "Wow Brie, I don't know what to say."

"Just say thank you, that's all I need Wildcat. It's worth it just to see that look of awe on your face," replied Gabriella, smiling back at him.

"Thank you," Troy managed to simply say, seating Gabriella before he sat down and dug into the breakfast right away. He was relieved when, with the first bite of his pancakes currently on his plate, Troy learned that he would not have to fake the food being delicious as it really was! 'Not that I have so little faith in her but after years of being served readymade food, anything could be possible when someone returns to the kitchen.'

Troy and Gabriella continued to eat between their easy going conversation, both feeling like this was so normal, being alone, having a meal together, and just really feeling connected to each other. Neither even thought about what had happened the previous day and night as both were just caught up in the present moment and the sense of belonging they both experienced, to each other and to this very moment.

When it came time to doing the dishes, Gabriella jumped up and grabbed the plates and started running the sink before Troy even knew what happened. He picked up the remaining dishes on the table and brought them into the kitchen, leaving them on the counter before he watched Gabriella pour some soap into the left side of the divided sink. "You know, I can do the dishes. In fact, since you cooked, it's only right if I do the dishes," stated Troy, bumping Gabriella's hip with his own a little to try to get her to move.

Gabriella though adamantly shook her head. "No way, it's your birthday. I am so not letting you do dishes on your birthday. Go do something you like to do like play video games or watch some action movie. Today is your day to enjoy Troy!"

With that, Gabriella put her attention on the dishes now on the counter and started working on washing them, cleaning off all residual food particles before putting them in the dishwasher. She hadn't gotten past her second plate when she felt Troy's muscular arms slip around her waist again. It wasn't long until Gabriella shivered, not from any cold water as the water was warm and she had gloves on, but from the feeling of Troy's lips pressed firmly on the right side of her neck before ghosting over the length of her neck and up to her chin.

"Troy, what are you doing?" asked Gabriella, closing her eyes momentarily before opening them again and trying to ignore the warmth of his lips now on the left side of her neck.

"Well you said to do something I enjoy, that I like to do. It just so happens that kissing you and making you melt like you are right now is one of my favorite things to do," replied Troy rather simply, grinning at her as she turned her face towards him. He seized the opportunity to slide his lips over hers, grinning into the kiss as he felt her tremble a little more before Gabriella returned his kiss in full. Troy realized Gabriella was trying to take the gloves off her hands and used his own to help her with the task while never removing his lips from hers. Once she was free of the gloves, Troy's hands were placed on her hips as he turned her around, both adjusting their kiss with their different positions now.

After a few moments, Gabriella felt herself being lifted effortlessly onto the counter on the opposite side that was clear while she sighed into the kiss Troy just deepened, his tongue now playing with hers in her mouth. Troy broke away only to give them both some space to breathe, leaning his forehead against hers while blue stared back at brown, passion and a bit of something else evident in both sets of eyes. "God, how I love you Gabriella."

She smiled back at him, leaning in to place a soft kiss on his lips again before pulling away again. "I love you too Troy. That was quite a kiss though Wildcat."

"That's what happens when I have to suppress my need to kiss you, touch you, and hold you for so long. We need to do this more often, you need to use that key I gave you," replied Troy, grinning as he kissed her one last time before letting Gabriella go. He helped her down, letting his hands linger there on her waist for a few moments before Troy allowed Gabriella to return back to washing the dishes and the pans she used.

As he leaned up against the same counter Gabriella had just sat on, Troy took satisfaction in just being able to watch her work, unable to get rid of the smile on his face as he thought about what she really did mean to him and how sweet she was to have even remembered his birthday let alone do all of this. Not wanting to ever forget this memory, Troy slipped away to his bedroom and grabbed a t-shirt to slip over his head and then his cell phone. He returned to the kitchen and flipped open his phone, seeing the image of Gabriella up to her elbows in soapy water as she worked on the last of the pans on his screen after he activated the camera mode. Troy grinned as he snapped a few, the last one being of Gabriella looking right into the camera part of his cell phone.

"Troy! What are you doing? I look terrible!" complained Gabriella.

"Relax! I promise, all for my own keeping, nothing more. I won't be turning these beauties over to the paparazzi or anything, honest!" assured Troy. "Not even Henry and Martin will see these, just me, whenever I miss you or want to remember the best birthday morning ever."

"Aww, Troy, you're so cute," replied Gabriella. "Actually, why don't you open your present? It's not something huge but I thought it was something you would like and I don't think you have."

Troy gave her a confused look. "I thought this breakfast with the decorations and you just being here were the presents."

Gabriella shook her head and smiled. "Nope, I lied. There's a present for you sitting on your couch. Why don't you go get it while I finish up?"

"Sure," returned Troy, leaving the kitchen and going to the living room to find the wrapped present on the couch. He grabbed it and returned to the kitchen just in time to see Gabriella placing the last item she washed in the draining board before she released the water from the sink. When she was done rinsing the sink out, she shut off the water and gave Troy her full attention. "Should I open this now?"

"Unless you like the paper and would rather have it as a paperweight," teased Gabriella.

Troy chuckled. "I get it, I get it. Let's see what you deemed appropriate for me."

Gabriella watched Troy this time, watching as he grinned while he read the birthday card before opening the present itself. Troy's blue eyes lit up with excitement as he pulled out a box from the paper and then opened it to reveal a new customized digital camera, the best in Europe, that was white with red trimming with "TB" in the lower right corner of the front in blue.

"I realized after I had it ordered and customized that it was all USA pride but I wanted to give you a gift from our past but also for the future. The colors I think you'll realize are Wildcat colors except for the blue lettering which is your favorite color. I even loaded the camera with its first picture," explained Gabriella, getting anxious for Troy to turn it on.

Troy looked at Gabriella curiously before he switched the camera on. His grin widened as he saw Gabriella sitting on what he was guessing her bed in her bedroom at the palace with the white teddy bear with a red heart he had given her during high school on Valentine's day. "I love it, the camera but more so the picture. This is so sweet Brie!"

"I'm glad you like it!" exclaimed Gabriella, returning the hug Troy gave her, enjoying the following kiss before her cell phone alarm went off.

"Who is it?" asked Troy as Gabriella returned with her cell phone in her hands.

"Oh, just my alarm I set. I hate to leave you on your birthday but I have to make it to the homeless shelter in about an hour," said Gabriella, clearing the alarm and putting it aside. "I'm sorry, I can't skip out."

"Then don't, I'll come with you," returned Troy. "I just need to get dressed."

"You'd come with me?" asked Gabriella.

"Of course, why not? Time to spend with you and help out with a great cause all at the same time? It'll be my birthday present to myself," explained Troy.

Gabriella couldn't help but shake her head in disbelief at the amazing guy in front of her. "I'd love it if you came with me. Go get dressed Wildcat. Oh, and another thing? Happy Birthday Troy!"

Troy backed Gabriella into the counter behind her gently as he leaned down and slanted his lips over hers, kissing her deeply yet sweetly, before he pulled back and kissed the tip of her nose. "Thank you Brie, for everything. I'll be bringing my new high tech toy with us too. I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

Gabriella nodded, sharing in one last kiss with Troy, before she let him go get changed. While she was waiting, Gabriella gathered her things together in her bag and made sure any mess she created was cleaned up, leaving the decorations up for Troy to enjoy later. She was surprised for sure though when Troy entered the living room dressed to go out but also with a box in his hands.

"So I thought it was only appropriate for me to give this to you. It's long overdue and I know we don't have much time but I want you to have this now, before I lose my courage to give this to you so late. It's something I meant to give you on our one year anniversary," stated Troy, extending his right arm to hand Gabriella the black velvet box that had been hiding in his drawers, no matter where he lived, until that moment.

Gabriella eyed the black velvet box resting on Troy's palm, curious yet a bit nervous. "Troy, this is your birthday, not mine."

"True but I want you to have this. I've sort of modified it too since its original creation. Please, take it Brie. I want you to have this," he explained, walking closer to Gabriella until they were only inches apart. "Please?"

She nibbled on her lip before taking it, giving him the best smile she could. Gabriella lifted the lid and gasped as she saw the silver charm bracelet resting in the box, with a few charms on it. Gabriella lifted it closer to her face and smiled as she saw the different charms on it. "Troy, I love it. Was this really what you were going to give me on our one year?"

Troy nodded his head in confirmation. "It was this bracelet with the heart charm there, to represent our love, and the microphone there, to represent the night we met at the ski lodge," he replied, indicating to each silver charm with his finger. "The Pointe shoes, for the ballerina you are today, and the cute little angel to represent you, the way I see you, as my sweet angel."

Gabriella felt a blush appear on her cheeks as she listened to Troy, hearing the sincerity in his voice before she saw it in his gaze. "I absolutely adore it Troy, thank you so much. It means so much to me."

"Will you wear it?" asked Troy, knowing it was hopeful as Gabriella was used to more expensive, flashier things since she was royalty after all.

"Of course, duh!" replied Gabriella, grinning as she extended the box back to him but also with her right arm. "Put it on for me?"

Troy anxiously took the box back and took the charm bracelet out, quickly putting it on her offered arm, thrilled that it looked perfect against her tanned skin. His eyes shot up to hers and he grinned back at her, instantly pulling Gabriella to him in a tight hug, allowing Gabriella to wrap her arms around him as well, her hands overlapping as they rested on his lower back.

Gabriella froze as she felt the charm bracelet clank against her diamond bracelet on her left wrist, a reminder of Patrick and everything she had to keep a secret from Troy. She could practically feel her skin pale as the torment she experienced last night, laying in her bed, just thinking about how much she was betraying Troy, came back to her in a rush. 'I thought I made the right choice yesterday to keep him here in Copanvy with me but maybe I'm wrong. This bracelet, the look in his eyes, his actions, and especially Troy's own words shows how much he cares and loves me, just as I do him. I owe it to him to be honest right? But what if it comes out somehow that you told? Can you really risk losing Troy for the sake of the country?'

He felt Gabriella shake her head against his shoulder and wondered what she was reacting to. "Everything okay Brie? Is there something wrong with the bracelet?"

"No, absolutely not, I love it," she replied, assuring Troy with her best smile. "I love you though more."

"I love you too Brie, I really do," answered Troy, dropping a kiss on her lips before pulling away. "Now, should we get going? I can follow you with my car if you want, that way we can be seen separately if need be."

Thinking back to the discussion with her family the day before, Gabriella decided Troy's suggestion would be best considering the circumstances of not wanting to aggravate her grandparents any further. "Sure, that works. I'll make sure not to speed, oh wait, that's you," she joked, relieved when he chuckled.

The two walked out of Troy's apartment hand in hand and got into their separate cars, heading to the homeless shelter to spend time together there while serving the Louvis community, all before spending the afternoon together again at Troy's apartment before Gabriella had to leave for her performance that night.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Gabriella and Chris took their final bows together on the stage after yet another successful performance. It was now the first week in November and the company had only a few more weeks left of this season before the ballet would wrap up and the company would take a rest before the new season began a few months from then. They shared their traditional, normal embrace of congratulations of another successful show and did the same with the rest of the company before Gabriella found herself finally in her dressing room, smiling at the fresh flowers that Patrick had sent the night before. Every week, Patrick had gotten into the habit of filling her dressing room with beautiful flowers, ranging from roses to wildflowers to carnations and all sorts of mixtures but not once had he given her sunflowers and it was a fact that stuck in Gabriella's mind. Not that she wasn't grateful for his gifts, because she was, but Gabriella couldn't help but think about that fact, reminding her of how much time she and Patrick had been dating yet he still doesn't seem to know her as well as she would have liked.

Gabriella took the time to take off her stage makeup that felt like it was half melting off anyway before she got up from her vanity and dressed herself in the yellow and red strapless dress she brought for her date tonight with Patrick. They were going to a late dinner and Gabriella knew, knowing Patrick by now, that they would be going to a fancy restaurant. Stories had been swirling around Copanvy about this budding romance between Gabriella and Patrick but Gabriella herself still hadn't decided if she could really see Patrick being the one to wake up to each morning for the rest of her life. Gabriella knew though that it wasn't entirely about that, not even mostly, which was why she had continued seeing Patrick for so long despite her uncertain feelings on it, on him.

'He is a wonderful guy and treats me well, and I really do care for him, but I just, I don't know if I can really commit myself to him for the sake of the country if my heart isn't entirely in it,' she thought, catching herself from the stray thought as Gabriella realized it was a little bit later than the agreed upon time to meet Patrick outside.

Gabriella walked out of her dressing room and smiled as she saw a smirking Chris leaning against the wall next to his dressing room door. "And that smirk is for what?" she asked as the two of them started walking towards the exit.

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "Just because I knew since you had a date with Patrick tonight you were going to come out all dressed up while if you were meeting Troy, who by the way played phenomenally against Vernady last night, you would be dressed in a cute skirt and top or even jeans. Just an observation I've made in the past weeks."

She turned her head to Chris and quirked her right dark eyebrow at him. "Are you sure you aren't secretly feeding the press things under the alias of a reliable source?" she teased, giggling as he smacked his right hand over his heart, over exaggerating his pain at the mere suggestion he was selling her out.

"As Tessa would say, 'as if'!" exclaimed Chris, laughing along with Gabriella right after. "Nah, if I wanted money, I'd hit up Patrick or Troy direct but that's not what I am about and you know that. Your friendship means much more to me than anything else, honest."

"I know that Chris and I feel the same about you," replied Gabriella, pausing to give him a quick hug before they walked through the exit.

Immediately, both Chris and Gabriella were approached for pictures and autographs on the ballet's program but Paul and the rest of his team were there to cut the commotion off before it became too big, escorting Chris and Gabriella both away from the crowd to a less populated area where Gabriella saw Patrick waiting for her. Her heart skipped a beat though as she spied someone else deeper in the shadows, knowing instantly who it was. 'He came home early…'

"You did wonderful, as usual," complimented Patrick, reaching for Gabriella's left hand that was adorned by his diamond bracelet and kissing the back of her hand, making her smile a little more at him. "Are you ready for dinner?"

Gabriella's eyes left his to look at Troy and then back to him. "I have to do something real quick but I'll meet you at your car. Is that okay?"

Patrick got a curious feeling and turned his head to glance at what Gabriella had focused on moments before, seeing someone standing several yards away in his peripheral vision but recognizing the figure despite the darkness. He sighed while he tried to reign in his true feelings, turning his face back towards Gabriella. "Sure, I'll meet you at the car."

"Thanks," replied Gabriella, feeling guilty and even more awkward knowing now that Patrick knew exactly what she would be doing in the next few moments. To try to appease him a little, she leaned forward and softly kissed his cheek before letting him walk away, waiting until he was gone from view to make her way over to Troy, Chris and Paul hanging back to give them their privacy. "Hey Wildcat!"

"Hi Brie," he greeted, feeling unsure of how to greet her as Troy always felt when Patrick was around, even if he wasn't in sight now.

Gabriella solved the dilemma for him though as she launched herself into his arms, feeling safe to do so as she knew that Paul and the security team would have the area blocked from anyone else to come by randomly. "I missed you the past few days Troy, I really did," she admitted, her voice displaying her longing for him.

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist even more at these words, relieved that she had, putting one of his fears of her slipping away even more so over the past few weeks since his birthday at ease once again. "I missed you too Gabriella. God you have no idea how much. I knew there was a chance you would have plans tonight but I needed to come here and see you, even if it was to see you from afar."

"I'm glad you did. I do have plans but I am so glad you are here. I watched what I could of your last few games that were televised and I must say, I think the Wildcat has gotten even better since high school. Guess that is to be expected anyway," stated Gabriella, smiling more as Troy got a bashful look on his face. "And yet none of it has gotten to your head. I love that about you."

"That's all you love about me?" pouted Troy, fishing for the words he needed to hear from Gabriella's mouth before he allowed her to leave with Patrick for another date. Troy had tried to adjust to the fact that Gabriella was seeing another man besides him but it was tough and Troy knew that it wasn't any easier for Gabriella so he tried to hide his feelings as much as possible for her sake. Inside though, as Chad and Chucky and even Chris knew, it was slowly tearing Troy apart for all he wanted, what he needed, was to have Gabriella in his life, to be her only one. Whenever he felt this way though, his mind always pushed through his selfish heart and reminded Troy that Gabriella was dealing with a life that brought with it more complexities than most adults have. Being royalty, even of a small country, put a lot of responsibilities and expectations on Gabriella's shoulders that she handled gracefully and for that, Troy constantly fought through his self-pitying and selfish emotions to be there where he could for her, knowing that was far more important than having her all to himself at this point, at this moment in time.

"Please, that's just the tip of it and you know it," replied Gabriella, her brown eyes twinkling, evident more so now as both pairs of eyes adjusted to the darkness of where they were standing between buildings. "There is so much more like your determination, your heart, how smart you are, how caring you are of others, and your deep desire to do everything and do it well. Of course there's more but I think I've inflated your head enough for tonight."

"Haha," grounded out Troy, grinning before he gave into temptation and pressed his lips against hers, leaving it as a quick kiss as he knew they were out in the open, despite his deep desire to make it deeper and much, much longer. Martin and Henry both had kept their word to Gabriella in the past month or so of refraining from taking pictures of both of them or at least not submitting them to any publication companies. Troy had found them snapping himself every once in a while and saw those in newspapers and magazines as coverage for being on the basketball team but never him and Gabriella together while there were continued pictures of Gabriella with Patrick in those same publications.

Gabriella let out a sigh as she forced herself to step back, knowing she had taken too much time already. "I should go Troy," she tentatively said, hesitantly raising her eyes to look back into his again.

'Make this easier on her, not harder,' Troy silently reminded himself as he nodded his head. "Yeah, you should probably get going. Can I see you soon?"

"I'll come find you next time, how about that? Keep you in suspense a little," teased Gabriella, giggling at Troy's groan.

"Fine, have it your way princess," replied Troy, chuckling as she pulled a face. "Good night sweet Brie."

"Good night Wildcat," she returned, leaning up on her toes to gently kiss him one last time before she turned and walked down the alleyway, feeling her heart get heavier at having to leave Troy with every step she took, not allowing herself to look back at him in fear of never making it to Patrick's car.

* * *

"Is everything all right? You haven't touched your herb roasted chicken too much," commented Patrick, looking at Gabriella's plate that had three-quarters of the chicken and most of the garlic mashed potatoes still sitting there while Patrick had almost polished off his filet mignon. "Does it not taste right? We can send it back."

Guilt washed over Gabriella at the concern she heard in Patrick's voice. "No, it's great. I guess maybe I'm not as hungry as I thought I was," offered Gabriella, knowing how paper thin her excuse was. She was greatly relieved though when Patrick just nodded his head. "I'm sorry, I am such bad company tonight."

Patrick just gave her a small smile. "I'm sure you're pretty tired. You and Chris have been doing phenomenal with all your performances. I'm sure it's getting to that point where you are enjoying it but it is sucking more out of you to keep it up," replied Patrick, reaching over and placing his hand over her left hand, intertwining their fingers together as their hands laid together on top of the table. "So I just realized the other day that your twenty-fifth birthday is in little less than a month and a half. Are there big plans to celebrate?"

"Oh, umm," mumbled Gabriella, feeling all warmth leave her body as she realized that her birthday was so close, having forgotten that the deadline for her arranged marriage was looming so near now. "I don't think there will be this year. I think I would rather have something fairly low key."

"Because of this arrangement obligation?" asked Patrick rather bluntly, parts of him needing to know where things stood between them. "Do you know what you are going to decide, who will be the future prince of Copanvy?"

Gabriella drew her hand away from Patrick just then, feeling chills race down her spine and not the good kind. "No, I don't, and I don't really appreciate you having to remind me of it or making it all seem like some impersonal business transaction."

Patrick blanched at this. "Ella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he said, stumbling a bit over his words, realizing now how his need to find reassurance most likely ruined the night as well as any good momentum the two shared in their relationship currently. "It's just, to be perfectly honest, I know that you care deeply for Troy and if he's anything like I imagine he really is, he returns those feelings, just as I care so much for you. You know, let's forget I even brought this up. I don't want to fight with you Ella."

Still trying to take in everything Patrick just said, Gabriella shook her head, knowing that maybe now was the best time to address everything. "Maybe we should talk about this now Patrick. I can tell it's on your mind," returned Gabriella. "If you are wondering if I've made a decision, I haven't. I do really care for you, that much is the truth. I just, I'm still sorting everything out if that makes sense."

"As it is your right," stated Patrick, relieved that nothing final had been decided yet and to hear her voice her feelings for him were still alive. "Look Gabriella, I don't want to rush you and really, we don't have to talk about this. I can see it's putting you through some turmoil and I would rather not be the cause of that. You really have come to mean a lot to me in the time that we have gotten to know each other better and I guess, before I let this go, I want you to know that you aren't just some family obligation to me. Take away the royalty situation and I'd still vie for your attention, for your heart."

She slowly slid her left hand back across the table to rest on his, allowing Patrick to join their hands together again. Gabriella fought hard not to nibble on her lip, which would be a dead giveaway that she was still unsure and worried at that moment. "I know this whole situation is tough on everyone and trust me, I wish I could make it easier for us all but I have so much to consider, so much to deal with in terms of a decision. Please, just give me some more time okay?"

"Certainly, my plan was never to rush you Gabriella, far from it. I just, well I selfishly needed to gain some insight, to see what you were thinking," answered Patrick truthfully. "Do you maybe want to look into some nice tiramisu for dessert since the main entrée wasn't completely filling?"

'Ice cream would be more appropriate now as comfort food,' thought Gabriella as she forced herself to give Patrick a small smile. 'Be easy on the guy Gabriella. He really is going through as much as you are in reality and he's just trying to find out where things stand. You'd feel the same way too if you were in Patrick's shoes.'

"Gabriella?" he asked again when he didn't get any indication of an answer from her.

"I think I'm going to work some more on my dinner Patrick. Can we maybe wait to see after I'm done about dessert?" questioned Gabriella, trying to refocus her thoughts on the present moment, pushing aside all the other thoughts now trying to invade her mind, thoughts as to what her future looked like and which man would be by her side. "I think I've shifted some room in my stomach to eat some more."

Patrick chuckled. "Well then certainly! We can't have you go hungry now can we?" he teased, lifting her hand that was in his and kissing the back of it and then her knuckles before releasing it, allowing her to use both hands to finish eating her dinner. Their comfortable conversation picked back up as best it could for the rest of the night until he dropped Gabriella off at the palace with a chaste kiss on the lips and a wish of sweet dreams.

* * *

Gabriella paced back and forth in her suite in the palace, letting out a low, frustrated groan as her heart and mind began to argue once again, barely hearing the laugh from the other side of the cell phone she held up to her ear.

"Gabriella, honestly, I know this isn't at all funny but your groan was just, I don't know, maybe it's too early, but I found that hilarious," said Taylor, calming down her laughter. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed but you have to calm down a little here so we can talk this through Gab."

"I know, and it probably was funny, but I'm just too frustrated right now to see it, sorry Tay. So what am I going to do? I'm like all panicky now because I have literally only weeks now to decide on who it is going to be and be engaged by then. That's the other thing, am I supposed to propose to said guy?" asked Gabriella, starting to see pieces missing from this arranged marriage concept, at least as far as what was explained to her. "Am I really supposed to propose to him or do I tell him to propose? God Taylor, this is so unromantic and not the way I ever dreamed of this moment happening!"

"Gabriella, get a grip!" exclaimed Taylor, immediately lowering her voice again as she remembered Chad was sleeping only down the hall in their bedroom. "Please, do us both a favor and sit down in that comfortable chair in your lounge. You need to concentrate and this pacing you are doing isn't helping anything."

Gabriella stopped moving, smiling a little as it registered in her mind that Taylor knew without having to be told what behavior Gabriella was exhibiting at that exact moment. Knowing Taylor was usually right, Gabriella gave up the pacing and sat down in her favorite chair Taylor indicated and sighed. "I'm in my chair Tay. Now what?"

"Now you tell me what exactly brought this anxiety attack on about this arrangement you have to comply with before your birthday in December," stated Taylor, stopping there to prompt Gabriella to start talking again.

Thinking back on the dinner, Gabriella realized that it wasn't Patrick's words that had caused this worry to bloom inside of Gabriella but only served to call it out more. "I think the anxiety has been there for a while Taylor, it's just that I'm severely aware of it now. You know, I never got to tell Troy about this. I really was going to on his birthday but my grandparents pretty much put a stop on that. I wanted to tell him and risk it all but when it came down to it, I can't risk losing Troy, not yet. Stupid? Yes. Selfish? Definitely. Mean spirited? No, at least I hope not."

"Wait, what exactly do you mean your grandparents stopped you? How in the world could they have done that? You have free will Gabriella," pointed out Taylor as she struggled to understand what had transpired in the last few weeks since the gang left Copanvy.

"I do, and I wanted to use it, trust me Taylor, I did, but they threw something out there that I dare not go against. They, well to be truthful, they basically told me that if I told Troy anything about the arrangement, Troy would be deported from Copanvy," replied Gabriella, her frustration evident in her voice. "I can't risk it Taylor. I even thought of telling him and swearing him not to say anything but I can't put that weight on his shoulders, forcing him to guard everything he says outside of me and him, in public, at his press conferences. As it is, no one really knows about us, what we are. Hell, we don't even know anything defined about our relationship, just that we love each other and are seeing each other but not exclusively."

Taylor let out a slow whistle as her mind reeled from hearing this news. "They actually told you they would deport him if they got a hint of him knowing? For good?"

"For good," confirmed Gabriella, running her hand over her face. "What am I supposed to do Taylor? Patrick is the man I know this country approves of, that they are expecting I make the newest prince of Copanvy through marriage but if I'm honest with myself, I know that I care for him but I'm not truly in love with him. Patrick is a great guy, I like him as a person and even as a friend but that attraction that was initially there with us, it died somewhere along the way and I can't seem to find it again. If it is on both of our sides, he's doing a damn good job hiding it from me."

"So you've lost the magic with Patrick, which I could also tell lately by the way you talk about him. That excitement was gone from your voice despite you still sounding happy with him. Is it possible you've decided already to just accept him as your fate? It's clear that you love Troy though Gabriella. I can hear it the same way I could hear the lack of it in your voice for Patrick. No wonder you are so torn up right now. What do you choose, your country or your heart?" summed up Taylor, feeling immense amounts of sympathy for her best friend and the situation she was in.

"Bingo," replied Gabriella, sighing a little more as she leaned her head back, staring up at the ceiling, asking the beings above for some sort of assistance, for an answer. "Patrick is the clear choice for Copanvy, for her people, but Troy is the clear choice for myself, for my heart. There are no other contenders, it's just them, and they both are fully aware of the other too. It was so very awkward to see Troy when I wasn't expecting him outside the theater just before my date with Patrick. Luckily both of them are mature but it didn't stop me from feeling wretched asking Patrick to give me some time indirectly so I could see Troy for a few moments. I can't keep playing this game Taylor. I'm going to get burned and they both are going to get hurt but what can I do with my options being as bound as they are?"

"You play the cards Fate has dealt you, that's what Gabriella," answered Taylor after a few moments of silence, thinking of what she would do in Gabriella's situation. "I know, sounds easier than done but I think that's all you can do. Your instincts have always been on the spot, whether it be about Riley and his antics, letting yourself go and love Troy, and deciding to step into this role that has defined your life in the past seven to eight years. Every choice you have made up to now has shaped who you are and I love what you have become as we have all aged. You'll know what to do when the time is right but until then, you have to let yourself off the hook some more. Yes, telling Troy would have been the right thing to do but I don't blame you for not in the face of losing him for good. That'll make it even harder in the end."

Gabriella closed her eyes and asked, "Basically then I go on the way I have been, giving both men my attention and leaving my options open as I look for a sign from Fate as to what I am supposed to do? Taylor, what do I do though when I clearly feel more in love with Troy now than ever, even when he risked it all to save me from Riley?"

Without hesitation, Taylor said, "Then you follow your heart, which is usually tied to your gut instinct. Gabriella, you are one of the strongest women I know. This may be a tough situation, in fact it is a tough situation, but I know you can make it through this with minimal setbacks. You love and care for Troy. You care for Patrick. You are expected by many in your country to marry the man they have all seen you with but you want to be with the man that has captivated your heart and soul for years. It's a predicament all right but one I have confidence you will be able to work out. Like I said, play the hand you were dealt by Fate and make the best of it. I'll be here rooting you on, you can at least count on that."

"God, I haven't the slightest what I would have done if I didn't have you around Taylor, as a best friend but also someone who knows the truth. I just hope I can figure this all out soon and in time," confessed Gabriella, worry evident in her voice and even more so written clearly on her face.

Shortly after Gabriella ended her call with Taylor, Gabriella walked out onto her balcony and laid her hands on the cold concrete railings, finding the cool air refreshing and soothing at the same time. Her eyes traveled up from the landscape below to the dark sky, a small smile gracing her lips as she stared up at the twinkling stars and the almost full moon above all looking back down on her, making Gabriella feel so tiny. In that moment, in complete solitude, Gabriella finally found the peace she had been seeking the entire night. She realized then that although her dilemma was rather large in size at that moment, that no matter what she chose, no matter what happened, the world would keep on turning, the stars would continue to dance with the moon in the sky, and she would always feel the love she felt now for a certain brown haired, blue-eyed man that would always have her heart, no matter what came to interfere with it in the future.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Little did Gabriella know that night on the balcony of her suite of rooms that the peace she found would be tested so soon on that immediate Saturday. 'Maybe Taylor is right. My instincts do seem to be spot on with what is going on with my life. I mean, why would I be so wrecked over this arranged marriage thing so much only to now be sitting among the members of the Copanvy Royal Advisory Council, staring at Patrick's father, Raul, as he seems to only be staring at me in return,' thought Gabriella, feeling her nerves gather again, straightening her posture to fight off the ill feelings gathering in her stomach.

Lauren gave her granddaughter an encouraging smile as she sat a few feet away in the throne-like chairs next to Edward, leaving Gabriella sitting by herself in front of a panel representing the Copanvy Royal Advisory Council, five men who spoke for the rest of the council composed of a total of twenty-eight men and women who were elected to represent their regions of Copanvy. Copanvy may be small in size in land mass but their country was largely populated by people who had family roots there from centuries ago.

Raul cleared his throat, seeing that the rest of the advisors had settled around the room, allowing for him to state the purpose of bringing Gabriella down to the hall where the advisory council met. "Good morning Princess Gabriella. Thank you for coming and agreeing to meet with us today. I'm sure you know most of us if not all of us by now so I will skip the formal introductions. Do you know why we have requested your presence here?"

Gabriella's eyes flew around the room, taking in the small smiles of some people who looked down at her from their elevated perches but mostly saw the serious expressions more advisory council members had. "I have an inkling Mr. Diaz," she answered simply, not wanting to say anything that would lead to trouble in a room bursting with the political power of Copanvy, half of it contained by her own grandparents while the other twenty-eight people shared the other half.

"As you know, your twenty-fifth birthday is coming up in little more than a month from now. We merely wanted to discuss with you who you are entertaining and to make sure you have every plan of upholding this royal tradition. I admit, over the years, it has changed its form in that princesses used to be arranged to marry men who they never met by her parents without consent at a much younger age but I believe, along with the rest of this council, that it was the right decision to do it this way. Please, Princess Gabriella, share with us your thoughts," said Raul, taking a seat from his standing, representing the head of the council for one of the last times as his term was ending in just two weeks.

She considered what she was about to say with great care, not wanting to say the wrong thing in front of the men and women she deemed as having the power to affect her future. As Gabriella thought though, she was also reminded of memories of not only the past year but from many years ago, when there was no such thing as an arranged marriage. "While I have great respect for Copanvy and her rich history, I too am grateful that such a modification on this one tradition was made. For that, I would like to extend my gratitude to my grandparents as well as this council for giving me that much leniency to finish off my schooling and to give me at least some type of hand in choosing. I confess I am entertaining two suitors at the moment but have not made any type of decision," declared Gabriella, swallowing hard to try to loosen the tightness in her throat.

Lauren watched her granddaughter carefully as she said the last words, grateful that Gabriella had used discretion in not naming her suitors as Lauren knew that Gabriella was considering a man the council would not consider, being far less open than Lauren and Edward, who already had their concerns about Troy Bolton. Much to her dismay though, Luis Lewount, a gentleman sitting on the right of Raul, voiced the question that would bring chaos to this chamber of the advisory council.

"Princess Gabriella, who may we ask are the lucky suitors?" questioned Luis, unaware of the Pandora's box he had just opened.

For a few moments, Gabriella felt panic well up from her gut and up but tried to push it back down, knowing that she couldn't afford to show her true emotions in front of this many people. In many ways, Gabriella was reminded of the feelings she had while sitting in the courtroom during Riley's trial, feeling not only the panic but the unease of having so many pairs of eyes staring at her, all ranging with different thoughts and feelings accompanying them.

Pushing away those old, haunting memories, Gabriella cleared her throat as delicately as she could and answered, "Do their identities really matter Mr. Lewount? I mean no disrespect but I thought that the advisory council had confidence in my ability to choose for myself and for this country. That is, after all, why you gave me the ability to date the suitors you suggested, is it not?"

"It is your highness, but with all due respect to you, the suitor must also be someone of our choosing as we carefully handpicked only those bachelors we felt could handle running this country with you, representing generations of fine, noble, bloodlines that run deep through the history of Copanvy," explained the man of Raul's left, Peter Sanchez. "We only have the best for you and this country in mind with these questions. Our hope is just to assure everyone present that you are taking this seriously."

"Which I wholeheartedly am Mr. Sanchez," answered Gabriella, wanting nothing more than to be out of that room as quick as possible, knowing now that it would be doom to mention either Patrick's name or Troy's but for different reasons.

"Gentlemen, what I believe my granddaughter is trying to convey is that she is still deliberating but to give her some more time before she announces her intention. We did show our confidence in her while she decides by giving her this liberty. I believe it would be only fair to let her finish what she has set out to do and not decide for her, cheating her of this opportunity," voiced Lauren, staying seated but having enough power in her voice to stop either Peter or Luis from saying anything further.

It did not have such an effect on Raul though as he knew this was his opportunity to find out the truth of what was going on in the young princess' mind. "Your Majesty, we as a council have no desires to dictate to Princess Gabriella who she should decide upon. We simply are asking to make sure that the choices Gabriella are making are with the best interests of the country as well as herself. After all, we would hate to have Gabriella choose from outside our nominations for consideration only to have her heart broken."

'Yeah, like you really care about my heart,' thought Gabriella, immediately looking around the room to make sure she didn't say it aloud and was relieved when all eyes were turned now on the discussion happening between Lauren and Raul.

"I believe what my wife is saying is in accordance to what you are trying to press forward Raul but I have to agree with her that names are not a necessity at this point as our granddaughter has not made a choice but is well aware of the implications once she does," said Edward, stepping in finally as he too was not fond of the feeling of Gabriella being given the third degree by anyone else. 'Even when I put Gabriella through grilling, she at least knows that I love her. These men and women on this advisory council have no true allegiance to her except to her bloodline. Who knows what their intentions are, especially Raul's.'

Raul eyed Gabriella as she expertly avoided his gaze, instead turning her brown eyes to lock onto her grandparents, who were exchanging looks with her as well. "As head of the Copanvy Royal Advisory Council, I have to represent the people of Copanvy the best I see fit as do the rest of the members here in this room. What's best for the people right now is to ensure Princess Gabriella is not only following tradition but is choosing wisely. All we would like is a name, no feelings or any type of hint of a decision Princess Gabriella. I would think you see the fairness in that request."

Feeling trapped as all eyes turned on her again, Gabriella's mind began to work in overdrive as she tried to figure out a way to get herself out of this jam. Before she had to answer, the doors opened to the chamber, distracting all the looks trained on her to instead focus on her father, who walked in with his own brown eyes narrowed at the head table of the room.

"Pardon my intrusion but I believe my invitation to this meeting of sorts was lost," announced Stephen, stopping his long strides when he was standing slightly behind Gabriella's chair, resting a comforting hand on her trembling shoulder. Stephen of course felt the physical symptoms of Gabriella's nerves and glanced down momentarily to see her give him a shaky smile, enough to prove to Stephen he had come just in time. "Any matter that concerns my daughter of course naturally concerns me, does it not?"

"Certainly your highness, it was an error for certain," replied Peter immediately, sincere in his words that the Copanvy Royal Advisory Council runners had dispatched to gather everyone, including the King, Queen, and Prince Stephen.

Raul though did not look to be anywhere as honest as the man next to him, offering no apology and daring to narrow his eyes a little on Stephen, who challenged him with his own look. "Welcome Prince Stephen. Perhaps you would be more comfortable in a chair," offered Raul, indicating an empty chair to the left of King Edward.

"I think I will stand with my daughter, thank you," returned Stephen, squeezing Gabriella's shoulder a little to try to channel her some courage and strength. "So, why exactly are we gathered here today on a Saturday? It is quite unusual for the advisory council to meet today."

"It is," agreed Raul, "but the circumstance was deemed unique enough. We did not want to interfere with the life our princess leads and did not want to bore her either with all the other matters this council discusses. Today, we merely gathered to ensure that Princess Gabriella is making the optimal decision that will strengthen our country and provide happiness to your family and herself."

"And by now, I'm sure Gabriella has assured you that she has kept both the country and herself in mind as she has been seeing her chosen suitors. If that's the case, I do not believe there is any further need to keep any of us here Raul," stated Stephen, silently challenging Raul to oppose the Prince of Copanvy.

Anger seeped into Raul's blood as he understood the challenge and knew that Stephen had effectively put him in a corner with no easy way of getting out without ruffling feathers one way or another. Seeing that the chamber was full of people who had the best interest of Copanvy at heart for the most part, people who were also discreet enough not to discuss matters of the Copanvy Royal Advisory Council with outsiders, Raul decided to take a chance, something he knew he had to do to expose the truth of what he knew the young princess was doing. "I agree that Princess Gabriella has promised that she is keeping Copanvy's future in mind as she makes her decision but I have to respectfully disagree with the thought that a basketball player counts as a suitable and approved suitor. I believe his name is Troy Bolton."

The change in the room was immediate, gasps and low discussions filling the air as Gabriella's choice of one suitor was exposed and shown to be what it was, a choice for her heart and not the country.

"This is unacceptable! She must marry a male citizen of Copanvy!" exclaimed a male voice from the crowd.

"We did not approve any professional sports players to be considered. Princess Gabriella must marry her other suitor," declared another voice.

"The old tradition should never have been changed for her! It's clear she is not mature enough to make this decision and so we must make it for her!" exclaimed a voice from another corner of the room.

Stephen felt Gabriella's body tense even more just by the change he felt under his fingertips, causing him to look down immediately, seeing Gabriella's eyes gloss over as all the various loud discussions filling the room, knowing that Raul was purposely letting the chaos continue.

_"Now why are you sitting all the way up here when you can partake in my courtside seats with me?" asked Chris, chuckling as he saw Gabriella jump a little at the sound of his voice._

_"Maybe I like sitting in the Royal Box here to see the Knights play," replied Gabriella, smirking a little at Chris before turning her attention back to the court where the players were warming up. "Spotted me from down there huh?"_

_Chris coughed a little to hide his chuckle just then. "It's kind of hard not to notice when the actual royal family graces this box with all the security that hides in every crevice on these nights and these nights only. Then again, maybe I only notice them more because I know so many of them now, especially Paul over here," stated Chris, pointing at Paul, who was standing in his normal alert state, his eyes roaming the crowd down below as he stood at the edge of the box._

_"I'd like to see you pull keeping off the royal family of Copanvy safe while blending in," challenged Paul, a smile on his lips, never breaking the constant motion of his eyes as he continually swept the crowd for anyone or anything suspicious. "Surprised you haven't teased her for her jacket. I did it almost immediately."_

_Chris's eyes flew down and chuckles immediately escaped his mouth before Gabriella promptly elbowed him in the stomach, the best she could due out in the open. "Don't even start with me Chris or Tessa is so getting a call. You'll regret it," warned Gabriella, hating the blush on her cheeks._

_He threw up his hands in mock surrender. "All I want to say is that you look adorable in that Wildcats varsity jacket. Pretty bold of you to come in here with a jacket of a mascot that isn't either team while the jacket does have the name and number of a certain Knight player down there. I think he could use having his own cheerleader here."_

_"How nice of you to be a male cheerleader for him," said Gabriella, shaking her head at him. "Better head back down there Chris. The game is going to start in less than three minutes."_

_"I take that as a no?" returned Chris._

_"Too much attention down there not to mention Paul, who probably won't let me either," stated Gabriella, annoyed when Paul simply shrugged his shoulders, showing that he would let her if she wanted to. "Go Chris!"_

_"All right, all right. I can tell when you don't want to go do something. See you later Ella!" called out Chris before he disappeared from the Royal Box, leaving Gabriella to watch the game with Stephan, Annette, and the security team._

_It was when halftime began that the Knights' fans began to feel a bit of despair, realizing that their undefeated team could actually lose tonight with the score being 98 to 60. Chris observed Troy's troubled looks that seemed more apparent than the rest of his team and decided that Troy needed to know that she was here, that his Brie had come to a game of his to support Troy and his team and sport as Troy had done numerous times for her._

_After the halftime show was over, Troy and Tomas jogged behind the rest of their team back onto the court, feeling again the pressure radiating from the stands from fans of the team that wanted them to keep this undefeated streak going. Troy slowed and eventually stopped his pace though as he noticed Chris walking back to the courtside seats he usually occupied unless he had a performance, slowly dragging someone behind him. Beat by beat Troy's heart sped up as he first saw the brunette curls before his blue eyes instantly lit up as his gaze managed to catch hers, Gabriella giving him a shy smile and a small wave. 'She's here! Brie is actually fucking here at one of my games!'_

_"Troy, hello! Earth the Troy!" called out Tomas, waving his friend in front of his friend and teammate._

_Troy finally looked away from Gabriella and returned his friend's look, oblivious to the wide grin that now graced his face, a complete turnaround from his expression before half time. "What was that Moreno?"_

_Tomas just shook his head, glancing over in the direction he had seen Troy staring at to see what had caused such a cheerful look on his face when Troy was usually so focused on his game that he'd be down in the dumps at losing, no matter what was going on around him. It was then that Tomas realized for the first time that Princess Gabriella was sitting courtside with her dance partner. His brown eyes though sharpened at the red and white jacket she was wearing, just before Gabriella took it off and folded it in her arms, most likely to prevent anyone else observing her from seeing the name "Troy" embroidered on the front on one side with a big white E patched on the other._

_After pondering for a few moments on the true significance to the jacket and why Princess Gabriella put such a grin on his friend's face, Tomas smirked as his mind put together the puzzle. "Why you sly dog Bolton! You're in love with the princess and not just in love but are seeing her!" exclaimed Tomas, astonishment in his voice._

_Troy, who had been watching Gabriella too as she started talking to Chris with her eyes trained on the Knights, more so on Troy, whipped his head around to stare back at Tomas, his blue eyes wide. "Umm, no, course not," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck furiously as he walked back to the team, hoping Tomas would drop the subject._

_No such luck. "Troy, why didn't you tell me? I thought we were buds," said Tomas, keeping his voice low as the head coach was talking again. "There's no way that's a coincidence that she's wearing your varsity jacket from high school. Don't deny it. I remember your scouting report that I saw Coach with and it talked about your high school and college years. Not to mention the jacket has your name."_

_"Dude, just leave it alone, please. We have to get our heads in this game if we're going to win it and keep our own hopes alive at this record we seem to be keeping," replied Troy, involuntarily glancing over his shoulder and grinning again for a few moments as he saw Gabriella watching him again._

_"We win this, you are so telling me everything Troy, that's the deal," warned Tomas, not letting the matter go._

_Troy sighed. "Fine, deal."_

_Tomas grinned like the cat who ate the canary and accepted Troy's deal, focusing his mind on the strategies their coach was barking out to ensure he'd get the dirt on the situation later._

_Seventy-six minutes and exactly fourteen seconds later, Troy flung his head in such a way to fling his sweaty bangs that were sticking to his forehead away from his gaze as he had just passed the ball to Tomas, watching as Tomas drove the ball down the court to a place miraculously not guarded only to shoot the ball and score, winning the Knights the game by just one point at the very last second. Excitement filled Troy's body as the rest of the team came pouring onto the court to celebrate yet another victory, knowing how very close they were to being defeated for the first time that season._

_After exchanging handshakes with the other team and then with his own, Troy looked around the stands and spotted Gabriella standing up next to Chris, a grin of her own on her face._

_She had seen Troy really pick up his game after she had joined Chris in his courtside seats and couldn't help but feel proud that Gabriella herself could have been a reason for that. Gabriella felt the usual stares from people around but it didn't help her from blowing Troy a kiss, a rather bold move for her, showing him the only way she could without being a total spectacle how happy she was for him._

_His grin spread even more than she thought it could after that, placing his right hand out to catch said kiss and put it on his lips before settling the same hand over his quickly beating heart and then pointing again towards her. 'I really do love you Brie and I hope you know this game tonight, how I played in the second half, was dedicated to you for you are my strength, my everything.'_

_Troy watched though as Paul and a few other bodyguards approached Gabriella and Chris and frowned a bit as they took them away, Paul giving Troy an apologetic look. He understood though that Gabriella had to leave with escorts as was their protocol in public events like this, smiling again as she glanced back at him one last time and mouthed those three words he always cherished hearing her say, returning them back before turning around, seeing Tomas standing there, grinning back at him._

_"We won, now talk," demanded Tomas with a chuckle, Troy's eye roll not escaping his attention._

_"Fair is fair," agreed Troy, sighing as he tried to search for the words and the story he wanted to tell his friend and teammate. "Come on man, we'll have your talk but not a word passes you got it?"_

_"Promise," replied Tomas, dropping the subject for the time being as they walked towards their locker room. Eventually, Tomas got Troy's summary of carefully chosen events and timelines over pizza and beer back at Troy's apartment, adding yet another person to the list of who knew about Troy and Gabriella's romance and genuinely wished them well._

Gabriella blinked back from the memory of watching Troy play his heart out on the basketball court only two days ago, happy to see that spirit in him once again. So far no pictures had leaked of her with his varsity jacket on, only of it folded in her arms, and for that Gabriella was grateful. Those feelings though vanished as she heard a declaration from the head table, cooling her as if ice water was poured on her from the ceiling.

"So it is settled, the princess will marry my son, Patrick, within the next year," announced Raul, smirking as he spoke, knowing that his plan had worked. "I'm sure Patrick will be delighted to know this after all this time of dating."

Her palms became sweaty, becoming even more aware of all the eyes trained on her, nervous because she felt all control was being pulled away from her life just then but also angry that Patrick's father took so little care for who she was and what Gabriella wanted as a person, not just as a princess with duties.

"Well Patrick will have to wait," returned Stephen, completely sickened and fed up with the way the advisory council was acting right now. "Gabriella has stepped into this role as a princess of Copanvy with grace and an open mind. She has never disgraced this country or her people. What gives you the right Raul to take away the happiness and the freedom she has left in deciding who she marries, all traditions aside? This council has stated time and time again this tradition was modified so she could decide for herself. Do you really all want to make the decision to revoke your word?"

More murmurings began to fill the room, this time debating on the words their prince had just spoken. After a short discussion at the head table in which Raul emphatically shook his head several times, Peter stood up again, silencing the room. "We agree that we must hold up our word as a council to allow Princess Gabriella to make her own decision. Princess, if you were to choose right now, honestly, who would it be?"

"Troy," she replied, his name, that one syllable, sliding out of her mouth, straight from her heart, without even realizing how easily it was declared in front of so many people after all this time of keeping him secretly close to her heart.

"I told you she would not use reason! She listens only with her young mind, not what is best for Copanvy! Luis, you agree with me right?" asked Raul, instantly on his feet again, his voice resonating around the room despite the side conversations now going on among the rest of the advisory council.

Lauren, seeing the horror on her granddaughter's face at having confessed something she never intended to while also the sadness as Raul's words began to sink in more into Gabriella's mind, finally stood up from her throne, silencing the room as if she had shouted above all the noise. "While I understand the concerns and opinions you have all voiced today, I must remind you that you collectively hold only half the power of Copanvy, the rest remaining with my family. It is clear that my granddaughter is conflicted but do not let your leader dictate what the rest of you think. I ask the rest of the council to use the remaining weeks to Gabriella's birthday to deliberate on this issue at hand for yourself to decide what you think is best. I certainly have my own thoughts but I ask each of you to form your own, uninfluenced."

This time it was Luis's turn to speak. "And I think that is a valid point, to give this some more time, to let Princess Gabriella make the right decision. We in no way deem it within our right to force her to do anything, especially as she has already agreed to follow a custom most young people would argue with," stated Luis, ignoring the dark look he was receiving from the current head of the advisory council. "In fact, as a way of compromise, I suggest we give Princess Gabriella more time to deliberate on this herself, to even widen her search for the right future Prince of Copanvy if Patrick is not who she thinks is right."

Luis's words were doing wonders in comforting Gabriella until she realized with his last sentence that he intended for her to make her decision so long as Troy was not one of them. "Dad, he just gave me the false feeling of hope didn't he? They will never allow me to marry Troy if they have a say in it," whispered Gabriella, a deep sadness pulling at her heart now.

Stephen shook his head in frustration as he heard his daughter's question. "I'm afraid not Gabriella."

His confirmation was all Gabriella needed to feel the cruel royal hand of Fate squeeze one last time tightly around her life, suffocating her in the knowledge that just as she was about to finally come to full terms with her life, Fate had thrown yet another curveball to wreck havoc.

* * *

Troy absently ran his fingers through Gabriella's dark long wavy hair as they watched the television in Troy's apartment, Gabriella's head resting on a pillow on his lap, neither saying anything. When Troy had made it to the theater after another game, just in time to pick Gabriella up for a prearranged date, he looked on with confusion as Gabriella had an extra duffle bag with her heaved onto one shoulder. Just by opening the passenger door to Troy's car and slipping in after throwing the bags in his backseat, Gabriella communicated to Troy how very upset and preoccupied she was, kissing him lightly in greeting before pulling away and spending the rest of the drive looking out the window.

He worried about her even more as she quietly ate their special sundae after Troy produced two cups of it from the freezer shortly after arriving at his apartment, curious as to what had happened to leave her in this state. When Gabriella went into the bathroom, Troy texted Chris to see if he knew anything but only got one back saying Chris couldn't figure it out either but revealed that Gabriella had been silently crying a little during their performance, right at the last part when their characters were separated. The little conversation they did have was much more subdued than normal, the tension it caused being felt by both, only easing as they settled into watching a movie they found on a cable channel.

Within a blink of an eye though, that tension came back but was morphed into something else Troy couldn't put his finger on, all thoughts escaping his mind as Gabriella quickly pulled herself up into a sitting position before straddling his lap, tossing the pillow aside. "Brie?" he asked, somehow nervous yet excited at their current position.

Before he could say anything else though, Gabriella slammed her lips on top of his, kissing Troy soundly, deeply, passionately, taking firm control even as Troy's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, pinning her there. As Gabriella's lips moved down his neck, so did her hands, coming to rest on the hem of Troy's shirt, pausing for a moment before she ripped the shirt up and over Troy's arms and head, leaving Troy breathless at the sudden intensity fueling Gabriella's movements. Troy fought to keep up with her pace, letting his own passion drive him as he returned the favor and took off her shirt, flinging it into a corner of his living room, instantly feasting on the sight of Gabriella's bra covered breasts for the first real time. Before his gaze could soak up everything they wanted to, Gabriella was back to kissing Troy feverishly, her hands raking up and down his chest until they went further still, stopping at the edge of his jeans for a moment before she boldly undid the button and zipper there, communicating with Troy the idea that Gabriella wanted to go much further than they had to that point.

By the time Troy managed to get free of his jeans and socks, leaving him only in his boxers, he had also managed to get Gabriella undressed, leaving her too in her underwear. With ardor fueling his actions, Troy stood up again with Gabriella in his arms, carrying her with her legs wrapped around her waist into his bedroom, gently dropping her onto his bed before climbing on top of her, immediately nipping at all her sensitive spots, grinning from time to time as he heard her groans of delight. Gabriella returned the loving physical attention by running her hands up and down Troy's back, causing his muscles to respond each time her fingernails raked over them, shooting lines of pleasure through Troy's body.

It was through that passion filled mind though that Troy saw what was about to happen through Gabriella's eyes only moments before she let out a terrified scream as Troy slipped his hand under her string bikini to touch her with his hand in the most intimate way. He instantly withdrew, panicked as Gabriella managed to crawl away from his body that had previously pinned her down, now tucked into herself with her arms around her legs that were drawn up on the opposite corner of the bed. "Brie? Gabriella, what's wrong?"

"Don't touch me, you'll only hurt me!" she exclaimed, Gabriella's voice raw with her pleading. "You'll only rip me into pieces like last time. Leave me alone Riley!"

'Shit,' he cursed in his mind, along with a few other choice swear words at the man who was still locked up in prison somewhere in New Mexico. Not knowing what else to do, Troy slowly moved towards Gabriella, feeling his heart wrench even more as the closer he got, the clearer he saw Gabriella's fear in her eyes as tears raced down her cheeks. When Troy was sitting in front of Gabriella, one leg on each side of her body, he carefully placed the palms of his hands on the sides of her face, forcing Gabriella to look into his eyes. "You're safe baby, it's me, Troy, your Wildcat."

Gabriella began to struggle against his hold but slowly calmed down as she heard his voice, recognizing instantly who Troy was, escaping from the replay of the night she was raped, a memory she hadn't felt this vivid in a long time. "Oh my God Troy, I'm so sorry," she whispered, realizing how very wrong this entire day was going. "I'm so sorry for everything. For now, for what I've done to you, what our future is going to be. They can't make me but they can and I don't know what else to do. To have Riley's hands all over me again, that only makes everything worse. I don't want to go back Troy, I can't."

As Troy listened to Gabriella's babble, he wiped as many of her tears away as he could, not minding the fact that they continued to flow despite his efforts. Eventually though, Troy just guided Gabriella into his arms, holding her body close to his as she cried into his neck, running his hands through her hair and placing soft kisses on the top of her head in attempts to soothe her. Memories of comforting Gabriella countless times after episodes right after Riley's attack on her flooded his mind, reminding him of what he felt then versus his feelings now, recognizing as Gabriella dealt with coming to terms with the memory and whatever else happened to her since he last saw her that his love really had grown more than tenfold since high school. He recognized now that if Riley had dared to even breathe the wrong way around Gabriella, Troy would have never thought twice about beating the crap out of the other man before he even touched Gabriella.

Gabriella's sobs slowly subsided some time later, her hiccups disappearing, as her breathing also became more regular, turning more slow and rhythmic, telling Troy Gabriella had managed to fall asleep, cuddled in his embrace on his lap, finally finding peace after her emotional ordeal. Troy sighed as he pulled away a little, enough to see the more neutral expression on her face, one that showed no hints of the torment and torture that just happened. Carefully, Troy eased Gabriella's body in his hold in such a manner that he could gently lay her down on his bed, bringing the covers over her body and his both, slipping his arms around Gabriella again, not able to bear the minute of separation of contact it took to get them there.

Troy laid there, with Gabriella spooned into his body, for another hour, his mind racing with what else was tormenting this beautiful sweet woman in his arms, realizing sometime after she fell asleep that her words he heard meant more than just reliving Riley's rape. 'No, something else has definitely gone on, more recently. I understand that maybe being that intimate may be too soon and could have triggered the memory, I remember Emma warning me of that possibility years ago in high school, but there's something else there, something else that is going on. The question is what?' he wondered, continuing to mentally piece the puzzle together until he too joined Gabriella in slumber, albeit a bit less peaceful thanks to all the stray thoughts running through his mind.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Gabriella slowly awoke as birds continued to chirp right outside, opening her eyes to see herself in a familiar room that was definitely not her own room in the palace. As she looked around a little, she became aware of a soft, warm breath on the back of her neck and turned her head to see Troy peacefully asleep, feeling the comfort of having his arms tightly wrapped around her waist, his head sharing the same pillow with her. Gabriella smiled a little, seeing the tenderness in the moment, dropping it off her face though as memories of the night before invaded her mind.

After feeling the memories of Riley's attack slowly subside after some well used concentration that she hadn't used for years, Gabriella let out a sigh of relief, knowing that she needed to schedule some time with Emma today, to figure out why when Gabriella least wanted thoughts of Riley to come up they did. Ever so slowly, Gabriella turned herself in Troy's embrace, smiling again as she laid her head back down on the pillow next to his, remarking on how sweet he looked asleep, almost like a little boy with that look of innocence on his face. She tried matching her breathing to his to slim down the chances of him waking, taking the time to study his face, the slight stubble along his jaw line and the scar through his eyebrow being only a few features she memorized in that moment.

She nearly jumped when his husky voice said, "If you continue to watch me like that, I will not be responsible for what happens next."

His lips curved upward as Gabriella laughed a little, feeling her body press more snugly into his as Troy tightened his arms around her. Troy kissed Gabriella lightly on her forehead before meeting her lips in a sweet morning greeting.

"Good morning to you too Troy," said Gabriella, smiling as she pulled away, reaching up to brush some of his bangs out of his eyes, giggling a little at his bed hair. "So this is what you really look like when you first wake up."

"I could say the same about you but even with tangley hair, you still manage to look gorgeous," replied Troy, his blue eyes becoming lighter with happiness as her laughter filled his ears. His cerulean orbs darkened though as memories of the night before flashed through his mind, reminding him of the worry he had gone to sleep with over the woman now in his arms, smiling again as she should be. Troy also recalled the words she spoke, talking about "them" who seemed to be deciding not only her fate but theirs, forcing her against her will. Troy toyed with asking Gabriella about it but was hesitant knowing that this happiness that was between them at that moment could disappear at a drop of a dime.

Troy didn't have to worry too long as a more subdued expression appeared on Gabriella's face just then as she too recalled everything that happened yesterday, not just her flashback. "Troy, maybe we should talk," she stated, not wanting to disturb their comfortable and happy moment but knowing she needed to tell him what she recalled having eluded to the night before. "Do you remember much of what I said before my stupid flashbacks?"

"Don't call them stupid. They're valid and I get that. I just wish you didn't have to have them at all," replied Troy, his turn to brush back some of her curly locks, detangling some strands as his fingers ran through her hair. "Don't ever be ashamed to be like that, to share that with me, all right? No secrets, everything on the table, okay?"

Her heart tightened at his words, gaining affirmation in that moment that their love was mutual, that it was still there, but more so that Troy really unconditionally loved her and for that, Gabriella decided she needed to be honest with him, consequences be damned. "It's almost as if you can read my mind with what you just said because I do have a lot to tell you, things that I should have told you a long time ago but I was selfish and I was scared."

Troy searched her eyes with his, noting some stiffness in her body as she prepared herself to tell him whatever it was that she had been secretly dealing with. "Brie, you know you can tell me anything. Really, anything."

Gabriella took in a deep breath and let it out, forcing herself to keep her eyes locked with his or risk losing her nerve. "I know but this, it's so huge I don't know how you'll take it. You know how I struggled a lot in the beginning with being a princess and stepping into the light more?"

"Well yeah, I remember that but that was a long time ago. You've since proven that you know how to handle yourself and your responsibilities while still living the life you want so far. From what I can see you've done great and the people of Copanvy seem to have accepted you as their own!" exclaimed Troy, still puzzled as to what Gabriella was about to tell him but having an inkling of what it could be about, something that was weighing on his mind a lot lately. "Is this about us dating? About Patrick?"

She knew that shock was all over her face in that moment and took a few moments to gather her thoughts before she said, "Actually, yes. Troy, I don't really know what you've been thinking with me dating you and Patrick both but you've really acted very maturely about everything, not asking questions, and I really appreciate that. However, I realize now that isn't fair of me, to keep you in the dark but something was mentioned to me to make me rethink telling you."

As Troy felt Gabriella begin to draw away from him, his reflex was to hold her even closer but he let her go so she could get up and pace a little, gathering her thoughts, feeling it in the air that what she was about to say, what she would reveal, was huge. "There's a lot more going on than I thought evidently. Gabriella, please, what's going on? You're worrying me."

Gabriella stopped her pacing and turned her head to see Troy now sitting up against the headboard, his eyes full of concern. She decided she needed to feel him somehow, to give her courage to continue, so she sat down on the bed again, facing him and picking up his hand, holding his right hand in between both of hers. "Troy, what I'm about to tell you, if anyone ever asks you about it, you have to swear on our love you'll never repeat. Us, for whatever future we have, depends on your discretion in this. Can you do that? I know it's a lot to ask with the press and all covering the team and you these days but I need to hear your agreement to this secrecy."

Troy nodded his head slightly, indicating his agreement. "Whatever it is, it stays between you and me. I won't even tell Chad or Chucky about it and they know every little dirty secret there is to know about me."

"I'm sure they do," agreed Gabriella, smiling a little before letting it drop as she decided on continuing with her confession. "Troy, you need to know that I love you, so much that if being exclusive with you was an option, I'd jump on it in less than a heartbeat. I knew I still loved you even when I shouldn't have, when you and Celeste were engaged. Finding out though that you moved here for me, spending so much time and energy into finding a way to make this work, even ending your engagement with her, well that showed me more than words how much you love me in return, how our bond is far from over. Yet, at the same time this was all going on, I learned that there is an ancient royal…"

Gabriella's words were interrupted when there was an anxious banging on the door. Both pairs of eyes flew to the general direction of the front door where the knocking started again. "Maybe I should get that, it sounds urgent. Just, hold your thought okay? I want to know what's going on."

Unable to say anything else, Gabriella just nodded her head and kissed Troy back as he laid a kiss on her lips quickly before getting out of bed, finding a t-shirt to throw on and walking out of the bedroom, down the hall, and to the front door. Gabriella sat back in the bedroom, slowly panicking as she heard familiar voices travel back down the hall, knowing that this wasn't a good thing when Paul and Emma both showed up with such urgency in their voices. She sprung off the bed and quickly tried to straighten it out while she straightened out what she was wearing, having just finished by the time Troy appeared back in the bedroom, a grim expression on his face.

"What is it?" questioned Gabriella. "Was that Emma and Paul?"

"They're here to take you back to the palace Gabriella. It seems that a 'source' reported to the gossip column that they saw you come into the apartment with me and never leave, seeing you carry a duffle bag with you. Speaking of, Brie, why did you bring that extra bag?" returned Troy, now thinking back to the oddity of her carrying it in addition to her dance bag.

"I just needed a night away from them, from the palace, what it represents. I felt like I was suffocating after my day by these royal responsibilities and I just, I needed to be with you, I needed to get away. God, I'm so sorry this has caused so much trouble now though. I better get my things and get out of here," rushed out Gabriella, bending down to scoop up her duffle bag and unzipping it, finding a pair of jeans and a top before she hurried into his bathroom to change.

Curious and feeling a little guilty for going through her bag, Troy looked through the bag through the top two layers of clothes, enough to tell him that Gabriella was serious about needing a break and had someone not spotted her and reported her to the media, she probably would have stayed hidden from the palace for at least a week. 'Something must have seriously happened for all this,' he thought as he straightened the clothes again and walked down the hall to where Paul and Emma were waiting. "Do you two want some water or orange juice or something?"

Emma shook her head, giving him a small smile. "We're good, thanks Troy. I wish we were seeing you under different circumstances though. We thought it best if we try to make it appear she was with us and take her back to the palace now before media starts camping out to see if it's true or not. Martin and Henry may respect her privacy but this country has many other photographers who won't if they smell money tied to the pictures."

"Why aren't there more of them around more on a daily basis?" asked Troy, wondering why that was, something he noticed a while ago. He mostly saw only Martin and Henry around but on special occasions like public events, Troy had noticed other photographers around. Even then though, not all of them focused on Gabriella solely, especially when the King and Queen were present.

"It has a lot to do with respect and the Copanvy people not being totally star struck over their royalty like other countries are," explained Paul, guessing at what Troy was thinking. "If they are formal events, yes, more attention is given to them but every day things, they leave it in large to Henry and Martin. There was actually a law put into place about the amount of distance paparazzi had to remain from the subject here in Copanvy, sometime after Princess Diana's death actually. So yes, between the law, the people's respect, and lack of celebrity status here, Gabriella and her family can still roam as they do with the occasional bouts of hysteria. It's unfortunate now with everything going on with Gabriella that the gossip is starting."

Troy zeroed in on Paul's choice of wording, the phrase "everything going on" and raised his scarred eyebrow at this. "Gabriella was about to tell me something before you guys came. What exactly is going on?"

Emma looked extremely uncomfortable at this question and cleared her throat, shifting her eyes to look down the hall. "I think Gabriella is calling for me. Excuse me," she murmured, wiggling out of an awkward situation and feeling the short lived glare Paul shot her scorch her skin as she disappeared from view, leaving her husband to handle Troy on his own.

"So that pretty much does confirm something is going on. Paul, come on man, you've always been upfront with me. Please, I need you to level with me here," pleaded Troy. "Am I about to have this magic carpet rug I've been on while here, dating Gabriella again, pulled out from underneath me? Does Gabriella not love me enough to choose?"

Paul sighed as he ran his left hand over his face, his wedding band catching some of the sunshine from outside, sparkling and standing out to Troy who wondered if that alone meant something. "Troy, you know that I believe that you and Gabriella are bonded together, are meant to be together. As silly as that is of me, that romantic soul in me that Emma pulled out of the hidden dark corners of my soul still thinks that. Unfortunately, not everything is at it seems, not even Lady Fate can be gracious and forgiving of time passed."

Troy unconsciously began to rub the back of his neck as he absorbed Paul's words, trying to decipher exactly what it meant. The ticking of the clock in the room seemed to get louder as the silence hung between both men, Paul giving Troy the time to sort out what he just said while Troy continued to work at it. In truth, Paul wished he could tell Troy everything but he knew he'd be risking too much, more than working with Stephen to get Troy to Copanvy as a legal citizen. If Paul took this chance and it slipped out somehow that Troy knew about the pending royal arranged engagement, not only would Troy be deported and exiled, Gabriella's heart would be broken for good. 'Not that it won't with the way things are shaping up now but I will not be responsible for accelerating her pain.'

Back in Troy's bedroom, Gabriella was zipping up her bag when Emma entered with flushed cheeks, almost like a neon sign to Gabriella that something had happened outside in the hall. "Emma, what just happened?"

Emma saw the worry in those dark brown eyes and shook her head, trying to soothe Gabriella's concern. "Nothing so far as I know. Troy just asked about what was going on and I left the dear husband to handle it with his usual discretion. I can't see that lost look in Troy's eyes Gabriella, just as I'm sure you can't either."

"And thus the crux of my problem," groaned Gabriella, sinking down onto the bed next to her bag. She felt Emma's eyes trained on her and knew that now was as good of a time as any to tell her about the past twenty-four hours. "Paul probably knows all this, in fact I know he does, so you may too but because you are my therapist in addition to my friend, I'm calling a session with you because I think I may be in trouble."

Emma looked back at Gabriella with no judgment in her eyes, just open concern and curiosity. "In trouble how? I know we came over here to try to play it off like you were with us at our house despite the gossip column tidbit but what are you talking about exactly by 'in trouble' Gabriella?"

Gabriella's mind was so overloaded with answers to Emma's inquiry that she couldn't contain the string of words that came tumbling out at one simple prompting from her close friend. "I don't know what happened but yesterday, sitting in front of the Copanvy Royal Advisory Council, defending my life, my freedom, I got that overwhelming feeling like I did when I was in the courtroom or worst yet testifying all those years ago. My mind on autopilot found a happy memory, the first game I saw Troy play live for the Knights, and when I returned, it seemed like my fate was sealed, my choice was more or less announced and I was told indirectly I couldn't use my freedom granted to choose someone they deemed unworthy. Then while performing, I had the hardest time in the second act controlling my tears, thinking of how Troy is just going to be separated from me sooner or later. When we finally got here, my bag to hide out within my possession, I couldn't get the horrible thoughts out of my head, the sense of doom hovering over me and Troy. Next thing I knew, I just needed to feel him, needed him to distract me and take away everything, to give him what no one on that stupid council could stop me from. And then, when I thought it was all going so well, Riley came back and it was like I was there Emma, I could feel his hands, his breath, his eyes on me. I freaked out and that's about all I remember before waking up, at first not remembering all of it."

After a few moments of processing everything Gabriella blurted out, Emma cleared her throat and decided it was best to give Gabriella some type of feedback for now before they could truly go more in depth. "On the surface, I'd say it was a case of anxiety, nerves, and stress that prompted your flashbacks, both involving the trial and Riley. You and I have talked in the past about how it may be difficult for you to be intimate in the future but never knowing the degree as every rape victim is different. I'd say we found out to what degree it is now."

"So you don't think I am relapsing?" Gabriella asked simply, desperately wanting to believe that she would never feel like she did the night before.

"It is a possibility, I'm not going to lie to you, but at the same time I feel after all these years that you've progressed that it's hard to believe these episodes would be permanent as a daily occurrence again. Then again, the mind is a funny thing that way as it very well could mean that. For that reason alone I would suggest that we have twice a week sessions for now, so we can properly work through everything. Would you be open to that?" returned Emma, watching Gabriella's facial expressions carefully.

"Yes, I think that is a good call. I don't want to be this messed up and let Riley win Emma, I really don't. God, I just feel so bad that I did that to Troy last night, the flashback on top of everything else that is going on that he doesn't know," said Gabriella, shaking her head in disbelief that she now not only had some royal responsibility she had to fulfill that Troy didn't know about but now had the guilt of knowing her flashbacks threw cold water on a building passion she honestly wanted to follow through with.

Gabriella's distress rolled off her in waves, enough for Emma to know that Gabriella was finally beginning to lose her strength to continue what she had fought so hard to live though, to try to keep. Over the past year especially, Emma had been carefully observing Gabriella from both a friend and therapist perspective and was now concerned that if everything wasn't resolved quickly and to a point where Gabriella would be happy, Gabriella would end up sacrificing herself, her happiness, her well being, for a country she was born to rule. Not many people would understand what strength Gabriella still had while she went along with the council's and her family's wish for Gabriella to honor this tradition of an arranged marriage. They wouldn't see that it was Gabriella's dedication to her family and country that kept her there, that it took enormous amounts of strength to not allow everyone to get her to docilely agree to be a traditionally arranged bride to some random guy other people decided was for her instead of her heart. Emma still had hope that Gabriella would find happiness as she still saw the fight and strength in the younger woman that was present years before but felt that hope waver, seeing the guilt and sense of defeat growing and knew the friend part of her needed to help Gabriella in another way.

"Have you told Troy about the arrangement?" asked Emma, wanting to know this important answer so she could prepare for the worst outcome of the morning.

Gabriella shook her head. "In truth, if you and Paul hadn't come, I probably would have. I think it's just time for him to know, no more secrets, especially because the council seems so set against a future with him."

"And how does that make you feel?" Emma questioned, realizing that was more a formal therapist question than a friend but shrugged it off, knowing she was doing a bit of both roles at the moment.

"It makes me feel a bit hopeless and guilty and sad all at the same time. Troy needs to know the truth Emma, I know now it was way too selfish of me to keep it from him originally, especially after everything he has done for me," replied Gabriella, feeling her heart tighten as she spoke these words. "It's just, at the same time, all this is tearing me apart Emma and I just, I don't know if I could lose him now with him knowing everything. There's no fear that he'd leave me but the consequences if it ever got out that he knew. I love him Emma, I love Troy, and nothing, no one, is going to change that as much as they try."

Before Emma could respond, a deeper voice entered their conversation, surprising them both. "As I love you too Gabriella, no matter who or what is involved. If you feel that telling me whatever it is you were about to tell me could potentially rip us apart somehow, I'm not sure how it could but if you think it would, I can wait to know. Maybe this is a mistake, a short sightedness on my part, but I can see you are torn up about this and you don't need to be. I love you, you love me, and that's all I need to know for now."

Gabriella eyed Troy who was leaning with his shoulder against the doorframe, a comforting smile on his lips while his light cerulean eyes told her how sincere he was. "You really mean that Troy? About you not needing or wanting to know everything?"

"Oh I want to know, that I can't deny but I don't need to know it, not yet, unless of course you are trying to tell me to go back home and that it's forever over between us. It isn't that is it?" asked Troy, suddenly feeling unsecure with the situation.

"No, absolutely not!" exclaimed Gabriella before she got up from the bed and rushed into Troy's arms, feeling instantly better by being circled by his arms, feeling his soft lips press lovingly against her forehead as she let herself soak in the love, the tenderness, and the truth in that moment.

Emma watched the two embrace, slight tears in her eyes at seeing how incredible the two were together, to each other, wishing that Gabriella had more of a solid chance and freedom to live this life, the life with Troy that Emma knew Gabriella more than deserved. It seemed to her that Paul was in agreement too as he watched from down the hall, a smile on his lips. 'Somehow, please God, Fate, and anyone else listening, show some mercy and allow these two to have their "happily ever after" together.'


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Lucky for Gabriella, when she arrived back at the palace those three days ago from Troy's apartment with Paul and Emma, the lecture she received about being responsible was not as severe as she had expected as Lauren and Edward were already late for some event, not to mention there wasn't any proof to the gossip column's claims. Of course, they and the advisory council seemed to find a way to make Gabriella pay as there were new introductions made over the last few afternoons and evenings at events and dinners of possible new "suitors" as Gabriella had become accustomed to them being called. One though seemed to stick if only because Gabriella wanted to show she was making an effort with her mind while she knew her heart wasn't in this game any longer, not when it knew what it wanted and was unsatisfied with the answer that Troy just wasn't eligible.

Gabriella unconsciously let out a sigh as her eyes focused on the race track that was yards away, where Patrick was currently in the center of, discreetly putting some finishing touches on his car while he tried to make it look like his mechanic team was doing it all. 'So much we all do for image sake. Pretending not to have a passion for working on fast, powerful cars is one thing. Acting like your heart doesn't belong to someone on the unapproved suitors list is a whole different story.'

In the morning, Gabriella had been out horseback riding again with Sergio Newstrum, making sure that Henry and Martin took pictures of them so that they could both get revenue to support their families but also so that the council and her grandparents would have proof that Gabriella was doing what was asked of her. As much as Gabriella at times just wanted to blow them all off and run away with Troy, her conscience, her sense of duty kicked in, reminding her that she wasn't just responsible for herself but for a country, all by being born with royal blood. Gabriella had only seen Troy once in the past few days as the Louvis Knights had been traveling, this time to Lithuania as they were part of the Euroleague and were currently facing Zalgiris Kaunas today if Gabriella remembered correctly. Their time together was too short and somewhat formal to Gabriella, having been able to only spend time with him at an impromptu visit to the teen center where they could both spend time together and time with their younger "siblings" away from gossips and the public at large.

_Iyana, Brandi, and Selena were the first at the teen center to spot Gabriella and Troy as they entered the teen center, their hands intertwined together. After cooing at the cuteness, Brandi and Iyana both pulled Gabriella onto their usual long couch to chat while Luka Norel, Troy's "little brother," jumped at the chance to play basketball with Troy on the indoor courts against Chris and his little brother Mikey._

_After twenty or so minutes of listening to Iyana and Brandi both chatter about their lives, catching Gabriella up on what had happened since they last saw her, Gabriella was finally able to give her attention to her true "little sister." Seeing the question in Gabriella's eyes though, Selena volunteered her answer saying, "I'm doing fine, no episodes, and I think, maybe, well never mind."_

_Gabriella saw the slight blush creep onto Selena's cheek and grinned, instinct telling her what Selena was about to say. "Well I'm glad that you are getting stronger as time goes on. I told you it would just take time to get over the rape, the images. In fact, in truth, mine came back just a few nights ago but I managed to get through it as I know you will if they ever do come back. So, when are you going to tell me about this cute guy?"_

_"Damn, she's good!" exclaimed Brandi, causing Iyana to giggle with her. "She's got your sister pegged!"_

_"Duh, she is a princess after all," returned Iyana, rolling her eyes._

_"Being a princess has nothing to do with it Brandi and Iyana. It has everything to do with knowing what it's like to be in love at such a young age or at the very minimum having a crush on a cute guy. Do I know him?" asked Gabriella, following the gaze Selena currently had on someone across the room._

_Iyana laughed. "He's closer to you than you think Gabriella!"_

_"Shut up Iyana!" muttered Selena, blushing more as Gabriella looked back at the younger girl after looking at who was on the basketball courts. "You are such a loud mouth sometimes."_

_Gabriella took inventory in her head of who was out there that the girls would consider to be close to her. Shock showed on her face as she made a conclusion, the only logical choice in her head. "You have a crush on Troy?"_

_Brandi jumped in to respond, anxious to tell Gabriella while Selena seemed to hesitate. "No, Iyana and I totally do but Selena thinks Chris is totally hot! Something about his muscular dancer body."_

_"I swear I'm going to kill you both," threatened Selena, making Gabriella actually laugh. "What? They are horrible at keeping secrets or random bits of gossip! You should hear them repeat what they obsessively read about Troy and you and their favorite topic of Troyella!"_

_"So we're huge fans! Sue us!" exclaimed Iyana, sticking out her small, pink tongue at her older sister. "You adore them just as much as we do!"_

_"Well that's a given, but you don't have to talk about them all the time! They are normal people," argued Selena, throwing her hand out and indicating Gabriella, who wore an amused expression on her face as she watched the conversation continue. "I wouldn't trade knowing Gabriella and now Troy for the world and I love them as a couple but they do deserve their privacy!"_

_Brandi gave it some thought before she shrugged her shoulders. "I agree but at the same time, it's so nice to see them out and about and so in love! I want that type of relationship when I'm older, to find my prince and live happily ever after. Gabriella, you are going to marry him aren't you?"_

_Iyana anxiously nodded her head, liking the direction the conversation was going. "Yeah Gabriella! We see you all the time with Patrick and now this new guy, umm, Sergio, but you don't spark with them like you do with Troy when you're here!"_

_Selena rolled her eyes again. "Maybe it's because you see them in person teenyboppers!"_

_"Or it's because it's true love!" countered Brandi, mimicking Iyana's earlier actions and sticking her tongue out at the older teen._

_Gabriella began to feel a blush brighten her cheeks as she listened to the argument continue on like she wasn't there, shifting her gaze from the girls to the basketball court where Troy and Luka were currently beating Chris and Mikey with little effort. That blush deepened as Troy caught her gaze and winked at her while he tossed Luka the basketball from around his back, completely surprising Chris, who growled in annoyance that even distracted Troy managed to go around him._

_"See, she's glowing!" exclaimed Brandi, clapping her hands in excitement, earning Gabriella's attention again. She had just turned her face in the girls' direction only to have a flash of bright light go off in front of her eyes, causing her to blink._

_"Sorry but I had to get a picture of that expression on your face!" explained Iyana, showing the digital screen of the camera to Gabriella. "You just, that's so the look of being in love for real."_

_Selena leaned her head close to Gabriella's as they both looked, seeing what had Brandi and Iyana both so excited. "I have to admit they're right," said Selena, looking at Gabriella, who seemed to be gazing at the picture, deep in thought. "You look beautiful all the time but just there and whenever you two are together, something just seems to intensify in your beauty, your aura."_

_The blush deepened before Gabriella shook her head, forcing herself to laugh a little. "You three girls are just incorrigible in a cute way, you know that? You all are beautiful too, don't go focusing that compliment on me. Besides, you are the lucky ones. You have so much ahead of you, meeting that special guy, choosing him out of all the other guys, making him your own prince. Don't take that for granted, that's a lot to be happy about, to look forward to. Chris may be taken Selena but I know you'll meet someone who will not only catch your eyes but your heart too."_

_Before any of the three girls could respond, Gabriella felt a warm and slightly calloused hand on her shoulder, looking up and immediately smiling again as she saw a barely winded Troy next to a sweaty Chris. "This stinks man! You are so playing by yourself with one arm behind your back next time" she heard Chris complain while wearing a grin on his face._

_"Oh suck it up Christopher," teased Troy, his eyes never wavering from Gabriella's. Feeling safe in the teen center, Troy leaned down and quickly captured Gabriella's lips with his, savoring the sweet taste of her soft lips on his own, kissing her again after a momentary break but pulling away far too early for either of their liking._

_"There are innocent minds here you two! Stop corrupting them with all this sickly sweet goo you two spout off," joked Chris, earning chuckles from the two male teenagers._

_"Jealous much Chris? Missing Tessa a bit too much?" answered Gabriella, taking her eyes off Troy to smirk at the man who knew her best after Troy and then Paul._

_Chris shuffled his feet, knowing there was no use in trying to lie. "Maybe," he mumbled, earning a few chuckles from the guys and now the younger girls. "Hey, I haven't seen her in such a long time!"_

_"You do have that voucher," Troy reminded him, smirking as an almost visible light bulb went off above Chris's head before it dimmed again._

_"Got the ballet dude, can't go," stated Chris, sighing a little._

_"Soon Chris, soon," soothed Gabriella, smiling at the knowledge that Chris was still so into Tessa after all this time apart, knowing that she did well in encouraging them both to get together and stay together now._

_"Enough chatter, let's play another game!" exclaimed Mikey, bored already of all this "girl" talk. "Bet we could beat you Troy if we all teamed up on you."_

_Troy raised his scarred eyebrow at this. "All teamed up on me? I think you overestimate me if you think it would take that much. How about I let you, Luka, and Chris play me and I get Gabriella here to play."_

_Mikey smirked at this idea. "A girl? No offense princess but if Troy wants you to play with him to stand up against the three of us, I'm down with that."_

_Luka shook his head, seeing that something in Troy's eyes spark. "I don't know Mikey, Troy's got something up his sleeve."_

_Chris chuckled. "Nah, I think we can easily outmaneuver Bolton so long as we all keep on him. Gab can't take us on, no way. She may be graceful out on the dance floor but on a basketball court? Doubt it!"_

_There were gasps from Iyana, Brandi, and Selena as they whipped their heads around to see if the princess would accept the challenge, which she readily did, looking at Chris as she stood up from the couch, communicating with him with just one look that he was going to have quite a game on his hands. "I think I'll just have to take that challenge," she murmured, stopping to stand next to Troy, their hands automatically interlacing._

_Luckily, Gabriella was wearing jeans and tennis shoes that day so the five of them moved immediately back onto the basketball court, Selena, Iyana, and Brandi moving with them to watch from the sidelines._

_Feeling confident, Mikey handed Gabriella the ball first to check in, which proved to be costly. Gabriella graciously smiled at him, threw it to Troy, who then passed it back to her when she was further onto the court, making a perfect layup with no one guarding her._

_"Say what!" exclaimed Mikey, dumbfounded as a grinning Gabriella high-fived Troy, who dropped another kiss on her lips._

_The next four points went the exact same way until Mikey and Chris both decided that Gabriella had to be guarded far more, frustrated moments later when Gabriella had managed to dribble and score around them both._

_"Where the hell did you learn to play Ella and why did I not know about this skill?" demanded Chris while he moved with Gabriella, blocking her better this time around._

_Gabriella smirked, shaking her head at him. "You know, you can be so dense sometimes. Hello, I dated Troy in high school. Who do you think taught me all this?"_

_Troy let out a laugh as he heard her words just before Gabriella expertly faked left before quickly moving right, scoring yet again._

_"That's my girl!" he called out, pride resounding in his voice and present on his face, mainly in the form of his grin and shining blue eyes._

_The game continued for another half an hour or so, Troy and Gabriella clearly winning, before Gabriella and Chris had to leave for their performance that night. After saying good-bye to everyone but before they left the building, Troy made sure to grab Gabriella and kiss her passionately, knowing that was his last chance for a while. Gabriella greedily returned it, allowing Troy to deepen it while she slid her fingers through his hair._

_There was a not so discreet cough a few moments later, both knowing immediately the owner of their interruption. "Come on you two horny teenagers. Places to go, people to see!" called out Chris, ducking out of the front door before either could harm him._

_Gabriella looked at her watch and sighed. "I guess he's right. If I'm not at the theater in forty minutes, Rodger will have my head and I can't let Chris have the satisfaction of watching me get in trouble after kicking his ass out on the basketball court with you now can I?"_

_"No, definitely not. I'd be surprised if he doesn't seek vengeance now after you almost single handedly destroyed him, Luka, and Mikey," returned Troy, unable to resist kissing Gabriella's crinkling little nose while she giggled. "I love you Brie."_

_"I love you too Wildcat," she quietly returned, her voice softening with those words of endearment. They shared one last kiss before they each reluctantly allowed the other to go their separate ways._

As her heart slowed down as Gabriella woke herself from her daydream of sorts thinking back to the memory, she heard the gunshot go off signaling the start of the race that Patrick was involved in. Her brown eyes watched as Patrick quickly took the lead in front of the five other cars within the first lap only to lose it in the fourth. Racing was never of a real interest to Gabriella but she found herself getting swept up in the spirit of the spectators watching the race around her, her breath hitching in her throat as she watched Patrick almost get into a horrible accident with another car only to have Patrick expertly maneuver out of harm's way. Three laps later, Patrick was on the final lap and was neck and neck with someone, putting Gabriella on the edge of her seat until Patrick barely beat out the other car, earning him cheers from the bleachers she was sitting on.

Gabriella found herself grinning, standing up and applauding Patrick on his accomplishment as he got out of the car that finally rolled to a stop and waved to everyone. She watched with pride as Patrick was handed the trophy for his win before Gabriella walked down the metal steps to get closer to the track, heading over to the meeting place they had decided on right before Patrick left Gabriella to prepare for the two races he was in.

As Gabriella was walking, she felt her cell phone vibrate in her purse, pulling it out and smiling as she saw those adoring blue eyes on the screen. "Hey Troy, how was your game?"

"Good! We won which is always a great thing. How are you? What are you doing?" asked Troy, excitement in his voice.

"Oh, I'm doing all right. Just walking at the moment," replied Gabriella, somehow feeling guilty that she was supporting Patrick at his sport while she couldn't do the same for Troy.

"You're out with Patrick aren't you?" answered Troy, no accusation in his voice. "It's okay, you can tell me, you know that."

Gabriella sighed, hating at the moment that they knew each other so well. "I am but I felt bad because I'm here watching him race when I can't be there to watch you play."

There was a moment of silence before Troy sighed. "But it's the truth of our situation Gabriella. If I could have it any other way, believe me, I'd change it in a split second. I know I told you I could wait to find out everything about what's going on but is this ever going to change? Even in a year or more? Can you answer me that?"

Guilt intensified as it ran through Gabriella's body, hearing the pain Troy felt douse the excitement in his voice. "It will Troy, much sooner than that, I promise. After tonight, I think it will be clear as to what my intentions are. You'll have the answer as to where we stand after tonight."

"Only if you are ready," responded Troy, his concern for Gabriella warming her heart. "I love you Brie."

"I love you too," she whispered back, hanging up the cell phone, trying to ignore the tightness in her heart as she thought about the decision she had made just that morning, wondering if she had it right this time, if Fate would smile down on her for what she would be doing that very night.

* * *

Patrick parked his car and looked at Gabriella, butterflies in his stomach as he sensed a change in the air between them ever since he had met her a few yards away from his car back at the race track. Dinner had gone well, both of them having the same type of easy conversation they both were used to, but Patrick had to wonder about the change he felt, that he almost could swear he saw in the woman sitting in his passenger seat. He looked over and studied Gabriella's thoughtful profile as she gaze outside, into the dark night.

"Dime for your thoughts," offered Patrick, curious as to what exactly was running around in Gabriella's head.

"Isn't it usually a penny?" replied Gabriella, turning her heard so she faced him, a smile on her lips.

Patrick shrugged, feeling a little bit better seeing her look at him that way. "I figured since you were a princess, the least I could do is offer a dime."

Gabriella rolled her eyes at this, smiling back at him even as she felt his right hand slide over her left. "You just know how to sweep me off my feet, really."

"But of course. Come on, let's go take a walk," said Patrick, undoing his seatbelt and getting out of the car, running around and opening Gabriella's door before she could do it herself. Gabriella took his offered hand and accepted his help out, allowing their hands to stay linked together as they walked further onto the field they had been to several times that overlooked the ocean.

When they were a few yards away from the edge, Patrick and Gabriella stopped, both silent as each were lost in their own thoughts, what tonight meant to each of them. Patrick gazed at Gabriella after a while, smiling as he saw that sweet, thoughtful expression on her face, illuminated by the light of the full moon up above among the twinkling stars.

"Did you honestly have a good time at the race track today?" asked Patrick, finally breaking the silence.

Gabriella considered the question before she nodded her head, surprising Patrick somewhat. "I didn't used to think that racing was my type of thing but I found myself getting caught up in the excitement of the environment, watching everything going on down on the track. It's so much more different being there than watching it through a television. I think I really freaked out the most though when you almost got into that huge accident. Is that typical? You handled it well."

"I've had my share of close calls," admitted Patrick, thinking back to the time that he did actually get into an accident, remembering the hospitalization and the grounding from racing for a year back when he was sixteen. "Had a really bad one that almost cost me my life but I was lucky that day. After a year of restriction, my father let me get back into racing so long as I was more careful and I allowed a team he hired work on the cars for me. That's another big reason why I'm not supposed to be fixing my own car besides the whole image and status thing."

"Well I'm glad you lived through it then and have avoided all the other close calls as well," said Gabriella, meaning every word she said. "You really have made this whole situation with the arrangement and dealing with the attention from the public eyes actually, dare I say it, pleasant."

"Yeah?" he asked, hope and shock mixed together in his voice.

Gabriella merely nodded her head, smiling back at him. "In a lot of ways, I think you understand me better than most, especially around the whole forced image thing and having to watch what you do or face the consequences. Sometimes, I feel like no one understands quite fully what it's like, being in front of the cameras, being in front of so many eyes that are and aren't watching you."

"Do you ever wish that you weren't under this microscope you and I live in? Had only yourself to answer to?" questioned Patrick, intrigued with what Gabriella was revealing as it echoed a lot of what he felt.

"You can't even begin to imagine the number of times I wished I was an average young woman, free to do what she wanted to, not needing to worry about a country but maybe at most her family on top of her own thoughts," returned Gabriella, looking back out into the darkness that was a mix of the far away ocean and night sky.

Patrick felt a certain surge of emotion come over him, leading him to placing his free right hand on the side of Gabriella's left cheek, gently turning her face towards him. Ever so slowly, their lips met in a single kiss, sending messages to both of them. "You would never be average Gabriella, not even in a potato sack and all."

Gabriella felt her cheeks warm, even in the cold wind. All thoughts of her blushing and the coldness that was slowly seeping into her skin through her clothes and jacket were forgotten though when she saw the sudden change on Patrick's face just before he kneeled down in front of her, taking her left hand and holding it with his own while his right hand disappeared from view. "Patrick?" she hesitantly asked, her heart speeding up faster than it had been beating back at the tracks.

Patrick swallowed, his own heart beating so loud in his chest that he could swear that Gabriella heard it. He felt the circular cold metal with his fingertips as his right hand grasped the small item, closing his eyes momentarily to gather courage to overcome his nerves. Finally, Patrick drew it out, allowing the platinum band with a three-carat cushion-cut center diamond with several twenty bead-set diamonds surrounding it to be visible to Gabriella's eyes with the help of the moonlight.

Clearing his throat one last time, Patrick kissed the back of Gabriella's left hand tenderly before he jumped off the cliff of uncertainty and asked her the question he knew he needed to ask her tonight. "Gabriella Felicia Anna Lauren Montez, Princess of Copanvy, will you do me the great honor of being my wife, my future queen of my heart, and take me as I am, to share your life with me for the rest of time?"

A few moments of silence passed, leaving both of their hearts beating in time together at such a quick pace, the only indication of an answer being the tears gathered in Gabriella's eyes before she found her own voice and courage to answer Patrick, to answer the one question Gabriella had known for a while was coming, knowing exactly what she would say next.


	30. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places created by the High School Musical franchise or by Disney nor the songs used in this story by various artists._

Chapter 29

On Friday afternoon, Troy stepped off the team's chartered plane with Tomas by his side, the two men heading to the bus that would take them back to the arena where most of their cars were parked. The two teammates were close and had gotten even closer after Troy confided a great deal about Troy and Gabriella's situation to Tomas, relieved that Tomas proved to be a wise choice in a good friend and confidant when nothing really did not go further than Tomas' ears.

"What do you have planned for the rest of the day Bolton?" asked Tomas, smiling as he had a feeling he already knew considering the number of times he had caught Troy smiling like a fool at his digital camera, gazing at a few different pictures of a certain princess.

Troy met his gaze and rolled his eyes as he saw Tomas wiggle his eyebrows at him before they both got onto the bus and took seats in the back. "Probably will just settle in back at the apartment and take it easy for the rest of the day. Not much else to do."

Tomas was momentarily confused before he realized that Troy was usually free during most of the nights in the week due to Gabriella's ballet performances. "Hey, before you know it, that show of hers will wrap up and then you can see her whenever you want."

"Oh, I'll see her more but I just don't know if I'll see her as much as I truly want, whenever and wherever I want," returned Troy, sighing a little as he thought about it. In truth, as much as Troy told Gabriella he understood, knowing that Gabriella was still seeing other men made Troy not only uncomfortable but definitely threatened. 'Sure we have our history but these other guys, they have the power, the history here in Copanvy, and the money. All that has to happen is that one of them offers her so much more than I ever could, be better looking, capture her heart, and I would be a goner. Then what?'

"You're getting that frown in your forehead. What are you torturing yourself with now?" asked Tomas, watching as Troy immediately cleared the expression from his face. "You know you can talk to me."

Troy nodded his agreement before he looked around the bus, seeing everyone settle down before the bus started moving. "I know but there are a lot of ears right now. I can't dude, too risky."

"Then dinner and some beers! You have no plans and I don't either. Come on, a night out with just us guys. It'll be good for you," offered Tomas, smiling encouragingly. "Come on!"

"Well we are doing pretty well as a team so far this season," replied Troy, actually liking the idea of hanging out with Tomas instead of by himself at his apartment. "What about your girlfriend?"

"Oh her? She was a goner last week. Too demanding of my time. That's one thing you are lucky in, not having someone who is so free with her time that she would demand so much out of you. Some of these women, man, it's like they want your head on a platter at all times or something," responded Tomas with a shake of his head. "So it's settled. I'll take you home and then we can meet at our favorite pub in downtown Louvis around 6?"

After just a few more moments of consideration, Troy agreed. "Sounds like a plan man."

Once Troy had showered and unpacked, he allowed himself to relax for a little while before getting dressed again to head out. He managed to find a prime parking spot only a block away from the pub and suddenly found himself with forty minutes on his hands, realizing that Troy had overestimated his traveling time due to light traffic and the parking gods smiling down on him. After locking his car, Troy meandered down the streets for a few blocks, stopping occasionally to take pictures with avid basketball fans, enjoying the weather for what it was, feeling a positive attitude take root once again.

That all came crashing down though as Troy passed a newsstand, his eyes automatically scanning the headlines of all the newspapers, magazines, and tabloids. He stopped his walk and zeroed in on one newspaper that was opened up to the Society section, his cobalt eyes narrowing on the headline before he dared to look at the pictures. Troy read the headline out loud in a low but almost growl-like voice, daring himself to make this more real by hearing the words reach his own ears. "Royal Engagement? Is Patrick Diaz the next Prince of Copanvy?"

His heart sped up much faster than he had ever experienced as Troy stepped closer to the paper, picking it up with shaking hands as he saw the grainy and dark pictures that were enough to paint quite the picture for Troy. The first showed Patrick on one knee in front of Gabriella with her hand in his, offering her a ring, Patrick's face seen more clearly than hers in the moonlight, while the second showed the two with their lips pressed together in a kiss. Troy forced himself to breathe, despite the pain it caused, as his heart slowly began to crumble, not knowing what to do or what to feel. The pictures alone were enough torture for Troy, who felt like the rest of the world had gone black, leaving him to look at those pictures only, feeling the full implications of what it meant for him, for what it meant for him and Gabriella. 'How could she?'

His thoughts and brewing pot of emotions were interrupted when he heard a distant voice ask, "Mister, you going to buy that?"

Troy automatically pulled some money out and handed it to the newsstand owner, taking a few steps away with his eyes focused on the pictures, hoping as he searched Gabriella's face in the first picture to see some type of resistance, some type of denial, but felt his heart and hopes crash down as her face, from what could be seen in the darkness, seemed to only show happiness. Tears pricked his now dull blue eyes as he forced himself to read the story, Troy comprehending just enough at that moment to understand that Patrick had apparently proposed to Gabriella on Wednesday night out on the coast. A nagging feeling swept over him though as he read what night it happened, remembering suddenly Gabriella's words to him earlier that day.

_"It will Troy, much sooner than that, I promise. After tonight, I think it will be clear as to what my intentions are. You'll have the answer as to where we stand after tonight."_

Barely resisting the urge to crumple the paper in his hands, Troy closed his eyes and focused on trying to even his breathing out, hating the conflicting yet extreme emotions raging inside him. 'Could she be really so cruel? To lead me along all this time only to accept a proposal from Patrick? Was that what she meant by knowing her answer as to where we stood that night? That she knew he was proposing and was going to accept?'

Troy somehow managed to make it back to his car while still shifting through all the emotions and thoughts running through his mind. Time passed quickly, not that Troy noticed, but soon Tomas was in front of his teammate, about to crack a joke about Troy's paleness when Tomas realized something deeper was going on. Tomas himself felt pale as he scanned the headline upside down from where he stood in front of Troy, glancing up immediately and seeing the tears in the other man's eyes, tears that didn't come easily.

"Troy, man, you want to talk?" he hesitantly questioned, taking in a sharp breath as Troy slowly raised his head and met Tomas's eyes with his own. Tomas saw the anger there in his eyes first but was more caught off guard with the raw pain and misery residing in the greater depths, a reflection of Troy's very soul, Tomas was sure of that.

Troy just shook his head, finally releasing the newspaper from his grip, throwing it down on the hood of his car. "I knew it was too good to be true! I kept telling myself if I continued to hang in there, if I continued to fight, we would make it out together. That it was Fate's grand scheme for us to be together, why we were brought together so many times. For her to accept Patrick's proposal so quickly, so easily, not giving me a real chance, I just, I don't know what to make of it. Gabriella mentioned that she was going to tell me something but then we got interrupted and then I overheard how distressed she was and told her she could wait. Could she have known then that Patrick was going to do this and she'd say yes? How could she withhold that from me even if I told her it was okay, knowing what this would do to me, what it meant to us?"

Tomas sighed, seeing a single tear slip from Troy's eyes before it was angrily wiped away, Troy's eyes turning into a cold steel-like blue as he blinked away the rest of the tears. "What are you going to do?"

Moments passed while Troy thought of this, a range of ideas passing through his mind from leaving Copanvy all together and starting anew to staying and fighting for Gabriella, the latter not having much appeal to him at the moment. 'If you are going to get hurt even worse, watching as she marries another man, why stay? Why put yourself through that torture? Because, as angry as you are, you still love her, that's why.'

Troy ran a frustrated hand through his hair, pushing his dark strands back before his hand unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck, trying to sort out everything, to see a reasonable response to this all. Knowing though he wouldn't be able to figure it out on his own, Troy concluded the only logical thing to do would be to talk to Gabriella, tonight.

"I'm going to ask her point blank if this is true," said Troy finally, indicating the discarded newspaper on the hood of his car with his hand. "Nothing else to do but that."

Tomas nodded his agreement. "Best know it all now, from her own mouth. Do you want to skip the dinner and beers then?"

"No, I can't talk to her now anyway. A beer or two will do me good so far as my mood right now. If you don't want to stick around doom and gloom though I understand," stated Troy, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly in an attempt to ease the tightness in his chest that still lingered. Troy knew that if he allowed himself to hide in his apartment, he may never come out, grasping onto the world there where he could imagine that everything was smooth sailing with Gabriella, that she wasn't engaged to some well off son of a noble family.

"Are you kidding me? This is what teammates, better yet friends, are here for," returned Tomas, slapping his hand on Troy's shoulder, sending what encouragement he could to the other man. "Come on, first round is on me."

Troy managed to give him a grateful smile before following Tomas's lead and walking into the pub, leaving the society section of the paper sitting on the hood of his car, some naïve part of his mind thinking that if he left it there to be taken or blown away that the hard truth of the situation would disappear with it.

* * *

Gabriella took in a deep breath once the curtain lowered for the last time at the end of yet another successful performance. Each night so far had been a complete sell out, which was attributed in large part to Chris's and Gabriella's performance, at least the way Rodger saw it. Even after so many performances and knowing she could dance through the entire ballet in her sleep by now didn't take away from the adrenaline Gabriella felt after every single performance, a feeling that she knew Chris shared with her. They shared their usual hug with each other and some of the other dancers before Chris and Gabriella walked to their respective dressing rooms, knowing they would have more time to talk after they both stepped out of their costumes and freshened up.

As soon as Gabriella closed and locked the door to her dressing room, the façade of a happy woman crumbled as Gabriella recalled the past 48 hours despite the brief high from performing she experienced earlier. A number of things had happened so quickly that Gabriella didn't even know where to begin sorting it out. She had finally made a choice, what her future would be, but the satisfaction she should have found in such an important decision was never realized. Gabriella had been kept so busy since then with the performances, royal events, and discussions with her family that she'd been unable to call Tessa, Sharpay, or Taylor, let alone Troy, to discuss everything. Only Emma and Chris really knew what happened and what she was going through and that was only because of the therapy sessions and performances.

Gabriella quickly took off her costume and cleaned her face of all her makeup, welcoming the feel of her comfortable jeans and t-shirt. When she reached for the hooded sweatshirt with the words East High and a basketball graphic under it, seeing Troy's name and number on the sleeves, Gabriella paused for a moment, running her fingers over his name, wishing she could capture that happiness she felt back in high school, before she knew what the true meaning of royal duty was. She slipped the white sweatshirt over her head, smiling for the first time since she entered her dressing room as she thought about the day years ago Troy was told that Gabriella had Chad smuggle this very article of clothing out of his room along with two t-shirts. 'Those definitely were the times…'

Her thoughts were interrupted though with a familiar knock on the door. "Come on Ella, you are taking forever tonight!" complained Chris, causing Gabriella to roll her eyes despite the fact she knew he couldn't see her.

"Hold your horses, I'm almost done!" she called out, looking around and turning off the vanity lights before grabbing her purse with her left hand, some part of her thinking about how light her wrist felt with the absence of the bracelet it used to wear religiously before two nights ago.

When Gabriella finally threw open the dressing room door, she saw Chris leaning up against the opposite wall, his right leg bent at the knee while his foot rested against the wall. "Wow, declaring to the world what your decision is huh?" smirked Chris, thinking how proud he was of her at the moment. "Nothing screams it to the world like that. I mean, the varsity jacket was a bit pushing it at the game but that sweatshirt, knowing full well that there are people out there waiting for you, that's going to cause gossip. Love it Ella!"

Gabriella just shrugged, knowing it would probably get her in trouble but needing the comfort of wearing Troy's sweatshirt just then. "It's not a huge rebellious action like you make it out to be Chris. It was a subconscious choice today but I'm glad I made it."

Chris just nodded his head, pushing off the wall to walk with Gabriella down the hall and to the double doors that led outside. "Have you told him yet? About your decision?"

"Haven't had the chance. Things have been so chaotic since Wednesday, well you know what I've been going through. It's almost like I cut off the right arm of my Grandmother or something," murmured Gabriella, thinking of the trouble Wednesday night had started within the palace walls. "I'm only grateful that they deem it necessary to act like nothing is wrong in public. Gives me and my parents too a break from it all."

The two suspended their talk as soon as they were outside and greeted with fans who wanted autographs and pictures. Gabriella saw Paul waiting for her a few yards away while he watched from a distance to make sure nothing out of hand happened. The security team had gotten used to the fandom that usually waited outside of the stage exit in the past weeks, mostly little girls and their parents. After the usual fifteen minutes, Paul approached the crowd and started working at freeing Gabriella with Chris right behind them.

This time though, instead of walking straight from there to the parking lot a few blocks away reserved just for theater employees and the dancers, Gabriella stopped, feeling his presence before actually seeing Troy watching her from the shadows of a nearby building. Her heart sped up in excitement and she took off running towards him, coming up short when Troy stepped into the light from a nearby streetlamp and she saw the hard angles of his face, the sharp gaze of his cobalt eyes.

"Troy?" she asked hesitantly, not knowing what was wrong, all excitement in unexpectedly seeing him gone.

There was an involuntary hiss that passed through Troy's lips as his eyes took in what she had the nerve to wear when she was engaged to another man. "How could you wear that, after what you've done? That's one of the biggest slaps in the face you could give me Gabriella! Or is that your goal? To torture me with the memories of what was once upon a time?"

Gabriella blinked several times, trying to push aside the shock and surprise at hearing Troy's words. "What are you talking about? I'd never want to torture you. That's the last thing I'd ever want to do."

"Then why Gabriella? Why did you do what you did on Wednesday night?" demanded Troy, letting his anger finally have the outlet it needed, not caring that he saw Gabriella take an involuntary step back from him as she sensed the anger roll off of him.

"You know about Wednesday?" she asked, frightened by Troy's behavior that seemed to take over his usually calm personality. "Aren't you happy?"

Troy let out a harsh laugh. "Happy? How the hell could I be happy about this? Why didn't you tell me? Did you not have the guts to do it? I talked to you on the phone hours before but you didn't tell me. Why Gabriella?"

Gabriella felt her heart speed up as she became more and more uncertain about what was going on. 'If he knows about Wednesday night, why is he so angry? And how did he find out?'

When only silence answered him, Troy growled in frustration, his fury building with each second that went by that she didn't tell him the truth. "God damn it Gabriella! The least I would have expected you to do was to tell me to get lost to my face! How could you let me find this out through a newspaper?"

This caught Gabriella's attention, realizing in that moment that Troy knew about Wednesday but didn't have the right idea about it. "What did the newspaper say?" she whispered, dread filling her soul as the pieces of the puzzle began to come together.

"You were there, why don't you tell me? Never mind, I'm not one for games so I'll just tell you. The newspaper declared that you were proposed to on Wednesday night by Lord Patrick Diaz or whatever his title is. Do you deny that?" asked Troy in a harsh voice, his eyes boring into hers.

"No, that's the truth. Patrick did propose to me on Wednesday," answered Gabriella, knowing that if a newspaper published it that things back at the palace would only get uglier for her, a thought that passed quickly through her mind before she refocused on Troy. "What else did it say?"

"It didn't have to say anything else. There were pictures Gabriella, of you and that guy! If you were getting so serious with him to know that he was going to propose and that you would accept him, why did you have to string me along? Why couldn't you just have told me to take a hike?" questioned Troy, hating the misery that was currently taking a hold of him, pushing aside the anger he was desperately clinging to because it was much easier to handle with anger in his veins instead of heartache. "Why didn't you just let me go?"

The shakiness and vulnerable tone in Troy's voice now ripped at Gabriella's heart, pulling at her conscience that had been telling her to be truthful with him for a while now. Seeing the sharpness of his facial expression fade only to be replaced by a sad dullness in his eyes only added to Gabriella's guilt. "I couldn't Troy, I couldn't let you go. I tried, I did, but I was too selfish. I couldn't lose you! You're the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I did what I did on Wednesday for us. You must know that, despite what you think happened on Wednesday."

As quickly as it had left him, some of the anger returned just then, hearing Gabriella claim that she cared for him. "What I think happened? For us? Gabriella, there were fucking pictures for the world to see, of Patrick on his knee proposing, of you kissing!"

This tidbit caught Gabriella completely off guard, her mind racing back to the memory of Wednesday night, trying to remember if she spotted anyone else nearby. When she failed to remember any flashes of light or any signs of people out there on the field with her and Patrick, Gabriella pushed aside the wonderment on how the pictures were taken to focus on how to handle Troy now that she understood what exactly he was talking about now. "Yes, Patrick proposed expecting me to say yes on Wednesday but…"

"No, no 'but' from you. Gabriella, I love you, so much that it hurts. How can you do this to me? To us? You know we are meant to be together, that we are so good together. What could possibly make you do this?" interrupted Troy, not wanting to hear any excuses but just the reason as to why Gabriella decided to break his heart.

"I didn't do what you think I did Troy," Gabriella informed him. "I could never! Do you really think I could be that big of a bitch and accept Patrick's proposal and then wear your sweatshirt to feel closer to you days after? Do you have that low of a regard for me to think me capable of that?"

Her genuine sounding denial made Troy pause, wondering if maybe things were different than he thought they were, but he pushed it aside in the end as visions of the pictures in the newspaper came back. "Just tell me the truth Gabriella! Tell me to my face that you are now engaged, after everything I have done for you, to be with you!"

She heard his demands but wanted to believe he couldn't really be this enraged, this irrational. "Troy, this isn't like you! Why won't you listen to me? I didn't accept the proposal, I told Patrick no!"

"Stop lying!" yelled Troy, feeling fury return yet again at her denial. "I saw the pictures! The media are a slick bunch but a reputable newspaper like that wouldn't risk its reputation on some computer altered pictures. I know what I saw! Just fess up, you're caught. Just tell me, let me hear it from your mouth!"

"I can't do that Troy, I'd be lying to you then! Why do you not believe me? What have I done to lose your trust so suddenly?" begged Gabriella, anger and hurt mingling in her own veins now. "Patrick did propose but when it comes down to it, I would never be able to live with myself if I married him when my heart and soul belong to you! I didn't know he was going to propose that night!"

"Have you changed so much since being a princess that you can't even own up to one simple truth? Why can't you tell me the truth that you are Patrick's fiancé, that you chose him over me, that we are no longer dating!" exclaimed Troy, fueled so much with his frustration with the situation and hearing all of Gabriella's denials that he flew right by the gut feeling he had that he had it wrong.

"Because I didn't accept!" screamed Gabriella, tears of frustration and misery filling her eyes. "I couldn't Troy! I wish you'd believe me!"

Paul, seeing the heated argument attracting people's attentions, decided it was time to step in. He quickly approached the feuding couple and in a hushed voice said, "Look, I know this is really important for you two to talk about but I highly recommend moving this somewhere else like the palace or Troy's place."

Troy spared Paul a quick glance before focusing again on Gabriella's face, wondering how she could lie to him and still stare him in the eyes. "No, forget it. This isn't worth it. If Gabriella won't own up to her new status then there's no use. I just want you to know Gabriella that you've broken me, completely. I hope you're happy."

As Troy spun on his heel and stalked off into the night, Gabriella lost all anger towards the assumption Troy had held onto so tightly. Instead, the need to comfort him, to make Troy see the truth, took root causing Gabriella to start following him, the glimpse of a broken Troy breaking her heart. Paul and Chris both stopped her, neither of them wanting to see where the rest of this argument would go if given the chance at the moment.

"Just let him go Ella. Troy isn't seeing straight right now, neither are you," stated Chris, giving Gabriella's shoulder a squeeze with the hand that rested there. "Let him cool off, let him think about things. I'm sure he'll come around to realize later his mistake in not listening."

"Chris is right. Troy is just hurt Gabriella, as I'd imagine I would be too if I thought Emma was engaged to someone else and not married to me," added Paul, seeing where both Troy and Gabriella were coming from at that moment. "Let's not give the media and public at large any more fodder to make your life worse at the palace okay?"

Gabriella sighed, the rational part of her brain seeing the logic in Paul's words. "I guess I have no choice. The Troy tonight though, he was so unlike himself."

Chris readily agreed, unable to recall when he had seen the other man lose his cool so badly. "It's just the pain Ella, the shock. He'll see in time that you were telling the truth, especially as the news begins to circulate that you aren't even seeing Patrick anymore. Troy's smart, he'll have everything worked out in no time and will be begging for your forgiveness."

Gabriella shook her head though, immediately disagreeing. "No, it's me that should be apologizing to him. I need to tell Troy about everything, about Wednesday and about this stupid ancient royal tradition I've honored until two days ago. He needs to know it all and if Troy still won't listen or have me then, then I'll have my answer as to whether or not we really are fated to be together."

When the first tear rolled down Gabriella's cheek, followed shortly by another, Chris enveloped her in a crushing hug, feeling awful for her and Troy both. Eventually, all three walked together to the parking lot where Gabriella got into the passenger's seat, allowing Paul to drive her back to the palace. Gabriella spent the entire ride there wondering what she should do now and how she could have stupidly allowed for things to get so bad between her and Troy, knowing then that Gabriella may have very well lost the one man that meant the world to her.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

After texting and leaving Troy a few voicemails throughout the night and again this morning but never hearing back from him, Gabriella resigned herself to the fact that she wouldn't be able to talk to him just then, as much as she wanted to. A part of her was upset that Troy believed the worst in her but the other part, the part that knew she was hiding what she was, understood and just wanted to make things right. Gabriella sighed as she put her hair brush down on the counter, studying her reflection, the perfect image everyone in Copanvy expected her to be. 'If only being the perfect princess was as simple as looking like it.'

Gabriella grabbed her dance bag and her bag she packed with surprise gifts for the girls at the teen center before she walked down to the smallest dining room to have some breakfast before starting her Saturday. One of the male servants quickly but nervously took out Gabriella's usual chair and helped her sit, leaving her as soon as he heard her sharp intake of breath as her eyes landed on the newspaper waiting for her.

"Secret love affair gone wrong? Prince Patrick the real deal in near future?" she read aloud, her own heartbeat pounding loudly in her ears. "No, this can't be right!"

"Oh, but it is," remarked Lauren, coming into the room with a disappointed look on her face with a matching expression on Edward's as well as he took his seat at the table too. "This is exactly the type of nonsense we didn't want involved in your life Gabriella."

Gabriella's eyes scanned the front page news article, most of it luckily only talking about the possibility of what happened last night, meaning the security team had successfully kept anyone who could have really caused trouble far away from the argument she and Troy had the night before. What saddened her were the pictures of them arguing but even more so the picture of Troy walking away from her, an obvious hurt and wounded expression on his face. 'God, I really hurt him bad this time. I need to talk to him, make him listen.'

"You do realize that you've put this family, this country, but most importantly yourself in a tough situation now, don't you Gabriella?" stated Edward, studying his granddaughter as she frantically read the newspaper article again as he sipped his coffee. "Reading that over and over isn't going to make it any better. They even cite a source who talks about how you've been dating Troy for some time now. Your history from back in high school, after all we did to cover that up, to make it easier to settle in here."

Pushing back the tears that threatened to fall, Gabriella sadly shook her head. "It wasn't supposed to be this way. I was going to make everything right."

Lauren's interest immediately piqued with that remark. "Do you mean to tell me that after all these past few days you were actually going to go back and accept Patrick's proposal like we suggested?"

Gabriella bit the corner of her lip as her appetite for the breakfast put in front of her disappeared. In her heart, Gabriella knew that what she had really meant, what Gabriella still wanted, was just to be with Troy, whatever the cost, but her mind was also telling her that she had to also consider her royal responsibilities, the largest and dominant one being now, the expectation of Gabriella marrying Patrick after telling him no.

_Gabriella felt butterflies rapidly flutter in her stomach as Patrick knelt down before her, clearing his throat before kissing the back of her left hand right below where the diamond bracelet Patrick had given her rested. __"Gabriella Felicia Anna Lauren Montez, Princess of Copanvy, will you do me the great honor of being my wife, my future queen of my heart, and take me as I am, to share your life with me for the rest of time?"_

_Joining the nerves in her stomach, Gabriella's heart sped up, knowing that this was the moment a lot of people had been waiting for, from the __Copanvy Royal Advisory Council to the people of Copanvy, to her own family. Before she knew it, tears filled her eyes, knowing that she was going to hurt someone right now, whichever way she answered but knew she had to stick with what she had decided on doing earlier today, despite this new event._

_"Patrick…" she started, her voice actually trembling as a tear slid down her face unchecked. Gabriella felt her throat closing with the tears that threatened to fall but she cleared her throat, fighting it back. "I can't marry you."_

_Four simple words left her mouth, words that were sent directly to Patrick's heart that was now shattering from the pain at hearing and understanding them. "Why?" he whispered, unconsciously clutching Gabriella's left hand a little tighter. "This is what was meant to be, what is expected of us. Gabriella, despite that, I do love you. Don't you know that?"_

_Gabriella drew in a shaky breath, knowing she had to remain strong but finding it difficult seeing the vulnerability in Patrick's eyes, the pain in his voice. "I do know that Patrick and any woman would be lucky to have you as the main man in her life, honest. I just, Patrick please understand that I do love you, you are amazing, but I just, I'm not in love with you."_

_Tense silence formed between them as Patrick reluctantly stood up, his hopes for the night shattering along while his sense of failure built. "This is what we were meant to do though. Maybe you aren't in love with me now but couldn't you learn to be in time? After all, most arranged marriages aren't love marriages but the fact that we love each other now is a great foundation to eventually be in love with each other."_

_"As hard as it is for me to say this Patrick," started Gabriella, taking in another deep breath to try to calm her emotions, "I don't think I can ever be in love with you while my heart belongs to another."_

_"But so many people are expecting this Gabriella! I thought, well I thought that despite you dating Troy too that you would see that you and I are what's best for Copanvy, that we were meant to be," argued Patrick, his misery giving way to his own sense of duty which he himself had been charged with. "Does that not matter to you anymore?"_

_Gabriella shook her head, knowing that uttering the next few sentences would be her turning point, the point of no return. "It does matter to me, what is best for Copanvy, which is why I cannot marry you. I cannot in my right mind lead you on and the people of Copanvy to believe that I can be a strong and happy ruler of a country when I cannot be with the one person I'm in love with. You and I were meant to meet and go through this journey together but we are not meant to be in the end Patrick. I can't fool you into believing that we are because we aren't, no matter how hard this is for me to tell you all this. You really helped me adjust to the idea of being arranged and what my future could look like but I can't in my right mind commit myself to you for the rest of our lives."_

_Patrick studied the determination in Gabriella's face behind the sadness he believed she truly felt about tonight. "So what are you going to do? Surely you aren't going to accept another suitor like Sergio…"_

_"Absolutely not. Patrick, if I were going to follow the path that so many in Copanvy want me to, what my grandparents want me to, you would be my selection, please don't doubt that. I, well, I have to be true to myself," returned Gabriella, her voice softening as she thought about her deep bond with Troy. "I know there will be ramifications but I need to do this, I'm sorry Patrick."_

_He pushed back any sad emotions he felt, knowing that Gabriella's mind was already made up. "I guess then there isn't anything I can do to change your mind."_

_"I'm sorry," she replied, slowly slipping her left hand out of his grasp, another tear rolling down her cheek._

_Not trusting his voice any further, Patrick just nodded his head and began walking back to the car, not even extending his arm out to Gabriella as he normally would have out of knowing he wouldn't be able to touch her again without losing complete control over his emotions. When Patrick finally reached the car, he got in and waited for Gabriella to join him, a few minutes behind._

_Neither spoke a word the entire drive back, neither knowing what to say to make the situation better. When they had finally arrived at the palace, Patrick parked the car but didn't turn off the engine, knowing it wouldn't be long before he left. "So this is it huh?" he finally asked, unable to prevent himself from asking the one question he wasn't sure he wanted the answer to._

_Gabriella toyed with the charm bracelet she wore on her right wrist, drawing courage from it. "It is, I'm sorry Patrick."_

_As Patrick watched Gabriella unclasp the diamond bracelet he gave her, Patrick shook his head and placed a gentle hand over the cold piece of jewelry before she could slip it off. "No, keep it. This isn't the end of me being in your life Gabriella, even if it is just as a friend."_

_Gabriella nodded her head in understanding, somehow relieved that Patrick seemed to be handling things better now. "I better go inside."_

_After allowing their eyes to meet again one last time, Gabriella undid her seatbelt and got out of the car, making her way to the palace doors she usually entered through after dates with Patrick. She watched as Patrick drove off into the night, feeling a part of her heart ache for what she just did while most of her felt a huge weight lifted off of her shoulders, knowing that there was definitely no turning back now._

'At least I thought there would be no turning back,' she thought, coming back to the present moment from her reflection, deciding on playing it a bit safe with her grandparents as she still wanted to buy some time to try to get back in touch with Troy. "I don't think Patrick would accept me if I did go back Grandmother."

"Of course he would," answered Edward. "It would be the Diaz's greatest honor to have their youngest son become the prince of Copanvy. As much as I may not like Raul and his tactics, his youngest seems to be the only one of the suitors you have really spent time with that you could be somewhat happy with."

"Then you know I'd never be fully happy," stated Gabriella, daring to look back at her grandfather, who was peering back at her over the coffee cup he was drinking from.

Lauren and Edward exchanged a look before Lauren replied, "We understand that you may not be fully happy but you must know that the blood you were born with dictates that you give up some of your personal feelings and life for this country. Your grandfather and I were truly arranged, without the choices you have been given, and we have managed to get by and do love each other."

"And we expect the same from you, that commitment to put your country first," added Edward. "So, should we expect to be throwing a birthday and engagement ball in December?"

"No, I would rather not," answered Gabriella, getting up as she ignored the untouched breakfast before her. "If what you are telling me is what you both and this country expects of me, I don't have anything to celebrate this year or ever again. Excuse me, I'm late for the teen center."

Before Lauren or Edward could say anything further, Gabriella quickly left the room, picking up her bags, and vacated the palace grounds as fast as she could, strongly feeling the need to get as far away as she could just then.

* * *

"Bolton, dude, you need to calm down," said the familiar voice of Chad from the other side of the line.

"I can't!" exclaimed Troy, almost wanting chuck the cell phone in his right hand as he continued to pace outside on the balcony of his apartment. "Gabriella is fucking engaged to that bastard and there's nothing I can do about it! She can't even tell me to my face she is!"

"Did you sleep at all last night?" asked Chucky, his voice carrying over the line from where he sat next to Chad in Taylor and Chad's living room with Chad's cell phone on speaker. "That could be why you are being so irrational man."

Troy let out a harsh laugh at this. "Irrational? Chucky, don't you think I deserve to be angry about this? About Gabriella's betrayal?"

"What if she didn't though Troy? What if she was telling you the truth and she turned Patrick down?" returned Chucky, getting a slap on the arm from Chad.

"Dude, he's clearly heart broken by this! How can you not support him and take her side?" demanded Chad.

"Well maybe it's too early for your mind to comprehend since it is 8:30 in the morning but why the hell would Gab lie to him about this? There's no point!" argued Chucky, another smack heard over the line, this time Troy assuming was Chucky returning Chad's slap from earlier.

Hearing Chucky's argument, one that echoed the one that Troy's heart had been trying to get through to his brain, made Troy more doubtful about what he thought was his firm understanding of the situation. "Both of you, stop!" a female voice yelled from the other side, a voice Troy recognized as being Taylor's voice laced with some sleepiness from probably having been woken up by the arguing siblings. "What are you two yelling about this early? Aren't you usually out for your morning run now?"

"Troy is on the phone, heartbroken because of your best friend," stated Chad, silence following his words.

Troy wished he could be there in that living room, to see what was going on, the expression on Taylor's face as he had no doubt Taylor knew what was going on. Breaking the silence, Troy heard Chucky's voice say, "See Chad, there's no way Gabriella accepted Patrick. She's not malicious like that!"

"Then why is Troy thousands of miles away from us completely heartbroken?" challenged Chad just as Troy glanced at the clock and realized that he was late for his scheduled game with Luka at the teen center.

"Shit!" cursed Troy softly, sliding on his tennis shoes and grabbing his car keys and wallet from the table before locking up the apartment and getting into his car to start driving while still listening to the discussion on the other end of the line. So far all he was able to get from Taylor's participation in the conversation was that Gabriella was hurting too, that piece of information really not making Troy feel any better.

"Why would Gabriella be pictured kissing that other guy if she said no?" threw back Chad, feeling very defensive of the situation on behalf of his best friend at the moment. "It's not like Troy could have taken that picture, submitted it to a newspaper, only to hurt himself in the end."

"Of course Troy didn't take those pictures!" exclaimed Taylor, getting more annoyed at her husband by the second. "It's clear from what you two told me that he was surprised when he saw the newspaper. Gabriella wouldn't do that to him, not by a long shot. She is in love with him you idiot!"

Chucky joined in by saying, "Your wife has a very valid point as usual Chad. Pictures can be printed out of order and no one would know the difference especially if there are no time stamps. It's clear someone knew about the proposal, someone outside of Gabriella's trusted photographers."

There was a pause before Taylor asked, "Do you think it was a set up?"

This piqued Troy's attention, realizing he hadn't questioned where the source of the pictures had come from, letting that thought run through his mind as he stopped at a red light. "You think Patrick is capable of setting her up like that? I know we aren't his biggest fans and we don't know the guy but it's hard to imagine him doing something like that, especially if he cares for her in any way," answered Chucky.

"Taylor, I love you but what you are saying just doesn't make any sense! Why can't you just admit that your best friend has coldly hurt mine?" asked Chad, his taking Troy's side in things making Troy feel a bit better about things.

Taylor's response though was like throwing cold water on Troy, making him realize another point of view in the matter he hadn't considered as he sobered from the little effect the beers with Tomas had on him the night before. "Because you don't seem to know the truth Chad. Think about it, if she did or didn't, you have to remember that she did what she did out of what Gabriella thought was right. Even if what you are saying was true, that Gabriella did accept Patrick, do you think she truly did it out of desire and want? Gabriella has the unfortunate position of being a princess of a country with all that goes with it, including the responsibilities. Choosing Troy would cost her everything, don't you understand? Gabriella would have good reason to accept Patrick because her sense of duty and responsibility has always been there but to be honest, and I'm only saying this once, she didn't accept him."

There was another pause before Chad asked, "How do we know you aren't just protecting Gabriella?"

"As you are Troy? You don't have any proof that I'm not but seriously guys, especially you Troy if you are still listening, think about this long and hard. After everything Gabriella knows you have done for her Troy, after Riley, Alicia, Celeste and countless others who have interfered with your life together, do you really think Gabriella could have changed so much from who she was when we were all in high school?" answered Taylor, letting her words sink in without saying anything further.

Knowing that all three people on the other line were waiting on Troy's answer this time, feeling the pressure of having to comprehend and give them an answer, Troy said the first thing that came to mind. "I don't know. This is getting too hard Tay. Maybe I should have stayed with Celeste and not gotten involved in this whole world of Gabriella's now."

He heard her sigh and could practically imagine Taylor shaking her head in disappointment. "Then maybe you don't deserve her then after all Troy."

There was a shuffling of the phone on the other side before Troy heard Chad's voice much more clearly, indicating that the speakerphone feature had been turned off. "You all right man?"

"Yeah, I dunno," replied Troy, feeling the mix of emotions race through his body once again, for the hundredth time in the last twenty-four plus hours. "Look, I'm going to go. Thanks for being there man, having my back and all."

"Sure dude, anytime. Hit me back if you need to, k?" returned Chad.

"Thanks," said Troy before ending the call, dropping his cell phone onto the passenger seat before refocusing on the last part of the drive to the teen center.

Troy was in such a rush to make it inside before he was any later, he failed to see Gabriella walking to her own car, also too much in her own world to see Troy getting out of his car as Gabriella unlocked and then got into hers. Once inside, Troy ran inside and slowed down as he spotted Luka and saw the younger guy wave with a smile, letting Troy know silently his lateness was okay.

"Hey man, how's it going?" asked Troy, pumping fists with his "younger brother."

"Good. You just missed your lady though," replied Luka, earning a snort from Selena, who was sitting on the couch next to him with Mikey on her other side, drawing Troy's attention to the younger female.

"I doubt he'd care," she mumbled, looking straight at Troy, Selena's gaze unwavering.

Feeling annoyed at the attitude the teenager gave him, Troy allowed his words to slip right out without thinking much about it. "What is your problem Selena?"

"You," she simply answered, knowing she was taking a chance at Troy blowing up at her but seeing this as the best window she had to communicate with Troy about what she felt was a huge mistake on his part.

"Whoa, Selena, back off a bit there babe," interjected Luka, not liking the narrowed gaze she was currently focusing on his "big brother."

"No, let her have at it. It's clear she's got something bothering her," said Troy, refusing to look away from Selena's gaze. "Tell me Selena, what did I do to piss you off?"

Selena sighed, understanding now that Troy really was as clueless as she had feared. "It's not what you did but what you didn't do. You didn't believe Gabriella when she was clearly telling you the truth about Patrick."

Troy arched his scarred eyebrow questioningly at this. "I didn't believe Gabriella? Do you even know the truth, the whole picture Selena? I bet you don't because you sure don't know my side."

"I don't have to. Troy, she's heartbroken right now and it may not be completely your fault but it is in large part because you didn't give her a chance, you didn't believe in your supposed love for her, you didn't follow your gut," returned Selena, hitting a sensitive spot in Troy's being just then. "Gabriella takes on a large part of what happened on her, and maybe it is right that she does but when she left here just a few moments before you came in, all I saw was how utterly down she is today. Are you so sure about what you believe that you are willing to let Gabriella go again?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" voiced Troy, frustration clear in his tone.

The two teenaged guys remained silent as Selena just stared back at Troy, eventually replying, "Maybe because we are all cheering you on and would hate for you to leave everything the way it stands now, with you two both hurting for no good reason."

Troy let out a sarcastic laugh at this, shaking his head. "No good reason? You think the love of my life being engaged to another man isn't a good enough reason?"

"I think it would be if it was the truth. Troy, I'm asking you this not only for Gabriella, or you for that matter, but for me, for the rest of us who clearly look up to you both, to what you two share. Without you two being together, well, I think I'll lose all hope in true love and that belief Gabriella has reinstated in me that there is someone special for all of us out there," murmured Selena, happy at least that it seemed that Troy was absorbing everything she was saying to him. "If you and Gabriella can't work out, maybe there isn't such a thing as true love after all."

Allowing Selena's words to linger in his mind for a few moments longer, Troy just showed his understanding with a nod of his head before he walked away, silently telling Luka to follow him to the basketball court where they played for the next few hours, letting Troy focus on something other than his raw emotions and the severe doubts he now had about Gabriella and the situation he thought they were currently in.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Exactly one week later, Troy sat in his living room, looking at the clock, knowing he had an hour and a half until the curtain rose on Gabriella's closing night. Troy and Gabriella hadn't spoken in the past week and it wasn't from lack of trying on Gabriella's part. He had strategically avoided seeing her at the teen center as well as ignored all her calls and texts until they suddenly stopped on Thursday, two days ago. As much of a jerk Troy knew he was being, as much as his logical being knew that he should trust Gabriella above all media outlets, even if it was a reputable newspaper, Troy couldn't get himself to talk to Gabriella out of the pain he still felt, seeing Patrick on one knee in front of the only woman Troy ever truly loved, seeing the other man's lips on hers.

Troy ran his hands over his face as he let out a frustrated groan. 'Tonight is Gabriella's closing night. Why aren't you getting ready? Oh yeah Bolton, it's because she broke your heart. Did she really though? Troy you know she really isn't capable of such deceit, such heartlessness. Get over yourself already!'

"UGH, enough!" exclaimed Troy in the empty living room, tired of the internal debate he had had with himself on a daily basis in the past week. 'Then give in and go see Gabriella's last performance. You'll regret it otherwise, that much is a guarantee. Nothing has to happen if you go. Besides, Luka and the rest of the teens from the center are expecting you and even gave you a ticket to sit with them in the orchestra area, sixth row.'

Troy rolled his eyes as his mind, or maybe it was his heart, spoke out of turn, thinking for sure now that all this drama and heartache was driving him nuts. His eyes darted back to the clock on the wall and saw that he still had time to get ready and make it before the theater doors closed. Knowing there was no time to spare, Troy made up his mind and got up to head to his bedroom to throw on some nicer clothes than his current attire of jeans and a t-shirt.

When he was finally ready twenty minutes later, Troy grabbed his wallet, cell, and his keys before throwing open his front door, stopping when he saw Tomas standing there about to knock, his closed fist raised now in midair. "Tomas! I wasn't expecting you!"

"You weren't?" asked Tomas, giving Troy a quizzical look. "Remember, guys night? Beer, poker?"

"Shit man, I totally forgot," returned Troy, smacking his forehead with his right hand.

Tomas surveyed Troy's clothing, a pair of black slacks with a gray button up shirt, and knew instantly that Troy was dressed up for something. "I can tell that much by how dressed up you are. Where are you going exactly?"

Troy shifted from his right foot to his left foot, deciding finally to be honest with his teammate and friend. "I convinced myself to go to Gabriella's last performance tonight but we can totally stay. You're a sign that I'm not supposed to go."

Tomas stared at Troy in amazement, glad that Troy was finally coming around. "No way Bolton, you're going! If anything, I'm here to make sure you do go!"

"What? But Tomas, we have plans," protested Troy, feeling Tomas's hand wrap around his upper arm and drag Troy over the threshold, closing the door behind them.

After snatching the keys out of Troy's left hand, Tomas locked the door before looking back at Troy. "No we don't! You didn't even remember so it doesn't count as a valid excuse! Now get moving Troy! What on Earth is stopping you?"

"Fear," Troy said simply, knowing it was the truth as soon as the words slipped past his lips.

"Then your fear will come true. I've listened to you all week, as I'm sure your mates in New Mexico have, debate all this and you know the truth, that I'm positive of. Tonight is your chance to make it all right again man," argued Tomas, pushing Troy in front of him to get them walking.

"I already figured that tonight was the right time, especially when logic kicked in this week and I kicked myself for believing the press," returned Troy, extending his hand out when they reached his car. "I guess this is it."

Tomas grinned as he dropped Troy's keys back into his waiting, open palm. "That it is. Go get your woman Troy."

They pumped fists before Troy got into his car and left, turning on the radio to help soothe his gathering nerves. He froze as he was getting on the highway, hearing lyrics that seemed to speak directly to his past with Gabriella, wondering if someone, somewhere, was trying to tell him something again.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air_

_See the lights,  
See the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello  
Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

Troy swerved just in time to miss being run over by a semi as he began to merge onto the highway and forced his thoughts back to driving, memories haunting him shortly after as he drove towards downtown Louvis. The memory from their first kiss at the Masquerade Ball came to mind the clearest, both masked but recognizing each other instantly, each other's matches, even if it was subconsciously. A smile appeared on his lips as he remembered the innocence of that moment, the shyness in their first tentative kiss, the chemistry that bloomed from that one moment, even more than they had experienced when they sang at the ski lodge just some time earlier than that.

'Fate really has always drawn us together, somehow, someway,' thought Troy, pulling off the highway and driving towards the theater, seeing he still had fifty minutes to make it, feeling an even stronger draw to be there tonight, to see her again.

A memory after the Masquerade Ball made an appearance just as Troy was parking his car, leaving him sitting there in the driver's seat as he recalled the night Gabriella had agreed to be his girlfriend way back then in high school.

_Troy entered the room again with an ice pack in one hand and a kitchen towel in the other. He sat down next to Gabriella and gently placed the ice pack against her wrist, wrapping the towel around her arm to hold it in place. Then, without speaking, Troy grabbed a pillow from the end of the couch and put it on his lap before gently coaxing Gabriella to lie down with her head on the pillow, her wrapped left arm resting on her stomach. Gabriella gazed back up at Troy, speechless at the seemingly unending amount of thoughtfulness and care he had shown her almost since they met at the ski lodge but especially within the last few days, particularly in the last couple of hours._

_He saw that amazed look on her face and chuckled, shaking his head a little. "Come now Brie, does it really surprise you after all that I have said, all that I have done, to see how very serious I am about caring for you in this special way? I really do like you Gabriella and I'd risk everything to see you truly happy, hopefully with me. Don't you know that by now?"_

_Gabriella smiled, touched by the soft words she just heard him say to her. "I think I'm finally starting to fully understand it for what it is Troy," said Gabriella as she slowly reached up her right arm to place her hand on the side of his cheek, feeling her heart warm at the sight of him closing his eyes as he leaned into her hand. "And I am finally able to tell you now that I return your feelings, full heartedly, which is why I am willing to do everything I can to keep you safe, to keep you unharmed. I care about you that much Troy, even after knowing you for as little time as we really have."_

_"But that's where you're wrong Gabriella," murmured Troy as he opened his blue eyes to lovingly look back into her brown ones. "It's far worse staying away from you, being with you and being able to show my true feelings when I'm around you than it is to get beaten up by the toughest man out there. I have this feeling that as long as I am with you, everything will turn out to be just fine."_

_"You don't know that though," argued Gabriella in a soft voice, fighting her conflicting emotions and thoughts in her mind._

_"And neither do you," returned Troy. He turned his head and kissed her palm, gratified to see that sweet smile reappear on her lips. "Please Brie, let's try us out. What do we have to lose as long as we have each other?"_

_Gabriella was still fighting the internal battle between her logical mind and her romantic heart when Troy leaned down and their lips met in a shy kiss. She felt herself give Troy the answer he was looking for when she lifted her head off the pillow to kiss him again as he pulled away, this time sharing a more passionate, lingering kiss than before. The pain in her left wrist was forgotten as she wove her right hand through his hair as he began to deepen it, eventually slowly pulling away to look down at the beautiful girl laying on his lap, the girl who had answered his prayers that filled the last month._

_"Just please, promise me you won't get yourself hurt okay?" requested Gabriella. "I'd never live with myself if something were to happen to you because of us dating Troy."_

_"I won't, don't worry. Besides, I am smart enough to know that as much as I want to run outside and scream at the top of my lungs that I have the most wonderful, amazing, and gorgeous girlfriend in the world that I can't. For reasons out of our control, we can't celebrate our love the way that I would like to, out in the open, but having you here in my life, in the official role as my girlfriend, is more than enough for me now. As much as I hate this sneaking, I know it is necessary to keep us both safe and I would never do anything to endanger you, you must know that now," replied Troy. "God Brie, you've made me so happy tonight."_

_She smiled as she saw the truth of his words on his face, from his grin to his twinkling blue eyes. "As you have made me. You've turned a night that started out a bit rough into a memorable night for all the right reasons as far as the moments that involve you. It means a lot to see you struggle with your impulse to go back to West and torture Riley for what he did tonight and instead dedicate your energy and focus for caring for me. That's what attracts me to you Troy, your pure heart and intentions."_

_Troy flushed a little at her words before he said, "I wasn't always this way, just since you walked onto that stage at the ski lodge and into my life. Before, well, let's just say the Troy pre-Gabriella would have jumped at the chance to exchange blows with Riley over something like he did tonight but now, now you are my top priority Gabriella and I vow you always will be."_

'And how I've managed to screw that vow up,' Troy remarked to himself, shaking his head as he got out of his car, the need to make things right even more prominent in his mind than before, recalling all the amazing times he and Gabriella had shared, back then and even more recently before everything to so complicated.

Troy walked towards the front of the theater after locking his car, pulling his ticket out of his wallet as he approached the main doors, handing it over to the attendant, ignoring the flashing lights of cameras nearby as he entered the theater. A few minutes later, Troy found himself walking down the aisle of the orchestra seating, stopping as he arrived at his assigned row, seeing the many smiling faces excited to see him, minus Selena, who still hadn't spoken to him since their last talk. Troy smiled at all of them, including Selena, as he settled into his seat next to Luka, who separated Troy from Selena. After pumping fists with his "little brother," Troy turned his attention to Selena, who was still suspiciously looking at Troy.

"You actually came," she noted, meeting Troy's gaze head on.

"I did. Whether you believe it or not Selena, there is such a thing as true love, as much as you claim I have proven to you that it doesn't exist. I think I'll prove the opposite tonight, at least I hope," Troy murmured, chuckling a little as he saw the surprised look on Selena's face at his words.

"You mean, you finally believe what we've been trying to tell you all week?" asked Selena, amazed at the sudden change in Troy's behavior that she had seen at the shelter while he was there. "What changed your mind?"

"A little bit of you but more so our memories, what was too intense to ever truly forget. I had to figure this out for myself Selena but I appreciate your persistence in pushing me to fight when I didn't want to. Hopefully you'll give me your support now," replied Troy, smirking a little as Selena just nodded her head, a sweet smile on her face.

All conversation stopped as the orchestra warmed up and the lights half-dimmed indicating that the last performance of this season's ballet was going to start shortly. Troy turned his attention to the stage, listening to the music as it filled his ears, soothing the nerves that still gathered in his stomach as he waited for the curtain to rise to reveal the woman who owned his heart and soul.

* * *

Gabriella bit her lip as she finished doing her foundation for under her eyes, desperately trying to hide the dark circles that had gathered there from sleepless nights in the past week. Somehow Gabriella had managed to make it through each performance and royal appearance in the last week without anyone really noticing anything was off with her, well anyone that wasn't close to her. Her parents certainly noticed as well as Emma and Paul, Chris, and even Philippa, who had given her some special foundation she knew that hid lack of sleep well. 'The queen and king probably do too. Who am I kidding? They all must see that I look like crap. Question is, do they all know why?'

If the fight with Troy hadn't been enough, his ignoring her had hurt Gabriella that much more. All the blame couldn't be put on her problems with Troy though knowing that Thursday's meeting with the Copanvy Royal Advisory Council had a great deal to do with her worries too.

_Gabriella took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before she took her father's offered arm to follow her grandparents into the room where she instantly felt all twenty-eight pairs of eyes focus on her. Stephen sensed Gabriella's nervousness and placed a comforting hand over hers that was resting on his arm, looking down briefly at his daughter to tell her silently that everything would be all right in the end._

_Gathering her courage, Gabriella just gave him a small smile, taking the seat in front of the panel led by Raul as she did last time, leaving Stephen to stand behind his daughter once again, a move that did not go unnoticed by Raul._

_"Welcome your majesties, especially to you Princess Gabriella. Thank you for coming today," greeted Raul, bowing before taking his seat, seeing that Stephen had no intention of sitting while the other three members of the royal family already sat down. "It means a lot to Copanvy to know that you, Princess Gabriella, are reconsidering fulfilling your royal duty of being married."_

_Before Gabriella could respond, Stephen spoke up. "It was never a question of whether my daughter would marry but when and to whom Raul."_

_"Of course Prince Stephen, I meant no disrespect by it. However, the terms of the ancient tradition and law dictates that the princess must marry someone suitable for this country as he will not only be her husband but the future ruler of this country, following your footsteps of course. We are merely looking out for our country," countered Raul, forcing a smile on his lips. "We as a council have been very generous with the time given to Princess Gabriella to choose from the suitors we approved as well as to allow her to finish her desired schooling. Is it not fair for us to expect Princess Gabriella to fulfill her end of the compromise?"_

_"It is, of course, but only if you view her choice that you and the rest of this council has given her with an unbiased view," replied Stephen, knowing he had struck accurately as Raul paled a little at his words before quickly recovering. "This is your last session as part of the Copanvy Royal Advisory Council is it not?"_

_George Hernandez, who was to become the next Head of the Copanvy Royal Advisory Council in only a few days' time, decided it was best for him to step into the discussion that was quickly turning heated between both men. "Of course Prince Stephen. Every single person on this council was charged with keeping the interest of this country in mind and to see to it that the people of Copanvy were thought about above all else. This of course does not exclude the consideration of the happiness and well being of our royal family."_

_Raul's gaze narrowed on the other man sitting two seats down from him for a few moments before looking back at Stephen, careful to strip the true hostility from his eyes before doing so. "Prince Stephen, from your words, it would seem that Princess Gabriella has chosen well before her twenty-fifth birthday. Is this true?"_

_"I did choose but he didn't choose me," murmured Gabriella, her voice quiet but not enough to prevent her father and the panel of five men in front of her from not hearing it entirely._

_"Gabriella," warned Stephen lowly, knowing this would not end well._

_"It's the truth," answered Gabriella, looking back up at Stephen with tears in her eyes, her emotions too raw at that point from all the lack of sleep to be controlled._

_George's heart went out to the young woman as he saw the pain there on her face, suddenly feeling the need to protect her. "Princess Gabriella, if you haven't chosen yet, you do still have a few weeks," offered George, seeing her give him a grateful smile as she blinked back the tears._

_"That may be true but her time is running out and she knows perfectly well that she cannot choose who was last mentioned at our last meeting based on his lack of qualifications. It would also seem that he would not serve this country well either if the man in question chose his basketball career over our princess already," stated Raul, smirking as there were whispers of agreement from different parts of the room._

From there, the discussion got more heated with more people weighing in on Gabriella's future than she had even realized was possible, all driving home the need for Gabriella to make a choice and to make the smart choice for Copanvy. By the end, when Gabriella was finally allowed to leave, she had realized that Raul had been successful in one thing, making Gabriella realize that her future with Troy was just a mere dream, a hope that had since been dashed to pieces not only by Troy not wanting to talk to her but the clear understanding that Gabriella had a duty she had to fulfill as to not lose the respect of her country.

She glanced at the clock on the wall and grimaced as she realized that she was running out of time to prepare one last time for the ballet that had managed to parallel her life in some ways while also taking her away from it all when everything in real life got too crazy. Gabriella grabbed the remote for her stereo and turned it on, putting the remote back down to focus on applying the rest of her makeup only to pause moments later as she was sliding the zipper up in the back of her first costume when she heard the lyrics of Taylor Swift's "Love Story" as it filled the dressing room.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet because we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Let's escape this town for a little while  
Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they're tryin' to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes,_

_Oh, oh_

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh, oh, yes  
We were both young when I first saw you_

Gabriella blinked back tears as moments from long ago flashed before her watery eyes, from Troy and Gabriella's exchange of "I love you" for the first time after having a dish washing soap war, during a tickling session, to the way Troy never gave up on her after Riley's rape, insisting that Gabriella was beautiful and worth fighting for, waiting for. Even when Troy had been engaged to another woman, Gabriella could still recall those caring blue eyes gazing at her, making sure she was all right after getting drugged at a club, and then reappearing here in Copanvy, accepting the complications in Gabriella's life he was blind to.

'He won't be blind much longer though, not if I can help it. If only he would talk to me though,' thought Gabriella sadly, remembering that despite the love she still felt beating in her heart for Troy that he didn't quite return it, at least now. 'And I can't blame him, for what he thought happened. He doesn't even know it all yet…'

There was a knock on the door before a stage assistant poked her head into the dressing room. "Anna, you have five minutes to be on stage. Break a leg!"

Gabriella just gave the other woman a smile before taking in a deep breath and letting it out to relax herself, knowing the butterflies in her stomach were there partially because of the nerves tied to closing night but more so about her uncertain future with the one man she knew she would love until the end of eternity.

* * *

"Ella, tonight was simply amazing!" exclaimed Chris, still on a high from the success of their closing night that ended an hour ago, swooping Gabriella up into his arms, twirling her around before setting her back on her feet, both now dressed in semi-formal attire, Chris in black slacks and a red button up shirt while Gabriella wore a navy blue chiffon halter top dress that ended at the top of her knees. "You really topped all your other performances my dear partner."

Gabriella laughed, hugging Chris back. "You did too! Who knew that closing night would go so well?"

"Of course me," volunteered Rodger as he walked up to his star principals of the season. "I knew to trust my gut when I wanted to pair you, Anna, up with Christopher as leads. You didn't let me down, not one bit. Those tears tonight were a fantastic touch too. It gave me goose bumps Anna, truly. Now, through those doors over there is a party to celebrate such a great season. Enjoy yourselves tonight."

Gabriella hugged Rodger before he left her and Chris alone again, both of their moods sobering as Gabriella's tears up on stage tonight came back to the forefront of their minds. "What was with that tonight Ella? You okay?"

Not wanting to ruin the night, Gabriella nodded, knowing that Chris knew she was lying. "Just real life and art imitating each other, that's all. I know I said this to you after our final, final bows tonight but you really were so spot on tonight Chris, not a single misstep. Tessa would have been so proud of you, just as I am."

"Well thank you Ella. Since the Royal Copanvy Ballet Company did decide to throw us this huge, lavish party in one of the most ritzy hotels in Louvis, I will let you get away with that brush off tonight but expect to talk soon, promise?" returned Chris, seeing Gabriella reluctantly nod. "Good. Now, ready to party?"

"Most definitely!" agreed Gabriella, wanting nothing but to get her mind off of her personal problems if only for a few moments longer.

About fifteen minutes or so after making her entrance to the party with Chris, applause greeting them both, Gabriella felt a familiar feeling of being watched, looking around the room quickly, hoping she was right, that he was here. Not seeing him immediately, Gabriella dismissed her hope as just that, a hope, especially as her family approached her, each giving her a hug and their congratulations.

The lightness of the moment vaporized though as Patrick appeared to Gabriella's left, leaving both of them a bit uncertain as to how to treat the other until Patrick made the first move, bowing in front of Gabriella before gingerly taking her left hand in his, kissing the back of it lightly before straightening. "Congratulations on ending your season on such a high note Gabriella."

"Thank you Patrick, for coming tonight and for saying that," replied Gabriella, smiling back at him. She saw Lauren and Edward both give her an approving look before they moved on to talk to some of the directors of the ballet company. Annette and Stephen remained close by but had moved enough away to give Gabriella and Patrick some private time to talk, Annette giving Gabriella a look that communicated with her daughter that they were there if things got too hard.

"Nothing but the truth," answered Patrick, swallowing some as he took in the beauty that was Gabriella. "You really do look lovely tonight. Troy is a lucky man."

Gabriella's eyes widened in surprise at Patrick's words, caught completely off guard. "What do you mean Patrick? There's nothing going on with me and Troy."

"Then perhaps I gave him too much credit, thinking Troy would know the treasure he has so securely within his grasp that no other man could even think of taking the love you have for him away," returned Patrick, his eyes observing Gabriella's reactions. "It was hard hearing you say no to my proposal that night but I think it's even harder knowing now that you still aren't happy. What will it take to make it so that you are?"

"Being able to have my own happy ending, being able to capture the right balance between my personal happiness and what is good for the country," replied Gabriella, knowing she could never lie to Patrick, knowing that he would know instantly if she tried.

Patrick considered this for a few moments, letting his mind wrap itself around her words. "What if I could help you find that balance? I know that you said no, believing that Troy was your answer to your happiness, to finding ever lasting love in your life. If he is out of the picture, I would like for you to consider me again as a viable option Gabriella if for no other reason than I would help you fulfill this royal obligation to Copanvy but also make sure that you are as happy as I could possibly make you, for the rest of our lives."

Instead of taking offense to how easily Patrick was dismissing Troy, Gabriella merely nodded her head, a part of her knowing that this was the best reaction she could give that would minimize a scene but also not box her into any commitments, one way or the other. "I appreciate that Patrick, I will keep that in mind."

"Good," answered Patrick, seeing some people nearby waiting to talk to Gabriella. "Well, I don't want to take up any more of your time on this special night for you when you should be celebrating the end to a successful season. Please, consider what I said tonight. You know how to reach me."

"Thank you," she murmured, returning the kisses on his cheeks that Patrick was giving her in a friendly gesture. 'I know I should be upset that Patrick is trying to get me to change my mind again but he also seemed to be accepting of it still. That's such an odd feeling that I got from him just now.'

Before Gabriella could think further on that, she felt the gaze trained on her again but this time locked eyes with the currently dark blue eyes several yards away from where he was standing next to Luka with Selena, Iyana, Brandi, and Mikey close by. Her heart sped up as Gabriella took a few hesitant steps in his direction, her breath caught in her throat as she did so, butterflies fluttering rapidly in her stomach as she made it half way there, stopping only when Sergio appeared from out of nowhere, stepping in front of Gabriella, blocking her view of Troy as Sergio praised Gabriella on her performance, hugging Gabriella and kissing her on the cheek before she realized what was happening.

She gave Sergio her best smile as she thanked him and made her quick excuses moments later, stepping around him, not caring how rude she was, to continue her journey towards Troy only to find that the spot he was just standing at was now vacant. Gabriella looked around in confusion until she finally saw him again, ready to meet Troy where he now stood next to a door in the ball room only to stop as their eyes met again, this time Gabriella seeing the sadness and disappointment clearly in his dark blue orbs before Troy shook his head, breaking their eye contact as he turned to leave.

Not able to bear having Troy leave her again, losing yet another chance to talk to him, Gabriella quickly worked her way through the crowd, thanking random congratulators with a smile before she finally made it to the door, crossing the threshold just in time to see Troy turn a corner down the hallway.

"Troy!" she yelled, not caring how unladylike she was being as she took off running down the hallway after him. "Troy!"

Gabriella assumed that Troy had purposely ducked out of sight only moments later though as she turned one last corner and realized she had no idea where Troy could have disappeared to as there were stairs to her right that went up and down, another long hallway in front of her, and doors that led to the outside on her left.

"Now what?" asked Gabriella of herself, feeling the despair of the moment take over as she stood there by herself in the hallway of the hotel, feeling completely alone yet again, reminding her of the song she heard in her dressing room earlier in the night. 'Maybe instead of waiting for Romeo to come to me though, I need to go to him and lay it all out on the table. That's the only way I'll ever know if this really was a true love story we were both meant to live or not, right?'

Making a decision Gabriella knew she would stick with, Gabriella gathered herself back together and put up the best front she could before turning around and heading back to the ballroom where the party was still in full swing, feeling a bit better in knowing what she would be doing in the next twenty-four hours.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Troy walked up the stairs to his apartment, his feet dragging with each step out of exhaustion that was finally setting in from being up most of the night, spending some of that time at a bar with most of it spent just sitting in his parked car out on the coast. He had hidden last night in the hall from Gabriella and had watched the emotions cross her face, aching to just hold her again, blocked by the jealousy and pain that had flared at seeing Gabriella being kissed, albeit on the cheek, by two different men.

'Of course that was an illogical response but it was a true reaction,' thought Troy as he finally reached his door, sliding the keys in to unlock it before swinging it open. Instantly, Troy felt that something was different in his apartment, picking up on the fresh scent that was unique to Gabriella, knowing then that she had either been there recently or was still there. 'Hopefully the latter…'

He went into the kitchen and living room first before padding down the hallway to his bedroom, having kicked off his dress shoes moments before at the front door. After glancing at the bathroom to see it unoccupied, Troy walked into his bedroom, his heart skipping several beats as he saw Gabriella curled up on her side, on the right side of the bed, dressed in a pair of black sweats with what looked like his old East High sweatshirt, the same one she had worn a over a week ago. A small smile appeared on his lips as he saw the teddy bear that Troy had given her for Valentine's Day back in high school tightly wrapped in her arms as she continued to sleep peacefully.

'When did she get here?' Troy wondered as he stepped further into the room, careful not to make too much noise. He grabbed an old University of Albuquerque fleece blanket from his closet and gently laid it over Gabriella's sleeping form, kneeling down next to the bed afterwards, his cobalt eyes taking in everything about the moment. Seeing Gabriella like this, sleeping so soundly, so innocently clutching pieces of their history together, made Troy question how he could have ever thought about leaving Gabriella so voluntarily, despite his insecurities and jealousies.

Unable to help himself, Troy leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Gabriella's forehead, instantly causing Gabriella to stir, opening her eyes moments later. "Troy?" she asked sleepily, unsure of whether Troy was real or imagined, seeing him there in the same clothes he had on last night, a tender look in his eyes.

"Hi," he replied, his own voice husky with emotion, brushing back some of her dark locks. "When did you get here? It's only 5 AM."

"Chris dropped me off after I got some things at the palace after the after party, probably around midnight. I tried to wait up for you but somehow all the lack of sleep from this week finally caught up to me," explained Gabriella, rubbing her eyes some before sitting up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed with the teddy bear still firmly within her grasp, smiling slightly as she saw the blanket Troy had put on her. "Thank you."

Troy shrugged his shoulders as he sat down next to her, suddenly unsure of what to do or say. The previous moment where Troy felt like nothing was wrong disappeared as all the problems that now surrounded him and Gabriella came flooding back. He cleared his throat knowing that despite the issues, this moment was his chance to do what he had wanted to do last night but had lost the opportunity to do due to his uncontrollable emotions. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you Gabriella."

When Troy brought himself to look at Gabriella finally after moments of silence passed between them, he was surprised to see the shocked expression on her face as she looked back at him. Gabriella, seeing Troy now gazing back at her, quickly gathered her thoughts but managed only to reply with, "What?"

If it had been any other moment, Troy would have laughed but he knew there was too much on the line now and had to get what he had to say out before he lost his nerve. "I'm sorry Gabriella, for not believing in you when you were clearly telling me the truth and for ignoring you while I was trying to figure it all out this past week."

"Troy, stop," responded Gabriella, still floored that he was the one apologizing. "You have nothing to be sorry for, I do though."

This time it was Troy's turn to look clueless as he absorbed Gabriella's words. "Okay, now what do you mean? You aren't engaged to Patrick now after my stupidity last week are you?"

Gabriella shook her head, getting an idea as to why Troy ran away the night before. "No, of course not. That's why you left last night isn't it? Seeing me with Patrick, with Sergio?"

"Perhaps," answered Troy, looking at his clasped hands that were resting on his lap, shame on his face. He jerked a little as he saw her petite hand lay on top of both of his, raising his face again to bravely look at Gabriella again, hope evident in his eyes.

"You don't have to worry about them Troy, not if I can help it. That's why I'm here, to let you know once and for all that if we can still work through this, I'd choose you any day of the year, hands down. I thought a lot about our history together today, from being forced to sing together at the ski lodge to how you were my strength when I had none after Riley's rape, to moving here, thousands of miles away from people you know and love just to be with me, accepting me and my situation without question," said Gabriella, squeezing Troy's right hand with her left, letting their fingers lace together. "There was even this song that came on yesterday that reminded me of how much history we have together but also how much our love means to me, even if it is difficult."

This made Troy pause, recalling the song he heard for the first time getting onto the freeway yesterday, recalling the name of it that the DJ had announced upon completion. "You aren't talking about "Love Story" are you?"

Gabriella stared back at Troy, shocked at the song he named, knowing that it sounded like it would be the right title for the song she had heard. "I am."

Troy chuckled, shaking his head as he looked away from Gabriella to look out his bedroom window, seeing the dark sky still outside. "I heard it on the radio yesterday too and thought about us. Probably had a lot of the same memories running through my head too Brie."

Hearing the nickname he had for her cross Troy's lips once again made Gabriella's heart melt, knowing somewhere in her being that things were going to work out, that tonight was so crucial to that. "Guess there was a reason for that, to remind us of what we have, what we share. Troy, I came over to tell you how very sorry I am, for letting you dangle without explanation for so long, for letting you believe that I was engaged to another man just because I was frustrated that you weren't listening to me and hurt that you'd believe me capable of doing that to you."

"Well it would seem that we both have a lot to apologize for but the important part is that we were both smart enough to listen to the signs we were given yesterday but more importantly to our own hearts that seem to be destined to be intertwined, just like our hands are now, for several lifetimes," replied Troy, lifting his free left hand up to cup Gabriella's cheek with his hand, leaning in and capturing her lips with his, both sighing in contentment, knowing that this was where they belonged, what they were both fated for.

Gabriella broke the passionate kiss as she felt the teddy bear falling to the floor, giving Troy a sheepish smile as she leaned over the bed to grab it, holding it safely under her right arm again. "Can't let the little guy get hurt or dirty."

"I can safely say he wasn't hurt in that little tumble thanks to the stuffing in him. Wait a second, are you telling me that you think my room is dirty Brie?" questioned Troy, arching his scarred eyebrow at her.

Deciding that actions meant more than words in this instance, Gabriella got up and detangled her hand with his so she could run her left index finger along a length of Troy's dresser, coming back to the bed to show Troy the dust she had just picked up. "Evidence enough to prove my point?"

Troy chuckled, grabbing a tissue from his nightstand and gently wiping Gabriella's finger clean so there was no longer dust clinging to her skin. "Point taken. What can I say, I haven't exactly been Mr. With It this past week."

Gabriella gave him a small smile as she sat back down next to him. "I haven't had the best of weeks either. Today was the best sleep I have had all week and I think it was because I was here, with you, even when I thought you hated me and weren't here. Just smelling your scent brought me comfort. All right, that just sounded weird."

"No, not at all. I totally understand," murmured Troy, sincerity in his eyes as he drew Gabriella towards him, happy to have her back in his arms and feeling her own arms snake around his shoulders to embrace him back.

As much as Gabriella was enjoying the feel of everything falling back into place with her and Troy, something told Gabriella that it wasn't so easy, not completely. It was then that Gabriella realized that Troy needed to not only hear her apology tonight but the whole truth of what was going on in Copanvy and her future, consequences be damned.

Troy felt Gabriella suddenly pull away, confusion written on his face as he looked at her, seeing Gabriella nibble on her bottom lip, a tell tale sign that something was bothering her. "Brie, what is it?"

Not being able to stand sitting still now, Gabriella sprung up from the bed, pacing back and forth at the foot of the bed as she tried to figure out how to tell Troy everything without leaving out anything crucial while not upsetting him too badly. 'Of course he's going to be upset, that's a lot of history and other things you haven't told Troy in how long Gabriella…'

As Gabriella continued to pace back and forth, Troy's stomach tightened as worry and nervousness radiated from her very skin. "Brie, what is it?" Seeing that Gabriella didn't seem to hear him, Troy stood up and put himself right in her path, putting his hands on her upper arms, stopping her movement. "Brie, please, just talk to me."

Gabriella almost lost her newfound courage as she gazed back into Troy's eyes that were filled with worry but more so vulnerable love. She swallowed, clearing hear throat of the nerves that had crept up there, hugging the teddy bear closer to her body, before she managed to speak again. "Troy, you don't know the full deal with Patrick, Sergio, and all these other men I've had thrown at me when all I've ever wanted was to be exclusive with you, where I belong."

"Then tell me now," replied Troy, seeing a troubled expression settle on Gabriella's face. "Whatever it is, it'll be okay Brie."

'Famous last words,' thought Gabriella before looking back at Troy. "Remember in high school when I told you I was a real princess and you told me it was what I was, not who? In the last year, something else has happened in my life that has made being a princess not what I am but more so who I am, how I live my life."

Troy stared at Gabriella for a few moments, his heart speeding up the longer Gabriella didn't say anything, her eyes locked on the head of the teddy bear in her arms. "Gabriella, please, just tell me. You're driving me nuts!"

With a sigh, Gabriella forced herself to look up at Troy as she said, "I'm expected to be engaged to an approved suitor by my 25th birthday, to be married at the very latest by my 26th. It's an ancient tradition that used to be a true arranged marriage at quite a younger age for the princess or prince who was in line to be rule Copanvy. If I don't marry someone the King and Queen, my grandparents, and the advisory council approve, I will cost my family the crown and let down the people of Copanvy. That's why Patrick proposed, why I couldn't be your girlfriend, what I've been hiding."

All the words that tumbled out of Gabriella's mouth at the high speed of an express train hit Troy's mind all at once, kicking his brain into overdrive. Unconsciously, his hands tightened around her upper arms as Gabriella nervously stared at him, seeing the struggle he was experiencing, knowing it was all her fault.

"So we have no future," whispered Troy, his hands on her arms falling away completely as the pain filled blue orbs met her worried brown ones. "We have no future together."

"No," started Gabriella, stopping as soon as she saw something in Troy's eyes shift from being soft with so much vulnerability to them to something much darker as his eyes became a dark blue.

"Then why the hell did you continue on with me Gabriella? Why didn't you tell me when I first showed up here? I bet you knew when we saw each other in Albuquerque too and didn't see fit to tell me. Why this game Gabriella? Did you get some sick amusement form this?" demanded Troy, feeling his heartache give way to an uncontrollable anger at her, at the situation.

"Troy, it wasn't like that!" exclaimed Gabriella, feeling her own defenses coming up at his attack. "I would never play with you like some cheap toy! Don't you know? I love you too much to do that to you."

A bitter laugh tumbled out of Troy's mouth as he shook his head. "Now that's just what I feel like right now Gabriella! A cheap toy that you played with until you ruined my life! Why couldn't you have told me, before I broke up with Celeste, before I dropped everything to be here with you, to try to make us work? Why couldn't you have told me that you had no intentions of us ever being together, of having the real chance I wanted so badly for us?"

"Because I couldn't! I couldn't because I don't ever want to hurt you like I am hurting you now. Regardless of what you think Troy, I'm in love with you, more so than I ever thought I would be back in high school, God, even more than when you put that garter on my leg at Taylor and Chad's wedding. You've sacrificed so much for me, for us, I couldn't do that to you! I was selfish, I admit it, but I couldn't stand losing you, not when we had just found each other again. You're my entire world Troy!" replied Gabriella, desperately trying to keep her voice from rising, not wanting to get into a fully fledged fight with him. "I know it was a mistake to wait this long, I know that now but I didn't then. All I saw then was a chance to try to work this out while I tried to make us fit into my future that I have no control over!"

"No control? You're a fucking princess Gabriella!" yelled Troy, hating the way his heart softened as he saw the tears gather in her eyes. "You of all people should get to say what you want to say, do what you want to do. If not keeping me around to play with me, why did you?"

"Weren't you just listening? I am in love with you Troy! What we've shared, it's been so amazing, despite the time, despite the distance. You were there for me when Alicia was at her worst, when Riley did his damage, when the paparazzi started hounding me, when I just needed someone who accepted me for me, not for the blood in my veins. I want us to work Troy, I do, but if you can't accept the fact that I made a mistake in not telling you, out of fear of losing you, if you would rather be back with Celeste, engaged to a woman with none of these complications, then I think we both have our answer," returned Gabriella, her frustration evident in her voice, on her face, but to a much lesser degree than her sadness, that it all came down to this. She stood there in front of Troy, both breathing heavily as they stared at each other, a myriad of emotions coursing through them both before she couldn't take it anymore.

Without another word, Gabriella took one last look at Troy, the image of him looking so upset, angry, and yet heartbroken etched in her mind, before she left the room, determined to leave Troy and his apartment before her heart was completely shattered, not that it wasn't already but into more finite pieces. When she reached the front door, Gabriella had no qualms about tearing it open without a second glance back behind her, about to walk over the threshold where there would be no turning back from when the doorknob was ripped out of her hand as the door slammed shut in front of her.

Before Gabriella could say anything, Troy roughly turned Gabriella around, slamming her back against the door as his lips roughly sought hers out, placing his palms against the door while Gabriella let her hands hang by her side for the first few moments until she snapped out of her shock and began to run her hands through his hair, encouraging his deepening of the kiss. They both moaned in deep satisfaction as their tongues finally brushed against each other, moving with the passion they both were feeling at that moment, breaking away moments later when air became an issue. Instead of pulling away like Gabriella half expected him too, Troy wrapped his muscular arms around her waist, pulling her close enough to him for their foreheads to rest together, each of them looking at each other, searching for all the answers to the hundreds of questions both of them had.

"I'm in love with you too Brie and I would never change that for the world," confessed Troy, feeling his heart piecing back together as the words left his mouth, knowing how very right it was to say. "Celeste is in the history, a past love. You are my now, perhaps not my future with what you told me back there, but you are at present my everything and that's all that matters to me. Forget everyone else, this is just about you and me. Can't we fight this? Fight this like we did all that adversity between East and West way back when?"

Gabriella laughed a little, giving him a small smile. "I wish it was that easy Troy, I really do. This advisory council is so strongly opinionated that they know what's best for this country, for me and it sadly doesn't include you. I tried Troy, I have."

"Wait, you brought me up in your list of suitors?" asked Troy, somehow shocked by this revelation.

She pulled back to see the astonished look on Troy's face before rolling her eyes. "Of course I did Troy. I meant it when I said I wanted this, us, to work, that I wasn't ready to let go yet. My grandparents know this, that you are what I want more than anything, that I'm willing to say what I came here to say to you to make us a reality. They know all too well actually and they are the other reason I didn't say anything sooner."

Troy stared back at Gabriella, wondering what else she could be hiding. "What is it? You aren't having Patrick's baby or anything are you?"

"Ugh, no!" exclaimed Gabriella, swatting Troy on the arm. "And this is serious Troy, please listen to me."

He saw her eyes beg and knew that whatever it was was definitely not a good thing. "I am, completely and totally."

"My grandparents told me that if I ever told you about this tradition and law, that if I ever thought to hint to you about this let alone tell you straight out, they would see to it that you were exiled to never return to Copanvy and I, again being selfish, I couldn't risk it," stated Gabriella, now asking for his forgiveness with her eyes, disarming Troy in more ways than he thought possible.

"Oh Brie, what in the world are we going to do?" he asked, bringing her body flush against his again, kissing the top of her head. "I'm not mad at you, I can't really be now. You've been dealing with so much on your shoulders alone. I can't believe people like the teens and volunteers at the teen center, at the homeless shelter, everywhere here in Copanvy would stand for such an old tradition to take away your happiness."

"They don't know," said Gabriella, closing her eyes to soak in the moment of being back in Troy's arms, relishing the feel of the moment knowing how close it had come to losing everything just moments before. "It's a royal, upper class thing. I have to tell you something else though Troy, before I lose my nerve."

Troy groaned as he heard this, not liking all these things coming out of the blue at him all at once but knowing he needed to hear her out. "Should I be terrified?"

Gabriella shook her head, pulling back so she could look him in the face. "I'm not choosing one of the suitors they picked out for me. I've made my choice, the same choice I made years ago, you. I'm not asking to get married, I'm not asking you for anything in return but to just grant me forgiveness and the gift of your love again."

"You never lost it Gabriella," he murmured, leaning his head down again to place a lingering kiss on her lips. "You really never did lose my love or me, regardless of what has happened. I love that you chose me but I thought you said earlier that we can't be."

"We can't be if I remain a princess, if I stay here in Copanvy. Part of the song yesterday inspired me to fight for us, to find that strength I used to have in abundance when I was younger, and go after what I want and I want you Wildcat, I want our love. Everyone has been trying to tell me how to feel, what to do, and I think it's time that I take my own future into my own hands. Let's run away Troy, together," said Gabriella, surprising both of them with her words. "If I can't be with you here, then we'll go somewhere else we can be together, back to New Mexico or even New York. We can make this work, however, wherever, we have to do this."

He studied Gabriella for some time, trying to gauge how serious Gabriella was, a tad taken aback when he realized that she was completely serious. "But Brie, you can't just drop being a princess like that. I've seen how you interact with the people of this country, how much they love you. I can't ask you to choose me over them like this, it isn't fair to them, to you. I can't be that selfish."

"But I was selfish in not telling you about this whole mess," argued Gabriella, uncertain as to where Troy was going with this.

"Maybe but you did it to keep us together, for the betterment of us. Tearing you apart from your destiny, from doing so many wonderful things for an entire country, that would be the ultimate act of selfishness on my part and it would hurt us in the long run. I know you Gabriella and I know you take your responsibilities seriously and with great care. I have seen how much you love this place, the people who reside here. No, we aren't running away Gabriella. We just have to find out some other way around this, one that doesn't involve anyone knowing I know and won't separate us. If you are willing to give up so much for me, I am willing to stand here by your side to figure this all out, to fight for us. Just please, no more secrets, no matter what they are, for whatever reason, okay?" returned Troy, his right hand now cupping her left cheek, smiling in response to the small smile on her lips now. He saw the way she looked at him in that moment, with adoration, respect, and love all there at once, as he was sure they were in his own, and knew that true to the song they both had listened to, their love was difficult but it was worth working for.

Troy chuckled as Gabriella tried to stifle a yawn that suddenly overcame Gabriella, kissing her forehead as she murmured her apologies. "I'm so sorry Troy."

"Come on, let's go to bed. You and I both have gone through enough in the past week plus and neither of us have been sleeping well, I can tell," replied Troy, bending over to pick up the teddy bear that was dropped when he had spun Gabriella around earlier, dusting him off before handing him back to her.

After slipping into a fresh pair of boxers and a t-shirt in the bathroom, Troy entered his bedroom, pausing for a moment to smile at the sight of Gabriella snuggled under the covers, the bear still in her arms. He slipped under the cotton sheets and comforter, instantly wrapping his arms around Gabriella's body, bringing their bodies closer together while they still gazed at each other's faces. "We'll make it through this Brie, I know we will."

"I can only hope you're right Wildcat. I love you Troy," she whispered, leaning in to lay a sweet kiss on his lips, which he happily returned.

"I love you too Gabriella," he murmured, closing his eyes finally shortly after he saw hers close first, both settling into a sleep that came easily this early morning, hope blooming in both of their hearts for their future, together.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

As she felt a pair of lips ghosting over her skin on her neck, Gabriella cracked open her eyes, blinking several times to adjust to the bright sunlight that filled the room, closing them again as she savored the amazing sensations Troy was causing to shoot through her body. "Mmm, Troy, that is so the way to wake up in the morning," she got out, opening her eyes again to see Troy's twinkling blue eyes that matched his chuckle. "What?"

"Nothing, you just amaze me in every way. We could make this a regular occurrence but I don't want to be charged with kidnapping Copanvy royalty when no one sees you for days," returned Troy, leaning down to slant his lips over hers, enjoying the returned pressure as she kissed him back, Gabriella being bold enough to slip her tongue into his waiting mouth. Troy shifted his weight so he wasn't crushing her before he allowed his right hand to slide down the side of her body, feeling every curve on his way, feeling her shiver as he slipped his hand under his sweatshirt she was wearing and what felt like a cotton shirt under that.

Before Troy could move upward from her stomach, before Gabriella could thread her fingers through his chestnut hair to bring him even closer, Gabriella's cell phone went off, a classical tone she knew belonged to her one and only dance partner. "Don't answer it," begged Troy, nibbling now on the other side of her neck that was exposed.

Gabriella gave it serious thought just before the ringtone ended and then started up again a few moments later. "It's Chris. He'll keep calling unless I pick up, trust me."

"Then let me," returned Troy, smirking at her before reaching over to grab the offending phone, hitting the green button. "Christopher, what an unpleasant surprise."

He heard a deep chuckle that dissolved into laughter for a few moments before Chris finally gained control. "That my man means one thing and one thing only which I do not want details on. You better be nice to me though. I was very instrumental in smuggling your woman to your place. Felt like I was in her secret service instead of Paul. Since it is almost two in the afternoon and I hadn't gotten called to pick up dear Ella, I thought I'd call to make sure you hadn't killed her or anything."

"Kill her? Never! That would be like cutting out my heart and somehow expecting me to live," returned Troy, rolling his eyes as he heard Chris chuckle more.

"Now I know what Tessa is always talking about, how mushy you two are together. I am assuming you are together," stated Chris, waiting expectantly for a confirmation but not getting any after a short wait. "Hand the phone to Ella. She'll talk to me."

Troy covered the speaker as he handed Gabriella the cell phone, keeping his finger there as he said, "Chris wants to talk to you but he also asked me if we were together. I don't know what you want people to know."

"It's Chris, we can trust him, honest," replied Gabriella, raising herself up on her elbows to place a soft kiss on Troy's lips. "We'll work this all out."

Troy just nodded as he let go of the cell phone, watching in amusement as Gabriella rolled her own eyes and blushed faintly at whatever Chris said to her right then. 'She really is so stunning, even in the morning, or afternoon as it is.'

"No, nothing like that happened Christopher," returned Gabriella, trying to be stern with a laughing Chris.

"Sure, who do you think you're talking to, your father who would readily take your word on that because he doesn't want to believe anything else?" argued Chris, not buying Gabriella's story that nothing sexual happened within the last fourteen hours.

Gabriella sighed, shaking her head. "We aren't rabbits like you and Tessa, Chris. Speaking of, how's the phone sex?"

Troy couldn't help but burst out laughing at this, grinning as Gabriella gave him a cheeky smile in return. "Tell Bolton to shut up for me Ella. I may be a dancer but I can still kick his basketball behind."

"No freaking way, I am not going to play the buffer in your little macho conversation. Chris, why did you really call?" asked Gabriella, her eyes remaining locked with Troy's.

"To see if you needed a ride back to the palace or to the homeless shelter. Figured you didn't have a car and wasn't quite sure where you were since I didn't know if you had a full out argument and never wanted to see Troy again or if you were securely hidden away in his apartment still. I'm banking on the apartment," concluded Chris, taking her silence as confirmation. "See, I knew you were up to something you little minx. So, I have to ask or Tessa will kill me. Are you and Troy back together? Did you tell him everything?"

"Wait, Tessa knows everything? Chris, you promised," got out Gabriella, freezing at the idea that Tessa found out about the arranged marriage from Tessa's boyfriend and not Gabriella herself, knowing the betrayal Tessa would feel.

"Relax, she doesn't know. I promised you didn't I?" returned Chris, chuckling as he heard her sigh of relief. "But back to the main question. Are you?"

Biting her lower lip some, Gabriella studied Troy's face that glowed with happiness. "I think we are but we have to work out some things and yes he knows everything."

"Some things? That's a bit of an understatement," teased Chris, sobering as he realized what all this meant. "Wow, you really are serious about leaving Copanvy aren't you? When you told me in the car last night that you would give everything up for Troy and your shared love with him?"

"I did but Troy isn't letting me. We'll work this out, somehow," said Gabriella, feeling more confidence in that statement as Troy pieced together what was being talked about and nodded his head in agreement.

"Well I'm here to help, ever the faithful best friend. I'm glad you got everything out in the open now, I know how much it was eating you inside. So do you want me to pick you up in say an hour? Will that give you enough time? Same place as where I dropped you off?" Chris questioned, thinking that should give Troy and Gabriella enough time to talk or do whatever.

"That'd be great, thank you so much Chris," answered Gabriella, saying a quick good-bye before ending the call. "Chris is coming to get me in about an hour."

Troy just nodded his head, taking her cell phone from her hand and placing it back on the nightstand. "So, what are we going to do about us?"

Gabriella sighed, averting her eyes to the side, landing on a framed picture of her and Troy taken from Taylor and Chad's wedding when they had posed for the professional photographer during the wedding party photo shoot. "Whatever possible to stay together?"

"A good idea but I think we need to narrow that down a bit. Do we act like we are still mad at each other? Do we pretend each other doesn't exist and sneak around like silly teenagers, like Romeo and Juliet even?" asked Troy, laying down on his back, using his left arm to flip Gabriella over onto her side so that she was snuggled into his side with her head resting on his chest, over his beating heart that beat only for her. "I'm not sure how well we'll get away with that with all the paparazzi around that follow you and me both."

"Well if you weren't such a sensational basketball player we wouldn't have this problem," joked Gabriella, giggling as Troy tickled her a little with his left hand that was resting on her hip, his hand positioned just right so that his fingertips touched her bare skin there.

"Oh yeah, it's all my fault. You being a princess has nothing to do with it," returned Troy sarcastically, chuckling a little. "Seriously Brie, what are we to do?"

"Give it time and have patience," said Gabriella, tilting her head up so she was looking at Troy's face, his eyes studying the ceiling. "I think I want to talk to my family, see what I can do there without telling them you know of course. I think they will listen to me more so than the council will, even though I already know my grandparents are going to be tough. If they don't listen then I'll think of something else."

"Always the smart cookie," remarked Troy, kissing the top of Gabriella's dark head. "So in all seriousness it is going to be the sneaky meetings, the keeping distance in public huh?"

Gabriella gave it some thought before reluctantly nodding her head. "There's no other way Troy. If they see us together, they'll rush me to make a decision for sure, a decision I don't want to give because they won't accept the truth."

"What if I go with you to talk to them? I feel helpless thinking of you doing all of this on your own," confessed Troy, running his hand through her wavy dark brown locks. "There must be something I can do."

As he spoke, Gabriella tilted her head up some to look at his face again, seeing the deep concentration there. Enjoying their position but unable to really look at Troy the way she wanted to, Gabriella reluctantly dragged herself out of his hold, sitting up and twisting so her feet were now towards the headboard, wrapping her arms around her bent knees and placing her chin on top of her knees. Troy echoed Gabriella's movement, scooting up and leaning against the headboard, keeping his legs out straight in front of him.

"The best thing I can ask of you right now is just to wait for me, flaw filled, selfish me. Talking to my grandparents will be hard but I know they will listen, they've shown to me in the last months that they are really trying to be fair with this arranged marriage bit while still remaining true to the traditions of this country. As frustrated as I get, they are still my family, my grandparents, and I understand that they just want what's best for me but are also torn by the sense of duty they feel. I know this because I feel the same way," said Gabriella, sighing a little as she thought about what big things were on the horizon. "You just may have to suffer and have me over here unexpectedly at times too depending on how this all goes."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing," remarked Troy, smirking a little as Gabriella rolled her eyes at him. "Come here. You are too far away from me."

Once Gabriella was settled with her own back against the headboard, Troy's arm wrapped around her body, she looked over at him and asked, "Better?"

"Much," he smirked, leaning in and kissing her, using his right hand to keep her there as Troy wrapped his hand loosely around the back of her head, deepening the kiss as moments passed on.

Before either of them knew it, Troy was laying on top of Gabriella, having just flung his sweatshirt onto the floor after taking it off of her, seeing the white t-shirt underneath, now bunched up right under the underside of her bra as Troy laid soft kisses around Gabriella's stomach, taking time to tenderly kiss the faint scar on her right side. She shivered as she felt Troy's tongue begin to make patterns there before he crawled back up her body, Gabriella kissing his exposed neck as he began to suck gently on her shoulder.

Just as Troy's hand began to toy with the waistband of Gabriella's sweats, he heard the distinct ringtone belonging to a teammate he wished he could strangle at the moment. He tried to capture Gabriella's lips again, ignoring the tone, but found that Gabriella was already distracted by it.

"You probably…should…get that," stated Gabriella between meeting his kisses, not letting him get further than that.

Troy just groaned as he rolled off of her, giving her one last lustful look before snatching up his own cell phone from the nightstand. "You better be on fire Tomas."

"Wow, I'm interrupting. Guess that everything worked out last night?" questioned Tomas, chuckling as he began to imagine what must have been going on moments before, stopping himself with a shake of his head as he realized how pervy that was.

"It did," answered Troy, hoping his shortness would give his friend a hint to get lost.

Tomas chuckled again, being receptive enough to understand Troy's subtle message. "All right, point taken. You just better be there in practice in two hours or the coach will have your head."

Troy's eyes darted over to his alarm clock and realized that Tomas was right, they did have an afternoon practice he had to be at in a couple of hours. "Yeah man, I'll see you there."

With that, Troy ended the call, putting his cell back on the nightstand, turning his attention back on Gabriella, who was gazing back up at him, a faint smile playing on her lips. "I'm so glad you're amused by all this Brie," Troy said dryly, making Gabriella giggle some.

"It's just funny. Besides, it sounds like we both have things to do. It is definitely more than time to get up and get going," replied Gabriella, reaching up and running a hand through Troy's hair, feeling true contentment running through her body for the first time in a long time.

A similar feeling was experienced by Troy, adding to his reluctance to let the woman now in his arms, in his bed, go. "Can I rightfully call her my girlfriend?"

"I think it's safe to say that I'm your girlfriend as I'm definitely all yours now, just like in high school," answered Gabriella, surprising Troy, making him blush.

Troy groaned. "I said that aloud didn't I?"

"Yup," replied Gabriella, giggling a little as she saw the blush on his cheeks spread. "I thought it was adorable though."

"So, girlfriend, when can I see you next?" asked Troy, settling with having at least that knowledge before letting them both get out of bed.

Gabriella thought through her next few days of commitments, frowning as she realized that she was booked with events for most of the next few evenings. "I won't be free at night until Thursday but I think you have a game that night."

Beaming at the knowledge that Gabriella knew his game schedule, Troy nodded his head. "Can we maybe meet here after? I'm flattered you know my game schedule too Brie."

"How can I not? My dad and dance partner both love the Knights," teased Gabriella, smiling as Troy leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. "Of course, it helps that I have this huge crush on the star player…"

"Mmm, that is definitely more like it," replied Troy, giving in to the draw he felt towards her, their lips fusing together, neither of them wanting the moment to end.

It was Gabriella though that pulled away minutes later, knowing she needed to get going before Chris arrived, not wanting to inconvenience him further by having him wait for her. "So I'll see you Thursday night after your game," said Gabriella, giving Troy one last kiss before scooting out from under him.

Troy watched as Gabriella got out of his bed, bending down to snatch up the discarded sweatshirt. "Can we meet sooner, say at the teen center during the day?"

As Gabriella pulled on the sweatshirt, she took it back off, tossing it at him. "We can definitely do that if you wear that for the next twenty or so minutes. Actually, do you mind if I shower, so I can look presentable should I see my grandparents first before I make it to my room?"

"Sure," returned Troy, slipping the sweatshirt on him without question, knowing Gabriella's intentions already. He got off the bed and walked down the hallway, grabbing a spare set of towels from the linen closet before handing them to her. "Want company?"

Giggles bubbled from Gabriella's mouth as she watched Troy suggestively wiggle his eyebrows, shaking her head to his disappointment. "No, I think I'm fine on my own. Thanks for the offer though."

With that, Gabriella closed the bathroom door right in front of Troy, adding the little click that meant she had locked it against him, making Troy chuckle. Instead, he returned to his bedroom, making the bed, picking up the pillow Gabriella had used and fluffing it, smelling her scent clinging to the pillowcase. 'It is only fair I wear the sweatshirt for some time to give her since I now have her scent everywhere here. A bit scary sounding but it definitely helps when we can't be together.'

Minutes later, Troy's mouth went dry as he heard a soft cough and looked over from where he was dusting real quick to see Gabriella wrapped in the towel he had given her, shyly looking at him. "Do you have a hairdryer by chance?" asked Gabriella, readjusting her hold on the edges of the towel.

Troy opened his mouth to speak but found he couldn't, his eyes still busy roaming the exposed amounts of skin, watching as a single drop of water dripped from her hair and traveled down her shoulder, down the front of her chest, disappearing under the towel. Instead, Troy just shook his head.

"Guess I'll come prepared next time. Thanks," murmured Gabriella, quickly scurrying back to the bathroom before either of them could act on instinct as hormones more than flared in that moment.

Once Gabriella was dressed again, her damp hair brushed out using Troy's comb, she exited the bathroom, smiling as Troy silently handed her his sweatshirt, seeing him dressed in a pair of shorts and a Wildcats t-shirt. "Dressed so early?"

He shrugged, kissing her on the forehead as Troy helped Gabriella slip the sweatshirt back on, both breathing in their mixed scents. "Thought I'd work out some before practice and also get a smoothie on my way since I need some type of food in my system."

Almost as if it was agreeing, Gabriella's stomach gurgled. "Guess food is a good thing. I'll beg Chris to stop at some fast food place on our way for something light since dinner will be soon. Yet another formal dinner no doubt. I wish you could be there with me Wildcat."

"So do I. One day in the future, I will be though, all right?" answered Troy, reaching down and capturing her hand in his, raising it so he could kiss the back of her hand. They stared at each other, such amazing energy and emotions running between them in that moment until Gabriella's cell phone went off, causing Gabriella to break the eye contact to look at it. "That Chris?"

"Yep," answered Gabriella, letting go of Troy's hand as she grabbed it and answered quickly to let Chris know she would be there in five minutes before hanging up. "Time to go."

They shared one quick yet tender kiss before Troy reluctantly let Gabriella go, watching her leave until she disappeared from sight, wishing he had the ability to be the one to take her back to the palace but knowing at the current time that it wasn't a possibility. 'Give it time Troy. You've just managed to uncover a lot of what has been going on, you're both working it out together now. Not much more you can ask at the moment.'

Troy reigned in all of ranging emotions, knowing his mind knew what was best, before he grabbed his keys, wallet, cell phone, and gym bag and left his apartment himself minutes later, unaware of a pair of eyes that were watching him get into his car from across the parking lot.

* * *

Gabriella woke herself up from the current daydream she was having of a time when she and Troy could openly be together as she allowed Pip to do her hair in a sleek updo an hour and a half before the formal dinner she had to be present for with her own family plus the members of the representative panel of the advisory council and their families, a way of saying good-bye to Patrick's dad, who would no longer be part of Copanvy Royal Advisory Council after tonight's private ceremony, passing off the position of being head of the council to George Hernandez.

Once Pip was finished, she stepped back to survey her work, smiling more as she looked at Gabriella's reflection, thinking of how stunning the young princess was already, with no make-up on and just dressed in her robe. "You are positively radiant Gabriella. One could almost say you were glowing from some inner light. Whatever it is, I'm glad you are in better spirits."

Gabriella looked back at her maid via the mirror and smiled back. "Thank you."

Being discreet as always, Pip allowed the subject to drop, instead going on to the next task of preparing Gabriella's lavender dress for the night. "I put the jewelry that matches your gown tonight out on your nightstand."

Smiling again at Pip's efficiency, Gabriella got up from the stool she was sitting on and began to put the jewelry on, cursing softly as she dropped a pearl earring onto the floor, seeing it roll under her bed. 'Clumsy Gabriella returns,' she chided herself as she got down on the floor, looking under the bed for the earring.

Once the bed skirt was tucked up, Gabriella put her head down close to the ground, mindful not to ruin Pip's hairdo, spying the earring not too far away. Gabriella reached with her hand for it, smiling with victory as she grabbed it. As she was pulling her arm back out though, Gabriella's attention was captured by a broken piece of the bed frame that was partially hanging down. With a frown, Gabriella set aside the earring next to her before reaching back in, toying with the broken wood, pushing it back up only to find that there was something in the way. Unable to see what it was, Gabriella let the broken slat hang as she reached up and felt around, finding a hard yet soft surface. Her fingers brushed around until she found the edge of the object, tugging at it until it came loose. Gabriella slowly brought it out, curiosity growing in her as she looked down at the leather book with faint initials, flipping it open to see writing done by hand, realizing after skimming the first few pages that it was a journal. 'But whose?'

Forgetting about the broken frame, Gabriella absently put the bed skirt back down as she sat down on the floor, flipping through the journal to see that it had been written several decades ago, thinking that it was probably around the time when her grandmother was probably a little younger than Gabriella was now. 'Is it hers?'

Determined to find out the owner, Gabriella flipped to the last entry, feeling herself pale as she read the contents before finally seeing a full name signed at the end. Filled with the need to know if this was true, if everything most likely in this journal was true, Gabriella closed it with shaking hands, standing up and heading to her bedroom door, surprising Pip who was steaming the dress.

Ignoring Pip's questions, Gabriella marched down the hall, ignoring the looks she was getting from servants for being dressed only in a bathrobe, heading straight for her grandmother's suite, barging into the personal lounge where Lauren was getting ready, her own head maid doing her hair.

Startled by the sudden appearance of her granddaughter, Lauren immediately saw Gabriella coming up fast behind her via the mirror of her vanity, waving off all the servants in the room before she turned to look at Gabriella. "Gabriella, what is it?"

Gabriella just stood there a few feet away from her grandmother, holding up the journal in her hands, which Lauren recognized immediately. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Please, Gabriella, it isn't what you are thinking," answered Lauren, swallowing as nerves appeared in her gut, for the first time in a long time.

"Then tell me," demanded Gabriella, knowing now for sure that she held the key to not only her family's history but possibly to her future.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Exactly one week away from Gabriella's twenty-fifth birthday, she found herself walking out of the teen center, leaving Troy to linger inside for ten minutes before he left as well to maintain their public distance, when her heart froze seeing Patrick leaning up against his parked car next to hers. Licking her lips, Gabriella continued to walk, seeing him straighten as he spotted her.

"Hello," she greeted, kissing him on the cheek as he did the same to hers.

"Good afternoon," Patrick returned, resisting the urge to hug her. "I know you probably weren't expecting me…"

"True but it's good to see you as always," returned Gabriella politely, absently toying with her charm bracelet.

Patrick just nodded, breathing in her scent that he had missed so much in the last few weeks. "Same as you. How have you been? I know I saw you at the dinner to transition my father out of the council and as head to George but I didn't really get to talk to you. I miss that."

"Things have been good. I am actually on my way to another meeting with my grandparents and the representative panel of the Copanvy Royal Advisory Council," revealed Gabriella, seeing a slight change in Patrick's eyes at the mention of the council. "I'd love to catch up with you Patrick but I should be going so I'm not late. Maybe can we do coffee or something later on this week?"

"That would be nice," agreed Patrick, almost letting Gabriella get away before he remembered why he came her in the first place. "Actually, Ella, can I talk to you about something real quick?"

Before Gabriella could walk away, she turned her attention back on Patrick, wondering what he was going to ask. "Sure, what is it?"

Patrick leaned against his car again, nervously playing with the keys in his hands. When he had mustered his courage, Patrick looked back up at Gabriella and asked, "What can I do to make this whole process easier on you?"

Taken aback by Patrick's question, all Gabriella could return with was her own question. "This whole process? What exactly are you talking about?"

"I'm going to be straightforward here and I know I'm overstepping, that I know for sure. It's one week until your twenty-fifth birthday and I know you well enough to know that you've honestly stopped giving the arranged marriage tradition serious thought. However, you must know what is at stake here, for you, for your family. Ella, I love you too much to see you lose everything just to defy the advisory council, even your own grandparents. Please, will you reconsider my proposal?" threw out Patrick in a whirlwind of words, not letting himself back out from what he had to get out.

Gabriella stared, her mouth wide open as Patrick spoke, in disbelief that the man she had been falling in love with some time ago had behaved in such a manner just now that reminded her exactly of his father. "I can't believe you. Patrick, if you really cared for me, how could you even ask that of me? How could you say that you care only to ask me to marry you again, knowing my reasons?"

"Because I do love you! Gabriella, if you don't get engaged before or at the very latest on your twenty-fifth birthday, you will lose all your rights to be the future queen of Copanvy, let alone princess at present. All that good you've done for our country in the past years will be gone. Don't you see that? I'm only trying to give you a gateway to continue doing that, what you have loved. I know when you first came there was speculation about the American bred young girl who was stepping into the light to be in line for the throne, wondering if you could be the real deal and you have proven all of it wrong up to now. Please don't let all the nay sayers win now, not when you've single-handedly proven that you belong in Copanvy and that she belongs in you," pleaded Patrick, taking Gabriella's limp hand in his, holding it tightly, imploring Gabriella with his eyes to give this some thought.

Surprising herself, Gabriella did give what Patrick said some serious thought and realized then that Patrick must still care for her in earnest to even think of all that. "Patrick, as much as I appreciate your efforts here, accepting you wouldn't be fair to you. I love you but as a friend," replied Gabriella, gently slipping her hand out of his grasp, guilt filling her as she saw the pain she had just caused become evident in his eyes. "I'm in love with Troy and nothing will change that. You deserve to have someone who will be in love with you, cherish you and all that you bring to her."

There was a pause before Patrick said, "I know you are in love with another man Ella, I'm not that stupid to not recognize that but if nothing is happening with him, if the council won't approve of him, if he isn't even fighting for you now, what are you going to do? Become a spinster and lose a royal title so many generations before you have held for the sake of not giving in?"

"Maybe," admitted Gabriella, shaking her head sadly as she thought about what this afternoon's meeting would be all about. "Either way Patrick, you deserve so much better than me. Please, don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"You're right, it's hard enough to see a woman I have fallen in love with love another man who isn't even by her side now when she faces so much more than he can even pretend to know. Princess, if I can't help you save yourself, I don't know if you can do it on your own now but I respect your wishes. I'll just be another member of the elite of this country you only speak with briefly at royal events, our own personal history be damned," stated Patrick bitterly, shaking his own head as he pushed off his car and got in, taking off immediately without a second glance at Gabriella, who now had tears in her eyes.

Feeling herself begin to shake, Gabriella took in some deep breaths, steadying herself before she turned around to make her way to the driver's side of the car, now feeling the pain of knowing she had hurt Patrick, far more than she had realized those weeks ago. As she turned, her watery eyes met concerned cerulean ones, giving Troy a slight shake of her head as she wiped some tears away when she saw him take a step towards her. Instead, she got in her car and took off for the meeting she was now going to be late for unless she sped, feeling in the pit of her stomach like she was off to a hearing not to decide on who she would marry, if at all, but to her own death sentence.

* * *

As it turned out, Gabriella made it into the sitting room in the palace that was the designated meeting spot for the discussion that would dictate how Gabriella would live her life with just a few seconds to spare. Lauren had watched Gabriella rush into the room, her eyes red rimmed, wondering if Gabriella had given their discussion the other night more thought or if something else had happened. 'Whatever it is, maybe Gabriella has come to her senses…'

After going through the formal greetings, everyone sat down with Lauren and Edward sitting together on a smaller couch with a raised back and Gabriella sitting in between Annette and Stephen on the longer couch. The five representatives took their designated seats in the chairs arranged on the other side of the coffee table from the long couch with the shorter couch being at the head almost.

Sensing the thick tension in the air, George thought it was best to take on his role as Head of the Copanvy Royal Advisory Council at the present time and be the one to begin what he already knew would be a difficult discussion. "We would like to thank the royal family for extending their hospitality to us for today's discussion. We realize that Princess Gabriella will be twenty-five in exactly one week and would merely like to meet to discuss her choice and her options one last time before she makes a decision on her own free will."

There was a quiet scoff that caused all eyes to turn to Gabriella, who seemed to have finally lost all control on her thoughts and emotions, as well as a sense of proper etiquette. "I'm sorry Mr. Hernandez but with all due respect, any decision I make that would be approved of by the people involved in this tradition, in this process, would not be of my own free will. My choice is Troy Bolton."

Silence filled the room like thick, suffocating fog, making Gabriella realize what she had just said, what she had just stood up for, herself and Troy. She felt a hand slip over hers and looked over to see Annette give her an encouraging smile, relieved that there was at least someone in the room that would support her.

Luis was the first to speak from the advisory council. "But that is not a choice that is approved to be a future king of this country Princess Gabriella. We have made it very clear time and time again that Mr. Bolton is a fantastic basketball player but nothing more. How do you expect us, let alone the entire country of Copanvy to seriously consider him as a codified leader of Copanvy? What are his qualifications?"

Without hesitation, Gabriella replied, "Troy may not have royal blood running through his veins and he may not be of old money and class here in this country or even in the US but he has so much more going for him. Out of all the men you had me date to try to satisfy this tradition, none of them could even begin to touch Troy in terms of class, courage, conviction, and heart. Troy has on his own free will come to volunteer days and events with me when no one else has. He's not afraid of getting his hands dirty and uses his own star power to good use, lending it to the teen center as well as other charities here in Copanvy, so much so that he's even gotten the Louvis Knights to do more with the community, more than what they were required to do to remain in Louvis per the contract with the city."

"But what of him not being true Copanvy blood?" asked Peter, sitting to the left of Luis at the end. "How can you ask so many people to lay their futures in the hands of someone who has not grown up here? Who does not know the history or the current foreign affairs?"

Gabriella noticed that none of her family was talking, glancing at each of them, seeing their silence meant that they were letting her fight her own battle, regardless of how each of them felt, against the two men she suspected would be a problem, even after Raul's departure as she remembered both Peter's and Luis's allegiance to Patrick's father from some visits ago with the advisory council.

"At least you seem to recognize that piece Mr. Bolton is lacking," commented Luis, mistaking Gabriella's silence as giving in. "I understand that you still have an outstanding proposal that is your only option at this time."

"I'm sorry but you misunderstood things then," bit out Gabriella, narrowing her eyes at the older man, who seemed taken aback by Gabriella's current attitude. "Forgive my attitude gentlemen for I do hold you in high esteem as the representatives of the Copanvy Royal Advisory Council, but I simply cannot allow this to go on any further than I have unfortunately allowed it. I agreed to meet with you today to let it be known that I will not be accepting Patrick Diaz's proposal as some of you seem to think I am being forced to do. I also wanted the opportunity to try to discuss this arranged marriage tradition, to see if we could all work out a more modern way to resolve this as we seem to be at an impasse."

"What are you suggesting Princess Gabriella?" asked Benjamin Whitmore, a gentleman sitting at the other end of the chairs who was new to the representative panel. "I for one am interested in your thoughts as I have come to know you as a woman who seems to have a level head on her shoulders in all situations and who thinks of what is best for the country above herself."

Gabriella gave him a brief grateful look before dragging in much needed air and letting it go as she collected her thoughts. "What if I'm not engaged by my birthday next week but agree to be married before my next? What if my choice in suitor and future husband can prove his knowledge of Copanvy as well as his good intentions for this country, along with his good intentions towards me?"

"First, Princess, we have already extended this tradition's normal age to be married by for you as a sign of the times. Second, we all know you are still talking about Troy Bolton, you may as well as just say his name. Third, there is no real way of proving one way or the other what you are claiming he feels and knows. To put it simply, to fulfill this ancient tradition to keep your family on the throne, you must marry who we have selected and that is Patrick Diaz," stated Peter, getting tired of the nonsense that was leading to no action. "If you do not marry him, you will be stripped of all rights to the throne. That is what is written in all the documents surrounding this."

Gabriella boldly met Peter's gaze, seeing the seriousness there in his eyes as she was sure he saw the same in her own in that moment. "And what of the fact that my family still holds fifty percent of the power of this country? What of the fact that there are more of you on the council than just the five here present who make up the other half? Mr. Sanchez, I understand your role as the representative panel of the council but I would like to put this to the entire Copanvy Royal Advisory Council. I have complete respect for Copanvy and her rich history, including traditions, but I take exception to this one in particular. My Uncle Mario followed this tradition, was arranged as was his duty and yet did not provide heir for the next in line and was never forced to marry again after his wife died six years after being married and never conceiving. He passed on after a car accident without a direct heir of his own leaving it to my father. Clearly you can see that this tradition, which was conceived as a way to secure the continuation of the Copanvy royal line with strength and nobility, is faulty."

More silence filled the room as the representatives each mulled over the points Gabriella had just made. "Princess Gabriella makes a very good point," remarked Benjamin, impressed with the courage the young royal was showing as well as the intelligence. "You mentioned earlier that you could prove that Mr. Bolton possesses qualities we are looking for in the future king of this country that you do not see in the other suitors. It will be easy for us to determine his knowledge of Copanvy and his intentions for the country and her people but I'd like to hear about what you believe are qualities or events that prove his worthiness of you."

Gabriella ignored the groan that escaped Luis as she seized this as a chance to really make her point. "Thank you Mr. Whitmore for asking that. Troy and I have had quite a long and interesting past together that goes back to when I was living in New Mexico. He was my support system during my darkest time so far in my short lifetime. I'm not sure if all of you gentlemen are aware but I was raped in high school by a classmate of mine after a series of events before then and after. I was also physically attacked by another classmate after I was raped, which prompted our actual move here on a permanent basis. Through this, Troy Bolton was there for me, each step of the way, as much as I'd allow him to be. He carries scars to this day that came from defending me, a scar from a stab wound on his left side from the night of the rape when he came to my rescue before our own security team did and a scar that cuts through his right eyebrow which is faint now but still present from defending me and our love before then. Troy really has sacrificed body and soul for me, for what we have found with each other, demonstrated even by his move from everything he knows and loves from growing up to be here in Copanvy with the chance of making us work."

"So you're saying that Mr. Bolton is violent with such tendencies. More reason why he is not suitable to be king of this country princess," commented Luis, relieved when her points proved to be his advantage. "We cannot have a man with unpredictable tendencies ruling this country. What if a disagreement came up with another country? He'd jump to going to war before trying to negotiate."

Everyone in the room was surprised when Edward scoffed at this. "Please, Luis, you are being a tad bit dramatic there. Fighting has always been an upper class sport in Copanvy, whether it was fencing or boxing. Are you saying that all men who participate in this sport, including myself in my younger years, are too violent to rule this country? Is that why we've gone to war not once while my wife and I have been on this throne despite the rocky times we have seen with other countries since we became King and Queen?"

"I think what Luis and Peter are both saying King Edward is that there is hesitation about Mr. Bolton throughout the entire Copanvy Royal Advisory Council and not just us as a panel to represent everyone else. Hearing what Princess Gabriella and Mr. Bolton have shared, I can understand why she would desire him to be her husband but still see cause to wonder if he would be a great ruler," replied Miles Perez, the member of the representative panel that spoke the least often. "How do you and Queen Lauren view Mr. Bolton? Princess Gabriella does have a point that you do hold fifty percent of the control of this country."

This simple question caught both Lauren and Edward by surprise, neither knowing quite what to say in return to a question that had never been posed to them before. Stephen shook his head as he saw the window for his parents to stand by their granddaughter was slipping away the longer they both stayed silent, sharing a look with each other. He glanced at Gabriella and Annette both and saw the clear disappointment on both of their faces, knowing then that he had to be the one to defend Gabriella's choice instead of his own parents, her own grandparents.

"I can speak from my own experiences with Troy and can vouch that he would be an excellent candidate for not only my daughter's hand in marriage but also to rule this country with Gabriella after both my parents and my wife and I are gone or stepped down. This I see will be years, long enough to ensure that Troy has enough exposure to how things are done in Copanvy and how things have been handled when living the life of a royal. However, I want it to be known to the five of you that Gabriella is very fair in her assessment of him. Troy, from what I have seen, has a very sensible head on his shoulders and is actually very controlled in his emotions. To say that he is quick to fight is not fair at all to him as Troy had many opportunities to get hot headed and go at it many times since he has been here, on the court with the opposing team's players as well as in everyday life with the paparazzi who sometimes don't stick to the law in place to keep them at bay with him and even the men Gabriella has dated, like Patrick. These fights that Gabriella mentioned occurred when they both were young and with a boy who meant harm for my daughter. I've seen both of them grow up, together and apart, and I am, as Troy's harshest critic as I am Gabriella's father, telling you that Troy would be successful as an eventual king of Copanvy as well as a loving, doting husband to Gabriella," stated Stephen, making sure to make eye contact with each of the representatives, still annoyed at Lauren and Edward both.

"Thank you Prince Stephen, that provided us all with some extra insight that I think we needed," returned George, looking both to his right and left, still seeing the set expressions on some of their faces. "As head, I would like to recommend that we make a compromise and give Princess Gabriella one month from her birthday to make a decision while we ourselves use that time to evaluate this situation including whether or not Mr. Bolton can be considered after all. After hearing Prince Stephen's words on his behalf, I feel that it is more of a possibility than before. I will put this to a vote, starting with Peter."

Without hesitation, Peter shook his head and said, "Nay."

"Okay. Benjamin?" asked George.

"Yay," stated Benjamin, smiling as he saw the relieved look on the young princess' face.

George wrote one tally down for the Pro side of his notebook he had quickly taken out to record the vote. "Luis?"

"Nay," said Luis, looking at Peter and his look of approval.

After another mark on the paper, George decided that he would go next. "I myself vote Yay. I guess that leaves you Miles."

Miles took his time, weighing both the pros and cons of the situation in whether or not a month extension should be granted. It was clear that Peter and Luis were in league with Raul while Raul himself could not be there but there were other candidates for Gabriella to choose from if she was so inclined. Hearing Stephen speak with such conviction though about Troy was enough to make Miles wonder if Troy could be a real candidate, if he was someone that could lead this country alongside Gabriella. "Yay."

"Miles!" exclaimed Peter, the outburst coming from his mouth before he could stop it.

"I'm sorry Peter, Luis, but Prince Stephen has put doubts in my mind about our conviction and observation of Mr. Bolton. I'd like to meet him, talk to him, and see how the next few weeks go before I myself make a decision. It's also the holidays soon. Let's not make them horrible for any of us over a forced decision that is not so well informed now," replied Miles, looking both Peter and Luis square in the eye.

"I concur. This is not an agreement for Mr. Bolton to be added to the approved suitors lists to be considered. This is simply an agreement to give this matter the time and consideration that it deserves as this not only affects the lives of those of us on the council, the lives of the Copanvy royal family, but also the entire country. Let's not be rash about anything," stated George, relieved after a few moments of silence that neither man spoke again against this matter. He looked at the royal family and saw a range of expressions, most well controlled and neutral but saw the grateful and almost happy look that had returned to Gabriella's face, his gut taking that as a sign that this was the right decision. "Thank you all for your hospitality. I believe we have an agreement and will request another visit with you all after the new year."

Edward and Lauren merely nodded their heads, getting up from where they sat, leading Gabriella, Stephen, and Annette out of the room as well. As soon as the doors were closed behind them, the royal family split up, Gabriella hurrying down the hallway to her room to get ready for the game she was going to with Chris in just a few hours. Stephen and Annette however took more time before they parted from Lauren and Edward, Stephen being sure to make his dissatisfaction with his parents known by his facial expression before placing his hand on Annette's back to guide her towards the gardens so they could talk in private. Lauren and Edward continued to their suites, each in their own minds wondering their real answer to Miles's question and if they themselves even had enough to answer that question fairly, knowing at the very least they knew more than the council but far less than their son, daughter-in-law, and granddaughter when it came to Troy Bolton.

* * *

Gabriella watched as Troy ran right by her and Chris where they were sitting in Chris's courtside seats only to wince moments later when two of the other team's players joined forces to block Troy's shot, one of them fouling Troy in the process. Tomas was quick to be by Troy's side and helped him up, patting him on the shoulder as Troy lined himself up to successfully make his two free throws moments later, putting the Knights up over the Cougars, a French team, with only a minute and a half of the game left.

Chris looked over and saw Gabriella's pained expression, patting her on the knee and shaking his head. "How many times have you seen Troy knocked to the ground and how many times do you still wince?"

"You just never know when one foul really could be the last, you know?" returned Gabriella, tearing her eyes away from a sweating Troy as the Knights gathered with their coach to talk strategy while the Cougars did the same.

"Good point," agreed Chris, suddenly understanding Gabriella's concern. "So, do you want to hang out after the game or do you have covert plans with loverboy?"

Gabriella discreetly elbowed Chris in the side sharply, making him chuckle. "Shut up, there are too many ears around here Christopher!"

"Relax, the crowd is too loud at the moment to hear any of this. Besides, no one knows who I'm talking about. Speaking of, are you ever going to tell me how today went with the council?" asked Chris, tilting his head to the side as he gazed at Gabriella.

Instead of answering Chris though, Gabriella asked her one of her own just as her eyes met Troy's, both sharing a quick grin before Troy refocused on the game at hand and Gabriella turned her attention back on her best friend. "What do you say to using that travel voucher I gave you on your birthday?"

The mere question caused images of Tessa to quickly float through Chris's mind, all other thoughts forgotten. "Hell yeah! When and where?"

"I was thinking we'd leave in a couple of days, spend the holidays there and come back. I'm sure I won't be missed around here," murmured Gabriella, cheering as Troy passed the ball behind his back to a free teammate, who made a nice three pointer.

"Avoiding being here on your birthday and the holidays huh? Can't say that I blame you," answered Chris, groaning as a Cougar player managed to block another Knight shot only to steal the ball and dribble it back down the court. "You being here won't help resolve that deadline though."

Gabriella watched as the Cougar player made his shot, praying that the ball wouldn't make it in. "Oh, that's already taken care… CRAP!"

Troy groaned as the ball circled around the rim several times before going through the net, knowing that the game was far from over with under a minute left. He glanced over at Gabriella and Chris and would have chuckled at the frustration on both of their faces that most likely mirrored his own at the moment but knew he had to focus. Troy looked over at Tomas and began running back down the court, trying to avoid being fully blocked by the two Cougar players that tag teamed him again. 'This is seriously getting annoying…'

Both teams fought hard in the last thirty-five seconds, the Cougars wanting to be the ones to end the Knights' winning streak while the Knights wanted nothing else but to extend it. It wasn't until the buzzer went off throughout the arena that Troy allowed himself again to look over at Chris and Gabriella, seeing the pride clear on her face as the Knights managed to maintain their undefeated status by only two points. She discreetly gave him a thumbs up sign before she and Chris got up, heading out of the arena with Paul and some other security team members who had materialized by their sides out of nowhere while Troy and the rest of the Knights filed out themselves to head to the locker room.

After a much needed shower, Troy dug into his locker and grinned as he found a text message waiting for him, slipping on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt before reading it.

_Another amazing game Wildcat! I'm so proud of you! Love you._

Tomas turned to talk to his buddy and realized that Troy was grinning like an idiot as he read something on his cell. He peered over Troy's shoulder and scanned the message Troy was looking at, slapping the back of Troy's head with his hand as he saw Troy taking his sweet time to respond. "Hello, you best answer the woman! What are you doing tonight?"

"No plans," murmured Troy, texting Gabriella back with his gratitude and love. "Too much attention after a game."

"Which is why you two and that dance partner of hers are coming to my place for late night Chinese food," announced Tomas, grinning as Troy's eyes flashed up from his cell phone to meet his.

"Seriously?" returned Troy, all of a sudden more excited about the future of the night than he was about their team winning another game tonight.

Tomas chuckled, shaking his head as he drew up his jeans and zipped them up. "Seriously man. Least I can do, harbor you two and keep Chris amused to give you some time together. Have them go to my place and park in the back. Instead of taking you home, we'll take the back roads and head out of Louvis before doubling back, picking up Chinese, and meeting them there. I am guessing that she won't mind waiting."

"No, not at all, thanks dude!" exclaimed Troy, quickly texting the plan to Gabriella, who moments later agreed, telling him that she and Chris both would be waiting for them after losing the security team.

An hour and a half later, Troy and Tomas pulled up in Tomas's car to the front of Tomas's townhouse, Troy carrying the plastic bag filled with still hot Chinese food as he followed Tomas to the door. Relieved when no paparazzi were found around, Tomas and Troy entered through the front door, Tomas quick to let Chris and Gabriella in via the sliding door at the back of the house.

Gabriella gave Tomas a hug and a kiss on the cheek to show her gratitude for hosting the small gathering that made it possible for her to see Troy again unexpectedly. After that, she quickly scurried further into Tomas's place and into Troy's waiting arms, leaving Tomas and Chris to shake hands as Tomas closed the sliding door and drew the drapes closed. They both watched as Troy and Gabriella shared a tender kiss, both seeming to mold to the other's body.

"Makes you wonder who would ever root against them right?" stated Tomas, looking from the couple back to the other man.

"Agreed. I wish we didn't have to shepherd them around like they were convicted spies or something who couldn't be seen together. It kind of makes me feel like I'm aiding in a crime rather than just helping my best friend be happy," commented Chris, sighing a little as he thought of the struggle he had himself seen Gabriella go through.

"Guess they're lucky they have both of us to help them, even if this may be seen as a bit of a crime, going against a law and all," returned Tomas, shaking his head as he saw Troy and Gabriella now setting out the Chinese food takeout cartons on the dining room table, Troy keeping his left hand permanently on Gabriella's hip as they did this. "Makes it worth it though to see them happy. God, my mother would be proud. These two have managed to make me a bit of a romantic sap."

Chris chuckled at this, knowing that Tessa too would be proud of him for his helping Gabriella out, knowing that he himself wouldn't have it any other way as he hadn't seen Gabriella smile so much in the many years he had known her. "Me too, trust me. My girlfriend would be rather pleased to know I was helping out her best friend so much when she couldn't. I hear that the two of them had to go through similar measures before in high school."

Tomas simply absorbed this new information on his friend and his friend's girlfriend, making note to ask Troy more about it later out of pure curiosity.

Gabriella looked over to where Chris and Tomas stood a few yards away and smiled at them both. "Come on you two! You better start eating or Troy here is going to eat all this yummy food without you."

"Hey, I'm not that bad. Who do you think I am, Chad?" protested Troy, causing both of them to laugh while Chris and Tomas each took a seat.

Before Gabriella could sit down, Troy sat down on a chair nearby and pulled Gabriella down onto his lap, grinning as she giggled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He found himself chuckling as he saw Tomas roll his eyes as Tomas scooped out some fried rice onto his plate while Chris gagged.

"Honestly, you two are too sickly sweet to eat around now. Come on, we'll let you do your thing later but Tomas and I would like to eat without indigestion," complained Chris, winking at Gabriella. "Ella, please?"

Gabriella knew Chris was teasing but realized that it was a bit rude to be sitting on her boyfriend's lap. She reluctantly wiggled out of Troy's grasp and instead sat down in the chair next to him, ignoring the smirk Chris had on his face as Troy quickly slipped her hand in his, resting their joined hands on her left leg. "There, satisfied?" questioned Troy, giving Chris a look.

Chris happily returned that look, nodding his head. "Much, thanks."

"I swear, Tessa has been teaching him her ways of how to torture us," murmured Troy, making Gabriella giggle, knowing that it was most likely true as Chris's teasing had become a bit more Tessa-like as of late.

"To think it's only going to get worse after Chris spends a little more than three weeks with her too," replied Gabriella, taking a bit of the sweet and sour chicken Troy had just put on her plate.

Chris grinned as he heard her words, letting a chow fun noodle slip out of his mouth in the process. "Oh yeah!"

"Gross much Chris," replied Gabriella, rolling her eyes as Chris gave her a sheepish look before picking up the fallen noodle from the table and popping it into his mouth.

"Wait, is Chris using that aged voucher to go to New Mexico or is Tessa coming here?" asked Troy, the wheels in his mind turning.

"Dude, Ella and I are so going to New Mexico! It'll be a great break from everything here!" stated Chris, shoveling some fried rice now into his mouth.

Troy looked over at Gabriella, who merely nodded her agreement. "Stalking me home huh?"

Gabriella merely stuck out her tongue at him. "First, I didn't know you were going home for the holidays although I should have thought it. Second, it can't be stalking unless you are skipping out on your last game before holiday break. We're leaving Wednesday and you have a game on Thursday."

"She does have a point Troy," chimed in Tomas, amused by the little banter.

"Oh no, not you too. Everyone cannot be on her side!" complained Troy, good-naturedly narrowing his eyes on Tomas. "You are my teammate and good friend!"

With his hands up in the air in surrender, Tomas said, "All right, all right. Sounds like it'll be rather empty and quiet in Louvis over the holidays. I myself am going home to Spain to see my siblings and mother anyway."

"Good thing my family is here in Louvis so I can see them before we leave," commented Chris, realizing that he'd be missing out on family celebrations.

"Chris, I would never take you away from your family on the holidays. We'll just fly you back here for the holiday week early or you can always come back here and go back to New Mexico for New Year's if you want," offered Gabriella.

Chris thought about it and nodded his head, knowing he'd never hear the end of it from his mother if he skipped Christmas all together. "I'll probably take you up on that offer to go out with you up until maybe the 22nd so I can come back and then return, if that's cool with you, just a few days before New Year's. I'd love to spend time with Tessa on New Year's Eve."

Troy grinned over at Gabriella at the mention of New Year's Eve, both of them thinking back several years ago to the night that they fatefully met at the teen club's New Year's party at the ski lodge. "New Year's Eve and Day certainly are special and romantic, right Brie?"

"Couldn't agree more," returned Gabriella, smiling back at him before their lips met in a soft kiss.

Chris eyed the couple and made a mental note to ask Tessa about that later before going back to his food, not wanting it to get cold, as Tomas did the same from where he was seated. The rest of the late night dinner went well, Chris and Tomas getting to know each other better while Gabriella and Troy joined in the conversation too between sharing their own small intimate moments, whether it be a squeeze of the hand or a shared look.

At 1:14 AM, Gabriella let out a small yawn from where she was curled up against Troy on the couch with Tomas next to Troy and Chris sitting on a chair next to the couch. Troy noticed and gently ran his hand up and down her upper arm. "We should all get going. You need your rest, especially after everything you went through tonight."

Gabriella gave him a sleepy smile as she picked her head up off his shoulder to look at him, feeling herself smile more as she saw the genuine concern in his eyes. "Guess you're right. I'll call you tomorrow when I am alone to tell you all about the advisory council meeting all right?"

Troy nodded his head. "Sounds like a plan. I have practice in the morning but will see you at the homeless shelter like usual but I know we can't talk there. Afterwards?"

"I think that can be arranged," agreed Gabriella, tilting her head up to kiss Troy before getting a hand up from the couch by Chris, who had heard their short discussion. She looked over at Tomas, who had been nodding in and out of sleep in the last fifteen minutes but was awake now, giving him a smile. "Thank you Tomas for having us over. It means a lot."

"Hey, I had royalty in my home, even if it was secret. You two are welcome anytime you want, to use this as a meeting place if you need. Chris, it was good getting to know you man," said Tomas, getting up along with Troy.

"You too Tomas," returned Chris, pulling his keys out of his pocket.

All four moved to the sliding door, Tomas and Chris exiting first to check the area for any possible paparazzi, signaling to Gabriella and Troy that the coast was clear. Gabriella and Troy shared one last embrace before Gabriella followed Chris back to his car, blowing Troy a kiss before the two drove off into the night, leaving Troy and Tomas to go back into Tomas's townhouse, Troy deciding to just crash on the couch since Tomas was so tired, falling immediately to sleep when the exhaustion from his own day, especially the game, finally hit him.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"GABRIELLA!" screamed three familiar voices as soon as Gabriella and Chris got out of the rented car that Paul was driving with Emma in the passenger seat. Gabriella grinned as she saw Sharpay, Taylor, and Tessa all flying towards them, not surprised when Tessa at the last moment went straight for her boyfriend leaving Gabriella happily hugging Taylor and Sharpay at once.

"How was your trip? It's so great to see you!" Taylor expressed, squeezing Gabriella extra tight.

"It was good, minus Chris's constant impatience. I think he was going to drive the flight attendant crazy with all his wants and needs," joked Gabriella, her brown eyes twinkling as she looked behind her to see why Chris hadn't snapped back at her with his usual retort. 'Of course, his mouth is too busy doing other things.'

Sharpay and Taylor also looked at Tessa and Chris, who were locked in a rather heated embrace just a few feet away from them. "Seriously, I am so locking my bedroom door when we get back into the house. Those two are going to be like rabbits doing it anywhere I'm sure," remarked Sharpay, squishing up her nose at the thought of her roommate and best friend having at it with her boyfriend in her room or even close to it. "Don't feel bad though Gab, she was just as excited to see you too but I think the hormones kicked in last minute."

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders before she hugged Sharpay again. "No biggie, we're here for a while. Well Chris is going back before me but will be back I think. All the time in the world and trust me, I am so relieved to be within US borders again."

Taylor gave Gabriella a knowing look at this and tilted her head to the side as she studied the brunette. "Everything okay back in Copanvy?"

"Yes and no. I'll fill you guys in later when we're in more secure areas. Shar, are you sure it's okay for Paul, Emma, and myself to stay with you?" questioned Gabriella, taking in the sight of Sharpay's house she now owned and shared with Tessa with Tessa chipping in for utilities and food.

"Are you crazy? Of course! I can't imagine you staying here for this long without being with us every moment that's possible. That'd be such a waste of your visit and we hardly get you here," returned Sharpay. "Besides, I figured if Chris was going to be here the entire time he's here for, I'd need some company to help me block out their nightly noises."

Gabriella and Taylor giggled as Sharpay merely smirked, waving a hand to Paul and Emma, who had now stepped out of the car. Realizing that they'd need help with all of their combined luggage, the three girls passed the still making out couple to each grab a suitcase and a bag, Paul raising an eyebrow as he saw Sharpay join in carrying in the bags. "Since when?"

"I'm not a total spoiled princess now a day," returned Sharpay haughtily. "Just sometimes."

Emma laughed, watching as Paul rolled his eyes. He grabbed the suitcase Emma was going to carry in, smiling more as Emma gave him a grateful look before she made sure the car was locked and followed Taylor, Sharpay, and Gabriella into the house, leaving Tessa and Chris still locked in a scorching liplock outside.

The bags were dropped in the entryway as Sharpay began the tour of the house, starting downstairs, making sure to show Emma and Paul their room among everything else, before they went upstairs to see Sharpay's and Tessa's rooms, the entertainment room, the study, and an extra bedroom with a private bath that would be Gabriella's temporary home for the next few weeks. Gabriella silently chuckled at how much pink was in the house but noted that most of it was done tastefully with a few exceptions, not surprised that Tessa's room was a teal color, standing out quite a bit from all the other rooms in the house.

"Wow Sharpay, your house is just beautiful," murmured Gabriella, taking in the pieces of art that hung on the walls of the more formal living room.

Sharpay grinned, looking around the room herself. "Thank you. Mommy's interior designer did wonders in here. It's nice not having to be in that small apartment now. It was a good test but I so can't live in those small quarters for long. Ryan thinks it made me claustrophobic."

Taylor laughed. "That very well could be. I can't count how many times you complained that you were living in a shoebox."

"Speaking of Ryan, how is he doing?" asked Gabriella as they all sat down on the couches and chairs in the room. "How's the L.A. life?"

"Just fabulous of course. He's actually getting into directing these days," Sharpay remarked, thinking back to her last conversation with her twin last weekend.

Gabriella nodded her head, remembering a clip that Ryan had sent her a month or so ago of something he had directed himself, a short clip that he had promised would lead to a full movie if he could get it sold to get more help in funding. "Sounds like he's been busy, with directing on top of the producing he's been doing. Perhaps he will end up being the more famous Evans twin after all."

Sharpay scoffed at her best friend's teasing. "As if! I've had plenty done with my name in lights!"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight," said Tessa, letting out a sarcastic laugh as she and Chris both entered the room and sat down together on a chair with Tessa sitting in Chris's lap. "I don't think the community theater counts really."

"Remind me why I let you live here?" returned Sharpay, narrowing her eyes on Tessa.

"Easy there you two. Gabriella and everyone else have just traveled a long ways to be here. The least you could do is save the blood bath for later, like tomorrow," stated Taylor, being the usual peace officer between Tessa and Sharpay whenever they looked set to go in for the kill with each other.

Tessa and Sharpay both stared at each other for a few moments longer before the tension between them instantly dissolved with their laughter, making the others in the room laugh as well. "God Pay, those are always so much fun, especially when Taylor is here."

"Are you kidding? Only when she's here otherwise we'd for sure kill each other," bantered back Sharpay, smiling at the other girl.

Paul and Chris both just shook their heads, knowing they'd never really understand those two. "Chris, want to help me move all the luggage and bags to the rooms?" asked Paul, feeling the need to leave now while he had the chance.

Chris anxiously nodded his head, kissing Tessa quickly before scooting her off his lap so he could get up and follow Paul out of the room with more speed than he had displayed in a while off the stage and dance floor.

"Well, I think you girls managed to scare both men off quite effectively," commented Emma, a clearly amused look on her face.

The younger girls all burst out in giggles, interrupted by a shriek when Tessa realized she never even properly greeted Gabriella. Tessa sprung from her seat and ran straight towards Gabriella, engulfing her in an awkward hug as Gabriella was still sitting, glad that Gabriella clearly didn't feel slighted as she returned the tight embrace. "I am so sorry. I totally was going to greet you first but seeing Chris after all this time, well…"

"Hormones kicked in. We know, I told her that already," teased Sharpay, her light brown eyes twinkling with laughter.

Seeing Tessa pull away to glare at the blonde, Gabriella shook her head and laughed a little. "Don't worry about it, I totally understand. Important thing is you greeted me now and gave me the best hug we've shared in a while."

Tessa beamed at her best friend from high school before sitting back down in the seat Chris had left her in moments before. "Who would have thought that blondie and I would be living together now all those years ago when we first met at your mansion Gaby? Seriously, recalling that day, I think I was more about Zeke in the first part but I remember everyone's apprehension about Pay finding out about you guys."

"And I still don't know why. Gabriella is too sweet to get all bitchy about, not to mention she and Troy were super cute. Speaking of, how's that going Gab?" questioned Sharpay, looking pointedly at the brunette.

Gabriella swallowed the lump that instantly formed in her throat, knowing that the moment had finally come, when Gabriella had to tell Tessa and Sharpay about the tradition of the arranged marriage, something she was still grateful Taylor had managed to keep to herself all this time. Taylor felt Gabriella's glance at her and looked over, giving Gabriella an encouraging look that seemed to solidify what Gabriella was about to respond with. Nervously, Gabriella nibbled on the corner of her lip, trying to find the right words to explain everything when she herself was still lost as to what would happen in the future. She was saved though when her cell phone went off with a ringtone she and Emma both recognized as being Troy.

"Hey Wildcat," she greeted, unknowingly beaming as she heard his voice on the other end after she fished out her cell phone and answered the call.

"Hey beautiful. How's New Mexico treating you?" asked Troy. "You settled in yet in Sharpay's new place? Is it obnoxiously pink and sparkly?"

Gabriella giggled, making sure not to look in Sharpay's direction at that moment, instead focusing on the charm bracelet on her right wrist. "Actually no. I'm sure you'll see for yourself when you come. When are you coming anyway?"

There was a pause before Troy replied, "Most likely end of next week. I may miss Chris in his return back here. Last game before holiday break is tomorrow night as you know but I've also been summoned to a few meetings, gentlemen from the council as my coach told me. Do you know anything about that?"

Paling a little, Gabriella got up from where she was sitting on the couch, ignoring the curious looks she knew were on her best friends' faces as she left the room, going into the kitchen in the opposite corner of the house. "It has to do with that last session I had with them. Remember how I told you that I told them I wanted you and no one else? And the compromise that came out in the end? They want to talk to you, to learn more about you and probably your knowledge of Copanvy. I was hoping they'd wait until after the holidays. They sure don't waste any time."

"Guess that shows how serious they are. Should I have anything to worry about? I am meeting with some guys on your birthday, their names being Miles and Peter," stated Troy, causing Gabriella to go silent for a few beats. "Brie, you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," chimed in Gabriella, her mind moving rather quickly as to what they would ask Troy. "Just be truthful, be your charming self, and I don't think you'll have any issues forthcoming. Might want to read up some more about Copanvy is all I can recommend."

"Thought about that already and have been doing some reading. Guess volunteering at the homeless shelter and at the elderly home has helped here, listening to the stories people tell me while I'm there and all. Guess there are reasons for all things, even when you think otherwise," remarked Troy. "So, speaking of your birthday, what do you have planed? Or should I say, what does Sharpay and Tessa have planned?"

"Nothing to my knowledge. I've requested absolutely nothing be done but have settled to a small dinner. With everything going on about the mandate to be engaged by my birthday, even though it has been lifted to be some more time from now, I just am not all that celebratory. I think I'm more looking forward to Christmas, seeing my parents here and being with our close friends," stated Gabriella, gazing out the window over the sink, watching a few birds fly around the yard.

"I'll be there too, don't forget that," he reminded her, hearing the sad tone in her voice now. "Everything is going to be okay Gabriella, honest."

An unconscious sigh escaped her lips as Gabriella leaned her elbows on the edge of the sink, caught up in just watching the birds as they flew around and played outside despite the cold. "I hope you're right Troy, I really do."

"I know I am, how's that for confidence," teased Troy, trying to get Gabriella to at least giggle, frowning when he didn't hear it. "Gabriella, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I will be, don't worry," replied Gabriella, shaking herself out of the funk she had fallen into moments before. "Guess I better get back to the girls before they think I completely ditched them for you. I'm telling them everything today."

"Everything? You sure?" asked Troy, inwardly agreeing with her decision but knowing that it would be tough.

"Yeah, it's time. If you and are I are serious about trying to make us work, the truth will have to come out to our friends and I want them to hear it from me, I owe them that much after all the history we all have," said Gabriella, knowing in her heart that she was right. "I'll talk to you later, maybe on Friday?"

"Try tomorrow before the game or after. You can't get rid of me that easily Brie," joked Troy, relieved to hear a small giggle from his girlfriend. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied, ending the call feeling a little bit better about what she was about to do. A soft clearing of the throat caused Gabriella to spin around quickly, relieved to see it was just Emma in the doorway. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that I'm going to make myself scarce and find where my husband went to and is probably hiding away with Chris. Perhaps he's meeting with Curtis and the exterior team too, who knows. I want you to have privacy for this and will make sure those two don't return back into the room too early," offered Emma, smiling at the younger woman. "You have that incredible strength in you Gabriella that I know you'll do right by any decision you make, this included, no matter how difficult it may be."

"Thanks Emma," returned Gabriella, allowing the older woman who was not only her therapist and friend but also her older sister figure with Paul being her older brother hug her.

The two women walked back towards the room where Tessa, Taylor, and Sharpay were quietly talking, Emma giving Gabriella one last encouraging look before splitting off her own way to find Paul. Neither of the three said anything as Gabriella sat back down, seeing the clear message on Gabriella's face that she had something big to say. Fidgeting a little, Gabriella took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, finally forcing herself to meet the curious gazes of Tessa and Sharpay, seeing the silent encouragement from Taylor.

"There's something you need to know, something that makes your simple question Sharpay more complicated than you would think," started Gabriella, letting her eyes focus on the space right above Tessa's head while she gathered the rest of her thoughts. "What I'm about to tell you needs to stay among us, among our best friends from high school and that's it. The guys will find out too when the time is right but this is really important, that you all know that keeping this secret could cost Troy and me our possible future if it ever got out."

"Possible future? What are you talking about?" asked Tessa, worried by the serious expression on Gabriella's face at that moment. "What could be so bad that you aren't even sure if you have a future with Troy let alone a secret that could shake up your future with him? Is it some woman? Sharpay and I can totally take her down."

"Without a doubt," agreed Sharpay, her blood boiling at the thought of some other woman causing a threat to her best friend's love life.

Gabriella shook her head, this time looking all three of them in the eyes. "No, it isn't another woman. I don't know how much news Copanvy is registering on the radars here, probably not much, but in Copanvy there have been numerous articles and pictures of me dating several men, specifically as of late Patrick, who you met, and a man named Sergio. There was also an isolated article that exclusively covered the story of a night where Troy and I had a heated argument, wondering who he was to me and what that meant for Patrick as future king. The thing is, Troy and I are very serious about each other but we can't be together in the open, not in Copanvy, not right now."

The ticking of the crystal clock resting on the grand piano echoed through the room as Tessa and Sharpay were trying to decipher what Gabriella meant while Taylor waited with her breath held for what would come next.

"Why? Why can't you be together?" asked Sharpay, puzzled by this.

"Because I am royalty and such, to keep my right to the throne, not only is my blood required but so is my cooperation in an old tradition, a law even, that dictates I must be married to a man arranged for me. In the past, the candidate was just chosen and the royal had no say in the matter if they were first in line of their siblings. My dad was allowed to marry at will because he had his brother Mario, who would have been king, but was never blessed to marry my mother despite that. That's a different story though. For me, what this means for me, is that I need to marry someone the council and my grandparents both approve of by my next birthday, having previously been required to be required before this Saturday. Luckily, they have given me one more month or so to choose," said Gabriella, becoming anxious as neither Sharpay or Tessa said anything. "I told them in our last meeting that I chose Troy and it was thrown out there that I may have inadvertently stepped down because of it."

"For choosing the love of your life? Are they out of their fucking minds?" burst out Tessa, fully enraged that someone else could be standing in the way of her best friend's happiness, just as those stupid kids at East and West combined tried to do, what Riley and Alicia had almost succeeded in doing.

Taylor shook her head, speaking up for the first time. "It's a royal tradition that their country holds to Tessa. I can see where they would want to stick to it for the sake of formality. What are you going to do now then Gabriella?"

"Wait a second, you understand that they want to keep our best friend away from the man that she loves that loves her whole heartedly back? I admit, I hated Troy Bolton's guts when I thought he had hurt Gabriella way back in high school but what he's done recently, moving there for her, breaking off his engagement, albeit that took longer than I thought, that's all proof of how much Troy is in love with Gabriella. How can you say that?" threw out Tessa as she swung her gaze at Taylor.

"I'm not saying I agree, definitely not, trust me. Just look at it from their point of view though, they have no other way of looking at things. This is a small country that is ruled half by this council and half by the royal family. Their way of thinking isn't like ours Tessa despite the elections held to elect officials for different offices, including the Copanvy Royal Advisory Council. To answer your accusation though, no, of course I don't support them. I support Gabriella and Troy who in all rights and purposes, if Gabriella hadn't been a princess by birth, would have been married far before me and Chad," stated Taylor, looking Tessa square in the eyes. "I can't even believe you'd think that of me."

Sharpay just listened to the banter, realizing that Taylor knew an awful amount about Copanvy and how things worked there, something clicking into place as she thought. "Oh my God, Taylor, you knew this already didn't you? When?"

Seeing the situation begin to escalate, all of the hostility being directed at Taylor who did nothing wrong, Gabriella stood up amidst the accusations that were still swirling around her. "Enough! Listen to me, all of you. Yes, Taylor knew but it was because she stumbled upon me and Troy kissing in a hallway in the palace and she reads me like an open book, just like any of us in the room read each other. Don't get pissed off at her for not telling you, I asked her not to. If you are going to be angry, be angry at me. I'm the one that didn't tell you out of fear that Troy would be yanked away from me earlier than I ever expected. I'm the one that didn't tell you because telling anyone made it seem too real, too final. I'm the one that held this secret in from you all because, well, I still didn't want to believe it and I didn't want you to try to figure out some scheme to make it happen because this, this is something that can't be played with like that. There's an entire country I am responsible for and I've been battling that feeling since day one when Troy came back into my life."

She looked around at her three best friends who knew her so well, despite the time that had passed since attending West and East High, wondering why they were so quiet, fearing that they were all upset at her for this, for holding so much back. 'They'd have the right to, all of them, but I can't let them just harass Taylor for doing something I asked her to. She has kept it even from her husband.'

When no one said anything but continued to sit there in the charged silence, Gabriella just shook her head, feeling as if she had failed all of them. "I'm sorry, honestly I am."

Sharpay was the first to speak, stilling Gabriella's movements to leave. "Why are you sorry? We should be the ones that are sorry. We're just fiercely protective of you, sometimes over protective and we just want what's best for you."

Taylor nodded her head in agreement. "It's been a hard secret to keep Gabriella but I understood then what was at stake, as I know Sharpay and Tessa both do. None of us could hate you for doing what you did, knowing that it would mean the downfall of you and Troy."

"What does that mean though? How could people knowing about how crazy you and Troy are about each other cause this supposed downfall?" asked Tessa, getting over her initial shock. "Are these idiots on the council so stupid not to listen to your grandparents when they tell them that Troy is the right one for you?"

Gabriella sadly shook her head, taking a seat again on the couch, feeling sympathy over the situation waft towards her from all three women. "That's the thing. They are the ones that told me that if I ever told Troy, and they found out, they would deport him to never allow Troy to come back to Copanvy. The other day, Grandmother and Grandfather were asked point blank about their feelings on Troy by the council and neither said anything, my dad had to speak up. I've talked to my grandmother recently and understand more of her reasoning, the history she has experienced, but despite that step in the right direction, getting her to listen to me for once, I don't know if I'll ever truly get their blessing in regards to Troy being my choice."

"So Troy doesn't know?" questioned Sharpay, a bit surprised that Gabriella could hold something like that back from Troy. "He doesn't know about you needing to be engaged by this Saturday? The reason why you've been seeing these other guys?"

Hesitating a little, Gabriella decided to speak the truth. "No, Troy knows but that is the utmost secret. I came clean a little while ago and trust me it was intense, I almost walked out on him, losing another opportunity with him, but he stopped me. God, the love I saw in his eyes that night… I can't imagine what I would do without it."

Tessa moved so that she was now sitting next to the woman she had met junior year in class at West High, wrapping her arm around Gabriella's shoulder, letting the other woman rest her head on her left shoulder. "Hopefully you'll never have to find out. So what are you going to do with all this? What does this mean for you and Troy? Are you really going to let them kick you out of the country for living with the choice your heart has made?"

"I have no choice if they want to, they can. Patrick said something to me the last time I saw him that has stuck in my head, how I've really come to love Copanvy as my home, especially her people. I feel like I'm being selfish, wanting Troy above all else when I know I could do so much good for the country," confessed Gabriella, feeling somewhat better being able to talk openly now among her best friends that had known her before she was Princess Gabriella to the world's eye. "But, I'm willing to risk it all to stay with Troy so long as he's willing to ride it all out with me, which I know is tough too."

"If there's one thing I know about that man, it's how crazy in love he is with you Gaby. I saw it the day Ryan, Kelsi, and I came over and he quickly hugged you so I knew he was dating you, and I've seen it more recently at Chad and Taylor's wedding, even in Copanvy when he had just gotten there and moved for you," stated Sharpay, trying to be as encouraging as she could. "With all this secrecy, am I to take it that no one else knows, like the general public?"

"Not really. Just the upper class, the advisory council, and the royal family so far as I know. In the past, the marriages were never questioned by the general public, thinking that it was all courtships seen outside of the limelight when there wasn't so much attention that sort of thing, when paparazzi weren't really in existence per se," explained Gabriella.

"Ah, the world before paparazzi. How wonderful that must have been for all those famous," remarked Tessa, thinking of not only Gabriella and her family but the royal family of England as well as all the actors and actresses that became celebrities due to the invasion of their privacy by people who got paid well for catching embarrassing pictures of them at all hours of the day. "How are you getting around with Troy now if you are hiding the fact that you are together? At least I'm guessing you are together."

Gabriella smiled at the knowledge of how well they all knew her without knowing the situation that well. "We are, have been I think a long time before we even per se had that special 'talk' together. I turned down Patrick's proposal because I knew there would never be anyone for me but Troy, hurting Patrick in the process."

"What of all those giddy feelings you had for him in the start?" asked Sharpay, curious now as to how Gabriella came to where she was today.

"They grew and I fell in love with him but it wasn't the same love I share with Troy. Maybe it's wrong to compare but I knew already some time ago that Patrick is a great friend but I can't really love him as I should, how he deserves. Over time those feelings also disappeared, leaving me feeling even worse about everything, not wanting Patrick to be forced to spend the rest of his life with someone who couldn't return those feelings," answered Gabriella, feeling Tessa squeeze her upper arm with her hand in comfort. "I know Patrick loved me, up until I broke his heart again the last time I saw him and that's why I couldn't do that to him."

"I'm sure he understands Gab, he must if he knew you at all," assured Tessa, leaning her head on the brunette's. "Well, that was all quite heavy. Anything else you want to tell us?"

"I'm pregnant?" volunteered Gabriella, watching in amusement as Sharpay and Taylor both dropped their lower jaw. "KIDDING!"

"Ugh, you are horrible!" exclaimed Sharpay, throwing a pink frilly pillow at Gabriella, missing and hitting Tessa instead, causing all four women to burst into laughter, especially as the pillows began to fly around the room, lightening the mood quite a bit.

That was exactly how Chris, Paul, and Emma found them several minutes later, the two men just smirking as Emma ran back and grabbed her camera to take a few pictures to capture the carefree moment the younger women shared, knowing it was the first time in a long time that Gabriella was acting like the old Gabriella, a woman who was carefree, was having fun, and had hope once again in her heart and soul.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

_She's gotta do what she's gotta do  
And I've gotta like it or not  
She's got dreams too big for this town  
And she needs to give 'em a shot  
Whatever they are_

"Hello?" Gabriella groggily answered the phone, barely grabbing it before Billy Ray Cyrus's "Ready, Set, Don't Go" ringtone she had set for her dad could get to the next verse.

"Happy 25th birthday sweetheart! Mom and I wanted to greet you properly on your big twenty-fifth birthday. Did we wake you?" greeted Stephen, chuckling silently as he heard his daughter's silence and knew that she was probably rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "We probably did huh?"

"Maybe," admitted Gabriella, finished rubbing her eyes and looking at the alarm clock on the nightstand, seeing the digital interface reading 9:14. "It is a Saturday Dad."

There was a shuffle heard on the phone before Annette's voice came on the line. "Sorry sweetie, your dad just wanted to be the first to greet you. Happy Birthday Gabriella! It's hard to believe that twenty-five years ago you were born. God, that was an incredible day."

"It sure was! Amazing day for me too, blessed with my two beautiful girls!" exclaimed Stephen in the background, making both Annette and Gabriella laugh.

"Anyway, we hope you have a wonderful twenty-fifth birthday today. Forget about all your worries back here, I promise nothing is going on today that you should stress about and don't deny that you are worried and stressed, I know you too well daughter," stated Annette, smiling as the silence only confirmed her suspicions. "We better let you go. No doubt your friends will want to spend all day with you."

Gabriella laughed, thinking of how Chris and Tessa were most likely sound asleep together in Tessa's room with Sharpay still in beauty sleep mode in her room. "Only ones up at this hour are Paul and Emma."

Annette laughed, silently agreeing with Gabriella's assessment. "In either case, we'll let you go. Have a wonderful birthday sweetie. Love you!"

"Love you too and thanks," returned Gabriella, smiling as ended the call and realized that she may as well get up.

Gabriella swung her legs over the side of the bed and gingerly stood up, raising her arms to stretch before she walked over to the drawers where she had placed some of her clothes with the rest hanging in the closet. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a nice dark blue sweater before heading into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Once she was fully dressed, she walked back out to the bedroom and put on the charm bracelet on her right wrist before grabbing her cell phone and walking downstairs. Instantly, she smelled cooking bacon and some quiet laughter coming from the kitchen so Gabriella went to investigate, smiling as she saw Emma cooking with Paul lovingly standing behind her, his arms wrapped around her midsection as he nibbled at her neck.

"As adorable as you two are, I think your breakfast is going to get burned with that type of distraction Paul," teased Gabriella, smirking as Paul immediately turned around and gave her a guilty look before coming over and sweeping her in a big hug.

"First it is our breakfast, you get some too. Second, Happy Birthday Gabriella!" exclaimed Paul, releasing her so that Emma could hug her too.

"Happy Birthday," echoed Emma, kissing Gabriella on the cheek before returning to her cooking. "Thought we'd fix scrambled eggs with cheddar cheese, bacon, and blueberry pancakes. That work?"

"More than works, thank you," replied Gabriella, taking a seat on a tall stool she saw in the kitchen. "You didn't have to."

"But she wanted to so just let her," stated Paul, knowing nothing ever changed Emma's mind when she wanted to do something. "So, what's planned for today?"

"No idea," admitted Gabriella, shrugging her shoulders. "I think there is a small dinner with the girls and then Chad and Chucky tonight but that's about it. Just the way I wanted it, nice and boring."

'Not likely, not with what is planned for today,' thought Paul, smirking a little as he thought about what the day would hold for her.

The three shared a nice breakfast, Gabriella savoring Emma's cooking, as they shared an easy conversation. The topic of Emma's pregnancy was also discussed a little, Emma seeming to pick up this glow whenever she talked about it, something Gabriella envied a little knowing how wonderful it must be to be with the man one loves and to be having his child without any drama.

"I really am so happy for you both," stated Gabriella, smiling as Paul reached over and rubbed Emma's barely visible baby bump. "Boy or girl, that child is going to be well loved and spoiled rotten by his or her Aunty Gabriella."

"Well, we were actually thinking Godmother Gabriella, that is if you agree," returned Paul, chuckling as a wide grin spread across Gabriella's face.

"Are you kidding? That would be such an honor, of course!" exclaimed Gabriella, immediately standing up from her finished breakfast to hug both Paul and Emma, excited over the idea of being a godmother.

Emma beamed at the younger woman. "Well we're glad you accepted."

"Absolutely, I can't think of why I wouldn't," said Gabriella, grabbing her plate and juice glass with the used silverware.

Before she could turn to go back into the kitchen though, Paul stood up quickly and took the items from her grasp, shaking his head. "No you don't. We'll take care of this."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Come on Paul, you know I do normal everyday things like washing dishes and brushing my teeth, right?"

Smirking a little, Paul nodded his head. "True but today is your birthday. Besides, there's something on the table that came for you this morning, something I think you better open now."

For the first time, Gabriella saw the express carrier flat envelope resting on the long dining table, picking it up gingerly and noting that only her name was on it, clearly not actually mailed. Gabriella gave Paul a questioning look, which he just ignored before he went into the kitchen, leaving Emma to watch Gabriella open the envelope. Beyond curious, Gabriella tore open the top flap, reaching in with her right hand to pull out a smaller envelope with something hard in it. Putting the flat envelope back down on the table, Gabriella opened the envelope and pulled out the note card, barely catching a key ring with both a key and alarm remote as it tumbled out. More than puzzled, Gabriella opened the card, scanning its contents more than three times before she understood that her boring day wasn't going to be quite so boring after all.

"What is it?" asked Emma, knowing already what the contents were.

"A birthday treasure hunt evidently," answered Gabriella, wondering exactly who was responsible for it as the note was computer printed. "I guess I'm supposed to start by checking out my favorite book. Must mean going to a library but which one?"

"Which favorite book?" questioned Emma.

"No, I know that one but there's a few libraries I can think of in Albuquerque," said Gabriella, her mind thinking of all the ones she had been to while here.

"Guess you better get moving," remarked Paul, standing now behind Emma's chair with his hands resting on her shoulders. "Sounds like you have a full day ahead. The team will be following you, just a heads up."

Gabriella nodded her head, not expecting anything different. "Guess I better. Thanks for the lovely birthday breakfast and let the girls know I'll be back later but have my cell."

"Will do," said Emma, exchanging smiles with Paul as Gabriella quickly left the room, a look of concentration on her face as she exited to grab her purse before heading out the front door.

Slowing her pace, Gabriella eventually stopped as she pressed the remote to disarm the car she would be driving, pushing it twice to see lights flash in response out on the street. As Gabriella walked closer, she recognized the car to be a close to dark blue Toyota Prius hybrid. Smiling at the opportunity to drive a hybrid for the first time, Gabriella got into the car and put the key in, starting the engine and letting it warm up before starting her quest to find the right library where she suspected she'd find her next clue in a copy of _Little Women_.

After six libraries with no luck of finding the next clue, Gabriella parked her car outside of the Cherry Hills Library, staring at it with blank eyes, wondering if it could possibly be the last library she needed to drive to or if she had nine more to go. Or was it ten? Gabriella had lost count after using the GPS in the car to reveal that there were more than a dozen libraries in the Albuquerque area. She laid her head back against the headrest, wanting nothing more than to just go back to Sharpay's house and forget all about this treasure hunt. After a few moments of peace, Gabriella cracked open her eyes as she heard a distant beep, knowing she had a text of some kind.

_From: 505-222-1792_

_Don't give up. You're closer than you think._

This caught Gabriella's attention, straightening her upper body as she quickly scanned the area, seeing no sign of anyone she recognized. She kept running the number in her head, frowning when she realized she had no idea whose phone number that was and figured that was part of the plan. Shrugging, Gabriella decided to give it one last shot and got out of the car, making sure to throw her scarf around her neck more as a chilly winter breeze passed her. Giving herself some time to warm up in the heated library, Gabriella looked around the library before walking in the direction she thought _Little Women_ would be found.

Scanning the shelves, Gabriella spied several copies on the top shelf and looked around for a stool. After spotting one, she dragged it over and climbed up, flipping open the first three copies to scan for her next clue. When those yielded nothing, Gabriella opened the oldest looking one after admiring the book's cover, sighing with relief as a note card with her name on it was revealed in her favorite part of the story. Unable to resist, Gabriella read the passage, smiling as she imagined it playing out in her head, as she always did, before putting the book back and stepping up off the stool. Quickly, she opened the envelope and drew the card out that read:

_Very good sleuthing for your favorite story but can you remember your favorite drink that could also be a dessert? When you do, ask for Cynthia, she'll have the next clue._

'My favorite drink? Depends on the season. Right now, it would be spiced apple cider. Wait, could also be a dessert… I got it!' screamed Gabriella in her head, barely suppressing the need to do a happy dance.

After making the trip back to downtown Albuquerque to the boba tea shop she loved to go to while living here and asking for Cynthia, Gabriella was awarded with the large strawberry milk tea with extra boba, otherwise known as tapioca balls, along with the next clue that brought her to the pizza place she loved to eat at when she was here but just hadn't had the chance to yet. There, she was instantly recognized by the owner, who gave her the next clue, but only after making sure Gabriella enjoyed a fresh garlic chicken pizza slice cut New York style. He wouldn't take her money, despite her insistence, but asked for a picture, which Gabriella more than willingly obliged with the promise she would be back later.

Now, Gabriella was walking down Greek Row at University of Albuquerque, getting goose bumps over how quiet it was. It was now a little bit after 3 PM and it was almost like a ghost town. She glanced down at the clue on the note card, curious if it was right.

_Time to go back to your college days, even if you didn't attend U of A. It'll be Greek to you but home nonetheless._

"Home? Here on Greek Row?" wondered Gabriella out loud, glad to see at least some college students walking along the sidewalk with her now, easing some of the nerves she was feeling. It wasn't until Gabriella reached the middle that she instantly recognized the one house out of all the others that looked really familiar.

Memories washed over her, starting with the memory of coming back years ago to this very frat house only to see Troy with another girl, as was his right, but remembering the sting of seeing him so happy, so hormonally occupied with another female. She pushed past that though and instead focused on the night that Troy received the scar above and through his right eyebrow, recalling with scary clarity how it all went down. It was the moment they shared in a bathroom upstairs though that brought a smile to Gabriella's chilled lips.

_"I'm so going to get it for this, I so am going to get it," mumbled Paul to himself but just loud enough for Gabriella to hear him._

_"No you aren't relax. You did your thing of trying to protect me but just as I've told Troy, you can't protect me from everything," said Gabriella, patting Paul's shoulder. "I won't let you get in trouble, all right?"_

_Paul gave her a grateful smile before Gabriella turned her attention back on Troy. Seeing the blood trickling down his face reminded Gabriella that they both needed cleaning up so she took Troy's hand in hers and dragged him to the bathroom upstairs one of the sober brothers directed her to. Once there, she winced briefly when she spied her own image in the mirror above the sink but refocused immediately on cleaning up Troy's face. While Troy winced as he washed his hands, Gabriella took a paper towel and dabbed at the cut after washing away the blood that had trickled down from the cut above his eyebrow. Once satisfied that it was pretty clean, Gabriella softly wiped at the injury at the corner of his mouth, smiling and wincing herself as she saw his attempted smile form on his lips._

_"Hey now, no derailing the nurse's attentions here," complained Gabriella, looking briefly up into his eyes before refocusing on washing away the dried blood._

_Troy decided to give Gabriella the same care and wet a towel to dab at Gabriella's cut at her lip at the same time, causing her brown eyes to meet his again before refocusing. When both were finally cleaned up as best as they could, they threw out the paper towels and walked out of the bathroom with their hands tightly intertwined with each other's, neither caring now who saw them as their secret was out for the world to see after what just went on._

_Chucky smirked at them as he waited a few feet away, a square bandage, medical tape, and some ointment being waved their way. "Figured you would need this for that cut. It's not going to stop bleeding unless you put something like this to help put pressure," explained Chucky, who indicated for the two to walk back to the bathroom, this time with Chucky behind them._

_Troy continued to hold Gabriella's hand as Chucky cleaned the cut again, this time putting the ointment on with a q-tip and then slapping the bandage over the injury, causing Troy to jump in pain. "OWWW!"_

_"Oh stop being a baby, your girlfriend is here," replied Chucky with another grin. "You are just lucky that I was here to help bail you out and that Tom is actually a nice guy and actually gave his brother an ear lashing for the fight, I heard it. I didn't realize that his little brother is the same guy that Chad has spat nasty things about in the past though. What a small world."_

_Gabriella's and Troy's eyes connected at this and both of them found it within themselves to grin. "You don't have to tell us that," murmured Troy, not taking his eyes off his girlfriend for a fraction of a second. "We already found that out months ago."_

"Well if it isn't little Gabriella," greeted Chucky, grinning ear to ear from the now open door of the frat house. "Are you going to come on inside, give me a big hug, and get your next clue or spend all day out here in the cold?"

Gabriella blinked a few times before grinning herself, running towards Chucky and throwing her arms around him, giggling as he spun her around. "Hey Chucky!"

"Happy Birthday Gabs!" exclaimed Chucky, putting her back down on her feet. "Glad you figured this clue out cause I'd hate to be the one to call your organizer and tell them that you never made it this far."

"Hey, giving the birthday girl a little bit too little credit here. Wait, you know who is in charge of this whole thing?" questioned Gabriella.

Chucky nodded his head. "Of course. I wouldn't volunteer my services to just anyone. But time is short so I'm cutting the chatter here and will leave you to continue on your journey in peace," said Chucky, kissing Gabriella's forehead before giving her one last hug, letting her go and handing her another envelope.

Gabriella ripped this one open with ease, making Chucky chuckle out of amusement as she anxiously scanned the card. Saying a quick good-bye, Gabriella was off to the nearest Blockbuster, the big tip off being Tessa's membership card, thinking about which of her favorite movies that were special to her would summarize both her high school days as well as her days now as an adult. Once there, Gabriella began to look at several movies, trying to figure out which one she was supposed to check out. She thought of _Princess Diaries_ but realized that was too cliché and wasn't a favorite, although it was good. Other titles floated through her head, so quickly that she began to form a headache.

Figuring it could be from the lack of water she had today with all this running around in cold weather, Gabriella paid for a bottled water and took a few sips of it as she tried to think of what movie she should be checking out to get the next clue. Her phone beeped again, causing Gabriella to whip her head around the store before pulling it out, seeing a new text from the same number.

_From: 505-222-1792_

_Here's a hint as the day is growing old while you are only getting younger. Wildcat grew up living and breathing the third word in the title but never realized the first was within his reach until he met you._

Like lightning, Gabriella realized in that moment what movie it was and wanted to hit herself over the head for missing it and wasting so much time. "Of course, _Love and Basketball_, two elements in my life now as I'm in love with him and go to whatever games I can to support him while in high school I was falling in love with him while he was cherished as the basketball god in the halls of East."

'Maybe it is Troy that's behind all this,' she thought as she sought out the DVD case and brought it up to the counter, giving them Tessa's card.

The guy there looked at her a little funny before scanning the membership card, taking her cash, and handing her the rented DVD back past the security barrier with an envelope with her name on it. 'That's it, it has to be Troy.'

As Gabriella sat in the rented car, opening the next clue, her cell phone rang this time, her face brightening as she realized it was Troy. "Thank you so much for all the thought you put into this treasure hunt Troy! Definitely is a great way to spend my birthday!"

There was silence on the other line before Troy said, "Babe, what are you talking about? What treasure hunt? I just called to wish you a happy 25th and to make sure that the girls aren't shopping you to death or anything."

Gabriella's forehead scrunched up as she looked around, wondering if Troy was maybe hiding somewhere and snickering at trying to fool her or if he was telling the truth, the sincerity in his voice sounding like it was the latter. "Oh, thank you. That's right, you had that meeting today. How'd it go with the representative panel?"

"It went all right. I could tell that I was already at a disadvantage with them but most of them seemed to be open-minded, asking me about Copanvy, about you, about life in general. Kind of made me feel like how I felt when I was interviewing for colleges," remarked Troy. "So, what is this about a treasure hunt?"

"Well this morning, I got the first clue after breakfast with Paul and Emma, getting a security remote and key to a rented hybrid. Oh my God Troy, I think I've found my new car for when I get back to Louvis. I really like how green the hybrid is and am impressed with how it handles," confessed Gabriella, running her hand over the steering wheel.

"Poor little old compact car you have will miss you but it sounds like you found your calling, good for you. Hang on a second Brie," said Troy before sounds of him moving or covering the phone were heard for several long moments before he returned. "Sorry, Tomas is driving me nuts right now. Here, he wants to say something to you."

Moments later, Tomas's voice came over the line loud and clear. "Happy Birthday Princess Gabriella! Oww, oh, sorry… Meant to say, Happy Birthday Gabriella! Sorry, forgot to drop the Princess bit. Kind of habit."

Gabriella laughed and replied, "No worries Tomas. You have fun with Troy over there all right?"

"Sure thing," returned Tomas before handing off the phone again.

"Sorry, I better go. Whatever it is you are doing, have fun. I miss you Brie, I really do. Love you," murmured Troy, giving her enough time to return the feelings before the call was disconnected.

Putting her phone down, Gabriella hurriedly opened the latest clue, relieved when the instructions were simply to return back to Sharpay's house, hoping that would be it as she was definitely getting tired. When Gabriella pulled up to Sharpay's house, she instantly got a weird feeling as she walked towards the front door, noting that the house, even from the outside, seemed very still. Gabriella felt a pair of eyes watching her and quickly turned around, relieved to see it was just Curtis watching from across the street, waving her hand at him before turning back and going towards the front door. Once unlocked, Gabriella locked it behind her and turned off the alarm with the guest code Sharpay had given her, noting that it was set to "Away."

'Guess no one is home then,' thought Gabriella, dropping the keys on the entryway table and kicking off her shoes. She walked up the stairs to her bedroom, pulling up short on the threshold as she saw another envelope with her name on it resting on a black, short dress that looked simple from afar. As Gabriella got closer though, she noticed that the halter was actually made of sequined straps and had a sequined trim around the empire waist. Having a feeling she already knew what was in the envelope, Gabriella picked it up and opened it, seeing yet another computer generated message:

_Your little birthday quest is almost over. Put this on and be at Vivace at exactly 6:30. _

'Well, not really a clue as more a directive but that'll do,' Gabriella said to herself before realizing she had very little time to make herself presentable for a surprise party she had a feeling was waiting for her at the small Italian restaurant and make it there on time.

After jumping in and taking a quick shower, Gabriella spent time blow-drying out her hair, deciding on figuring out her hair after she had the dress on. She hurried into the bedroom after applying her favorite lotion on, slipping the black dress over her head, knowing she already liked the design as the skirt under the empire waist flared out while the sequins proved to not bite into her skin as she was afraid they would. Gabriella then went back into the bathroom and toyed with her hair both up and down, deciding to sweep most of her wavy hair in an updo with a few strands on each side of her face hanging down, framing her face. Once she was done, she applied light makeup and grabbed a black evening jacket she had brought with her, thanking the stars above for over packing again. Before she left her room, she slipped on her favorite black heels and quickly transferred her wallet, camera, and cell phone, along with Kleenex and the tube of lipstick she used into a black evening purse she was also grateful she brought.

Within moments, Gabriella was back out the front door after alarming the house, locking the front door behind her, before she drove to the designated restaurant. Luckily, when she arrived on the block where the restaurant was, a car was just pulling out near Vivace so she parked and got out of her car, putting her hand on the door just as she saw her watch read 6:30 exactly. 'Just in time. Sharpay won't kill me after all,' thought Gabriella with a smile, taking in a deep breath before opening the door again.

"Hello?" she called out, half expecting the word "Surprise" to be yelled out in every direction with the lights being thrown on. Nothing happened though so she cautiously made her way further into the restaurant, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness.

It was only when her eyes fully refocused to the dark and she could begin making out shapes that Gabriella heard it, the faint music coming from a back room.

_I don't know what it is tonight,  
Your smile,  
Your eyes.  
Yeah..._

_Even in the candle light,  
You shine,  
So bright.  
You are so beautiful,  
More beautiful,  
Than you've ever been.  
I catch my breath,  
And fall in love again.  
Yeah…_

Focusing only on the music and the faint singing, she allowed it to draw her closer as she cautiously made her way down the hall, tears filling her brown orbs as her heart instantly recognized the voice of the singer when it got louder, more so when she saw what awaited her in the room that seemed to glow on its own thanks to all the little candles placed around it.

_I can't imagine where I'd be  
Without you, with me.  
I need you more every day,  
More than words can say.  
_

A smile graced her lips as she looked around the room, seeing the mixture of long stemmed red roses and sunflowers scattered around the room, confused a bit as the owner of the voice wasn't there. Upon further search, she saw a boom box nearby and guessed that Troy had prerecorded it with the music, noting that just having him sing for her again made her all giddy, even if it wasn't live. She walked further into the room as she noticed several candles on the floor surrounding something in the opposite corner, gasping as she saw they outlined a heart made of more long stemmed red roses, with a single sunflower laid on top and something square sitting on top of that. Before she could reach for it though, the music turned off, causing her to immediately straighten as a grin spread across her face, unaware of the tears of happiness that rolled down her cheeks.

_I want you in my life,  
For all my life.  
This night will never end.  
You'll take my hand,  
And I'll fall in love again._

Troy stopped his walk towards Gabriella as he continued to sing, taking her left hand in his right, putting her right hand on his shoulder with his left hand on her waist, pouring the truth of his love into the lyrics of the rest of the song while they began to sway to their shared beating heart.

_And nothing short of a miracle  
Could have brought you here to me.  
When I'm with you,  
Heaven's all I see,  
All I see._

_Caught up in every touch,  
I feel the rush,  
Of this moment that we're in.  
Each time we kiss,  
I fall in love again._

_I can't resist,  
I fall in love again_

Before Gabriella could say anything, Troy's lips softly captured hers, savoring the feel of holding her, kissing her, once again, even if it had been only days since he was last able to. Pulling away, he chuckled a little as he saw more tears spill from her eyes, silently wiping away the joyful tears before kissing each of her cheeks. "Happy Birthday Brie."

"Thank you," she murmured, leaning up to kiss him once again.

After taking in his fill and knowing he still craved more of her, Troy reluctantly pulled away, knowing there was still a large part of the night planned. "Do you remember when I sang 'NSync's "This I Promise You" out under those heat lamps at the mansion? When I gave you something with my promise to never let you feel alone and unprotected again? To love you and care for you always? I know that a lot happened between then and now and my promise got a bit muddied but tonight, I present you with something much more dear, much more significant, that my vow tonight is only the start of my promise to you. I chose Nick Lachey's "Fall In Love Again" because the words just seemed so right, so much stronger and yet they still don't fully capture what I mean to say so I guess I have to do that myself."

Gabriella watched as Troy took a step back and bent down to pick up the small box resting on the sunflower, turning towards her before dropping down on his left knee, smiling as his love filled eyes never left hers as he presented her with a platinum ring with a single 1.5 carat canary yellow heart cut diamond in the center with small round cut diamonds surrounding it. Kissing the back of her left hand softly, Troy cleared his throat before saying the words he went over a million times before, knowing the nerves and excitement that was thrumming through his body is what it was supposed to feel like when someone proposed, something in the back of his head telling him that he already knew that when he didn't feel that way when he proposed to Celeste some time ago.

"Gabriella Felicia Anna Lauren Montez, my darling, sweet Brie, my better half, and my soul mate. Brie, will you please grant this humble man here before you the honor of your hand in a long shared lifetime together? Will you Gabriella allow me to love you, cherish you, safeguard you, and utterly adore you for the rest of our days on this plane and beyond? Will you agree to ceremoniously join our hearts forever to each other, as they already beat together now? Will you marry me Gabriella?" Troy asked, swallowing as he let the silence linger between them until he almost wanted to apologize for rushing things, thinking that maybe this was too fast considering they had really officially declared themselves exclusive not too long ago.

So many things ran through Gabriella's head in that moment. The joy, excitement, and love being the most positive feelings she had at the moment but they were sadly overshadowed with doubt, wondering if Troy did all this because he thought he had to. "Troy…"

Reading the fleeting traces of emotions that crossed Gabriella's face in the few moments they stared at one another before she said his name, Troy understood clearly what she was afraid of. "Brie, I'm asking you to marry me because I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Princess or not, arranged marriage or not, I would still be here, down on my knee, asking for you to forever join your hand with mine, creating the perfect fit, the external symbol of our already joined hearts that have beat as one for a long time now, even all those years we were apart. We'll make everything work, trust me, we will. I won't ever let you go so easily as I did when I was eighteen. I'm here to stay, right by your side, whatever may come, so long as you will have me. Gabriella, will you marry me?"

Knowing that Troy was right, had there been no royal blood running through her body, they would have still been here, committing themselves to each other, mind, heart, body, and soul for that is what they were, simply meant to be together. "Yes," she whispered, wiping away a few more stray tears, barely having time to smile back at Troy before he immediately stood up and gathered her in his arms, hugging her so tightly to him before framing her face with his hands and kissing her tenderly, both of them pulling away at the same time as they rested their foreheads together.

Looking down, Troy picked up Gabriella's left hand again and slid on the ring, grinning more as he saw how perfect it looked on her finger, noting that even the size was just right. "It's beautiful," he heard Gabriella murmur.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," Troy replied, kissing her softly one more time. "I love you Gabriella."

"And I love you Troy. Thank you, for everything. Today, tonight, moving to Copanvy for me, defending me all those times in high school, supporting me when I didn't deserve it. Thank you for all of it," said Gabriella, seeing Troy's face glow almost at her words.

"Seeing that smile on your face, it's so very worth it," returned Troy, kissing her one last time before the spell in the room was broken with the lights being thrown on, Troy groaning as he knew their private time was over, even if he had planned it.

"Quit being all lovey dovey and let us see that ring!" exclaimed Tessa, being the first to bounce into the room followed by Sharpay and Taylor, leaving Chad, Chucky, Ryan, and Chris to follow in after them, each rolling their eyes over the squeals each of the four women now let out.

Amidst the excitement though, something made Gabriella look up, wondering if it was the squeeze Troy gave her with his left hand that was still holding her right, knowing in an instant that she would have looked anyway as both her mother and father stood in the doorway, grinning at her. 'They know and they are happy for me and oh my God they came all the way here for this!'

When Stephen and Annette came into the room, Troy's parents also appeared, followed shortly by Paul and Emma, everyone in the room sharing in the happiness of the moment and the hope that filled them all, each of them knowing that no matter what came, as Troy said, Troy and Gabriella would be together to fight through it, standing side by side, heart to heart.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

It was Christmas morning and Gabriella woke up fairly early on her own, finding herself full of energy each day she woke since a week and a half ago after Troy had proposed to her. After things had settled down and all of their best and close friends and their parents were able to share in the glow of their engagement, Troy had explained to her how he had managed to put it all together, confessing to having really been trailing her in one of the security team's cars with Curtis driving and Troy laying low whenever she had looked for him. Of course, this was smart on Troy's part because Gabriella had never thought to question why Curtis was following her. She even laughed when Tomas brought in the birthday cake, the smirk on his face conveying to Gabriella how proud he was that he was part of duping her into thinking Troy was still in Copanvy, knowing Tomas's presence was not expected. What meant more though was how Troy had taken the time to ask Stephen for her hand, doing it the proper way and showing his respect for the older man. Stephen had told Gabriella separately the day after the party how it all happened, how Troy had requested the meeting after meeting with the representative panel of the council, telling Stephen that Troy felt in his heart that this was the right decision and Stephen agreed.

_"Are you sure about this Troy? You aren't proposing to the average woman here," stated Stephen, eyeing the younger man that sat opposite from him, on the other side of the desk._

_Troy adamantly shook his head. "No sir, your daughter is definitely not average and it isn't because she wears a tiara on her head either. Gabriella is an amazing woman today, even more so than when she was the great girl who first caught my heart unexpectedly back in high school. I know that this is going to be tough. If the council interrogating me earlier is any clue, not many support me in this but I agree that if what's best for Gabriella, what's best for Copanvy, is for me to step out, engagement or not, I will let her go."_

_Stephen studied Troy, seeing the sincerity there. "You'd fight though, I can see it in your eyes Troy and I would expect nothing less. You're right, Luis and Peter are not going to make this easy for you, not to mention Raul. You've got real guts Troy and for that, you have my respect. You surprised me a few minutes ago when I decided it was best that you know about Gabriella's pending arranged marriage tradition by taking it so well but looking genuinely surprised. I wonder though if you knew beforehand since so many didn't want you to know. Either way, I'm glad that you know now, after my telling you which is the official story, no matter what the truth is as to how you learned of this. Gabriella is right, you really have done so much, sacrificed so much for her and I can't ignore that. Neither could my parents if they were really open to seeing everything that Annette and I both have in you and in you and our daughter being together."_

_"Does this mean I have your permission, even your blessing to propose to Gabriella? I know it's rushed, it may seem that way, but to me, it's been, well, close to eight years in the making sir," Troy said honestly, glancing up to see a twinkle appear in Stephen's eyes in that moment._

_"Then I'd say you are doing the right thing, the right way. Can I ask though why you are choosing her birthday? That's literally days away. Will you have everything ready?" asked Stephen, a bit skeptical._

_"Yes, I actually have plans laid out for how I'm going to propose and already ordered her ring. If you had said no today, I would have given it to her as a birthday present but I think it will mean much more this way," confessed Troy, seeing no reason to lie at this point. "I even have my friend Tomas coming out with me to throw her off some, knowing she would never expect Tomas to come to Albuquerque."_

_"Ah, well you have put quite a bit of thought into this then. I won't be the one to dampen the plans although I do have one question. Would it be all right if Annette and I attend our daughter's special night with the rest of your group of friends? We were planning on going for Christmas as was planned with Gabriella but I would like to be there on what I think is going to be a very special night," stated Stephen, watching as a grin spread across Troy's face._

_Amazed that Stephen would want to be there when having any proof that Stephen and Annette knew about Troy's proposal plans should something go wrong and this tradition work against their favor would be hazardous to them both, Troy nodded his head, feeling that much more pressure to make everything right. "Sir, that would fantastic. I know that would mean a lot to Brie if you were there, showing her how much you care. I already know that it is going to take some convincing that I really want her to be my wife, on my own terms and for my own reasons, but having you there will help out I think, ease her mind."_

_Stephen knew Troy spoke the truth on this point. "Then consider it done. You do realize though that after she accepts, you two will have to keep it underground for now, not telling anyone beyond the people you trust with your lives and having her wear her engagement ring on her right hand. Don't get me wrong, I am very happy that you are doing this and I give this my blessing, but I would be failing you both if I didn't warn you that there are dire consequences should your engagement get out too early."_

_"Of course, I completely understand," replied Troy, realizing then that Stephen was already talking as if Gabriella would definitely accept him. "Wait, do you really think she'll say yes?"_

_This brought out an amused chuckle from Stephen. "Troy, she'd be crazy not to, and I already know she's crazy about you. Gabriella has found her own two feet and has learned to use that intelligent mind her mother gave her along with the charm to start fighting for you and what you share. There's no doubt in my mind that you'll have an unofficial fiancé on your hands soon."_

Gabriella smiled as she thought back to the many positive words Stephen had used to describe the experience, knowing that even though her engagement to Troy was underground per se, their love was far from it and for the next few weeks in New Mexico, they would be more free to just be before the reality of what waited in Copanvy resurfaced. Glancing down on her left hand, Gabriella saw the ring sparkle with the early morning rays that were slowly creeping over more of the bed, bathing her side in the sunlight.

"You know, you look like you have a halo around your head right now, the way the sun is playing off your hair and this glow you have about you," murmured Troy, his voice husky from having just woken up. "You've been glowing actually since you became my fiancé."

"No, I've been utterly ecstatic since you became my fiancé and you say it like glowing is a bad thing," pouted Gabriella, smiling back at him as she turned on her left side to look at him as she realized he was now awake.

His lips tugged upward as he reached out his left hand to brush back some of Gabriella's dark hair to behind her shoulder. "Absolutely not! It fits you so well is all and I enjoy seeing that ring on its rightful place, on your left hand. I somehow never feel right when it's on your right."

"Wildcat you know that I would never take it off its rightful place if I could but, as much as I hate to agree, my dad is right. Let's not be foolish and scream to the world we're engaged, at least not yet. I want to try to work this all out before they give me no choice but to step down," replied Gabriella, reaching her right hand over and threading her fingers through Troy's thoroughly tangled hair.

Troy sighed, understanding completely where she was coming from and not wanting anything else. "I follow, really. Come on, it's early. Let's cuddle for a few more hours."

Gabriella immediately fell into the open embrace Troy was offering, snuggling immediately into his side and his chest as Troy rolled onto his back, wrapping his arms around her waist. Soon though, Gabriella felt Troy's fingertips drawing random shapes on the naked skin that was exposed at her hip, causing her to look up at him. Immediately after their eye contact, their lips met and neither quite knew how they got there but within passion filled minutes, Troy's shirt was off and somewhere on the floor while Gabriella's flannel pajama pants were somewhere bunched up at the end of the bed. The unfamiliar sensations of Troy's hands running over Gabriella's now hot flesh had Gabriella so mesmerized that she didn't hear the light knock on the door just as Troy didn't, too busy with trying to get Gabriella to moan again for him while trying to unbutton her flannel pajama top.

"Troy, it's Christmas and your mom and I were…" started Jack, pausing as he opened his son's door and saw a flash of dark hair duck under Troy's comforter after hearing a tiny squeal he knew did not belong to his son. The furious blush that bathed Troy's cheeks, neck, and quite possibly his naked chest was enough confirmation that Jack had just walked in on something he'd like to soon forget. "Well, I can see why you aren't up and running like you always are on Christmas. I just hope that is your new fiancé under that comforter and not some other girl or you and I will have to have a serious talk Troy."

Jack chuckled moments later when Gabriella's hand popped out of the comforter, waving her left hand around to show the ring. "Dad, please, get out," begged Troy, feeling absolutely mortified by the amused look Jack had on his face.

"Trust me, I don't want to be here any longer. Word to the wise though. Gabriella's parents are coming over for Christmas brunch before the rest of our family comes for dinner so you better finish whatever you were doing or abandon it all together as I don't think you want her father catching you in the same state I just did," warned Jack, laughing whole heartedly as Troy picked up and threw the stuffed basketball that was sitting on his nightstand at him just before Jack closed his son's bedroom door, leaning on it to regain his composure before heading into the kitchen to help his wife prepare brunch and of course share in the new story he had.

"Is he gone?" whispered Gabriella, absolutely horrified at being caught in the Bolton family's home almost naked.

"Yeah," grumbled Troy, running his left hand through his hair while his right was still tightly clenched in Gabriella's hold under the comforter. "You know, any longer nails and I would have permanent scars and blood loss after the way you clenched my hand like that."

"Hey!" protested Gabriella, throwing the comforter off her head and smacking Troy with an open palm. "Not nice! We better get ready and get going. Did your parents not know I was staying the night last night? I knew I should have stayed at Sharpay's."

"Brie, she and Tessa both weren't home, remember? I was not about to leave you there with no one else around, even Paul and Emma, who are back in Copanvy to celebrate with their families and despite your security team that still roams outside wherever you are," explained Troy, raising their intertwined hands to kiss the back of her hand. "But I think you are right and we should get dressed. I do not like the idea of getting slaughtered by your father on Christmas for having his daughter naked in my bed nor do I want to lose his trust right now. I still can't believe he told me about the tradition without knowing I knew."

Gabriella nodded her head as she fished for her pajama bottoms from the bottom of the bed. "That is a very good sign, let me tell you. I'm just glad he did and he isn't upset with me because I think he could tell you knew, despite your best efforts."

Troy gave her a sheepish grin before he got out of bed and went over to his closet to find the pair of slacks and collared shirt he planned on wearing. "I'm no Ryan Evans, that's for sure. Brie, what color are you wearing today? I know with the gang you wore jeans and that red long sleeve top with the Christmas tree on it yesterday for the gathering at Chad and Taylor's. Are you wearing that again?"

"I'm impressed you remember that but no, I won't be. Since it's family, especially some of your family I've never met before, I was thinking I'd dress up some more, maybe a black knee length skirt with a green sweater," replied Gabriella, catching a glimpse of herself now in a mirror she had just passed as she moved around to also get ready, grimacing as she saw a distinct dark mark on the lower part of her neck. "Make that my red turtleneck sweater thanks to someone branding me last night!"

Troy looked over and tried to give Gabriella his best innocent look while he tried to suppress the prideful grin that was begging to be let out. "Sorry?"

"Ugh, typical," stated Gabriella, grabbing the items she had named to him, grateful her indecision had caused her to bring more clothes than was necessary before walking past him and closing the bathroom door, locking it for safe measures.

Chuckling, Troy just shook his head, letting the grin that he had hidden before slip out as he pulled on a clean undershirt and slid on his slacks, choosing a shirt that would match Gabriella. 'I remember the day when I thought matching couples was so cheesy yet here I am seeking to do just that because it makes me feel good to compliment her in any way that I can. God I have it bad.'

After begging entrance into his bathroom and being allowed in once Gabriella was fully dressed, both surfaced from Troy's room just as the doorbell rang. They walked together to the front door, pausing to allow Gabriella to switch her ring over to her right hand, before throwing open the door to warmly greet both Annette and Stephen. Immediately following the warm greetings between both sets of parents, the six sat down to feast on Lucille's freshly made brunch consisting of omelets of green pepper, bacon, and cheddar cheese, blueberry muffins, sausages, and a mixed assortment of fruit.

The atmosphere was light and to any casual observer, one would never know that half of the table was royalty by how easy going the conversation was with no pretentiousness whatsoever. In fact, what impressed Lucille the most was seeing her son and his fiancé stand up and start clearing the table with full intentions of cleaning up, reminding her of a time when she used to have to threaten no basketball as a punishment to get a pre-teen Troy to just put his own dishes away in the kitchen. As soon as Troy and Gabriella left the room for the last time, leaving the table clear of all dishes and food platters, Lucille turned her gaze to Annette, who seemed just as enchanted with watching their two children interact together as Lucille was herself. "They are the perfect match aren't they?"

"In so many ways," agreed Annette, turning her attention to Troy's mother. "Lucille, you and Jack did such a fantastic job in raising Troy. He's both a gentleman and a fierce protector all in one, which is exactly what Gabriella needed back in high school and now. I don't think they'd be here together now if it wasn't for his determination to keep them together."

Lucille smiled at the compliment, knowing she was about to say a similar thing to Gabriella's mother. "Actually, I was going to thank you for raising such a beautiful daughter inside and out, especially mostly on your own as I understand it. I still remember the days back when those two were trying to hide away what they shared from the world because of that stupid school rivalry, how excited Troy got at the idea of seeing Gabriella. Even from the first time I met her, I knew that Gabriella was special and she's brought out this side in Troy that I didn't even know existed to be honest."

"And what dear wife is that? A clean side?" joked Jack, he and Stephen now finished with their own side discussion related to cars.

"No, a mature yet sophisticated side. Clean, well, I always figured he'd get there eventually," laughed Lucille, thinking back to how messy Troy's room often got when he was little. "Honestly, I think back then the only thing that kept that room clean was the promise that one day he wouldn't find his lucky basketball if he allowed things to lay everywhere."

Stephen chuckled at this, shaking his head. "Apparently, his love for basketball stems from a long time ago. I always knew he had a passion for the sport but I guess I didn't realize how long ago it started. Thanks mostly to Jack I am guessing?"

"Certainly wasn't me," replied Lucille with a large smile on her face. "I think Jack bought Troy his first basketball before he was even born. It's probably still somewhere in that room of Troy's."

"Perhaps, but I suspect that Troy was lucky to have both parents in his life at all times, a coach and a cheerleader for all those games he played too I'm sure," stated Annette, somehow feeling guilty just then at the thought that Gabriella was robbed of that full support system.

Stephen looked over and saw that expression on his wife's face, practically able to read her thoughts as was customary. "Annette, you were terrific with Gabriella on your own. If anyone should feel guilty, it's me. I should have stood up to my parents just as Gabriella is doing now. If I had had that fire, that spirit, we could have been all together and never separated."

"True, but then Gabriella's life would have been so different, growing up royal, living in Copanvy her entire life, and not having that normal childhood we were able to give her for the most part. As hard as it was for Gabriella to leave all she knew behind, I think she's truly grateful for having had the time to see what else was out here beyond Copanvy and being a princess full time," commented Annette, knowing for certain she was speaking the truth. "Gabriella for sure would never have met Troy or Tessa or Taylor or even the Evans twins if we hadn't done what we did."

"Things happen for a reason, don't they?" asked Lucille, giving Annette a warm smile as she watched Stephen wrap a loving arm around his wife's shoulders as Jack squeezed her hand that was resting in his.

"That they certainly do. I think we all have raised a child who has bloomed into an amazing person. We all wouldn't be here today if not," replied Stephen, chuckling as he heard Gabriella's squeal coming from the kitchen followed by Troy's hearty laughter. "Clearly they still have their mischievous sides."

Jack laughed. "I think we all do. Perhaps I should rescue Gabriella from Troy for a little after we exchange gifts. That in itself is a testament to how old we're all getting."

Annette looked curiously at Jack before it dawned on her what he had meant. "Oh yes, the Christmas morning excitement. I think it's safe to say that Gabriella hasn't bounced out of bed at 5 AM to open presents since she was eleven I think. Even though she knew logically there was no real Santa, I think she held onto that Santa spirit for a while longer, letting Stephen and myself play to it as she recognized how much fun we had."

"Ah yes, the Santa belief. Poor Troy had it ruined for him because of Chad and his big mouth," remembered Lucille, recalling the Christmas Eve a seven year old Troy had come home crying from the Danforth's home because Chad told Troy he was stupid for believing in Santa, that it was only for babies. "I think that was when Chucky became like this official older brother figure to Troy because he came over after I had gotten Troy to calm down to talk to Troy, letting him know that Chad was just being Chad and that it was all right for Troy to still believe in Santa. Of course, Troy never believed again but I think that was a great example of Christmas spirit right there."

"Sounds like it," remarked Stephen.

Once the dishes and pots and pans were all cleaned and dried, Gabriella and Troy came out of the kitchen to see both pairs of parents laughing hysterically, the words "little Troy" and "peanut butter" being the only understandable things being said. Gabriella curiously looked at Troy, who was now furiously rubbing the back of his neck, avoiding her gaze. "What exactly are they talking about Wildcat?"

"Nothing," got out Troy, feeling embarrassed enough that both of her parents already knew one of the more embarrassing moments Troy could remember from his childhood.

Jack was the first to calm down seeing both Troy and Gabriella back in the room, smirking a little at his son for thinking he could really stop Gabriella from knowing about this, plus many other stories that Jack was dying to share with Gabriella. "Don't let him brush you off that easy Gabriella. We were just talking about how Troy had watched his mother and her girlfriends do facials on each other in the living room one day when he was four, liking the way the product looked as it was green and sticky looking. Well, Troy didn't know that the mask was of course a true beauty product and saw the peanut butter from some snack Lucille had prepared for her and her friends to eat. He lifted it and snuck into to his room to grab a green marker. That's all I was able to put together to this day. As you can imagine, Troy doesn't like talking about it, but to make a long story short, I walked into the hallway bathroom to see Troy covered in splotches of peanut butter with green markings, admiring himself in the mirror. When I asked him what he was doing, all little Troy said was that he was becoming Hulk and that I had better watch it or he'd crush me with his pinkie."

"Not funny Brie," bit out Troy as he heard her giggle accompany all the other laughter in the room. "How was I supposed to know that? I was four?"

"You weren't supposed to but it's just cute thinking of you thinking that way. I didn't even realize you liked the Hulk that much," returned Gabriella, forcing herself not to laugh anymore but was unable to keep the smile off of her face. "I'm surprised actually that after that, you still love your peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

Chuckling a little, Lucille said, "It took him years to even be able to look at a jar of peanut butter again after Jack scolded him for making a mess and also explained that Troy really wasn't going to be the Hulk after all. Troy always had a great imagination. Eventually though, Troy got over his embarrassment and has been eating that favorite sandwich of his since high school."

"Aww, babe, that's so adorable, really," said Gabriella, running her fingers through his chestnut hair while Troy pouted. "You do sound like the imaginative little kid but so was I. Guess only children kinda have to be at times huh?"

"I bet you never did anything stupid like that," commented Troy, slowly getting over his embarrassment as he saw true amusement and sincerity in Gabriella's eyes as he gazed down at her. "I think it took my parents days to get that green marker off my skin where I missed the peanut butter. Didn't even color the peanut butter all that well."

Annette watched as her daughter just laughed a little and paused before she shared a secret of her own childhood. "Actually, it may not be mischief like you but I did have an imaginary best friend when I was little. Her name was Madeline and she kept me very amused while the other kids in kindergarten didn't want to play with me."

Troy's blue eyes softened at her words, picturing a small Gabriella with a head of curls sitting by herself on the playground while all her classmates around her were having the time of their lives without her. "Aww, Brie. Those other kids had no idea what they were missing. Guess I was lucky to have found Chad as early as I did."

"Saved you from imaginary friends huh?" asked Gabriella, smiling up at her fiancé. "I'll remind you of that the next time you get mad at Chad calling at not the best of times."

Sensing the shift in mood, Jack coughed a bit loudly before grinning as all the attention turned to him, including Gabriella's and Troy's. "Well, I think we should go open presents so that we can play some ball before the rest of the Bolton clan come over and the cooking can be done too."

"Notice how Jack does not include himself or Troy in the cooking?" Lucille commented, shaking her head in an exaggerated manner. "Bet he drags Stephen along with him."

"Of course Stephen is coming with me and Troy and we'll only be in the backyard," stated Jack.

"Don't worry Mrs. Bolton, I'll help out and I don't think you could stop my mom from helping either. She loves the kitchen," volunteered Gabriella, feeling Troy squeeze her hand in appreciation.

"Thank you Gabriella. I think I'll enjoy all the girl talk the three of us can have while they are out there playing in the cold. In fact, I have more stories to tell you about Troy when he was little I think you'll love. Oh, and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Lucille?" replied Lucille, smiling at the brunette.

Gabriella shrugged, knowing she was guilty of not respecting this one wish of Lucille's, as well as Jack's. "Sorry, I just can't get myself to do it. It's been engrained in my head too long to call my elders that way out of respect."

Annette laughed as they all got up and went to the Bolton's family room where the Christmas tree was set up and fully decorated with presents awaiting them all. "That is true. Gabriella has always been good at respecting her elders. Sometimes, these days, too much."

Lucille decided to let it slide, understanding now that it was something that was just different in Gabriella's culture and how she was raised, having respect for the fact that Gabriella still held onto it after all this time.

When everyone was seated around the room, Gabriella and Troy got to work in distributing the presents. They decided to just open their presents at the same time instead of taking turns like both families usually did, knowing that there were still things to be done in preparation for the rest of the family on their way, at least from Lucille's perspective.

Lucille smiled as she opened her present from Jack and saw a sparkling diamond bracelet laying on the beige lining of the rectangular velvet box she had unwrapped. Her attention though was drawn as she saw Gabriella unwrap the present from herself and Jack, smiling more as she watched tears shimmer in Gabriella's eyes as she looked down at the heart shaped locket now in the palm of her hand. Troy's head was peeking over her shoulder, his arms wrapped around her waist, his blue eyes lifting from the locket with two pictures of them together to meet his mother's, gratitude and love in his eyes for his mother and father for such a dear gift he knew Gabriella would treasure forever, looking back down to see the elegant T & G etched on the back. Without any further words, Gabriella escaped Troy's hold to give both Lucille and Jack a big hug each, expressing her deep gratitude for such a heartwarming gift.

With tears in her own eyes, Annette watched the heartwarming scene, knowing that if the situation didn't have a touch of royal blood to it, Annette would be sitting there feeling completely satisfied that the future her daughter would for sure be marrying into was the right one for her.

It was clear to Stephen too that Lucille and Jack both approved of Gabriella and even held her dear to them without knowing her as well as Annette and Stephen knew Troy. This made Stephen wish that his own parents would be as welcoming to Troy into their family just because Troy was the man that made Gabriella happy as his parents have her because their son loved Gabriella. 'If only everything was that easy…'

The next gasp that filled the room belonged to Lucille herself as she and Jack opened first Troy's present to them, a pair of courtside tickets in a month's time and first class tickets to Copanvy to see the Louvis Knights play a home game. What brought tears to Lucille's eyes though was the second present for her and Jack, the one that Gabriella had given them, a digital picture frame filled with pictures of Troy and his basketball life that were currently being displayed after Jack took out the frame upon instruction from Gabriella and plugged it in. Pictures of Troy when he was much younger with a basketball were shown, including shots of him playing with Jack and Chad separately, team pictures, and later pictures from his career in New York and in Copanvy.

"Gabriella, this is precious. How did you get all this?" asked Lucille, knowing she herself hadn't seen some of the pictures that were looping around.

"I have friends in high places who have access to those amazing pictures. That and the internet," explained Gabriella, relieved that Lucille and Jack both were grinning down at the picture frame, knowing she had chosen wisely. She turned her attention to her own parents, who were now opening the book that Gabriella had spent time on, filling in some of the preprinted book with her own memories of growing up as their daughter, inserting pictures that fit. Seeing the same expressions on their faces as they flipped through it as Jack and Lucille had while they looked at the frame warmed Gabriella, satisfied that all her hard work in secret paid off in the end like she had hoped.

"You did really good. I have no idea how you are going to top this one Brie," murmured Troy, chuckling as Gabriella blushed at his compliment. "I think I'll wait to look at my digital frame later, when no one else is looking otherwise I'm sure they'll see me cry."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, hearing the teasing tone in his words. "Oh stop Troy! Although, some of those pictures are rather intimate. Probably should wait until later."

Troy raised an eyebrow at this. "Intimate huh? Best keep that thing turned off for sure until all the family is cleared out. I know I'll love it for sure though just because I can see how much thought you put into everything else."

"Why thank you Wildcat. I do think that we have different definitions of intimate though. There's no self portraits in there if that's what you are expecting but definitely some chemistry filled ones," replied Gabriella, kissing Troy softly before she felt a light weight drop onto her lap. She pulled away and examined the envelope and small box on her lap. "What is this?"

"Open it and you'll find out," encouraged Troy with a smirk, his cerulean eyes dancing with excitement.

Without further persuasion, Gabriella opened the box and smiled as she saw another charm, this time being a Christmas tree. "This is perfect, it'll go next to the 25 you gave me for my birthday."

"My thoughts exactly. There's more, trust me," pushed Troy, taking the charm from Gabriella to work on adding it to her growing bracelet.

With Troy occupied with the bracelet and both sets of parents still looking through her gifts to them, Gabriella opened the envelope to read a nice card but it was the piece of paper inside the card that caused Gabriella's jaw to drop. "Colorado for four nights and five days? In a cabin? Troy, that sounds amazing!"

His eyes lifted from the bracelet to meet her dancing brown eyes. "I'm glad you like it! I just wish Chad hadn't stolen my idea or Chris too. Our romantic extended weekend has gotten invaded by those two, their girlfriends, Chucky, Sharpay, Ryan, and my cousin Amy. Thank God there was a cabin we found to house all of us. Don't worry, we got dibs on the master bedroom. My idea and all."

Gabriella giggled at this, excited at the idea of having this opportunity to hang out more with not only her friends, who she missed dearly in New Mexico but also Troy, more time away from a fate she knew would be waiting when they went back to Copanvy. "I absolutely love the idea, friends and all. It'll do us both good. Thank you so much Wildcat, this is amazing."

"Glad you like it so much. I know it doesn't top the new Prius waiting for you back in Louvis that your parents just gave you for Christmas, just like how the engagement ring I gave you isn't fitting for a princess…" stated Troy, stopping as Gabriella laid a single finger over his lips.

"Not another word Troy Bolton," she said sternly, hating when Troy said things like this. "I love how much thought you put into the trip to Colorado with our friends and I adore this ring that should definitely be on my left finger right now. Why? Because you thought about it, you put your heart into both, and that's more than I can ever ask for. You are more than I could ever ask for. Merry Christmas Wildcat, I love you."

"I love you too Brie. Merry Christmas," returned Troy, ignoring the fact that both of their parents were currently watching them as he leaned in and kissed Gabriella tenderly, deepening it for a few moments as the electric charge between them instantly ignited and began to run on high voltage, neither able to imagine a Christmas in the future without the other being there with them.


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

As the SUV slowed its pace on the start of the first snowy incline it had faced on this trip to the cabin, Troy looked from the snowflakes falling slowly and lightly down outside to gaze at Gabriella, who seemed deep in thought, her lower lip caught in between her teeth. "What are you thinking about Brie?"

Her brown eyes snapped up and focused on Troy's concerned blue eyes, startled that he had picked up on her spacing out just then. "Huh?"

"You've only been dazing out on us for the past ten miles or so," kidded Chad from the front seat, getting an immediate smack from Taylor, who was in the passenger seat while Chucky laughed from where he was on the right side of Gabriella with Troy on her left, holding her hand in his.

"You seriously are impossible, you know that Danforth?" stated Taylor, shooting Gabriella an apologetic look.

"Well it's true, she has been. She's sitting in the middle seat Tay, I can see her whenever I check my rearview mirror," expressed Chad, somewhat bracing for another smack.

"He's right, I have been," said Gabriella, intervening in the argument. "Just a few random things running through my mind."

Taylor nodded her head in understanding, her facial features softening as she looked at Gabriella instead of her husband. "Copanvy related?"

"What else," sighed Gabriella, feeling a squeeze on her hand. "I was actually thinking of what you told me two days after my birthday, about the meeting with the council."

Troy thought back to how he and Gabriella had discussed every detail of that meeting, backwards and forwards, and understood Gabriella's expression. "Still feel that they are likely to twist things around?"

"Just never know is all. I mean, that conversation you told me about seemed pretty harmless, but if I know some of those men you met with, there's trouble coming," stated Gabriella, making Troy think back to the whole experience that happened the morning of the last game played before holiday break, the Thursday before Gabriella's birthday.

_"Thank you for coming Mr. Bolton," greeted George, extending his arm out to indicate the only vacant chair in the room, which was much smaller than the general council meeting room but just a few doors down from it._

_"Thank you for the invitation Mr. Hernandez, gentlemen," returned Troy, acknowledging the four other men in the room._

_"I believe you have met Peter Sanchez and Luis Lewount before but let me introduce Benjamin Whitmore and Miles Perez. We appreciate you coming in to meet with us the morning before a big game today. Being one of the stars of an undefeated team must come with a great feeling," said George, wanting to be the first to set the tone of the meeting, not only as head of the Copanvy Royal Advisory Council but also to ensure that certain members in the room understood he had full control over this meeting._

_Troy listened to the unsaid question and just smiled in return. "It is great to see a new team I just joined this season do so well but I do not believe it is fair to give me all the credit. Many of my teammates work very hard to ensure our team is where we are in the standings today and it truly has been an honor to work with them. They've taught me a lot and I hope I've been able to contribute to their game as well."_

_Luis took this opportunity to step in, wanting to see what Troy was willing to reveal. "I understand that you moved to Copanvy rather suddenly. Surely the draw of playing for the Louvis Knights was not enough to uproot you from the team you already were on in New York. What prompted your move?"_

_Sensing the trap, Troy took a few moments to gather his thoughts before he replied, "You are correct Mr. Lewount, I did uproot a bit suddenly but I don't regret it, even for a moment. I came for many reasons, one of them being an opportunity to contribute more to a basketball team but also to start a new life. I may have grown up in the United States, specifically New Mexico, but I have come to think of Copanvy as home now."_

_Benjamin smiled at the younger man. "That is always good to hear. Tell us, in your short time here, what has made you appreciate Copanvy for all she has to offer?"_

_'Gabriella,' thought Troy before smiling back at the older man, feeling a bit more comfortable knowing there was at least one friendly face in the room. "I have had many opportunities to meet and get to know people who have been born and raised here in Copanvy as well as individuals who moved to Copanvy as I have and have been embraced by Copanvy and thus embraced Copanvy in return. The teenagers I work with at the Louvis Teen Center, being part of the Big Sibling program, that experience has given me insight as to what this country offers the youth, with great support programs that are paid for by both government and the people of Copanvy. The fact that the crime and violence statistics for this age bracket especially are low I think is a direct result of the support this country gives the younger generations starting even before children start school in programs that keep children and teens alike busy. At the same time, I think the older generations enjoy living here because of the same type of programs but geared for their stages in life, whether that's assistance in living in an atmosphere where elderly can gain help when needed or simply a good meal when living life without all the luck some of us have with jobs and a steady income to feed ourselves and our families. In short, I guess what has made me really appreciate Copanvy is her people, and the love they clearly hold for a country that is rarely challenged. This balance between the royal family and the Copanvy Royal Advisory Council seems to serve this country well as I run into far fewer people unhappy with how things are run and where their taxes go than I would in the U.S."_

_"Very nice Mr. Bolton. Now I know, as a fan of the Louvis Knights, that there is often trading between teams in the Euroleague. If you were to be traded, as it happens frequently, would you agree to it?" asked Peter, trying to choose his own words carefully as he knew that George was already on high alert in regards to his real intentions. "You seem to care a lot for a country that is so new to you now but would you be so willing to give it up so easily if required?"_

_"That's a very good question Mr. Sanchez as I know that my time with the Louvis Knights is based on a contract that leaves room to be traded. However, with that being said, there is also a clause my agent had put in for me before we parted ways that should the Knights organization ever want to trade me during this five year contract that I have the option of refusing and leaving the Euroleague all together so long as I do not join another Euroleague team within five years from the day I leave the team, no penalties to either party," explained Troy, relieved that he was so active in the negotiations so he knew that for a fact._

_Miles cleared his throat, drawing the attention to himself in the otherwise quiet room, heavy with tension. "That was very smart of you and shows dedication to this country. It sounds like your former agent made this contract for you before you really got to spend a lot of time here, however. What exactly did you know about Copanvy before you moved here that caused you to take such a big measure to make sure you remain here? How much knowledge do you have about Copanvy?"_

_Troy tried to smile, knowing the corners of his lips managed to pull upward only a little but knowing that was better than nothing considering how nervous he felt. "Well I would say I have a fair foundation but I am constantly learning new things about this country. Louvis is the capital and Copanvy offers both the country life and city life within hours of each other with a nice touch of the coast. There's a strong presence of both Spanish and English influences, the royal family being of mainly Spanish blood though. English is the official language and is spoken most often but Spanish is also spoken, especially in the smaller parts of the country. There's an equal power share between the royal family and the Copanvy Royal Advisory Council, the latter being elected by the people. Laws are born from both organizations but also via voting that happens every year, the qualifying age being sixteen here. There's actually quite a bit I've learned about the history and traditions of this country too from the people I have met at the elderly home, homeless shelter, and teen center that I volunteer at. I'm always intrigued to learn more."_

_Unable to resist the unintentional invitation, Peter decided it was time to see how Troy handled a much more direct question. "That is admittedly a good foundation of knowledge about Copanvy. Most people wouldn't take the time to get to know such a small country as we are. Truthfully, what sparked your curiosity about our country? I find it hard to believe that you would have wanted to come to Louvis just because possibly a scout here found you in New York."_

_There was a drawn out silence as Troy sat in his chair, trying to figure out how he should answer the very loaded question the older man asked of him. "I think what Peter meant to ask is how you know Princess Gabriella," added Luis, giving Peter a discreet look that was not lost on Troy, only heightening his anxiety._

_'What the hell Troy, you know what you plan on doing on Saturday, may as well be honest to an extent here. Maybe that's even what they are looking for,' thought Troy, taking in a deep breath before meeting the gazes of both Luis and Peter, knowing that the other three men were also watching him._

_"Mr. Bolton?" asked George, getting a bit worried as it looked like the younger man was losing color in his face the longer the seconds ticked by._

_When Troy swung his gaze around to return George's concerned look, he suddenly found himself with more courage than he had moments before, seeing that there was at least one or two people present who weren't set out to create his and Gabriella's downfall for it was clear that he was not well liked by at least two others. "To be honest, I learned about Copanvy from my high school girlfriend when she found out she was a recognized princess of Copanvy. Over the years, I've continued to try to learn more about it but she did spark my interest."_

_"So one could assume that she is the reason you came here, the sole reason?" questioned Peter._

_Fidgeting now in his seat a little, Troy resolved to meet this challenge head on and met Peter's direct gaze after a few moments of contemplation. "I would hate for anyone to assume anything about anyone. To be frank though, my decision to move here was fueled by several factors. Yes, the young girl that dominates my memories of high school was a large part of that decision, but Copanvy also offered me a lot as well such as a chance to start with a young, new basketball team, learning about a new culture, and really challenging myself."_

_"Tell us Mr. Bolton, when you look at Princess Gabriella and the life she leads, what do you see exactly?" asked Benjamin, very interested in what Troy would say._

_"I see quite a bit but most of all I see a woman who has overcome a lot in her short life to stand where she is now, stronger and full of more compassion for people than most would have after what she has experienced. Gabriella could have hidden herself away, falling into a deep depression, hating men in general and the world at large for what happened to her back in high school but yet she rallied, showing that it is possible to live through something as horrible as she has and still see the best in people. That's something I admire about her, her strength and endurance, although she would never admit it. People have often said that she's lucky to be born a princess, to have such loyal friends and family. I think she deserves it, doing so much for those around her as much as she receives back from them. In truth, I know that she has quite a following at the teen center especially and it's because of the role model she has become, inspiring these teenagers to care not only about themselves but also this country," stated Troy, picking his words cautiously but also wanting to show how well he knew Gabriella without giving away too many intimate details. "Even those in her ballet company would more than likely tell you how down to earth she is compared to some of their own. She's got an amazing business mind and is also an excellent speaker. I'd say that Gabriella's life may not be your average life but she leads it in the only way she knows how, with passion for life and with grace under pressure coming from numerous directions."_

_With that, all five men remained silent, each caught up on their own thoughts, letting Troy take in a few deep breaths to calm himself, realizing only then that he may have been careful but had let himself slip by calling Gabriella by her given name instead of by her title, wondering exactly what that would cost him later. Luckily, the rest of the interrogation guised as a meeting went a bit smoother, George and Benjamin doing most of the questioning with Luis and Peter still getting in some pointed questions that Troy handled the best he could._

"Do you think that me using your name so casually was bad?" asked Troy, now worried as he thought about it again.

Gabriella shook her head, thinking how adorable it was that Troy really was so concerned about their future together and her reputation. "That's the least of our worries Wildcat. We still have to figure out how to work through the next few weeks until they press my hand again. They aren't going to throw a fit just because you didn't tack on Princess in front of my name. Even if they did, it's not like they can make me marry Patrick just because of it. It would require a hell of a lot more than that."

"And that ladies and gentlemen are the future King and Queen of Copanvy discussing yet another important political meeting," joked Chucky, laughing as both Gabriella and Troy rolled their eyes at him. "What, I can't joke? Come on, this whole arranged marriage tradition is so serious, you need the laughter or risk completely losing your mind over it."

"I agree with my bro. This little get away to Colorado is supposed to give us all a break, from work and the stresses of life," joined in Chad, glancing up at the rearview mirror to grin at his childhood best friend and his fiancé. "Let it all go! No paparazzi, no stupid idiots who think they can rule your lives, no obligations but to just relax and have fun!"

Taylor turned in the passenger seat to look at Gabriella with a small smile on her lips. "You know, that's probably one of the smarter things Chad has said in a while. This little trip is not only a nice gift from Chad, Troy, Chris, and Ryan to us women with Chucky and Amy tagging along but is a great opportunity to just be free for a few days. You have so much going on back in Copanvy Gab that you just need to relax a little and let yourself breathe. It's good for your health, honest."

"Thank you future Dr. Taylor Danforth," teased Gabriella, smiling back at Taylor. "I'll try to keep that in mind."

"And if the fresh air doesn't do it, we've got plenty of booze to help drown away the stress too," chimed in Chad, promptly getting slapped on the back of his head for that one.

After a few hours more, Chad pulled the SUV to a temporary stop while Troy jumped out to get the keys to the cabin before the caravan moved on to its final destination, the cabin that was large enough to fit all ten of them.

"Never again am I letting you drive Chris! You're a freaking maniac!" screeched Sharpay as she got out of the SUV she had been riding in with Ryan, Chris, and Tessa. "Ryan, I told you that you shouldn't have let that foreigner drive your SUV!"

"Hey, Miss Pink and Sparkly, I didn't see you offer to help drive when your twin, who so gallantly gifted you with this trip, began getting tired from driving! I'm sorry if I go faster than you'd like. Who knew you were the slow moving type of girl," threw back Chris, smirking at Sharpay moments before he got pelted in the face with a loosely put together snowball, the snow remnants falling from Sharpay's hand that was now hanging down by her side. "Drama queen!"

"Says the prissy ballet dancer," shot back Sharpay, out right glaring at Chris now.

Before World War III could begin, Ryan and Tessa both stepped in the middle of the two, Ryan trying to calm down Sharpay as Tessa tried to soothe Chris, who was shaking some snow out of his hair.

"Looks like I just missed a famous Evans' hissy fit," commented Amy as she closed the car door behind her and walked towards where Troy, Gabriella, and Chucky were watching the scene.

Gabriella turned her attention to Troy's cousin and smiled warmly. "I'm sure there will be plenty more. Love her like a sister but I'm thanking my stars I'm not in Chris's shoes right now."

Amy laughed. "Smart woman you have there cousin. Although, how she ended up choosing you out of all those dreamy guys I'll never know."

"Funny, I said the same thing to him too," replied Chucky, chuckling as Troy just narrowed his eyes at the both of them. "Easy there Bolton. You are looking mighty close to Sharpay right now with that haughty look."

"Keep that up and I'll convince Chad to leave your sorry butt up here man, older brother or not," shot back Troy.

Chucky shrugged, tilting his head towards Amy. "No worries, Amy will give me a ride, right Amy?"

Amy smiled but shook her head. "I would but I have to leave a day early, thus me driving my own car instead of having an adventure in the Evans SUV. Then again, perhaps I would have driven my own car anyway if they were yelling all the way here like that," commented Amy, turning all of their attention back to Chris and Sharpay, who managed to get into a snowball fight with Ryan and Tessa soon getting sucked into it, the yells between Chris and Sharpay being the loudest. "Seriously, you'd think they were going out instead of Chris and Tessa."

"I've always said Tessa and Sharpay are lethal together," replied Troy, chuckling as Tessa managed to hit Sharpay right in the face with a snowball after Ryan ducked out of the way. "Come on, let's get our stuff inside while those guys get a head start on the fun in the snow."

All four unloaded their stuff, along with Chad and Taylor, who decided to get their stuff inside before playing in the snow too, and headed inside after Troy unlocked the front door, a collective gasp from the group as they entered the cabin.

"Dude, those pictures you showed us Troy didn't do this place justice!" exclaimed Chad, looking around at the wall to wall dark wood floors that contrasted well with the cream colored walls.

Taylor stared straight ahead at the enormous glass windows and doors of the living room, amazed at the view that was just off their back porch with the bright snow laying on the ground, shining a bit from the sunlight. "This is definitely more of a chateau than a cabin, that's for sure."

"Good, then we won't be hearing Sharpay bitch all weekend about things being dirty," returned Chad, getting a glare from his wife. "What? You know it's true!"

"Great pick Bolton, definitely great pick," complimented Chucky, being the first to pick his bags back up to explore the house.

Amy just smiled, patting Troy's shoulder for a job well done before she followed Chucky's lead to find a room for herself. There were seven bedrooms in the 8,000 square foot chateau with six and a half baths, which was more than ample room for them all without anyone having to share a room that didn't want to.

Hearing the screaming quiet down outside, Troy knew that it would be mere moments before the other four came in. "Brie, why don't we go look for our room? Might want to pick before the rabbits get through the door."

Gabriella giggled, shaking her head at her fiancé. "You mister are impossible but sure, let's take a look around. Tay and Chad, you coming?"

The other two nodded their heads as they all gathered their luggage, having left the food and drinks in the cars for now, before heading upstairs where the master suite and three other bedrooms were located along with an entertainment room and library. Upon examination, Gabriella picked one of the smaller bedrooms to put her stuff down, Troy leaning against the doorway as he grinned, thinking how typical it was for Gabriella to pick the least elaborate bedroom for them to share, leaving the nicer rooms for the others.

Troy was about to let Gabriella start to settle in, staking their claim, when Amy and Chucky came by, Amy slipping into the room before Gabriella could unpack. "No way Gabriella. You so are getting the master suite! Hurry before Sharpay takes it!"

Gabriella only laughed, rolling her eyes. "I don't need the biggest room Amy. This is good enough for me."

"Perhaps, but I think it's only right that the person who put the most into this place we're in should get his pick and I really think he wants the master suite. Gab, it has a huge flat screen on the wall, a fully wired stereo system, and a huge bathroom with a nice tube with a fireplace right next to it. If not for you, for my dear cousin?" Amy said, trying to persuade Gabriella.

Gabriella just looked back at Troy, who was wearing a neutral expression on his face at the moment. "I thought everyone chipped in for this trip."

Before Troy could answer, Chucky piped up. "Sure, we all did. Amy, Chad, Chris, and myself all paid equal amounts but we're in this fine of a place because of Troy's connections plus his putting down more than half of the fee for this place. Least we can do is to let you both have the best room in the house. That is, if you two are staying in the same room."

"I don't know, maybe Troy you should have the master suite to yourself. I'm sure Amy wouldn't mind me bunking with her," teased Gabriella, her brown eyes twinkling back at Troy, who mock glared at her. "Chucky since you like the master suite so much, maybe you can bunk with Troy."

Chucky catching the teasing vibe batted his eyelashes at Troy, overly puckering his lips while he made kissy sounds. "Aww, nice and romantic Troyikins!" exclaimed Chucky in a high voice none of them expected to come from him.

Without another word, Troy just shoved Chucky playfully on the shoulder before stalking purposefully towards Gabriella, who noticed a slight gleam in Troy's blue eyes. She backed up a step before she found herself no longer on the ground but thrown over Troy's shoulder, giggling as Troy scooped up her bags and carried her out of the room.

The two heard the catcalls and laughter behind them as they made it down the hall to the master suite, the one room Gabriella truthfully hadn't really looked at up here, figuring someone else could have it. 'I guess that would be a no…'

Troy carefully dropped her down on the black four post King bed before he put her bags down next to his own. When he came back over, Troy leaned down and cupped Gabriella's face in his hands, leaning their foreheads together for a moment before their lips met in a scorching kiss that left them both wanting more but remembering just in time that the doors to their room were wide open.

"Perhaps Chris and Tessa won't be the titled rabbits this weekend after all," called out Sharpay with a smirk before she and Ryan left the doorway, Ryan chuckling as he followed his sister in search for their own bedrooms.

Troy groaned, taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to Gabriella. "I honestly forgot what it was like to have all these people around who love to interrupt us Brie. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea."

"Well if all you're concerned about is having your wicked way with me then yes, not the smartest Troy but I think this trip is about a lot more than that, at least I hope," replied Gabriella, a shadow of nervousness now in her eyes.

Quick to make sure Gabriella didn't get the wrong idea, Troy took Gabriella's right hand in his and kissed the back of it, never letting his eyes leave hers. "Gabriella this extended holiday is about us but it's also about those crazy people we call friends and family who are now fighting over rooms if I hear the shouting correctly. It's a chance for you to bond with my cousin even more, which will most likely mean picking on me, a chance for us to spend some good quality time with our best friends from high school, and even a chance for me to teach you how to properly snowboard."

"Oh no, not that again! Troy, I can barely ski!" whined Gabriella, unknowingly pouting in the most adorable manner Troy could imagine. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Troy chuckled, leaning in to kiss her little nose. "Maybe, but only if it is done by adoration, laughter, good food, and love," stated Troy, ignoring the gagging noises coming from the doorway. "And Chad, I swear if you don't get lost right now I will personally make sure you sleep on one of the couches downstairs."

There was only fading laughter as Chad turned and left them alone, neither Gabriella or Troy bothering to look. "Guess this extended weekend in this cabin that's really a chateau is going to be one amazing long weekend," commented Gabriella, smiling as she kissed Troy, letting their lips softly brush against each other for a few stolen moments.

"With those knuckleheads around and the crazy divas mixed in with a few sane people, I'd say yes, but I know it's going to be the best yet just because you're here with me," said Troy, grinning as Gabriella smiled brightly at him once more before she snuggled into his side, his arm tightly wrapped around her, both watching the snow fall outside onto their private balcony via the glass doors and windows, each feeling the peace of the moment.


	40. Chapter 39

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places created by the High School Musical franchise or by Disney nor the songs used in this story by various artists._

Chapter 39

Gabriella let out a loud moan as she sank into the steamy hot water of the Jacuzzi located on the stone porch of the chateau, letting her head rest on the edge as she allowed the heat and strong jet on her back take away some of the aches in her body. She moved her head to the right to see Taylor, Tessa, and Sharpay also in the Jacuzzi with her, all of them looking just as exhausted as she felt.

"Honestly, what were we thinking letting the guys get us up on that Black Diamond trail?" questioned Tessa, keeping her eyes closed just thinking of the number of times she managed to fall on her ass trying to make it safely down from the top.

"Speak for yourself, I did just fine," smirked Sharpay, letting out a loud protest when Tessa splashed some water at her with her eyes still closed. "Oh, you so did not do that!"

Taylor sighed, shaking her head, wincing a little as she stretched out her currently bent legs. "Seriously, you two are making Chad seem mature and that's scary."

Both Taylor and Tessa scoffed before they both lightly splashed the darker girl, earning immediate splashes back. "Who's immature now?" Tessa smugly asked, seeing Taylor roll her eyes. "So Gab, how was the snowboarding lesson? We saw you stand at least a few times."

"Ugh, do you have to tease me about my inability to mix with snow well? You'd think after me almost managing to ski into a ski lift pole late yesterday afternoon would have been enough warning for Troy to know not to put me back on there with only one board instead of two. Noooo," Gabriella dragged out. "He has to push it to the limit and make me see that yes, I can stand up on the snowboard, but falling as much as I did today, no good."

"At least we got some great pictures of it that will last you a lot longer than those bruises," comforted Sharpay, smirking as Gabriella stuck her tiny tongue out at her. "Look at it this way. At least the guys are all still up on the slopes leaving us to enjoy this quiet moment alone. Speaking of, where's Amy?"

"I think she said something about wanting to get something to drink or something," answered Taylor, looking now at Gabriella who looked so relaxed. "So are you and Amy getting to know each other better now?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "I think so but it was never like we didn't like each other, at least from my end. I think Troy just wanted me to get to know her better as she is his favorite cousin and, well, I didn't have the most favorable opinion of Amy back when I first came back before senior year out of jealousy. Had I known then what I know now about her being his cousin and being really great I don't think I'd feel the same way."

"And I still can't believe you thought I was dating Troy, eww," added Amy, laughing a little as Gabriella gave her a guilty look. "No, don't give me that look. It isn't like you were the only one that thought that. I think your friends had plenty of hands in that too but I can see where you all would think that. Just glad you and Troy worked it out and I didn't cause permanent damage that summer."

Amy just smiled back at the round of guilty looks and shook her head, placing the tray of cosmos she had just made on a side table before she passed one to each of them.

"Thanks Amy," murmured Gabriella, giving the older female a smile. "I really have enjoyed getting to know you better on this trip and on Christmas Day. I can see why you and Troy get along so well."

Amy laughed. "Yeah, and it doesn't hurt that he and I are the closest in age out of the others either. I still can't believe Aunt Lucille actually told you as much as she did on Christmas, about the stories of Troy and the mischief he got into with Chad and Chucky. I thought he would have lost it when he walked into the kitchen to hear about that one story where Chad and he decided it was time to try to fly."

This caught Taylor's attention, realizing she had never heard this story before. "Wait, my husband and her fiancé really thought they could fly? Please don't tell me they…"

"Whatever it is you are thinking, probably wouldn't be too far off from the truth," answered Amy with a chuckle. "Let's just say that both six year olds ended up being covered head to toe in multicolored feathers with glue. They tried to take off soaring after jumping on the trampoline in the backyard, rather disgruntled after an hour or so of jumping with all their might only to not once take flight."

The four other women exchanged glances before bursting out into laughter, quickly joined by Amy as she climbed into the Jacuzzi. "So, what exactly are the guys planning tonight?" asked Tessa, suspecting that someone in the group would actually know. "Tay?"

Taylor shook her head. "I tried but Chad was surprisingly quiet. I suspect Troy threatened death if he breathed a word to me. We all know Chad would be the first to spill."

"True but threats of castration work just as well," thought Sharpay out loud, causing Taylor to splash her lightly. "What? It's true!"

"Be nice to the poor guy. Sometimes, I just think he doesn't think fast enough to catch up to his words is all. He really is smart," replied Taylor, feeling defensive of her husband. "I admit Chad has a big mouth, a bad sense of timing, but he really is a sweetheart."

"We know Taylor otherwise we all wouldn't have stood next to you as you committed yourself to him for all the rest of your days," said Gabriella, smiling at Taylor before sipping from the glass she had in her hand. "Speaking of guys though, Sharpay, how are things with you and Zeke? You haven't talked about him in ages."

Sharpay casually shrugged her shoulders, dismissing the idea with a wave of her hand. "Oh, that fling was over a while ago. I think if he didn't live in Miami with a thriving career already established it would have been a different story but I'm too needy for a long distance relationship. Besides, as much as Tessa kept claiming she was okay with it, I kept feeling weird dating her ex. I think unlike you old hens I like the idea of still being able to date who I want, seeing what's out there with no guilt. Don't know how you three can settle. Amy, what about you? Any guy in your life?"

"No," answered Amy truthfully. "No guy but there is someone."

Gabriella held in a giggle as Sharpay's and Tessa's mouths almost hit the surface of the water in the Jacuzzi. "Seriously?" asked Tessa.

"Seriously," answered Amy, amused by the reactions of the women around her. "She was supposed to come with me on this trip but bailed last minute because her family pulled the guilt card on her for spending Christmas with me. Wanted her back home with them for New Year's at least."

"I have to say that she is absolutely lovely, inside and out," added Gabriella, earning a grin from Amy.

"Thanks Gabriella. I think so too. Not sure our grandparents agreed on Christmas Day when they met her though," replied Amy, thinking back to the day she introduced her partner, Valerie, to her family for the first time, minus Amy's parents.

Gabriella too thought about it before she commented, "I think they did. They were probably just shocked that you were a lesbian. After all, it was the first time you per se came out of the closet right?"

Amy chuckled as she nodded her head. "I think you were the most accepting of my sexual preference out of all of them there that day Gabriella. I'm still surprised Troy didn't figure it out before. He has met some of my exes in the past."

Sharpay rolled her light brown eyes at this. "Troy is clearly a guy and didn't pick up on it. I have to say though that I didn't pick up on it either although I know you less than anyone here."

"Nor did we when we thought you were dating Troy back in high school that summer," confessed Tessa.

Amy groaned at this memory. "That really is gross, you know that? No offense Gabriella but eww! And maybe why you didn't pick up on it was that I didn't really figure it out until I was a sophomore in college."

"No offense taken Amy. It's good you don't see how sweet, romantic, sexy, handsome, intelligent…" started Gabriella only to be interrupted by Tessa.

"Enough!" exclaimed Tessa, letting out an exasperated sound. "You are going to give me a cavity! We all know you are heads over heels in love with him."

Taylor took her turn to splash someone and sent it Tessa's way. "Hey, take it easy on her lest she start badgering you about how you can sometimes gush on and on about Chris! You get to do that freely, wherever and whenever you want but Gabriella can't."

"Oh I know Tay, just giving her a hard time is all. Besides, you rattle on about Chad too at times, although I sometimes don't know why," teased Tessa, smirking at Taylor as she got an outraged expression on her face.

As the playful argument continued, spiraling into another argument that included Sharpay this time, Gabriella sat back against the Jacuzzi and smiled, delighted on how some things never changed. Even after all the years that had passed and the major turns her own life had taken, Gabriella was grateful for the consistency of her friends.

* * *

"Dude, this is what the top secret romantic plan is?" questioned Chad as he looked around the room they were in at the Sky Mountain Ski Resort. "It's cheesy looking to me."

Troy surveyed the very room he had met Gabriella in years ago and chuckled to himself, noting how not a lot had changed. Although he had reserved the room for their own use, they had to be out by 9:30 so the staff who was working the teen party later that night could clean up and then finish setting up. At Troy's request they had already set up the stage and karaoke televisions and console along with the microphones, smirking to himself as he could only begin to imagine Gabriella's reaction.

Chucky studied Troy's look and almost hit himself on the forehead as he realized why this place would be considered romantic by Troy. "This is where you and Gab met isn't it? When you were juniors in high school and you were up here with your folks?"

"And I adamantly didn't want to go to the teen club party my mom forced me to attend so she could take away my dad from playing basketball with me to go to the 'adult' party. Yup, the very place. Not much has changed. Brie is going to love it," he commented.

Chris just shook his head. "Honestly man, I get that this is sweet for you and Ella but what about the rest of us? I mean, karaoke? LAME!"

Chad high fived Chris, both laughing while Ryan shook his own head. "I think it's cool. It'll be fun, having a nice dinner and then singing, laughing, and just enjoying each other's company. Of course I'm saying this as a bachelor here with no commitments to swoon a girl. Chad and Chris, maybe if you think you can do better, you can go make your own arrangements. No one said you had to rely on Troy to do everything."

This time, Chucky laughed as he high fived Ryan, both grinning at Chad and Chris who instantly sobered. "Yeah, all right, you got us there," admitted Chad. "Speaking for myself, I can't think of a single romantic thing to do on my own without Chucky and Troy helping me."

"And there's no way we can find anything better now, last minute," admitted Chris. "Hey, if this place is good for a princess, I think Tessa will be happy."

Troy chuckled. "The woman of my dreams may be a princess but yours, man Chris, she's a piece of work. Not as high maintenance as Ryan's sister but still, I don't envy you."

Chris only rolled his eyes, knowing that Troy was right. "Yeah, well, what can I say? The woman has me wrapped around her little finger and knows it. Not to mention the bed sport…"

"TMI!" declared Chucky, stopping Chris's train of thought. "No need to share that bit."

"Seriously man, I never would have thought a ballerina would be so dirty minded," confessed Chad. "I think you put me and Tay to shame easy."

"What about Troy and Ella? Come on, they have to be up there too!" exclaimed Chris, looking to Troy for confirmation. "Come on Troy, how many times a day back in Louvis do you do it when you are holed up in your apartment, escaping the world?"

Troy swallowed the ball of nerves that settled in his throat, feeling four pairs of eyes stare at him. "Zero actually," he offered softly, seeing the shock on all of their faces.

"Whoa, hold up, what?" Chad questioned in a confused yet demanding tone. "I thought you and Gab did it like a while ago."

"Not even in high school?" asked Chris.

Troy just shook his head as he met their disbelieving eyes, feeing no regret or embarrassment that he and Gabriella hadn't actually made love yet. 'God knows we have come close in the past few months but there's just so much more to this single act.'

Ryan tilted his head to the side a little as he studied the serious yet soft look that made up Troy's face in that moment. "It must be hard."

"Huh?" asked Chris. "What was hard? Certainly not his member if they haven't done anything yet."

"Seriously too dirty of a mind for a ballerina," muttered Chad quietly before Ryan spoke again.

"It must be hard being with someone who has gone through as much as Gabriella has. I'm not talking about being a princess and the responsibilities. I'm talking about her only intimate experience, which really took the word intimate right out of that phrase. How it must plague Gabriella still, even subconsciously. That's gotta suck but more so hurt to see her go through all that on her own, especially if it flares in the most passionate moment," stated Ryan, causing Chucky to actually smack himself on the forehead this time as Chucky instantly understood. "How hard it is for Troy himself to sit by her side and be unable to do anything to help her but let her know that he cares, that he's there. That's really tough Troy."

Troy just stared at Ryan, honestly surprised the other man got a good deal of it right. "God Ryan, how the hell did you know all that?"

Ryan shrugged. "Research for one of my projects when I was working on a Lifetime channel movie. The lead male was actually raped and as I watched the actor act out scenes, it made me wonder what the reality was."

"Dude, you mean you haven't done it with Gab because of fucking Sutton?" asked Chad.

Chris's eyes grew as he was the last to fully comprehend the situation. "The bastard that raped Gabriella?"

Troy flinched at the word 'raped' but slightly inclined his head a little. "It's more than that but yes, that's one big reason. We got really close one night weeks back but she broke down, freaked out, as the memories just washed right over her. You have no idea how much that hurt, to see her break down like that at my touch, thinking I was that sick bastard. I know since then, I've been more conscious of what we are doing, trying to make sure I'm not pushing her too hard, too fast. For that reason plus the fact that I really want her real first time making love to be something she wants but also special, enough to erase that stolen 'first', it's better in my mind to wait, to give it time. When everything is right, we'll both know."

Chad broke the serious moment as he started laughing, getting punched in the upper arm by Chucky who was nearby, getting a slicing glare from his brother. "What? I'm sorry but Troy saying 'making love' was just hysterical! It made me think of the pretty flowers and cheesy hearts floating around type of scenario."

"Not everyone wants their first time together to be in the back of their parents' car like yours with Taylor," shot back Chucky.

It was Chris's turn to laugh now as he could only imagine how upset Taylor probably was after that. "I bet you got a tongue lashing for that one, for not living up to that romantic concept of a girl's first time you seemed to have just laughed at Troy for. Taylor, along with every one of those women back at the cabin, seems like the type who may be sassy and independent but still likes the romance of things. I know she was an active participant and all, but I bet some part of her wondered if that was all it was cracked up to be. I know my first said that to me and we were at least in a bed! Troy man, I have to say, you have more respect from me though today than you did before, knowing you've taken such care with Ella."

"Thanks Chris," replied Troy, relieved that it seemed like the focus had shifted off of him and his sex life with Gabriella. In truth, Troy knew that he and Gabriella were getting closer and closer to that time when maybe it would actually work out for their first time, both timing wise and emotionally, but he wasn't going to admit that now nor was he going to push it with Gabriella. 'When she's ready, she'll tell me. It's not the most important thing in the world.'

* * *

"Chad, where are we going?" asked Taylor, looking at Chad, who was conveniently avoiding her gaze as they rode in the chauffeured Hummer limo the guys had rented for the night.

Ryan chuckled, seeing how hard Chad was working at not being the one to spoil the secret. After putting some personal touches to the room at the resort and pre-setting some music to be playing during dinner, the men had driven back to the chateau as they were all now calling it, throwing out the term of cabin as it didn't fit now that they had spent a night and two days there. He laughed again in his head as he recalled the jaws of Chris, Chad, and Troy all drop as they spotted the women in the Jacuzzi, relaxing and creating quite a "steamy" picture. Of course, that was nothing compared to the annoyed expressions the females of the group wore minutes later when they were told they had only an hour and a half to get ready for their New Year's outing. 'Well everyone except Taylor and Gabriella but what's new there,' thought Ryan, enjoying watching Chad squirm under Taylor's continued questions.

After about a forty minutes drive, the Hummer limo parked right outside the main entrance of the Sky Mountain Ski Resort, a just loud enough gasp escaping Gabriella's lips as the door opened and Troy got out, helping her out while Gabriella realized she knew exactly where they were. "The Sky Mountain Ski Resort Wildcat?"

He shyly smiled back at her. "Chad said this was cheesy but I couldn't resist. It's not often you get to return to the place you met the woman of your dreams, this time with a group of friends to cheer you on as you make a fool of yourself."

Gabriella gasped for the second time in literally minutes as she immediately understood what Troy had in store. "It's been almost eight years and you are going to take us back to where we started aren't you?"

Troy grinned, seeing the delight on her face, feeling comforted that she really was excited about this and that this chance he took would pay off. "Guess you'll just have to wait and see won't you?"

"If this sucks, it's all Troy's doing," murmured Chris, unsure of how Tessa would take being in the private room, having a hopefully good dinner, and singing karaoke.

"And if it's fantastic, it's all Troy's doing still," chimed in Chucky, chuckling as Chris glared at him.

Tessa just smiled at her boyfriend, placing her hand in his. "I'm sure whatever it is, no matter who came up with it, it'll be fun. It's all about the company you keep, right?"

"Exactly!" agreed Sharpay, catching up with her, Chris, and Chucky. "After all, I don't hang out with just anyone you know."

"Figures she'd find a way to make this all about her," commented Amy, rolling her eyes as she picked up her own pace to catch up with Troy and Gabriella, who were walking a little ahead of the group.

Troy intently watched Gabriella's face as they walked into the resort, walking down vaguely familiar hallways together, this time with each other's hands linked together. When they were back outdoors again walking towards another building, Amy fell back to hang out with Chucky, Ryan, and Sharpay to give them some privacy with Taylor, Chad, Tessa, and Chris bringing up the back of the group.

A grin formed on his lips as a pleased smile grew on hers once they entered the room, Gabriella taking in the room that was decorated exactly as it was eight years ago, complete with the blue banner with white words "Happy New Year!" and images of balloons printed on it hung over the fireplace, blue and white balloons held down at various places, icicle lights strung all along the posts and walls, four overstuffed brown leather and patterned cloth chairs with ottomans in front of the fireplace with tables and chairs set up on either side of the room. Most prominent in the room was the stage set up with two microphones on stands, the televisions currently displaying music videos that Gabriella was sure would be replaced by live footage later on in the night, the smaller screens holding words for the teens later in the night.

"They really still have this teen party for New Years?" asked Gabriella.

Troy nodded. "They do but I asked them to set up extra early. Do you like it?"

Her head turned to meet his searching gaze. "This is where we're eating?"

"Uh… Yeah?" offered Troy nervously, unsure of what she was thinking now.

The smile on her lips reached her brown eyes, causing them to twinkle with her delight. "I love it," she murmured, truly touched by how much thought Troy put into this. "Guessing we're going to be singing later on then huh?"

"That's the plan," Troy returned, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Thought we would try this all out again, this time without me almost walking off the stage after the first verse and with our friends around instead of complete strangers we never saw again."

"And yet we were brought together, two strangers that night," added Gabriella.

"And the rest is history," replied Troy, excited by the fact that he was not only here again with Gabriella but that she genuinely seemed pleased with this plan of his.

Both turned as they felt a hand land on each of their shoulders, seeing as they turned the expectant look on Chris's face. "Well, Bolton, since this is your idea and since I've never heard Ella sing before, I think you two should do the honors and kick this night off right! How about it? A song for all of us to break us into this karaoke thing?"

Gabriella and Troy exchanged a look. The cerulean eyes saw the hesitancy clear in the chocolate orbs and quickly agreed for the both of them. "Come on Brie, it'll be fun. We have to set the right example for these guys right? Besides, it'll be just like eight years ago, being put on the spot, having fun? Don't you remember how you felt back then?"

Her mind whirled as so many memories passed through her mind, settling on the very first time she laid eyes on him, not even thinking about how cute he was. All she had been able to focus on was just the fact that she now had to get up on a stage and make a fool out of herself in front of complete strangers because the stupid spotlight had landed on her. It wasn't until several glances at Troy when they were singing up there on the same stage she was now gazing at that she realized how amazing his smile was, how intense his friendly blue eyes were.

"It felt like kindergarten, just having fun being me with someone who just accepted me for me," she murmured, looking from the stage back at Troy.

"Then let's take it back to kindergarten," replied Troy softly, kissing Gabriella on the lips before taking her hand and leading her over to the side to pick out a song. After some flipping, hearing playful complaints come from their friends who were settling at the main table in front of the stage and also playing foosball on the table to the right, Gabriella found the perfect song and pointed it out to Troy, "At the Beginning" from the movie _Anastasia_.

Troy punched in the numbers into the karaoke machine, taking the time the computer took to find the song to grab Gabriella's hand and drag her onto the stage with him, putting her in front of the same microphone stand she had used all that time ago while he took his own spot. His eyes never left her face as she gazed around the room, seeing the expectant expressions on all the faces of their friends as the music started. Troy had missed Gabriella's first verse, seeing her face, the first time around, and had no plans of doing that again.

With a deep breath and closing her eyes, channeling her courage, Gabriella started the song:

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

Troy picked the microphone out of its holder on the stand and gently grabbed Gabriella's right hand that wore their engagement ring with his left, turning her so that they were facing each other.

_No one told me, I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

Without missing a beat, their voices joined together, as naturally as it had eight years ago almost.

_When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start_

_And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning with you_

Gabriella risked a glance at the small audience they had and gained confidence as they all seemed to be genuinely smiling and cheering for them instead of the teasing she had suspected would be there.

_We were strangers, on a crazy adventure_  
**  
**Troy too took a look around, knowing that their friends had heard him sing before but never in this manner, never in this way of putting his heart into a song, knowing how very much it represented their own crazy journey together to this new, hopeful beginning.

_Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true_

Again their voices molded together, creating a perfect harmony.

_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

_Knew there was somebody somewhere  
I need love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing is going to tear us apart_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'_  
_Starting out on a journey_

_In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning  
With you_

As the music ended, the trance both Troy and Gabriella felt ended as they stared at each other, face to face, getting lost in a dimension between the present moment and their past.

Giving her a crooked smile, Troy offered his right hand out to her. "Wildcat."

Seeing what he was up to, Gabriella smiled shyly at him as she shook his hand. "Brie."

Instead of reluctantly letting go of her right hand this time, Troy used their handshake to pull Gabriella's body closer to his, leaning down in the same moment to capture her enticing lips with his, something Troy had the urge to do years ago but was too scared to. They both grinned against each others lips as they finally returned to the current moment and heard their friends cheering them on, knowing for sure that this room, this ski resort, was fated to be one of the most sacred of their "places."

* * *

"SHIT! Chad that was freezing!" complained Tessa, leaning down a bit unsteadily as she tried to quickly gather snow together from the ground outside of the chateau, compacted it, and threw it at Chad, somehow nailing Chad on the side of his head in payback for the snowball Chad had chucked at Chris only to end up hitting Tessa in the arm.

Troy just shook his head as he helped Gabriella out of the chauffeured vehicle, tipping the driver and signing the paperwork before the Hummer limo left the premises, leaving behind ten "adults" who were clearly drunk, buzzed, or close to sober. After Troy and Gabriella had sung, they had been practically glued together, but that was easy to handle as everyone ate dinner immediately after congratulating them both and then started the drinks before everyone in all sorts of combinations got up and sang with the karaoke machine. Definitely as the hours passed, the singing got worse for the most part as most of the group increased the alcohol level running through them. Per usual, Gabriella had some wine but nothing too much. Troy too had held back on his drinking so he could savor the night better.

Screams filled the air as everyone began playing in the snow despite the dresses and semi-formal clothing everyone had on. Troy was about to try to escort Gabriella safely through the snowball warzone when a snowball hit Gabriella right on the shoulder, Troy instantly turning around to see Chris grinning at them.

"That's it, he's going down!" exclaimed Troy, quickly gathering snow and launching the snowball at Chris, grinning with satisfaction when it pegged Chris right on the forehead.

"Oh, that's war Bolton! Game on!" called Chris, rising to the challenge.

Gabriella and Troy worked together defending each other as well as launching attacks on Tessa and Chris, Taylor and Chad, Chucky and Ryan, along with Sharpay and Amy, the least likely pair of them all. After about ten minutes of fun though, Troy noticed Gabriella shivering more than before, knowing that her exposed legs despite having a heavy jacket on was inviting not such good things in this cold weather.

Seeing that they were currently not under fire and that the four other pairs were focusing on each other, Troy wrapped a sturdy arm around Gabriella's waist and rushed her inside, grateful that the heaters managed to keep the chateau rather toasty. As Gabriella's body shook a little more, Troy decided it would be better to get dressed in warmer clothes to help chase the cold away or at least in a smaller, warmer room, glancing down at her face for a moment before he swung her up into his arms, causing her to gasp.

"Troy, what are you doing?" Gabriella asked, automatically wrapping her arms around his neck as he began walking up the stairs. "What about the others?"

She felt his chest vibrate as Troy chuckled. "The others are fine. Taylor and Ryan both can watch out for them as they are almost as sober as we are. Those guys are probably going to be out there longer as they must be roasting with the alcohol in their systems but they'll come in eventually. I'm more worried about you and your shivers."

"I'm… err… fine," got out Gabriella, trying to suppress the chattering of her teeth that had just started to become noticeable to Troy.

"Sure you are," he lowly murmured, setting Gabriella down on a chair in the master suite. Along with a fireplace in the bathroom, there was also one in the bedroom itself so Troy immediately flipped the switch to turn both gas fireplaces on before returning his attention on Gabriella after closing the bedroom doors to keep the heat contained in the suite. He kneeled down in front of Gabriella and gently but rapidly rubbed his calloused hands up and down her cold arms that were now exposed after Gabriella had taken her jacket off, smiling back at her as she gave him a grateful smile.

"Thanks," she whispered.

Silence took over as they just stared at each other for a few beats, Troy and Gabriella both getting lost again in each other. Once again, something had shifted for Gabriella, but this time in a good way. Being back at the resort, in the same place she and Troy met, brought back a lot of memories, amazing memories, and feelings she felt way back then about a boy she barely knew. It had brought Gabriella to the realization that there would be no her without him. Period. End of story. 'My grandparents are just going to have to accept that and hopefully the council will too.'

"Brie, do you maybe want to change into some comfy sweats or something?" offered Troy, concerned after seeing Gabriella shiver again after her body being still for so long.

Instead of answering, Gabriella leaned forward and fused her lips to his, being bold and slipping her tongue into his warmth. A moan of pleasure escaped Gabriella's throat as Troy got over his initial shock and began to respond to her movement, cupping both of her cheeks with his hands as the kiss managed to become deeper, warming both of their bodies up.

Knowing he was almost out of self control several minutes later, Troy had no real concept of how long they had been kissing like that, a hazard to finding so much pleasure in Gabriella, Troy forced himself to pull away, giving Gabriella a regretful look. Before he could stand up though, Gabriella placed her right hand on Troy's shoulder, the engagement ring sparkling from the firelight nearby.

"Wait, don't pull away, please Wildcat," she quietly begged.

"Brie, I wouldn't do this but I… if we keep… if you keep kissing me like this, I'm going to lose my control and I don't want to rush you… I don't want to hurt you," explained Troy, dropping his chin after turning his head slightly to brush his lips against the fingers of her right hand.

There was silence in the room besides the sounds from the fireplaces and their beating hearts until four words Troy had never expected to be uttered slipped out into the open, making his already elevated heart rate to increase tenfold. "Troy, make love to me…"

His eyes widened, unsure if he actually heard her right. "Gabriella, we don't have to. Let's just get you changed, maybe a warm bath…"

"Troy, it's time. I'm ready. I want to. I love you." The words were spoken softly but Troy heard them as clear as if Gabriella had yelled them.

As Gabriella watched Troy's face closely, she saw the myriad of emotions cross his face, softening and hardening his blue eyes, making them a light sky blue one moment and then a deep ocean blue the next. Quickly, Gabriella retracted her words, misunderstanding Troy's hesitancy. "It's okay, if you don't want to Troy. I don't want to force you. I just, well I thought you wanted me too but…"

Troy's gaze sharpened again on Gabriella's face, seeing the pain now there. "No, oh God Brie, I didn't mean… I want you, God you don't know how much I want you, how much I love you. I just, are you sure? Are you sure the guys didn't talk you into this?"

"Guys?" questioned Gabriella, a true puzzled expression in her eyes.

Troy swore softly, kicking himself for that misstep. "It's nothing. I just want to make sure you are sure. This is big."

Gabriella laughed softly, shaking her head. "I know that Troy and I am completely sure. You are the one I want to experience this with for truly the first time, to take away all the nightmares of what this is supposed to be like. Love me, please."

Each word that reached Troy's ears went straight to his heart, heating his blood, setting off the fireworks of passion and true unadulterated love that were ready, more than ready, to explode. "I love you Gabriella…"

Those were the last words that were spoken before Troy swooped Gabriella up into his arms and carried her over to the black four post bed, laying her gently down on the comforter, taking in her now inviting smile, her sweet expression, and the all too sexy body that was inviting him to throw caution to the wind.

They took it slowly, neither needing to speak, each just knowing what the other wanted, what the other craved. When they were both fully unclothed, savoring the view of each other for the real first time nude, unobstructed by anything in between them, Troy lifted Gabriella up into his arms once again before pulling back the comforter and top sheet to lay her back down, placing soft kisses along her body as he climbed back into the bed with her.

As much as Troy's body was now begging for his own release, Troy's heart kept his pace steady, wanting this to be what Gabriella wanted, needed. His mind understood that she had placed quite a bit of pressure on him unknowingly but his heart wanted this to be perfect for his own selfish reasons, knowing Gabriella would hold onto this moment as a treasure and milestone for them, just as he would. Yes, this wasn't Troy's first time, that much both of them knew, but something was different with Gabriella. Troy had taken care with his former lovers but he took even more time with Gabriella, wanting her to quiver with her desire, for her to be fully ready, to understand by his actions exactly how much he not only worshipped her body but her soul, how much he loved her.

Troy softly chuckled as a flash of the discussion he had had with the guys earlier on the day played in his head, realizing that this was what it felt like to make love to a woman, one of the ultimate expressions of the truth of his deep feelings for Gabriella. This was definitely different and made Troy realize exactly what he had been missing when he had been with others, even Celeste. 'This is what's right, what was meant to be.'

He was snatched away from his thoughts though as Gabriella reached down to where he was pressing his lips against her skin in scorching kisses and licking at her stomach, threading her fingers through his brown locks and gently pulling up, telling him where she wanted him until their lips met again, their tongues dancing, and both sets of hands discovering new curves of the other they didn't know until then existed.

Gabriella began to moan more frequently as their foreplay continued, echoed by Troy's own, both experiencing the pleasure the lips and hands of the other were evoking, wonderment and passion mingled together in both of their eyes. Sensing she was ready, Troy thought better of just roughly entering her, a part of his brain reminding him that there was still a possible danger that would end this as quickly as it began. Instead, Troy slowly slipped a finger inside, scrutinizing Gabriella's face and pausing his actions as Gabriella's eyes snapped open at this new sensation. Seeing nothing there but slowly waking excitement, Troy continued simulating the motions, adding a second and then third finger as he went, letting her adjust each time before he stroked her again.

The soft plea for the real thing let Troy know that it was finally time, to join their bodies as one, the last piece in the puzzle to truly join not only their hearts and souls but also their fates together. When Troy slowly pushed inside her, groaning at the immediate pleasure he found from her warmth, he stopped barely inside his destination, not from any resistance there but the sudden tenseness he felt in Gabriella's body beneath him.

The passion filled haze he was in quickly evaporated as Troy saw Gabriella's face scrunch up as she battled with what he knew was a nightmarish memory that was sadly real. "Gabriella, open your eyes. Gabriella, please! It's me, only me."

As Gabriella's body began to tremble with quiet sobs, Gabriella did as he asked, tears escaping her brown eyes, caught by Troy's fingertips. Troy pulled out and instead laid on his side next to her, holding her body close enough to his so he could still see her face. "Baby, are you okay? It's just me, your loving Wildcat."

Gabriella let out an unsteady laugh, sniffling as the tears stopped and she was able to escape the momentary grip of Riley's mistreatment of her body, the rape. "I'm so sorry Troy. God I've messed this all up! I was fine and I was enjoying every moment of it until then."

"Shh, Gabriella, it isn't your fault," soothed Troy, brushing his lips against her forehead.

Gabriella closed her eyes again, focusing on the tingles that ran through her body once more, instantly reminding her of what they were doing only minutes before. "Troy, will you… Will you try again?"

Troy blinked as he heard her request, surprised as he thought for sure the traumatic memory would have put a complete brake on everything. "You don't have to Gabriella. Babe, I know this is hard…"

"I want you to. I want us to make love Troy. I want to share this with you, please," Gabriella said softly, letting her eyes show Troy the truth in how very much she wanted this.

Feeling Gabriella's hands now roaming over his naked chest, down his stomach and to his hip, Troy swallowed, the fire reigniting once again instantly. He saw the seriousness in Gabriella's request and felt that he couldn't help but comply, knowing Troy didn't stand a chance to really deny either of them this. With more intent and focus this time, Troy went about kissing Gabriella's body again, nipping her at the most sensitive spots as she began doing the same to him, both being active participants in the foreplay this time that left them both desiring the culmination.

This time, when Troy began to slide in, he requested Gabriella keep her eyes open, trained on him, and she complied, keeping their eyes locked on each other. For a moment, Troy stopped as her brown orbs betrayed the entrance of a nightmare again but continued on as it disappeared and Gabriella gave him an encouraging smile, concentrating on the friction between them, adjusting to the pressure she wasn't used to and the faint pain that vanished moments later. After several strokes at a slower pace to let Gabriella adjust, their speed quickened, mutual groans and growls of pleasure filling the room as they continued to learn every inch of each other's body until they both found their release, finding ecstasy, love, and home in each other.


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Troy chuckled as he walked down the stairs, following the delicious smelling aromas but more so the happy humming that was calling to him. A grin that had been on his lips for most of the morning still lingered there, growing impossibly so as he thought back to waking up with Gabriella in his arms the first time in the early morning.

_Gabriella stirred awake, feeling impossibly warm, only to find the source for her warmth to not only be the still blazing fireplace but also being so snugly wrapped in Troy's arms, being heated and kept protected in his strong, loving limbs. She slowly turned her head and saw that it was still dark outside, knowing it was most likely still early morning. 'Wow, what a way to start the new year off right.'_

_She giggled a little, realizing then that they had been in the middle of their love making when midnight struck, surprised in some ways that they hadn't been interrupted at all but relieved that they hadn't been. The soreness in her body sank into her consciousness as she tried to stretch without disturbing Troy, failing when she heard his steady breathing change before she felt his lips in her tousled hair._

_"You all right?" he asked, bringing Gabriella's eyes up to meet his own._

_"Couldn't be better," she replied, meeting his lips in a kiss. "I do kind of feel sticky."_

_Troy chuckled, feeling the same way himself. "You made me sweat quite a bit too just so you know. How about a bath? I'm sure the fire in there has kept that room nice and warm. Let me go start it and I'll be back for you all right?"_

_Gabriella just nodded, a content smile on her lips as Troy slipped out of the bed, leaving Gabriella feeling immediately empty without him right there with her. Minutes later after hearing the water of the tub flowing, Troy reappeared by the bed with a loveable grin on his face. Without a word, Troy slid his arms under her body and carried Gabriella to the bathroom, slowly easing her into the tub full of water scented with lavender before he followed right behind her, resting his back against the side of the tub. They helped wash each other with a washcloth each with bath gel, Troy taking extra care with her thighs that had some dried blood._

_"Are you sure I didn't hurt you Gabriella?" he asked, now uncertain as washed away the marks._

_Gabriella smiled at his concern. "I'm wonderful Troy, thank you. I love you."_

_"I love you too Gabriella. Oh and Brie? Happy New Year," he murmured, kissing her on the lips before pulling her back against his chest again, hearing her echo his new year greeting back, both content to just soak there together._

'Then that was followed by learning even more about each other's bodies, a lesson I don't think I'll ever tire of,' remarked Troy in his head as he finally turned the last corner and entered the kitchen, leaning against a counter as he watched Gabriella happily go about her cooking, dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt of his. "Baby, you look delicious."

"I'm glad you like the smell Wildcat," she started, pausing as Gabriella realized exactly what he said and blushed, turning around for a moment to see Troy advancing on her. "I'm not the food!"

"Perhaps but you will always be delicious, sexy, stunning, and beautiful in my mind," he replied, slipping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck as she went back to her cooking. "Always have and always will if last night and this morning was any indication."

Gabriella giggled as Troy caused a fresh round of tingles to shoot through her body like live electricity. "I think I could say the exact same about you but swap beautiful for handsome."

"Thanks babe," he replied, his morning stubble tickling her cheek next, careful not to push too hard against her skin. "I don't think I'll ever look at the falling snow the same way again."

"Me either," agreed Gabriella, thinking back to the second time they woke up.

_Gabriella awoke to lips trailing down her neck, letting out a low moan she couldn't suppress, causing a chuckle to escape Troy's own throat. "Morning Brie," he greeted, his light blue eyes twinkling with happiness._

_"Good morning Wildcat," replied Gabriella, savoring the taste of his lips, finding it amusing that they both didn't seem to mind their morning breath._

_Their third time making love had been even more enjoyable than the first two times, leaving Gabriella wondering exactly how she could have thought this experience would be otherwise, especially with Troy Bolton, the man she was sure could do no wrong. As they laid together, both catching their breaths, Gabriella's back pressed against Troy's chest, she watched as the sky began to get lighter, realizing that the sunlight was filling the sky despite the constant cover of clouds that were producing snowflakes._

_"That looks so pretty," she commented, feeling his arms tighten around her waist._

_"Let's get a closer look," he suggested, reluctantly getting out of the bed and padding towards the wardrobe where there were two robes hanging. Troy slipped one on and tied it closed before walking back with the other one, helping Gabriella ease into it and tying it together for her, chuckling some as he noticed how she almost swam in it. Before they approached the glass doors, Troy found some bedroom slippers and slid them on both of their feet before they opened one of the doors and walked through, both taking in a deep breath as the cold air slapped them in the face in contrast to the heat inside._

_Troy closed the door behind them and walked with Gabriella out onto the balcony, his arm firmly wrapped around her waist in case she slipped, keeping it there as they approached a railing. Gabriella stopped and smiled some as Troy's arms extended out on each side of her, his hands resting on the snow covered railing._

_"Isn't that cold?" she wondered._

_Troy shrugged. "Eh, not really."_

_"Warm blooded guy," muttered Gabriella, both of them laughing as Troy's hands abandoned the railing and instead rested on her stomach as his arms held her tightly against him. Her eyes took in the softly falling snow, enjoying the sheer quiet minus their breathing and beating hearts, taking in the way the snow made everything look so clean and peaceful._

_Similar thoughts ran through Troy's head, knowing this was for sure an experience for the books. His mind though drifted to the last twelve hours, how they brought in the new year, both with their friends at the resort and on their own here at the chateau. Troy couldn't help but compare his experience with Gabriella against his past lovers and was simply amazed how different and more special it was with her. A part of him felt bad, recognizing that he was made only for her, but Troy inwardly shrugged, knowing that there wasn't anything he could do about the past and knowing that in some ways, he wouldn't do anything different except for sparing Celeste the pain she felt._

_Thoughts of his ex fiancé left his head as Gabriella turned her body so that she was facing him, burying her head into his chest, her ear pressed against his beating heart, reminding him how blessed he was to have this opportunity again with the one that got away years ago. Troy glanced down and watched as Gabriella continued to stare out into the forest that surrounded them, gazing at the falling snow, some of which was starting to stick to her dark hair and her face. "Utterly adorable."_

_Her face turned up at this, smiling back up at him. "Me?"_

_Troy laughed. "Yes you, silly woman."_

_Gabriella's tiny pink tongue stuck out at him, catching a few falling snowflakes to her unexpected delight. Chuckling, Troy shook his head, loving how her giggle always made his heart soar, wondering what he would do if she was ever not by his side. Realization hit him then, reminding him that although Gabriella was his fiancé that it wasn't public nor truly set in stone. If it came down to Gabriella losing her royal birthright for him, Troy knew he would struggle with that, knowing he needed her in his life but also acknowledging how big a part of Gabriella being a princess and leading a country already was. His grip around her unconsciously tightened as he thought of the possibility of what could still come at them when they returned to Copanvy._

_"Can we stay here forever?" Troy heard Gabriella ask, almost as if she was reading his thoughts._

_"If only we could Gabriella, if only we could," he murmured, kissing the top of her head before burying his nose into her hair, breathing in her scent._

"We do live in a tough reality," remarked Gabriella, looking at Troy again for a moment before looking back down at the breakfast she was cooking for the gang.

"But, as we agreed before we came back inside, we'll make it through this together, one way or another," promised Troy.

They shared a quick kiss before Gabriella went back to cooking, finding a comfort in having Troy's arms still snugly wrapped around her waist in between helping her get things ready, both deciding silently to focus on the happier things.

That was the state in which Sharpay and Taylor found them, both Troy and Gabriella seeming to radiate a certain glow and spark between them that neither woman had seen before around the couple, a feat they thought impossible where Troy and Gabriella were concerned. Sharpay narrowed her eyes suspiciously as Taylor just grinned, happy for her best friend and her husband's childhood best friend. "Don't say anything or do anything. I'll be right back," whispered Taylor, knowing neither Gabriella or Troy would notice their presence in the mood they were in.

Sharpay just nodded, tilting her head to the side as she continued to analyze what was going on, what had changed. Seeing Troy nip at Gabriella's neck and hearing her answering giggle sparked something in Sharpay's mind, knowledge hitting her like a bolt of lightning. A smile crept onto her lips as she could only imagine how Gabriella and Troy celebrated the new year together, secluded in their master suite, away from the others who were celebrating together by drinking even more, Sharpay recalling Chris and Tessa sneaking off shortly after midnight for their own festivities.

No one back at East High would have ever suspected that Sharpay could be this content and happy knowing that her friends, who weren't her normal crowd before Gabriella, were happy and not needing a man in her life to make her feel that way. Though Sharpay sometimes felt lonely, she had come to realize that her nature sometimes thrived better being independent, letting her shop and date at her own will and not someone else's rules. Sharpay was about to disobey Taylor's orders to not move, suddenly feeling the need to get some more water into her system, the reason why she had stumbled out of bed already, when Taylor showed back up with her camera.

Sharpay just rolled her eyes as Taylor managed to take a few shots before Troy turned his head, hearing the sounds of the camera. He too rolled his eyes at Taylor's actions, the grin never slipping a centimeter.

"Private paparazzi on the loose," he teased, causing Gabriella to look too and smile at her friends.

"I'd say private photographer. She's nowhere as intrusive and is keeping a respectable distance," added Gabriella, laughing as Sharpay and Taylor finally came into the kitchen, Sharpay getting that glass of water she wanted. "Happy New Year! Hung over much Sharpay?"

"Some but those pills I took before we started drinking definitely is helping. Amazing things they come out with these days," replied Sharpay, finishing the glass and refilling it. "Oh and Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year! What's cooking?" asked Taylor, setting the camera on a nearby counter. "Can I help with anything?"

Gabriella gave Taylor a smile, flipping the eggs over before turning the waffle maker over. "Waffles, blueberry pancakes, sausage, bacon, and eggs, both scrambled and over medium. Figured that would feed everyone. If you want, you can get the coffee started."

"Holiday Cheer sounds amazing right now," commented Ryan, also joining the small crowd gathered in the kitchen. "Morning everyone!"

Sharpay scoffed. "Only you like Holiday Cheer coffee Ryan. That stuff is so cheap."

"Hey, I like it too!" protested Troy, seeing Ryan smile at him. "Maybe it is cheaper than your high end coffee but I bet it tastes way better."

"And you'd have to end at that bet cause Shar doesn't share that stuff," stated Ryan, chuckling at the exasperated expression his twin had. "What can I do to help Gabs? Looks like you and Troy have the cooking handled."

"Actually, it's just Gabriella cooking. I'm here as a personal heater," offered Troy, smirking as Ryan chuckled again and Gabriella rolled her eyes this time.

"If you want, you can set the table with napkins, utensils, and plates," suggested Gabriella, knowing Ryan would want to be doing something unlike Sharpay, who was content with just watching everyone around her move around.

Ryan smiled. "Great. Hey Sharpay, want to get off your lazy butt and help?"

"Ugh, you are so lucky you are my brother," returned Sharpay, putting her glass down to get the utensils out while Ryan took out the plates.

In another twenty minutes, all the food was on the table with freshly brewed Holiday Cheer in a coffee jug and orange juice in all the glasses on the table. Ryan and Troy had split up five minutes earlier to wake up everyone so Chucky, Chad, and Amy were also at the table, joining the group of friends in eating the wonderful breakfast they gave Gabriella credit for making.

When everyone was done, with not a single crumb left, in large part due to the guys, the men surprised the women by taking initiative and doing the dishes, leaving Amy, Sharpay, Taylor, and Gabriella free to settle into the couches in the living room, in front of the fireplace that was currently on.

"Do you honestly think that Chris and Tessa are going at it with all of us literally yards away from their room?" asked Sharpay, curious as to what was keeping both away now that it was very late in the morning. "I mean, Chris is a guy who loves his food like the others."

Amy laughed. "Who knows? They are after all rabbits as you called them right?"

"We all call them that," answered Taylor with her own giggle. "They are rather cute together, even if they are nymphomaniacs."

Sharpay watched Gabriella try to keep a neutral expression on her face, seeing that her hypothesis about the glow she and Troy both had proved true as the blush appeared on Gabriella's cheeks. "You little minx! I knew it!"

Gabriella's startled eyes met Sharpay's light brown orbs. "What? I don't know what you are talking about Sharpay."

Sharpay only smirked. "Sure you don't."

This got both Taylor's and Amy's attention. "Gabriella, what's going on?" asked Amy curiously.

"No clue," Gabriella murmured, now turning her face so she could see the snow falling outside.

Taylor looked at an embarrassed Gabriella back to a victorious looking Sharpay and then back again. "Hold up! Something is going on and somehow Sharpay seems to have caught the gist of it. What has happened?"

"Oh, only the most amazing thing!" exclaimed Sharpay excitedly, laughing a little as Gabriella's cheeks became even more pink. "Haven't you two noticed the glow about Gabriella and Troy both this morning? I know you have Taylor."

Amy thought about it, recalling a small notice on her part of how very happy both of them appeared that morning but dismissed it to them being in love. "Nothing all that unusual. Just them being all in love with each other."

"Oh, there's so definitely more to it than that, trust me Amy," replied Sharpay.

"Pay, please, will you stop?" begged Gabriella, finding the courage to look at Sharpay directly.

"Do you admit it?" questioned Sharpay, knowing this was too good to let go. "I'll drop it if you admit it."

With a sigh, Gabriella realized she was caught in a rock and a hard place all right. "Fine, yes. Okay? Now issue is closed."

Taylor and Amy both tried to quickly decipher the conversation the two other women were having, both of them just looking at each other, one looking totally uncomfortable while the other looked ecstatic. "What are you two coding here?" asked Taylor.

"Only the best thing to happen I think, well one of the best things anyway. If you believe Gab though, nothing has happened," answered Sharpay, giving Gabriella a satisfied smile.

Amy and Taylor watched as the tension became larger instead of better between the blonde and brunette, trying to piece together the puzzle. It wasn't until Tessa stumbled into the room still a bit hung over that they got the major missing piece.

Sharpay crinkled her nose as Tessa walked by her and plopped down on the big armchair nearest the fire. "Eww, gross! Tessa, you smell impossibly like alcohol and sex! Gabriella doesn't smell at all rank and yet you manage to! What did you do, have sex in a pool of vodka?"

Everyone else in the room froze, echoes of Sharpay's third sentence hanging in the room. Tessa ignored Sharpay's jab and immediately looked at Gabriella, who was suddenly finding the high wooden ceiling very interesting, a blush on her cheeks. "OH MY GOD! GAB! YOU DID IT!"

Gabriella couldn't help but cringe, hating how much attention this and she herself was getting. Before she knew it, the room was filled with excited squeals and demanding questions, none of which she wanted to answer.

"Was it good? Hell, it's Bolton we are talking about. How great was it?" demanded Tessa.

"How many times? How big is the guy anyway?" questioned Sharpay.

Amy left it simple. "When did this happen?"

Gabriella waited for a few moments before opening her eyes, looking at Taylor, who was just looking at her with a small smile on her face. "Nothing from you?"

Taylor shook her head, shrugging her shoulders. "The fact that you are clearly happy and are glowing says it all. We don't need to know the details, especially as I know how big this is for you both."

Tessa and Sharpay both groaned. "TAYLOR! Stop being such a goodie goodie! We want details!" exclaimed Tessa.

"Seriously, you all sound like Chad and the guys. I bet they are grilling Troy right now too," commented Taylor.

Ideas formed in Tessa's and Sharpay's minds together, driving them to get up from where they were sitting to seek out where the guys were most likely talking, all still in the kitchen. Amy, Gabriella, and Taylor all exchanged a look, silently agreeing to follow the other two to make sure they didn't get into too much trouble. Relieved that she was left alone for now, Gabriella happily went along, thankful she was off the hook, letting her keep everything that happened special and private, the way she wanted it.

As all five women hid on the other side of the wall closest to the kitchen, the voices of the guys inside were loud enough to expose that they were indeed grilling Troy as Sharpay, Tessa, and Amy had tried with Gabriella moments before.

"Perfect," whispered Sharpay, grinning as she focused on listening to the conversation happening yards away.

"What are you talking about? You can't just hold out on us like this!" complained Chad, crossing his arms across his chest. "This is huge dude!"

"Yeah it is and that is exactly why you aren't getting anything out of me!" returned Troy, feeling very cornered, even physically as he was sitting up on the corner where two counters met while Chad, Chucky, Ryan, and Chris all stared at him. "It's none of your fucking business Chad!"

"Oh come on, we tell each other everything! I was the one you talked to when you lost your v-card to that chick back in college in freshman year!" stated Chad, annoyed that Troy was holding back on him.

"Danforth, shut it!" exclaimed Troy, flushed at the memory of his own first time, which was not even close to how wonderful or special it was with Gabriella.

Chucky, seeing the tension build at a quickly increasing rate, decided it was time to step in. "All right, all right, enough you two. Troy, Chad is just curious, as I think the rest of us are as to how it went considering everything. Chad, if Troy doesn't want to tell us, that's his prerogative. You two have shared everything since kindergarten but some things are just sacred like that."

Chad rolled his eyes. "And there goes the older, wiser brother crap. Seriously Chucky, you need to get yourself laid."

Chris barely stifled a laugh, knowing not to get in the middle of this one just as Ryan watched a few feet away. Chucky just shook his head, irritated with his younger brother. "Not everything is about sex little man and you as a husband should know that!"

This time Chris couldn't control it. "Little man? Chad, is there something you'd like us to know?"

Annoyed, Chad grabbed the nearest thing at hand that wouldn't cause permanent damage and threw the dish towel nearby at Chris's head. "Shut up! I'll have you know that my wife is very satisfied. Shouldn't you be careful with what you are saying yourself dude? After all, you can't be all that large, prancing around with tights for all the world to see."

"Oh shit you did not just go there!" declared Chris, leaving Ryan to cover his face.

"Guys! This is ridiculous! How did this go from 'Happy New Year!' to sex lives and each other's packages?" demanded Ryan. "Honestly, you sound like a bunch of women! Actually, no. A bunch of girls!"

"Says the actor," commented Chris dryly.

Ryan threw up his hands. "Real mature Chris, real mature."

Troy listened to the growing banter and realized that his limit on all this nonsense had been met. "Enough! Guys, this is ridiculous! It's New Year's Day, we're all here together in Colorado for only a few more days before we all return back to jobs, careers, and other places of living. What did or did not happen between me and Brie is between me and her. This isn't high school nor do I kiss and tell, not when it really matters. Let's just call it all even and just have fun with each other while we can, okay? I really don't want to have this trip interrupted by this because this is a time I know I treasure because we're all hanging out, something that's rare these days with three of us living in Copanvy, one in California, and the rest of you busy with your work even being in the same city."

The room was quiet as everyone digested what Troy had just said, knowing he was right. "All right man, you have a point. As much as I'd love to hear all about it, I guess I can respect you not wanting the world to know."

"Thanks Chad," replied Troy, bumping fists with his childhood best friend.

From where the women were still hiding, Gabriella grinned, proud of Troy. Taylor saw that look and smiled too, completely understanding what Gabriella was thinking most likely in that moment. "We better get back before they catch us," she whispered, Amy and Gabriella agreeing immediately.

The three snuck back to the living room and sat down on the couches again, not all that surprised that Tessa and Sharpay hadn't come back with them.

"Wow, Troy can be a real diplomat when he wants to. Guess that's fitting with the slight possibility of what he may become one day," remarked Amy, thinking of the chance her cousin had to become part of the royal family of Copanvy. "Gabriella, I don't want to intrude but have you really thought about what you are going to do, when you have to go back in a week?"

Gabriella bit the corner of her lower lip as she listened to Amy's question, finding that it wasn't all that far off from where her own thoughts had been, especially this morning. "I have a meeting with the council when I get back and I'm hoping that they determine that Troy is a suitable candidate because I can't see my life without him now. It was hard enough before but now, well, I've just realized that living without Troy again would be like living without my better half."

There was a familiar chuckle from the entrance of the room followed by Troy sitting down on the couch next to Gabriella, instantly wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing her temple. "I appreciate your words but I am certainly not the better half of the two of us, you are."

"But you've dealt with so much crap because of me Troy. It takes a lot of dedication and real desire to want us to have done what you have. Your sacrifice, your passion, your love… It hasn't gone unnoticed," remarked Gabriella, lacing her fingers with his hand that was hanging over her shoulder. "Without you, well, we all know how much I sucked without you."

"Ditto," replied Troy, smiling down at her before sharing in a quick, soft kiss. "We'll cross everything together and there will be no separation of us, not if I can help it and you want it too. The way I see it, nothing can tear us apart but each other at this point and I really don't think that'll happen in the near future."

Taylor smiled at the couple, seeing the glow return at Troy's reassurance, smiling even at her own husband as Chad took a seat on the couch next to her, watching their best friends talk softly to each other before engaging Amy in a discussion.

"They really are going to make it this time, right?" noted Chad, looking at his wife.

"I really hope so Chad, I really hope so," murmured Taylor, shivering as Chad wrapped his own arm around her, allowing Taylor to lay her head on his shoulder, wishing Troy and Gabriella the same happiness in marriage that she had found with Chad.


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Chris felt his ankles start shaking, twisting in ways he knew were not natural, swearing in his head as he tried to glide across the frozen pond, throwing a glare at a laughing Tessa who skated in front of him. "Just you wait until after I take these bloody ice skates off!"

Tessa smirked, slowing down her pace and offering her own arm to Chris. "Oh come on Chris, it's not so bad. You even have hockey skates on! Isn't that like ideal for guys who ice-skate for fun?"

"It is only if he knows how to use them and how to stop so he doesn't fall on his ass all the time," called out Ryan, loving the ability to tease Chris and skate away out of harm's way, getting him back for a snide remark Chris had made earlier on in the car on the way back to Albuquerque. The gang had decided to stop to go ice-skating on a frozen pond on the way, which was about an hour away from the chateau they had left behind.

"Shut up Evans or I will purposely total your expensive SUV," threatened Chris, knowing he wouldn't be able to do that in fear of actually hurting someone.

"Go ahead and try! Sharpay isn't going to let you near the driver's wheel bud," yelled Ryan before he turned back around and picked up speed, skating gracefully around the upcoming curve.

"Show off," muttered Chris, ignoring Tessa's giggle as he tried righting himself again only to fall, again, right on his butt. "Son of a…"

"Language dear Christopher," joked Gabriella, stopping next to him to help Tessa get Chris back on his feet. "Graceful on ballet shoes but not ice-skates. That's definitely good to know."

Chris groaned. "At least I am great at skiing!"

"He does have a point Gaby," agreed Tessa, kissing Chris quickly to help try to soothe his bruised pride.

Gabriella shrugged. "I never said I excelled in everything. God knows I don't."

She felt a tug on her hand and looked over to see Troy starting to skate again, reminding her that she was doing so well mostly because he hadn't let her fall even as she wobbled. Without another word, Gabriella began gliding away from Chris and Tessa, happily following Troy's lead down the frozen pond's edge.

"Maybe we should get a pillow to tie to their behinds Tessa," remarked Taylor, pulling up even with Chris and Tessa now, all three watching as Chad raced by them only to fall on his butt a few feet away from Troy and Gabriella, who hadn't even noticed what happened behind them.

"Would make sense," agreed Tessa, laughing a little as Chad tried several times unsuccessfully to get up only to give up and pout like a little boy. "Better get over there and help him before some parent thinks he's a lost kid."

Taylor only rolled her eyes as she took off to help him up.

Chris looked to his left, rolling his own eyes as he saw Sharpay gracefully spinning in the middle. "Figures she'd excel in this."

Chucky laughed as he caught up with him and Tessa. "Insinuating something there Chris?"

"Me? Never," got out Chris, laughing before he tried picking up speed again and managed to fall yet again. "SON OF A…"

This time Tessa stopped him, seeing the glare a mother with two kids just gave them. "Sweetie, there are kids around."

Chris looked and saw the same mother quickly pushing her children on and further away from him. He sighed before he said, "All right, fine, I'll watch my mouth. Still hurts like anything."

"I'm sure it does," returned Tessa, steadying Chris as Chucky pulled him up right again. "Thanks Chucky."

Chucky just gave them a nod, taking off to skate on his own, pausing to help Chad back up as well. "At least I'm not the only one falling on my butt," commented Chris, finding some comfort in that.

Meanwhile across the pond, Gabriella and Troy were just enjoying each other's company as they continued to skate together, maintaining the same rhythm with each other. "I am starting to think you are made for basketball and winter sports," commented Gabriella, giggling as she saw the expected smirk cross Troy's lips. "We at least know you can't ride a horse as well as me. That's a comfort otherwise I'd feel completely inadequate."

Troy turned his head at this, shaking his head at her. "You? Inadequate? Now I find that offensive. You did forget one thing I was made for that I can think of off the top of my head."

"Oh yeah? What is that Mr. Cocky?" joked Gabriella, feeling his grip on her hand reflexively tighten as they got to another curve.

"You," he replied simply, as if that was the only obvious answer.

Gabriella smiled, touched with how very sweet Troy was. There were so many sides and dimensions to Troy that Gabriella sometimes wondered how the members of the council could really dismiss him as a candidate to be her fiancé just because of where he was born and raised. When she thought about it, that was really the only difference between him and someone like Patrick, besides the money associated to his family's name, and Gabriella knew that all the money in the world could not supplement some of the character traits Troy had that would be important when their time eventually came to rule Copanvy as the royal leaders. 'Let's just hope the council allows that to be a reality instead of forcing you out of the line of the throne Gabriella.'

"Damn, will you look at those two out there? I swear they move so well together that I'd think they were lovers if I didn't know they were twins," Chucky said, now skating next to Gabriella with Troy on her other side, pointing to where Sharpay and Ryan were currently skating together, doing tricks like lifts and turns. "They have such great timing together."

"Well their parents did want them to bond and paid handsomely for only the best lessons for those two in whatever they wanted. Ice-skating was a phase they went through together. Shouldn't surprise you though as it is a way of performing too," returned Gabriella, smiling as Ryan gracefully put Sharpay down.

Troy chuckled, thinking of how lucky he was that he wasn't Sharpay's partner in anything, especially in pair ice-skating. "Could you imagine the number of times Ryan prayed for something to save him from her wrath for accidentally dropping her on the ice? I'm sure that had to have happened."

Chucky laughed with him. "Good point man, good point. I can just see that happening too, Ryan making one mistake and Sharpay blowing a gasket. How did Ryan manage to survive unharmed?"

"Oh come on, Sharpay isn't all that bad," stated Gabriella, wincing as she spotted Chris and Chad pull each other down together as they tried skating with Tessa and Taylor together. "That seriously has to be hurting them."

"Probably but it is funny," said Chucky. "You two seem pretty good at this but that shouldn't be surprising."

"And what does that mean Chucky?" questioned Gabriella, giving him a playful look.

"Nothing but that successfully ice-skating together requires both people connected to share the same timing so no one is going faster or slower, keeping a nice even pace like you are. I'd say that perhaps it's even your joined heartbeat you are following together. It's nice to see. Even Taylor and Chad who are married can't get it together although that is no fault of Taylor's. My bro is just not graceful to save his life," he explained, grinning again as Chad managed to fall and bring Taylor down with him this time. "Poor Tay."

Troy and Gabriella both shared a silent look, both wondering if it was so obvious to everyone around them how very in tune with each other they were, knowing it must be so for Chucky to have said what he did. Their intertwined hands closed that much tighter together, an exterior sign that they were in fact on the same page, even then in their thoughts.

* * *

"You sure you want to be dropped off back here at Tessa's and Sharpay's Gab?" asked Chucky, who was pulling up in front of their house several hours later.

Gabriella nodded, ignoring the pleading look Troy had on his face to try to get her to stay at his parent's house with him. "As much as I wish I could stay with you Troy, I really have no desire to get put into the same predicament as we were on Christmas Eve," whispered Gabriella, not daring to look at Chad, who was sitting on the other side of her, still groaning of pains from all of his falls on the frozen pond.

"Fine, all right, I give," conceded Troy, knowing it wasn't such an important point to cause an argument over. "Let me help you into the house at least?"

"Thank you," answered Gabriella, scooting out of the SUV and taking his offered help down before Troy went to the back to get her stuff with Chucky's help.

Taylor also got out, giving Gabriella a hug. "We're on for lunch tomorrow right?"

"Absolutely, wouldn't miss it," confirmed Gabriella, waving at Chad, who waved back from the car. "You are so going to have a whiner on your hands later tonight Tay. You want help?"

Taylor just rolled her eyes, already used to the pout that was currently on Chad's lips. "He plays it up more than it's really hurting him, that much I know. Nothing new Gabriella."

"Glad to see marriage suits you two that way," joked Gabriella, turning to see the exterior security team that had been present the entire trip also pull up behind another tinted SUV that Gabriella hadn't even noticed was there before. A smile appeared on her lips as she saw Paul get out of the first SUV, vanishing as soon as she saw the tight look on his face.

Troy saw Gabriella pale before she started walking towards Paul, picking up her pace as she crossed the street. "Brie?"

Gabriella hardly heard Troy's call, focused only on what could have possibly happened to bring back Paul, especially in the mood he was in. "What is it? What has happened?"

Paul swallowed, leaning against the SUV and looking sadly at Gabriella after sparing a frozen Troy a glance. "I think you need to see some things Gabriella."

Looking down at the offered portfolio, Gabriella took it but glanced back up at Paul, confusion in her eyes. "Are my parents okay? My grandparents?"

"They're healthy if that's what you are asking," replied Paul, reluctant to say anything further.

Seeing that Paul wouldn't give her anything further, Gabriella took in a deep breath before opening the portfolio, freezing as she saw the headline of the cut out article.

"Arranged Royal Engagement Gone Wrong! Princess Gabriella Running For The Hills In USA!"

She hadn't noticed she was trembling so badly until Paul reached out and placed his hands lightly on her shoulders to help steady her. Gabriella raised her eyes up to Paul's and saw the answer to her silent question, seeing the confirmation that things were definitely bad and that her vacation was over. Gabriella's happy ending with Troy was about to vanish. That last part was definitely not an option Gabriella wanted to consider nor wanted. In fact, she was determined not to let that happen but a part of her began wondering if, when the final decision came, she'd be strong enough to follow through with what her heart wanted versus her sense of duty.

Knowing she needed to know how much damage there was, Gabriella turned her attention back to the article, paling the more she read.

_With the New Year, new revelations have come to light as to where Princess Gabriella has been all these weeks and what could have possibly driven her back to the United States. An inside source reports that Princess Gabriella left Louvis and quite possibly the royal family behind after an explosive argument over an ancient tradition most of Copanvy was unaware of existed for the royal family._

_What is this tradition that could have set off our normally level-headed princess? It has been revealed that for many generations, over hundreds of years, the first in line for the throne of said generation is expected to enter into a marriage arranged for them by the royal family, and as of late, the __Copanvy Royal Advisory Council. This tradition has served to do many things including create allies for Copanvy in the foreign political world as well as strengthen the royal line with the power and money we all know they possess._

_Pictures have surfaced though recently showing Princess Gabriella freely spending time with her friends but also a certain Louvis Knights basketball player. The couple has been spotted kissing openly and being rather affectionate._

_Of course, this must come to a shock to not only the council and royal family but also to Patrick Diaz, who has been mentioned as the choice the Copanvy Royal Advisory Council made for Princess Gabriella. It has been a suspicion that Patrick and Princess Gabriella would one day be married but their arrangement has not been public knowledge during their courtship._

_Is the royal arranged engagement between them now off as Princess Gabriella is clearly involved with another man? Or is Princess Gabriella merely living up her free days with Troy Bolton as a last goodbye to freedom before her impending nuptials with Patrick? Is this an act of defiance or a clear announcement that Princess Gabriella would rather live her life as a commoner than live the royal life, giving up life in Copanvy after all these years as well as ending the royal family's existence after her father's reign?_

_Different inside sources seem to be indicating opposing thoughts at the time of press. One thing is for sure. This New Year brings about definite change for Copanvy and it all seems to rest in the hands of Princess Gabriella, whether she knows it or not._

"God, no pressure or anything!" exclaimed Gabriella quietly, frustrated with the angle the news article took and how everything was portrayed. Her eyes widened as her frustration evaporated from her mind when she saw the large pictures accompanying the article. Feeling her throat suddenly become dry, Gabriella was vaguely aware that her mouth was hanging wide open as she saw several pictures of her and Troy, one of them walking together arm and arm on New Year's Eve, a shot of them dining in a restaurant with the rest of the gang back here in Albuquerque, and the last one, the worst one to have been captured and published, one from New Year's Day morning out on their private balcony in the snow. Of course, the leading picture was a different shot of Troy and Gabriella in their bathrobes, wrapped together out on that balcony spliced next to the image of Patrick proposing to Gabriella.

As Gabriella began to waver on her feet, Paul put his hands out and onto her shoulders again, steadying her. "Gabriella, breathe, please. You can't faint on me here."

"There's nothing more than this right? Please Paul tell me there is nothing more!" pleaded Gabriella, already feeling the weight of everything begin to crush her into the ground.

Paul shook his head. "I can't honestly tell you that but you don't have to see or read them. You do however need to read what's right after that news article."

Trying to stop the shaking, Gabriella grabbed the news article by a tiny corner as if it would burn her and turned it, looking at a letter written on official royal family stationary with handwriting belonging to her father Stephen.

_Gabriella,_

_By now you know that things have exploded here in Louvis and throughout Copanvy. We need you to come home immediately. Cut the trip short, say goodbye to your friends, and come directly back here. It is absolutely important that you do not say anything to anyone about how you are feeling or what you are doing. Trust no one Gabriella, not even Troy. Paul is the only one who knows about this letter and knows quite a deal more about what is going on and it will stay that way for now. Accompany him to the airport and get on the first flight you can. You know me dear daughter and I would not ask this of you unless it was absolutely critical._

_See you soon._

_Dad_

Gabriella read the letter five times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating or misreading. Seeing the same words written in black ink stare back up at her twisted Gabriella's stomach, making her so upset that she wondered how she wasn't puking there on the street. Her eyes met Paul's knowing yet concerned gaze, knowing the answer before she even asked it. "This is all true?"

Paul hesitantly nodded his head. "Unfortunately it is. Things are very serious and I need you to go into Sharpay's house, pack up your stuff, say goodbye to everyone citing a royal obligation and refusing any accompaniment. The next flight leaves in little more than two hours so you need to be quick."

Breathing in deeply and closing her eyes, Gabriella let out the same breath and snapped the portfolio closed as she sensed Troy quickly approaching.

"Is everything okay? Brie? Paul?" asked Troy.

Tears pricked Gabriella's eyelids at the sound of Troy's genuine concern in his voice. "I have to leave Troy. Paul has come to remind me of a royal obligation that I have to be at."

It didn't take long for Troy to realize that he was being lied to despite the steadiness of Gabriella's voice. "Gabriella, please, what's going on? Don't shut me out like this."

Gabriella felt herself be turned around, opening her eyes only when she was sure that the tears were pushed away. Seeing the pained expression the love of her life wore just then was nearly Gabriella's undoing, leaving her barely grasping to the sanity she had and the knowledge that as much as it hurt them both, she had to do what her father asked of her. "Troy, I have to go. Please let me leave it at that."

Studying Gabriella for a few moments longer, Troy saw that whatever it was that she and Paul were both hiding had shook her up, badly. "Whatever it is, we don't have to talk about it now. I'll pack my things and I'll come with you."

Miserably, Gabriella shook her head. "You can't. Please, it's better if you stay here and make the best use of the time we planned to have left with our friends. I need to take care of this on my own. I'm sorry Wildcat."

"But whatever is going on, I should be there with you Gabriella! I want to be there! Together we face the world, right?" answered Troy, a sickening feeling eating away at his gut.

"We do face it together but this time, you need to be there in spirit with me, trust me on this. I want you to be there with me, I need you to be too, but you can't Troy, not this time. Please, don't make this any harder. I'll see you in only a few more days time okay?" begged Gabriella, pleading with Troy to work with her, to let her go without having to lie to him any further. Gabriella knew this was tearing Troy up inside just as it was her but she needed to find out what was going on back in Copanvy and knew instinctively that whatever it is, for her father to write what he did, that it wasn't good, nowhere close to it.

Troy's eyes flickered towards Paul who didn't seem to contain an ounce of optimism or happiness in the moment, confirming Troy's worry that something had happened. "You can't force me to stay here Gabriella. You need me, I can tell you do. You've even admitted it!"

"Because I can't ever lie to you Troy but this, just please don't make me lie Troy. I'm not letting go of us all right? This isn't it, I promise you but you need to let me do this on my own right now. If anyone else asks, let them know I had a royal obligation I needed to attend to. I'm letting you know what I just did because I love you Troy, with all of my heart, but I can't offer any more than that," stated Gabriella, leaning up to kiss Troy's cheek before walking towards her friends' home, stopping to break the news of her early departure to the rest of her friends.

Sharpay and Taylor merely followed Gabriella inside to help her pack quickly while Chucky, Ryan, and Chad lingered outside, all wearing different expressions on their faces as they felt the gloom that was now hanging over Troy, a clear polar opposite of the glow he had previously held just moments before.

Once Gabriella was all packed, she handed off her bags to Paul and Curtis, who loaded them into one of the tinted SUVs, allowing Gabriella some privacy to say goodbye to her friends.

Tears gathered in Gabriella's eyes as she said goodbye to each one of her close friends, hating the sense of déjà vu she was experiencing at the rushed farewell.

Almost as if they were all feeling the same thing, Tessa said, "We really need to stop losing you this way, all the sudden departures from trips out here that were supposed to last longer."

Gabriella pulled away from the hug and nodded her head, agreeing with Tessa and the others who were all nodding their own heads. "I know, it definitely sucks. I wouldn't be going if it wasn't for this stupid obligation and my need to be there. I'm so sorry to cut out on you guys."

Sharpay was the next to pull Gabriella into a fierce hug. "Don't worry about it Gabriella. Things happen. It's not like this is the last time we'll see you either. Just try not to stay away for so long."

"I'll be back sooner, promise," replied Gabriella, returning the hug before being enveloped next by Ryan and then Chad.

After sharing embraces with Chucky and Taylor too, Chris was second to last, looking at Gabriella as anxiously as Troy was. "Ella, let me or Troy come with you, please. I don't get a good feeling about this 'royal obligation' you are talking about."

Gabriella bit her lip, so touched that Chris would be so concerned about her. "Don't worry about me. You only have a week with Tessa before you have to go back too. We may have had a break for the _Nutcracker_ being done by the children's division of the company but the new season will be starting soon and you'll need to focus on that again. Treasure your time here with her Chris and watch Troy for me please."

Chris sighed, knowing there was no arguing with her with the way she was talking. "Of course."

They shared a quick hug, Chris kissing Gabriella's cheek before pulling away, handing Gabriella over to Troy, who silently wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly to his body. Gabriella allowed herself to cry a few more tears before she forced herself to stop, remembering that she had to keep up the best front she could per the letter from her father.

"Say goodbye to your parents and Amy for me please and apologize to them for me not saying goodbye personally. I'll see you in a week all right?" offered Gabriella, clearing her throat as it tightened once again on her.

Troy reached back to her petite right hand and pulled it into his own, bringing their joined hands together between them. "Whatever it is that is going on, I trust you Gabriella. No matter what, this ring you wear is a material symbol that came from my heart to remind you of my constant, unconditional devotion and love for you. I know you'll fight for us, just as I always will. Travel safe Brie. I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back, barely containing the tears as their lips met in one last kiss before Gabriella pulled herself away, giving Troy and the rest of their friends one last look before getting into the tinted SUV, heading off to a future that was unknown but had her terrified.

"She's not going to some royal obligation or function she forgot about is she?" asked Chucky, once the tinted SUVs were out of view.

No one answered, not knowing what to say exactly as the words that came out of Gabriella's mouth seemed to assure them that she was just sad to leave them while the air around her spoke of something quite different. Only Troy knew for sure that the "royal obligation" was a farce and a cover for something, he only wished he knew what. Although he couldn't see what the next few days, weeks, or months held for them, Troy knew instinctively that they were going to be the most important to him, Gabriella, and their shared love, praying that somehow they would make their planned future together a reality in the end despite the tiny seeds of doubt that were flourishing in his mind.


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Feeling completely exhausted after not being able to sleep or concentrate on anything but what could be happening here in Copanvy, Gabriella fell asleep on the couch in her father's study while she waited for him to be alerted to her arrival. She didn't wake up when Stephen finally appeared as he was content to let his daughter rest, concerned about the dark circles under her eyes, instead working on items from his desk while he checked to make sure she was okay every now and then during the following hours that passed.

Annette had come in a few times too and was now settled in an overstuffed chair near the couch Gabriella was sprawled out on now, tucked under a fleece blanket Annette had brought in for her with Gabriella's head resting on a pillow belonging to the couch. Worry for her daughter ate away at Annette, especially seeing how peaceful Gabriella looked now, hating that things had gotten so bad, so quickly. The book in Annette's hands could have been in French and she wouldn't have noticed for all the little attention she was giving it.

In truth, Gabriella slept for five hours like that, the only indication of her living being the constant movement her body made as she breathed in and out as well as the small movements her right hand would sometimes make, causing the ring there to sparkle from the few lights that were on above them. The peace in the room was quickly sucked out in a hurry as Lauren and Edward both came into the room, having heard that Gabriella was finally back once they returned from another meeting with the representative panel for the Copanvy Royal Advisory Council.

Gabriella jerked awake and nearly fell off the couch as the doors to Stephen's study were banged open, leaving her blinking several times before she focused on her quickly advancing grandparents, noting the two servants who quickly closed the doors behind them. "Grandmother? Grandfather?"

"How could you Gabriella? After our talk when you found my sister's journal, I thought for sure you were seeing reason, using caution. How could you be this careless?" asked Lauren, using a softer tone than Gabriella, Stephen, and Annette all expected.

"Grandmother?" Gabriella asked, a bit puzzled but mostly using caution as to what Lauren was talking about.

Lauren sat down next to Gabriella and gently took Gabriella's right hand in her own, staring down at the ring that her granddaughter now wore that hadn't been there before her birthday, before Christmas. "You went against your agreement with the council Gabriella and they know. To be honest, two of them for sure are rather riled up that you didn't wait until the extended deadline and are demanding answers from our family as to what this means, if it has been confirmed, and when you are stepping down."

Gabriella swallowed, feeling even more pressure weigh down on her tiny shoulders. "They expect me to step down?"

"Gabriella, you should know that the expectation is out there that if you don't marry their choice that you will in fact be declaring your intent not to be part of this country's royal family any longer," stated Edward, taking a seat next to Lauren on the couch where Gabriella was now sitting stiffly upright while Stephen took a seat in his favorite chair in his study next to his wife. "To be honest, the Copanvy Royal Advisory Council is already talking about how plans need to be drawn together for when your father passes on as there will no longer be a royal family in existence in this country. It does not get passed to a cousin or uncle as it may in other countries. Direct bloodline only and if it ends, so does the royal family being part of the governing of Copanvy."

Stephen watched as Gabriella's face became paler with each new sentence, glad to see she understood the ramifications but still regretful that she had to go through this heartache and trouble. "No matter what Peter and Luis think, even Miles who has voted with them on the choice of Patrick, if you Gabriella are happy with the decision and commitment you have made, I will stand behind you all the way."

"And so will I," added Annette, giving her only child the best support she could.

Lauren squeezed Gabriella's right hand that was still in her left. "Do you remember what we talked about the day you found my twin's journal Gabriella? Do you remember what I told you then?"

Gabriella forced herself to push away the anxiety that had built up inside of her in the past few seconds as she realized that the final time had come to make a decision that would change everything forever. Instead, she focused back on the day her grandmother was calling up, the discussion right after finding the journal under her bed.

_Gabriella marched down the hall, ignoring the looks she was getting from servants for being dressed only in a bathrobe, heading straight for her grandmother's suite, barging into the personal lounge where Lauren was getting ready, her own head maid doing her hair._

_Startled by the sudden appearance of her granddaughter, Lauren immediately saw Gabriella coming up fast behind her via the vanity mirror, waving off all the servants in the room before she turned to look at Gabriella. "Gabriella, what is it?"_

_Gabriella just stood there a few feet away from her grandmother, holding up the journal in her hands, which Lauren recognized immediately. "Were you ever going to tell me?"_

_"Please, Gabriella, it isn't what you are thinking," answered Lauren, swallowing as nerves appeared in her gut, for the first time in a long time._

_"Then tell me," demanded Gabriella, knowing now for sure that she held the key to not only her family's history but possibly to her future._

_"Lucinda was my older twin sister who by birthright should be sitting where I am on the throne," explained Lauren, keeping it simple and short._

_Instead of delivering the snappy retort Gabriella had ready, she found herself stopping, sitting back and absorbing this new piece of information. "You are a twin? A younger one?"_

_Lauren reluctantly nodded her head, feeling the misery she always felt when she merely thought of Lucinda. "Lucinda was the jewel in my parents' crowns, the sparkle in their eyes, and she was the one who was supposed to be Queen of Copanvy. I am merely the second child who is there to fill in that role out of convenience because she isn't."_

_"Wait, what are you talking about Grandmother?" asked Gabriella, now certain that she was missing a lot of family history, at least as far as she was concerned. "Where is Lucinda now? Was she disowned? Is that the consequence for following your heart like she did?"_

_With a sigh of defeat, Lauren closed her eyes, knowing she had to be completely honest about everything with Gabriella. "Lucinda was groomed since the day she was born to be a fantastic leader and queen. I am absolutely certain she would have been too for all her talents and traits. In fact, you remind me quite a bit of her. Both of you are and were women of strength, charm, intelligence, and heart. It is that heart though that sometimes proves to be your downfall."_

_Gabriella sat for a moment, trying to process that she had a great aunt that she hadn't ever heard about before. "Is that why you don't care for me Grandmother? Because I'm like her?"_

_Lauren gazed back at her granddaughter, floored she thought that. "No! Absolutely not! Gabriella, I may not show it as well as your parents do but I do love you and not just because you are my flesh and blood. It would be hard to find anyone I think who would not love you, but in the same breath, not all love can be put before all else like making sure you are ready to rule when your time comes, including guidance on how to behave now and accept responsibility. Truth be, I have held back too because you came to us so late in your life, which I accept was in large part my own fault, and I didn't want to interfere with the bonds you and your parents have, especially between you and your mother. Back when you first came to Copanvy years ago, I saw how hard it was for you but knew you found comfort in your parents and even Paul and Emma so I took on the role as your guide to the royal life, which brought hard love into the picture. It may not be believable to you but I do love and care for you Gabriella."_

_"Then why don't you want me to be happy? Why have you not fought for me to be free to choose who I love, who is my life?" Gabriella was unable to hold the questions back, seeing this as the chance to finally get answers to all the questions she had harbored until now. "I could have used my grandparents' love and support both then and now. I've always loved you both even when you didn't want us."_

_Staring into Gabriella's dark brown eyes, Lauren saw the truth and genuine emotions swimming freely for her to see, feeling her own heart break. "How very muddled all this has become," she muttered to herself before she addressed Gabriella. "I love you too Gabriella, despite the history, despite both of our misconceptions of each other and the situations we face. Trust me when I say I want you to be happy and to have everything your heart desires but I also want you to be safe and remain alive long enough to see your own day on the throne."_

_Gabriella's thoughts froze as she heard the desperation that crept into her grandmother's voice. "There's more you aren't telling me. What happened to Great-Aunt Lucinda?"_

_A shiver went through Lauren's body at the mention of her twin's name as Gabriella would have called her. "Lucinda died with the man she was running off with on the eve of her wedding day to her arranged suitor chosen by our parents and the then council members. Both she and her proclaimed love of her life did not survive the carriage accident as it tumbled down the side of a cliff during their escape in the middle of the night, during a storm. The man was of the lower class and an orphan so there was no family that mourned for him. Back then, there was no paparazzi either so no one knew of the affair, not even her intended, Patrick's grandfather Jose. We buried them in secret and let the citizens of Copanvy believe that my sister decided on a life outside of the royal duties and the country, leaving me to be next in line."_

_It pained Gabriella to see the tears gathered in her grandmother's eyes. "If you don't want to go on, it's okay."_

_Lauren gave Gabriella watery smile. "No, you deserve to know. We publicly staged a funeral a few months before I married Edward, citing a horse riding accident and wanting to bury her in peace. As she fled duty and country, everyone in Copanvy appeared to have accepted this, had a nice public mourning, but no one ever questioned it. I think that the circumstances that the public knows about is why no one mentions her or maybe don't even remember at all but I certainly do. Your father knows of her but only that it is a family secret. All family portraits with her are hidden away, at least when the two of us appeared together."_

_"I'm so sorry that you had to live through all that Grandmother. It must have been terrible," commented Gabriella, finding herself almost unable to imagine the pain. "So were you originally matched then to Jose?"_

_Lauren shook her head, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall. "No. By the time my parents thought I was ready, fully trained on how to be a proper Queen, Edward was chosen for the alliance we would create with our marriage. Edward is of the upper class in Tafur, a country made of islands that is North of here with rich and prospering lands and trade. The Montez name is carried each generation to the children, and the female heirs who marry keep it as well with the last name of their husband becoming a middle name."_

_Silence filled the room as Gabriella continued to digest all of this while Lauren gathered her own thoughts and emotions. Feeling that this wasn't everything, Gabriella prodded further. "There's something more…"_

_Not surprised by how insightful Gabriella was, Lauren nodded. "Your Uncle Mario died in a car accident, days after it happened, that much you know but I don't think you were told that he was in the process of being arranged again by the council. You see, the council had no real idea that you existed in this world, a new generation on your own and they were desperate for an heir, thinking Stephen too was childless. Keeping you away in the United States hid you from the crazy paparazzi as well as the harsh world royalty live in."_

_"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Gabriella, now confused._

_"Mario didn't want to be arranged again and had been secretly seeing a woman in England," stated Lauren, watching Gabriella's face._

_It took Gabriella a few moments but she finally understood what was going on. "You think that there's some curse or something on heirs who follow their heart romantically, something that ultimately gets them killed. That's it, isn't it?"_

_"Yes," answered Lauren. "I can't lose you to it too. Please Gabriella, marry Patrick so you will continue to live, even if you forever love Troy from afar. It's selfish of me to want you to do this when I know clearly where you heart lies but I cannot bury another family member in my lifetime."_

_Shock filled Gabriella, parts of her afraid of the possibility that her grandmother was right but a larger part of her telling her that this curse or whatever it was wasn't possible. "Grandmother, nothing will happen. They are just accidents, that's all. Freaky with common circumstances being what they were but accidents just the same."_

_"But what if they aren't just accidents? Is Troy Bolton worth dying for?" pushed Lauren._

_Without hesitating, Gabriella nodded. "Yes, he is. I will though commit to you to be more cautious and give this more time to work itself out if I can get the council to do so as well. Please don't worry about what could be Grandmother. Sometimes worrying too much about the future now will cause you to lose out on so much in the present."_

_"You really amaze me with your advanced maturity at times Gabriella, I have to tell you. If you promise to try and to give everything some more time and not make any rash decisions, I promise you that I will live less in the future and try to stay focused on what's going on now because in truth I don't want to miss another day having you here as my granddaughter, all royal obligations aside," stated Lauren, relieved at least that everything was finally out in the open and that Gabriella seemed to be handling it rather maturely._

Pieces of the puzzle started falling into place as Gabriella finished reliving the memory. "Grandmother, what is it that you all have to tell me? What is it that was so important to be so secretive and was so urgent?"

Lauren looked at her family and knew then that it would be all on her to explain the current situation to Gabriella. 'I owe her at the very least the complete truth about everything and this situation.'

* * *

Troy groaned in frustration as the basketball left his fingertips only to miss the basket and backboard all together for the thirtieth time in the past fifteen minutes. Shaking his head, Troy jogged over and grabbed the basketball before lining up and trying again, cursing under his breath as he missed, again. After he picked the basketball up this time, frustration at sucking at the moment at his chosen profession but mostly at feeling so helpless overwhelmed him, causing Troy to chuck the basketball against the fence nearby, letting himself fall to the cold concrete of the basketball court in his parents' backyard.

He stared up at the sky, not even feeling the biting cold of the wind as it washed over him while Troy tried to make sense of his feelings, what he wanted. "You know what you want Bolton, you want Gabriella and your future with her. It's just a matter of time right? Yeah, time that will either give you the biggest blessing in your life or take it all away. God, you should have just gone with her!"

"And that would have solved what exactly?" questioned Jack, letting his presence be known to his son as he walked down the back porch after watching most of Troy missing easy shots. "From what you told me and your mother, Gabriella was adamant that you stay put here, although you aren't really doing anyone any good here with all your moping. Chad and Chucky though seem to be understanding of it."

"I know, I'm just lucky I have them as best friends otherwise I'd be completely hosed," replied Troy, content to continue laying on the ground, even with his dad now standing right over him. "Dad, how it is possible that I go from this completely blissful, carefree state to this screwed up situation in the span of only seconds? I know I was fooling myself, a part of me believing that since I had proposed and she accepted that everything would be blissfully unchallenged but I always kept it in my mind that this could happen. However, even as I did that, I still am hurting just as much as I would have been if I hadn't been realistic."

"Wrong, you'd be hurting worse if you weren't real with yourself son," countered Jack, taking a seat on the ground next to Troy, who now had his hands under his head. "You've always been very level-headed about everything, including proposing to the woman of your heart. Anyone who gets to know you would know that what you did took a lot of concentrated thought on your part, including what it would mean and how it would affect everyone, especially Gabriella. For you to have done it means that you believe that you and Gabriella will work out and that there is a definite future."

"I used to think so," mumbled Troy, sighing as he felt his hopeless mood spinning out of control. "Do you know that I had a private meeting with both her grandparents after I met with the rep panel of the council? I don't think I even told Gabriella because I didn't want her freaking out but it was actually a rather nice visit. Nothing gave me the creeps and I didn't feel intimidated by them at all."

Jack was surprised by the news but was relieved at least that it went well. "You didn't mention that before. What brought that on?"

Troy shrugged, pulling himself up so that he was sitting with his knees drawn up under his folded arms and his chin. "Not sure but they were asking a lot about me, you and Mom, and just questions in general as to who I was as a person."

"Sounds like they wanted to get to know you better. That's a good sign Troy," stated Jack, clapping his son on his back. "Where is all that endless amount of faith you had in yourself back in high school and college? Even up to a couple of months ago, I still saw that in you."

"It's hard to be that certain about things when your future is tied to another's who is being told by people what she should be doing. What gets me is that there really isn't anything I can do to sway the tide if it goes against my favor. The best thing is to take Brie and run for it," summed up Troy. "For all I know, Patrick could be plotting in his own mind how to whisk Gabriella away before I get there."

Shaking his head, Jack disagreed. "I don't think you are giving Gabriella enough credit if you think for a second she would go along with that. Troy, this woman who is made for you in every way possible is far more intelligent than to fall for any trap this Patrick guy may lay out for her."

"Oh, I know that. Question is though what will happen if Patrick and his family use their influence in Copanvy to make things turn their way. Will Gabriella really walk away from being a genuine princess for me?" questioned Troy, feeling better just being able to talk everything out, even if it was with just his dad.

"I think you aren't giving yourself enough credit if you think you aren't good enough for her to do exactly that. Even her father seems to be expecting it if it all comes down to that," stated Jack, watching as Troy opened his eyes again with a faraway look in his eyes. "Just focus on what you know, your love, and everything you two have been through. We're all rooting for you, not just your friends but also Mom and me, along with her parents as well. Stephen wouldn't have given you his permission if not."

Troy nodded, knowing his dad was right. "Thanks Dad, I needed this. Maybe do you want to play some hoops with me?"

Jack chuckled. "Sure but if you were playing as crappy as you were just a little while ago, I may have to use only my left hand without my right just to make things even."

"Hey!" exclaimed Troy, playfully shoving his father's shoulder before getting up on his feet, giving his father a hand. Troy retrieved the basketball and brought it back dribbling, checking it before starting a nice, leisurely but competitive game with his father.

* * *

"Princess Gabriella, it is nice to see you again," greeted Raul, a fake charming smile on his lips. "You look well rested."

"Thank you Mr. Diaz," replied Gabriella, putting enough false sincerity in her own tone to convince everyone in the room, Raul, all five representatives of the Copanvy Royal Advisory Council, her grandparents, her parents, and Patrick that she meant it.

The nice formalities had been made as Gabriella, Lauren, Edward, Stephen, and Annette had made their entrance into the small meeting room at the hall where the Copanvy Royal Advisory Council met but Gabriella couldn't help but wonder why they were all here this evening, wondering if the time really was upon her as her grandmother had warned her. Gabriella didn't have to wait long as Peter spoke up.

"Princess Gabriella, as you have seemed to have gone back on your word to wait until our new deadline to make a decision, we too have voted and have selected Copanvy's future king in Patrick Diaz," stated Peter simply, as if that was the only logical choice. "We lived up to our bargain and interviewed the other candidates but we feel that Patrick is the best fit in all regards."

Gabriella's eyes flickered towards her grandmother, who seemed unsurprised by this, as Gabriella herself actually felt. Her gaze moved across the room to where Patrick was seated, observing how uncomfortable he looked there, a rather large change compared to the usual confidence he had.

"We have spoken with both of your grandparents and it has been decided that you and Patrick will be married in a few months time to help dampen the rumors circulating right now," explained Luis, the smirk on Raul's lips at his friend's words not unnoticeable. "It is our understanding Gabriella that you understand what this means and that you are prepared to accept this as your life now. Is this true?"

Despite the tears that threatened to choke her, Gabriella cleared her throat and replied, "Yes, I accept."

"Perfect!" exclaimed Raul, giving George and Benjamin a victorious look. "Patrick, why don't you place that lovely ring you picked out for your future queen on her finger?"

Without a word, Patrick approached Gabriella where she was sitting on a chair on the other side of the long table, feeling his stomach somersault even more with each step he took, seeing the truth of her feelings about the situation written clearly in her eyes despite the false smile on her lips. Patrick cleared his throat a few times, finding that his voice escaped him, and settled for slipping the engagement ring he had presented Gabriella with on the night of his real proposal onto her finger, ceasing his breathing as the ring got stuck right before her knuckle. He tried a few times to push it past, growing frustrated and embarrassed when it wouldn't budge except for when he slid it off. After a few more attempts, Patrick gave up and settled for kissing the back of Gabriella's left hand, ignoring the smaller ring he saw sparkling on her right hand.

"I guess we'll have to get this resized," commented Patrick, looking up to see Gabriella looking down on her lap, not meeting his gaze. His heart tore that much more as he realized truly how unhappy this made her, knowing Gabriella enough to read her well enough without even seeing her face.

"No matter. The ring can be resized in a matter of days," Raul stated with another grin. "Shall we toast to the happy couple?"

Gabriella felt like she watching the rest of the meeting outside of her body, talking only when directly spoken to with a small smile on her lips the entire time. Her eyes had connected once with Benjamin but she knew already that Benjamin understood how much it had cost Gabriella to be here tonight, to do what she had. It helped to have her parents and grandparents there with her but a part of her couldn't help but feel wretched knowing exactly what tonight meant and how very hard this was going to be to explain to the one person who mattered the most, especially as he had unconditionally given her all his faith and love only to be hurt this way in the present moment.


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

It had taken Troy all of his strength not to cut his visit home short but he had managed it, arriving back in Louvis on his originally bought and paid for airplane ticket. Chris was due back the day before but had delayed his flight to go back with Troy, keeping Troy company during the flights back especially as Troy's mood had become more depressing the longer he didn't hear from Gabriella over the past few days. Even though Chris was more like Gabriella's best friend, he had genuinely come to care about Troy as a real friend and hated to see him hurt this way, knowing that Gabriella must have some good reason for not reaching up to him by now.

When Troy and Chris both had their luggage, they wheeled it out after calling Tomas up and getting his reassurance that he was just pulling outside the terminal to avoid the mob of flashing flights Troy already saw through the glass windows despite their tinting.

"Stupid paparazzi. What happened to that law where they had to stay back a certain amount of distance?" asked Troy as he slipped his sunglasses on over his eyes as he and Chris left the safety of the airport to walk right into the sea of flashing lights.

"Usually it's enforced but who knows what sparked these guys up," muttered Chris, thankful that Tomas really was right outside with his trunk open to let the men dump their things in as quickly as possible and get in to speed away from the flashing shutterbugs. "Thanks Tomas for doing this."

"Least I could do. Must be tough Troy," replied Tomas, concentrating on the road as he merged onto the highway.

Troy shrugged. "They weren't nearly this bad when I left. Did something change while I was gone?"

Tomas felt his jaw almost drop as he hazarded a look at Troy to see that he was serious. "Oh my God, you don't know do you?"

Narrowing his eyes, Troy returned Tomas's brief looks. "Know what?"

"Fuck, why do I have to be the person to do this to you? Chris, grab the newspapers behind my seat and hand them to Troy," stated Tomas, gripping the steering wheel tighter as he prepared for the emotional outburst he was confident was about to come.

Chris nearly choked as he spied a large picture of Gabriella and Patrick together, a ring on her left hand and a sad smile on her lips. "I don't think that's such a good idea Tomas."

"Just do it Chris, please," Tomas returned, knowing he didn't want to hurt Troy but knowing that it was better Troy learn now about everything, away from the public eye per se.

Reluctantly, Chris handed the newspapers to Troy, bracing himself for the response he too was expecting.

Troy was quick to see why both Chris and Tomas both were apprehensive about the news articles, scanning all three with more speed than he had ever used to read before, the sinking feeling he was feeling ever since Gabriella left settling into a more permanent spot now that it was validated. "I've lost…"

Chris winced at the words, hearing the absence of a fighting spirit he had hoped to hear. "Troy, think about it man. Do you really think Gabriella would be engaged to Patrick right after accepting you? She's not that shallow."

Barely hearing Chris's words, Troy's eyes settled on a more formal, posed picture of Gabriella and Patrick at a recent event, the large engagement ring sitting on Gabriella's left hand, almost mocking him. Troy narrowed his eyes though as a spark of hope renewed itself in his soul as he saw that Gabriella was still wearing his engagement ring that he had given her on her right hand. Comparing the two, he knew instantly that Patrick's engagement ring was way bigger and way more money but Troy found some comfort in the fact that even by this single picture, he could tell Gabriella wasn't comfortable with it nor did it suit her. 'No, she's much more quiet and reserved, favoring something more to her personality like the canary diamond, which is her favorite color cut in a heart to symbolize our love. Shit, what is she doing with him?'

"What are you going to do?" Tomas nervously asked, trying to keep an eye on the road but also on his teammate and friend.

"I need to know the truth of all of this from Gabriella herself. She's trying to tell me something by still wearing the ring, that there's hope, but I don't understand it if she's publicly engaged to Patrick now and the entire country knows about the forced arrangement," Troy murmured, looking at the first article, which had pictures from their trip in New Mexico and Colorado. "How the hell are these paparazzi finding us too? Some of the details mentioned in the second article are actually pretty accurate. Who could be selling us out?"

Chris clucked his tongue. "Could be anyone but I can guarantee the trespasser isn't one of the people we spent the past few days and for you weeks with. Those people back in the US are your best friends for life man and wouldn't do it. I wouldn't either."

"Me either," echoed Tomas. "That type of information is easy fodder though for the paparazzi, paying off just the right people. You just may never know."

With a sigh, Troy shook his head, trying to work everything out. They were almost at Chris's place when Troy made a quick decision. "Tomas, would you mind taking me home first so I can shower and change? I need to find Gabriella and talk to her as soon as possible. This not knowing is killing me," stated Troy, sure now after seeing the canary heart shaped diamond on Gabriella's right hand that she was trying to tell him something but he just wasn't positive about what and knew it was driving him nuts the longer he thought about it.

Relieved that Troy rebounded from his temporary despair, Tomas made his own offer to help. "How about doing that at my place? I have a feeling the pap are camped outside your place and you should have the ability to see your fair lady in private to talk about all this. I don't mind driving you around."

"Don't worry about dropping me off either. I'm good for the ride," added Chris, wanting to make things as easy as possible.

Grinning, Troy readily accepted both of their offers of help, feeling that he could do it all now, all because Gabriella was still wearing their engagement ring despite everything he already knew and what he had to learn.

* * *

Paul watched as Patrick and Gabriella made their rounds to chat with every influential person at the brunch benefiting the Louvis Children's Hospital. He shook his head as he saw yet again Gabriella's more than forced smile, seeing her usually lively brown orbs look absolutely dead. It made Paul and Emma both sick knowing what Gabriella was sacrificing but both also sadly knew that this was the only option.

Curtis rolled his eyes when he heard Paul's sigh from where he stood next to him against a wall in the room. "Paul, you have to get over it. Gabriella made her choice and now it's our job to secure both her and her choice. I always thought that she made a better match with Patrick."

"Why? Because Patrick was born into money?" asked Paul, watching Patrick place his hand on the small of Gabriella's back as they moved on to the next set of couples to speak to.

"There is that but more so I can see Patrick ruling this country. Being born and raised here gives him knowledge to how things are done here and a true desire to do right for Copanvy and her people," Curtis shared, his eyes scanning the room.

"You never liked Troy anyway, even when they were younger and in high school," stated Paul, intently scanning the room himself for any possible danger or secret paparazzi.

Curtis shrugged, not denying it. "If the whelp can't protect his supposed girlfriend from being raped and then drugged years later, what makes you think he could protect this country?"

"Just because he's not Superman and can't single handedly stop all the danger doesn't disqualify him. After all, you and I both have skin in the game to keep her safe, that's why we have jobs. Curtis, if this is how you really feel, what the hell are you doing in the royal service instead of worshiping the ground the Diaz family walks on?" returned Paul, barely controlling his automatic defensive mode that always came out whenever Troy or Gabriella were attacked, even verbally.

"It's a job but most importantly I get paid well," returned Curtis before he walked away.

Something about what Curtis said made Paul narrow his eyes in suspicion but he eventually pushed it aside as he heard both Patrick and Gabriella talking softly nearby, instead focusing his attention on the couple and making sure that no one else was too close to eavesdrop on what appeared to be a serious discussion.

Patrick pulled out a chair for Gabriella and sat down next to her, studying her expression. He noticed the heavy makeup she was wearing, knowing it was highly unusual for her, and sadly suspected that she was hiding dark circles under her normally beautiful, sparkling brown eyes. "Is being engaged to me so terrible Gabriella? Have I turned into some monster between the time we were really dating and learning about each other and now? I thought you loved me at some point too."

The misery in Patrick's soft voice caught Gabriella's attention as she shifted her gaze from the crowd yards away to his caring brown eyes. "Patrick, I really did fall for you back then, please don't doubt that, but things are different now. This isn't just about you and me."

"You're right, it isn't," Patrick agreed. "It's about this country we both love and our families, the council. I want you to know though that if it wasn't for this tradition of an arranged marriage that I would still be in love with you, even if you didn't have an ounce of royal blood to you. What can I do to bring out that real smile that stuns an entire room that you possess Gabriella? What can I do to make you actually happy?"

Gabriella glanced at her watch and realized she was going to be late for meeting Selena, Iyana, and Brandi at the teen center and still needed to change. Giving Patrick a regretful smile, Gabriella stood up and grabbed her purse from the table. "Unfortunately, I don't think there is anything you personally can do Patrick but thank you for the offer. I'll see you at the next formal event tomorrow night."

Patrick allowed Gabriella to leave without another word, understanding exactly what she meant. The hair on the back of his neck though stood up as Patrick felt someone staring and looked around. No one unusual stood out, a few people at the brunch were looking his way along with some of the security team like Paul and Curtis but no one strange.

The sense of being watched left as Patrick's thoughts turned back to Gabriella and their engagement, wondering if this was all it was meant to be or if there was something more.

* * *

"I can't believe you are engaged to Patrick!" exclaimed Iyana. "You and Troy are perfect together in every way a teenage girl could dream of!"

"And that says a lot considering how much Iyana crushes on him," added Brandi. "So it's all true? The arrangement and Patrick becoming the next Prince of Copanvy?"

"Yup," answered Gabriella, making sure to keep her own feelings to herself despite the trusted company.

Selena studied the woman sitting with herself, her sister, and their friend. "You aren't happy, you're miserable, and that's quite an understatement."

Gabriella didn't even bother denying it. "This is what happens. Sometimes, you just don't have any choice but to accept your fate, that some things are out of your control. Sometimes responsibilities and duties have to come first before all else."

"Not when true, genuine, unconditional love is involved," disagreed a familiar voice from behind all of them, a voice that made Gabriella's stomach flutter as she felt an unfamiliar grin spread across her face.

All three teenagers grinned too as they saw the first real, shining smile they had seen in a while appear on Gabriella's lips before she stood up and rushed right into Troy's waiting arms where he caught her and looked like he was never going to let her go. He kissed her hair softly before meeting Gabriella's lips in a tender kiss, settling with staring into her eyes as their foreheads rested against each other's.

While Brandi and Iyana got excited at seeing Chris, who was visiting with Mikey and Luka, along with seeing Tomas in person, Selena was watching the way both Troy and Gabriella beamed at each other, happy that Gabriella really was happy in that moment. It meant a lot especially to Selena because it gave her hope that she too could recover from her own rape, just as Gabriella did, and that maybe she too would one day find a guy who would love her even a fraction of how Troy loved Gabriella.

Seeing that the couple were now talking softly to each other, a serious look on both of their faces again while still being in each other's arms, Selena glanced around and was relieved that there were no troublemakers around that would sell out this special moment. Hanging around Gabriella so much and having experienced what Selena had combined to make the teenager super aware of her surroundings and was glad there were only friends around, including Claudia, who had just stepped in for a few moments between errands.

After snapping out of their fangirl modes with Tomas, Brandi and Iyana settled back down in their seats next to Selena while Tomas went to talk to Troy and Gabriella, who were currently holding hands. Iyana toyed with the camera in her hands, which she had used moments before to take pictures with Tomas. Without a second thought, Iyana snapped some cute candids of the couple before setting it on the table, smiling as she thought of the many other adorable pictures she had collected of the couple over the past months.

"You know, they really look happy for her being arranged to another man," commented Brandi.

"They are but, unfortunately, just in this moment. Gabriella isn't the defying type," Iyana said, sadness in her voice as she wished both adults could continue to be happy together.

Selena contemplated what the younger girls said, a brilliant idea glowing in her mind as she watched Troy slip his arm around Gabriella's waist, pulling her body so it was snugly against his, as they continued talking to both Chris and Tomas while Luka and Mikey made their way over to where the girls were sitting. She barely registered the appreciative look Luka was giving her as deep in her thoughts as she was but managed to smile at him, rewarded with his own grin.

"Oh no, Selena is actually conspiring something," Iyana observed as she saw the furrowed brow of her sister's. "That's my job! What in the world are you thinking big sis?"

Luka too was eyeing the usually sweet and quiet girl but knew that her intelligence was leading to something huge. "Selena, we all know how very smart you are. Does this have to do with Troy and Princess, err, Gabriella?"

Selena just beamed in an answer. "You could say that. Luka, what's your parents' take on all this? And yours Mikey?"

Mikey was the first to answer. "My parents both think that it's scandalous the way the princess has behaved but at the same time don't blame her for trying to escape such an old tradition."

"Mine are more stuck with the traditions, they are there for a reason, or some sort of crap like that," replied Luka. "I personally think it stinks, especially as I know that Troy loves her so much. I mean, he isn't all sappy about her all the time but she almost seems like his life and I hate seeing him upset, like how he will be if this engagement really does hold."

"You can vote now right Mikey? Luka?" Selena asked, looking at both boys.

Both nodded their heads while Brandi asked, "So what?"

An even bigger grin grew on Selena's face as she gained even more confidence in her plan. "Listen, this is what we're going to do…"

Unaware of the plotting going on by the teenagers, Gabriella leaned her head against Troy's shoulder, toying with the heavy ring on her left hand. "I'm so sorry you had to find out the way you all did. I just, I couldn't speak it out loud to anyone. Emma couldn't even get me to say the words and I still won't."

"It's real though Ella, that much is clear," Chris answered. "So your hand got forced on this, to accept, but can't you still run away and leave this royal joke behind?"

Before Gabriella could answer, Troy shook his head. "I trust Brie Chris and if she felt she had to do this, she had to do this for a good reason. Gabriella hasn't told me exactly what is going on but the fact that she's still here, in my arms, that says something else to me."

"It means she's still thinking of running," commented Tomas, studying the way Gabriella and Troy seemed to just blend together almost, wearing similar colors even. "Pretty smart if you ask me, to buy time."

Gabriella just gave them a nervous smile, not volunteering anything she knew, knowing she couldn't, and let them think what they wanted. Both Chris and Tomas were well aware that Gabriella wasn't disclosing what was really going on and accepted it for what it was. After all, if Troy could trust Gabriella on this, they would have to as well.

"How was your trip back guys? How are the gang?" Gabriella asked, wanting to break up the sudden tension between the four of them and divert the attention away from her as she hid her left hand in a pocket in her jeans.

"Same as you left them. Sharpay and Tessa are still bickering, Taylor is still trying to fix Chad's bad habits with Chucky's help, and Ryan went back to California a few days after you to start on his next producing gig," Chris informed Gabriella. "Tessa is thinking of coming out in a few months if she can work it though so that's a plus."

"Definitely is," agreed Gabriella, grinning at him. "Glad to hear things haven't changed with my sudden departure. I'm sorry for that too."

Chris lifted his shoulders, brushing it off. "Ella, it was fine. We all suspected something else was going on besides some formal, royal thing you forgot about. Just, all I ask is that you don't keep us in the dark too long, k? I need to know if my favorite dance partner is going to go run off to some unknown place only to become the love slave of one amazing Knights player."

Troy mock gasped, putting his right hand over his open mouth. "You mean to tell me Tomas is running away with my woman? After all we've been through? Why you bastard!"

Tomas merely rolled his eyes. "As if you'd still be standing there if that was true. Heaven help anyone for merely kissing her cheek if you sense it is meant in a more than friendly manner."

"Bolton, violent? Never!" exclaimed Chris in mock horror.

Shaking her head, Gabriella slipped her arm around Troy's waist and tilted her head up so she could gaze into his face. "My Wildcat is just a harmless fluffball really, right Troy?"

Troy chuckled, leaning down to steal a quick kiss. "Only when I'm with you babe, only with you."

As the four continued to talk, trying to make everything seem as normal as they could despite what was clearly looming over them, they found it easier to forget that Gabriella was technically engaged to two men, one secretly and one publicly.

The lightened mood though evaporated as some random teenagers Gabriella hadn't seen before came into the building, forcing her to untangle herself from Troy, already missing his touch. She gave him an apologetic look but tilted her head in the direction of where the teenagers were now looking around, some glancing over at them, so Troy could see why she ripped away from him so. Troy nodded his understanding and continued talking with Tomas and Chris while Gabriella took the time to let Claudia know that there were new teenagers on premises.

"Thank you Gabriella. I'll see if Selena and Luka will give them the tour and the rundown of the rules," replied Claudia before leaving the small office to find the two teenagers in question.

Gabriella hung back, finding some comfort in having a few moments to herself, wondering how she was possibly making it so far with minimal damage. 'That luck will eventually run out though Gabriella, it's only a matter of time, and it's your job to make sure Troy doesn't get hurt any more than he has to.'

With a sigh, Gabriella walked out of the office to see Luka and Selena dutifully showing the newest people to the teen center around while Brandi, Iyana, and Mikey were huddled around a computer station. The three men had started a basketball game on the court leaving Gabriella with some more time to collect her thoughts and steel herself against the fact that her future and her choices were really in her hands but more so in Fate's, praying that everything she wanted and hoped for would be her reality and not the alternate of which she didn't even want to think of, ever.


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Patrick stared at the glossy images that Raul had laid out in front of him, along with the printed pictures from a computer, unblinking as he took in the happy glow around Gabriella that he hadn't personally seen in the last few weeks. Time had flown by with all the royal events and appearances both he and Gabriella had made and he was absolutely stunned not only by what he was looking at but that it was already the start of February. "What am I supposed to do Father?"

"What are you supposed to do? Are you fucking kidding me?" snarled Raul, anger flashing in his eyes. "She's making you look like a complete and utter fool! Do you not know how to handle a simple girl Patrick? I am starting to think you don't know how to handle this situation at all!"

"What do you expect me to do Father? Chain her up in the royal dungeon until our wedding day, maybe even marry her there so she has completely no way to escape? It's clear she isn't happy with this arrangement!" Patrick exclaimed, raising his own voice to match his father's. "What if I love her too much to do this to her?"

Before Patrick could blink, he felt his back slam against the hard wall that had been yards behind him moments before, Raul's hands fisted in the fabric of Patrick's button up shirt. "Listen to me Patrick and listen to me well. You will marry Gabriella if it's the last thing you do, got me? I don't care about what you want or that the prospect of spending the rest of her life with you, married to you, makes the girl miserable. What I care about is fulfilling my father's destiny of bringing royal blood into the Diaz family as it should have been done a long time ago."

Patrick was motionless after he heard his father's statement, beginning to finally and fully understand his father's and even his older siblings' passion for this marriage to happen to Gabriella. The sudden anger now freely flowing in his system gave him enough courage and strength to break his father's hold on him, catching his breath as he said, "So all this time you have been pushing me to pursue Gabriella hasn't been because you know I love her but for your own selfish reasons! It wasn't out of concern for me, your son, your flesh and blood! It's been about some vendetta you have against the Montez family because our family isn't of royal birth? That makes no sense at all!"

Raul shook his head. "It's more like righting a wrong they did us. Your grandfather Jose was arranged to marry Lucinda and got stood up when the bitch and her lover ran away together the night before the wedding. We should be within those palace walls and not outside of it!"

Now confused, Patrick asked, "Who is Lucinda? Why does that name sound vaguely familiar but not?"

"Lauren's older twin sister! She ran from my father after your great-grandfather worked so hard to make the arrangement happen. They were a codified chosen match for an excellent alliance but our family never realized the benefits of such a thing because Lucinda chose to disobey the agreement and run. You probably have heard myself and even your brothers talk about it occasionally but I never talked to you directly about this because you have been too young to understand. It's crucial you understand now though. Do this for your family Patrick, in your grandfather's memory!" demanded Raul, no longer seeing through the dark, dark brown eyes that blazed with such intense hatred and rage that Patrick took a reflexive step back.

Understanding now that there would be no other acceptable response, Patrick murmured his agreement. "All right, I get it. Why didn't you tell me all this before?"

"Your age was an issue but until recently I didn't know if I could trust you. I have no choice but to do so now as you are about to give this family the power we were meant to have, to make sure you understand what this means to us all. Your failure to marry Gabriella will be not only a disgrace to this family but a dishonor to your ancestors, to me, to your brothers. Now, what exactly are you going to do about all this supposed 'Troyella' shit?" pushed Raul.

"I'll go over and talk to her now, okay? I'll work it out," Patrick assured Raul, still trying to wrap his mind around everything that had just been revealed to him.

When it appeared that Raul was finally quiet on the matter, Patrick quickly escaped the room without a second glance, planning in his mind exactly what would have to be done.

* * *

After an explosive argument at the palace, Curtis and a few other security members tailed a sobbing Gabriella as she raced through Louvis to get to the most predictable destination when she was upset, Troy's apartment. Curtis scanned the parking lot after Gabriella parked her car and raced into the building as if hell's demons were chasing her. Troy's car was nowhere to be seen so it surprised Curtis a little when Gabriella didn't come out right away, realizing later that Gabriella may have a key or know where a spare is.

When nothing happened in the following hour, Curtis got a bit fidgety and decided to make a quick call. As he was walking a few yards away from the rest of the team though, Curtis finally saw Troy's car pull into a parking spot, seemingly unaware of the hysterical woman inside his apartment as he calmly locked his car and walked into the building.

More time passed after Curtis made his phone call, somehow not all that shocked when he saw Paul and more members of the security team arrive when Edward and Stephen both drove into the parking lot in Stephen's car and parked.

As one of the more senior members of the team, Curtis fell into step with Paul, who barely glanced at him as they followed Edward and Stephen into the building. They took the stairs and were soon in front of Troy's apartment, Stephen banging loudly on the door, both he and the King looking grim. Eventually, the door was answered by Troy who was shirtless with only a pair of jeans on, no longer wearing the sweatpants and t-shirt he had arrived in a little while ago.

"Your majesties?" Troy nervously greeted, furiously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Where is my granddaughter? We know she's here Troy," stated Edward, all the power he had radiating from his voice, brushing by the young man with Stephen following.

Curtis too entered the apartment after Paul, closing the door behind them as Troy was now in the living room where Curtis could hear the raised voices belonging to Edward, Stephen, Gabriella, and Troy.

"If things are so innocent, why the hell is he half naked?" demanded Edward, gesturing with his hand towards Troy's unclothed chest.

"Sir, I was merely changing from my practice clothes since practice ended about an hour or less ago. You can call Coach if you want to verify that I was in fact there," replied Troy for Gabriella, daring to wrap a comforting arm around her waist.

Edward scoffed. "I hardly need your permission to do that! After everything we talked about Gabriella, everything you committed to, I can't believe you'd try to run away, especially to him!"

"I love Troy Grandfather!" declared Gabriella. "Nothing or no one will ever change that! Not even the time that has passed this past month since my engagement to Patrick has dampened it!"

"Gabriella, stop! Your grandfather is right. You are engaged to Patrick Diaz and will be married to him during the first weekend of March. There's no changing that!" Stephen drilled into his daughter. This surprised Curtis especially as he hadn't seen Stephen go against his daughter's will in a long time, actually since her high school days.

"But Dad, you know I don't love him!" cried Gabriella, the tears now freely flowing again.

"It matters not, not anymore. This is the last time you are going to disobey us and this tradition Gabriella. The absolute last time!" shouted Edward, the steel in his voice sending shivers down even Curtis's back. "Give me Troy's ring Gabriella."

"What? No!" protested Gabriella while Troy's arm released her waist only to slightly push her body behind his. "You can't do this!"

"Oh, he can Gabriella," disagreed Stephen, shaking his head. "There's no use trying to protect her Troy."

This time, Troy shook his own head. "There's every reason to protect her sir! Gabriella should have the ability to make her own choices as a human being and if she doesn't want to marry Patrick then she shouldn't have to! We'll leave the country and never come back if that's what it takes."

Edward smiled a cruel smile. "Funny you should mention that. Troy Bolton, you are hereby exiled from Louvis and all of Copanvy. Your contract with the Louvis Knights will be taken care of and you are expected to be out of this apartment of yours by the morning."

Troy felt his jaw drop at this, seeing the seriousness in Edward's eyes along with the lack of a protest from Stephen. "You can't be serious!"

"Fine, I'll go with him!" replied Gabriella, courage in her blood as she faced off with her grandparent. "You can't stop me!"

"Unfortunately I can and I will," bit out Edward. "Paul, Curtis, escort Gabriella out to the cars, take her back to the palace, and have her under heavy watch. She is not to leave her room without my permission. Now, give me that ring and your key to this apartment Gabriella."

"No!" protested Gabriella even as she felt Paul and Curtis both stand by her side, ready to catch her if she tried to flee. "Please, reconsider Grandfather! You can't be this cruel!"

"I'm sorry but you leave me no choice. Paul, take the ring off her right hand. Curtis get her keys," ordered Edward, seeing Gabriella wouldn't be surrounding either easily.

Curtis quickly did as he was told and got the keys from her purse while Paul used as much firm but gentle force as he could to slide the ring off Gabriella's struggling hand, a pained expression on his face. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear as Paul finally got it off, handing it over to Edward.

Immediately, when Gabriella felt herself being guided out of the apartment, she ran back into Troy's arms as the waterfalls continued, finding no comfort in the sad goodbye they were having. Their lips met in one last tender kiss before Paul and Curtis both pulled Gabriella away while a few other security team members held Troy back with him in their own grip. "I love you Brie, always!"

"I love you too!" called out Gabriella, struggling with both Paul and Curtis until all three were out of the apartment, still fighting them every inch of the way out of the building and even in the car with the other members of the team that were in the apartment following them to ensure Gabriella didn't escape, leaving Troy alone with Edward and Stephen.

"I hate you Paul! Why did you have to get involved? Why couldn't you have left me there?" pushed Gabriella, stifling her tears to shoot daggers at the one person on the security team Curtis knew she trusted with her life, at least up until today.

Paul sighed. "Gabriella, you gave me no choice. You know your grandfather means business about this engagement. It would look too dishonorable to back out now, especially after all the time that has lapsed and your pledge to Patrick at the engagement ceremony a few weeks ago. If it weren't for those pictures on that huge website supporting you and Troy, I don't think this would have blown up like this but it's too public now."

"I didn't do that though! Why am I having to pay for the consequences for some other people seeing that Troy and I belong together?" countered Gabriella, hating the fact that she was sandwiched between the two men.

"Perhaps people are trying to do what's best for you Princess, the way they see it to be. I tend to agree that Patrick is the better match for you to be honest," Curtis confessed, wanting Gabriella to know there are people who support the arrangement.

Gabriella just remained silent, refusing to look at either Curtis or Paul, knowing she was acting like a child but not really caring. When the car finally pulled up to the palace, she was not at all surprised that she was surrounded by guards, all of them following Edward's strict instructions to ensure Gabriella was under heavy watch. Upon reaching her suite, Gabriella took the time to pause and give Paul one last meaningful look before entering and slamming the door in Curtis's face as he looked poised to follow her.

The only thing that brought a smile to her face was the loud swearing she heard outside her door, knowing she must have pegged him in the nose, hard, with the door, finding sick satisfaction in that. However, that smile disappeared as her mind returned to what had happened today in less than seven hours, all starting with someone on the security team, most likely Curtis knowing him, pointing out a website that was pretty visible that supported Troy and Gabriella, Troyella.

There were pictures that were from mainstream media but also more intimate ones, alerting Gabriella as to who was really behind it. Along with the pictures though were biographies on both Troy and Gabriella. The biggest threat to the arranged engagement though was an online petition to allow Gabriella marry her chosen man for love and not for an old tradition. It had less than one hundred signatures but its mere presence was enough to gain the attention of not only Gabriella's family but the Copanvy Royal Advisory Council. George, Peter, and Luis had come by unexpectedly to discuss this and its ramifications on not only Gabriella herself but how the citizens of Copanvy now viewed the way Copanvy is run.

A knock on her main door interrupted Gabriella's recall of the day as she walked over and ripped the door open. "What?"

Paul gave Gabriella a look before he said, "Patrick is here to see you Gabriella. I suspect it has to do with the website or something like that. He doesn't look happy."

"Who of us is?" mumbled Gabriella before she stepped back from the door. "Let him in please and tell him I'm in the sitting room."

Paul nodded, walking away before Patrick entered the suite, finding Gabriella in the small sitting room off to the left. "Gabriella? Are you all right?"

He took in the even duller eyes that stared back at him, tinged with pink around the brown orbs, mixed with the puffy appearance of Gabriella's face and knew that she wasn't. Taking her silence as a 'I'm not dignifying that with an answer,' Patrick cautiously walked towards where she was sitting on a loveseat, choosing to sit on the longer couch close to it instead of next to her.

"What are you doing here Patrick? Here to be the hundredth person to tell me how to live my life and who to live it with?" questioned Gabriella, cringing as she herself heard exactly how bitchy she was being to him in such an unprovoked manner. "Sorry."

Patrick gave her a sad smile. "I can tell you have been getting harassed more than enough today. No need to be sorry, I'd be super edgy and moody too, not that you are either. That's just how I'd be. Want to talk about it?"

Gabriella gazed back into Patrick's own brown eyes, seeing the sincerity and genuine concern, cursing herself inwardly for snapping at the poor guy who was just a pawn in all of this as much as she was. "I'm sorry for being a bitch with a capital B to you Patrick," she apologized. "I am just so frustrated with everything, hating how very little say I have in anything these days. Before you say anything though I want you to know that I am very sorry if I have shamed you or worse yet, hurt you, in any way. That isn't my intention at all and I want you to know that if I could spare you all that I would but I can't help being in love with Troy as I am. That's something that won't ever really change for the rest of my life. Troy has gone through so much for me, protecting me, that he's literally like my other half."

"And this arranged marriage is like killing part of you right?" answered Patrick, sighing as he ran both of his hands over his face and through his black locks. "This is just so screwed up Gabriella, I can't even begin to tell you. Things I cannot even think of telling you. When I proposed to you in the field, I admit I was pressured by my father but I really wanted to. Yes, you and I started dating because of this arranged marriage deal in the beginning, but I like to believe that we continued to see each other because we connected, maybe not on the same level as you and Troy, but we did."

"We did," agreed Gabriella softly, feeling a part of her heart tear to pieces yet also repair itself in the same time. "Can you really be happy spending the rest of your life with me knowing how I feel for Troy?"

"Can you see maybe loving me a fraction of how much I love you?" countered Patrick, searching Gabriella's face for any clue to the truth of how she feels.

"I do love you Patrick, I don't want you to forget that but it is admittedly not the type of love you are after, that you want," Gabriella said, hoping to soothe Patrick's hurt feelings at least some. "I believe you when you say that you proposed out of genuine wanting to. A part of me wanted you to, especially out of all the suitors that were presented. There was a definite time when I was falling for you, when I saw us having the happily ever after, fairy tale royal life together most people imagine being royalty is like."

Patrick could vividly recall when that time was, the time when it was him and Gabriella, without Troy in the picture. "Then Troy broke off his engagement to his then fiancé and moved across thousands of miles and an ocean for you. You know, I can't blame you for feeling the way you do. I think that's how I'll always feel about you, even though you don't reciprocate it. I think that's what makes this somewhat not a real love triangle, the fact that Troy is in love with you, I'm in love with you, and you love me but are in love with Troy. God, what a difference one little word like 'in' makes in the arena in which the heart plays."

Being led by her emotions, her instincts, Gabriella got up from the loveseat and crossed over to the couch, sitting down next to Patrick. "You will find a woman one day soon who will be in love with you too and you'll realize I was just some silly young woman who wasn't ever truly worthy of all your time, attention, or love. No matter what though, I will always love you as a dear friend."

Patrick let out a dry laugh. "Ah, the deadly 'friend' card I hear females deal when they really are trying to tell a guy to get lost. For what it's worth, I am here for so long as you need me in that friend capacity as I know you would be for me. If there's nothing else I've learned about you, I do know how very fiercely loyal you are to those who qualify to be your friend."

"Well, that friends list is pretty elite you know," teased Gabriella, laughing for the first time all day, smiling as Patrick joined her. "But you certainly belong on that list. I will always be here for you and help you in any way I can."

"So, is this when you tell me to go get lost and I pretend I don't see you sneaking out the window to rush off to Troy before he leaves the country?" asked Patrick, not wanting to ruin the moment but knowing at the same time that this was a reality and he hated seeing Gabriella in this much pain, especially as he knew he had some part in it, even if it was indirectly.

Eyeing the window, Gabriella shook her head, already having scoped it out when she first entered the room. "Nope, no can do. When the King orders heavy guard at all times he means it. I am worse than a prisoner on Alcatraz."

"Alcatraz?" asked Patrick, drawing his eyebrows together as he tried to recall any knowledge on the place.

"Oh, sorry," mumbled Gabriella, realizing that Patrick probably wouldn't have knowledge of Alcatraz. "It used to be a high security prison, among many other things, located on an island where some of the biggest criminals were sent as it was difficult to escape. Now it's a tourist trap that brings in people who want to see what it was like and still looks like. It's located in Northern California."

"If only the prison cells still worked because I know someone who we could lock up," murmured Patrick, so quietly that Gabriella didn't quite hear him but let it be based on the hard look Patrick got in his eyes. "So, Ella, what are we going to do? We're both stuck between a rock and a hard place."

Surprising Patrick, Gabriella leaned into his side, placing her head on his right shoulder as he automatically wrapped a soothing arm around her shoulders. "I honestly don't know Patrick, I really don't."

The two stayed liked that for quite some time in silence, each letting the other have their own thoughts as they individually examined their options and what they both wanted, needed, to be happy for the majority of the rest of their lives.


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Before Gabriella knew it, the first weekend of April had arrived after a flurry of events in preparation. Of course, not everything was as it seemed and for good reason. The press and most everyone who had any interest in her wedding this weekend were told it was happening in Italy at a beautiful old castle that she and Patrick had actually seen when they were trying to pick out a place when in fact her wedding vows would take place in the United States. Of course, this was only told to them after Patrick and Gabriella forcefully moved the wedding date out a month, citing not enough time to create the perfect wedding Gabriella wanted.

Gabriella recalled that old castle especially because the mere sight of it had taken her breath away and made her smile on the day she had yearned to hear from Troy, yet again, only to have seen a picture of "newly returned basketball player" Troy with his ex-fiancé in a pretty comfortable embrace, Celeste's lips on his cheek. Ever since the day Gabriella was escorted from Troy's apartment, Gabriella hadn't seen Troy in person and knew for a fact that his apartment was already rented out to someone else.

The online petition actually managed to pick up a lot of traction in the past two months, more sites popping up supporting Gabriella's right to choose and favoring her being with Troy. In fact, Gabriella had had some private discussions with Benjamin and George both about everything and felt better knowing that they were, for the most part, very understanding of her feelings and offered whatever support they could while being in a tight spot themselves as they were the minority.

As Gabriella stared at herself in the mirror while Pip finished pinning up her half-do, a small part of her mind wondered how the meeting went between Selena, Luka, Mikey, and the other teens who put together the site and petition and the Copanvy Royal Advisory Council. Gabriella had left for the secret wedding location with Patrick a day before everyone else left, which meant that the meeting occurred the day they left in a last ditch effort as Selena had explained to Gabriella. In truth, Gabriella was more than touched that all the teens at the center had put so much thought into how to help her and Troy and was so appreciative of them and everyone who had signed the petition. 'I just don't know if that's enough for the council on its own.'

When Gabriella came back to, she blinked several times as she no longer saw Pip behind her, having completed her hair already, but Lauren, Annette, Edward, Stephen, and Patrick, all with smiles on their faces. Quickly, Gabriella turned on her stool and looked at them. "Did it work?"

Patrick grinned. "You are free and clear to become Mrs. Gabriella Felicia Anna Lauren Bolton Montez. Everything worked out exactly as we planned it, or should I say how you and your family planned it."

Stephen affectionately clapped Patrick on the shoulder. "Now, now, don't be shy Patrick. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have even known a lot of what you revealed. Thank you Patrick. What you have done, sacrificed, will never be forgotten by this family for many generations."

Gabriella giggled as a light blush appeared on Patrick's cheeks. "Pink looks good on you Patrick. Seriously though, thank you so much, for everything and for being a true friend during this first real test of this friendship card as you called it months ago."

"Just glad it worked out," answered Patrick, happily hugging Gabriella after she had approached him in her robe and threw her arms around him. "I have to say though I'm not looking forward to seeing my father again anytime soon, especially when he finds out I was the one who turned him in indirectly."

"For everything he has done, I am sorry Patrick but I am personally going to see that Raul does not see the light of day for quite some time, influential gentleman of Copanvy or not," stated Edward. "No one threatens me or my family without dire consequences."

"And I don't blame you at all. I'd feel the same way if someone threatened my granddaughter and her chosen partner for life as my father has. I still can't get over the fact that he made all those cryptic, written threats against Troy, turning it towards Gabriella when the first site came up. If that wasn't bad enough, having actually hired Curtis to spy for him, plant pictures, and tip off the paparazzi makes it worse, almost as bad as actually meeting with a hitman to plan it out," Patrick said, shuddering at the thought of what could have happened if Patrick's plan of snooping around Raul's personal study and playing really nice with him hadn't yielded all that information.

"Luckily, we already had Curtis pegged before you figured it all out in mid-March. Paul was right on with his instincts, that's for sure," commented Annette, smiling at her daughter, who looked absolutely relieved.

Lauren thought back to the private meeting she and Edward had with Paul in early January when Paul had started getting very suspicious of what Curtis was up to with his frequent secretive calls but also some of the strong opinions he had about Gabriella marrying Patrick and getting paid a lot for it, which Paul knew was a lie. The money was good but it wasn't enough for Curtis, who had complained about it before to suddenly be elated about. They had become even more certain about Curtis being the mole when there was a news story printed the next day after Troy being "exiled" with details of an explosive argument at the palace, which the family had staged when they were sure only Paul and Curtis were around, with no other people around to hear them, fishing to see what Curtis would do with the information.

"Edward dearest, I believe we owe Paul our lives but also a nice raise and promotion," remarked Lauren, a smile on her lips. "He has proven to be quite an asset to the security team and really knows what he is doing."

Gabriella beamed. "He would love that Grandmother, especially with their baby on the way!"

Edward let out a hearty laugh. "Only you dear granddaughter would even think of someone else and get that excited on your own wedding day, but I do know how very close you are to both him and Emma. I think all that will be arranged soon enough when we return to Copanvy. Now, the question this morning is if you are ready to become a wife after all this turmoil and drama."

"It's a bit late for that, don't you think Father? I just saw Troy and he's nicely dressed but is a bit of a wreck, somehow convinced that this is all a dream and that something is bound to go wrong," explained Stephen, chuckling a little as he thought back to how flustered Troy really did look the last time he checked in on him in the groom's room where Chad and Chucky were trying to help him keep his sanity.

"Maybe someone should go tell him that we have Raul now in the high security prison in Louvis along with the assassin he hired as a backup if Gabriella didn't marry Patrick today. He already knows that Curtis was taken care of and discharged and sent to my old country, Tafur, to serve out his sentence doing community service and residing in the prison facility there. We thought best to keep him far away from the reaches of Raul as Curtis did end up helping us in the end with the details he knew after his prompted confession," Edward stated, grinning as he imagined what Raul's face must have looked like when the private jet that he was on with his other sons turned around after takeoff and landed back in Copanvy only to be arrested immediately.

Gabriella saw the smiles and heard the laughter in the room but noticed Patrick's dimming the more the conversation went on. "Patrick, I'm so sorry you had to go through this and hurt your family so."

He shrugged his shoulders but Gabriella knew it was really troubling him. "It's for the better this way and heaven knows I'm just as mad at him as the rest of you for plotting against you and using me but he's still my father. I guess I'm also a bit worried about how my brothers are going to take it when they realize I had such a large hand in this."

Stephen nodded his understanding but volunteered something he and Edward had just discussed on the plane ride over a few days ago. "That's just it, they won't ever know unless you choose to tell them Patrick. There's no reason for your involvement to be known unless you want it to. We think of you as a hero but also know that it's harder for you as, like you said, he is your father and your flesh and blood. It will be your choice if and when you tell your family and friends but know that it is just that, your choice. We won't be outing you. It's the least we can do to protect you for all you have done, especially moving aside so that our daughter could marry Troy after she was engaged to you. Even with the majority vote to abolish the arranged marriage tradition and law that occurred this week at the last meeting of the Copanvy Royal Advisory Council, you stepping away from it long before then speaks volumes of your character and your heart."

Patrick gave Stephen a crooked smile, letting the older man know how grateful he was for all that he said. "Well, I think I've taken up as much time as I can today on Ella's wedding day or should I say morning. Why again did you choose the morning?"

Gabriella smiled. "Because we're all on the Copanvy time zone anyway and it also eliminates the chances of being caught by unwanted photographers. More importantly though, Troy and I discussed in Colorado our dream wedding and it involved being at sunrise, a new, fresh beginning to the day and to our lives, which would become one life together."

Annette and Lauren both found their eyes tearing at this, hearing yet another tidbit that continued to prove how very made for each other Gabriella and Troy were. "Speaking of photographers, did anyone finally tell Henry and Martin why they were secretly abducted the other day to be here?" asked Lauren.

Stephen laughed as he thought back to hearing about the secret mission Paul and some of the senior and trusted team members pulled off. "I'm pretty sure Paul briefed them a little while ago but I bet they put one and one together. After all, they had the photo evidence of those meetings between Raul and the hired assassin but also of the suspicious behavior going on with Curtis and of the paparazzi that started showing up everywhere. A part of me still can't believe that after all these years Curtis sold out like that."

"It does explain why we all felt watched all the time at some point in the past year and it was because we were, by him, but his motives changed which I guess changed the way it felt?" offered Gabriella.

There was a knock on the door before Tessa, Sharpay, and Taylor all popped their heads into the room. Tessa shrieked as she realized that Gabriella wasn't dressed yet with only half an hour left until the sunrise and the ceremony. "Gaby! You need to get dressed!"

The room exploded into chaos from that moment on, Gabriella getting overly fussed over and vaguely recalling when Patrick, Edward, and Stephen all left, allowing Kelsi, Martha, and Lucille in to chat with Lauren and Annette while Tessa, Taylor, and Sharpay put the finishing touches on the glowing bride, who was still nervous despite the good news that was delivered about Raul, the assassin, and Curtis all being taken care of.

Tessa noticed Gabriella's perfectly made up face pale as Gabriella began biting her lower lip. "Uh uh! No biting the lip, no worries! Everything is going to work out today Gabriella, even if you made all of us get up way earlier than any of us thought possible for some of us."

"What if it doesn't?" Gabriella returned, realizing how very worried she was about this possibility. "We pulled a last minute thing on Raul. What if he has something up his sleeve besides the one assassin?"

Lauren shook her head, somewhat amused by her worried granddaughter. "Gabriella, have some faith in Paul, his team, and us as your family. Ever since the threats started coming in during the fall months, everyone has been focused on finding out who it was behind the notes and trying to validate if the threats were real. Sadly they were real but we are confident we have the correct people restrained who would cause you harm and ruin today for you. Besides, you have so much support for this marriage back in Copanvy but most importantly the support of your friends and your family, including your grandfather and me."

Annette smiled, so glad that Lauren seemed to have softened quite a bit around both herself and Gabriella, actually feeling the start of a true bond with the older woman now. "Your grandmother is right Gabriella. That petition that Selena and the others started online and also had signed in person was filled with names of people who supported abolishing the arranged marriage tradition and law, wanting you to marry who you chose, most believing it would be Troy. Names on that petition were from all parts of Copanvy, people outside of Copanvy, people who were too young to vote and people who were legal voters. There was no way the council could ignore that, especially as Benjamin and George were already in your corner. Miles shifted his vote that day while the rest of the council mostly expressed their support too."

Remembering something that hadn't been communicated, Lauren jumped back into the conversation. "As a wedding present, George wanted me to tell you that he would like to have a meeting with you and Troy both before the official but intimate wedding at the palace when you return from a short honeymoon here in Hawaii. I think it has to do with Peter and Luis being replaced if the news traveling in the wind is correct."

Gabriella's eyes moved to meet her grandmother's gaze. "Peter and Luis left the council over this?"

Lauren scoffed. "More like they were removed by the rest of the council with the support of the other three on the representative panel. Politics can be dirty and no one likes being associated with someone who is known as corrupt themselves as they help someone with as dark of an ulterior motive as Raul had. To think he knew all this time about Lucinda and Jose."

"But it's all behind us, at least for now," interrupted Annette, realizing the time of the sunrise was quickly approaching. "Gabriella, how are you feeling?"

"Like this is a dream," Gabriella honestly replied.

"Then my son is in good company as that's exactly how he feels now too," assured Lucille. "You look simply stunning."

Collective sounds of agreement echoed throughout the room as everyone surveyed Gabriella's half up-do and the way her dark curls that that were left down covered her bare back and parts of her shoulders in the front. The ivory strapless dress with the full a-line clung to every curve of Gabriella's upper body with the lace bodice while the full skirt with lace covering parts in a diagonal manner hid Gabriella's slightly shaking legs as Gabriella's excitement and nerves left her feeling almost ready to burst from her skin. The ivory veil decorated with pearls that covered Gabriella's dark locks only added to the vision that all the women in the room was sure to knock Troy right off his feet.

Gabriella blushed under everyone's gaze. She looked around the room and noticed everyone was also dressed so nicely, especially Tessa, who was dressed in the maid of honor dress Gabriella had picked out for her, a light yellow halter dress that fell to the top of Tessa's knees, along with Taylor and Sharpay who were her bridesmaids, dressed in a light yellow knee length dress with a v-neckline and a layered skirt. Even though Gabriella hadn't known for sure if today would really happen, marrying Troy instead of trying to delay with Patrick again if it hadn't worked out, Gabriella knew she had to have these three girls by her side and was happy that Kelsi and Martha had made it too. 'I'm sure Amy and Emma are busy running around out on the beach making sure everything is ready.'

"Thank you everyone for being here and for all of your love and support for me and for my relationship with Troy. It means the world to have you all here," Gabriella said, genuine felt emotion in each syllable. "Today may not have been certain as far as being the real day Troy and I could actually get married but even knowing that you all showed, keeping our secret, for that I will always cherish each of you even more than I have before."

"Well I'm just glad we finally get to have you as our official daughter-in-law!" exclaimed Lucille, pulling Gabriella into a hug, careful not to disturb Gabriella's appearance.

"And I'm just glad that after everything I've seen you go through since you were a baby but especially during the last eight or nine years that you are finally getting the happy ending you deserve with Troy. Getting married though isn't an ending but a true beginning as you and Troy decided for yourselves months ago," Annette declared, kissing her daughter on the cheek after a careful hug.

Lauren huffed, somewhat still not fond of the too sentimental moments. "Let's save all the rest of this lovely talk for after the two lovebirds are actually married. The sun should be rising shortly."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door before Stephen popped his head in, grinning at all the women in the room. "Gabriella, it's time."

The shaking her knees had experienced traveled through Gabriella's body as the reality of actually being there, in a bride's dressing room in a church on the hotel property they were all staying in on Maui, where they had vacationed during high school, set in. "This is really happening isn't it?"

Kelsi giggled a little, nodding her head. "It really is Gabriella. Be happy dear friend and treasure this."

"We'll be cheering you on in the audience," added Martha, hugging Gabriella after Kelsi, both young women leaving the room, followed by Lauren and Lucille.

Taylor, Tessa, and Sharpay all discreetly left the room too, allowing Gabriella one last private moment with her parents as an unwed woman.

"You sure this is what you want? Not too late to run. I think the private plane is still ready for a quick getaway," offered Stephen, his brown eyes twinkling as Gabriella cracked a smile despite her anxiety at his joke. "You and Troy both have gone through so much Gabriella and have proven to each other each step of the way how committed you are to each other. You've grown together and apart but today is the ultimate testament to how strong you have become together, how much you complete each other. I'm just happy I could pull strings here in Hawaii with the officials to get a classified but official wedding license to allow this to happen legally, even if it won't be recognized in Copanvy until the ceremony at the start of next week."

Gabriella thought of how everything had played out to get her to where she was standing in that moment and really recognized how essential each person in her life was to this destination, her wedding to Troy.

Her closest friends were there for her even when they didn't fully know what was going on all the time.

Tessa, Taylor, and Sharpay had worked with Gabriella under the guise of preparing Gabriella's wedding to Patrick, voicing occasionally how much they wished Gabriella would fight for Troy but accepting that Gabriella had her reasons. All three helped create Gabriella's dream wedding, teasing Gabriella as she had a slip one night and had written Troy's full name on an invitation rough draft, Tessa chalking it up to her subconscious wanting what her heart wanted despite her logical mind.

Chris had remained by her side through each day, for once accepting that he couldn't know everything, being a true friend by just listening to Gabriella rant and also cry when things got too tough in the past few months, especially the first two weeks after Troy left Copanvy and began making very public moves in the US like going to New York to see Celeste and former teammates at games as well as his move back to Albuquerque to live with Jack and Lucille for a while. Despite everything being planned, Gabriella still remained not only scared for Troy's life should something go wrong but also pained in not seeing him every day like she had wanted to.

Emma and Paul both had done everything they could to make the last few months easier on Gabriella, having her over more frequently to their home for dinners while Emma got Gabriella more involved in shopping for the baby and designing the nursery, both women enjoying ordering Paul around when it came to the actual decoration, starting with the paint.

Patrick himself had become a genuine source of comfort and surprisingly strength for Gabriella. It may have been strained at the start but their friendship had truly blossomed into a close friendship, both wanting the best for the other as they continued on with the farce that was their engagement. Gabriella still worried that she had selfishly used him despite Patrick's reassurance that he did what he did out of true want to see her happy and also for his own need to have a clear conscience. Of course, Gabriella hadn't been clued into everything Patrick was doing in regards to bringing his father down until just a few days ago, when things looked more likely to happen according to plan.

Despite all of her friends though, Gabriella's mother and father, along with grandmother and grandfather, were her real allies in this, the latter pair being a delightful addition after a history of tension. Once Lauren was convinced that all safety precautions were being taken and that they had a real lead, she found it easier to be in the spirit of planning Gabriella's wedding to a man who most likely would be Troy Bolton. Edward made sure everything was running smoothly with everyone being on a need to know basis based on his decision. Both Annette and Stephen were doing everything they could too to secure Gabriella's safety but also her heart in the matter. Stephen had facilitated a few calls between Troy and Gabriella but they were very far in between, a total of four in the past several weeks. Every time Gabriella would doubt that this day would come, her family was always there to remind her why she had to keep faith, had to continue to fight, and fight she did, with everyone behind her, on the verge of becoming Troy's wife.

"So Dad, did you get the fun pleasure of telling the small group here today exactly who was getting married?" questioned Gabriella, now wondering who did the honor considering Gabriella herself hadn't known about the certainty of the wedding happening today, thus her reason for being mostly undressed when Tessa and the others arrived a short while ago. 'It stopped being a question of who would be a groom a while ago.'

Grinning, Stephen nodded. "Let's just say there were some definite shocked faces out there before excitement bubbled forth. I'm sure you'll have to fill them all in later but there will be plenty of time for that. Troy's though was classic, let me tell you. The way he beamed… I knew then that this was completely and utterly right."

"I could have told you that back when they were dating in high school," remarked Annette, smiling fondly at her husband. "You just didn't want to see it."

"And I still don't," agreed Stephen, giving Annette his best pout face and making her laugh. "Well, I think we are ready to make this official. Gabriella, are you ready?"

This time, without a pause, Gabriella smiled at her father and mother both. "More ready than I have been for anything in my life before. Thank you both so much for everything and for your unconditional love. I love you both."

"We love you too," Annette returned, sharing in the quick family hug before there was another knock signaling the time had come for Annette and Stephen to escort Gabriella down to the beach for the bride's entrance.

Once outside the church with tiki torches lighting the way along the pavement, Taylor and Sharpay led the small bridal party towards the beach where there was a small platform with an arch decorated in white and yellow flowers mostly native to Hawaii. Tessa remained behind Annette, Gabriella, and Stephen, holding Gabriella's train, as they began their slow procession now on the white carpet laid out on the sand, lined with rose petals that led to the platform where Gabriella's other half waited for her.

Troy took in a deep breath and let it out, calming his nerves as Gabriella, flowers in her right hand that was looped through her father's arm and her left holding Annette's hand, finally appeared out of the darkness, approaching where he stood next to Chad, his best man, with slow but deliberate steps. His heart sped up and got louder with each step she took, knowing a stupid grin was forming on his lips the closer she got because that was just how deliriously happy Troy was in that moment. Slowly, Troy's focus on what he and Gabriella were about to do diminished as his mind instead tried to wrap itself around the fact that this angelic dark haired beauty who was literally yards away from him now was actually going to be his for the rest of his life, seeing the glow she possessed more clearly as the sky began to lighten with the rising sun, chasing away the shadows that had mostly hidden her before from his blue orbs.

Gabriella gasped as Troy stepped down from the platform to meet her and her parents at the bottom of the steps, realizing she had never seen him any happier nor handsomer than he was at that moment. Both barely heard Annette and Stephen give their blessings on the marriage by giving Gabriella's hand to Troy metaphorically and physically, too busy staring in awe at each other. Annette and Stephen each kissed Gabriella's cheeks before they took their seats, causing Troy to snap back to the moment, kissing the back of Gabriella's right hand that was in his left before helping her up the steps to the small platform where she gave Tessa her bouquet before joining both her hands with Troy as they faced each other.

Tears filled both of their eyes throughout the ceremony, both never taking their eyes off of each other, even when spoken to by the priest. When a few teardrops rolled down Gabriella's cheeks during Troy's vows to her, his fingers were there to catch them, never breaking his flowing recital of the vows or his gaze with her as he slipped her engagement and wedding ring onto her left hand. Gabriella had a tougher time as she slipped on the wedding band she had picked a few weeks ago for Troy and had Paul get for her, the watery happiness that filled her eyes again choking her throat a bit but she got through it, drawing strength from Troy's never faltering smile and his twinkling light blue orbs that she saw even better as the sky continued to get lighter, the black and dark blue combo giving way to a beautiful light blue, violet, and red color scheme as the sun continued to get closer to rising above the horizon.

Just as the sun began showing itself, adding a light pink, orange, and yellow color combination to the sky, pushing away the darkness completely, the priest concluded the ceremony, allowing Gabriella and Troy to share in their first kiss as husband and wife in that exact moment. Troy and Gabriella kissed each other tenderly, surrounded by family and their closest friends, as they started their new life together, married, and more in love with each other than ever before.


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Four days after their morning wedding ceremony and the small reception they had afterwards with a nice brunch and dancing, all out on the beach, Troy and Gabriella spent their last evening in Maui laying in a hammock together, gently swaying with the cool breeze giving them minor relief from the warmth of the night. Lauren, Edward, Stephen, and Annette had all left on separate planes, Edward and Lauren on a private jet and Stephen and Annette on a commercial flight, the day after the wedding to ensure everything went well in preparation for the wedding there and Troy's royal recognition ceremony with the Copanvy Royal Advisory Council. Patrick too had left on the same day along with all their other friends but not before having the time of their lives the day before at the wedding.

_"A toast to a man who I saw grow up along with me from boyhood to manhood, who will always have my respect and forever friendship. Gabriella, I'm sorry but my bromance with Troy started in Kindergarten, long before he even figured out he could sing up on a stage with you. You too are stuck with me as much as he is for all eternity. Today you didn't just marry the man of your dreams but you also got a great set of parent-in-laws who are like my second set of parents and, well, me! I gotta say Troy that I had my doubts if this day would ever come but you taught me how strong and special true love could be, helping me find my own true love in Taylor, my beautiful wife. Gabriella and Troy, may you find the happiness you deserve and unending amounts of love as you begin this new beginning together as man and wife," Chad toasted, raising his glass of champagne to the couple radiating happiness at the head table with just the two of them, Gabriella blowing Chad a kiss with tears in her eyes. _

_After taking a sip, Chad sat down and immediately got claps on the back from Chucky, who grinned. "Not bad little brother. Now how much of that did Taylor write for you?"_

_"Just the last line, thank you very much," Chad proudly stated, kissing Taylor as she beamed as him._

_"Impressive!" called out Zeke from the other side of the round table from where he was sitting between Sharpay and Jason. Martha was sitting on Jason's left with Kelsi on her other side and Kelsi's husband Tom, who held their baby boy Grant. On the other side of Sharpay was Ryan, Tessa, Chris, and Taylor._

_Jason laughed. "Who knew that Chad would one day become as sentimental as Troy?"_

_"Take that back, I'm no sap nor am I as whipped as Bolton!" declared Chad._

_"Hey, I heard that!" called out Troy, giving Chad a mock glare before everyone at the former mostly Wildcat table and the tables nearby broke out into laughter. "Guess I can't fight the truth, right baby?"_

_Gabriella beamed at Troy, obliging the clinking of utensils against the champagne glasses as she leaned in and kissed Troy softly, both smiling as they pulled away. "No, you definitely cannot."_

_Next up was Tessa, who stood up from where she was sitting, raising her glass with a full on smile on her face that somehow worried Gabriella. "Gaby, the day you have been waiting for since high school has finally come and I have to say, you are glowing far more than I ever thought a human being could without being electrocuted. As much as Troy has taught Chad on how to romance a woman and how to behave like a civilized human being, you have shown me what love but more importantly faith really are along with how incredibly strong the human spirit can be. We all came here today under a mystery, not knowing if this really was going to be sadly your wedding to a man who was not your true heart's choice, sorry Patrick, to benefit your country, or if this was somehow miraculously going to be the day you and Troy would have your dream wedding. I think I speak for everyone here that we are all glad it was the latter, even if we did have to prepare different speeches for this, well I did, Chad could have been spared all together. Anyway, I digress. Troy, you know I've been extremely protective of the woman next to you ever since the first day she came to West High. In fact, I think I still intimidate you more than Sharpay does and that says a lot. Hurt Gabriella and you'll need Paul protecting you, tis all I'm saying.__But seriously, to both of you, Gabriella and Troy, thank you for including us all on your special day and being the remarkable, sickeningly in love couple you are. We love you."_

_Cheers were heard all around as they toasted, Gabriella happy to see how very blissful Tessa and Chris were together, Chris giving Tessa a much more passionate kiss than Taylor had given Chad but what else was new._

_"You still are scared of her aren't you?" asked Gabriella, giggling a little as Troy nodded. "She really isn't that scary."_

_"Oh, I know that. She definitely has her moments though Brie, especially when you aren't around to protect me," returned Troy, kissing Gabriella again as the clinking against the glasses demanded. "They are never going to stop requesting us to kiss are they?"_

_Gabriella laughed. "They are coming mostly from that one table with our friends so no, despite their protests that we are too sweet for their taste. I'm sorry Tomas isn't here."_

_Troy shrugged. "He'll be there in Copanvy and that's what matters. It was too risky to tell him anything let alone get him here. There was no way I was going to do anything to jeopardize today, having you finally as my wife, my best friend, my life partner."_

_Back at the mostly Wildcat table, Kelsi sighed in contentment, seeing how into each other and the moment Gabriella and Troy were, just staring into each other's eyes like there was nowhere else they would rather be. "They really have come so far, gone through so much."_

_Martha readily agreed, finishing the bite she had of her Nutella and banana crepe. "Makes us all feel lucky for the little drama we have in our lives. I can't imagine how they managed to get through everything they have but I'm glad they did. They look so happy now."_

_"Were things so bad for them besides this arranged marriage involving that other guy?" questioned Tom, bouncing Grant a little to make his son giggle._

_"There was quite a bit. The rivalry between East and West High to start. Then there was Alicia's constant torture of Gabriella and her eventual attack on Gabriella's life," said Ryan._

_"But that wasn't until after Riley harassed Gabriella leading up to his eventual, erm, rape," added Jason, uncomfortable voicing what had happened as any of the rest of them were._

_"Then there was the trial and all the emotional and mental tolls it took on Gabriella, which also effected Troy," volunteered Tessa._

_Chad nodded. "Then years later, there was Troy moving on with Celeste and getting engaged only to have Gabriella come back into his life."_

_"Didn't Gabriella come to U of A too at one point, during a New Year's party?" asked Zeke, faintly remembering hearing about that incident._

_Sharpay nodded. "Another heartache night as Gabriella saw Troy with a girlfriend that night. Troy too had more than his own heartache, seeing Gabriella dating all those men after the arranged marriage idea was presented to Gabriella by her grandparents."_

_"Which leads to the stress both went under, trying to get to know each other better after Troy ended things with Celeste, to see who each other had become over the years, all while Gabriella was mainly dating Patrick," stated Chucky, thinking of the number of calls he had with Troy, hearing the constant uncertainty in Troy's voice as he talked about falling in love with Gabriella all over again while at the same time dealing with seeing her with Patrick and other men when all he wanted was her._

_"Ella struggled too, always feeling wretched about dating them both but I'm glad her heart won out in the end and her grandparents and the council both have relented, letting Gabriella be happy and remain in Copanvy. I would have sorely missed her if she left to be with Troy even if I'd be happy she was happy," remarked Chris, thankful it hadn't had to go that far after all. "Not to mention I would have lost one amazing partner in the ballet company. I wouldn't have met my wonderful girlfriend either if not for them in some ways."_

_Taylor watched as Gabriella fed Troy some of her own crepe, both laughing at something Stephen had called out to them right after. "Troy and Gabriella certainly have been through a lot but they are stronger for it and I don't think they could be any happier than they are right now."_

_Murmurs of agreement were heard from all around the table as the close group of friends went back to their breakfast, making sure to clink their glasses at least every three minutes._

"You know, Patrick will always have my gratitude," remarked Troy, thinking back to the talk Troy had with the other man at some point during the brunch while the dancing was going on. "I even told Patrick that during the reception. Not only did he do what I would never be able to do, give you up for another man, but he also turned in his own family and worked so hard to make sure that his father and his scheming or anyone else involved would be no threat to us getting married. Had he done what he did just to keep you safe, I'd still feel this way."

Gabriella thought of the black haired man who really had done so much for them both in the end. "Patrick really did come through. I don't think I'll ever not feel in his debt."

There was a pause before Troy asked, "Do you still love him?"

Hesitating a little, Gabriella replied honestly. "Yes, but as a man I was beginning to fall for long before I knew you were an option again. He's been a great friend to me the past few months especially when he didn't have to be. I just hope he meets that special woman for him soon enough. Patrick deserves at least that but so much more."

"Patrick will find his own Gabriella when the time is right. Who knows, after dating you, I'm sure a whole line of women are lining up to date the man that was good enough for a princess and was chosen," stated Troy, tightening his hold on his wife, smiling as she snuggled deeper into his side, her head resting on his chest, right over his heart. "I love you so much Gabriella."

"I love you too Troy, above all others. Things may have been tough in the past but if nothing else, it has made me realize how very important you are to me and that I wouldn't ever trade our love for all they money and jewels in the world."

The couple remained wrapped up together, enjoying the view of the clear sky with stars that shined down on them with the half moon off to the side. Sounds from the waves crashing on the shore nearby helped wash both Gabriella and Troy with absolute peace and serenity, allowing them to focus on just them and their new shared life together.

After some time though, Troy smirked as he felt the smooth fingertips and palm of his wife as Gabriella slid her hand under Troy's t-shirt, coming to rest on his muscled mid-section. There her fingers played with every crevice she found, stilling as she felt the scar tissue on Troy's side.

Troy looked down, worried when he felt some wetness through his t-shirt moments later. "Brie? What is it? Is my scar that bothersome?"

"No," got out Gabriella, feeling silly for tearing up now. "I just, I can't help but remember how I almost lost you Troy, every time I almost lost you, but especially on that day. Riley could have killed you so easily and it was all my fault."

"Shh, baby please don't cry," soothed Troy, kissing the top of Gabriella's dark head as he brought up his right hand to brush through the curls. "Everything has worked out as it was always meant to with us married with a bright yet somewhat intimidating future in front of us. Even if I had died, Gabriella, if I had saved you in doing that, it wouldn't have been in vain. I would give my life for you as you are exactly that, my life. Without you, I'd be nothing."

"But you were doing just fine with Celeste Troy. Now I've got you forced into living a public life with royal duties, dealing with politicians of who some are not all that up and up, and I managed to put your life in danger again! I'm starting to think I'm a danger magnet for you and I can't bear putting your life in danger just for me, ever," declared Gabriella, wiping away her tears. "I don't deserve you Troy."

"Hey, hey, stop that," demanded Troy softly, tilting her chin up so they were gazing into each other's eyes. "You more than deserve me Brie and I don't ever want to hear you say otherwise. We are here today because we are made for each other in every way, just as my father and mother reminded me constantly while we were apart the last few months and were trying to work everything out to make sure today happened. Even Celeste said that to me when I saw her in New York."

The mention of Troy's ex-fiancé's name reminded Gabriella that he had seen Celeste the month before but because of their limited talks via phone she had never asked him about it. "How is she? Was it okay seeing her again? Does she hate me? I'd hate me if I were her."

Troy chuckled, shaking his head. "Actually, no. It was a bit weird at first, but Celeste is kind of in the same boat as Patrick. She understands that she and I were great together but not the perfect fit that you and I are together. Celeste has kept up with us apparently and was very sorry to hear of my being exiled, knowing how much it hurt me. Of course, she didn't realize then that I was working with your family on how to keep both of us safe and how to eventually get married but she expressed that she believed it would all work out for the best."

"Did she kiss you, flirt with you?" asked Gabriella, exposing the small tinge of jealousy she felt.

"Flirt, maybe, but definitely not kiss. I think Celeste has gotten over me and the heartache I caused her, as I'm sure Patrick will in time too. If this was some cheesy movie, I bet those two would end up dating but it's not nor are they really right for each other. They both will find their match one day Gabriella but you can't worry about that. To get back to your original worry, never feel bad for my scars because to me, they are a constant reminder of you even when you aren't around."

"Great, your old wounds remind you of me. Not the best thing," said Gabriella, snuggling her head back onto Troy's chest.

Troy rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. Instead of having tattoos, I have marks that represent sacrifice for love and courage, that show my dedication to you. If you want, I can get your name tattooed instead somewhere."

Gabriella lightly slapped Troy's polo covered chest. "Don't you even dare! I could never imagine your skin marred any further than it already is with scars. You are absolutely perfect in every physical way, both handsome and sexy, but it's your inner beauty that keeps me coming back for more, and more, and more…"

Between each "more," Gabriella softly placed a kiss on Troy's cheek, under his jaw line, and then his neck, causing him to groan in pleasure. "Gabriella Bolton Montez, I swear you are going to be the death of me but what a way to go."

Giggles and chuckles filled the air as Troy and Gabriella continued to get reacquainted with each other's body before their actions got too heated for a hammock in a public setting. Instead, Troy quickly scooted off, careful not to flip it over and thus spill Gabriella to the ground, before easily picking her up in his arms and carrying her back to their suite for one last night of uninterrupted private time full of lust, pleasure, ecstasy, and, most importantly, love.

* * *

When Gabriella and Troy arrived on their commercial flight at the Louvis International Airport, everything seemed normal and quiet. They had sat in first class during both of the flights it took to make it back to Copanvy, which allowed them to get a lot of good sleep, settling for sleeping with their hands intertwined, their heads together, as they couldn't sleep in each other's arms as they were both so used to now. Paul and one other member of the security team had remained in the same cabin with them per security procedures and were now joined by other members of the security team as Gabriella and Troy picked up their luggage and proceeded to the chauffeured car.

Once they left the airport building itself, that sense of normalcy disappeared as rounds of flashes went off in their faces as the paparazzi stuck numerous cameras and video cameras in their faces. Gabriella looked around and was glad she didn't see Martin and Henry, happy that they were able to make a good living without having to stoop this low. Both of them had thanked Gabriella and Troy, along with her family for inviting them to the wedding and making them the official photographers together. They both vowed they wouldn't sell the photos unless specified to by Gabriella herself or, of course, the current King and Queen. 'And they'll keep that promise too as that is just who and what they are.'

Paul and his team did the best they could to keep the paparazzi at bay as Troy helped Gabriella into the town car, letting her slide in first before he followed behind, Paul jumping into the front passenger seat before the car took off.

"My God, that was crazy!" exclaimed Gabriella. "What happened to the good old days of just Martin and Henry happily taking a few pictures at a distance and with permission?"

Paul sadly shook his head. "Long gone Gabriella, at least for now. The old switcharoo has gotten out as it is now public knowledge that Raul Diaz is in custody, that Curtis has been already dealt with and is no longer in Copanvy serving his sentence along with an assassin that was found to be in league with Raul. The men also working in different aspects with Raul are also in question but you'll find out about all that in due time."

"Reminds me of when Riley's trial was going on in Albuquerque," remarked Troy, looking out the tinted windows to see some paparazzi cars keeping pace with them as they continued shooting. His hand slid over the middle seat between them and intertwined their fingers together, squeezing Gabriella's right hand to let give her whatever comfort he could in the moment.

The rest of the trip was done in silence, all three lost in their thoughts as the driver focused on getting them to the palace safely, especially with all the distractions of the paparazzi.

Once inside the palace walls, everyone in the car let out a sigh of relief as the cars that had chased them from the airport could not go any further. When the car was fully stopped, Troy jumped out before anyone could help him out, running over to the other side of the car to open the door for Gabriella. Instead of letting her step out and walk to the palace doors, Troy scooped Gabriella into his arms and carried her to the main doors of the palace, not setting her on her feet until they were over the threshold. Gabriella giggled all the way but stopped as Troy put her down, seeing that intense look he got in his darkening blue eyes that sparkled with something she'd grown rather fond of lately. Their lips met and began gliding together, stopping when an amused chuckle and a cough was heard from nearby.

Troy and Gabriella broke apart, keeping their arms around each other, both blushing as they saw an amused Stephen and Edward staring back at them. "I can see you two got along just fine without all of us there in Hawaii to distract you and keep you company," remarked Edward, smiling a bit crookedly as he saw Troy darken another shade of red while Gabriella nibbled on her lower lip.

"It's good to see it's all working out," added Stephen. "We see you got your own personal escorts that were certainly not our security team, which, by the way, has gone through several rounds of screening with new contracts in place. The team is organized a bit differently with new faces while old faces are gone. Just thought I'd give you fair warning."

"Thank you Dad," Gabriella answered, trying to cool off her heated face. "We were talking to Paul about how different it was, like how it is for celebrities in California and New York back in the US. I miss when it was just Henry and Martin."

Edward gave her a sympathetic look. "Hopefully one day soon it will be again but for now, until after your official Copanvy wedding ceremony, Troy's recognition as a prince of Copanvy, and Raul's trial is completed, I expect a circus as we all of a sudden seem to be interesting to the rest of the world with our drama."

"Hey, that's right," said Troy, the tension he felt earlier around all the paparazzi vanishing as he beamed again, remembering what exactly the next few days would look like for them both.

Gabriella gave Troy a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

When Troy just grinned at her, Gabriella looked to Edward and Stephen, who both just shrugged. Although he enjoyed how adorable his wife looked, puzzled as she was, Troy decided to tell her the epiphany he just had. "I get to marry you, all over again, in just two days Brie."

As Gabriella listened, a bright smile spread across her own face. "I get to use my dress again and get to marry you all over again? How amazing is that?"

"Very," Troy simply returned, tightening his hold around her body while placing a simple but meaningful kiss on her forehead, conscious of the staff in the entry hall as well as Edward and Stephen watching them.

Chuckling again, Stephen just shook his head. "I am now starting to understand why Chris declares you two sickly sweet in his own words. Come on you two, it's time to get you settled into your new suite together and start yet another chapter in your new life together, this time the real royal beginning to your marriage."

Gabriella tilted her head to the side as Troy suddenly paled, wondering what exactly about what her father just said spooked him. "Wildcat?"

"Just, hearing your dad say that, kind of reminded me that I soon will be royalty. Wow," Troy answered, a distinct tinge in his voice that conveyed his awe.

Gabriella only smiled, untangling her body from his and grabbing a hold of his right hand in her left before pulling on it as Edward and Stephen began leading the way. "Come on Troy, your royal future awaits and I'm going to be by your side as you get used to all this each step of the way."

Troy gave her a grateful smile before falling into step with her, ready to face the paparazzi, the extra attention, the responsibilities, and everything else that went with this world he married into so long as he and Gabriella were together for the rest of time.


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Gabriella stared at her reflection as Tessa straightened out the skirts of the same dress she had married Troy in the first time only just over a week ago. This time, Emma was helping Pip put the veil on Gabriella's hair that was left to cascade down freely with a few strands pulled back from the front to show more of Gabriella's face. Gabriella had spent the past two nights in her old suite, making the wedding today special for many reasons again as she and Troy had gotten so used to being together every minute of the day and night.

"Gaby, you've already married the man before. Why are you nervously fidgeting right now?" asked Tessa, a teasing smile on her lips as she straightened and looked at her best friend via the mirror. "Are you nervous he'll run away all of a sudden?"

"No," Gabriella answered truthfully. "I'm just all excited again."

Sharpay laughed from nearby, finishing putting Taylor's hair up in a neat updo. "Guess that means you still love your husband of little over a week. That's a good thing right?"

"I'd say so," replied Taylor, smiling over at Gabriella. "I still can't believe that Patrick's father would go so far for power, even hurting Patrick in the process, his own son. What I've been curious about though is how if the notes were going straight to Edward and the search started in the fall how Curtis didn't know about it and warn Raul of trouble in the plan."

"Because there were no results being yielded. Raul wouldn't care if Edward was searching for the source so long as he didn't get discovered and he hid his tracks well. Curtis even was very careful with what he did when he contacted Raul," stated Annette, watching her daughter get ready for the now large wedding ceremony. The small ceremony that was originally planned by Annette and Lauren had been axed when it became obvious that the citizens of Copanvy wanted to witness the event and the entire Montez family felt they owed it to them for also being another important part to Gabriella marrying Troy in the end. "Edward chose to keep it limited to Paul for a while, even keeping it from the rest of the family until they were sure that there was a real threat. They had set up a watch on Troy with Curtis knowing, him even doing it from time to time with someone else but that was to be expected if Troy's life was threatened and the king knew about it. It escalated into a full out plan when the first threat to Gabriella's safety came, when we all decided it was time to put a final act together that would force Curtis and whoever he was working with out of the woods."

Tessa thought about it for a moment as she straightened, finally satisfied with the way the strapless dress's skirts flowed out. "So did Gabriella's uncle die in a true accident or was that planned by Raul as well?"

Lauren was impressed with this very good question from her granddaughter's best friend. "I suspect he was involved but that too will come out as Raul is investigated and interviewed further. The assassin has been happy to sing in order to get a lesser charge and punishment but Raul is the only one that could truly answer that and he has been pretty mum. No worries though because one way or the other, I believe that justice will prevail here. It's just a pity that Luis and Peter couldn't have been kicked off the Copanvy Royal Advisory Council instead of just the representative panel."

"Maybe they will in time though. That's something the people of Copanvy are capable of doing since they are the ones that put them there after all. Something like the United States' form of impeachment," commented Taylor, thinking about what she had learned in the past about how Copanvy was governed in comparison the US.

"Wow, both of you young ladies impress me with your sharp minds," admitted Lauren. "Gabriella, you really know how to choose them."

"I know," answered Gabriella, beaming at her best friends, who were both blushing in the moment.

Before Gabriella knew it, Stephen appeared in the room and indicated it was time to get married again. When it was just him and his daughter, Stephen turned to Gabriella and asked, "You sure Troy is the one? Last chance sweetheart."

"Without a doubt Daddy. He is the one and this is it, this is all I ever wanted," returned Gabriella with a smile of her own on her lips.

There was a quick knock on the door before Paul popped his red headed head in. "It's time to get married again Gabriella and not a moment too soon. Troy looks mighty pale."

"Is he okay?" she questioned, worry in her voice.

"Just nerves is all," answered Paul with a chuckle. "He'll get used to being up there in front of the public in a non-basketball manner soon enough."

If Troy had heard Paul from where Troy was standing next to the priest, with Chad, Chucky, and Ryan standing on his other side, Troy would have strongly disagreed. As Troy fidgeted again, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling thousands of pairs of eyes on him, Troy felt a firm hand be placed on his left hand he was using. Troy turned and saw his best man and groomsmen shaking their heads at him. "What?"

"Chill dude, you've already married her once," murmured Chad. "I don't think you were even this worked up the first time you married her last week."

"I didn't have so many people openly staring at me," returned Troy just as quietly.

Before Chad could say anything further, the music began, relieving Troy from being stared at when everyone in the pews turned to watch his parents, Annette escorted by Chris, and then Edward and Lauren make their entrance. Once the music changed and they were seated, Sharpay, Taylor, and Tessa made their appearance after two little flower girls who were distantly related to Gabriella somehow.

When Troy heard Chad's sharp intake of breath as he first saw Taylor, Troy glanced at him and shared an amused grin with Chucky when it became obvious that Chad was simply enthralled as he clearly should be by his wife.

As the music stopped, Troy's eyes zeroed in on the now closed double doors at the back of the church, at the end of the aisle, praying Gabriella really was on the other side and not running for her life. Troy let out the huge breath of air he hadn't realized he was holding in when the music started again and the doors opened to reveal Stephen and Gabriella before they began the journey down the rose petal covered runner.

Troy's eyes swept over Gabriella's dress, savoring every detail of it from the full skirt to the lacey patterns across her strapless bodice, seeing how the entire dress fit her just right in every way. He felt even luckier to not only be marrying Gabriella again but having the chance to commit this moment to memory as it was too dark the first time they got married to do her or the dress justice in this same moment. His heart sped up again as his sky blue orbs met those twinkling brown ones of his wife's, grinning as he saw a playful smirk on her face before it morphed into a regular smile, silently telling Troy she had caught him checking her out rather thoroughly in front of so many people.

Feeling more comfortable now that Gabriella was really walking towards him on her father's arm, Troy boldly winked at her, chuckling softly as Gabriella blushed. Stephen though caught this and gave Troy a stern look that told Troy to 'behave or else,' being far more effective than the loud scolding Stephen planned on later just to play with his son-in-law a bit.

Once Gabriella's hand was placed in Troy's by Stephen, the religious wedding ceremony that formally recognized their wedding in Copanvy flew by, leaving Troy and Gabriella to share in a quick but tender kiss amidst almost deafening cheering. Walking down the aisle, arm in arm, they both waved and smiled at people they knew, especially those they had personally invited like Selena and Iyana's family, Brandi and her parents, Luka with his family, Mikey with his parents, Tomas, Rodger, and a few others who had a positive impact on their lives in Copanvy.

Instead of leaving the church to take pictures as a normal, newly married couple would do, Troy and Gabriella were led to a side room where they waited for a few minutes before their parents, Edward and Lauren, and then the representatives of the Copanvy Royal Advisory Council showed up before the door was closed. George led the four behind him in greeting the royal family and Troy's parents, Benjamin and Miles taking extra time congratulating Gabriella and Troy along with George. When the two newest members of the representatives came last, George circled around and made the introductions.

"May I present the newest members of the representatives of the Copanvy Royal Advisory Council. Please meet Stacey Johnson, who has served as part of the council for ten years now, and Max Chavez, who is fairly new to the council, elected in the last election and is our youngest member," introduced George, indicating a petite woman with straight dark brown hair tied up in a bun with a friendly smile on her face and a young man who was taller than Troy with slicked back black hair and brown eyes with golden specks in them.

"It's great to meet you both," Gabriella said, shaking hands first with Stacey and then Max. "I look forward to the amazing things you will do for Copanvy."

Max chuckled, feeling at ease with the princess instantly. "As we are looking forward to seeing what you will do Princess Gabriella with your own share of the governing power. You have had quite a ride already and it isn't even your time to rule yet."

Troy laughed. "That's putting it lightly. I trust you won't be trying to kill me or my wife in the near future Mr. Chavez."

Max paled a little until he realized that Troy was joking, returning the smile. "Most definitely not Prince Troy, or will-be Prince Troy after this ceremony. I'm glad to see you can already joke about Mr. Diaz and his unfortunately choices."

Shrugging, Troy brushed it off. "That's exactly what they were, unfortunate choices but now in the past."

Stacey smiled as she saw the young couple look each other in the eyes as if no one else was around, the pure intimacy and chemistry between them making her feel like she was watching a rather private moment than just a shared glance between lovers, best friends, and husband and wife. "Which is represented by the Copanvy Royal Advisory Council making the choice of demoting Mr. Sanchez and Mr. Lewount from being a part of this representative panel. We cannot remove them all together as they were voted in by the people of this country but we have faith they can be controlled in the meantime for now without significant influence."

"That's for sure a comfort," commented Gabriella with a genuine smile.

"Well since Stacey has let the cat out of the bag early, I may as well tell you that the good news of the meeting we will still have after soon-to-be Prince Troy's ceremony is that both Stacey and Max have been chosen by the rest of the council to represent them in honor of you and Troy Princess Gabriella," explained George, grinning as he saw the confusion on both of their faces. "Your fighting spirit the past several months has made quite a bit of the council, who is majority male, realize that we need to have a woman be part of the head decision making for the council. Seeing how much the younger generations pulled together especially to help you fight the fight for your love's choice also made us realize how wrong we were to not have that younger perspective represented. I guess in a way this is a wedding present, as your Grandmother put it, from the Copanvy Royal Advisory Council to you both and also a promise that the Copanvy Royal Advisory Council will stand by you in all that is fair and just."

Tears filled Gabriella's eyes as she heard this, throwing decorum to the wind as she hugged George tightly, just so happy that things were really working out and not just for her. After a few moments though Gabriella stepped back, giving George an apologetic smile for her outburst of sorts but was glad to see that George merely smiled back at her.

"Thank you, all of you, really," stated Gabriella, looking each representative in the eye starting with Miles all the way to Stacey.

"Well, before anything else happens before we can make Troy's title official, what do you say to taking care of this ceremony now so you can run off and take care of pictures and all the other fun wedding activities planned for you?" suggested Benjamin.

"Sounds perfect Benjamin," returned Lauren, smiling as she saw the pride in Lucille's and Jack's faces as they watched their son kneel down in the center of the room with Gabriella on his right side and Stephen on his left.

Lucille watched with tears of happiness in her eyes as George led the ceremony with Benjamin's and Miles' assistance, not completely understanding all the words being spoken as it sounded like a mix of English and Spanish.

Jack beamed as the priest, who married Troy and Gabriella and who came in at the last minute especially for the ceremony, placed holy water on Troy's forehead before he draped a robe in the colors of Copanvy around Troy's shoulders, Stephen moving to help Troy extend his arms through the sleeves before Gabriella moved to close it with the buttons.

When the ceremony recognizing Troy as a genuine Prince of Copanvy neared the end, Lauren found herself tearing up along with Lucille and Annette, truly joyous that everything had worked out in the end and that Gabriella had found both happiness in her personal life as well as in governing Copanvy. Lauren recognized how hard things had been for Gabriella especially in the past month or two and was proud that her granddaughter had been able to hold it all together with minimal contact with Troy and with being unable to confide in those she normally would talk to in a heartbeat with something as hard as she was experiencing. When Max and Stacey both walked to George, who was now back in front of Troy for the conclusion of the ceremony with the ceremonial sword with jewels in the hilt, the same that had been presented to Edward decades ago, Lauren smiled even more as she heard the quick intake of breath from Troy as he saw what he was being given.

Although this was no coronation, there were still processes and symbols exchanged, and Edward had made sure everything was in place so as to not leave any room for argument later down the line. Troy Bolton, when he accepted the sword from George with one last blessing and the closing rites, effectively became Prince Troy Anthony Bolton Montez of Copanvy, a man who had endured far more than any normal human being would have for the hand of Edward's granddaughter, something that Edward would always respect.

After congratulations were shared and pictures were taken by Martin, who was allowed in by Paul, Gabriella and Troy, still dressed in the royal robe, sat down on the small couch in the room, ready to have this meeting with the representatives, who were now sitting in various seats around the room. Confident that all would go well, Lauren, Edward, and both sets of parents left the room, allowing the meeting between the newlyweds and the representatives to officially begin.

"So, everything is now official. I trust you both are very happy," commented George. "We are really very sorry that we did not figure out what was going on with Peter and Luis any sooner. In truth, myself and Benjamin had suspicions but were not free to act on them as we had no proof, and a great deal of the council was convinced that the tradition should be held, mostly due to the passionate arguments those two men often made for it."

Gabriella shook her head. "There's nothing to apologize for, honest. Troy and I are just happy that the plans all worked and that we are married. It feels incredible to call Troy my husband now and be free to love him, no matter where I am."

Troy twined their fingers together, causing Stacey to smile again at the mere sight of them. "I am curious, if you would indulge us as to how you felt Prince Troy when you were exiled or were you really?"

Realizing that all of the story hadn't been told to the representatives but still being careful with what he said, Troy replied by saying, "The words exile were spoken to me by… well… my grandfather-in-law, but shortly after Curtis left with Paul, Gabriella, and the other security members, I was told immediately by my father-in-law and grandfather-in-law both of what was going on. They explained to me how the threats started rolling in during the fall against me and then suddenly turned to Gabriella as soon as the site the teen center teenagers put together popped up on Raul's radar. To keep both Gabriella and myself safe, we had to make sure everyone believed I was out of the picture and that Gabriella was going through with the marriage to Patrick."

Max studied Troy's profile and saw the relief there. "I can imagine that was a huge weight off your shoulders and helped chase away your worries of really being ripped away from Princess Gabriella. Did you know before King Edward and Prince Stephen showed up that they were setting Curtis up?"

Sensing Troy's unease as to what to say, Gabriella stepped in. "I had done my best to act very upset after a staged argument with my family over marrying Patrick and then ran to wait for Troy in his apartment. Once he got there, I was able to explain to him a little, letting him know that no matter what was said when both my dad and grandfather arrived that I loved him and that we'd be together one way or the other. Luckily, Raul didn't chase me away in the end and I realize I have many people to thank for that."

"I think it was a combination of things," stated Miles, drawing the attention to himself. "One thing is for sure though Princess Gabriella, and that is how much you are loved by all types of people in Copanvy. The heart you have put into this country has hopefully been returned to you in this act and will continuously be shared between you and this country as you and Prince Troy continue to grow and learn more about Her and how to be as strong of leaders as your ancestors have been."

"We already see a lot of the potential in you both in what you have done so far but I suspect you've been somewhat holding out on us. No matter, time will show us all of your talents and strengths soon enough," stated Benjamin.

The rest of the meeting between Troy and Gabriella with the Copanvy Royal Advisory Council went quickly, laughter and a light atmosphere being present throughout, a very big first for Gabriella, who was amazed by how different it felt with the mere absence of two, well three, men in particular. When farewells were made, Troy and Gabriella left the room and met their families and their wedding party to take pictures in the church before heading outside to ride in an open horse-drawn carriage through a parade of sorts to give all those in Copanvy interested in seeing them a chance to do so.

Troy and Gabriella grinned at the crowds of people who lined their way back to the palace where there would be a reception in celebration of their official Copanvy wedding, waving at the children who anxiously jumped up and down as they passed.

"So, how does it feel Prince Troy? Are you regretting marrying me to become royalty yet?" questioned Gabriella, settling into Troy's side as his arm snuck around her shoulders, both relaxing as the carriage finally crossed through the gates to the palace.

Troy scoffed. "How in the world would I ever regret marrying you of all things? I admit that being called 'Prince Troy' is a bit unnerving but I think I can take it if that means I get to spend each day and night for the rest of my life with you."

As Gabriella felt Troy's lips in her hair and then on her forehead, Gabriella blinked back the happy tears in her own eyes, feeling the overwhelming amounts of complete blissfulness that slipped into her veins and traveled her entire body. "I adore you Wildcat, I respect you Prince Troy, but most of all, I love you Troy with every breath in my body."

"I worship you Princess Gabriella, I cherish you Brie, but most of all I am in love with you Gabriella, completely and totally," returned Troy, letting their lips dance together for the rest of the carriage ride to the palace, breaking away only when they stopped and heard the catcalls from their friends already standing and waiting for them at the entrance of the palace, Chad's and Chris's voices heard the best above them all.

"It's a pity Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Amy, Tessa, and Chucky all have to return to the United States so soon," got out Troy, shooting daggers at his childhood best friend as he spoke.

Gabriella laughed, untangling herself from her husband but making sure to kiss him once more before accepting Chucky's help down from the carriage, Taylor helping to straighten out the full skirt. Troy jumped down right after, instantly gravitating towards Gabriella where he placed a hand on the small of Gabriella's back as the group of friends began walking towards and into the palace to where the reception was being held.

After another reception full of fantastic food, excellent music, and general fun, Troy and Gabriella settled onto a small couch in the sitting room of their suite with Taylor and Chad nestled together on a couch to the right with Chucky and Sharpay sitting next to them, Tessa sitting on Chris's lap in a leather chair, and Amy and Ryan sharing another small couch nearby with Tomas.

"Dude, I think you need to get married again," stated Chad, turning his head that was resting on the back of the couch to look at Troy.

Troy narrowed his eyes from where the right side of his head was resting on top of Gabriella's, grateful they had removed her veil a long time ago, allowing Troy to freely feel the silk strands beneath his cheek and play with the loose tendrils at the same time. "What? Twice isn't enough for you Danforth?"

"Think of all the gifts and stuff you just got today not to mention the first time!" exclaimed Chad, wincing as Taylor slapped him on the back of the head, not even bothering to move from where she was curled into his side.

"You are such a moron Chad. Getting married is about a lot more than just what you get from people. It's celebrating your love for another person. Isn't that what you felt when we got married? Wait, I don't know if I want to know that answer because I'm nice and comfortable right now," stated Taylor, closing her eyes in exhaustion and flexing her feet. 'If I feel this tired, I can only imagine how both Troy and Gabriella feel.'

"No, I treasure our wedding day as the best day of my life Taylor," Chad said, affectionately squeezing Taylor's upper arm where his hand was resting. "I just remember how amazing it felt to finally have you as my wife, knowing that you were finally all mine, and you couldn't run away from me even if you tried after that."

"Uh, hate to break it to you Chad but there is such a thing as divorce," teased Chris, smirking as Chad just glared at him. "Not saying it's in your cards but it is a possibility these days and happens quite frequently."

"Well not for us," argued Chad, kissing Taylor for a brief moment before looking at Gabriella and Troy, who were barefoot, both of them having thrown their shoes into the pile in the middle of the room a while ago. "And I know for sure not for 'Troyella' over there."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Don't mock our couple name man. I think it's kinda cool."

Chucky laughed. "Don't worry Troy. Chad is just jealous that 'Chaylor' isn't a household name like yours is, at least in Copanvy."

"I love how this all became about Chad too," commented Ryan, unable to resist jumping on the 'gang up on Chad' bandwagon.

"It isn't," protested Chad. "All I'm saying is that you fools that aren't married yet are complete idiots because you don't know what you are missing being married to the love of your life."

"Sounds like he truly is in love to me," added Tomas, enjoying seeing Troy and Gabriella both relaxed and among friends. "But in our defense, marriage is a huge commitment and it's just not cut out for everyone. I know people who have lived for twenty, thirty years together and have no desire to get married. To each their own is what I say."

"Look at Chris and Tessa," pointed out Amy. "Those two are happy together, definitely rabbits too, but they aren't in any hurry to get married."

"Actually," started Tessa a bit nervously.

Sharpay's jaw literally dropped at this. "Don't tell me you are next in line Tessa! When did he propose?"

Chris shook his head, denying this but still grinning. "I didn't propose."

"Then what?" asked Ryan, looking between Tessa and Chris, who were silently communicating with each other.

Tessa drew in a deep breath before she said, "Chris and I are moving in together. He asked me and I said yes."

It took Gabriella a few moments to process this before she sprung off the couch, startling Troy in the process, and started jumping up and down. "That's fantastic! Tessa, when are you moving?"

Tessa laughed at her best friend's excitement, getting up from Chris's lap to embrace her. "This summer most likely. I need to give my notice at work and save up some more money."

"Wait, Gab how'd you know Chris wasn't going to move to New Mexico?" questioned Ryan, unsure of how Gabriella seemed to have instinctively known who was moving where.

"Because Chris is tied to the Royal Copanvy Ballet Company and wouldn't leave it quite yet while he's finally getting into the spotlight and I know Tessa would want what's best for him. She's talked about moving here every so often too and I knew it was only a matter of time before these two would be unable to stay apart from each other again," explained Gabriella, squeezing Tessa one more time before letting her go, both sitting back down next to the main man in their lives.

Chucky smiled a crooked smile at Gabriella. "That tie Chris has wouldn't happen to be you would it? I mean, I could see it with how sweet and adorable you are but you're married now."

Chris almost choked at Chucky's joke. "Chucky, that isn't even funny. Ella is practically my sister not to mention Troy now has a whole security team at his whim. It'd be a suicide mission to try to steal Gabriella away from him now."

Troy smirked at his wife's dance partner. "I wouldn't need a security team for that Chris."

"WAIT! Tessa, you're leaving me?" demanded Sharpay, suddenly put off with the idea. "How could you leave me all alone in the house?"

Tessa gave Sharpay an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Pay but it's not immediate. I may even take the rest of the year to get ready. You could move here too."

"And be under Troy's rule? I don't think so," got out Sharpay, rolling her eyes at Troy's half protest. "Gabriella I could deal with because I know she'd always treat me fairly. Troy, well, he may try to get even with me for some of the things that have happened in the past. Surprised you Tessa are willing to risk it considering the number of times you've used intimidation on him."

Tessa paled at the idea of Troy seeking vengeance through some sneaky way as he was pretty much the law if he wanted to. Her eyes darted over to Troy's and nearly lost it as she saw him giving her a knowing look that proved the thoughts were in his head at the very minimum. "He wouldn't…"

As the silence dragged on and Troy and Tessa continued to have a stare off, Gabriella decided to end it. "Come on you two, clearly nothing has been done that bad by Tessa to warrant Troy abusing his power."

"Oh yeah? Clearly you don't remember the time Tessa practically threatened his life if he hurt you again," Chad supplied.

"But that's what best friends do," argued Taylor.

"How about all those times I heard Tessa stole Gabriella for the day for shopping when Troy had plans for a daytime date with Gabriella?" offered Chucky.

"Again, that's what girlfriends do. They shop together, duh," said Sharpay, giving Chucky a 'duh' look.

Ryan thought about it and said, "Well there are all the times that Tessa has ripped into Troy unprovoked just because she could and knew Troy was too nice to return the favor."

Troy beamed at Ryan. "Thanks Ry, you always have my back like that."

"And clearly not mine! Ryan!" exclaimed Tessa as she knew that what Ryan said was a valid point.

"What? It's the truth!" defended Ryan, throwing his hands up in the air in case he needed to protect himself from her.

The room burst into laughter shortly after as both friends of new and old began swapping stories, mainly centering around the twice-married couple who enjoyed the atmosphere of being among their trusted friends and knowing that despite where Troy and Gabriella had come from, what they did to fight for this moment, everything was going to be all right.


	49. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Gabriella clicked on the save button on the screen and grinned at the personal message she put on the site Selena, Iyana, and Brandi still ran. It was now changed so the names reflected Prince Troy and Princess Gabriella instead of just Troy and Princess Gabriella but the name 'Troyella' still stuck. They had made the change one month ago to the day, which was the day Gabriella and Troy were first married, the day they both considered to be their real wedding day. "I can't believe that it has already been a month…"

"Time has flown by," agreed Emma, who was sitting on a chair nearby with Selena, Iyana, and Brandi standing nearby. "I must say that I've never seen you happier either."

"I think you are glowing even more than Emma," expressed Brandi. "That says a lot since my mom says pregnant women have a certain glow."

"Apparently, so do women in love," Iyana commented. "Maybe even when girls are in 'like' mode too since Selena has a bit of a glow to her too ever since her date with Luka the other night."

Gabriella gasped, upset at herself for forgetting to ask the shy girl all about the date. "Selena! Was it everything you had imagined? Did it go well?"

Selena beamed as she nodded. "Luka was a complete gentleman. We went to see a movie and then had ice-cream, sitting there for hours just talking."

"And when she says gentleman she means boring! Luka didn't even try to kiss her on the lips!" exclaimed Iyana.

Gabriella and Emma laughed while Selena rolled her eyes at her younger sister's exasperation over the lack of a liplock. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Luka understands what I've been through and knows that I am just not up for anything really fast."

"A true benefit of being friends first before dating and a genuine sign that the boy cares for you Selena," stated Emma, reassuring the oldest teenager present that there was nothing wrong with what happened or didn't happen.

"Anyway, thank you Gabriella for posting your personal message and some personal pictures from your Hawaiian wedding. Your supporters will love them," said Brandi, excited herself for having exclusives for the growing website. "We tagged them so they are clear and people can see the details but in a way that makes it hard for anyone to take them without our knowledge without it showing where they got the picture."

"In other words, trashy magazines can't reprint them without our permission, which we will never give them, or including our tags," Iyana translated.

Gabriella just smiled at the young girls. "Well thank you, I appreciate it."

Before Iyana could say the next thing on her mind, Chris burst through the center's front doors, searching for Gabriella and grinning when he spotted her. Within seconds, Gabriella was being spun around in Chris's arms. "Ella! The parts are ours!"

Gabriella squealed, hugging Chris tighter. "Are you serious?"

"Could I really kid about this?" returned Chris, putting Gabriella down. "Not likely!"

"Congratulations you two. Leads again?" questioned Emma, waddling towards them, a protective hand on her growing belly.

"Nope," Chris simply answered, confusing the other four present.

"Then what could be so great?" pushed back Brandi.

Seeing that Chris was too excited, Gabriella decided to explain. "We didn't go for the leads because we wanted a little less chaos right now. Besides, Rodger doesn't cast the same people for his leads in back to back seasons although we definitely may try again next season. Instead for now we showed our interest in support roles, as the parents of the male lead. It's something with less stage time but we have our own pas de deux."

"Umm, great?" offered Iyana, not really seeing the excitement since they weren't leads but she made to show her support anyway by hugging both Chris and Gabriella. "So this new ballet isn't going to be something that your own life dangerously echoes, is it?"

Gabriella blinked several times looking at the younger girl. "What do you mean Iyana?"

Iyana tilted her head, wondering if Gabriella really could have missed the parallelism between the ballet and what had recently happened to the princess. "Just that in the ballet, you married a man who you didn't love thinking that the one you did love, Chris, ran away and didn't love you when he was really killed."

As her mind wrapped itself around Iyana's words, memories of Gabriella's own tears as she performed that last part of the ballet especially as Troy entered her life again assaulted her, leaving Gabriella breathless. "That's right. I remember being so scared that it would come true, that I couldn't lose Troy. I haven't thought about those thoughts or feelings though since the ballet."

Emma placed a comforting hand on Gabriella's shoulder. "Well this time life did not imitate art, and that is the good thing. You've managed to keep your royal title but most importantly are now married to the man you are in love with and everyone is alive. Raul may be on trial as we speak but I really don't see any way of him getting out of serving time after all he has done, with all the witnesses and evidence now against him."

"I think that's one of the only reasons why I feel comfortable these days besides having the heavier security team around all the time, even at a distance and having it be Paul when they need to be immediately nearby. I still have flashbacks to Riley and what happened at times, even at the most inopportune times when we are intimate, but Troy luckily understands and knows how to handle them and me when I have them now," confessed Gabriella. "Just like those flashbacks from Riley though, I think the fear for Troy's life and then my own will linger for some time but I've learned to deal."

Emma rubbed her pregnant belly absentmindedly when she said, "You are most likely right. The threats on your lives and your being raped are both traumatic and it's tough to let all that go completely over time, as you have already learned, but you've done well Gabriella, as has Selena. You both are very strong in spirit and in mindset, which helps the most in situations like this for recovery, even if it is not complete. It also helps that you have people who truly understand what you are going through and unconditionally love and care for you."

Gabriella and Selena shared a look for several moments, Selena voicing one of their silent thoughts. "I think, no I know, we both feel blessed for all of our family and friends who are always there, but especially Gabriella's husband and my own crush because in case of… rape… it's harder to be close to a guy like that. So far, they both seem to care so much for us and are so understanding. In some ways, I kind of feel bad for them."

"For Troy and Luka? Why? It's not like they were raped," returned Brandi, mystified by the older girl's words.

"They may not have been but even being friends with someone who has been can be tough. Feeling helpless like you can't do anything for them, just being able to listen, to allow the person to cry endlessly on you, I can only imagine how tough that must be, especially right after it happens," Gabriella replied, thinking back to all her memories of not only the rape but the aftermath, how many times she freaked out at the slightest provocation. "Even when you think you're strong enough, sometimes you aren't and sometimes only that one special touch or voice can give you that comfort if you are lucky enough to have that person in your life."

_Taylor managed to get in front of Gabriella before she could make it all the way down the stairs. "What is it now?" asked a frustrated Gabriella. "I just want to go downstairs. Why are you and Tessa making such a big deal out of this?"_

_Taylor looked to Tessa for help before she looked back to Gabriella and said, "Well, you may not be ready for what's down here," expressed Taylor. "It's still a, err, crime scene."_

_Gabriella paled at these words, forgetting that there would still be a mess that couldn't be cleaned up until all the investigation was done. "A crime scene," muttered Gabriella. 'Is that the terminology for what happened to me yesterday? Rape, crime scene? My God…'_

_Taylor panicked as Gabriella crumpled onto the step above where she was standing on, sobbing uncontrollably. Taylor quickly gathered Gabriella into her arms, rocking her back and forth, while Tessa ran to answer the door after the doorbell rang at the same time. She peeked through the peephole and was relieved to see Troy and Chad on the other side._

_"Thank God Troy, she needs you," greeted Tessa, grabbing Troy's right arm and dragging him inside to the bottom of the stairs, not even acknowledging Chad._

_Troy immediately rushed over to sit on the other side of Gabriella on the step, carefully taking her sobbing body from Taylor, who also looked relieved to see the teenage boy. "Shh, it's going to be all right Brie, I'm right here," soothed Troy, closing his eyes against the emotions that surfaced again, the same ones he felt every time he had held her like this yesterday at the hospital. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you again, I promise, I promise on my life."_

_"Troy, I'm so scared," confessed Gabriella, crying more into Troy's neck, not caring she was letting her emotions win again. "I'm so, so scared."_

_Chad, Taylor, and Tessa watched the couple from the bottom of the stairs while Stephen and Annette watched from the top, all five realizing how much Gabriella truly was really damaged and torn apart by what happened in this very house less than twenty-four hours ago, despite Gabriella's protests otherwise. What was clear to them too was how Troy was the soothing balm that Gabriella needed the most at this time, the way that he could comfort her and make her feel safe again on a completely different level than anyone else could, even Annette, who had always been able to be there for Gabriella before._

_Before Gabriella began to fall asleep some time after her last tears were spilled, still wrapped in Troy's arms on the stairs, she heard the four words she needed to hear to have the first almost peaceful sleep she had in the past day: "I love you Brie."_

Emma heard the catch in Gabriella's voice and recognized that Gabriella really was reflecting on her own history, years ago when Gabriella's struggle was more than real and had threatened to swallow Gabriella alive. 'She's right though. If not for Troy, I don't know if she would have made it as well as she did. Gabriella had all the support and love from her parents and her best friends but for some reason, like everything else, that bond she shares with Troy was her lifeline and her strength, just as it has proven to be these days.'

Iyana only nodded her head in agreement with both Selena and Gabriella, along with Emma. Memories of hearing Selena scream in her sleep all those nights after and still occasionally sent shivers down the younger girl's spine, grateful that it had been seldom these days. "It is tough to stand by and just watch, feeling helpless, but it feels that much better when you help that person get stronger and see her true value and beauty once again. Thank you Gabriella and you too Emma for helping Selena so much. I really was worried about her before you both came into our lives."

"But you helped me too Iyana, a lot, more than Mother or Father could have," added Selena, happily hugging her sister who threw her arms around Selena's waist.

Gabriella just smiled back, enjoying the moment, her eyes flickering to Chris's, who seemed content to just be in the background, enjoying this special moment. "I think everyone who is in a person's life is a true blessing no matter the relation as we each bring a different something to each other's lives, even the hardships that teach us things."

This made Chris chuckle. "Better run for cover girls. Ella is getting not only sentimental but philosophical."

"Whatever Christopher! Just because I actually use my brain when I talk," teased Gabriella, squealing as Chris made a dive for her, tickling her sides before she managed to run away, running around the center a few times before finally tiring her dance partner out just before Gabriella surrendered.

While catching her breath, Gabriella glanced down at her watch and grimaced as she realized she was going to be late. She headed back to where the three teenagers were laughing at her and Chris with Emma just smiling, rolling her eyes as Chris dragged himself over and plopped down on an overstuffed chair. "Ella… never… make me… chase… you… again."

"Geez Chris, I think we need to start training again if that little run did you in this badly. How are we going to keep up with the leads with you acting all senior citizen on me after just a short run?" joked Gabriella, gathering up her stuff before she slung her bag over her shoulder. "What do you say to putting runs back on the schedule starting tomorrow morning?"

Chris let out a loud groan that caused Brandi, Iyana, Selena, and even Emma to laugh again. "TORTURER! Why don't you just put me in the torture chamber?"

Gabriella scoffed. "Is running with me that bad? Still, I think it can be arranged if you want, but I think some nice running for a few miles to start isn't that bad to prefer the dungeon especially with all the rats and spiders and stuff down there."

"Eww," let out Iyana and Brandi both, scrunching up their noses.

"Fine, 6 AM it is. The stuff I do for you," complained Chris, groaning at the thought of being up before sunset.

"You'll thank me when you aren't dying out there before the end of the first pas de deux," Gabriella answered. "Well, I have to run. Running late already actually."

Emma just gave Gabriella a knowing look as they hugged before Gabriella said good-bye to the girls and then Chris, who walked her out, both surprised to see only Martin and Henry waiting for Gabriella outside of the teen center. She waved at them and smiled at their cameras before they both lowered them. "Where's the crazy mass that I don't miss at all?"

Martin laughed. "The entourage of paparazzi you mean? All at the courthouse where Raul's trial is going on. Guess you're stuck with us."

"Yeah, sorry to disappoint," joked Henry, both he and Martin well aware of how uncomfortable Gabriella got around the throngs of photographers and videographers that had been around her still. "Did you get that portrait from your first wedding Martin and I left for you at the palace? We didn't want to risk giving it to you in front of the paparazzi."

"You talk like you aren't one of them," Chris teased, getting a hard slap from Gabriella on the chest for it. "Hey! I was totally joking and they know it."

"That's just insulting," said Gabriella before turning her attention back on Martin and Henry. "I did get it and Troy and I love it. Between the portrait of us with all of our friends that you took Henry and the one that Martin took of us, both sets of parents, and my grandparents, we honestly thought those would be the best pictures from our wedding but you proved us wrong. Who took the beautiful one that was delivered this morning of just me and Troy?"

Martin blushed, showing that he was the one. "It was me, but Henry and I really spent time flipping through all the pictures we both took choosing the right one. You and your family paid for our services and the pictures and albums you wanted but we wanted to give you and Prince Troy a gift on your one month anniversary from both us and our families. The least we can do for all the honor you and your family have given us."

Gabriella smiled as she hugged first Martin and then Henry. "Well we really appreciate you both and the thoughtfulness of the portrait. I'll make sure it gets hung up in our sitting room in our suite and I will for sure always think of you both and your families when I see it. Thank you."

When Gabriella's cell phone rang, Gabriella gave both men an apologetic look before answering, cringing as she realized she was even more late at picking up the cookie and fruit arrangement she had ordered last week for today. "That was the place I'm picking Troy's surprise from. I better get going. Thank you both again so much."

With that, Chris and Gabriella left Martin and Henry, who left to go on their own individual assignments, while Chris walked Gabriella safely to her car, saluting one of the security team members he saw lurking nearby after Gabriella got in before Chris headed back inside to help setting up some things for Claudia.

* * *

Tomas and Troy finished running the team's last set of suicides at the same time, ahead of the rest of the team, both panting as they went to get their water bottles nearby before drinking deeply but not too much. Finding his towel in his gym bag, Troy wiped his face with it and his neck before dropping it on top of his bag. He jerked his head to the right and back to fling some of his sweaty locks off his forehead before he went back to the sidelines to cheer on some of his teammates who were still doing suicides. Troy was soon joined by Tomas and some of the faster runners, keeping it up until the last person was over the line, hearing the whistle get blown by Roberto, who was grinning at his team now gathered on the side.

"Team's best time for suicides. I'm impressed," Roberto remarked, giving them each a meaningful look. "There's a reason why the Knights have the best record in the Euroleague and it has nothing to do with me, the head coach, but each of you. You really put your heart, mind, and energy into this and…"

Roberto's speech though was soon interrupted as there were collective gasps from the men on the team, causing Troy and Tomas to look at them puzzled, following their gaze to the door in the opposite corner, a grin growing on Troy's face as he spied the source of the commotion. "Coach?"

"Go," replied Roberto with a smile, knowing better than to try to keep Troy away from his wife.

Troy didn't have to be told twice. He sprinted across the gym, ignoring the obnoxious yells directed at him from his teammates before stopping in front of Gabriella, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her deeply, mindful not to knock the arrangement of cookies and fresh fruit, some dipped in what looked like chocolate, out of her hands. "Hi Brie."

"Hi Wildcat," answered Gabriella, giggling as she saw some of the basketball players Troy played with making not so G rated gestures behind Troy's back when he wasn't looking their way, easy to do as Troy only had eyes for Gabriella at the moment. "Happy one month anniversary!"

"Aww, these are in celebration of it? That's so sweet," commented Troy, using his right hand to take the arrangement from his wife. "You know though the guys are going to gobble this up before I can get it out of here."

Gabriella nodded. "I figured as much. You have more surprises later."

"Ah, just a distraction huh? Very nice," Troy replied, kissing Gabriella on the forehead.

Tomas enjoyed watching Gabriella and Troy talk quietly with each other, their body language conveying exactly how close they were now, even more so than before they were married, and it meant a lot that Tomas had the honor of seeing a lot of it happen in the past few months. 'Sure it's not the history that someone like Chad has but they still have gone through some major milestones since Troy and I have been friends.'

"God he's a fucking lucky bastard," murmured a teammate nearby. "Flexible contract and also being married to that hot body? Damn!"

"Bet she's amazing in bed. I've had a crush on her since I got to Copanvy a few years ago," admitted another.

"You and everyone else! Damn Bolton for being the perfect guy for her. I could have been him!" exclaimed another teammate.

Roberto rolled his eyes as he heard all this. "You wish Smith! Princess Gabriella has better taste than you. As for Troy's flexible contract, he has the same type as you do, even being a codified prince now. He's still required to be at all practices and at all games."

"Not to mention he plays for the fun of it and not the money. Do you really think he needs the money from playing in the Euroleague now? We're just lucky his royal family is allowing him to continue," volunteered Tomas, smirking as he still saw the looks of jealousy on most of the other men's faces. "Sure he is married to a beautiful woman but Troy isn't without merit either."

"Tomas is right. I think Troy has earned a lot of what he has now, both professionally and also with Princess Gabriella. It's not like she would have chosen the guy if he wasn't worthy. If you gave any credit to anything out there written about their past, it sounds like a lot happened between them," added another teammate, Richard Conrad, who had recently begun to hang out with Tomas and Troy outside of practices, games, and team events and who seemed pretty genuine as far as being a friend to the both of them.

"KISS UP!" called out a few teammates before the group burst into laughter, quieting as Troy walked back over to them with his arm still wrapped around Gabriella's waist.

Troy instantly felt the undercurrent of what was going on and shook his head. "If all the teasing is done, I thought I'd offer this basket Brie brought for me to share with all you but not until after practice. Coach will kill us for being stupid enough to scarf all this down only to cramp up later in practice."

Roberto gave Troy an approving smile. "Couldn't have said that better myself. Nice to see you as always Princess Gabriella."

"Gabriella, please, and thank you," answered Gabriella, returning the coach's smile before she hugged Tomas in greeting, feeling the several pairs of eyes on her body as she did that. "How many of them are staring?"

Tomas looked around after Gabriella's whispered question and glared at the others, making some of them look away in guilt, especially as Troy looked at them too. "Not many now. Troy took care of them without having to lift a finger."

Gabriella giggled as she pulled away, turning around to face the rest of the team. "You all have been doing phenomenal. I just have to say that from myself and my family. We always enjoy watching the team play."

Troy smirked as he saw blushes appear on some of the cheeks of the men who had previously been checking out his wife. "Coach, is it okay if Gabriella stays for the rest of practice?"

Roberto thought about it for a few moments before agreeing. "I don't see why not. She is after all at every one of our games. This won't be much different since it's scrimmage time. Troy and Richard, go pick your teams."

With a nod, Troy quickly gathered Gabriella in his arms, kissing her tenderly on the lips before running off to do as the coach ordered. Gabriella and Roberto talked while the team was dividing up but Gabriella was pretty much left on her own for the rest of the practice, free to watch how the team interacted when playing against each other, knowing how to anticipate each other's moves more so than against real opponents of other teams. Still though, each player shined with their skills, making it obvious to even Gabriella, who wasn't as into basketball as Chris or her father despite her husband being a fanatic about the sport, how talented the entire team was.

Admittedly, Gabriella's eyes often followed one particular player whose dazzling cerulean eyes met hers from time to time before focusing on the game at hand again. She even laughed a few times as she heard Troy being called "Prince Troy" in mocking and joking voices by his teammates who were temporarily his opponents, thinking back to the first day of practice Troy had with the Knights after their wedding. Gabriella recalled the frustration Troy had over everyone calling him prince and treating him differently but Gabriella had reassured him that it would all work out once they were used to him being royalty and realized that Troy wasn't any different just because he had a title in front of his first name.

Of course Gabriella had been right and a week later, Troy was in high spirits again, having come to terms with the teasing and grateful that things became normal again on the basketball court, even if there were more photographers around. Gabriella had secretly been keeping tabs on the situation too via Tomas, who was happy to keep her updated, especially telling her that it seemed that most of the jealousy had run its course through the teammates and was now over, except for times like today clearly.

When Roberto blew his whistle for the last time, Troy collapsed on the bench next to Gabriella and leaned his sweaty body against her side making Gabriella scrunch her face up. "Troy! You're all sweaty!"

"You didn't seem to mind last night," teased Troy, his voice quiet and husky while he winked at her.

Gabriella shoved his shoulder, feeling the sweat cling to her palm. "Ugh, you have been playing with dirty minds today all right. Go get dressed so we can get out of here."

Chuckling, Troy did as he was told, kissing Gabriella on the tip of her nose before he went to gather his stuff, change, and then follow Gabriella back to the palace.

After both got cleaned up and dressed, Gabriella and Troy went horseback riding on the palace grounds and then veered off them, Gabriella just following Troy's lead. A while after the horses had started a climb up the side of a hill, Troy pulled his horse and Gabriella's to a stop, sliding off before helping Gabriella down, allowing his hands to linger on Gabriella's sides, both of their eyes sparking with the familiar desire they always had around each other these days. Instead of giving in to his urge to abort his plan in favor of following his natural instinct, Troy kissed Gabriella lightly on her closed eyelids and then on her forehead before getting to work at tying the horses up, grabbing the supplies he had snuck into his saddlebags.

Gabriella watched as Troy spread out an oversized blue and white blanket on the ground nearby before he set out what looked like food, a few candles and a lantern along with a portable DVD player. The backdrop of the slowly setting sun with Troy now slowly walking toward her with his earth shattering grin took Gabriella's breath away, smiling into the tender kiss they shared before Troy took her hands in his before leading her toward the blanket.

Troy first had Gabriella sit down before he sat down next to her, careful not to crush any of the items he had smuggled along. He pulled out a book of matches and lit the candles, knowing that they would be draped in darkness soon enough as the sun continued to set. "We have our special sundaes waiting back at the palace, which I couldn't smuggle and not have melt all over the saddlebags, but I thought we'd have a special and quirky meal to celebrate our first month of being married."

Gabriella's lips curled upwards as she thought of the very sundae they had created on whim back in high school that had just stuck for them. "I'm sure whatever you have ready for dinner is wonderful."

"We'll see about that," replied Troy, working first on popping the cork of the champagne bottle before pouring them each a glass, having bottles of water nearby too as he knew Gabriella wasn't a real drinker. "Happy Anniversary Gabriella. To our first month as husband and wife and many more to come. I love you."

"I love you too and happy one month," answered Gabriella, clinking her raised glass against his own before they both took sips. "This was very sweet Troy."

Troy shrugged. "Never enough to spoil you though," he teased. "So we have appetizers in mini peanut butter and grape jelly sandwiches cut in heart shapes. Don't laugh, Pip made me let her help and cut them with a cookie cutter before I realized what she was doing. For the main course, we have cold pasta with blackened chicken, and then for our dessert here, we have chocolate covered strawberries."

"Mmm, sounds divine," Gabriella returned, smiling more at all the thought Troy had put into this. "Some of my favorite dishes and yours. However did you know?"

"Gee, I don't know," countered Troy, happily meeting Gabriella's lips in another soft kiss that gave way to something more before they pulled back as Troy's stomach growled. "Guess we better eat."

Gabriella only laughed, taking a bite of her first heart shaped PB&J sandwich, enjoying the peacefulness all around them as they continued to eat and share a nice, easy conversation. When both were done with the pasta and chicken, Troy got up to tuck away all the dishes and glasses they had used, settling back down on the blanket but this time behind Gabriella, sliding his legs on either side of her body, keeping his knees bent while he brought her back to his chest. Gabriella happily snuggled into his embrace, staring out at the now dark sky, savoring the feeling of being in Troy's arms and staring up at the twinkling stars.

After a while, Troy decided it was time to play the DVD that Tessa and Taylor had sent to his attention, instructing him to watch only with Gabriella on their one month. He almost chuckled as he remembered reading the threat Tessa made in her P.S. at the end of the note but smothered it as he reached over for a chocolate covered strawberry and fed it to Gabriella, leaning forward and to the side to capture here lips with his for the briefest of moments, enjoying the taste of the fresh strawberries on her lips mixed with the sweetness of the chocolate. Next, Troy went after the portable DVD player and snagged it, bringing it back to rest in his hands in front of Gabriella.

"Troy, maybe we can watch whatever that is laying down?" asked Gabriella, thinking how uncomfortable Troy may get holding that little player up for an extended amount of time. "I don't know how long the DVD is that you want us to watch is, I'm sure it's great, but I don't want you getting pained by holding your arms out too long."

Troy smiled at her genuine concern. "Sounds good to me. Gives me a reason to lay down with you anyway."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as they shifted positions, moving the remaining chocolate covered strawberries off to the side before they both laid down on their stomachs, Troy putting the portable player in front of them. Troy placed his left arm over Gabriella's back, curling his hand around Gabriella's side under her top, feeling the sparks that always went off whenever their skin touched each other.

"So what is this?" questioned Gabriella as Troy used his right hand to turn on the player and hit play.

"Something from Tessa and Taylor. Beyond that, I don't know," replied Troy honestly, settling down as soft music started playing once the DVD got to the main menu with a picture of Troy and Gabriella from Taylor and Chad's wedding as the background.

Both got their suspicions of what it was but had it confirmed moments later when a video clip started playing with Tessa, Taylor, Chad, Chucky, Sharpay, Ryan, Amy, Kelsi, Martha, Jason, and Zeke all gathered together on what looked like the same beach Gabriella and Troy had gotten married on.

"Bet you're surprised!" called out Zeke with a grin.

"And if you aren't, you've been spying on us," accused Sharpay with her signature narrowed brown eyes.

"But most likely you are because this is a project that Taylor and Tessa started long ago," added Martha.

"A project they kept secret until this trip out here to Hawaii to see you two lovebirds finally get married!" exclaimed Amy with a grin. "Good job by the way little cousin. Gabriella is so a keeper."

Troy chuckled while Gabriella giggled a little at this.

"Troy and Gabriella, you've gone through quite a lot. A lot we have seen but we're sure there's even more," stated Ryan, looking right into the camera.

"You had a lot of ups and downs, separation by time and distance, but you have prevailed and yesterday, your wedding day, is only one example of the wonderful things that can happen when one puts their heart and mind into something," stated Kelsi, a dreamy smile on her face.

Jason was up next. "I've always been the slowest of this group but it didn't take me long to realize Troy that you were completely taken by this wonderful girl you met over winter break, despite her going to a rival school."

"And Gaby, it didn't take me long either to know that the silly boy you were stuck on who you had met in Colorado before your move to Albuquerque and then freaked out over when I called his cell phone at the mall that day was the one for you," admitted Tessa.

"You have been an inspiration to all of us and a blessing in our lives," added Chucky.

Chad chuckled before he said, "Gabs and Troy, what we are all trying to say is Happy One Month Anniversary, even though we are making this the day after you got married. We haven't seen any sign of you today, which I guess is natural considering it is your honeymoon and you're probably… OWW!"

Both Troy and Gabriella burst out into laughter as Taylor and Sharpay both smacked Chad, immediately shutting him up. Taylor took over the conclusion from there. "What my darling husband was trying to say was Happy Anniversary, even if it is a month. We all know that you will celebrate many more years together and other milestones together including one day ruling Copanvy together. Enjoy these clips and pictures that Tessa and I put together for you. The original plan in high school was to give this to you as a wedding gift, yes we always knew you'd make it one way or another, and it was admittedly stalled during the years between then and now but we revived it and made it even better. We even put the finishing touches after today for you since we had zero notice that yesterday was your wedding but we forgive you. We love you both and be happy today!"

There was a loud shout of "Aloha!" from the group before their images faded as a love ballad came on, starting the photo slideshow of pictures of Troy and Gabriella together and apart with their friends during their high school years. There were pictures of Gabriella on Troy's back, of them snuggled together studying, Gabriella and Troy sharing their favorite shared sundae, and even a few of the night Gabriella had to be dressed up in toilet paper. Both gasped though as the photos faded out with the music to give way to a shakily shot video of Troy singing "This I Promise You" by N'Sync to Gabriella out on the back patio of the mansion as he slipped the promise ring on her finger.

"How did they get that?" wondered Gabriella.

Troy just shook his head while he grinned. "This is Tessa and Taylor we are talking about. Who knows."

Gabriella only let out a little laugh before her attention was focused again on the screen that gave way to pictures of Troy and Gabriella more recently, from the festivities surrounding Taylor and Chad's wedding, images of them together at various places around Copanvy including the teen center, and some from their time back in Albuquerque. When the clip of Troy's proposal aired, Gabriella had to blink back tears of happiness as she relived that night, hearing Troy's voice singing Nick Lachey's "Fall In Love Again" before he got down on one knee and proposed. Her eyes flashed to the ring now properly on her left hand with the wedding band in front of it, knowing Troy too was living in the memory too as she felt his lips in her hair while his hand squeezed her side.

The next sets of pictures centered around their wedding day in Hawaii, followed by a video of the ceremony and some of the reception including both Tessa's and Chad's speeches. The last ten minutes were dedicated to pictures of the wedding in Copanvy with some short footage of them getting ready respectively and ending with pictures of Troy and Gabriella together, panning from high school to the most recent picture that Taylor and Tessa could get their hands on when they finished the DVD, picking out what looked like favorites.

When the screen returned back to the root menu, Troy wordlessly gathered Gabriella into his arms as he rolled onto his back, mindful of the candles nearby. They laid there together, both living in their memories of the past with the stars twinkling above them, Troy's hand playing with Gabriella's curls while Gabriella contentedly listened to Troy's breathing and his constant heartbeat.

"That was so beautiful," murmured Gabriella finally, breaking the comfortable silence.

"It was. We'll have to make sure to thank them tomorrow," agreed Troy. "That was a lot of work, especially way back in high school when even you and I weren't sure what to make of our relationship."

Gabriella nodded. "They may have been protective of me but those two especially always had faith in you and me. The DVD really was so sweet and so thought out. I still can't believe they caught some of that, especially the night of the promise ring."

"They even caught my shaking voice singing that night," chuckled Troy, thinking back to how nervous he had been then, comparing it to his nerves the night he proposed.

"Was it? I didn't even notice. I think I was and am still just so moved that you chose to sing to me and to give me that promise ring that night. You lived up to your promise in the end too," stated Gabriella, pushing herself up a little to look Troy in the eyes. "I've always loved you Wildcat but I really mean it when I say I'm heads over heels in love with you today and forever Troy. Nothing can ever change that."

"And nothing can ever change how I feel about you, how much I am in love with you Gabriella," vowed Troy, brushing back some of the hair that spilled over Gabriella's shoulders. "I love you Brie with every beat of my heart."

They smiled at each other before they shared in a loving set of kisses before settling back down to enjoy this wonderful moment in their lives, one of the best yet, at least so far.


	50. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places created by the High School Musical franchise or by Disney nor the songs used in this story by various artists._

Epilogue

_Two years later…_

Gabriella gasped as she opened her second baby shower card to see a printed out picture of two beige colored sleigh cribs that could be converted to toddler beds once the babies were old enough. "Mom Bolton you didn't have to!"

Lucille grinned at Gabriella and went over to her daughter-in-law to give her a hug. "Of course I had to! Your parents and grandparents aren't the only ones who are allowed to spoil you Gabriella. After two years of being married to Troy and having us as in-laws, you would think you would know this by now."

"Troy told you which ones I had fallen in love with didn't he?" asked Gabriella, placing her left hand that no longer had her wedding and engagement rings due to the swelling on her very big stomach, smiling as she felt one of the twins kicking. "They are excited already."

"Perhaps he did but that's also why you haven't been allowed to see the nursery yet. I suspect Jack and my presents aren't the only ones snuck in there without you knowing," answered Lucille, grinning as she felt the little kick again after Gabriella placed her hand there. "They sure are strong. I admire you both for not wanting to know their genders. I was more than anxious to know Troy's when I was pregnant with him."

Gabriella shrugged. "We figured that we wanted to be surprised and liked neutral colors for now anyway for all the decoration."

"Well I for one can tell you that you will love what Troy has done in that nursery. I'm actually very impressed that he has done it all on his own without help from the designers we offered him. Nope, it's been just him with Chris, Tomas, and Paul occasionally in there. He hasn't even allowed Stephen to help," remarked Lauren, meaning every word. "Perhaps Troy has found another unknown talent besides singing."

Sharpay smirked. "Interior designer Troy… I can see it now!"

Tessa laughed along with her. "God that image is so funny! I'm actually a bit worried that he's decorated the entire room in all basketball related stuff."

"Hello? Gabriella's grandmother just told her she would love it. How could it be all basketball decorated? This is Troy we are talking about here, not Chad who I wouldn't put that past when our time comes," stated Taylor, shaking her head at the other women who were present to represent Gabriella's friends from Albuquerque even though Tessa was now a citizen of Copanvy and living with Chris, her fiancé.

"Still waiting until your career is a bit more settled then Taylor?" asked Annette from where she was sitting next to her daughter.

"Yes, I want to not be too old but still have time to settle in after my residency is done. I don't exactly want to bring the baby into a world where there is too much chaos and uncertainty, especially if I'm not around to care for him or her as much as I should," returned Taylor, handing Gabriella a wrapped box next to unwrap.

"Heaven help you if you leave the baby all alone for just one day with Chad. He's liable to put the defenseless baby in the washing machine to give it a bath," joked Tessa, getting an immediate glare from Gabriella. "What?"

"Tessa, be nice to the poor guy! After all these years, I would think you'd give him a break. You act like he's a complete idiot all the time," chastised Gabriella. "Chad really isn't that bad. Perhaps accident prone and more oblivious at times than others but he's got an amazing heart and is very smart where it matters."

Taylor beamed at Gabriella in thanks of her support while Tessa rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'm sorry Taylor for always teasing the poor guy. Guess I go after the most vulnerable and easy targets and it's been a long time since I could joke about him since I hardly see you and Pay since I moved a year and a half ago."

"And whose fault is that?" asked Sharpay, giving Tessa her own look. "Planes go both ways you know."

Before another argument could arise, Amy decided to step in from where she was sitting next to Lucille, who had sat back down. "Gaby, why don't you open that present in your hands? That's from Selena, Iyana, and Brandi according to the card."

As Amy placed the card down on the table next to her, Taylor wrote down the three names while Gabriella opened the box. "How are those three anyway? I haven't heard you talking about them lately."

"That would be because I haven't been able to go to the teen center lately. My doctor told me that I can't be on my feet too long, which is why we are having this shower here in Troy's and my sitting room instead of somewhere else in the palace at least. Selena and Iyana visited though the other day and they both seemed to be in good spirits," answered Gabriella, opening the lid of the box to reveal two musical mobiles that Gabriella had also eyed, several white and fluffy looking clouds attached by strings with a single sun hanging in the middle. A smile graced her lips as she took one out and held it up, winding up the musical key on the side and listening to the tinkling music as the clouds began to move.

"That's precious Gabriella," commented Amy, happy seeing Gabriella look so content with the latest gift she opened.

Twenty-five minutes later, everyone who hadn't seen the nursery had a guess as to what it was probably centered around as there were pictures and actual items now surrounding Gabriella with clouds and yellow suns on everything minus the unisex clothing that had been given and the stuffed animals. There was also a large amount of diaper packages nearby, which Sharpay joked were reserved only for Troy since Gabriella had to carry the babies with no real help from him.

Gabriella felt touched that she had been given everything and more that she had hoped to have in the new nursery, even two matching glider cradles from Sharpay and Ryan that would be used for the first few months of the babies' lives while they stayed in Troy and Gabriella's bedroom. Lauren had brought in several candidates before Troy and Gabriella to pick a wet nurse and a nanny from but they had decided in the end that they wanted to be the ones to care for their babies in all respects, relenting in choosing a nanny who would help them after Lauren and Edward both insisted it was necessary.

After waiting for Lucille, Annette, and Lauren to return from adding the newest additions to the nursery, Taylor and Emma helped Gabriella up and walked with her into the hallway to the next set of doors down the hall from Troy's and Gabriella's suite.

"Are you ready for this Gabriella?" asked Emma, concentrating on the very pregnant woman between her and Taylor, barely recognizing the camera that Tessa now had in her hands, filming every second of Gabriella's walking down the hall to the new nursery. "Even though Troy isn't here, he wanted you to be shown this today as his own present to you for your children."

"Maybe we should have waited until after basketball season to hold this shower," remarked Taylor, feeling bad for robbing Troy of the chance to be here in person to see Gabriella's reaction live instead of via footage Tessa was now shooting.

Sharpay scoffed. "Like we knew that the Knights were going to make it to the semi-finals and then eventually the finals way back when we planned this. We couldn't have had this any later because Taylor said Gabriella could start going into labor as early as next weekend. Don't get me wrong, it was great seeing Troy and Chris and the other Louvis Knights win the title last night via the television but I think Gabriella's pregnancy takes precedence."

"Chris would argue with that but I agree," stated Tessa, making sure to keep the camera trained on Gabriella waddling down the hall until she stopped in front of the double doors. "Hang on, I have to get in front of you or I'll face a very pissed off prince later today for missing this."

"So the day has finally come when Tessa is afraid of Troy. Never thought I'd see it," laughed Sharpay, dropping behind Gabriella to where Amy was standing with Annette, Lucille, and Lauren behind them.

Taylor waited until Tessa slipped inside the closed doors, keeping it mostly closed after she was in, before she and Emma moved forward with Gabriella, Taylor and Emma both opening a door each and throwing it open to the new nursery.

Instead of a suite, the nursery was made up of only one room with a bathroom off to the right but the one room was more than enough space for everything put in their places with ample area for the next generation of Copanvy royalty to play in when they got older.

Gabriella's vision got blurry as she took in the transformed room that used to be just a hardwood floor with white walls but now looked so much brighter thanks to all the work Troy had done to get this ready. From the light blue painted arched ceilings with white clouds sponged on it with one large sun painted in the middle to the dark green carpet on the floors that represented grass with a few white area rugs with large sun patterns on them spread out throughout the room, Gabriella saw the room she and Troy had envisioned together but so much more. On the walls there were blades of grass on the bottom quarter while the rest were dedicated to butterflies and dragonflies with the occasional sunflowers as well. The arched ceiling in this room started about six feet from the ground, which gave the room a real feel of being outside.

Spying a set of rocking chairs next to the windows that had almost the same view as Gabriella and Troy's bedroom, Gabriella walked over and sat down, completely in awe of the room as she continued to look around, knowing she was probably looking pretty stupid with such a wide grin on her face but she couldn't control it. Every detail that was in this room was done for her and for their children by the loving hands of her husband, the man she had faced several times living without but being eternally grateful he was present in her life in every way possible. Off to the side of the room stood the two sleigh cribs that Lucille and Jack had given them, the bedding with the suns already placed in both with the matching mobiles hanging and the pillows in place. There were also yellow and blue chairs set up nearby with sets of beige changing tables and armoires on the other side of the room.

"This is… this is just so amazing," murmured Gabriella, absently rubbing her stomach as she continued looking around the room.

Sharpay let out a low whistle. "I think I have underestimated Troy. He really did a phenomenal job in here. For as long as I've known him, I never would have guessed that he could paint or draw like this."

"I've seen sketches from when we were a lot younger but back then, Troy was doing stick figures. Wonder when this talent emerged," Amy said, herself amazed at what her younger cousin had accomplished.

"See Tessa? You can't be giving Troy a hard time after this. It's simply phenomenal," Taylor commented, shooting a look at the woman behind the camera that was still focused on Gabriella.

Tessa shrugged as she decided to pan around the room, catching all the details she could. "I'll give him that he did a really great job with this room but I'm sure soon enough he'll give me another reason to tease him. It never fails, just like with Chris and Chad."

Lucille laughed as she heard this. "I'm beginning to understand this unique dynamic you have with my son now Tessa."

Tessa just smiled sweetly at Troy's mom before focusing back on Gabriella, who currently had her face pinched together, looking like she was in pain. Emma too noticed and was by Gabriella's side in an instant. "Gabriella, are you okay?"

Gabriella dragged in a deep, ragged breath through her mouth and let it slowly out, opening her eyes to see Emma kneeling in front of her, worry in her eyes. "What does it feel like when you go into labor?"

"Trust me, you'll know it," answered Emma, thinking briefly to her own time of giving birth about a year and a half or more ago to Stuart Walter Westmore, her beautiful son with Paul.

After remaining silent for a few more moments, Gabriella pushed herself out of the chair and almost made it back to the double doors when she stopped in pain again, Annette and Lucille this time quick to be by her side. "Come on sweetie, we better get you back to your bed to lay down."

Gabriella only nodded, seeing the sympathetic look Lauren was giving her granddaughter then, accepting her mother-in-law's help with her own mother's while her grandmother led the way back to the suite. It was halfway there that Gabriella froze as she felt a warm liquid trickling down her legs. "Mom?"

Annette snapped her head back to the side to look at Gabriella, knowing it was definitely only a matter of hours before her grandchildren would be born when she saw the pained look on Gabriella's face as she looked down at herself. When Annette followed the direction of her daughter's gaze, she saw the growing wet area on Gabriella's dress as well as now on floor directly below her. "Shh, it'll be okay Gabriella. We'll get your doctor here in no time. Emma, call Paul please and let him know so he can tell Troy and then Stephen and Edward, who are with him too traveling back from Germany. They need to get here ASAP! Taylor, please call her doctor. I think you have her number from when you spoke with her the other day."

Both Taylor and Emma quickly went to work making their assigned phone calls while watching Gabriella get carried by two security team members who were around into Gabriella and Troy's suite and into the bedroom with Tessa shooting every single second.

* * *

"Dude, remind me why you were so worried about becoming royalty when you married Gabs again. This traveling in a private jet, living in a palace, having people do whatever you say thing is fucking awesome!" exclaimed Chad as he sat down one final time before the jet started its decent.

Just then, a flight attendant named Cathy walked by, giving Chad a nice smile before winking at Chucky, who grinned back at her.

Troy and Ryan both saw this and grinned themselves as Troy said, "I usually don't fly on the jet for games but since the rest of the team was staying to explore the city more and celebrate, I took the jet with the in-laws and you guys so I could make it back to Brie as soon as I could. It's not all fun and games though Chad."

Chris chuckled. "I can confirm that too. I've seen some of the paperwork he has started to do and been at some of the meetings and events he has to attend. Dry as anything. Couldn't pay me enough to do all that!"

"Gee, thanks Christopher," Troy replied, looking out the window and feeling relieved when he finally saw Copanvy come into sight.

"Well this has to be a remarkable month for you though Troy. First the Euroleague title for the second time in three years, and then the eventual birth of the twins," Chucky stated, gaining Troy's attention again. "A lot of great things are going on in your life now buddy."

"Yes, our young prince has quite a lot going on," agreed Edward from his seat in the back, across from Stephen. "That activity will surely increase after the birth of the twins as well as when Lauren and I step down from the throne at the end of this year to give Stephen and Annette the crown. This of course makes Gabriella and Troy officially next in line, which means they get to carry on the duties Stephen and Annette do now in addition to being new parents."

"I still say having a third in line is no reason to have to relinquish the crown Father," Stephen argued. "Mother and you have so many more years ahead of you."

Edward shrugged as he met his son's gaze. "Exactly! We have more years ahead of us and we don't have to but I think your mother and I want to have some relief from everything, a retirement of sorts. We'd rather be here to also make sure you and Annette adjust well to being King and Queen instead of us just giving you the royal crown via our deaths with no guidance from us whatsoever."

"Makes sense," remarked Ryan, low enough only so Chucky, who was sitting across from him, could hear him.

As Edward and Stephen continued to discuss the matter at hand, Chad drew something quick on a napkin, balled it up, and threw it at Troy, hitting the other man softly on the face as Troy was gazing out the window again, an anxious look now on his face as they got closer to landing.

Troy glared at his best friend before opening the napkin to reveal a stick figure named "King Troy" with a crown on its head and a basketball in its right hand. He just rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the window, finally seeing the palace, frowning as he became increasingly more worried for no apparent reason. That feeling remained with Troy until they landed and taxied off the runway too.

When he descended the steps of the jet after Edward and Stephen with the rest of the guys behind him, Troy's anxiety increased tenfold when he saw Paul quickly moving to meet them, his own face revealing urgency and stress. "Paul, is Gabriella okay?" Troy called out.

"Yes and no. Your majesties, Gabriella is currently in labor and has been for several hours now. Taylor has told Emma that Gabriella has chosen to have a natural birth with no drugs but the dilation process is going much more slowly than expected," explained Paul, meeting each man's gaze, lingering on Troy last. "She has just started begging to see you Troy."

The sudden freezing feeling Troy had experienced moments before at Paul's words vanished as deep concern for Gabriella and her well being as well as that of their children overcame it, pushing Troy into a full on run toward the nearest tinted SUV. "Come on then! Let's go! Gabriella needs me!"

Troy said nothing during the entire drive to the palace, not even moving to crack a knuckle or rub the back of his neck, which he usually did when he was nervous. Instead, he gazed out of the tinted windows as he watched the streets of Louvis pass by quickly, thinking of his last call with Gabriella just last night, hearing her sweet voice congratulating him and his team on the win and wishing she had been there with him in person instead of only watching the game on TV. Troy would have chuckled under different circumstances as he recalled the way Gabriella swore at the doctor for banning her from planes let alone moving around much outside of the suite for the past week. Every moment Troy had before he and the team left for their last game of the post-season with Edward and Stephen in attendance along with Troy's best and close guy friends, Troy had done his best to make sure Gabriella was as comfortable as possible, entertaining her and distracting her from being so confined, which was rather easy as Gabriella mainly wanted to just be held by him, something Troy was more than happy to do.

Before the SUV fully stopped, Troy was already out and sprinting up the steps of the palace before darting inside, pausing only for a moment halfway down the hall from their suite when he heard a loud scream, grimacing in pain, not of his own but what he could only imagine what Gabriella was going through especially with no medicine to dull the pain. Without a glance to the people in the other rooms he passed in the suite, Troy zeroed in on the bedroom and opened the doors to reveal an image that caused him to lose all color in his face and his entire body. "Brie?"

"Troy?" Gabriella croaked out, currently sitting with her legs bent in front of her, with her back against a stack of pillows being supported by the bed's headboard, Annette holding her left hand while Taylor was there on her right. Emma was busy wiping Gabriella's sweaty face with a cool wet towel while the doctor remained at the foot of the bed, checking Gabriella's progress every now and then while also checking on her vitals.

As Troy approached, Taylor quickly stood up and allowed Troy to take her spot, Troy instantly taking Gabriella's right hand in his, kissing the back of it before kissing Gabriella's damp forehead, brushing back some of her wet dark strands. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here earlier Brie. I would never have gone to any of the Final Four if I had known you'd go into labor so soon."

"No one ever knows this stuff for sure," comforted Annette, seeing the self-tortured expression on her son-in-law's face. "They are a week earlier than even their already early expectancy the doctor gave. Guess they decided they wanted out today and have both of your streaks of stubbornness in following through with it after they started."

Troy barely cracked a smile for Annette, his worried gaze now sweeping over Gabriella's face that pinched in pain again as another contraction shook her body, her hands instinctively squeezing both Annette's and Troy's hand that was in hers, leaving Troy breathless with how much power Gabriella seemed to possess just then.

"That's it Gabriella, just breathe. Moan or groan all you want but no more screaming. It's not good for you or your babies," soothed the doctor, Troy barely hearing her voice as he focused on his wife, who was now relaxing against the pillows again.

It was another ten hours or slightly more than that when Gabriella's body finally reached the point where she could push, gripping Troy's hand all the way through, trying to focus on the love and encouragement in his eyes in attempts to distract herself from the pain she was feeling.

* * *

A piercing scream was heard throughout the suite, waking Sharpay, Chris, and Chad, who were all sleeping around the sitting room. Chad especially was startled by the sudden scream interrupting the previous silence evidenced by his rolling off the couch and onto the floor as he was startled awake. He looked around in panic, noting that the room contained Sharpay, Ryan, Chucky, Chris, and Tessa who had all been there before he fell asleep in the early hours of the morning. Whose presence surprised him was Patrick, who was now anxiously looking in the direction of the bedroom doors down the hall. "When did you get here?"

Patrick spared the big haired man a glance before focusing back in the direction of the bedroom where he could still hear Gabriella in pain, muffled by the closed doors. An even louder pain filled scream alerted the entire suite that Gabriella was most likely birthing the first baby as Gabriella had refrained from screaming per doctor's orders ever since Troy had arrived in the early evening yesterday. "While you were sleeping. Paul called and left me a message but I didn't get it until my girlfriend and I drove back down from the mountains where I didn't have signal earlier this morning."

Still feeling ill will towards the man who had caused his best friend so much turmoil, even if it was years ago, Chad spat, "Then go back up there! I don't know why Paul would call you but you aren't wanted here. This is Troy's day with Gabriella, his WIFE!"

"Whoa, easy there Chad. Patrick is now good friends with Gabriella and Troy too. He even brought his current girlfriend with him. Patrick is no threat," soothed Tessa as Chucky was quick to put a restraining hand on his little brother.

Chad now noticed the brown haired woman sitting next to Patrick, her light brown eyes now flashing at him in warning, which of course Chad didn't mind. "What of his family?"

"My father is in a high security prison still along with the hired hit man, both at separate institutions though out in the country in Copanvy. They will remain there for the rest of their lives and my brothers have no ill will towards the royal family and feel just as bad as I do about what our own blood did two years ago. Despite all the discussions my father had with them, none of my brothers believed in his plan and are all relieved our father has been dealt with fairly and properly," Patrick responded, placing a comforting hand on his girlfriend's knee as he felt her stiffen even more in the tense room. "This is Caroline, my girlfriend of two months. It was too early in the morning to disturb her servants at her house so she came with me after getting clearance from Paul of course."

Chad listened to everything, still not believing Troy could be good friends with this guy, the man who had become a love of Gabriella's at one point, not able to recall Troy speaking of Patrick ever in the past two years.

Almost as if he was reading Chad's thoughts, Chris said, "It's true. Patrick, and lately Caroline, have been going out with us occasionally when Ella and Troy have time too. They aren't always with us but Patrick and Troy get along to the point of being friends just as Gabriella gets along with Celeste the few times she and Troy have gone to New York to visit Troy's friends there and former teammates. I went once and, as weird as it was at first, Gabriella and Celeste eventually became friends at a high level. Both Troy and Ella would want you to chill about this too Chad, especially today, right now."

Seeing the pleading looks Tessa, Chris, and Chucky were giving him, Chad nodded and relaxed his body, deciding that things must be okay for all three of them, two who live here, to stick up for Patrick being present. "So, how is Celeste anyway? Last I heard from Troy, she just recently started dating again."

"That's all I've heard too," replied Ryan, nudging Sharpay, who was busy smirking at Patrick. "Sharpay, stop it!"

"Sorry," Sharpay said, glancing at her brother before looking at Patrick and Chad again. "It's not every day I get to see this defensive side of Patrick and the aggressively protective side of Chad. It's amusing."

"Glad you find it so because I don't," disagreed Caroline. "Patrick, are you okay?"

Patrick looked at his girlfriend and smiled, kissing the back of her hand that was now clasped in his own. "Just fine."

Watching their interactions gave Chad reassurance that Patrick was no longer a threat but also reminded him that he hadn't seen Taylor in some time. "Where's Taylor?"

Sharpay tilted her head in the direction of the bedroom. "Probably putting her medical knowledge to great use by helping in there."

Tessa nodded. "She has come out a few times to give us updates through the night. If she looks tired, I can only imagine how poor Gaby feels. I suspect Taylor will be back out soon."

Suddenly, there was absolute quiet in the suite, making several people nervous until there was an opening of doors followed by a soft cry that didn't belong to Gabriella followed by the shutting of doors. There were cheers from the study where the royal family, Troy's parents, and Amy were, having split from the group of friends because of space in the rooms. The friends took the cheers as a positive sign, having that confirmed by Taylor, who appeared in the sitting room with a grin on her face with the great news that a healthy baby girl was just born before vanishing again after giving Chad a quick kiss so she could help with the second delivery.

After what seemed like another whole day passing when it was really much shorter than that, the ears in the sitting room perked up as another round of screams were ended by silence, the sounds of doors and two distinct crying sounds coming from the bedroom following next before the study became a source of loud noise of congratulations and excitement. Taylor took a little longer to make it to their group of friends than the first time, her weary face showing how tired she was from helping, but the grin and twinkling dark brown eyes proved that all was well with both Troy and Gabriella's daughter and son.

The gang waited patiently for the aftermath of the births to take place and let the families have some time with Troy, Gabriella, and the newest additions to their families before Paul came and got them all, warning them that they needed to contain their usual rambunctious selves as Gabriella was well past exhausted and the babies were pretty sensitive.

Seeing the crowd come into the luckily large bedroom, the now great-grandparents, grandparents, and "aunty" stepped away from the large king bed to allow Troy and Gabriella's closest friends unobstructed views of the newest members of their basically Wildcat family and the proud new parents.

Chad slipped a strong arm around Taylor, who immediately leaned her head on his shoulder, a soft smile still playing on her lips as she continued to gaze at Troy and Gabriella nestled together in the middle of the bed against many pillows, Troy's left arm over Gabriella's shoulder, playing with her upper arm while he held their son in his right arm with Gabriella holding their daughter, the next in line to the throne after Gabriella. "You going to be okay?"

Taylor nodded. "Just long enough to commit this memory into my mind for a lifetime."

Knowing that Taylor was too tired to think of it, Tessa had begun filming again on their way in, tossing Ryan the digital camera to take pictures of this special day. Sharpay found herself cooing at the little babies while Chucky just soaked in the feeling of contentment and pride radiating off of his pseudo little brother as he stared down at his new, expanded family. Chris already had many ideas in his head as to what he would soon start to be doing with the babies when they were old enough to play. Patrick settled for taking in the scene from the foot of the bed, his hand intertwined with Caroline's, who was in awe that she was witness of such a special event in the royal family. Emma and Paul both stood off to the side, both watching everyone in the room but mostly the couple, who seemed so in awe of the babies in their arms, remembering the day they held their son Stuart for the very first time, their arms wrapping tighter around each other unconsciously.

When Troy finally looked up, his light blue eyes shined with delight as he made the introductions. "Much loved family members and lifelong friends, Gabriella and I would like to introduce to you Lucinda Annette Theresa Frances Bolton Montez, Cindy for short, and to Alexander Jack Mario Charles Bolton Montez, Alex for short. Cindy and Alex, this is your new, expanded, but very real and dependable family."

Gabriella watched in amusement as everyone began playing the names over in their heads, tears appearing in Lauren's eyes especially as she realized that Troy and Gabriella had decided to name their daughter after Lauren's twin sister in honor of them both. Annette and Lucille were both just as tearful at the honor they were given along with their husbands having not only last names included in their grandchildren's names but also one of their first names from each set of new grandparents. Stephen even was seen for a few moments with his eyes glossed over as he heard not only his aunt's name and his wife's name being mentioned along with the Montez family name but also the name of his older brother.

"You've chosen some very strong names sweetheart," remarked Stephen, looking at Gabriella, who smiled back at him.

"We couldn't think of any other names that would suit our children better," Gabriella answered, stifling a yawn as she forced her eyes to remain open. Truth be told, as would be expected, Gabriella was beyond tired but didn't want to see this moment end, friends and family alike all being united by the two smallest people in the room.

"Absolutely no better names," echoed Troy, kissing Gabriella's dark locks before kissing their son's forehead while Gabriella did the same with Cindy.

Ryan snapped as many pictures as he could, asking them to pose for a few moments, including family members in those pictures too along with some groupings of their friends, before letting Troy and Gabriella relax again, Gabriella now absorbed in rocking Cindy in an attempt to soothe the little girl. "Both of them have such nice dark hair Gabriella. Guess Troy's darker hair and yours made that happen."

"Cindy looks exactly like a little Gabriella I think," threw in Tessa, tilting her head to the side to study the baby, who had calmed down.

When Alex's eyes opened up for the briefest of moments, Chucky was given the chance to see the color, chuckling some as he saw it. "A nice deep blue. Guess Alex has not only Troy's mouth and chin but also his eyes."

"Actually, baby's eyes take a while to permanently choose a color per se," countered Taylor automatically. "Some babies can be born with blue eyes but will eventually grow to have brown eyes or green eyes or some different shade a few months later. Time will tell what color both of their eyes will be but for now they do look a lot like Troy's as Cindy's are also blue."

"At least they have Gabriella's cute little nose," added Sharpay, somehow feeling the desire to have children now after witnessing this. 'Suppose I could look into sperm donation…'

Eventually as more discussions went on about the twins and the new future of Copanvy, Gabriella grew more and more weak, leaning more on Troy for support, somewhat worried she would drop their sleeping daughter. Troy, with his concern for his wife's well-being overshadowing his abundant happiness, acted quickly. "Emma, do you mind taking Cindy? I think Gabriella needs to rest for a while."

"Of course," said Emma, quickly stepping up to the bed and taking Cindy away from Gabriella, who gave the older woman a grateful look. "We'll just settle the little darling into her cradle."

"Actually, can I hold her?" asked Annette, enchanted by the little being Annette's own daughter had given birth to.

"Here Troy, let me take Alex from you," offered Lucille, taking Alex easily away from Troy, freeing him up to give Gabriella all of his attention.

Without another word, the room was vacated, everyone having a silent understanding of the couple's need for downtime, quiet, and peace. Once the bedroom doors closed, Troy helped Gabriella lay down as he laid on his side facing her, his left arm now bent so his hand could support his head as he gazed down at the woman who had just safely delivered two healthy babies after so many months of protecting them and nurturing them when Troy himself could do none of that. "Thank you Gabriella."

Gabriella's dark brown eyes snapped open, looking back at Troy with questions in her eyes. "For what?" she whispered, her voice unable to be any louder.

"For giving me Cindy and Alex, for taking me back when you could have married another man, for loving me for me, but most importantly for being you," Troy stated, brushing back some of Gabriella's still damp hair, leaning down to kiss her forehead before his lips met hers.

When Troy pulled away, Gabriella managed to smile back at him. "You're welcome. Thank you for coming back, for fighting, and for dealing with all my insane hormone swings these last few months. I'm surprised you didn't run off crazed after some of the stuff I put you through for which I am sorry. Thank you too for loving me and believing in us even when things didn't look so good."

With that, Troy watched as Gabriella's eyelids slowly fluttered closed, kissing each softly, content in watching Gabriella succumb to a deep sleep that she more than deserved.

* * *

As Gabriella woke to a foreign sound, a baby's cry, she tried to sit up in bed, immediately regretting it as she felt her muscles protest her sudden movement. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and saw Troy currently up and standing by one of the windows in their room, rocking one of their babies, both bathed in the moonlight. "Troy?"

Troy turned around and smiled at Gabriella, approaching the bed and turning the light on the nightstand on so he could see her better. "Hey. We didn't mean to wake you Mommy but Alex here wanted some attention in the middle of the night."

"What time is it?" Gabriella groggily asked, looking for the time on the digital alarm clock.

"I think after 3 AM," Troy answered, still rocking Alex, grateful that he was quieting a little only to have him cry again a few moments later.

"Here, let me hold him. Maybe he's hungry," said Gabriella, taking their son into her arms, feeling suddenly shy for doing what she was about to do in front of Troy. "Umm, don't freak out okay?"

Troy just gave her a puzzled look before he watched Gabriella slowly lift her nightshirt up to expose one breast, seeing Alex take to her immediately. "Oh… wow…"

"Weird, huh?" returned Gabriella, her fear of Troy finding breastfeeding repulsive starting to come true.

"Are you kidding? That's, well, that's amazing. I know you were shown by the doctor how to properly do it but seeing it, wow, just yet another thing your body is equipped to do, feed our children at whim," commented Troy, feeling truly awed by this.

"Not grossed out?" pushed Gabriella.

"Not in the slightest," disagreed Troy, taking a seat next to her as he watched Alex greedily drink more of Gabriella's natural milk.

When it seemed that Alex was done, Troy took him back in his arms while Gabriella readjusted her nightgown, this time being the one to watch her husband walk back and forth a bit before trying to burp Alex successfully.

As Troy walked back towards her, he saw a thoughtful expression on Gabriella's face and was instantly curious as to what she was thinking. "A million kisses for your thoughts."

"I'm just thinking about how much Fate has done to bring us here," replied Gabriella, a dreamy smile on her face as her eyes fluttered closed for a few moments before opening back up as she heard a gurgle from their daughter's cradle.

Troy gave her a puzzled look, rocking their son in his arms, marveling at how very tiny he was. "What do you mean? It all wasn't because of Fate. We fought to be where we are now Brie, happily married, more in love than we were in high school, with this beautiful new and growing family."

"Yes but think about it. If it hadn't been for a slight twist of Fate, we could have never gotten to know each other and started dating if I hadn't moved with my mom to Albuquerque. We could have only been memories in each other's minds and nothing more. Memories of a fun night that allowed us to be who we truly were on one fateful New Year's Eve night in our junior year of high school. More recently, we were blessed again by the royal hand of Fate, which has given us the winning hand when all the odds were stacked against us. Fate could be even credited for giving Patrick to us too," Gabriella explained, smiling again softly as she saw the adoring look on Troy's face as he gazed down at their youngest before he looked back up at her, his light blue eyes shining even in the darkness.

"Oh yeah cause Patrick almost marrying you and falling for you, which I can't blame him for but still, was such a blessing," Troy replied with sarcasm dripping from his voice as he laid their son down in the identical cradle his sister was in, checking quickly to make sure their daughter was still sleeping.

When Troy sat down next to Gabriella on the bed, he automatically wrapped an arm around her shoulders, letting Gabriella tiredly lean into him. "Patrick was fated to be the choice of the council and in some ways my grandparents because in the end, he was so instrumental in saving our lives and giving us the chance to get married, to truly be together forever. Not many men would hurt his own family for others' happiness."

As Troy mulled it over in his head, he realized Gabriella was right and was about to admit it when Gabriella let out a small yawn, her head becoming slightly heavier on his shoulder yet again. "Still tired Brie?"

Gabriella nodded her head, grateful when Troy pulled away to help her lie down on the bed, moving the excessive amounts of pillows still on the bed until Gabriella was comfortable, laying down himself and bringing her to rest her head over his beating heart, snuggled into his side, her favorite place to be. "Truth? Completely exhausted. You'd think my sleep already from this afternoon would have vanquished this sleepiness."

"Well it's no wonder considering what you went through in less than 48 hours. I can't even imagine what I would have done if I had missed even more of you giving birth to our children. Watching you go through so much pain only to be rewarded with the first glimpse of our daughter, Cindy, followed by our son, Alex, a few hours later was just so surreal. I wanted to take your pain for you, to help you in every way possible but all I could do was hold your hand and coach your breathing. It made me feel more helpless than I've ever felt before and that says a lot considering what you and I have gone through. Twenty hours of labor is a lot Gabriella," remarked Troy, not even wanting to think further on how much Gabriella had suffered not only in the last day but each day of the past several months carrying their wonderful children.

Gabriella groaned, closing her eyes as some of the memories of the pain came back. "Please don't remind me. I've blissfully blocked it all out except for when our children were born and then both given to me. I guess Fate has given us a new set of blessings in our twins. We have so much to be thankful for Troy, especially for our babies and having each other. I love you Troy."

"I love you too Gabriella," Troy quietly declared, meeting her face half way, both smiling into the sweet, tender kiss. "We have a lot to learn about our children and how to care for them but so long as you are by my side Gabriella, I know everything will always be bright even in the darkest times."

"With you by my side, I know everything is exactly as God intended, as Fate planned, all those years ago, today, and in the future," Gabriella replied, snuggling deeper into her husband's side and chest, enjoying the comfort of his smell and the familiar contours of his body. As Troy placed a kiss on Gabriella's forehead, Gabriella's eyes closed moments before his own did, both falling into a blissful sleep with one shared dream of an amazing future with their family and friends, both living the rest of their lives eternally grateful for having Fate gift them with so many things but especially each other's faith and love.


End file.
